


Capable

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Charles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Arranged Marriage, Background Relationships, Blood and Gore, Canon Disabled Character, Character Death, Disability, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Erik, Original Character(s), Violence, medieval warfare
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 23,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 中世紀AU，ABO，有能力。Erik是個實際的人，對於婚姻，他從未抱持浪漫幻想。身為貴族出身的Omega，他早已預見政治婚姻的命運，而他唯一的心願只有結婚的對象不是個人渣，否則他可能會控制不住自己的脾氣狠狠教訓對方。當他的家鄉吉諾沙面臨威脅，欲透過聯姻與鄰國建立同盟，Erik長途跋涉來到西徹斯特，卻發現聯姻的對象是個半身癱瘓的學者。





	1. Part I - Winter

**Author's Note:**

> 幾個月之前重看冰與火之歌前兩季冒出的腦洞——Erik＝珊莎、Charles＝小惡魔、Shaw＝小指頭——因此，是的，這個腦洞頗雷。
> 
> 本篇的ABO設定：Alpha有knot、Omega有發情期，但沒有標記也沒有連結。  
> 有角色死亡、有非常接近non-con的dub-con，出現這類情節會分章標示警告。
> 
> 特別感謝 [手動消音]，謝謝你鼓勵我這個雷文產生器發文。  
> 

雪停了。

Erik推開艙門，踏上甲板。充滿鹹水氣味的冷風扎得他沒有包覆的皮膚一陣刺痛，他拉緊毛皮大衣的領口，避免海風將貼身的禦寒衣物弄得又溼又黏。他小心翼翼行走在結了一層薄冰的木板上，以防滑倒。不遠處傳來尖銳如金屬摩擦的怪異海鳥叫聲， _應該是陸地近了，_ 他想道。他來到船艏，眺望遠方，灰濛濛的天空裡，厚重的雲層壓得極低，令人喘不過氣，漂浮著碎冰的黑藍色海面上方是一片白茫茫的水霧，看不清前頭有無陸地的蹤跡。

驀地刮起一陣強風，吹得Caspartina的布帆劈啪作響，而刺骨寒意使他牙齒不住打顫。 _北方的冬天總是這麼冷嗎？_ Erik哆嗦著將領口再拉緊幾分，已經凍僵的手指近乎不聽使喚，他忍不住發愁，來自炎熱南方的自己是否能適應北方的氣候？

然而北國寒冬並非他唯一的憂慮，此趟遠行真正的挑戰根本還沒開始。

十二天之前，Caspartina自吉諾沙出港向北航行，前去目的地西徹斯特。如同多數生長於島國吉諾沙的居民，Erik對航海不陌生，過去他曾數次跟隨伯父搭乘快船出海，拜訪鄰近島嶼與南方大陸沿岸城市，然而乘坐三桅帆船前往三千五百里外的北境王國，卻是第一次。前兩日，舷窗外是南國島民習慣的景觀，晴朗無雲的天空與蔚藍的海水，但接下來幾日，窗外的天空越來越陰沉，同時吹入船艙的海風越來越冷冽，啟航後第九日，棉絮般的雪花紛飛飄落，直至今天稍早雪勢才終於停歇。

「Erik。」

Erik回過身，只見裹著厚重黑色大衣的Caspartina船主站在艙門邊。在他頭頂上方，一紫一黑兩張帆吹足了風完全展開，紫帆上繡著如皇冠般的緋紅色三叉戟，那是吉諾沙Lehnsherr家族的紋飾，而黑帆上的血紅色烈焰則是地獄火堡的標誌。

「Shaw閣下。」

地獄火堡的領主Sebastian Shaw不僅擔任Erik北航的監護人，他更是促成這趟旅行的重要推手。Shaw又高又瘦，深邃的五官彷彿經由工匠之手雕刻在窄長的臉上，Erik始終不清楚那個男人的確切年紀，由於Shaw的容貌與十多年前Erik第一次見到他時沒有太大差異。

Shaw邁開腳步朝向船艏，他每踏出一步，Erik便聽到從他靴底傳來的薄冰碎裂啪滋聲，他走得又快又穩，不多時已經來到Erik身旁。

「你不冷嗎？」

「……有一點。」然而Erik兩排牙齒咯咯作響，背叛了他故作輕鬆的回答。

Shaw輕嘆，吁出的氣息瞬間凝結成白霧。「Erik，你頂著冷風離開船艙，究竟是迫不及待想要看到西徹斯特的土地？還是希望Caspartina永遠航行不到目的？」

Erik沒有回答。

事實上，他自己也不清楚這個問題的答案，畢竟旅程終點將是他的婚禮——船一靠岸，他就要和一位素昧平生的陌生人結婚了。

前年夏天，對立超過兩個世代的Stryker家族與Essex家族，以喀拉達河為界，簽訂停戰協議。一旦排除了東北方伺機而動的強敵，Essex出軍掃蕩喀拉達河南方平原，不出半年，Essex勢力擴展至大陸邊緣，唯獨喀拉達三角洲的地獄火堡遲遲無法拿下，Shaw的軍隊至今仍控制河口沖積平原以及綿延百餘里的沼澤溼地。今年初，Essex改變戰略，他們派遣船隊攻打西邊的吉諾沙群島，意圖占領吉諾沙，切斷Shaw的海上補給，孤立地獄火堡。

長久以來獨立於外海的吉諾沙島民突然發現自己的家園竟莫名其妙捲入大陸家族的戰爭，由於事發突然，交戰初期吉諾沙人傷亡慘重，一連丟了好幾座大島，多虧了熟悉海域和天氣的優勢，以及Shaw的援軍及時趕到，雙方聯合擊退了Essex的船隊，吉諾沙人奪回失去的島嶼。武力進犯沒能讓吉諾沙人臣服，反倒點燃了他們的怒火，吉諾沙的領主Erich Lehnsherr採納Shaw的提議，派出使者前往西徹斯特尋求結盟。

位處北方大陸西海岸的西徹斯特長年與接壤的Stryker家族對峙，因此他們相當依賴貨船從南方城市以及島嶼輸入物資，但Essex和Stryker的停戰協議包括了對西徹斯特的禁運令，導致西徹斯特必須另覓貿易夥伴。由於西徹斯特擁有一支所向披靡的強大船隊，他們掌控了喀拉達河出海口以北的廣大海域，Shaw相信若能結合西徹斯特、地獄火堡、以及吉諾沙的戰船，便能將Essex的勢力封鎖在陸上。

西徹斯特的年輕領主Cain Marko與顧問團簡短討論之後，爽快答應了吉諾沙使者的提議，西徹斯特願意以鐵礦、木材、獸皮，交換吉諾沙的穀物、水果、羊毛、橄欖油，並承諾出動船隊協助吉諾沙對抗Essex。

如同絕大多數政治聯盟，協議最後一項便是透過聯姻鞏固雙方的關係，藉由建立親屬關係產生血緣的連結。西徹斯特的人選是Cain Marko的繼弟，一位名叫Charles Xavier的Alpha貴族。吉諾沙使者離開西徹斯特之前曾派人打聽過，根據探子的回報，Charles Xavier是個深居簡出的學者，儘管他不屬於Marko的顧問團，但他的意見在重臣之間仍有舉足輕重。Charles行事低調、性格穩重，從未公開與誰為敵，現年二十七歲仍未婚的他也從沒傳出和哪位貴族或平民廝混產生私生子女的醜聞。

「聽起來他是可靠的婚姻對象。」Edie如是說。

Erik默默頷首。他表面上裝作同意母親的評語，但心裡則想著，那位Alpha鐵定是個呆板無趣的學究。

吉諾沙的人選很快就敲定了——Erik Lehnsherr是吉諾沙領主的姪子，他和Charles Xavier的地位相當，兩人年齡相近，而或許更重要的，Erik是Omega，他們的性別相配。

Erik坦然接受政治婚姻，畢竟這是身為Lehnsherr家族一員必須負擔的責任，無關乎他個人的喜好。

一般的情況之下，Erik和Charles會先通信數個月，逐漸熟悉對方，然後Charles會親自前來吉諾沙，拜見吉諾沙領主以及其他Lehnsherr家族成員，並且與未婚夫Erik正式見面；然則實際情況卻是海峽彼端的Essex蠢蠢欲動，秋收後開始集結軍隊，醞釀下一波進攻，Erik的伯父和Shaw都希望儘早確立與西徹斯特的聯盟關係，於是他們決定讓Erik搭乘地獄火堡的三桅帆船Caspartina北上西徹斯特，儘快與Charles完婚。

在航行途中，Erik私下向Shaw詢問關於他未婚夫的底細，但Shaw卻說他對半隱士Charles所知不多，只曉得Cain Marko並非完全信任他的繼弟，由於Charles的生父Brian Xavier生前是西徹斯特的領主，Brian病逝之後Kurt Marko娶了他的遺孀Sharon Xavier夫人，乘機掌控西徹斯特，並且傳位給自己的兒子Cain。據說Charles主動勸退打算擁戴他爭權的其他家族，他表示自己無意挑戰繼兄，不願意見到西徹斯特因為兄弟鬩牆而分裂，給Stryker趁虛而入的大好機會。

 _西徹斯特的政權可能比吉諾沙獲悉的還要不穩定。_ Erik暗暗想道，他有點憂慮，但同時也有點慶幸，還好答應婚事隻身前往北國的人是他而不是姊姊Ruth或其他表親，由於Erik是「能力者」，倘若不幸遭遇危機，至少他具備保護自己以及戰鬥的力量。

遠方傳來疑似號角聲響的模糊不清轟鳴，Erik還沒來得及開口，只見一道紅光從海平面射向天空，然後消失無蹤。

「我們到了。」Shaw輕聲說。

Caspartina朝著稍早紅光閃現的方位航去，一小段時間過後，灰色的輪廓浮現在眾人眼前。隨著霧氣漸漸消散以及帆船逐漸接近陸地，Erik終於看清前方的景象是無止無盡、綿延起伏至天際的白色山巒。

突出的海岬上矗立著一座瞭望塔，Caspartina繞過海岬，順著開闊的河口駛入峽灣，在兩艘小船的引導下，抵達西徹斯特最知名的深水港，下錨停泊在擁有不凍港稱號的「長灣」。河流一畔是岩石砌成的碼頭，相較於進出港口的漁船，Caspartina簡直是龐然大物，然而在她旁邊的泊船區，還有兩艘體積更巨大的戰船。Shaw附在Erik耳旁，低聲對他解釋，那兩艘帆船皆屬於駐守長灣的Summers家族，西徹斯特的戰船通常分散鎮守在國境內不同的港口，只消領主一聲令下，兩天之內多達數十艘戰船便可在外海集結。

大船入港吸引了一小群人聚集圍觀，碼頭工人迅速將Caspartina拋下的船纜牢牢綁上繫船柱。船梯一架妥，Shaw率先步下船，Erik緊跟在他身後，踏上了西徹斯特的陸地。

兩名男子推開人群，朝著訪客走了過來。Erik感應到他們的毛皮大衣底下穿著軟鋼板甲。Shaw從從容容為Erik引介，金褐色頭髮中年男子是Christopher Summers，Summers家族的現任族長，而他身邊的高瘦金髮青年是他的長子Alex。Erik依序向Summers父子問候，並且將他們的名字和容貌牢記在心。

寒暄到一半，Christopher突然偏過頭，彷彿在側耳傾聽什麼微弱的聲音。

Erik豎起耳朵，他聽到風聲、水聲、海鳥叫聲、以及人們的交談聲，卻不知道是哪一個聲音引起了Summers族長的注意？

Christopher對著空氣點了點頭，他朗聲宣布：「Xavier家的人來了。」

在場幾乎每一個人都轉頭順著Christopher的目光望去——碼頭底端，兩名騎士縱馬奔來。

然則來者就只有兩名孤單的騎士，而非浩浩蕩蕩的迎接隊伍。Erik盡可能不讓心底的失望表現在臉上。

群眾讓出一條通道給兩匹灰馬通過，兩位騎士在距離十幾步外先後翻身下馬。Alex手一揮，一名侍從模樣的年輕男孩立刻上前，從騎士手裡接過韁繩。女騎士不著痕跡將一小塊金屬——想必是錢幣——塞到男孩手裡，根據男孩發亮的雙眼，Erik推測那是豐厚的打賞。

那兩人踏著大步朝他們而來，走在前頭的是年輕漂亮的金髮女子，而跟在她後方的則是滿臉落腮鬍的高壯男子。他們分別穿著栗色和黑色的毛皮大衣，底下則是形制相近的黑色皮甲，兩人的大衣領口各別著一枚相同的銀色徽章：樸實無華的鏤空圓形金屬片，兩條直線交叉在圓心。

「Summers閣下。」女子笑容滿面朝Christopher躬身行禮，接著她親熱地叫了聲「Alex」，毫不避諱給了Summers家長子一個熱情的擁抱。然而，當她的目光接觸到Shaw，她臉上的笑容瞬間煙消雲散。「Shaw閣下。」她拘謹地朝Shaw行禮招呼，毫不掩飾自己對Shaw的厭惡。

「Darkholme小姐。」Shaw不為所動向她點頭致意。 金髮女子移步來到Erik面前，但在Erik出聲招呼之前，這位漂亮的Beta以近乎無禮的目光從頭到腳打量他。「你就是吉諾沙的Lehnsherr？」

Erik聽到不知道是誰倒抽一口氣的聲音，他按捺住心中的疑惑與不悅，簡短回道：「是的，我就是吉諾沙的Lehnsherr。」

一直沉默不語的高壯Alpha男子往前挪動幾步，擠開金髮女子，他走到Erik跟前，向他彎腰行禮，畢恭畢敬說：「Lehnsherr閣下，我是Logan，Xavier主人吩咐我們護送你前往沙連城。沙連距離此地大約二十里路，現在出發日落之前可以抵達。」

Erik瞄了Shaw一眼，徵詢後者的意見；見Shaw點頭，Erik才首肯。

接下來一陣忙亂，Janos指揮水手將行李和餽禮卸下船，分別綁上馱貨的驢子；Summers家的僕役牽來備妥的馬匹給訪客，Erik分配到一匹健壯的黑馬，她對來自南方的陌生人嘶聲又噴氣，招來旁人的側目與輕笑。Erik咬著牙，想著只要她不耍性子把他從馬背上摔下去，他都能忍受。

待裝貨完畢，一行人啟程出發——最前方開道的是兩位灰馬騎士，隨後是Erik和Shaw並轡而行，Janos和驢隊跟在他們後方，負責殿後的則是Alex Summers。

他們離開碼頭，沿著鋪圓石和乾草的道路進入長灣鎮。長灣鎮順著河岸坡面建造，緩坡道兩旁是猶如階梯般的一排一排石屋與一堵一堵石牆，沿途不斷見到孩童站在石牆上向隊伍招手。行至山丘坡頂，Erik回過頭，打算再看碼頭和Caspartina最後一眼，意外發現長灣鎮錯落有致的房屋和巷弄形成重重疊疊的「防線」，他瞭解到原來整座海港小鎮的建築設計是為了防禦海上攻擊。

山丘的另一面，只有白茫茫的積雪和光禿禿的樹木，放眼望去整片山坡連一棟小屋都沒有，對照同一座山朝海那側的長灣鎮海港，此地荒涼的景象有著說不出的怪異，令Erik感到焦慮不已。唯一能紓解心中不安的，大概只有舉目所及沒有任何一處掩護提供敵人埋伏。

從谷底吹上來的山風似乎比海風更冷，Erik縮著身子，覺得全身的血液都快凝結了。他忍不住發愁，西徹斯特的景象是如此的陌生，他已經開始懷念吉諾沙了。他想要再次赤腳踩上滾燙的沙灘，或漫步在潮間帶的石滬魚梁，而不是置身於天寒地凍的北境，坐在馬背上凍得直發抖——更不用說，他的未婚夫非但沒有親自前去港口迎接遠道而來的新郎，他只派了兩位屬下，而其中一名甚至毫不隱藏她對Shaw以及Erik的敵意。

難道這表示Charles不願意和Erik結婚嗎？——政治婚姻違背Charles的心願，他採取的消極抵抗方式就是冷落Erik。

冷冽的空氣如刺針也如利刃，Erik的皮膚已經痛得幾乎痲痹了。

對於這樁婚事，Erik從未抱持浪漫幻想，他是個實際的人，瞭解聯姻出於政治目的，而他會盡自己的責任履行婚姻的義務——但不代表他期待對方的拒絕，或隱忍公開羞辱。Erik暗暗下定決心，等他見到Charles Xavier，如果那位Alpha表現得像個渾球，就算他是手無縛雞之力的學者，Erik也會狠狠教訓他一頓，由於這不是對待盟友的適當方式。（假設Charles的怠慢不是暗中破壞三方結盟的詭計。）

蜿蜒的林道帶著一行人降至谷底，他們魚貫通過架設在潺潺溪流上的石板橋，再爬上另一座更高的山嶺。細小的白色冰珠落在Erik頭上，過了一會，片片雪花隨著寒風拍打在他臉頰。山道變得既窄又崎嶇，Erik不得不策馬趨前，讓原本並騎的Shaw落在他後頭。 _二十里路有這麼遠嗎？_ 他不禁懷疑， _那兩人該不會把我們帶進荒野，讓我們凍死在山間吧？_

好不容易翻過山脊，Erik隱約看見白雪皚皚的山坳似乎飄著幾縷炊煙。「那就是沙連城嗎？」他感到心底燃起了一絲希望。

雖然他問話的對象是Shaw，但回答的人卻是Logan。「是的，Lehnsherr閣下，真是好眼力。」

Logan恭敬的語氣令Erik對自己的多疑猜忌產生了些許愧疚。

此處地勢相當陡峭，岩石山壁之間一條狹徑通向山口。距離數百步之外的隘口前方，一小隊人馬佇立在白雪紛飛之中。領頭的人坐在一匹毛色與雪色融為一體的白馬，那位騎士身上湛藍色的斗篷在雪地裡非常醒目。

Darkholme縱馬脫隊朝隘口奔去，白馬緩步向前，兩人在中途相遇。他們交換了簡短的對話，Darkholme掉轉馬頭，領著藍斗篷騎士折返回隊伍。

白馬由遠而至，Erik注意到藍斗篷的騎術很明顯差了Darkholme一大截，那人騎在馬上的肢體動作非常僵硬，彷彿不常騎馬。Erik有預感他已經猜到來者的身分了。

白馬來到隊伍前方，Erik終於看清藍斗篷的長相——他是個皮膚蒼白的年輕男子，有張相當漂亮的臉孔，一頭黑褐色的捲髮，從鬢角到下巴卻是紅褐色的鬍子。他經過Logan身邊，微笑著對他低語幾句，然後他朝Erik過來。他輕扯韁繩，身下的白馬立刻收住蹄，停在距離Erik面前不到兩步之處。他聞起來有杉木香氣，而他的雙眼像是豔陽下吉諾沙的蔚藍海水。

「歡迎來到西徹斯特，Lehnsherr閣下。我是Charles Xavier。」

他的咬字非常清晰，聲音不算響亮，但穩重的語調蘊涵著威嚴，「Caspartina比預定早了一天抵達——我相信這代表你們航行相當順利——我接到通知時，你們已經在長灣，很抱歉我沒能即時趕去港口迎接你。Logan和Raven是我最信任的代理人，在西徹斯特，只要見到他們其中之一，形同我本人在場。」

Charles的語氣溫和有禮，他誠懇的態度幾乎讓Erik立刻釋懷了——Charles看起來蒼白瘦小，要求他在風雪中騎馬趕路，恐怕會耽擱整個隊伍。

 _怪不得Charles不願和繼兄相爭，試圖從他手中奪回西徹斯特領主的地位。_ Erik暗暗想道，Cain Marko是一位盛名遠播的驍勇戰士，十年前他曾一個人打倒整支夜襲的軍隊，重創Stryker的聲勢。如果他是西徹斯特人，他懷疑自己會跟隨Charles上戰場。

Erik不否認他對Charles感到失望。Charles看似頗有修養，他或許是一位知識豐富的學者，但他……他不是Erik心儀的類型。

Charles和隨行的十幾名騎士加入原本的隊伍，一行人穿越隘口，順著地勢趨緩的坡面而下，最終抵達山坳。雖然空氣依舊冰冷，最起碼冷風吹不進這塊群山環繞的低地，Erik對此心存感激。

沙連城位處一座水面結冰的湖畔，彎曲的水道不曉得是天然還是人工打通的護城河。隊伍行經堅固的拱橋，通過開啟的城門，進入山坳的小城。

北方冬天白晝偏短，下午才過一半，天色已暗，城裡可見零星點燃的火盆。沿途聚集看熱鬧的居民，他們對Erik投以好奇的注目，間或和旁邊的人低聲交談。在嚴寒中長途跋涉令Erik疲憊不堪，他已經累得沒有力氣猜測他們在談論什麼了。

終於他們來到小城中心的灰色城堡。伴隨著絞盤轉動的轆轆聲，鐵柵門緩緩升起，放一行人進入。城堡前方的廣場上，篝火熊熊燃燒，僕役和馬夫不曉得從哪裡冒出，小跑步朝隊伍奔來。

Erik翻身下馬，一名黑皮膚女孩立刻接走他手上的韁繩。他忍不住多看了幾眼女孩牽馬離去的背影，他沒想到在北國會遇到家鄉比他的島嶼更遙遠的南方民族。

Charles仍在馬背上，Logan和Darkholme同時走向他，一左一右分別站在白馬兩側。

_竟然連下馬也需要別人幫忙……_

Erik正打算別開眼，避開難堪的場面，忽然火光照在金屬物體的反射光澤吸引了他的注意力。他定睛一看，在那件醒目的藍斗篷底下，彎曲鐵條組成的支架套住Charles的雙腿，鐵架繫著數條皮帶，將Charles連人帶支架固定在馬鞍上。Logan解開綁在Charles左腳踝的皮帶，抓著他的靴子脫離馬鐙。另一側，Darkholme做了相同的事。

 _這是怎麼一回事？_ Erik驚訝不已。

Logan伸長手臂，Charles俯身抓住他的肩膀，讓Logan協助他離開馬鞍。

令Erik更為驚訝的，Logan沒有鬆手放開Charles，Charles也沒有鬆手放開Logan——Logan一手環住Charles的腰，而Charles勾住Logan的肩膀，整個人掛在他身上。Charles的雙腳沒有落地。

Charles迎上Erik的視線，銳利的眼神彷彿在觀察他的反應。

突然間Erik懂了。

他的未婚夫Charles Xavier無法行走。

 


	2. Chapter 2

「他是個瘸子！」

「我很抱歉，Erik。」

Erik暴躁地在房間裡來回踱步。

在那當下，Erik幾乎能看到Charles蔚藍如海的雙眼裡映出他自己一臉驚愕的愚蠢表情。廣場上沒有任何一位僕役放下手邊的工作駐足觀望，或頻頻轉頭暗中窺伺，由此可見Charles的傷殘根本不是個祕密，城堡裡的人都知道領主的繼弟需要使用特殊輔具才能騎馬——然而吉諾沙的探子卻沒能帶回這一條重要情報。

「你之前不知道嗎？」Erik怒氣沖沖質問。

Shaw緩緩搖頭，「我從沒見過Xavier本人。前兩次拜訪沙連，Xavier都不在城裡。我聽說他住在北邊十數里外，人稱『北沙連』的河谷小鎮。平時他與沙連城裡的貴族們不相往來。」

沒有人會將自己身上的殘疾昭告天下，這道理Erik當然瞭解，在許多文化裡，傷殘者被視為廢人，是家族的恥辱，因此Charles深居簡出、低調行事、不常與貴族來往的生活習性，都能獲得解釋。可是……如果Cain Marko想要隱瞞這個「家族恥辱」，那麼他又為何挑選Charles代表西徹斯特和吉諾沙聯姻？於情於理都說不通。

「我們都被西徹斯特耍了嗎？」Erik咬牙切齒再問。

「我不知道。」Shaw又搖了搖頭，「我會打聽清楚。」

疲倦和挫敗讓Erik一時情緒失控，他忍不住提高音量，對Shaw怒吼：「你應該在我們出發之前就先打聽清楚！」

Erik從來都沒有對Shaw大吼大叫過，話才出口他立刻後悔了。踐踏盟約的是西徹斯特人，無論如何他都不應該遷怒於Shaw。

多年來Erik一直仰慕Shaw，Shaw出身於濱海沼澤地的沒落小貴族，年輕時他隨商船出海，足跡遍布大陸南北沿岸城市與西方海上諸島。經商致富後Shaw因緣際會娶了地獄火堡的Lourdes Chantel夫人，和她共同治理喀拉達三角洲。數年前Lourdes夫人難產過世，Shaw成為地獄火堡的主人。Chantel家族的舊屬一開始對新主子頗有微詞，但後來他們全都心甘情願追隨Shaw，因為他的政治手腕和軍事才華是地獄火堡至今仍未落入Essex手中的關鍵。

由於吉諾沙和西徹斯特結盟是Shaw一手促成的，Erik隱約覺得如果自己有所「貢獻」，他或多或少能得到Shaw的肯定……

Shaw沒有斥責Erik，他以近乎安撫的口吻輕聲說道：「對不起，Erik，我應該先打聽清楚。」

Erik緊握雙拳，默不吭聲。

事已至此，還有轉圜的餘地嗎？倘若他聲稱西徹斯特刻意隱瞞Charles的殘疾，意圖解除婚約，此舉恐怕會導致政治結盟生變；但若他逆來順受，同意與不良於行的Charles結婚，他的決定是否會被解讀為吉諾沙的處境堪慮，他們沒有談判籌碼，只能忍氣吞聲接受西徹斯特開出的任何條件，往後西徹斯特可能得寸進尺，挾著武力優勢處處刁難吉諾沙，甚至逼他們簽下不平等的貿易條約？

桌上的金屬燈盞不住顫抖，浸在橄欖油裡的燈芯晃動不止，火光搖曳明滅。

響亮的敲門聲打斷了Erik的思緒，清脆的女聲隔著門板傳入室內，「Lehnsherr閣下，Xavier主人希望與你見上一面。」

_Charles想見我？非常好，我正想向他當面問個明白。_

「Erik，」Shaw輕按住他的肩膀，「別貿然行事。」

「我知道，不必擔心。」

Erik大步走到門邊，抽出門閂，拉開厚實的門板。門外站著一名身材瘦小的年輕女僕，她戰戰兢兢瞄了Erik一眼，又趕緊低下頭，「請跟我來，Lehnsherr閣下。」

Erik毫不猶豫踏出房門，揮手示意她帶路。Shaw一聲不響跟了上來，他們一起沿著空蕩蕩的昏暗走道離開Erik臥房所在的城堡西翼二樓。

來到樓梯口，女僕突然停下腳步，也不知道從哪裡生出勇氣，她竟然膽大妄為將自己弱不禁風的身體插入Erik和Shaw之間，抬起手橫在Shaw身前。「Xavier主人想要單獨和Lehnsherr閣下談話。」

Erik忍不住皺眉，而Shaw則不悅說道：「妳回去告訴妳的主人，他沒有權力支開他未婚夫的監護人兩人私下見面。」

女孩圓睜雙眼，無禮瞪著Shaw，頑固地重複：「Xavier主人想要單獨和Lehnsherr閣下談話。」

Shaw微瞇起眼，吸了一口氣。Erik認出這是Shaw動怒的徵兆，他自己反倒冷靜了下來——在這個孤立無援的冰雪國度，Erik能仰賴的人只有Shaw，他們兩人不能同時被怒火蒙蔽，失去理智做出錯誤判斷。

「就依 _Xavier主人_ 的意思，我會單獨和他見面。」Erik盡可能冷靜，但他沒能阻止濃濃的嘲諷滲入回覆的字句。

「Erik——」

「我在他的領地上，他若是個明智的人，就不會傷害我。」就算Charles愚昧到企圖傷害Erik，Erik也有自信能擺平一個瘸子。

「好吧。」Shaw嘆了口氣，終於妥協。他輕握住Erik的手臂，以口形無聲提醒他務必小心謹慎，然後才鬆手，往旁邊挪了一步。

女僕眨了眨眼，她如夢初醒般倉皇後退，差點撞到牆壁。她好像終於瞭解到自己稍早的舉動無禮至極，她喃喃說著道歉，逃跑似的快步走下樓梯，期間只回頭一次確認Erik有跟上來。

樓梯底端，Logan仰頭望著兩人一前一後步下臺階，他揚起眉，開始動手脫大衣。等到他們走近，Logan將掛在手臂上的大衣遞給Erik，「你會需要這個。」

Erik不解地瞪著Logan，而壯漢直接把毛皮大衣塞進Erik手中，「他在外頭等你。」

外頭？指的是戶外？ _這種天氣Charles要他到 **戶外** ？_

Erik強壓心頭越燒越烈的怒火，他默默接過大衣，將那件沾附著Alpha氣味的黑色大衣披到肩上。Erik暗暗做了決定，如果Charles存心給他難堪，他會毫不遲疑還以顏色。

Logan領著Erik來到長廊底端，才接近內門，Erik已感到涼意。Logan一推開木門，Erik便忍不住在心底咒罵。門廳仍是室內，Erik卻發現自己必須搓揉冰冷的手掌、對著手指呵氣，雙手才不至於失去知覺。他怨恨地瞪著外門，彷彿那扇門是他的死敵。Logan拉開厚重的門板，空氣裡深入骨髓的寒意令Erik瞭解到稍早他體驗的還不是真正的冷。

外頭是寂寥的庭院，此時天色已經完全暗了，Erik只能分辨大致的輪廓，無法辨識景觀。十幾步外一座木棚底下透著火光，「他在那裡嗎？」Erik猜道。

「是的。」Logan頷首，「我帶你過去。」

「不。」Erik連忙搖手，「我自己過去。你留在這裡吧，我穿了你的大衣。」

提出戶外見面這等無理要求的人是Charles，Logan不應該為此在冰天雪地裡受凍。

Logan先是微怔，然後他咧嘴一笑。「謝謝你的體諒，Lehnsherr閣下。沿著石頭小徑走，稍早已經差人清過積雪，路很好走，但小心碎冰。」

Erik依照指示踩著碎石前往木棚，他沒有聽到身後傳來關門聲，猜想Logan八成頂著寒風站在門廳等候。 _無可否認Charles有位忠心的下屬……_

五步見方的木棚底下，一只火盆燒得正旺。Charles Xavier坐在一張附有輪子和手推把的木椅上，他身旁還有一張小桌，以及一張普通的木椅。

Charles如石像般動也不動，在他的注視下，Erik一步一步走近，他踏入暖和的木棚，站定在Charles面前。

「Erik。」他輕聲喚道。

「Xavier閣下。」Erik勉強出聲。

「叫我Charles就可以了。」

Erik沒有答腔，他不認為他們已經足夠親近到互相稱呼對方的名字。

Charles不以為意擺了擺手，示意Erik坐下。Erik毫不客氣坐進那張為他準備的椅子。Charles的視線飛快掃過Erik身上那件不屬於他的大衣，「很抱歉要求你到這裡和我見面。在城堡裡，要找到一處沒人偷聽的地方，並不容易。」

原來Charles選在戶外，不是為了觀賞他全身發抖縮成一團的窘態，而是為了避免隔牆有耳？

Erik抬起眼打量Charles，這才注意到Charles把鬍子剃了。跳動的火光照在他乾淨的臉上，他看起來像個年輕男孩，儘管實際上他比Erik年長五歲。

「你覺得西徹斯特如何？」

「冷。」Erik牙齒打顫回道。

Charles笑了。不是嘲笑，而是表達了理解和體諒的溫暖笑容。

Erik有點悲慘地發現他的滿腔怒火竟然因為Charles的一抹微笑已經熄了大半。

Charles端起擺在火盆邊的陶壺，將琥珀色的液體倒入兩個同樣放在火盆邊的陶杯。Erik聞到飄散的酒香。Charles把其中一盞陶杯遞給Erik，而Erik滿懷感激接下。「喝吧，可以暖身子。」

Erik小口啜飲杯中的溫酒。他沒喝過這種酒，帶有草藥清香的穀物酒，入喉有點嗆辣，喝下肚整個人都暖了起來。

他們安靜地喝著各自杯中的酒，沒有交談。醇酒和散發溫熱的火盆讓Erik逐漸放鬆，甚至有一點昏昏欲睡。

「Erik。」

他轉過頭望向Charles。Charles的嘴邊仍掛著笑容，但他的眼神非常嚴厲。

「看來他們沒有告訴你我的情況——你答應了這樁婚事，卻對我的情況一無所知。Erik，如果你不希望婚禮如期舉行，直說無妨。我會對大家解釋，你遭到欺瞞，不曉得我受傷一事。」

Erik不禁瞪大眼，他沒想到Charles竟會說出這種話。

Charles看起來非常誠懇，臉上沒有半點虛假。 _這表示Charles和Erik一樣，都被人設計了嗎？_

「如果婚禮取消，西徹斯特和吉諾沙的結盟恐怕會破局。」Erik提醒道。

「或許吧。」Charles聳了聳肩，「我無法給你保證，但我會盡一切的努力，避免結盟生變。然而我的兄長……Cain恐怕不會太高興。」

Erik愣愣望著Charles，他甚至不能確定Charles對他說這些話的用意為何。Charles究竟希望他悔婚？還是希望他知道實情後繼續下去？

吉諾沙會需要西徹斯特這個盟友，但西徹斯特呢？

「你為什麼要告訴我這些？」

「聯姻是結盟。你可以說我膽小，但我可不想死在枕邊人的手裡……抱歉，這是玩笑話……徹底失敗的玩笑話。如果從一開始就欺騙盟友，這種結盟不會穩固。」

很高興Charles也有這層認知。

「那你呢？Xavier……Charles，你希望婚禮照常舉行？還是趁早喊停？」

Charles將手裡的空杯翻來覆去數次，才小心翼翼說道：「能夠和你結婚，是我的榮幸。你出身好，有俊帥的容貌，又是傑出的戰士。雖然西徹斯特少有Omega上戰場，但不代表我們不欣賞英勇的Omega。」

說了一大段，Charles並沒有回答Erik的問題。

「Charles，你希望繼續嗎？」Erik追問道。

Charles沒有立刻回覆。他長長吁了一口氣，然後才說：「今年氣候特別惡劣，夏季碰上乾旱，冬季又格外嚴寒。明年若無法和南方恢復貿易，恐怕會因糧食短缺造成饑荒，所以……我們需要吉諾沙這個盟友。只不過，和我結婚，你可能會被人嘲笑。除此之外——」Charles垂下眼，不敢直視Erik，「我可能……不，不是可能，是無法……Erik，我無法給你孩子。」

Charles的聲音低不可聞，但聽在Erik耳裡，卻像是悶雷轟響。

_……至少Charles非常誠實……_

Erik瞪著火焰，陷入沉思。

悔婚可能會導致結盟生變，對吉諾沙或西徹斯特都沒有好處；但若他和Charles結婚，那將是有名無實的婚姻。

Charles看起來對婚姻並未太過熱衷，撇開那番客套話，Erik相信Charles如果有選擇的餘地，他八成會把Erik送上船運回吉諾沙。

但實際情況卻是無論Erik還是Charles都沒有選擇餘地。

假設Charles所說屬實，西徹斯特需要吉諾沙的農業資源，他們自然不會做出類似騙婚的傻事，徒增合作變數。因此，這有可能是單純的誤會嗎？半隱士Charles出門時通常騎在馬上，外頭罩著大衣和斗篷，外人根本看不出來他腿上套著輔具，而身邊的親信們三緘其口，以致於一般人不曉得Charles的殘疾。這也不是沒有可能。

_如果這不是設局而只是誤會呢？_

_如果西徹斯特不是唯一有所隱瞞的一方呢？_

Erik心念一動，「Charles，有一件事我必須告訴你……」

他忐忑不安掏出防身的鋼鐵匕首，平放在桌上。他攤開手掌，皮鞘裡的匕首貼著桌面打了數轉，凌空飛舞幾圈，最後落入Erik掌中。

「你是能力者！」

Charles驚訝的語氣可能是讚嘆也可能是嫌惡，Erik太過緊張無法分辨。「他們沒告訴你我是能力者？」

Charles搖頭。

_原來如此……西徹斯特不是唯一有所隱瞞的一方……_

世人皆視能力者為巫術的產物。

傳說，千年以前有一位法力高強的巫師，他對自己下了強大的咒術，成為史上第一位「能力者」。巫師想要統治全世界，他精心挑選死忠的信徒，對他們下咒， _賜予_ 他們能力。巫師以神祇自居，奴役世人又索求他們的崇拜。最終人數眾多的奴隸聯手起義，殺死巫師以及他的追隨者。但能力者並未隨著巫師與其信徒喪命而消失，咒術的力量早已透過血脈在人世間流傳，往後千年，從北方大陸到南方大陸再到西方群島，陸續不斷有嬰兒誕生即有能力。

在某些憎惡巫術的地區，人們會將能力者活活燒死。Erik幸運生在吉諾沙，他的族人相信具有能力的嬰兒毋須為千年前祖先犯下的過錯受罪。然而在海峽彼端，Essex家族囚禁能力者的親人，以此脅迫能力者為他們作戰……

Charles的目光非常柔和，他以堅定的口吻對Erik說：「西徹斯特對能力者相當包容，你不必擔心。」

「那你呢？你怎麼看待能力者？」

Charles不假思索回答：「能力者擁有異於常人的天賦，但他們身上流的血液與一般人無異。」

Charles篤定的態度在Erik內心深處挑起某種不知名的情緒。他忍不住對Charles咧笑，而Charles回以讓他心跳加速的溫暖微笑。

他有種預感，Charles和他應該能相處融洽。

忽然Charles偏過頭，望著城堡的方向，「啊，晚餐的時間到了。」

哦？

一陣急促的腳步聲響起，沒多久，Darkholme走進木棚。

一見到她，Charles立刻斂起嘻笑，直起身子，端坐在椅子上——這讓Erik瞭解到剛才Charles有多放鬆——他恭敬有禮對Erik說：「Lehnsherr閣下，請問我有榮幸邀請你和Shaw閣下與我們共進晚餐嗎？」

 


	3. Chapter 3

Erik不確定他陪同Charles走進飯廳的畫面送出何種訊息——當Logan推著Charles乘坐的輪椅，Darkholme在他前頭、Erik在他身側，四人一出現在飯廳入口，眾人紛紛停止交談，同時轉過頭朝向他們，而他們在眾目睽睽之下，沿著長桌間的通道，來到飯廳底端的主桌。

牆上的火把和桌上的蠟燭將偌大的飯廳照得亮如白晝，然而寬敞的廳室裡只有三分之一的餐桌旁坐著等待用餐的人，其餘則是空桌。稍早在城堡前的廣場上，Charles對Erik和Shaw解釋，日前Cain Marko率領一隊精銳的騎士前往據報有Stryker軍隊騷擾的山區巡視，此時人不在沙連城裡，Charles已經送出信使，通知Marko吉諾沙的客人已經抵達，請他任務結束後儘快回城。

主桌前，只有Shaw和Alex Summers。Darkholme挪開擺在正中央的椅子，好讓Charles的輪椅停放在主位。Shaw的座位在Charles右首，Erik則坐在他左首，而Darkholme坐進主桌最左側的空椅。待他們坐定，Logan離開主桌，加入其中一張長桌，Erik注意到先前替他牽馬的黑皮膚女孩也在那裡，他猜想圍坐在那張長桌旁的都是Charles的隨從。

儘管稍嫌冷清，但用餐的氣氛相當輕鬆，幾杯麥酒下肚之後，僕役們開始高聲交談，嘲雜的笑鬧聲迴盪在充滿食物香氣的飯廳裡。

西徹斯特菜餚使用的食材與吉諾沙的料理大同小異，然而烹飪方式卻大不相同，幾乎每道菜調味過重又過於油膩，幸好仍在Erik可以接受的範圍之內。

風乾的煙燻羔羊十分美味，與蕪菁和數種香料燉煮的新鮮鹿肉相當可口，Erik特別喜歡一道燉菜濃湯，曬乾後再煮軟的紫紅色海菜為濃湯添了幾分熟悉的海水氣味，他將硬得像石頭的裸麥麵包撕成小塊丟進盛裝濃湯的木碗，等到麵包吸收湯汁變得又溼又軟，再撈起來吃。不過散發著可疑腐臭味的發酵醃漬魚乾Erik才嚐了一小口就差點吐出來，他趕緊抓起酒杯，藉著一大口麥酒把噁心的魚乾沖下肚。原本他以為沒人發現，但Charles似乎注意到了，他抬手一揮，站在他們後方的男僕立刻上前，將桌上的醃漬魚乾撤下，端去分送給隨從，那個木盤幾乎瞬間被掃空。

Charles向Erik詢問吉諾沙的風土民情，他看似真心對Erik的故鄉感興趣。他們聊起航海，Erik發現這位半隱居的學者對船隻和航行都不陌生，而他甚至還擁有一艘名為Blackbird的雙桅小帆船——Alex插嘴說Blackbird是艘令人稱羨的快船——天氣好時他也會搭船遠行。

席間Charles和Darkholme數度無聲對望，他們的視線短暫相接又迅速別開，若不是Erik的座位恰巧在他們中間，他大概也不會注意到。 _他們看起來很親密。_ Erik想起Charles直呼她的名字，並聲稱她是他最信任的代理人。能夠與形同代理城主的Charles同坐在主桌，Darkholme想必也是貴族，而且地位頗高。她對Erik的敵意究竟是她排斥地獄火堡或吉諾沙？還是……出於更私人的理由，因為她對Charles有意，自然不會給他的未婚夫Erik好臉色？儘管Charles坦誠自己因傷「不能人事」，但Erik相信Charles仗著自己的容貌和談吐，仍能吸引到不在乎他殘疾的仰慕者。

話題不知不覺觸及率軍在外的Marko，以及長年與西徹斯特對立的Stryker家族。Alex說起他們必須謹慎選擇交戰的地點，避免Stryker的能力者對水源、森林、動物棲地、或村莊與耕地造成太大的破壞，就算他們成功擊退敵人，也毫無勝利的喜悅。

「Stryker的軍隊也有能力者？」Erik忍不住開口問。

「在這片土地上，哪個家族的軍隊沒有能力者？」Darkholme冷冷說：「差別只在『誰』對待能力者比較…… _人性_ 。」

「Stryker……他們招募能力者加入軍隊受訓成為的戰士。」Charles娓娓解釋：「不少能力者在他們成長的家鄉飽受歧視，加入Stryker的軍隊不但能獲得薪餉，也有機會為領主在戰場上爭取榮耀，讓他們得以一吐畢生的怨氣。」

「除了『招募』，Stryker也獵捕不願意為他作戰的能力者。」Darkholme看起來忿忿不平，「那些『毫無忠誠、背棄領主的叛徒』，被打上烙印，如同牲畜一般對待——」

「Raven。」Charles板起臉孔，制止她再說下去，「這不是合適款待客人的話題。」他給了Erik傳達歉意的一眼，彷彿為他口不擇言的屬下道歉。

但Erik搖了搖頭，「如果我將在西徹斯特長住，我得瞭解關於這裡的一切。」Charles已經知道Erik是能力者，或許他的動機是為Erik著想，然而不讓Erik聽到能力者的悲慘境遇，並非保護他的方式。

_「去西徹斯特吧，Erik。」_

在碼頭上送行時，Edie緊緊抱著兒子，在他耳旁哽咽低語：「去西徹斯特吧，Erik，離Essex越遠越好。」

Erik摟著母親的肩膀，久久不放。

「一切都會好好的。」Edie擠出微笑，她的聲音卻因抽泣而顫抖。「去西徹斯特，一切都會好好的。」

Erik不是Lehnsherr家族唯一適婚的Omega，但他是唯一的Omega能力者。

他真正的心願是留在吉諾沙，協助他的同胞對抗入侵的外來者。「我是戰士，我的戰場在這裡——吉諾沙——而不是三千五百里外某個Alpha的床上。」當Erik被告知自己將代表吉諾沙和西徹斯特的貴族結婚，他曾經向伯父抗議。

吉諾沙人奪回的第二大島「加塔島」逆轉戰局的一役，Erik是最大功臣。他率領一隊擅泳的島民在夜色掩護下划船靠近加塔島，他們將小船泊在海島南面的礁石區，泅水接近陸地，上岸後手刃駐守在海灘的部隊。Erik運用他的能力破壞敵人的戰船，他們燒毀敵軍數艘裝載油脂、木屑、與乾草等易燃物的火船，送出訊號給埋伏在無人島後方海域的吉諾沙船隊，數十艘船駛向失去了防守船隻的海港，熟悉地勢的島民搶上淺灘，與駐紮在島上的敵軍展開肉搏戰，旭日東升時吉諾沙人便已收復加塔島。

被俘的敵軍裡有兩名能力者，其中一位是戰鬥時能增大自己拳頭或其他身體部位的四十多歲Alpha男性，另一位則是看起來不過十二、三歲的女性Beta，她能徒手震碎岩石，遑論與她交戰敵人的骨頭與內臟。他們告訴吉諾沙人，Essex不止囚禁能力者的親人以此要脅能力者輸誠，他們更積極尋找Omega能力者，將他們當做繁衍「能力者戰士」的生產工具，關在如同繁殖場的囚室裡不見天日。

「Erik，我寧可戰場上沒有你而輸掉一場戰役，也不願意見到你落入那些人的手裡。」他的伯父語重心長說道：「讓我害怕的，是你可能遭遇到生不如死的命運，以及十年後Essex的船隊帶著繼承了你能力的童兵前來征服吉諾沙，屠殺我們的族人。」

他的親人固然擔心他戰死，但他們更加恐懼他被俘。

他們寄託他成為吉諾沙與西徹斯特結盟的橋梁，希望他遠離Essex的勢力，既是為了保護他的個人安全，同時也是為了保障吉諾沙人的未來。

他們以為Erik遠離吉諾沙就能平安無事，他將在遙遠的北方與行事低調的學者結婚，從此遠離戰場過著平靜的日子。

但他們都不曉得，北方雖沒有Essex的軍隊，但Stryker家族對世居在此的能力者，採取的手段是類似的行徑……

_Erik。_

Erik猛然抬起眼。

「Erik。」

他轉過頭，發現Charles憂心忡忡看著他。「這道菜不合你的胃口嗎？」

Erik定睛一看，自己的手裡不知何時拿著一片麵包，上頭塗抹著一團黏稠的白白綠綠，外觀有點像嘔吐物。他硬著頭皮嚐了一口，那是與起司燉煮爛熟的野菜，味道還不差。

「……還好。」

主桌上的話題已經改變了，Shaw和Alex談論海防，Darkholme和Charles不時插話加入討論，Erik則保持沉默。他感到Charles關切的目光不時落在他身上，令他異常焦躁。

男僕端上最後一道菜，木盤上擺著數種果乾，以及切成小片的陳年起司，讓他們配著葡萄酒享用。（來自南方的葡萄酒在西徹斯特可是奢侈品。）

餐後大夥陸續離席，Shaw和Erik向主人請安後，僕役舉著火把帶領他們走回城堡西翼二樓。Erik拖著腳步前行，胃裡裝滿了食物和酒使得他的頭腦一片昏沉，得知Charles的殘疾和北方能力者的處境弄得他心頭沉甸甸的，然而現在他只想倒頭大睡，暫時把這些煩惱全部拋開。

好不容易回到Erik的臥房，僕役為他點燃壁爐裡的柴火便躬身告退。門才關上，Erik還沒來得及坐下，外頭有人輕叩兩下門板，「Erik。」

那是Shaw的聲音。

Erik趕緊開門，放Shaw走進他的臥室，Janos則站在走廊上守候。

「Erik，雖然我不想丟下你，但明天一早我將出發前往大丘城拜訪Winston Frost，至多三天就會回來。如果你不放心，我讓Janos留在沙連城。」

「沒關係。」Erik搖頭婉拒，「我在城裡很安全。」

「好吧。」Shaw點了點頭，「Erik，關於Xavier的肢體傷殘，城堡裡的人不願多談，只知道他不是天生的瘸子，數年前出了意外受到重傷，之後才無法行走。」

「我知道。他已經告訴我了。」Charles沒有明確交代前因後果，但他確實對Erik提及受傷一事。

Shaw好奇問：「Xavier到底對你說了什麼？」

「他說，現在婚禮喊停或許還來得及。」

「你相信他嗎？」

「我相信他說的是真心話，也相信當他說『他無法給我保證』時，表示他對取消婚禮可能導致的後果無能為力。」Erik回答。

「他只說了那句？」

「他還說了——」Erik及時打住，他不確定Charles不介意Erik以外的人知道他的隱疾，然而……Shaw是Erik的監護人，Erik在做出最後決定之前必須詢問他的意見。「他還說，他無法給我孩子。」

Shaw揚起眉，看似驚訝不已。「他告訴你這些話的用意為何？」

「讓我知道實情？」Erik悶聲猜道。

Shaw一面思忖，手指不斷輕敲門邊的矮櫃。「Erik，你知道那代表了什麼嗎？……」見Erik搖頭，Shaw繼續說道：「如果你們沒有圓房，就算由教士主持結婚儀式，而你們在全城居民見證之下舉行婚禮，這段婚姻也不算生效。」

Erik啞口無言瞪著Shaw。

莫非這就是Charles的言下之意？對彼此無意的兩人不妨利用這段聯姻換取政治上的盟友，過幾年等吉諾沙和西徹斯特的關係穩固了，再以他們沒有圓房來解除婚姻。雖然Erik不太喜歡將婚姻當成權術耍弄的手段，但這個選項不僅顧及迫在眉睫的政治聯盟，更提供了一個臺階，假以時日他們終能從這段婚姻解脫——儘管離異的理由會讓Charles的面子掛不住。

截至目前為止，Charles對待Erik的表現無可挑剔，難道Erik的回報竟是未來在眾人面前揭他瘡疤嗎？

……除非Charles不在乎臉上無光也要擺脫Erik。

一般而言沒人會做這種蠢事，但為情所苦的人再蠢的事都做得出來。

「Raven Darkholme……她是什麼來歷？」

Erik突然改變話題，令Shaw面露詫色，但他仍回道：「她的雙親皆是Brian Xavier的舊屬，他們在戰場上相繼戰亡，Brian Xavier將他們留下的孤女接回家撫養，因此她形同Xavier家的養女。不同於你的未婚夫鮮少在外走動，Darkholme在貴族之間相當活躍，據說連Cain Marko都敬她三分。」

「她是Ch……Xavier的情人嗎？」

「就算是又如何？」Shaw輕哼，「Xavier不可能拋下即將舉行的婚禮和她私奔。Erik，這不是你該關心的事。」

「我知道。只不過——」

Shaw以幾近冷酷的語氣說：「倘若Xavier所言屬實，將來你也毋需擔心她有私生子女讓你難堪。」

Erik閉口不語。他有點後悔自己透露了太多關於Charles的私事。

或許是察覺到Erik的不悅，Shaw沒再針對該話題發表評論。他叮嚀Erik接下來兩天務必處處留意，小心自己的安全，在他回來之前別草率答應任何人的任何提議，「就算是Xavier也沒有例外。你不會想在這個時節捲入西徹斯特眾家族之間的角力。」

Erik點頭表示自己明白。Shaw道聲晚安後便離開了，留下他獨自一人。

Erik環伺周遭，現在他終於有心情打量房間了。一扇緊閉的窗戶，一座散發溫暖的壁爐，四面牆壁上懸著保暖的掛毯，房間中央有張蓋著厚重毛皮毯子的大床，此外還有一張結實的木桌、兩把笨重的椅子、以及一個沒有裝飾的矮櫃。整體而言這是一間乾淨又溫暖的臥室。

Erik脫下外衣，正打算爬上床鑽進舒適的厚毯，他再度聽到了敲門聲。他隨手將外衣披在肩上，快步走去應門。

他原以為來者是Shaw，Shaw離開後想起還有要事未交代而折返回，沒想到站在門外的是晚餐前領著他去見Charles的瘦小女僕。

「有什麼事嗎？」

「Xavier主人吩咐我為你暖床。」

暖床？…… _暖床？_

Erik不由得睜大眼，驚訝得連睡意也一掃而空。他瞪著貌似不過十三歲的女孩，而長相還算清秀的女孩毫不畏縮回望著他。

_這是北方人的奇怪風俗嗎？_

Erik不曉得該如何回應，於是他們兩人站著僵持了好半晌。

然後女孩側著身，鑽進半敞開的房門。

她直接走向壁爐，這時Erik才發現她手中握著一個附有木頭長柄的圓盤狀金屬容器。她蹲在壁爐前，拿起撥火棒翻動裡頭的柴薪，挑揀灰燼裝進容器。她來到床邊，掀開毛毯，將金屬容器貼著床單，把冰冷的被褥烘熱。

……喔，原來暖床指的是字面上的意思……

Erik的臉頰因為羞愧而發燙。「謝謝妳。」

她給了Erik一個稚氣未脫的真誠笑容，彷彿完全沒察覺他偏差的心思。

任務完成後，女孩向Erik躬身道晚安，她帶著工具走向半掩的房門，卻在門口突然止住腳步。她轉過身，朗聲說：「Xavier主人希望明天中午和閣下一起用餐。」

「當然。」Erik微笑回答。儘管他心底隱隱約約覺得好像有什麼不太對勁，但一時之間無法清楚明確點出。

他關上門板，插上門閂，以最快的速度爬上床蜷曲在暖和的毯子底下。他忍不住發出滿足的長嘆。

他闔上雙眼，回想著剛才Shaw的話。

不如就先完婚吧，過幾年後等政治情勢穩定了，再想辦法和Charles離異。雖說這種盤算對不起Charles，但Erik不想要一輩子困在西徹斯特的冰天雪地裡。

他懷念吉諾沙，他想要再回家鄉。

因為他是個戰士，而他的戰場在吉諾沙。

縱使思緒紛雜，旅行的疲倦仍讓Erik很快在溫暖的被窩裡入睡。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本這只是個關於政治聯姻的雷文腦洞，寫著寫著不小心變成長篇的設定了。  
> 雖然已經不想負責而用匿名發文，但還是稍稍劇透以免各位踩雷——
> 
> 1.如同配對欄位的顯示，主要配對是CEC，但也有SE。  
> 2.有角色死亡。  
> 3.有非常接近non-con的dub-con。  
> 4.沒有狂霸酷炫跩的主角威能，儘管他們可能很蘇。
> 
> 之後出現以上情節會分別在各章放警告標示。感謝大家支持這篇連我都被自己雷到不行的腦洞文。  
> 尤其 [手動消音]，謝謝你鼓勵我這個雷文產生器發文。


	4. Chapter 4

清晨時Erik被凍醒。

房間裡昏暗不明，爐火不曉得熄了多久，咻咻風聲規律地擊打緊閉的窗扉，而他瑟縮在毯子底下抖個不停。Erik抱著膝蓋，用力搓揉手臂和雙腳，希望身子暖和起來。歷經數分鐘白費力氣的嘗試，他放棄了，只能認命下床生火。

掀開毯子的瞬間Erik立刻後悔不已，他強烈質疑自己的判斷能力，甚至認為他過去做出的每一個決定恐怕都需要重新檢視。他以最快的速度披上外衣，踩進便鞋，藉著窗縫透入室內的微光來到壁爐，摸索放在爐邊的燧石和火刀。磕磕碰碰了好半天，Erik終於讓火絨接到一閃即逝的火花，他連忙俯身朝向孱弱的火苗吹氣，並將乾燥的木柴搭上點燃的木屑堆。火焰竄出的瞬間，Erik幾乎感激流涕，誰知生火這麼簡單的一件事竟能帶給他無比喜悅。

保暖問題獲得解決，Erik卻發現他肚子餓了。在他的家鄉，他會直接走進廚房，隨意取用廚子准許他帶走的食物——但他相當肯定這一套不適用於沙連城堡。這裡的規矩是什麼？他應該呼喚僕役過來為他打點生活所需嗎？……Erik想起Shaw曾提及，相較於其他大陸民族，西徹斯特人多不拘泥禮節，鹵莽的舉止固然不可取，但他們不會斤斤計較每一個言行是否合乎禮儀。「我相信自由奔放的吉諾沙人應該很容易適應西徹斯特的生活。」Shaw向他保證。以吉諾沙人的標準，Erik的性格算是拘謹，然而這不代表他受得了繁文縟節或嚴苛規範。

Erik穿好衣服和鞋襪，開門走出臥室。四下一片靜悄悄，彷彿整座城堡仍在沉睡，窗戶吹進來的微風沒有他想像中冷，外頭天空隱隱透著光。他獨自步下樓梯，傳入耳裡的細微腳步聲、碰撞聲、以及交談聲，讓他瞭解到至少有一部分人已經醒了。

聲音來自大門敞開的飯廳，Erik猶豫片刻才朝那裡走去。飯廳裡，寥寥數盞油燈擺在長桌上，十幾人分坐在不同張桌前正在用餐，Erik認出Logan在其中，他立刻走向在場唯一的熟面孔。

他走近時，Logan抬起頭，笑著說：「早安，Lehnsherr閣下。」

「早安。」Erik回道。很不巧的，他的肚子選在這一刻發出咕嚕聲。

Logan瞪著面前的木碗，「如果你不介意早上只有這種粗食，我叫他們弄點吃的給你。」

Erik搖頭，「看起來相當不錯。」只要能果腹，不管什麼食物都好。好吧，散發惡臭的醃漬魚乾例外。

Logan對同桌的一名黑髮男孩招手，「你，去廚房拿一些像樣的食物給Lehnsherr閣下。」

男孩忙不迭地從座位上跳起來，一溜煙跑開。

Logan招呼Erik和他一起用餐，Erik不加思索在他旁邊的空位坐下，看著他狼吞虎嚥碗裡的穀物粥。大清早Logan已經穿上皮甲，腰間佩著短劍，Erik納悶這只是Logan的習慣，抑或城堡裡沒有他假想的安全？

沒多久男孩端著托盤回來了，他帶給Erik一杯蜂蜜酒、一碗加了果乾的燕麥粥，以及一塊剛烤好的熱騰騰麵包。拍扁的圓麵包雖然乾硬，至少味道不壞，和入麵團的切碎榛果和蜂蜜讓麵包嚐起來又香又甜。

別張桌子有人偷偷打量他，Erik毫不閃躲回望，使得那些人自討沒趣別開臉閃避他的視線。

Logan吃完穀物粥之後仍留在桌邊陪Erik——不過他指使那位跑腿的男孩為他又倒了杯麥酒——待Erik享用完早餐，再送他離開飯廳。

在飯廳外，Erik遇見神色匆匆的Janos，他被告知Shaw一行人即將出發，Shaw想要親口向Erik道別，敲了門卻發現Erik不在房裡，於是Shaw連忙差遣手下分頭搜尋Erik。Erik聽了不免感到歉疚，他趕緊揮別Logan，跟隨Janos去見他的監護人。

來到門廳時Erik才想起他沒穿大衣，他咬緊牙，硬著頭皮踏出室外。黎明時分的寒意並未如他預期的逼人，他抱著雙臂快步走向整裝待發的隊伍。Shaw坐在馬上，見到Erik的當下他似乎鬆了一口氣。在Erik開口道歉之前，Shaw先抬手制止了他。Shaw反倒向Erik致歉，為了他無法陪在Erik身邊，他的監護人不厭其煩再度叮嚀他謹言慎行，Erik只能點頭，並且向Shaw保證他不會莽撞行事。

Erik跟在隊伍旁穿過城堡前的廣場，他得小跑步才能跟上馬匹的腳步，但他認為這不失為讓身體暖起來的好辦法。目送隊伍通過柵門離開城堡，以及Shaw的背影消失在街道巷弄之間，Erik才掉轉腳跟，往城堡的方向走回去。但他沒有直接走進城堡，而是在城堡外漫步閒晃。

日出了。朝陽躲在雲層後方若隱若現，光暈將山間的迷霧染上色澤深淺不一的金黃，銀白色的峰嶺既陌生又美麗，Erik不由看得入迷，甚至覺得吸入胸腔的冷冽空氣相當清新宜人。他踩著積雪和碎冰覆蓋的石徑來到前一天晚上Charles和他相約見面的庭院，石磚砌成的水池裡是一塊堅冰，木棚幾乎隱沒在雪堆之中，而掛在樹梢的霧淞勾勒出一幅Erik從未見過的風景畫，他不得不承認天寒地凍的西徹斯特並非一無可取。

直到Erik打了個寒顫，他才開始想念溫暖的室內。他轉過身，沿著原路走回城堡。接近城堡，雪地上出現凌亂的腳印，融雪和底下的黑土和在一起，弄得通道溼滑泥濘，他謹慎踏出每一步，一點也不想在雪地裡摔個四腳朝天。

「……放開我……」

微弱的哭聲鑽入Erik耳朵，他警戒地停下腳步，側耳傾聽。除了哭喊哀求放手的年輕女聲，他還聽到男子的笑聲。

Erik毫不遲疑往聲音來源走去。

靠近馬廄的外牆轉角，兩名隨從模樣的男子包圍著一名個頭不及他們胸口的女孩。他們嘻笑拉扯她的衣袖和裙襬，從這個角度Erik看不清女孩的身形或容貌，只看見她的衣服以及她奮力揮舞手臂想要推開侵害者。

「喂。」Erik出聲喊道，同時邁開大步走向他們。

Erik的出現引起了他們的注意，然而那兩位男子雖暫時停手，卻沒有放開女孩的跡象。Erik暗暗摸向懷裡的匕首，他不希望情況演變為他必須出手教訓這兩個人渣，他來到西徹斯特肩負的責任是聯姻結盟而不是製造衝突。

當Erik終於抵達轉角處，他發現那個女孩就是昨天傍晚為Charles傳話、以及夜裡為Erik暖床的瘦小女僕。

女孩也認出Erik了，然而她的表情不像看到救星鬆了一口氣，反倒更加驚恐。

兩名男子大剌剌打量Erik，其中一位Alpha甚至還湊近他裝模作樣深深吸了一口氣，「憑你一個Omega也敢囂張？」

Erik不加思索立刻反擊，他揪住那位Alpha的衣領，推著他撞向牆壁。那個不知好歹的傢伙反射性握住腰際的劍柄，就要拔刃，但Erik的動作更快，他將手掌按上金屬劍鞘，暗中催動能力，連鞘帶劍奪在手裡，猛力往上一提，順勢將一小段出鞘的劍鋒抵住那人的咽喉。「對，就憑我這個Omega。」

那位Alpha不敢置信瞪著他，眼裡閃著燃燒的憤怒。

Erik感應到身後另一人快速逼近，他正想動用能力扯著另一名男子的佩劍將他摔在雪地，卻聽到女孩高聲尖叫：「Lehnsherr閣下！小心！」

打算偷襲Erik的人倏忽靜止在距離他背後不到兩步的地方，而被Erik壓在牆上的人停止掙扎並垂下雙手，根據他們的反應，Erik知道他們認出了他，也知道他們不會再攻擊他或女僕。

Erik緩緩鬆開手，慢慢往旁邊站開一步。

那兩個人沒有再看Erik，他們拔腿就跑。

望著他們狼狽逃遠的背影，Erik忍不住冷哼。原來仗著自己身為Alpha的生理優勢欺負Omega的渾球不論到哪裡都能見到。

Erik轉過身打量整理衣服的女僕，「妳還好嗎？」他關切問道。他注意到女孩的其中一隻衣袖扯破了，她的手臂內側有一大片燒傷疤痕。

「我沒事。謝謝你，Lehnsherr閣下。」當她發現Erik目光落在她手臂上，她趕緊手忙腳亂拉扯衣服遮住裸露的皮膚，「沒事，這是舊傷……對不起，Lehnsherr閣下，這都是我的錯。我睡晚了，送熱水到你房裡，沒看到你。我到處找你。有人告訴我你在飯廳，我去飯廳又沒看到你。有人說你到外頭，所以我也到了外頭。結果碰上他們……」她說得顛三倒四，卻也把來龍去脈交代了明白。

「不必道歉，這不是妳的錯。」Erik餘怒未消，「妳是Charles的人，他們還敢對妳動手動腳？」這是否代表了Charles在沙連城裡的地位不高，導致他的僕人被別人欺侮？

「可能是我平常跟Xavier主人住在北沙連，他們不認得我。」

Erik暗暗嘆了一口氣，要這麼解釋也不是不行。

他們一起走進城堡，途中Erik問了女孩的名字，得知她叫做Laila。當他重複她名字時，Laila給了他一抹羞怯的微笑。

回到臥室，Erik阻止Laila再端熱水過來，他用水盆裡的冷水洗漱，並且讓Laila伺候他整理儀容。

女僕離開後，Erik發現從現在到午餐還有一大段時間，而無所事事待在房裡只會把他悶壞。他穿上大衣，打算趁這空檔到沙連城裡晃晃。

怎知他在門廳撞見了可能是整座城堡裡他最不想碰到的人。

「Erik。」

直呼他的名字？當然了。

「Darkholme小姐。」Erik勉強應道。

「你想趁沒人注意的時候偷溜出去嗎？」

「我不知道Charles期待我端坐在房間裡只有獲得他允許才能外出。」Erik按捺不住脾氣回嘴。

她毫不客氣賞了Erik一計白眼，然而當她再度開口時，她的語氣卻沒有Erik預期的怠慢。「如果你想到城裡走走，我可以帶路。」

Erik狐疑地盯著她，懷疑她友善的背後可能有詐。

但Darkholme聳了聳肩，「反正我剛好要出去。來吧。」

說完，她轉過身逕自踏出門廳，一拍之後Erik追了出去。

見Erik步出大門，她稍稍放慢腳步，讓Erik跟上。「你可以叫我Raven。」她親熱地說。

對於她前倨後恭的態度轉變，Erik決定不動聲色觀察一陣子再下結論。

Raven傾身靠近Erik，以閒談天氣的輕鬆口吻說道：「Charles說你是能力者。」

_這可真是太好了！_

Erik忍不住皺眉。他不知道自己比較介意的，究竟是Charles將他的能力者身分透露給她，還是她直呼Charles的名字？

城堡柵門前的守衛見到Raven，二話不說直接放兩人出去。Raven踏著輕快的腳步，帶領Erik走進城裡彎曲狹窄的巷弄。

沙連城的房屋大半低矮，多由石磚與夯土築成，間或也有木板搭建的小屋。路面鋪著圓石和乾草，如同長灣鎮的街道。房舍與道路之間的空地上，四、五人圍坐在火堆旁，木頭三腳架立在火堆上，三腳架吊掛著鍋釜，釜裡熬煮的食物貌似穀物粥，貼著燒紅柴火擺放一塊圓形金屬板，金屬板上正在烘烤拍扁的圓麵包。

城民們見到Raven，他們紛紛朝她點頭致意，而她面帶微笑向他們一一還禮。

 _看來Raven Darkholme在平民之間頗受歡迎。_ Erik暗忖。

她帶著Erik不斷向北走，直到城牆出現在他們眼前。他們沿著城牆又走了一小段，最後來到城門口。Erik認出這不是昨天傍晚他們進城時通過的城門。Raven腳下不停走過城門，Erik雖然困惑不已仍跟著她一起出城。

但他們沒有走太遠——城門外橋頭佇立著一個從頭到腳都包裹在午夜藍斗篷裡的人影，Raven放開腳步朝那人奔去。「Hank！」她高喊。

Erik看到那人不但將帽兜拉得極低，還用同色系的絨布蒙住口鼻，只露出一雙在陽光底下既是藍色又閃著金色光澤的明亮大眼。Hank的斗篷領口也別著那枚十字交叉在圓心的銀色徽章，因此Erik推斷他也是Charles的隨從。

「Raven。」他開口輕喚。

Raven笑吟吟跳進Hank懷裡，用力摟住他的脖子，而Hank則張開手臂環抱住她的腰。

倘若Erik還有任何Raven對Charles一往情深的疑慮，此刻皆已煙消雲散——十幾歲時Erik曾經談過一場無疾而終的戀愛，他的對象是加塔島一位船主的女兒，打從一開始兩人就知道彼此的身分差異使他們無法結縭，但這事實沒能阻止他們在月光下海灘上傾訴愛意，而那段經歷讓Erik體驗到自己的心為另一個人跳動的患得患失是什麼滋味——他看過Raven熱情擁抱Alex，當時她的神情與此時臉上洋溢的柔情截然不同。這是戀愛中人的模樣，這位神祕的Hank才是她的情人。

過了好一會，那兩人才依依不捨鬆開彼此。Hank朝Erik微微躬身，「Lehnsherr閣下，我是Hank McCoy，Charles的私人醫生。」

Erik開始懷疑Charles讓每一位屬下都直呼他的名字。

Hank和Raven挽著對方的手臂緩緩走回城，Erik跟在他們身後幾步距離之外，他覺得自己像是陪同年輕情侶外出約會的長輩，不干擾他們交流的同時又防止年輕人做出逾矩的行為。他們在沙連城裡繞了一圈，經過熱鬧的市集時三人放慢腳步瀏覽每一個攤販，大部分是背著魚簍兜售鮮魚的小販，也有拎著野兔和野鳥的獵戶，以及推車上陳列新鮮麵包和烘餅的麵包師父。Hank在其中一攤買了幾束曬乾香草，當他掏出錢幣付帳時，Erik注意到他的雙手比常人大了一倍半。

午餐時Erik才再度見到Charles。他雙眼下方有道黑影，彷彿昨晚沒睡好。今天中午主桌上只有Charles、Erik、以及一位沒見過的中年人，Alex和Raven都不在飯廳，Hank和Logan也不見蹤影。Charles為Erik介紹主桌上的生面孔，一名黑髮藍眼的中年Beta男子，「這是Warren Worthington Jr.，他是我們的商船領袖，而Worthington是西徹斯特最富有的家族。」

「是沙連城最富有的家族。」Worthington更正，「西徹斯特還有其他家族不會同意你的發言。」當他聽到Charles介紹同桌的客人是吉諾沙的Erik Lehnsherr，Worthington稍稍瞪大眼，「請問Erich Lehnsherr閣下是你的……？」

「我的伯父。」Erik回答。

「啊。」他露出和善的笑容，「我認識你的伯父，十多年前我在外海一座島嶼躲避颶風時巧遇他的船。他是一位令人敬佩的出色航海家，而他無拘無束的性格也讓我相當羨慕。」

「是的，我們都說他是典型的吉諾沙人。」

Erich Lehnsherr生性崇尚自由、喜愛冒險，他寧可駕船出海闖蕩，也不願頂著領主頭銜統治吉諾沙群島。成年禮一過Erich就宣布放棄繼承權，改由性格穩重的弟弟Jakob接掌Lehnsherr族長的職位。然而這位瀟灑不羈的航海家如願逍遙了幾年，卻因Jakob船難去世而他兩名子女Ruth和Erik仍未成年，不得不返鄉擔起責任。獨身的Erich指定姪女Ruth為繼承人，打算等政治情勢穩定之後便傳位給她。

Worthington熱切向Erik打聽他的伯父以及吉諾沙的現況，他尤其對氣候、海流、以及島嶼的物產表達高度興趣，Erik幾乎可以想像這位船商已經開始計劃雙方結盟後他該如何透過貿易獲利。Charles偶爾插話，大部分時間他安靜聆聽。

Erik突然瞭解到Charles安排這頓午餐的用意在於讓Erik有機會認識對吉諾沙感興趣的要人，倘若到最後他們的婚事告吹，西徹斯特仍有重要人物——基於自身利益——願意發揮影響力維持雙邊的友好關係。

Erik喜歡的燉菜濃湯又出現在餐桌上，雖有同樣的紫紅色海菜但使用了不同蔬菜與香料的緣故，濃湯嚐起來與昨晚那道不太相同。他也喜歡以茴香和韭蔥調味的蒸貽貝，海鳥蛋的味道稍微腥了點不過還算鮮美，他甚至吃了一口鹼漬魚，透明膠狀的魚肉外觀怪異，然而搭配豌豆泥和融化奶油一起送入嘴裡的滋味也不差。

大夥吃吃喝喝到下午都過快了一半才散，僕役們忙著清理飯廳而廚房裡也已開始準備晚餐的材料。

Erik回房打盹了一會，Laila敲門進來，通知說Charles邀請他騎馬。儘管Erik不確定讓Charles「逞強」騎馬是否合適，但習慣寬廣天空與海洋的他關在城堡裡早就悶壞了，巴不得有機會外出。

他穿妥禦寒衣物後跟隨Laila前去城堡的馬廄，到了那裡他看見Raven已經在馬廄外等候。

Raven吩咐馬夫牽出前一天載Erik翻山越嶺的年輕母馬——她叫Magenta，天曉得哪個色盲竟給黑馬取這名字——Erik這才知道Magenta是Charles特地差人送到長灣給他的禮物，只不過當時沒人記得順口提及這事。

Erik從Raven手裡接過一根胡蘿蔔餵給Magenta，他隨手梳著她烏亮的鬃毛，她吃完點心後用舌頭舔了舔Erik的手掌，發現Erik手上已經沒東西，又對他噴氣。

沒多久Charles也出現了，他趴在Hank背上，像個幼童似的由屬下揹出門。Charles的雙腿已經套上金屬支架，Raven帶著上了鞍的白馬來到他們身旁，Charles壓住Hank的肩膀，在Hank協助下把自己的身體移到馬背上。坐上馬鞍的瞬間Charles差點失去平衡，幸虧Raven眼明手快扶住他的腰，Charles才沒摔下馬。Erik差點嚇出一身冷汗，但Charles卻像個沒事人似的朝他微笑，彷彿不慎落馬沒什麼大不了的。

等他們把Charles確實綁在馬鞍上，並且用斗篷將雙腳遮好，Erik才躍上黑馬，陪同Charles緩步前行，Raven則騎著灰馬遠遠跟在後面。

他們直接出了城，朝著湖泊低窪處騎去。今日天氣晴朗，一整天無風也無雪，西斜的太陽將天邊雲朵映成紅霞，地上積雪不深，他們的坐騎走得還算輕鬆。一路上Erik提心弔膽打量著Charles，深怕他不小心墜馬，好在他身下那匹白馬非常聽話，而且看似習於Charles的操控。

Erik一直在等Charles開口，他猜想Charles特意帶他離開城堡，應該是有話想對他說但不希望被人偷聽。不過Erik等了又等，他們都已經來到湖邊沿著湖畔緩行，Charles還是沒出聲。既然如此，Erik乾脆自己開口了。

「Charles。」

「是的，Erik？」他轉過頭望向Erik，臉上掛著一貫的溫暖微笑。

「你介意我問你一個問題嗎？」

「……你想問是我怎麼受傷的？……那是狩獵意外。」Charles隨口回答。

Erik安靜等了片刻，Charles沒再多做解釋，很顯然不想繼續那個話題。

他們在沉默之中走了一會，Charles長長嘆了一口氣，終於說話了：

「Erik，請不要會錯意，別把我接下來說的當做冒犯。昨晚，我想了幾乎一整夜，認為這不是最好的辦法。如果你不敢悔婚的顧慮是擔心我們雙方的結盟關係生變，或許……或許我可以向Cain建議，找一個遠比我更合適的人和你結婚。」

「你不是說過你的繼兄『恐怕不會太高興』嗎？」Erik引述他的話反駁。

Charles苦笑說：「我會坦白承認自己無法履行『婚姻義務』。」

Erik瞪著Charles，他的笑容像是一張劣質的面具，把心底的憂愁和苦惱全都藏在後頭不讓旁人窺得。一股無名怒火自Erik胸腹間竄升，他沉著嗓子問：「Charles，請你老實告訴我，這個婚姻安排是有人故意要給你難堪嗎？」

Charles先是微怔，然後啞然失笑，「Erik，你說話總是這麼直接嗎？」

「我不喜歡拐彎抹角。」

他輕笑著搖了搖頭，隔了一會才說：「受傷之後，我的身體多了些限制和不便，這都是事實。」他以雲淡風輕的口吻迴避了Erik的問題。

Erik疑惑地問：「我以為……你會希望我們先結婚，隔幾年等結盟穩固了，再找理由解除婚姻……難道你找我私下說話的用意不是這個？」

Charles眼底閃現一道銳利的鋒芒，但旋即消失無蹤。他輕聲問：「這是『你』的臆測？還是Shaw的？」

「……Shaw。」Erik據實回答。在Shaw點明之前，Erik甚至沒想到那可能是Charles的盤算。

「我考慮過，但我不確定你會想要這種婚姻，同時我也不希望你迫於別無選擇而答應。你值得更好的，Erik，你值得比我更好的對象。」

「Charles！」Raven響亮的呼喚從後頭傳來。

他們拉住韁繩，停在原地等Raven策馬奔近。

「Cain回來了。」她大聲說：「我在路上碰到先行返回城堡的斥候，他說Cain今晚就會回沙連。」

Erik和Charles互望一眼，他們不約而同掉轉馬頭，三人匆匆回城。城堡裡上上下下忙得不可開交，準備迎接即將歸來的城主。

他們在馬廄分手，Hank肩負Charles離開，Erik則回到他自己的臥室。Laila送來熱水和毛巾，讓Erik洗去長途旅行的塵垢。她端著污水盆離開後不久，又帶著一位年輕男孩回來。Erik認出他就是今早為他進廚房拿早餐的黑髮男孩。男孩拿出剃刀和皮帶，恭敬地說他會幫Erik刮鬍。Erik端坐在椅子上仰起頭讓男孩將他臉頰和下巴的鬍渣剃個乾乾淨淨，一面聽著Laila和男孩閒聊，得知Cain已經回到城堡，今天的晚宴想必非常熱鬧，食物豐盛不說，還有樂手和詩人表演娛賓。

晚餐時Erik穿著正式的衣服走進飯廳，僕役領著他來到主桌，Erik終於見到了西徹斯特的領主。

Cain Marko是個一頭紅髮、滿臉橫肉的高壯大漢。他站在Erik面前，宛若一堵厚牆也像一座小山，賁張肌肉將身上的皮甲繃得鼓鼓的。和他面對面的當下，Erik完全理解Charles為何不想和他爭奪領主的位置。

他們依序入座，Cain居中，Erik在他右首，Charles的輪椅則擺在主桌最右側；Cain左首是一位Erik沒見過的黑髮青年，最左側是Raven。

主菜還沒上桌，飯廳裡已經吵成一團。Cain大聲說話、大口喝酒，底下的隨從們笑鬧附和。不少人明目張膽端詳Erik，同時對Charles投以好奇和懷疑的視線。

Cain左邊的黑髮青年附在他耳旁低聲說了幾句，西徹斯特的領主猛然轉過頭，瞪著Erik，豎起眉頭，高聲問道：「喂，Lehnsherr，你到底要不要跟我小弟結婚？」

Charles的臉色瞬間刷白。

偌大的飯廳突然安靜了下來。

Charles曾經告訴Erik，和他結婚可能會被人嘲笑，此外他也坦誠無法給Erik孩子。然而打從Erik踏上西徹斯特的土地，Charles始終很照顧他，對他沒半點虧待。就算他們的婚姻只是徒具形式而沒有實質內容，Charles Xavier仍是一位值得敬重的人。

於理，Charles說聯姻即結盟，因此慎選盟友是最重要的。Erik不認識西徹斯特其他的貴族，但他相信要找到另一個像Charles待人真誠、以大局為重、即使自己臉上無光也能隱忍、再加上包容Erik身為能力者的貴族，恐怕不是一件易事。

於情，Erik不能在這個時間點公然遺棄Charles，害他當眾出醜。

Erik深深吸了一口氣，以堅定的口吻回答：「是的。這是我的榮幸。」

Cain哈哈大笑，「我的小弟要結婚了！這是值得慶祝的好消息！」他站起身高聲歡呼，嚷著僕役快點倒酒。他繞過Erik來到Charles身邊，用力拍打他的肩膀，並且將酒杯塞進準新郎的手裡逼著他乾杯。

Charles擠出微笑，端起酒杯和他的繼兄對飲。

Cain Marko宣布他們的婚禮將在冬季慶典舉行——一年當中白晝最短、黑夜最長的那天，他的繼弟將和吉諾沙領主的姪子結婚。（Cain大笑說，讓他的小弟盡情享受漫長的新婚夜。）

隔了兩天，Shaw回來了。當他得知Erik一時意氣用事當眾宣佈無論如何他都會和Xavier結婚，而沒有以此為籌碼乘機向西徹斯特索取一些賠償，Shaw雖眉頭緊鎖但沒有出言責備Erik。

接下來是冗長乏味卻又必要的婚姻協議，討論雙方的財產分配、日常開銷、以及子女繼承等諸多繁瑣細項。

婚後Erik必須與Charles同住在北沙連。Charles負擔兩人的生活開銷，並且將北沙連一半的歲收交予Erik，供他私人花用。Charles有權力使用Erik從吉諾沙帶來的財物、以及他在吉諾沙持有土地的所有收入，但必須經過Erik同意。

他們的孩子會繼承Charles以及Erik的財產。倘若他們沒有子女，Erik去世後，他的土地將回歸Lehnsherr家族；Charles去世後，北沙連由Charles最近的親屬繼承，但他或她必須持續支付Erik的生活費用，直到Erik離開西徹斯特。

（一直保持沉默的Charles突然開口，他承諾將雙桅小帆船Blackbird留給Erik。 _在我離世後，你可以搭乘我的快船返回吉諾沙。_ Erik幾乎能猜到Charles心底的想法，他握緊拳頭，不知道該作何感想。）

婚後，若其中一方違背婚姻協議的財產分配、或無力供給配偶生活、或粗暴虐待配偶、或拒絕與配偶同床，另一方可以提出離異。

協議內容獲得雙方同意後，他們在羊皮紙上簽下了各自的名字。

西徹斯特為表示友好，Worthington的商船近日將啟程，載運適合造船的木材前往吉諾沙。長灣的Summers家族以及艾爾島的Cassidy家族各派出一艘戰船隨行，宣誓西徹斯特會兌現承諾，協助吉諾沙抵禦海峽彼端Essex家族潛在的威脅。

Erik和Charles婚禮舉行的前一天，沙連城刮起暴風雪。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於這篇的ABO設定，Omega有發情期、Alpha有knot，但沒有標記或連結，離婚、再婚什麼的在這個世界都有。
> 
> 沒有mpreg，因為某人身有「隱疾」的緣故。然而關於生育的話題會鬼打牆不斷重複，畢竟產生具有雙方血緣關係的合法繼承人是政治聯姻的重要目標……
> 
> 總之，下一章終於能結婚了～～


	5. Chapter 5

如果Erik願意承認他曾經幻想過自己的婚禮，那麼他可能也會一併承認這不是他嚮往的婚禮——暫且不提未婚夫Charles的「身體限制」，Erik最大的遺憾絕對是遠在吉諾沙的家人沒能出席。

婚期敲定之後，西徹斯特當然差遣信使隨船前去吉諾沙報訊，然而搭船往返兩地最起碼需要二十多天，Erik的親人自然不可能趕上他的婚禮。

Erik一度想要請求Shaw派麾下的能力者Azazel將他的家人接來，但他還沒開口就先打消了這個念頭。首先，沒人敢保證Azazel能攜帶至少兩人平安無事瞬間飛越三千五百里，Erik不打算拿自己親人的性命做試驗；其次，一旦Erik的親人突然現身在西徹斯特，勢必啟人疑竇，進而曝露Shaw手下的能力者可以瞬間移動。

誠如Raven Darkholme所言—— _「在這片土地上，哪個家族的軍隊沒有能力者？」_ ——地獄火堡的主人旗下也有數名效忠於他的能力者。

有些能力者在戰場上令敵人聞風喪膽，例如Janos，當Essex的船隊浩浩蕩蕩逼近吉諾沙本島，Janos從船上一躍入海，捲起海水高高托起自己的身軀，同時刮起旋風吹向敵船，頃刻間海面盡是翻覆的船隻；還有一些能力者適合刺探軍情，例如來無影去無蹤的Azazel，他能不費吹灰之力穿越敵軍防線，神不知鬼不覺潛入防守嚴密的城堡，這一類的能力者多半選擇（或被要求）隱藏身分，由於暗中行事才能將他們的長處發揮得淋漓盡致。

Erik知道Azazel這號人物的存在，代表Shaw足夠信任他，願意和他分享機密，他總不能厚顏請求Shaw為了他冒險。 _至少Shaw在這裡。_ Erik安慰自己，事實上這也是Shaw陪同Erik前來西徹斯特的理由之一，他將在婚禮上代表Erik缺席的家人。

Cain回城之後，Charles沒有再約Erik私下見面，他們的交流僅只於餐桌上的禮貌寒暄。Erik不免擔心那晚他的衝動發言可能無意中得罪了Charles，然而Charles待他依舊溫和有禮，他還積極邀請Erik出席商討三方結盟的會議。

會中Erik沒有發言，他坐在長桌邊旁聽Shaw——同時代表地獄火堡與吉諾沙——和西徹斯特領主的顧問團以及商船代表們討論海防與貿易航線等事項。Erik發現Cain不適合在桌前主持會議，他一臉不耐直打哈欠，接近中午時還直嚷著有話就快說別耽擱大家吃午餐。Shaw曾經說過Cain不完全信任他的繼弟，然而就Erik觀察到的，當顧問們各執己見、爭論不休時，Cain不僅徵詢Charles的意見，他甚至高聲訓斥不服氣的屬下：「只要我小弟說不妥，誰都他媽的別想做。」

Worthington的商船出港之前，Warren Worthington Jr.來到城堡見Erik，表示他願意為Erik帶信給吉諾沙的親人。Erik想來想去，最後只請Worthington傳簡單的口信給他的母親，要她放心， _「一切都會好好的。」_ Erik不希望他們在這關頭獲悉半隱居學者的真實情況，以免好不容易談成的盟約再生波折。

同一天，Summers家的次子也來到沙連城堡，Scott Summers將隨他的父親Christopher搭乘戰船Tidebreaker前往吉諾沙，曾拜在Charles門下的年輕人專程來見昔日師長。褐髮青年頭戴紅寶石眼罩，Erik被告知他是能力者，眼罩是避免他能力失控釀成大禍的防具。事實上，Scott是Erik抵達西徹斯特見到的第一位能力者——Caspartina接近長灣時，Erik在外海看到射向天際的那道紅光，就是Scott從瞭望塔發出的訊號。

Raven一時玩興大發，她慫恿Scott在Erik面前展示他的能力。Scott起初推辭，等到他獲悉Erik也是能力者，他便微笑答應了。他們結伴來到庭院，Raven指著一棵松樹，說那是他的目標。Scott取下眼罩，一束紅光自他雙眼射向松樹，從中劈開粗壯的樹幹，轉瞬間高大的松樹轟然倒地。Raven拍手叫好，過了一會她卻皺起眉，喃喃說：「糟糕，我忘了那顆樹是Charles的祖父親手種的……」

冬季慶典將至，受邀參加婚禮的賓客陸續抵達沙連城，或寄宿親朋家或投宿旅店，也有少數與Marko交好的貴族住進城堡客房。Shaw為Erik引見Adrienne Frost，Winston Frost的長女，她代表大丘城Frost家出席婚禮。然而Erik不怎麼欣賞Adrienne，當Shaw不在場時，那位盛氣凌人的Alpha毫不掩飾她對Erik的蔑視。

婚禮前一天，Erik經歷了此生第一場暴風雪。

黎明時Erik被呼嘯風聲吵醒，他聽到樹枝在狂風中搖擺的颯颯聲，也聽到類似暴風雨來臨時高漲海浪拍打在岸邊岩石的轟隆作響。一整天城堡門窗緊閉，壁爐裡柴火燒個不停，悶得發慌的Erik雖覺得新奇但他可沒有不智到穿上大衣走進狂風暴雪之中一探究竟。不過他逮到風聲暫歇的機會打開窗戶，冷風夾雜著雪花灌入室內，窗臺上有團黑糊糊的東西掉進房裡，摔落地面發出咚的一聲，惹得站在他身後的Laila發出驚呼。他們彎腰察看，原來那是一隻凍死的星鴉，Laila用兩隻手指捻起牠僵直的翅膀，拎著堅硬如石塊的鳥屍離開房間，走到門邊又回過頭拜託Erik趕快把窗關上。

這天晚上，Laila照例來到房裡添柴火並為Erik暖床，她唉聲嘆氣說，大雪封了進出城的道路，北沙連的人明天恐怕無法趕來。「Moira夫人和Jean小姐一定會很遺憾她們錯過Xavier主人的婚禮。」

Erik沒聽過那兩個名字。他向Laila投以詢問的眼神，而機靈的女孩立刻解釋，她們分別是MacTaggert家的寡婦和Grey家的獨生女，她們長住在北沙連，協助Charles打點學校的事務。

 _北沙連。_ 婚後他將跟隨Charles返回北沙連，一起生活在隱蔽於山間的河谷小鎮。 _住在那種地方應該很無聊。_ Erik不禁暗暗嘆氣，但這正是他家人的期望，寧願他過著平安無事、乏味無趣的日子，也不願見到他涉險。

夜裡風勢轉弱，隔天清晨風停了，只剩下白茫茫的雪片飄落不停。

天還沒亮，城堡裡已經一片忙亂，僕役們出動鏟除戶外的積雪，清出賓客通行的道路以及婚禮舉行的庭院，留在城堡裡的則趕工佈置舉辦婚宴的飯廳，至於廚房裡的人更是忙得分身乏術。

接近中午時，Laila領著Erik前往城堡的澡堂。自從那天Erik無意間解救了Laila，這位瘦小女孩變得很黏他——雖說Laila原本就是Charles指派來照顧他日常生活起居的女僕——Laila心思敏銳、手腳俐落，相當討人喜歡，只不過有些時候她會歪著頭瞪著空氣發呆。

他們經過廚房外，數名大衣滴著雪水的人站在門邊和一位廚子比手畫腳高聲交談，Erik忍不住放慢腳步好奇看了兩眼，Laila見狀便丟下他，快步走向那群人，拉扯其中一人的衣袖，和他們講了幾句話又匆匆回到Erik身邊。她告訴Erik，暴風雪過後海邊的村子發現淺灘上有一頭垂死的鯨魚，村民分割魚肉分送全村，並且派人帶了一份翻過山送來沙連城。

澡堂位於城堡底層的一角，僕役將雪水倒入鍋爐煮熱，再由木桶提著倒入石頭砌成的水池，讓城堡裡的人能夠在冷天裡洗熱水澡。Erik被帶進其中一個放有澡盆的隔間，理由是他「身分尊貴」，不需要與其他傭人或隨從共用蒸氣氤氳的熱水池。

Erik用肥皂徹底搓洗全身，油脂和木灰製成的肥皂散發著花草香氣，他不由得自嘲想著，能夠使用這種奢侈品，自己果然身分尊貴。Laila將幾束香草灑進澡盆，又倒了幾滴精油在熱水裡，Erik喜歡這種淡淡的清香，聞起來有點熟悉……他想起來了，他們在城外隘口第一次見到Charles的時候，他身上的味道就是這種杉木香氣。

Erik坐在水深及胸的澡盆裡放鬆四肢，滿足地吁了口氣。

他注意到Laila捲起衣袖至手肘，她兩隻手臂都有大片的紅色燒傷疤痕。「妳是怎麼受傷的？」他好奇問。

Laila咬著嘴唇，隔了一會才小聲說：「我的母親是能力者。當村裡的人發現她的祕密，他們把她從家裡拖出去，綁在木樁上燒死。他們說我身上也有能力者的血，打算也把我燒死，幸好恰巧路過的Xavier主人救了我。」

「……我以為西徹斯特對能力者相當包容。」

「我出生的村子不在西徹斯特，Lehnsherr閣下，那裡是Stryker家族控制的山區。」

「Charles到Stryker家族的領地？」Erik難掩驚訝，「為什麼？」一個無法行走的學者為何會進入敵人的勢力範圍？

Laila搖頭，「我不清楚，閣下。當時我才三歲，只有模糊的記憶，很多事都是後來Raven小姐告訴我的。」

Erik默默頷首，沒再多問。

Charles說過 _「能力者身上流的血液與一般人無異」_ ，看來那確實是他的真心話，否則他不會從憎恨巫術的村民手中救下Laila。

然而Charles為什麼會出現在Stryker的領地？那時他已經受傷了嗎？

「吉諾沙的Omega都像閣下嗎？」Laila突然問道。

「……像我？」Erik困惑不已。

女孩的視線掃過Erik的肩膀和手臂。今年初和Essex的軍隊交手，在他身上新添了不少疤痕。「Raven小姐說你是戰士。」

Erik微微一笑，反問道：「西徹斯特所有的Alpha都是戰士嗎？」

「咦？當然不是……喔，我懂了。」

不是所有的Alpha都高大健壯，如同不是所有的Omega都柔美順從，同理Beta也不盡然全是沒有特色的跟班。

（傳統上，吉諾沙人偏好Beta領主——Erik的父親Jakob和姊姊Ruth都是Beta——Beta普遍沒有Alpha的攻擊性，他們能以較圓融的手段統治群島，更不用說Beta可以和三種性別的對象婚配，在聯姻考量上具有較多選擇的優勢。）

「Raven小姐也是戰士。」

「哦？」

「她是西徹斯特公認最出色的戰士之一。」Laila一臉敬佩說道：「我沒親眼看過她戰鬥，不過Alex閣下曾經誇讚Raven小姐，說她化著藍色戰鬥妝出現在戰場上的身影令敵人心驚膽戰。」

Erik好奇那是否代表Raven具有北方海島民族的血統？他曾聽過某些海島民族上戰場前會以藍色染料塗抹臉孔。

洗完舒暢的熱水澡，Erik回到臥室。Shaw指揮僕役將簡單的午餐送進他房裡，剛出爐的熱麵包、燉肉湯、起司、蜂蜜酒、以及極冷之地罕見的新鮮水果。Shaw屏退Laila，他坐下來和Erik一起用餐。

「你會緊張嗎？」

Erik聳了聳肩，繼續撕麵包丟進湯碗。

他不認為自己緊張，只不過有些焦慮罷了。又不是要求他全副武裝殺進敵方戰線，他需要做的，僅是走到Charles身邊，在教士面前唸誓詞，完成儀式，然後就結束了。至於「新婚夜」，他更是不擔心。

「好吧。」Shaw輕聲說。

「……南方有什麼消息嗎？」

「沒有壞消息，你大可放心。西徹斯特的Tidebreaker和Pinion停泊在吉諾沙，Essex短時間內不會輕舉妄動。」

「這不就是我結婚的目的嗎？」

那本應是玩笑話，但他的語氣卻比自己想像中更苦澀。

Shaw握住Erik的手臂，斬釘截鐵說：「我知道你心裡始終放不下吉諾沙和你的族人。Erik，我對你保證，只要我還有一口氣，吉諾沙絕不會落入Essex家族的手中。」

Erik _才沒有_ 心跳加速。

這才是他理想中結婚對象會說的話。

坦然接受家族的安排，不代表Erik沒有自己的期待或渴望。就算他心儀的類型絕非蒼白瘦小的學者，那又如何？他會把這個想法埋藏在心底深處，絕不透露給任何人。

Erik垂下眼，喃喃說：「謝謝你，Shaw閣下。」

他即將和另一個人結婚，此刻對身邊的年長Alpha有任何超越仰慕的情感都是不合宜的。

婚禮在下午舉行。Erik換上正式的禮服，裡頭是亞麻混棉織成的淺色長袖，外頭罩上胸前繡有家族紋飾的紫紅色寬鬆短袍，下半身則是保暖的深色羊毛長褲。

Shaw牽著Erik走進庭院，天空仍飄著細雪，而他的身體因寒冷微微顫抖。庭院裡聚集了數十位到近百名賓客，他們分站在石徑兩側，每一雙眼睛的焦點都在Erik身上。Erik不得不承認這個景象讓他有點緊張。

盛裝打扮的Charles已經在Erik來到城堡第一天他們相約見面的那座木棚底下等待，他坐在那張附有輪子的木椅上，身旁站著同樣盛裝打扮的Cain和Raven，以及一名滿臉皺紋的教士。

Charles的臉色似乎比平常更蒼白，總是鮮紅的嘴唇好像也少了些血色。

Erik站定在Charles面前，握住他伸出的雙手。Charles的手乾燥溫暖，指尖和掌心結著一層厚繭。他朝Erik淺淺一笑，然而他臉上的笑容沒能隱藏眼底的緊張不安。為了不明的原因，Erik發現自己反倒沒那麼緊張了。

Erik近乎無意識地隨教士重複每一句誓詞，那些字彙的意義充其量不過是提醒他應盡的義務。他告訴自己，為了吉諾沙，他可以忍受天寒地凍的西徹斯特、深山裡的河谷小鎮、以及身上有殘疾的丈夫。在死亡——或，提出婚姻無效離異——將他們分開之前，他會盡最大的努力善待總是溫文有禮的Charles。最後Charles將戒指套上Erik的左手中指，那是一枚漂亮的戒指，白金戒身鏤刻Lehnsherr家族紋飾，中間鑲嵌紫紅色的尖晶石。

教士宣布從現在起他們已是丈夫和丈夫。

Erik低下頭，望著頭頂才到他胸口的新婚丈夫，他覺得這像是一場夢，沒半點真實感。

婚禮儀式完成，主人和賓客全都回到暖和的城堡，享用豐盛的餐宴。

數不清的蠟燭點亮整間飯廳，樂手們彈奏輕快的曲調。Erik和Charles從雕飾精美的角杯裡共飲添加香料的葡萄酒，然後他們隔著堆滿小蛋糕的桌子接吻，Charles費勁挺直背脊、仰起下巴，而Erik盡可能彎下腰，好不容易才讓他們的嘴唇在中途相遇。就在這當頭，Charles傾斜的身體碰倒了堆疊的蛋糕，引來旁觀的客人一陣鬨笑。

婚宴的菜色是Erik前所未見的鋪張，各式各樣他能想像的山珍海味一道一道送上桌，蜂蜜酒和啤酒源源不絕供應。

不斷有貴族端著酒杯來到主桌向兩位新人道賀，無論那些人的語氣是客套還是譏笑，Charles都溫言應對。Erik下意識在席間搜尋Shaw的身影，比起端坐在主桌接受陌生人言不由衷的賀詞，他更希望自己在底下，和Shaw、Janos、以及其他地獄火堡的人一起大啖菜餚。

等到Erik收回視線，他突然發現自己不是唯一孤單的人——Charles看起來心事重重，略顯疲態的笑容根本騙不了任何人。好吧，至少Erik能看穿他的笑臉面具。 _也難怪他了，北沙連的人因為暴風雪沒能趕來……_

縱使美食美酒當前，Erik卻幾乎沒什麼胃口，他吃了幾片烤乳豬，嚐了幾口野豬肉燉菜，和Charles分食了盤裡的烤鯨魚肉，喝了幾杯蜂蜜酒又吃了一些酸溜溜的越橘，然後他對食物完全失去了興致。

簡直蓋過音樂的笑鬧聲使他雙耳嗡嗡作響，而悶熱的空氣混雜了食物的油膩味和從人體散發的酒臭味，Erik只覺得自己無法呼吸，就快要窒息了。他碰了一下Charles的手肘，說他想要出去透氣，他的丈夫眼裡閃過擔憂，但仍點了點頭。Erik立刻起身離開主桌，趁沒人注意時快步溜出飯廳。

一踏出喧鬧的飯廳，Erik感到頭昏腦脹的不適立刻減輕了許多。他深呼吸了幾次，走道上的空氣比宴會場裡不曉得清爽了多少倍。他暫時不想回去那個擁擠吵雜的空間，於是他沿著長廊越走越遠。

城堡裡唯一的聲響只有那團越來越模糊的笑鬧聲，彷彿所有的人都聚在飯廳裡飲酒作樂。經過廚房外，Erik聽到兩個熟悉的聲音，他忍不住好奇從門邊探頭張望。Logan和在室內仍穿斗篷Hank坐在其中一口爐邊，他們一面喝酒一面低聲交談。

Erik原本不想打擾他們，但Logan似乎察覺到有人接近，他猛然抬起頭，不偏不倚對上Erik的視線。Logan立刻從地上跳了起來，緊張吼道：「出事了嗎？」

Hank轉過身，驚訝地望向Erik，「Lehnsherr閣下，你怎麼會出現在這裡？」

然而更驚訝的人是Erik，他瞪大眼，終於明白為什麼Hank總是戴著面罩了——Hank的長相不完全像人類，他的五官有狼也有豹的特徵，而他的皮膚和蓬鬆茂密毛髮都是深藍色。Erik連忙擺手，快步走向他們的同時匆匆解釋：「沒事，我只是在裡頭悶得受不了，想要出來透氣。」

Logan露出難以置信的表情，「你竟然逃離自己的婚宴？」

……好吧，這麼一說確實有點可笑。

「那你們呢？怎麼沒進去和大夥一起喝酒？」

Logan聳了聳肩，「Hank不喜歡引人注目。」

長相凶狠的藍色野獸竟露出靦腆羞澀的笑容，「我可不敢搶了你們的風頭。」

Erik還以微笑。他好奇問Hank：「你也是能力者嗎？」

Hank頷首。

在Erik有機會進一步詢問之前，Hank突然偏過頭，露出側耳傾聽的表情，然後他搖晃著毛茸茸的藍色腦袋。

「怎麼搞的？」Logan皺眉問。

「Charles說——」Hank頓了一下，改口道：「裡頭鬧哄哄的，一向喜歡安靜的Charles大概早就受不了了。」他對Erik投以期待的眼神，「也許你可以回去拯救他？」

突然間Erik覺得自己真是個糟糕透頂的丈夫，他竟然把無法行走的Charles單獨留在 _他們的_ 婚宴上。若Charles開懷暢飲倒也罷了，然而那位半隱居學者很顯然一點也不享受狂歡場合。

於是乎心懷愧疚的Erik立刻回到飯廳試圖「拯救」他的丈夫。

如同沒人注意到Erik開溜，此刻也沒人注意到他悄悄返回。混濁的空氣和刺耳的大聲嚷嚷令Erik頭部隱隱作痛，他看到Cain與數名隨從圍在主桌邊，那群人醉醺醺地比手畫腳，同時高聲談笑。Erik剛好趕上這精采的一幕——Cain一手環住繼弟的肩膀，另一手抓著自己的褲襠，「……讓那個吉諾沙人見識咱們西徹斯特人的厲害。」

Erik雙頰發燙，理由不全是那句粗鄙的話惹來隨從們哈哈大笑，更是因為他知道Charles聽在耳裡心底一定不好受。

他惱怒推開其中一名圍觀者，擠到Charles的輪椅旁。那一小群人裡頭有張眼熟的面孔，隔了一會Erik才想起那正是曾經欺負過Laila的人渣，當天他走運沒被Erik親手教訓。那人瞪著突然現身的Erik，貌似被嚇得酒醒了大半。

一見到Erik，Charles立刻露出真誠的笑容。他像溺水之人抓住浮木一般緊握住Erik的手，順水推舟說道：「既然如此，我想早點回房開始我們的新婚夜。」

醉眼惺忪的Cain縱聲大笑，他用力拍打數下Charles的肩膀，接著又握住Erik的手臂使勁搖晃。Cain的手勁大得嚇人，要不是西徹斯特領主看起來只是喝醉而沒有惡意，Erik可能會直接反手將他推開。

Erik轉頭張望四周，他沒發現Raven的身影，也沒看見Charles的手下。但他不想在這裡多待一刻，因此Erik握住輪椅推把，推著Charles遠離主桌，他們經過爛醉賓客或坐或趴的長桌，在一片叫囂歡呼聲之中離開飯廳。

進入相對清靜的走道，Erik聽到Charles長長吁了一口氣。他抬起雙手用力按壓自己的太陽穴，低聲說：「謝謝你，Erik。」

「別客氣，這是應該的。」

沒錯， _這是應該的_ ，他們已經被婚姻綁在一起，Erik不能再像以前那樣，凡事只需要顧好自己即可。從今之後他必須把Charles納入考量，尤其他的丈夫不良於行，日常生活想必有許多不便，他得多為Charles設想些。

Charles從輪椅上回過頭，輕聲對他說：「Erik，我讓人準備了味道清淡的食物和一些上好的酒送到我的房間……我們的房間。今晚你都沒怎麼吃，如果你餓了，不妨跟我一起吃點東西填肚子？」

Erik緊握輪椅推把，心底的愧疚又加深了幾分。稍早他一心一意只想逃離宴會，然而Charles與貴族們虛與委蛇的其間卻還有心思顧及Erik的情況。

「……好。謝謝。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道中世紀的人歐洲人不太喜歡洗澡，認為沐浴會讓人生病。但實際上，大部分人還是會洗澡，貴族或地主的家中可能有私人浴室，或指使僕人搬澡盆進房間；平民則會去公共澡堂，乾淨的溪流和水塘在天氣溫暖時也是住在鄉間人們的選擇。尤其在結婚時，他們通常都會刷洗乾淨。


	6. Chapter 6

Charles的房間—— _他們的新房_ ——位於城堡東翼一樓。溼氣較重的城堡底層隔間通常分配給僕役或隨從，而貴族們的房間多在通風良好的城堡上層，不過Charles解釋說他寧可住在方便出入的一樓，也不願意讓別人背負著他上下階梯。

一進房，迎接他們的是柔和的燭光與散發暖意的爐火。Erik好奇打量這間寬敞的臥室，牆壁除了掛毯以外沒有其他的裝飾，矮架擺滿卷軸和書冊，長桌上擱著筆墨文具，大致上符合Erik對學者房間的想像。

壁爐前有一張小圓桌，桌面上擺著燭臺、酒囊、以及盛裝食物的木盤和木碗。Erik將Charles的輪椅推到桌邊，他拉開椅子坐下。他拔起木栓倒了杯酒，驚喜發現這不是啤酒或蜂蜜酒，而是葡萄酒。

Charles淺淺一笑，「我猜你偏好來自南方的酒。」

Erik把杯子遞給Charles，他為自己倒了另一杯。Charles抬起手，讓兩盞酒杯輕輕碰了一下。

比起婚宴上的大魚大肉，Erik反倒更喜歡眼前的簡單菜餚，由蕪菁和胡蘿蔔和野菜燉煮的清湯、切片麵包、蜂蜜漬煮的越橘醬、以及陳年起司。房間裡沒有音樂也沒有談笑，只有壁爐裡柴火燃燒時發出的微弱劈啪聲，然而和Charles單獨坐在小桌前，兩人安安靜靜享用美酒與清淡的簡食，今晚第一次Erik感到輕鬆自在。

「Erik。」

Erik抬起眼，迎上Charles誠摯且溫柔的目光。他的新婚丈夫吸了一口氣，緩緩說道：

「我希望……在我面前，你可以毫無顧忌說出心裡的話，如同那日在湖邊，你說你不喜歡拐彎抹角，而我相當欣賞你的坦率，因此你毋需擔心冒犯到我而壓抑自己。無論你對我有什麼不滿，或我無意之間觸怒了你，直說無妨，畢竟我們要朝夕相處，能夠對彼此坦誠，會讓我們兩人都過得比較輕鬆。

「冬季慶典結束後，我們先回北沙連；倘若你無法忍受北沙連的環境，我們可以再做安排。我不是那種冥頑不靈的老古板，認為Omega婚後就應該安分待在家裡，你大可不必擔心我限制你的自由。我不常出遠門，若你想要旅行，不妨和Raven同行，我相信她會歡迎一個不必她攙扶才能上馬的旅伴。或許你也會想拜訪艾爾島和梅亞島，艾爾島的Cassidy家族和我素來交好，他們應當會禮遇身為我伴侶的你，而梅亞島的『老將軍』Malik絕對會想認識你，他來自吉諾沙，數十年前旅行到北方定居在此。

「儘管近十多年間西徹斯特的戰場只在陸地，尤其與Stryker家族接壤的山區，然而我們的船隊依舊強勢，外海的島嶼民族不敢騷擾我們的海岸線。艾爾島和梅亞島的戰士精於海戰與島嶼防衛戰，不是我自誇也不是看輕你或吉諾沙，而是我相信他們可能會有一些值得你學習的戰術或伎倆。我會為你引介西徹斯特最具權威的軍事領袖，若你想要和他們的戰士一起受訓，我尊重你的決定。

「我不會要求你寸步不離北沙連，Erik，然而我會請求你留在西徹斯特境內。我知道你會想要回吉諾沙探望親人，等到明年春夏，天氣暖和時，我願意陪你一起搭船南下。假如……哪一天情勢惡化到西徹斯特必須出動大隊戰船前往吉諾沙支援，儘管我不願見到你出生入死，但我不會阻止你參戰。

「Erik，我無法為你上戰場，也沒有能力率領軍隊保衛你的家鄉。我能為你做的，恐怕就只有上述幾項。」

……如果Erik之前感受到的情緒稱為愧疚，那麼現在他根本羞慚得無地自容。

當他抱著上戰場的心態走進婚禮舉行的庭院，滿心想著只要撐過結婚儀式然後就結束了，於此同時，Charles卻已經開始規劃他們的婚後生活，並且以他對Erik的瞭解，提出Erik可能會採納的建議。

Erik垂下眼避開Charles的凝視。Charles的臉龐或許像年輕男孩，但那雙深邃的藍眼裡似乎住著一個蒼老的靈魂。

憑什麼他以為自己是這段婚姻中唯一受委屈的人？難道Charles就佔了便宜嗎？婚前忙著安撫震驚於他肢體殘疾的未婚夫，婚後又忙著安排他 _受委屈_ 的丈夫適應北方的生活，與其多了一位需要他處處費心的丈夫，天曉得Charles原本是否打定主意一輩子獨身？

確實Erik才是離鄉背井、長途跋涉來到北方與傷殘者結婚的人，但不代表Charles因此獲利。

Charles不只一次對Erik示好，數度表達他願意為Erik付出的努力與做出的妥協。暫且不談「丈夫」的新身分，作為「盟友」，Erik又曾經為Charles付出過什麼？

過了好一會，Erik終於凝聚了足夠的決心，抬起頭正視Charles，他發現Charles面帶微笑望著他，貌似仍在等待Erik回覆。

Erik開口問：「那你呢，Charles？你希望從我身上得到什麼？」

Charles驚訝地眨了眨眼，彷彿他從來都沒動過對Erik提出要求的念頭。他皺眉想了片刻，「……當我被嘲笑的時候，你衝過來替我解圍？」

Erik忍不住嗤笑，「被Omega拯救？恐怕那會有損你的Alpha氣概。」

Charles滿不在乎回道：「噯，只要能脫困，我才不在乎什麼『氣概』。」

Charles不在乎，但Erik在乎——身為Alpha，就應該…… _不_ ，Erik提醒自己，不是每一位Alpha都像身材高壯的Cain或Logan，或天生具有攻擊傾向，有些人性格溫和，如同他的新婚丈夫。身為戰士的Omega，保護他不良於行的Alpha丈夫，為什麼不行？

「我會給那些膽敢嘲笑你的人上一堂基本禮儀課。」Erik向他保證。

Charles的眼神變得非常溫柔，他靜靜注視著Erik，漸漸斂起笑容，「我想要的一開始就已講明——我希望你在我面前無須隱瞞——另外，我也希望你能給西徹斯特一個機會，儘管這裡的氣候與吉諾沙大不相同，而且我們比較『無禮』，但我有信心你能適應西徹斯特的生活。」

Erik默默頷首。Charles的要求很合理，他會學著屏除成見，努力適應這裡的環境。現在Erik已經比較習慣北方的寒冬了，對於西徹斯特人近乎無禮的直率作風也已見怪不怪，再加上Charles總是和善待人，他相信未來的日子應該不會太難熬。

等到桌上的食物一掃而空，Charles喊了聲「Marten」，疑似在外守候多時的黑髮男孩推門入內，三兩下便將餐具收拾乾淨。Charles說今晚沒他的事了，吩咐他早點休息。

Marten離開後，Laila捧著水盆和毛巾進房。Charles讓她先伺候Erik洗漱，他自己則推著輪椅到壁爐邊，彎下腰撥弄柴薪，讓爐火燒得更旺。Laila不斷偷瞄Erik，雙頰泛著可疑的紅暈，彎起的嘴角噙著笑，她看似真心為Erik和她的Xavier主人感到高興。她將Erik脫下的外衣披在椅背上，拿起桌上的燭臺帶領Erik走向床舖，並點燃放在床頭櫃上的蠟燭。乳白色的蠟燭飄散出宜人的淡淡芬芳，Erik無法斷定這是哪幾種植物的香氣，他能肯定的只有這位製燭匠的手藝相當高明。

Erik掀開厚重毛皮毯，在床沿坐下，這張四腳木床比他房裡那張來得寬，高度也較矮。他看見Charles洗漱後，就著水盆仔細搓洗雙手，Laila幫他脫掉外衣時，他們悄聲交談了幾句，她捂嘴輕笑，抬起眼瞥向Erik，又附在Charles耳邊不知道說了什麼。Erik感到耳根發燙。

Laila把她的主人推到床邊，滿臉通紅的年輕女僕朝Erik欠了個身，她匆匆退到門口，離開房間時緊緊帶上房門。

Erik瞪著Charles，不確定Charles是否需要協助才能爬上床，然而在他猶豫該否伸出手幫忙的時候，Charles一手撐著床舖，另一手撐著椅墊，輕而易舉把自己的身體從輪椅上移到床上。

_喔。_

Charles用雙手把垂在床邊的兩條腿分別搬上床，彷彿這是一件再自然不過的事。他以手掌壓住床單，將自己的臀部拖離床沿，不一會他已經端坐在床頭。正當Erik暗暗讚嘆Charles的動作遠比他想像中敏捷，突然間Charles伸出手，握住Erik放在床邊的手。

Charles的眼裡閃爍著Erik不會認錯其中涵義的光芒。

「你不是沒辦法……？」

「嗯……然而那不代表我們不能享樂。」那雙漂亮的藍眼裡盡是魅惑，「再怎麼說，今晚是我們的新婚夜。」

Erik找不到理由反駁他的丈夫，儘管他好奇曾經坦言「無法給他孩子」以及「無法履行婚姻義務」的Charles到底要如何享樂？

「過來這裡。」Charles輕輕拍了自己的大腿。

Erik愣愣望向Charles，一時之間還沒反應過來。

見他仍坐在原處，沒有半點移動的跡象，Charles的臉色黯淡了幾分。他不安地舔嘴唇，「我以為這是你期待的……抱歉，Erik，如果你沒有意願，我不會強迫你。」說完，他縮回手。

Erik不否認他期待的新婚夜應是熱情洋溢，或甚至於縱慾，然而他並未期待從Charles身上得到滿足。

Charles希望Erik碰他嗎？就算只是為了「享樂」？

事實上，Charles有權力要求他的丈夫與他同床，而Erik——根據婚姻協議——必須同意，尤其今晚，這是婚姻生效的最後階段。

還是說Charles希望他們的婚姻不只是徒具形式？一旦他們「圓房」，將來Erik要從這段聯姻脫身恐怕不容易。可是……

仔細想想，這好像是認識Charles以來，他第一次對Erik提出要求。Charles已經為Erik做了很多， _如果這就是他想要得到的——_

Erik迅速做出決定。

他手腳並用爬向Charles。

越靠近Charles，Erik的心臟跳得越快。他分腿跪坐在Charles的大腿上，Charles骨瘦如柴的雙腳坐起來不太舒服，Erik只得調整身體重心，試圖找一個比較舒服的坐姿，他聽到Charles的呼吸變得沉重。

上一次和Charles如此接近，是他們在婚宴上接吻的時候，然而那時Erik滿心想著不要碰倒桌上堆疊的蛋糕，根本無暇關注Charles。

如果只看Charles的長相，Erik不會認定他是Alpha，但Charles聞起來確確實實是個Alpha。Charles的味道不具侵略性，內斂的氣味安安靜靜宣告自己的存在，不像某些Alpha散發相當於叫囂的強烈氣息，迫使在場每一個人注意到他們；此外Erik也看過Charles在會議桌上發言的景象，他的立場始終堅定，態度從未搖擺，從頭到尾不需要提高音量來強調自己的立論，他溫和的語調透著令人無法抗拒的力量。

Charles抬手撫摸Erik的臉頰，手指順著顴骨來到下顎。他閉上眼，仰起頭輕輕啄了一下Erik的嘴唇。Charles的嘴唇灼熱且柔軟，動作輕緩但執著。Erik分開雙唇，吮咬Charles的嘴唇，也讓他們試探的舌尖在唇間相碰。

放在Erik頸側的手往下滑，沿著胸腹來到腰際，再往下到他的大腿。Charles拉扯衣襬，將那件長衣一點一點往上提，讓Erik更多肌膚曝露在微涼的空氣裡。渾身發燙的Erik抬起雙臂，讓Charles褪下他身上最後一件衣物。現在他赤裸裸在Charles面前。

突然間Erik覺得非常不自在——他的體型雖不算粗壯，卻也不符合一般人認為Omega「柔美」的印象，他全身上下都是結實的肌肉，肉眼可見的傷疤多得數不清。

然而Charles似乎不介意，他著迷地望著Erik，用手指擦拂過每一道他看見的疤痕。肩頸處的狹長紅痕是黑曜石刀的傑作，而側腹凹凸不平的紅印則是垂死槳手與斷裂木槳的紀念品。指尖移開之後，Charles的嘴唇跟了上來，仔細親吻癒合的傷疤，彷彿這位學者天真以為親吻具有神奇療效能撫平傷口。溼黏的吻當然不可能消除留在他身上的疤痕，但足以讓他的身體起了反應。當Charles的嘴唇從他胸腹間一道淺淺傷疤往上移了寸許，把他的乳頭含在嘴裡，一面吸吮一面用舌尖挑逗，Erik沒能阻止響亮的呻吟聲逸出。

那位Alpha臉上的得意笑容令Erik惱怒，Erik用力扯開Charles衣領，矢志將他剝個精光。Charles察覺他的用意，他配合地舉起雙手讓Erik脫掉他的上衣。Charles的上半身出乎Erik意料的結實，他的肩膀和手臂都是線條清晰的肌肉。

Erik忍不住撫摸Charles的臂膀，蒼白的柔軟皮膚包覆著富有彈性的結實肌肉，想像這雙手臂緊緊擁抱他的感覺，應該很不錯。藉著床頭的燭光，Erik看到Charles左肩有一枚箭頭留下的疤痕，右脅下也有一道利刃留下的傷疤。

 _……為什麼一個學者的身上會有箭傷也有刀傷？_ Erik納悶道。

然而Erik沒有疑惑太久，Charles不安分的雙手使他徹底分心——在Erik大腿根部徘徊的溫熱手掌探向他胯間，將他半勃起的陰莖握在手裡。Charles輕而易舉找到Erik的敏感處，並且用他喜歡的節奏和力道搓揉他，才不過幾下他已經完全硬了，陰莖前端滴著透明液體，而一股熱流自後穴淌下大腿。

他的身體已經為交歡做好準備，但Erik有點發愁，他不確定和一個像Charles這樣的Alpha該如何進行？

很快地Erik得到解答，Charles的手指沿著他大腿間的溼滑，往上來到臀部，指尖輕輕壓上Erik穴口，「……可以嗎？」Charles喘著問。

Erik立刻點頭，他甚至往後抬起臀部，好讓Charles的手指更容易進入他。

Charles沒有立刻插進來，他先親了一下Erik的心口，然後扳開Erik雙臀，指腹或揉或按，挑逗極為敏感的穴口。直到Erik的興奮期待幾乎化為欲求不滿的煩躁，Charles的手指才大發慈悲推入他體內。Charles耐心地等Erik放鬆才開始移動，緩慢在他體內探索，尋找能讓他大聲呻吟的敏感點。靈活的指頭很快就找到特定位置，手指每一次按壓戳刺都讓Erik視線空白，他必須抱住Charles的肩膀才能穩住身子。隔了一會，第二隻手指伸了進來，再打開他毫無抗拒的身體。

過去Erik以為Alpha在床上都是享受征服快感的動物。婚事確定後，他的母親坐下來和他「談話」，讓他對婚姻做好心理準備，Erik擺上專心聆聽的臉孔，他沒有告訴Edie，他已經從戰友們口中聽過不少「征戰事蹟」，他對新婚夜將發生的事並非一無所知。在Erik預想的情境中，無論他的丈夫將粗暴占有他，或盡責履行義務草草了事——對婚事不熱衷的無趣學究很有可能屬於後者——他都會接受，然而Charles……Charles表現得像是他在竭力取悅他。

Erik感覺到第三根手指也滑了進來，把他又撐開了些。陌生的疼痛令他繃緊肌肉，緊緊絞住侵入的異物。

「放輕鬆。」Charles在他耳旁低語。他親吻Erik的脖子，另一隻手按摩他的背脊和後腰，「如果待會你還是痛得受不了，告訴我，我不會勉強你。」

 _痛得受不了？_ Erik有點惱怒想著， _就憑這點程度？_

Charles輕笑，他眼裡閃過無奈和疼惜，「我知道。你是戰士，你能承受疼痛。但這裡不是戰場，我也不是你的敵人。我不想弄傷你，Erik，我只想……我只想要你能享受。」

Erik把臉埋在Charles的肩窩，他覺得自己像個幼稚好強的蠢蛋。

疼痛漸漸消退，留在他體內的是被填滿的充實感。「……可以了。」他小聲說道。

一直耐心等他適應的Charles這才開始動作，併攏的三指緩慢進出。Erik搖晃腰臀配合著手指抽插的節奏，調整角度讓Charles彎曲的手指每次都能觸碰到他體內帶給他愉悅刺激的特定位置。Charles發現了Erik的意圖，他毫不留情一次又一次攻擊那處。猛烈的攻勢令他雙腳發軟，不住顫抖，他使勁環抱Charles的肩膀，近乎無助地喘息和呻吟，硬挺的陰莖摩擦著Charles的腹部。

當Charles把另一隻手放上Erik的陰莖搓揉套弄，他立刻爆發了，白濁的液體噴灑在Charles的胸腹間，不受控制收縮的後穴緊箍住體內的手指牢牢不放。

等到Erik終於回過神，他癱坐在Charles懷裡，頭枕在Charles的肩膀上，一雙有力的手臂環住他的腰，溼滑的指尖不時逗弄微張的穴口。

Erik感覺到有個硬物抵著他的下腹，他不禁好奇摸向Charles的胯部。

Charles勃起了。

_Charles不是說他沒辦法……？_

Erik掙脫懷抱，離開Charles的大腿，他疑惑地解開Charles的褲頭⋯⋯就一個身材瘦小的人而言，他的尺寸可真是驚喜。

「你可以……？」

Charles點頭，「有時候。」他承認道。

Erik把Charles的陰莖握在手裡，試驗性搓揉幾下。不曉得是否為Erik的錯覺，在他掌中Charles好像又漲大了一點。

不需要Charles的指示，Erik知道接下來他該做什麼。 _比手指粗。可能會痛。_ 但他有信心自己絕對能承受。

Erik重新回到Charles身上，他調整位置，握住Charles的陰莖，抵住自己依舊溼潤的穴口，緩緩坐下。然而不夠硬的陰莖一再從溼滑穴口滑開，就算Charles一手扶著自己的陰莖根部，另一手放在Erik臀部引導，還是沒能成功。Erik越是心急，他的身體越是緊繃，無視他下達的放鬆指令，頑強抗拒粗物進入。

經過幾次失敗的嘗試，Charles的欲望反倒在他手中漸漸消退。

「對不起，我沒辦法像受傷前那樣……」Charles輕輕撥開Erik的手，把疲軟的陰莖握在自己手中套弄，試圖恢復硬度。「……我的身體經常不聽使喚。」

Erik難掩失望，但Charles挫折不已的模樣更令他心疼。

他知道真正難受的人絕對是Charles。

Charles其實可以欺騙任何人，相反的他選擇坦白，從一開始他就告訴Erik實情， _「我無法給你孩子」_ ，錯在Erik不應該抱持不切實際的期待，以為Charles的身體在新婚夜奇蹟似恢復。

Erik抓住Charles的手臂，迫使他暫停徒勞無功的嘗試。「你說我們可以『享樂』，告訴我，Charles，你希望我怎麼做？」

Charles沒有吭聲。

Erik逕自捧起他的臉，親吻他的嘴唇讓他分心。過了一會Charles開始回吻，起初輕柔，然後逐漸加重力道，Erik分開雙唇，讓Charles的舌頭長驅直入。他不知道激烈的唇舌交纏竟能讓他的身體再次起了反應，現在根本不是他的發情期，他卻已像個受熱潮影響不知饜足的Omega。他偷偷搖晃臀部，在Charles的肚子上摩擦他的陰莖。想必Charles注意到了，他露出微笑，把Erik的陰莖和他自己的陰莖一起握在手裡上上下下套弄。

他想要告訴Charles，Charles已經為他做了夠多，不需要再因自己的身體限制而刻意討好他。Erik覺得自己很可笑，Charles在婚宴上遭到不知情的人譏諷他的性能力，進了臥室他還得面對知情的Erik不滿足於他的表現，難道Charles就不委屈嗎？ _我不要你勉強自己，Charles，這樣就很好了。_ 但Erik不知道該如何說出口，他只能一遍再一遍親吻Charles，希望亂無章法的吻能傳達他的心意。

在Erik非常興奮時，Charles的手指再度滑入他體內。Erik接手Charles的工作，同時握住他們兩人的陰莖撫弄。他感覺到Charles又硬了，那個不聽使喚的傢伙在他掌中偶爾抽動。

「……Charles？」Erik猶豫問道：「你想再試嗎？」

Charles往下瞄了一眼，然後搖頭，「下次吧。」頓了一下，他又說：「現在我只想看你操我的手指。」

露骨的發言令Erik大感意外，但他很快反應過來，並且試著扭動臀部，「像這樣？」

「對。」Charles笑吟吟說：「就是這樣。」

_好吧，如果這就是Charles偏好的享樂方式⋯⋯_

Erik賣力地扭腰擺臀，讓Charles的手指在他後穴進進出出。有些時候Charles會張開手指擴展他，有些時候他則會故意曲起手指趁Erik不備按壓他的敏感處。原本Erik有點擔心Charles無法獲得滿足，然而Charles看似真心享受Erik因他大聲呻吟的模樣，他的雙眼變黯，臉頰潮紅，呼吸急促，硬挺的陰莖在Erik手中沒有半點消退的跡象。

最後，今晚第二次Erik將精液射在Charles的身上。

Charles緊緊抱住他，並將臉埋在Erik的頸窩，深深吸入他的氣味，久久仍未鬆手。Erik用手指梳過Charles的捲髮，不時用嘴唇輕碰他汗溼的太陽穴。直到Erik雙腿發麻，想要換姿勢伸展時，Charles才終於鬆開雙臂。

Erik歪歪斜斜爬離Charles的大腿，過度使用的肌肉以及後穴隱隱作痛。

儘管如此，他仍是兩人之中行動方便的那一位，Erik爬下床，踩著冰涼的地板來到壁爐前，拿起毛巾浸入水盆裡已經涼透的清水，稍微擰乾再擦拭全身。擦完澡，Erik捧著水盆和毛巾回到床邊，將搓洗擰乾的毛巾遞給Charles。Charles道謝後，接過毛巾擦洗身體，尤其沾到Erik精液的胸部和腹部。等Charles清潔完畢，他再次離床，把水盆放回原處，以免隔天早晨房間裡一片昏暗他下床時不小心踩到。

當Erik返回床邊，他詫異看見Charles全身赤裸——Charles在更衣，他脫下被Erik體液弄溼的長褲，正要換上另一件乾淨的衣物。

Erik無法阻止自己好奇打量Charles那雙宛若白樺樹細枝的腿。

Charles注意到了，他微微一笑，「親愛的，你當然可以摸。」

……是啊，Charles是他的丈夫，他為什麼不能摸？

Erik大膽伸出手，摸向Charles的雙腿。在他手掌底下，那是溫熱有彈性的皮膚，只不過少了肌肉，僅僅一層薄皮貼著骨頭。Erik偷偷戳了一下，Charles看似渾然不覺。

「你受傷多了？」

「差不多十年。」Charles隨口回答。他握住左腳套進褲管，再來是右腳，然後他躺在床上扭動身體，沒幾下那件保暖的羊毛褲就服服帖帖包覆住他的下半身。

「你想睡了嗎？」

「……好。」

Erik先拉起厚重毛毯嚴密罩住Charles，然後才爬上床，鑽進被窩，躺在Charles身旁。

Charles攬住他的腰，喃喃說道：「對不起，Erik。」

「你不需要道歉，Charles。」這不是敷衍安慰的說詞，Erik真心認為Charles毋需道歉。他親了一下Charles的額頭，感覺到Charles的手臂把他摟得更緊。

Erik催動能力，揮舞擺在床頭櫃上的金屬滅燭罩，扣上點燃的蠟燭，燭火瞬間熄滅。他聽到Charles輕笑，低聲說：「我喜歡你的能力。」

即將入睡之際，一個模糊的念頭閃進Erik的腦袋：從今以後就算爐火熄了，他也不會再被凍醒。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik騎黑馬，以及只穿著一件長衣 ~~騎在Charles身上~~ 的靈感來源：[[tumblr](http://aguilaar.tumblr.com/post/137666173789/michael-in-a-nightie-on-a-horse)]


	7. Part II - Spring

射偏了。

箭矢落入草叢，草地上低頭啄食的雉雞受到驚嚇，拍動翅膀倉皇飛離險境。 _該死。_ Erik在心底咒罵，他連忙扯弓搭箭，只要他動作夠快，在獵物飛進灌木林之前應該還有一次機會——

嗖的一聲，羽箭自他耳旁飛掠而過，不偏不倚正中目標。一團灰褐筆直墜落，掉進新綠點點的灌木叢。身後傳來一聲呼哨，緊接著一道黃影衝向灌木林，沒多久，獵犬嘴裡叼著中箭的獵物返回。黃色獵犬昂首闊步來到獵人跟前，獻寶似將雉雞丟在地面，他猛搖尾巴期盼獎賞。Raven笑著輕拍Bolt毛茸茸的腦袋，她從腰間的皮袋掏出一小片肉乾遞了出去，Bolt興高采烈把他的獎品吞下肚。

「我又贏了。」

雖說箭術本來就不是Erik的強項，技不如人也罷了，但輸給Raven還得看她一臉得色，著實令人氣悶。Erik暗暗盤算，下次乾脆約她一起去河邊射魚，他就不信吉諾沙人的射魚技術比不過這個北方人。

Raven用繩索綁住雉雞的雙腳，連同另外兩隻戰利品一起提在手裡。「回去了？」

「當然。」

今天上午他們走得比較遠，就算現在掉頭，翻過山丘回到河谷小鎮，只怕仍趕不上午餐開飯。Erik把短弓背在肩上，跟著Raven一起步下丘陵緩坡，Bolt跑在前頭，他不時停下腳步鼻頭貼近草地聞聞嗅嗅，偶爾回過頭朝步伐太慢的人類吠個幾聲。

入春以後積雪漸漸消去，色彩重返大地，舉目所及不再是無邊無際的白色山峰，天氣晴朗時，層層疊疊的山巒在陽光照射下是苔蘚綠、橄欖綠、祖母綠、或群青色，森林特有的顏色來自赤松、雲杉、白樺、以及杜香等植物調配而成。縱使西徹斯特的景象依舊陌生，而Erik依舊懷念吉諾沙，但最起碼的現在他已經打消一旦有機會就結束婚姻儘快回去家鄉的盤算了。

婚禮之後，Erik只在沙連城多待了三日，他就和Charles一行人騎馬返回北沙連。Raven沒有跟著他們一道走，出發前一晚，斥侯帶回令人憂慮的消息，Erik未被告知詳情，他只聽說疑似隸屬於Stryker的能力者在距離沙連城約兩百里外的東南方山麓平原村落出沒。隔天清晨Raven率領一小隊輕裝騎兵前往探察，與她同行的還有黑皮膚女孩Ororo。Raven這一走就是四十多天，直到半個月前她才現身在北沙連。

新婚期間，由於Charles的房間在城堡一樓，僕役們幾乎都知道每天晚上那間臥室並非無聲無息，再加上總是同進同出的兩人身上都帶著對方的氣味，質疑他們婚姻真實性的雜音還沒傳開就已平息。至於實際情況嘛……歷經數次失敗的嘗試，Charles還是沒能成功進入Erik，但至少他非常熱衷於使用雙手和嘴巴取悅他的丈夫；Erik雖感到失望，他努力不讓那些情緒表現在臉上，以免Charles難過。

在Charles的堅持下，Erik陪同他出席三方結盟的會議，Charles宣稱Erik代表吉諾沙，儘管會議桌上負責發言的人始終是Shaw。Erik向來對政治不熱衷，在他的家鄉，他從沒擔任過上談判桌的角色，他不明白Charles要求他在場的用意，但他仍打起精神聆聽與會者的對談。Erik隱約察覺到Charles不太信任Shaw，每每提及與吉諾沙相關的事務，Charles都會瞥向Erik，以眼神詢問他，Shaw所說的是否屬實，抑或合乎吉諾沙的利益，待Erik點頭確認，他才會讓討論繼續。

後來Erik針對此事私下詢問過Shaw，地獄火堡的主人則解釋說，原因在於他和Frost家族來往密切，而Winston Frost曾經公開質疑Cain Marko的合法繼承權，以致於西徹斯特領主與擁戴他的繼弟對Frost家族產生嫌隙，進而對他們的家族朋友Shaw沒有好感。 _「你不會想在這個時節捲入西徹斯特眾家族之間的角力」_ ，來到西徹斯特之初Shaw曾經如此叮嚀Erik，當時他不明所以，也沒打算弄個明白，而現在他發現已經太遲了，和Charles結婚立刻讓他被歸在Xavier與Marko家族的人馬。

Shaw搭船返航之前，他向Erik問起婚姻的情況。Erik不確定他該如何回答，只說Charles待他很好。這不是謊言，Charles確實待Erik極好，不論人前人後他的態度總是溫和有禮，私下相處時多了幾分只保留給丈夫的親暱，撇開他的身體限制，Erik沒有任何怨言。

聽了Erik的回答，Shaw微笑說：「那就好。」

然而Shaw的回應卻讓Erik莫名失落，彷彿在他眼裡Erik自始至終不過是個晚輩，見到晚輩婚姻幸福，為他感到高興，這是再正常不過的反應了。

 _你在期待什麼？_ Erik立刻責備自己， _希望Shaw安慰你的「不幸」嗎？_ 他的表現哪裡像是不幸？外人只看到他和Charles新婚燕爾的模樣，羨慕都來不及了。

Erik漸漸習慣Charles需要旁人背負或攙扶才能上下馬以及上下階梯的情況，他甚至不介意偶爾接替Logan或Hank的職務，把他的丈夫背在肩上或打橫抱在懷裡，協助他前往輪椅無法通行的地方。Erik還利用自己的能力調整Charles的騎馬輔具，使鐵架更貼合白馬Agament的體型，好讓Charles能夠更舒適坐在馬背上。Charles的回報則是陪同Erik騎馬出城散心。

有天下午他們相約外出，Erik先行前往馬廄準備，卻在那裡撞見了身旁沒有跟著隨從的Cain Marko。西徹斯特領主出聲叫住Erik，他大步走到Erik面前，明目張膽 _嗅了他_ 。Erik呆愣在原地，又驚又怒瞪著Cain。任何一位受過禮儀教育的人都知道隨意湊近Omega聞嗅是極端無禮的侵犯舉動，倘若眼前的Alpha不是西徹斯特領主，Erik早已出拳打斷對方鼻梁，但理智告訴他，打傷西徹斯特領主絕對會惹禍上身，恐怕還會殃及他的丈夫Charles。

然而Cain……Cain似乎沒注意到Erik緊握的雙拳，他看起來相當開心，笑咧咧道：「好好照顧他。」說著，Cain輕輕掐了一下Erik的手臂，用Erik聽過他最低的音量說：「趕快給他一個繼承人，好讓那些多事的傢伙全都閉嘴。」

丟下這句話，Cain轉過身逕自走出馬廄。當他的背影消失在Erik的視線之外，Erik才瞭解到Cain口中的「他」指的是Charles。

Cain Marko期望Erik為他沒有血緣關係的弟弟生下繼承人？ _……難道他對Charles的身體狀況一無所知嗎？……難道他不是差點害死Charles的人嗎？_

自從新婚夜Erik發現Charles身上的傷疤，他暗中懷疑Charles受到重傷的「狩獵意外」實際上是刺殺，而主使者很有可能就是西徹斯特的現任領主，意在剷除威脅到他統治權的Xavier家獨子。Charles雖然活了下來，但他從此無法行走，而且生育能力受到影響，再也無心挑戰Cain的領主地位。

如果Erik的猜測無誤，那麼Cain Marko不會樂見Charles後繼有人，而他對Erik說的不可能是真心話；但人人都知道Cain是個一根腸子通到底的莽漢，他一向有話直說，從不懂什麼叫作委婉。

莫非Erik想錯了，意圖殺害Charles的另有其人？西徹斯特現在還有人想要Charles的命嗎？

Charles待在北沙連很安全，身旁環繞著忠心耿耿的下屬和學生們，然而出了河谷小鎮，這位無法行走的學者恐怕曝露在未知的危險當中……

「……喂，Erik。」Raven橫了他一眼，「瞧你一副魂不守舍的模樣，Charles前天才離開。」

 _前天？_ Erik悲憤地想著： _已經 **五天** 了！_

五天前，Charles接到信鴿傳來的訊息，信裡寫得模糊，只知道薩斯卡谷地有位貴族去世後引起一些紛爭，疑似和私生子女有關，他們拜託Charles前去協調。當天稍晚Charles帶著Logan搭船出門，直到現在都還沒回來。

這是Erik和Charles結婚兩個多月以來，他們第一次分離。Erik這才發覺自己已經習慣睡覺時旁邊有個暖呼呼的熱源，在又溼又冷的融雪季節裡，每天晚上獨自一人爬上床，以及隔天清晨獨自一人在冰涼的被窩裡醒來，都讓Erik格外想念Charles的體溫。

「你在擔心Charles嗎？有Logan跟著，他不會有事的，你大可放心。」

Logan，據說他是Charles最信任的手下，Erik雖沒看過他打鬥，但猜想他的身手應該不差。然而，十年前Charles受重傷時Logan已經在他的身邊了嗎？如果是，Erik才不敢放心讓Logan _保護_ Charles。

「……Raven，Charles是怎麼受傷的？」

「你指的是他的腳？」她毫不猶豫回答：「狩獵意外。」

「同一場狩獵意外，也在他肩上和脅下留了箭傷和刀傷？」

有一晚，Erik摸著Charles肩頭的箭傷，問他疤痕的由來。那時Charles隨口敷衍道，說是他自己不小心，畢竟刀箭不長眼睛。Erik當然不信，但見Charles顯然不願多談，他便沒再問下去。

Raven停下腳步，她正眼面向Erik，「你真正想問的到底是什麼？」

Erik大膽問道：「Cain Marko想要殺Charles嗎？」

他原以為這個問題會令Raven驚訝或閃躲，然而她輕輕哼笑，「Erik，我不曉得先前你聽過什麼流言，現在我清楚明白告訴你：Cain不會傷害Charles。已經不會了。」

_已經不會了？_

他瞪著Raven，希望她解釋關鍵的那一句。

Raven沒讓他失望，她先嘆了口氣，才娓娓道來：

「Cain和Charles小時候處不好，這不是祕密，沙連城裡老一輩的人都還記得，你聽到耳語也不難理解。Kurt Marko在世時是個不吝於使用拳頭教育孩子的父親，Charles向來『乖巧』，而我夠聰明懂得看人臉色，只有Cain始終學不會出口頂撞以外的反抗方式。那幾年大家的日子都不好過，每當Cain挨揍，他就拿Charles出氣，而我……我夠聰明懂得及時避開。

「但現在我們都長大了，我們學到一切以西徹斯特為優先，過去的個人恩怨必須盡數拋下。Charles不計較Cain的毆打，或我為了自保棄他於不顧，他早已原諒我們，反倒Cain和我過意不去，總想著要補償Charles。因此，Erik，無論你聽到Cain對你的丈夫說了什麼，或是Cain對你說了什麼，那些話絕非出於惡意。

「Cain信任Charles，由於這位沒有血緣的繼弟總是把西徹斯特人民與領主的利益擺在自己的家族私利之前，就算Cain只為了鞏固自己的地位，他也會盡力保住Charles。為了保護Charles，我們從未澄清謠言，繼續維持兄弟不合的表象，以免某些企圖扳倒Cain的人拿Charles開刀。

「如果你不相信我的說詞，等Charles回來後你可以問他，我有十足的把握他會給你類似的答覆。」

Erik默默頷首，跟隨再度邁開腳步的Raven並肩走下丘陵。

Raven的解釋乍聽之下頗有道理，他回想Cain的所有言行——有沒有可能那位鹵莽的漢子從沒意識到自己的玩笑話非但沒有逗Charles開心，反倒令他尷尬不已？而西徹斯特領主身邊那群趨炎附勢之徒誤以為Cain存心給Charles難堪，於是跟著起鬨，嘲笑這位不良於行的溫和Alpha？至於那天在城堡馬廄裡Cain湊上來嗅了Erik，則是他想要確定Erik有無履行婚姻義務與他的丈夫同床，當他在Erik身上聞到Charles的氣味，高興之餘他表達了對Erik生下Charles繼承人的期許。

_關於那點，只怕所有人都會失望了……_

Raven親暱地用肩膀輕輕撞了一下Erik的手臂，「和你結婚之後，Charles很明顯快樂多了。天曉得我恨透了他苦中作樂的假笑。我知道Charles的身體有些限制，他或許不是你理想中的丈夫，但他非常重視你，Erik，不是你的家族可能帶給他什麼利益，而只是『你』。」

一想到Charles，Erik忍不住微笑。起初他相當在意自己的丈夫無法行走，但婚後生活遠比他預想的容易，在Charles面前他不需要偽裝也不需要勉強，Charles坦然接納Erik真實的樣貌。

「Raven，我來到西徹斯特那天，在長灣鎮的碼頭上，妳似乎……對我不太滿意？」這是困擾Erik好一段時間的疑惑，除了最初見面的無禮瞪視，Raven待他的態度一向親熱，沒半點敵意。

「喔。」Raven漲紅了臉，「恐怕我必須向你道歉。」

她臉上的表情從窘迫轉為沉思，過了半晌，她開口說道：

「其實你本來的結婚對象可能是Cain。」

Erik不慎踩上覆滿青苔的腐枝，腳下一滑，幸好Raven趕緊抓住他的手肘，他才沒摔倒。

「那時我不在沙連，不曉得實際情況，只聽說有人建議Cain另擇與吉諾沙聯姻的人選，因為吉諾沙地理位置太過遙遠，西徹斯特領主的婚姻對象應該挑選更具有戰略價值的家族。我不知道是誰把Charles抬出來，消息傳到北沙連，我們都很驚訝，自從Charles受傷之後，他……解除了原本的婚約，打定主意終身不婚，多年來西徹斯特的貴族們都有默契地把他排除在考量的婚姻對象之外。

「我以為你是某些有心人士設計給Charles難堪的——既然除不了他，就讓他日子難過——Cain從來就不是一個心思細膩的人，倘若有人對他說，自由奔放的吉諾沙人能夠帶給Charles美滿的婚姻，搞不好他對此深信不疑，以為這個安排會讓他的『小弟』開心。等到吉諾沙確定人選是你，一個戰功彪炳的貴族，我又不免擔心你可能是某些人找來埋伏在Charles身邊的刺客。

「好在那只是我多疑，Charles和你見面後，他對我解釋你被人蒙在鼓裡，連他受傷一事都不知情，自然不可能是有心人的共犯。

「Erik，倘若我的成見使我做出任何冒犯到你的舉動，我向你致上最誠摯的歉意。」

 _「你可以說我膽小，但我可不想死在枕邊人的手裡。」_ 當時Charles說的那句，原來不是他聲稱的失敗玩笑話，而是他疑心Erik或許是刺客，便用言語試探他？

Erik感到胃部糾結，不只因為Charles曾經懷疑Erik可能會要他的命，還有他無法判斷貌似單純的Charles是否還對他隱瞞了別的事……

「Erik，」Raven輕聲問：「你愛Charles嗎？」

「我能說不愛自己的丈夫嗎？」心情還沒平復的Erik悶聲反問。

她聳了聳肩，不以為意回答：「婚姻和愛情是兩碼子事，婚姻是對家族盡責，愛情則是心之所向。」

_既然如此，那我的答案是什麼一點也不重要。_

Erik沒有回答，Raven也沒追問，他們不發一語沿著草地上踩踏出的小徑走回北沙連河谷。

北沙連地勢低平，水流不湍，五十多戶人家分布在河流兩岸，依丘陵地形開闢的梯田種植燕麥與果樹。此地雖隱蔽但交通還算方便，平緩的林道可供馬匹、驢子、與行人通過，流淌的河水可供小船航行。

Charles的私人住所是一座隱藏在山腳下的灰褐色小型城堡，這座城堡原本是Xavier家族夏季避暑的去處，在Marko家反客為主占據沙連城之後，Charles選擇走避，長住在北沙連。Charles不常外出，但他的消息很靈通，遍及西徹斯特的信鴿網路使訊息得以飛越山脈與河川縱橫的國度，傳入山間的河谷小鎮。居住在此雖給人與世隔絕的印象，然而他對外界發生的大小事瞭若指掌。

Xavier城堡非常熱鬧，這裡既是寄宿學校也是孤兒院，有心向學的貴族子弟來到此處學習識字、算術、天文、地理等知識，也接受Raven和Logan指導戰鬥技巧；Moira MacTaggert夫人與鎮上的幫傭負責照顧城堡裡收容的孤兒，他們有的因戰爭失去親人，有的遭到遺棄，而其中不乏能力者孩童。Charles對他們一視同仁，「我不想看見他們受人欺侮，長大之後無處可去，只能加入Stryker的軍隊。」

Erik很快就融入北沙連的生活，在這裡人人尊敬Charles，而他們愛屋及烏，對待Erik非常友善。一回到北沙連，Logan立刻現出原形，他也和其他下屬以及年長學生們一樣直呼Charles的名字而非尊稱他Xavier主人，害得Erik不好意思聽到這批人稱呼自己「Lehnsherr閣下」，乾脆讓他們也直接稱呼他Erik。

Erik和Raven從廚房後門溜進城堡，Raven把兩隻雉雞和一隻野兔交到廚子手上，她笑嘻嘻接了下來，招呼兩人坐在廚房享用留給他們的午餐，麵包、起司、肉乾、野菜燉煮的濃湯、以及啤酒。北沙連城堡的菜色偏清淡，不是餐餐都有新鮮的肉，若沒人外出打獵，餐桌上極可能會出現發酵醃漬魚乾。扣除恐怖的魚乾，Erik反倒喜歡北沙連的簡單菜餚，尤其城堡裡的藏酒都很不錯，比沙連城宴會上供應的酒還要香醇。

「嗨。」紅髮少女Jean走進廚房，微笑著向兩人點頭致意，「聽說你們帶回不少野味？」

「不算多，但足以讓發酵魚乾在餐桌上消失幾天。」Raven笑嘻嘻回答，還朝Erik眨了眨眼。

Jean對Erik微笑，「你們剛回來的時候，我聽見Charles告訴廚子，說你不喜歡魚乾，盡量別在你用餐時上那道菜。她則回說，那是因為你還不是西徹斯特人。」

Erik聽了差點翻白眼，他挖苦道：「按照她的意思，判斷西徹斯特人的依據就是能夠忍受那種魚乾？」

那只是抱怨，但Raven卻露出若有所思的表情，彷彿Erik講了什麼重大發現。

Jean偏過頭，現在Erik已經很熟悉傾聽模樣代表的意義——這位漂亮的Alpha是能力者，她能聽到別人腦袋裡的聲音，也能使用能力在旁人腦袋裡說話——隔了一會，她轉過臉注視著Raven，「Charles回來了。他想要見妳。」

_Charles回來了！_

Erik差點沒跳起來歡呼。

 _……等等，Charles回來想見的人是Raven？_ 而不是他，Erik， **他的丈夫** ？

「想見我？」Raven一臉困惑問道：「什麼事？」

Jean搖頭，「他沒說。」

「搞什麼，神秘兮兮的。」Raven撇了撇嘴。她一口氣喝乾杯裡剩下的啤酒，「Erik，你要跟我一起去碼頭接他嗎？」

Erik的反應是直接起身離座。「當然。」

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **警告** ：涉及未成年關係敘述。

Erik和Raven離開廚房，他們穿過栽種香草與藥草的花園，沿著石徑走向鄰近城堡的牛軛湖。人工開鑿的渠道連通河水與湖水，小船得以直接駛到城堡附近，方便主人與來訪的客人們出入。碼頭位於湖畔一隅，厚實木板搭建的平臺前方，停靠著一艘外型亮眼的雙桅小帆船，白色的船帆沒有家族紋飾，黑色的船殻沒有繪製裝飾，只有船艏漆著一行銀字：Blackbird。

Charles的行事作風是 _惡名昭彰_ 的低調，他出門不喜歡張揚，在外不重視排場，經常只帶兩、三人同行，甚至連旗幟都省去不用。行動不便的他雖不常遠行，卻也非外界相信的「深居簡出」。

回到北沙連之後，Erik兩度陪同Charles外出旅行，一次是婚後不久他們相偕去兩座山頭之外的灰松林地拜訪旁系的Graymalkin家族，Charles沒特別欣賞那些無禮的遠親，但他仍維持一貫的客套與他們應對，而Erik瞭解到Graymalkin很有可能是北沙連未來的主人，由於Raven並非Charles的血親無法繼承他的領地，以及他們的婚姻大概不會有子女；另一次則是上個月底他們溯溪至深山裡的赤水峽，拜訪da Costa家族，da Costa的礦場出產高品質的鐵礦砂，而運往吉諾沙的生鐵即來自他們的煉爐，西徹斯特人使用高爐的煉鐵技術令Erik印象深刻。

碼頭上一個熟悉的身影正在繫船纜，那是船夫Gavin，及肩的金褐色長髮與落腮鬍遮去他大半張臉，這位來自外島的三十多歲Beta擁有無人能及的高超控帆技術。見到他們，Gavin向兩人揮手，然後他回過身朝船上吼了幾句陌生的語言。過了一會，Logan攙扶Charles步出船艙。

在這一刻之前，Erik不曉得他有多麼想念Charles的笑容，或Charles彎曲的嘴角竟能讓他的腳步變得輕盈。在他耳旁Raven好像說了什麼模糊不清的低語，但Erik一點也不關心，現在他只想馬上趕到Charles身邊，伸手觸碰他，湊近聞嗅他，抱怨他臨走前說「去去就回」竟然拖了整整五天才回家。

Charles轉過頭，朝向船艙招手。 _估計他帶訪客回來了。_ Erik猜道。

一個小小的身子畏畏縮縮出現在艙門口。Erik定睛一看，那是一名年約八或九歲的男孩，他的外貌異於常人，黑藍色的皮膚、與膚色相近的深色短髮、一雙黃色的眼睛、以及一對尖耳朵，他身穿紅色束腰短袍，一截尾巴自衣服下襬露出，垂在褲管旁。

Charles牽起男孩的藍色小手，「這是Kurt，Kurt Wagner。今後他會和我們同住。」

「……Wagner？」Raven詫異問：「不是薩斯卡谷Chase家的小孩？」

Charles凝視著Raven，他臉上全無笑意，高深莫測的眼神是Erik從未見過的嚴肅。

「喔……喔！」Raven摀嘴驚呼，她看起來好像瞬間老了十歲。

她的激烈反應令Erik一頭霧水，Kurt更是緊張地擠到Charles腳邊。

Charles的臉色緩和下來，他柔聲對男孩說：「Kurt，這位年輕女士是我的妹妹Raven，她也是你母親生前的摯友。而那位英俊的年輕人是我的丈夫Erik。」頓了一下，他又說：「Raven會帶你去我們住的地方。你先跟她過去，好嗎？」

片刻之後Kurt點了點頭，他鬆開Charles，緩緩走到船舷，怯生生抓住Raven伸出的手，讓她扶著他跳下船。

Raven目不轉睛盯著Kurt，惹得男孩手足無措。Erik露出微笑，試圖安撫他，怎知男孩看起來更加侷促不安。

「Raven。」Charles輕聲喚道。

Charles的嗓音蘊涵超出輕柔語調足以承載的力量，使得Raven瞬間回過神。她眨了眨眼，換上笑臉，抬手往後方一指，「我們的城堡就在那裡，跟我來吧。」

Kurt猶豫不決望向Charles，見到後者微笑點頭以示鼓勵，他終於放心讓Raven牽著他的手，一起離開碼頭。

目送兩人的背影遠去，Erik這才轉過身面向Charles。

他突然覺得Charles整個人掛在Logan身上的畫面有點礙眼。

Erik走近船舷，Logan彎下腰好讓Charles攀住他的肩膀。Erik催動能力拉扯Charles腰帶的金屬，使他稍微浮起，輕輕巧巧將他扛下船。他一手環住Charles的背部，另一手勾住膝蓋後方，將他的丈夫打橫抱在懷裡。Charles摟住Erik的脖子，親熱地偎在他胸前，還偷偷摸摸親了一下他的臉頰，「我想你。」

……好吧，一點也不偷偷摸摸，根據另外兩人發出的粗重鼻息和低聲嘟噥，他們都看得一清二楚。

Erik忍不住微笑，「我也是。」他用嘴唇輕碰Charles的太陽穴，然後他感覺到Charles的手臂收緊。

一整個冬天他們如膠似漆，Charles貌似不介意身為Alpha卻被自己的Omega丈夫抱在懷裡，然而私下相處時在Erik面前他不時流露出歉疚的神情。

返回北沙連後Charles立刻派人送信到艾爾島與梅亞島，傳達他和新婚丈夫有意拜訪。艾爾島的Cassidy回覆說他們期盼Xavier的到訪，並請事先告知出發日期，好讓他們有所準備；梅亞島的Malik則表示他隨時歡迎訪客，無論他們什麼時候想去都可以。Charles將回信交給Erik，由他決定何時出門。經過短暫思考，Erik回答春天以後再說，「才結婚我就迫不及待『逃離』你和你的領地，你不怕外人質疑我們的婚姻嗎？」

「不，」Charles笑著說：「大家只會認定我在炫耀你。」

河谷小鎮的日子沒有Erik想像中乏味，Charles的生活重心擺在研究和教學，偶爾招待來訪的客人。Laila口中的「Moira夫人」管理城堡的大小事，Erik到來之後，她主動接近他，明確表示若Erik打算接手，她會協助他儘快熟悉北沙連的一切；倘若Erik希望維持現狀，她也很樂意繼續為Charles和Erik工作。Erik相信這位能幹的Beta遠比他更瞭解如何打點城堡的事務，他告訴她一切照舊，如有需要他幫忙，她儘管直說。

Jean Grey是Erik遇過最「溫柔婉約」的Alpha，她來自平民家庭，但在北沙連即使身為貴族也不敢冒犯這位深得Charles信賴的得意門生。在她的柔美外表底下，Jean擁有難以想像的強大能力，紅髮少女不僅能透過心靈與旁人交談，她還能憑意志隔空取物。

Jean詢問Erik是否願意在Raven回來之前代替她指導戰鬥技巧，閒來無事的Erik立刻答應。上課時間他跟隨Jean到城堡外的練習場，驚訝發現在場十多名學生不分出身、年齡、性別，清一色都是能力者。課程內容包括控制能力的基礎訓練，將能力應用在實戰的進階訓練，以及學習與其他能力者或非能力者合作的團隊訓練。儘管課程以分組比賽的遊戲形式進行，Erik仍起了疑心，他懷疑北沙連暗地裡是能力者戰士的訓練營。

幾堂課之後，Erik忍不住問Charles：「你的學校為Marko訓練能力者戰士嗎？」

「不是為Marko，是為他們自己。」Charles更正道：「我希望這些孩子最起碼擁有保護自己的能力。至於他們離開後想要向哪一個家族效忠，或隱居山林，那是他們的自由，我不會干涉。」

「你不在乎你的學生們在這裡受訓，日後卻為其他家族而戰？」難道Charles不覺得訓練那些人的心血和時間都白費了嗎？

Charles笑著反問：「如果我強迫能力者為我的家族、或Marko家族、或甚至西徹斯特而戰，那我不就跟Stryker或Essex沒什麼兩樣？」

Erik一時語塞，無法反駁。

起初Erik難以理解Charles的「無私利他」，然而他漸漸發現，當這些能力者學成離開北沙連，無論他們是返回自己家族領地的貴族子弟，還是投入貴族麾下的平民，他們仍和北沙連維持往來，而他們所屬或效忠的家族自然而然也對北沙連的Xavier懷有好感，長遠下來不見得對Charles不利。事實上，西徹斯特與Charles交好的貴族不在少數，甚至比擁戴Marko的還多。

 _如果Charles有心，他應該能從Marko手中奪回西徹斯特……_ Erik不只一次如此感嘆。但轉念一想，或許正因為Charles無心，才會讓人毫無顧忌與他結交。

Erik抱著Charles一路走回城堡，他們的臥室在方便出入的一樓，手腳勤快的Laila已經將清水和毛巾送到房裡。Charles向她道謝後說沒事了，她可以先離開，Laila笑嘻嘻瞄了Erik一眼，退出房間時順手帶上門板。

Erik把Charles放進輪椅，推到桌前，好讓他就著水盆洗漱。他拉開椅子坐在桌邊，等待Charles告訴他這幾天的經歷，以及Kurt的來歷。

Charles拿起毛巾擦臉，一面問道：「我不在的時候，城堡裡有發生什麼事嗎？」

「沒什麼事。」話才出口他突然想起——「對了，你出門的隔天，Cassidy前來拜訪，他在城堡住了兩晚，沒等到你回來，第三天就先離開了。」

「Cassidy？……Sean？」

「是，正是他。」

Charles輕笑，「他是 _飛_ 來的嗎？」

Erik點頭。來自艾爾島的青年擁有怪異的能力，他能發出常人無法忍受的銳利尖叫，而他的叫聲宛若強風能把自己吹上高空。Hank解釋說，那不是「飛行」而是「滑翔」，Sean必須穿著衣袖縫有風帆的特殊服裝才能飛上天，而他的飛行裝正是Hank為他設計縫製的，這位青年曾經也在北沙連求學。

「Sean相當期待 _你_ 拜訪艾爾島。」

「啊。」

「……你不想去嗎？」

「不，只是……我相信Sean期待的是我充當『說客』。」

「他希望你……遊說Cassidy家的長輩接納Moira夫人？」Erik猜道。

Charles驚訝地眨了眨眼，「你怎麼知道？」

「我發現了。他們沒有刻意隱藏對彼此的情感。」

此外Laila也說「Sean閣下在追求Moira夫人」，可見他們的關係在北沙連不是祕密。

Charles搓揉額頭，「這可能會有點麻煩。」

「怎麼說？」

Charles長長嘆了一口氣，「Cassidy家族唯一的抱怨就是Moira年紀稍長，恐怕不利於為Cassidy家未來的族長生育繼承人，但若Sean屬意Moira，非她不娶，我相信那些長輩也不至於反對到底。然而，比較麻煩的是Moira的族人，她來自南方高地的Kinross家族，『歷史悠久』的高地家族向來瞧不起外島的 _野蠻人_ ，就算Cassidy也是望族，在他們眼裡仍是高攀。另外就是Kinross、MacTaggert等高地家族的政治立場……簡單來說，Kinross家和Cassidy家分屬於不同陣營，儘管Sean和Moira彼此有意，他們的婚事要談成卻非容易。抱歉，Erik，只顧著對你抱怨，你這幾天過得如何？」

「還好，很普通。」Erik心不在焉回答。

西徹斯特的政治現況有點複雜，表面上政局穩定，實則暗潮洶湧。嚴格來說西徹斯特不是王國，而像是各據山頭的眾多家族組成的聯盟，聯盟共主即西徹斯特領主。前兩任共主皆是善於斡旋的Xavier，他們掌權時還能調解高地、沿海、與海島不同家族的勢力，但在Cain Marko繼位後起了變化，不服Marko統治的貴族有增加的趨勢，尤其以大丘城Frost為主，屬於丘陵與高地的世家大族。

Charles揉著後頸，打了個哈欠，「如果不是Kurt嚇壞了，不想離開熟悉的環境，跟我們玩捉迷藏躲了大半天，其實我們可以早一天回來。」

Kurt Wagner，令Raven臉色大變的謎樣男孩，Erik心裡也有不少關於他的疑問。「Kurt就是信裡那位引起紛爭的主角嗎？」

「算是吧。」Charles皺著眉，「他是……他的母親去世前將他托給Chase家照顧，前陣子Chase家的女主人過世，他們連繫我，希望我能接走他。」

「因為Kurt是能力者？」

「那是一部分的原因。」Charles猶豫了片刻又說：「主要是他有親人在北沙連。」

咦？

_……等等，Kurt該不會是Charles的私生子吧？…… **是嗎？**_

Erik瞪著Charles，一團鬱悶逐漸在他的胸口膨脹。

Charles輕聲說：「他是Raven的孩子。」

**_Raven？_ **

Erik在心裡計算著，Kurt出生的時候，她還不滿十歲吧？

想必他的表情洩露了心底的疑惑，Charles先一步為他解惑，「Raven比我小兩歲，她只不過看起來比較年輕而已。」

Erik一直以為Raven才十七、八歲，沒想到她竟然比他年長三歲！

「Kurt的生母是Omega女性，她名叫Irene Adler，是一名來自鹽堡的富有寡婦。那年夏天，Raven和我前往高地度假，我們在Kinross家作客期間，遇見了Irene夫人。Raven為她傾倒，和她結伴同行一路漫遊回到Irene夫人的家鄉。起初大家都沒多想，只當Irene夫人代我照顧年幼的妹妹，但後來有些流言傳開，說她們過從甚密，甚至私奔秘婚......

「當時Raven才十五歲，Irene夫人的年紀比她大上一輪，就算她們真心相愛，我這個做兄長的也不能放任Raven成為閒話和醜聞的主角，於是我趕到鹽堡打算接走Raven。當我表明來意，Raven激動得破口大罵，斥責我是冥頑不靈的老古板，眼裡只有家族和名譽，罔顧她的心意。反倒是Irene夫人心平氣和勸解說，『命運讓我們得以相遇、相知、相惜，我已了無遺憾。』

「我們離開鹽堡之後，過了不久我就碰上意外，受了重傷。接下來幾個月我們的生活一團混亂，Raven忙著照顧我，壓根忘記她還在生我的氣。

「誰知道我們再次接到鹽堡的消息，竟是Irene夫人去世的噩耗。她留了封遺書給Raven，她說，她早已預見了自己的死期，也早已為這一天做好準備，並且寫下詳細的指示要求Raven前往外島安葬她的骨灰。但她完全沒有提到這個孩子。Irene夫人將Kurt托給她前一段婚姻的女兒，也就是薩斯卡谷的Chase夫人。

「等我到了薩斯卡谷，Chase把Irene夫人給女兒的信交到我手上，我才知道她留下的最後心願，是交代Chase家的人在『適當時機』把Kurt送到北沙連。他們相信Chase夫人去世就是預言中的適當時機——」

「預言？」Erik忍不住打岔。

「Irene夫人是能力者，據信雙目失明的她能看見未來。Raven說她為終其一生受到預知能力的折磨，我只見過她兩次，關於她的一切幾乎都是Raven轉述給我的。我非常佩服她的勇氣，就算看見自己的生命終點，仍勇敢迎接每一天。

「其實，我沒打算拆散她們，我只希望她們能再等幾年，等到Raven年紀大一點，如果她仍執意追求Irene夫人，我不會反對。但當時我不知道Irene夫人已經沒時間了，儘管她自己心知肚明，卻未對我們透露隻字片語……」

說到最後，Charles的聲音低不可聞。

稍早Raven對他說「婚姻是對家族盡責，愛情則是心之所向」，Erik當那只是年輕女孩天真浪漫的發言，殊不知竟是Raven的切身之痛。

稍事梳洗後，Charles脫下外衣，躺上床小寐。他拉住Erik的手，非要討到一個落在額頭上的親吻才甘願放Erik離開。

Erik躡手躡腳離開他們的臥室，為了讓輪椅順暢通行，房間裡沒有鋪地毯，不論動作再輕，他的靴子踩在木板上總會發出吱嘎聲響。

出了臥室，Erik直接走向樓梯，爬上二樓，來到安頓孩子們的大房間。Raven倚在門口，雙手抱在胸前，茫然看著Moira將Kurt介紹給住在城堡裡的孩子，他們在寬敞的雙層床通鋪上挪出空位安頓新到者。一位男孩好奇地伸手拉Kurt的尾巴，靈活的尾巴立刻將那隻手甩開，引來圍觀的孩子們驚呼，直嚷著厲害，還問Kurt他的尾巴能做什麼。他們的反應讓Kurt放鬆了一些，他用尾巴纏繞床柱，讓自己的身體懸空吊掛在上鋪下方。

Raven發出了像是讚賞也像是啜泣的奇怪喉音。Erik轉過頭，看到她眼裡泛著淚光。

他想安慰Raven，卻不知道能對她說些什麼，他只好站在Raven身旁，輕握她的手臂。

「……Charles告訴你了？」

「嗯。」

「……Irene為什麼沒告訴我？」她的聲音有點哽咽。

 _如果我是三十多歲的寡婦，意外懷上十五歲小情人的私生子，我大概也不會告訴對方。_ Erik想道。這種話只適合放在心底，總不能說出口害Raven更難過。

今天的晚餐是北沙連城堡常見的簡單菜色與熱鬧氣氛，飯廳裡坐滿了人，主桌空著，Charles、Raven和Moira加入孩子們那張長桌，Erik則和Logan、Jean、沒戴面罩的Hank、以及其他隨從同桌，學生們和僕役分別占據剩下的長桌，餐桌上是啤酒、裸麥麵包、燉菜湯、以及搭配豌豆與蕪菁的烤雞。

那天晚上Erik幾乎是迫不及待地把Charles推回他們的房裡，等到他們漱洗完畢，男僕離開後，Erik沒有浪費任何時間爬上床，跪坐在Charles面前，三兩下把他的衣物剝光。

他想念的不只是陪伴他度過寒冬夜晚的溫熱軀體而已，他想要觸碰Charles，想要看到Charles因為他興奮喘息的模樣。經過了這段時間，Erik已經學會如何讓Chalres興奮，Charles喜歡接吻、喜歡兩人肌膚相親、也喜歡Erik撫摸他保有知覺的上半身。

Erik坐在Charles腿上，用光裸的肌膚摩擦Charles的胸口，捧起Charles的臉頰親吻他的嘴唇。Charles懶洋洋地有一搭沒一搭回吻，一再忽視Erik的挑逗。當Erik心生不滿，想要暫停親吻開口抱怨時，靈活的舌尖鑽入他嘴裡，捲住他的舌頭，一連串深吻奪走他的氣息，讓他再也沒有任何怨言。

當他們分開時，Charles臉上掛著令人惱怒的得意笑容。Erik不甘示弱推著Charles的肩膀讓他躺平在床，他伏在Charles身上，輕輕啃咬他的頸側和肩膀，揉捏他敏感的乳頭，讓他只能躺在底下呻吟。Erik跪在Charles的雙腿間，低下頭把他的陰莖含進嘴裡。「喔，Erik……」

他聽過只為了享樂的Alpha會這麼做，而他也曾經為Charles做過幾次，那幾次Charles都有勃起。Charles說他能感覺到模糊的快感，接著他紅著臉承認道，Erik伏在他腿間的畫面讓他非常興奮。

然而，這一次無論Erik再怎麼賣力，嘴巴都已經痠了，那個不聽使喚的傢伙仍毫無反應。最後Charles掙扎著坐起，抓住Erik的肩膀阻止他再繼續。

Charles拉著Erik坐進他懷裡，在他說話之前，Erik一把抓住Charles的下巴，「不准道歉。」

Charles微怔，他眼裡閃過歉疚與憐惜。他握住Erik的手，吻了一下他的手指，然後張開雙臂環抱住Erik的腰，手掌朝他臀間探去。他用指腹輕揉Erik的穴口，等到Erik漸漸興奮起來，再用沾溼的手握住Erik的陰莖套弄。這一晚Charles花了比較久的時間才讓Erik在他手裡解放，通常他會直接刺激Erik體內的敏感處，但今夜他的手指只在穴口徘徊，以及按壓Erik的囊袋後方。

事後Erik躺在Charles身旁，閉上雙眼，迷迷糊糊即將入睡之際，他聽到Charles喚他。

「Erik？」

「嗯？」他隨口應了聲。

「你……」Charles欲言又止好半晌，才忐忑問道：「你會想要孩子嗎？」

Erik的睡意消了一半。

他睜開眼，抬起頭望向Charles，後者面無表情瞪著天花板。

「你為什麼這麼問？」

「如果你想要孩子，你要找一個能夠信任、能夠守密的人。假使那是你心儀的對象，或許更好。」

聽到這裡Erik已經睡意全消。

「你希望我找別人嗎，Charles？」他冷冷問道。

「……我不知道。」Charles的視線依舊停在天花板，而不是Erik。「但如果那是你想要的，我猜我可以接受。」

這不是Erik期待的回答。

難道Charles不希望Erik對他忠貞嗎？難道他能忍受Erik生下別人的孩子？

「我們都只活這麼一次，倘若太過在意旁人的目光，沒能實行自己心中的渴望，到了人生盡頭，將是畢生遺憾。」Charles淡淡說道。

Erik想要把Charles一腳踢下床。

「別說了。」他怒氣沖沖翻過身背對Charles。

這是結婚以來他第一次對Charles生氣。

過了一會，一隻手臂從後面抱住他。「我不會再說了。別生氣。」Charles低聲說。

Erik毫不留情推開那隻令人惱怒的手。

隔了一會，Charles的手臂又攀了上來。他抱住Erik的腰緊緊不放，整個人貼上Erik的後背，把他摟在懷裡。「對不起，Erik，都是我的錯，我沒有顧慮你的感受。別生氣了，好不好？」

然而Erik不只對Charles生氣，他也對自己生氣。

他曾經不只一次幻想過和肢體健全的Alpha做愛的景象，他想知道完全占有另一個人的感覺究竟是什麼滋味。Charles已經盡可能為Erik做了最多，遠比婚前他預期的還要多上許多了，Erik數度內疚地責備自己為何還不滿足，但他的好奇心卻未減反增。

現在Charles主動提起，彷彿他知道Erik不滿足，而他聲稱不介懷Erik偷情。

他到底該為Charles的「體諒」感動，還是氣憤Charles以為他只想要在床上得到滿足？

又或者，因為Charles已經對Erik厭倦了，所以他不在意Erik出軌？

「……你厭倦我了嗎？」

「怎麼可能！」

「今晚你完全沒有反應。」

「大概是我太累了，這幾天沒有好好休息的緣故。況且你是知道的，我的身體經常不聽使喚——」

「——而且你也沒有用手指——」

「——回來之後還沒剪指甲，我怕刮傷你。」說著，稍嫌尖利的指甲輕輕掐了一下他的手臂。

Erik摸向摟在他腰際的手，他竟然後知後覺直到此刻才瞭解Charles總是很注重身體清潔，定期剪短磨平指甲原來是為了不弄傷他。

歉疚取代了怒氣，Erik翻過身，把Charles緊緊抱在懷裡。

「既然你沒有厭倦我，就別把我推給別人！」

「Erik，我的意思不是——」

「閉嘴，Charles。」Erik惡狠狠說：「你說過你無法給我孩子，但我還是選擇了你。如果你不在乎沒有孩子，那我也不在乎。你說過我們可以享樂，那我們就專心享樂。如果你對我厭倦了，你就直說，不要找藉口把我推給別人——」

或許全身光溜溜在床上大吼大叫的畫面太過可笑，可笑到他的丈夫寧可用嘴唇堵住他的嘴也不願他再多說一個字。

這一夜，直到入睡Erik都沒有鬆開Charles的懷抱。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告項「未成年」指的是Raven——不過在中世紀，十五歲已經算成年了，「青少年」大約是工業革命之後才出現的概念。
> 
> 雖說Nightcrawler的生父和生母分別是Azazel和Mystique，然而根據漫畫編劇Chris Claremont的說法，他最初設定的雙親其實是Mystique和Destiny (Irene Adler)，Mystique變成男性讓Destiny受孕。只可惜這個 ~~腦洞~~ 提案太過前衛，不被當年的編輯接受，於是Nightcrawler的雙親才改為「傳統的」一男一女。
> 
> 這篇採用的設定來自編劇Claremont先生的 ~~腦洞~~ 創意。雖說Hank/Raven很可愛，重啟三部電影我都支持他們，不過我也一直期待能在銀幕上看到Mystique/Destiny的故事。


	9. Chapter 9

「……我可以試試看嗎？」

「當然可以。」Erik大方應允。

棕髮少女Rogue脫下手套，將手掌放上Erik的手臂。

起初Erik沒有察覺任何異狀，數秒後他開始感到輕微暈眩，感官變得遲鈍，接著背脊一陣涼意，他忍不住打了個冷顫，全身力量正在快速流失——

Rouge趕緊收回手，迅速戴上手套。

「如何？妳有感覺到嗎？」

「我應該感覺到什麼？」她茫然反問。

Erik皺眉思索，對他而言，使用能力感應金屬是再自然不過的事，但要求他以旁人能明白的言語解釋自己的能力如何運作，卻比想像中還要不容易。

「妳何不先閉上眼睛？」

「好。」Rogue依言闔上雙眼。

「想像……想像『風』。」

「風？」

「妳看不見風，但妳可以用皮膚感知風向，以及用耳朵聽到風聲，是吧？」

「嗯。」

「同樣的道理，妳可以用我的能力感應金屬的振動。一旦妳能夠分辨出那種感覺，專注在振動的『聲音』，妳就會發現我們周遭有數不清的金屬。」

「好……嗯……好像……我感覺到了！Erik，我感覺到了！」Rogue大聲宣布，她睜開眼，眼裡閃爍著興奮的光彩，「這就像是整座山在唱歌！你的感覺也是這樣嗎？」

Erik微笑頷首。

這種感覺很奇妙，他沒想過竟然有機會和另一個人分享使用能力的經驗。

「如果妳仔細聆聽，妳還能區別不同的聲音——猶如微風吹拂過樹林的沙沙聲來自鐵礦砂，宛若強風吹進長廊的低沉轟響是未經鍛造的熟鐵，近似於風鈴發出的清脆聲音則是生鐵塊。」

「哇。」

「抱歉讓兩位久等，我們要上路了。」二十幾步外，一名侍從裝扮的青年朝兩人喊道。

「好！我們馬上下去！」Rogue提高音量回喊。

Erik和Rogue先後步下土墩，走向整裝待發的隊伍。

兩天前他們來到赤水峽，與da Costa家的人協同護送貨物運往西徹斯特最熱鬧的海港「無浪灣」，對此安排，Erik非但不嫌麻煩，他甚至樂意親手將這批生鐵塊裝載上航向吉諾沙的商船。

產鐵的西徹斯特視煉鐵為重要工藝，他們使用高爐，藉由水車鼓風提升煉爐溫度，冶煉生鐵與軟鋼。然而他們打造的武器和盔甲卻不如大陸南方或吉諾沙出產的來得精良，西徹斯特的刀劍堅硬鋒利卻笨重不易揮舞，而比起軟鋼板甲，西徹斯特人更偏好輕便的皮甲。

三輛載滿貨物的雙輪馬車停在路邊，十多名騎士守候在旁。等到兩人走近，領隊的青年一聲令下，車夫揮舞馬鞭，接著車輪滾動聲響起，隊伍開始緩緩向前移動。Erik翻身坐上黑馬Magenta，Rouge騎著一匹白斑馬趨前跟上，車隊離開山裡的小城，一行人沿著溪畔林道往下游而去。赤水溪是名符其實的橘紅色，水質雖不算混濁，但富含鐵質的泥沙將溪水染上醒目的顏色。

車隊清早出發，路上沒有停歇，接近中午時才在一塊平坦的林間空地休息。他們輪流帶各自的馬匹到溪邊喝水並將皮水袋裝滿，再回到馬車停放的空地，一群人圍坐在路邊享用麥酒、麵包、以及鹿肉乾。

Erik再讓Rogue「借用」他的能力。Rogue學得很快，午休結束之前，她已經能讓Erik的鋼鐵匕首稍稍振動。

Charles的學生當中不少人選擇留在北沙連，這些年輕人多平民出身，他們有的住在城堡裡協助Charles管理學校，有些能力者則以僱傭兵的身分為其他家族提供服務，例如這一趟，原本預定前往赤水峽的人是Bobby和Rogue，但出發前Bobby臨時被Cain Marko的軍隊「借走」，當Charles詢問Erik有無意願陪同Rogue遠行，Erik不假思索一口答應。

Rogue的能力非常特殊，她能透過皮膚接觸吸收其他人的能力。據說她曾經接觸過一位力量強大的能力者，而她不知怎的保留了對方的能力，因此這名身材苗條的少女擁有不亞於Cain的怪力。她總是穿著斗篷，戴上帽兜與手套，將自己裹得密不透風，以免自己不小心吸乾別人的生命力。

午後他們再度上路。越往下游，地勢越平坦開闊，趕車的人吆喝拖車的馬，其他人或唱歌或談笑，如同出遊的歡樂氣氛感染了Erik，他和同行的人一起說說笑笑，這段日子裡積在心頭的陰霾幾乎一掃而空。然而Erik沒有完全鬆懈戒心，他利用能力感應周遭的金屬，倘若林間有盜賊埋伏，他必定能察覺到。

近日西徹斯特似乎不太平靜，即便在與世隔絕的北沙連，Erik仍嗅到空氣裡隱隱約約的不安氣息。河谷外的信件和訪客不斷找上Charles，徵詢他的意見，與他商量政務。客人在場時，Charles從不會要求Erik離開，每當有人對Erik投以有所顧忌的目光，Charles總清楚明白告訴對方：「Erik是我的丈夫，我信任他。」

不論在人前還是人後，Charles對待Erik的態度始終敬重且有禮，這可能是半個月以來Erik唯一獲得的慰藉——自從那晚之後，Charles和他之間曾經燃燒過的火焰就熄滅了，兩人依舊同房同床，但他們的互動變得僵硬又尷尬。

Erik嚐到了什麼叫作同床異夢，他們仍睡在同一張床上，但幾乎每晚都是各自蜷曲在毛毯底下入睡。曾有一次Charles搭上Erik的手臂，等了一會不見Erik回應，那隻手就縮了回去，之後他沒再主動碰過Erik；而Erik，他甚至無法確定之前那些夜晚Charles到底有沒有像他一樣樂在其中，搞不好Charles只是在配合Erik，他一直假裝自己很興奮，以免他的丈夫對他失望。如果Charles對Erik沒興趣，那麼Erik才不希罕Charles必須勉強自己來取悅他。

Erik以為他們隱藏得很好，但有一天他和Raven帶著Kurt去河邊，以特製的弓箭射魚，趁著Kurt和附近的孩子在岸邊玩耍的空檔，Raven湊近Erik在他耳旁低聲問：「你和Charles吵架了？」

 _那算是吵架嗎？_ 由於他們起衝突的原因……難以啟齒，Erik只好反問：「Charles對妳說了什麼嗎？」

Raven哼了一聲，「Charles什麼都沒說，但他臉上沒再掛著幸福洋溢的傻笑，我猜可能是你們發生齟齬。」

「……沒準是高地傳來的壞消息令他心煩。」

她微瞇起眼打量Erik，貌似完全沒被他說服，儘管她嘴上說：「這麼說也是有可能，我真不懂為什麼會有西徹斯特人只因對Cain不滿就打算投靠Stryker，Cain再怎麼偏袒沿海家族，最起碼他的心還是向著西徹斯特，哪像Stryker只圖我們的土地和資源。」

「得到Stryker的支持，那些高地家族或許有機會推翻Marko為首的沿海勢力，成為西徹斯特的共主，他們的考量不難理解。」

「但在那之後呢？我們——所有的西徹斯特人——必須付出多大的代價，那些短視近利的傢伙可曾想過嗎？」

「他們大概不在乎吧。」Erik聳肩回道。

對於西徹斯特，Erik印象最深刻的，除了嚴寒的氣候，就是西徹斯特境內的能力者人數眾多。在憎恨巫術的地區，有不少能力者嚮往西徹斯特的包容，他們願意翻山越嶺或冒著風浪出海，來到這個冰天雪地的北方國度，只求安身立命之處。假設有一天某個家族藉助Stryker的勢力成功奪取西徹斯特的統治權，他們勢必與Stryker家族議和，不難想像那些逃來西徹斯特的能力者將會被犧牲。一旦西徹斯特失去了自願作戰的能力者，武力與聲勢必定大不如前，恐怕至此一蹶不振。

這天傍晚車隊來到赤水溪匯入幹流的合流處，一行人投宿在河岸小村的旅店。此地是從赤水峽到無浪灣的往返必經之處，旅店經常接待da Costa家的載貨馬車，店主人親自到門外迎接車隊，並且招呼馬廄的幫手趕緊將客人的馬匹牽進去安頓。

由於Erik「身分尊貴」，他得以獨享位於閣樓的客房。Erik沒有拒絕他們的好意安排，不過他邀請Rogue和他共用還算寬敞的房間，好讓她不必跟另外十幾人擠在通鋪，此外Erik也表明他願意加入輪流守夜的行列，畢竟沒人能從他眼皮底下偷走整車的金屬。

在外奔波一整天，終於能坐在桌邊享用熱騰騰的晚餐，就算菜色普通每一個人仍吃得津津有味，硬邦邦的裸麥麵包、盡是雜質的麥酒、淡而無味的燉兔肉湯、以及Erik避之唯恐不及的醃漬魚乾。眼看同桌的人大嚼魚乾，Erik忍不住想著，也許北沙連的廚子說的沒錯，果然他還不是西徹斯特人。

晚餐後，Erik和另外兩名值夜的年輕人離開旅店，一同圍坐在車邊的火堆。他們對Erik恭恭敬敬，不敢和他隨意攀談。

Erik望著火光，靜靜思索著自己目前最大的困擾——他的丈夫Charles。

對於婚姻，Erik從來不敢抱持不切實際的妄想，他會接受家族的安排並且履行責任；但說到愛情，姊姊Ruth曾說他是個死心眼，一旦愛上了，就死心塌地。

進入這段婚姻之初，Erik告訴自己，他可以容忍身上有殘疾的丈夫，因為Charles是一位彬彬有禮的君子，受傷又不是他的錯，Erik不能因為自認受委屈就遷怒於Charles。然而在不知不覺當中，Erik的心情起了變化，現在他竟期待身體有限制的Charles為他做更多。平心而論，婚前婚後Charles的情況並沒有太大改變，改變的人是Erik，他對Charles的渴望促使他對Charles做出太多要求。

大概是Charles「不堪負荷」，才會對他說了那句話。

如果身體得到滿足真是Erik想要的，聽到那句話的當下，他又為何會勃然大怒？

到底是心底隱藏的幻想被揭露導致他惱羞成怒？還是……某些目前Erik還無法釐清的不明原因？

在吉諾沙，偷情不是重罪，充其量只是不道德的行為，自認名譽或情感受到傷害的丈夫或妻子，是可以要求出軌的配偶以及外遇對象賠償損失的。在Erik的印象中，他的伯父有過許多已婚情人，有幾次他們的配偶告上仲裁庭索取賠償，但有更多次數情人們的配偶不在乎另一半找樂子，甚至於有人還一起同樂。

西徹斯特人也是這般看待偷情嗎？要不然Charles怎麼會做出那種提議？

他是真心不介意Erik出軌，抑或是他自認無法滿足Erik而做出的妥協？

既然如此，在他們新婚那晚，Charles又為何主動提議他們可以享樂？

 _該不會那只是做戲吧？_ Charles為了讓全城的人相信他們的婚姻，故意讓他們沾附上對方的氣味——

 ** _不！_** Erik立刻甩開這個令人渾身不舒服的念頭。 _不可能是做戲。_ 每當Erik觸碰Charles，他總是看起來很開心，更何況那些熱情的親吻、那些溫柔的撫摸，不可能全都是假的。

也許Charles就只是累了，身體限制使他挫折不已，而他不想再看到Erik難掩失望的模樣。

……罷了，如果Charles的心願正是如此，那麼Erik也不會強人所難。

Erik暗暗打定主意，回去之後他會向Charles問個清楚，這一次，他不會再背對Charles，他會看清楚Charles的表情，確定他的心意。

第二天黎明，他們在旅店吃過簡單的早餐便出發上路。出了深山，河道變直，河面漸寬，他們不再是道上唯一的旅人，偶爾會遇見與車隊同向或反向的行人。今天中午他們沒有停下來休息，而是繼續前行，午後不過一個小時他們便抵達目的地無浪灣。

無浪灣是一座瀉湖，青翠的山峰環抱蔚藍的海水，湖邊是成排的船屋，各式船隻停靠在碼頭，舢舨小船穿梭在湖面。

Erik一眼就看見碼頭邊有艘吉諾沙的船。

西徹斯特的戰船震懾力十足，但少了吉諾沙快船的優雅。

超過三個月沒接觸到吉諾沙的物事，Erik激動得差點吶喊。Erik跳下馬，把韁繩交給身旁不知道哪一位不得已伸手接下的人，他快步朝碼頭走去，想要看清那艘快船屬於吉諾沙哪座島嶼、哪個家族——

「Erik？……是你嗎？」

一個非常熟悉的聲音在他背後響起。

Erik立刻轉過身。

「Erik！」

一聲響亮的呼喚，接著一道身影朝他衝了過來，來自家鄉的故人一把抱住他，而Erik緊緊回抱。

「Magda！」

Magda聞起來像是吉諾沙的陽光、海水、以及沙灘，她的褐色捲髮隨風飄揚，她的容貌一如Erik記憶裡的動人。

「Magda，妳怎麼會在這裡？」Erik激動問道。

「我繼承了我們家的船，Scarlet。別告訴我你已經忘記她的模樣了。」她鬆開環繞Erik脖子的手臂，抬起手朝碼頭一比。

「喔。」

經她這麼一說，Erik猛然想起Magda的親人在加塔島戰役中不幸罹難。 _原來現在她是快船Scarlet的主人。_

Magda突然掙脫Erik的懷抱。Erik困惑地望著她，卻只見她噗嗤一笑，「抱歉，我忘記你已經結婚了。」她朝Erik後方用力揮手，Erik轉過頭，發現Rogue、車隊全員、以及一些不相干的人都停下腳步觀望他們的互動。Erik的臉頰因為窘迫而發燙。

「喂。」Magda提高嗓音大聲說：「我們只是同鄉的老朋友巧遇敘舊，拜託你們別向他的丈夫告狀，說他在外面偷情，我可不敢招惹西徹斯特的妒夫啊！」

她的發言引來圍觀者的笑聲，他們紛紛說，自由奔放的吉諾沙人果然名不虛傳。

只有Erik悲慘地想道， _Charles才不在乎呢。_ 那個「西徹斯特妒夫」甚至還說如果Erik想要孩子，他不反對Erik另找一個信得過的人。

真可謂無獨有偶，Scarlet正是預定載運生鐵塊返航吉諾沙的貨船。在Erik的協助下，他們很快便把貨物全數搬進船艙，Magda熟練地指揮船員將貨箱堆放固定妥當，工作結束後大夥結伴到港口的小酒館，Erik盡東道之情買酒招待吉諾沙的船員，以及da Costa家的隨從。店家提供的啤酒差強人意，好在鮮美的烤魚、龍蝦湯、蒸貽貝讓人食指大動。

在異鄉與Magda重逢，Erik發現他的心境已經和昔日截然不同了。Magda是Erik會珍惜的人，和她相戀是一段美好的回憶，然而他不會想和她重溫舊夢。

撇開Magda也是已婚的身分，如今Erik的心已經在另一個人的身上了。

過去Erik心儀的類型是成熟穩重、神采煥發的Alpha，以及熱情活潑、個性強悍的Beta女性，或許是這個緣故，他才遲遲沒發覺自己不知不覺喜歡上那位性情溫和的蒼白Alpha。

一開始Erik甚至有點瞧不起那位不敢奪回自己原有地位的怯懦學者，然而和Charles相處下來，他逐漸看清Charles絕非膽小怕事之徒，Charles會使盡全力爭取他眼中的重要事物，只不過權位剛好不在他眼裡。Charles擅長思考、分析、規劃，率領軍隊衝上前線不是他的強項，然則統治一個國家需要的不只是驍勇善戰的領主，更需要懂得治理的人，而Charles默默在Cain背後扮演這個角色。

他從沒遇過像Charles這樣的人，Charles的個性如岩石般堅硬，然而他的身段如水草般柔軟。

Erik瞭解到，Charles建議他偷情的發言令他氣憤難平的另一個原因，恐怕是那句話讓他覺得Charles放棄了他，Charles已經對Erik失去興致，他不願再費心費力取悅他，因此他大方允許Erik找別人。

Erik可以接受Charles的身體限制，但他難以接受Charles的心不在他身上。

這天晚上他們留宿港口的旅店，由於空房有限，Erik又和Rogue共用一間臥房。房間不大，但至少有兩張窄床靠牆擺放，他們不必擠在同一張床上。

就寢時，吹熄蠟燭前，Erik隨口問：「Rogue，西徹斯特人怎麼看待偷情？」

誰知少女一聽立刻翻身坐起，「先讓我澄清，你這不是在對我示意吧？」她緊張問道。

Erik乾巴巴回答：「當然不是。」

「呼，還好。」Rogue吁了一口氣，然後結結巴巴說道：「呃……我不是那個意思……嗯，我是說，如果你對我有意，我受寵若驚，但……」

「妳還沒回答我的問題。」Erik毫不猶豫打斷她。

「不鼓勵，但沒能阻止想偷情的人們。」Rogue看似鬆了一口氣。停頓片刻，她又問：「吉諾沙人呢？」

「不鼓勵，但沒能阻止想偷情的人們。」Erik回道。

「你看上誰了嗎？」

「我結婚了。」

「我們在談論偷情，我以為結婚是先決條件。」

為什麼一扯到八卦流言，這位女孩突然變得伶牙俐齒？

「是剛才那位漂亮的吉諾沙船主嗎？」

「不是。」 _已經不是了。_

「該不會Charles背著你偷情吧？」

「妳怎麼會這樣想？」Erik立即反問。

這麼說好像也通，因為Charles看上別人，所以他對Erik失去了興趣……

「……Erik？」

「嗯？」

「你聞起來……呃……好像……」

Erik漫不經心低下頭，就著自己的肩膀吸了一口氣——

糟糕，最近心煩的事情太多，他壓根忘記自己的發情期將至。

他必須回北沙連。

就算Charles不想碰他，他也必須回到自己的丈夫身邊。

這無關乎他的情感，而是婚姻的責任，他不能在外鬧出醜聞。

「別緊張，我應該還有一天的時間才會失去理智。如果我們明天一早出發，日落之前能夠趕回北沙連嗎？」

Rogue遲疑地點了點頭，「我沒試過，但應該可以。」

「好，就這麼說定了。早點休息吧，我們會需要體力趕路。」

「是。」

「晚安，Rogue。」

「晚安，Erik。」

Erik吹熄擺在地上的蠟燭，捲起毯子躺平在床。

在黑暗裡，Rogue豪氣萬千向他保證，「別擔心，Erik，如果你在半路中倒下，我會負責把你扛回去，平平安安送到Charles的床上。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝大家的鼓勵！  
> 雖然跟大手們比起來這不算什麼，但我完全沒想到自嗨的腦洞會有這麼多回覆 >"< 我會 ~~量力而為~~ 盡力而為努力填坑的～～


	10. Chapter 10

整晚Erik睡睡醒醒，但他強迫自己閉目養神，因為他需要體力趕路。黎明時Rogue摸黑離開房間，Erik翻身坐起在床，他渾身燥熱，頭腦昏沉，皮膚對觸碰變得格外敏感，而鼻子對氣味變得異常敏銳。一想到接下來要馬不停蹄趕回北沙連，他就忍不住發愁，睡前他說得篤定，現在反倒開始猶豫了。

Erik從來都沒有經歷過這樣的發情期——在吉諾沙，他通常會服用一種由樹根和藥草熬煮的湯汁舒緩發情期的症狀，雖然他仍須單獨關在房間裡自行解決生理需求，但至少高熱不會將他的理智燃燒殆盡。

何不乾脆留在無浪灣，關在旅店房間裡度過發情期呢？只消Rogue守在門外，不會有人冒著性命闖進來——

不，萬一到時他飢渴難耐，自己闖出去撲上某位氣味誘人的不知名Alpha，那可就糟了。就算Charles說過他不介意Erik私下找情人，但不代表他能接受他們的婚姻變成笑話。

更何況，Erik心底仍抱持一絲希望，或許他的味道足以吸引Charles再次把雙手放到他身上……

Erik緩慢穿妥衣褲和鞋襪，他推開門板，步出房間。

他有點詫異看見Rogue和旅店主人站在走道上。

「我猜你可能會需要幫忙。」Rogue解釋。

年過四旬的中年Omega將一只小布包遞給Erik，Erik伸手接下。

「貼著身體放在衣服裡，多多少少可以掩蓋你的氣味。」

Erik將布包放到鼻子底下吸了一口氣，乾燥花瓣、樹葉、果皮、以及香草混合的氣味，這個香包會讓他聞起來像是食物儲藏間而比較不像發情的Omega。「謝謝。」

「別客氣。我已經叫人去準備你們的馬匹，等你收拾完行李，去廚房一趟，我會弄一些提神的飲料讓你帶著上路。最近幾日天氣都不錯，你們回沙連的路應該很好走。」說完，他丟下兩人轉身離開。

「Erik，我得跟隊長Drew說一聲，免得他醒來找不到我們。」

「當然。我也應該向Scarlet的船員們道別。」

Erik和Rogue約好回到此地碰頭，然後他們出了旅店各自行動。

大清早港口相當熱鬧，碼頭邊聚集了滿載而歸的舢舨小船，漁人們將捕獲的魚、蝦、蟹、以及貝類傾倒在裝了海水的木桶裡。Erik呼吸著海港特有的鹹腥味，有一瞬間他覺得自己彷彿置身在吉諾沙的漁港。

不曉得是香包的功效、還是碼頭上魚腥味太重、抑或無禮的西徹斯特人比Erik想像中的還要自制，沿途不少人轉過頭打量Erik，但沒有任何人膽大妄為湊上來聞嗅他。

Erik來到Scarlet停泊的碼頭，甲板上的船員發現他的身影，朝他大聲吆喝。問明Erik的來意之後，她立刻走下船艙。隔了一會，頭髮蓬鬆散亂的Magda出現在艙門口。

「你上來還是我下去？」她問。

Erik思考片刻，然後他發動能力，讓自己緩緩上升離開碼頭，越過船舷，輕巧落在Scarlet的甲板上。

Magda快步走向他，她只穿著一件淺色長衣，淡紫色的棉布外衣隨意披在肩上，她在清晨的海風裡顫抖不止。

Erik忍不住皺眉，「我只是來跟妳說聲再見。妳快進船艙吧，免得著涼。」

「一大早就要走，你昨晚怎麼不先告訴我？」Magda埋怨道。待她來到Erik面前，原本睡眼惺忪的她好像瞬間醒了過來。

「你要趕回去你丈夫的領地？」

「嗯。」

她眉頭微蹙，「不應該是他趕過來找你嗎？」

「比起送信給他，通知他趕過來，我直接回去比較省時省事。」Erik回答。 _吉諾沙有人知道Charles的真實情況嗎？_

Magda點了點頭。「有道理。」她哆嗦著抬起手放上Erik的額頭，她冰冷的掌心令Erik忍不住打顫。「你已經開始發燒了。」

「是妳的手太冰。」Erik反駁。

「是西徹斯特太冷。」她說。

「現在已經是春天了，如果妳早一個月來，那才叫做真正的冷。」

Magda笑了，她冰涼的手掌滑過Erik的臉頰。「太好了，你還是以前的你……昨晚大家喝酒時你都沒說什麼話，一副心事重重的模樣。我擔心你在西徹斯特過得不開心，又不好說出口，只能憋在心裡。而且你的丈夫……你們才結婚沒多久，他竟然讓你一個人在外頭奔波，他自己卻躲在——」

Erik冷冷打斷她，「Charles是學者，他跟出來只有壞處沒有好處。要是車隊在途中碰上埋伏，我們還得撥出人手保護他。」

Magda面露詫色，但同時她眼裡的憂慮消散，嘴角的笑容加深，「哇，這麼快就為他辯護，Erik，你喜歡他。」

「……我想是的。」

「他也喜歡你嗎？」

「……他對我很好。」

「我有機會見到你的Charles嗎？……我知道接下來幾天你們不方便，而我和Scarlet即將返航吉諾沙。或許下一次我們來西徹斯特的時候，你再帶我見去他？」

Erik點頭同意，儘管他不太確定當Magda發現Charles無法行走時會有什麼反應。「Charles和我可能不久後會回吉諾沙一趟，讓他正式拜訪我的家人。或許我們會在吉諾沙相見。」

「我很期待。」Magda笑著說：「代我向你的丈夫問候一聲，任何得到你的心的人，都是幸運的渾球。」

「那麼也請妳也代我向妳的丈夫問候一聲，我不知道Nadir的運氣如何，但他是個渾球。」

Magda哈哈大笑。她輕輕啄了一下Erik的臉頰，兩人有禮地道別。

等到Erik走回旅店，店門口已經聚集了一小群人。疑似半數車隊的人都來了，這讓原本想安安靜靜出發的Erik有點不悅。

Rogue拉著他閃進熱烘烘的廚房，旅店主人遞上冒著白煙的木碗，Erik端著碗半信半疑啜飲一小口滾燙的褐色液體，就算添加了蜂蜜也無法蓋過苦澀味道的茶水使得他忍不住皺眉，然而這碗苦茶瞬間讓他昏沉的頭腦清醒了不少。

「更多蜂蜜？」旅店主人問。

Erik搖頭，「這樣就好了。」

他將鍋裡的茶倒入皮水袋，好讓Erik帶在路上飲用。

da Costa家的人表示他們不放心Erik和Rogue單獨趕路，Drew堅持讓Nora與他們同行，並慷慨出借兩匹馬。Nora是一位騎術精湛的矮小Beta女性，Drew說她能同時操控六匹馬，因此牽兩匹馬騎在馬背上根本難不倒她，「要是你們在途中碰上什麼意外，至少還有馬匹可以替換。」

Erik接受Drew的安排，並且鄭重向他表達謝意。

「閣下太客氣了，能夠為Xavier家族盡一點心力，是我們的榮幸。」Drew恭敬地說，旁邊的人紛紛點頭附和。

Erik的氣味令Magenta焦躁不安，她又是踱步又是甩頭，怎麼都不讓Erik以外的人靠近。Erik輕拍她的頸部安撫她， _好女孩，我需要妳帶我回到Charles身邊。_ Erik在心裡默默唸道。Magenta漸漸安靜下來，終於讓馬僮走近她，上好馬鞍。

他們在破曉時出發，Nora領頭，Erik和Rogue隨後。

旅店主人說的不錯，近日無風無雨，沿途道路相當好走。Erik依賴苦澀的茶水保持神智清醒。中午之前，他們已經抵達兩天前投宿的河岸小村。他們在村外稍事歇息，Nora提議Erik換騎一匹栗色母馬，讓Magenta恢復體力。Erik點頭答應。半小時之後，他們上馬繼續前進，離開赤水溪畔，轉向東南方的山嶺。為了安全考量，他們只走大路，順著樹木不算太濃密的林道，前往隱在山間的河谷小鎮。

下午過了一半，三人再度停在路邊休息。到了這時，不論是人還是馬都已經累了，Erik的意識還算清楚，然而他的身體越來越難受——他全身發燙，四肢痠軟，下體一片溼滑，而他不知道自己到底勃起多久了。眼見西偏的日頭就要落在山後，Erik忍不住擔心，他們到底能不能在日落前趕回北沙連？

突然間Erik聞到Alpha的氣味。像是獸皮和油脂的強烈味道撲鼻而來，Erik不由自主顫抖，原因除了難以控制的欲望，更多是想逃跑的恐懼。

同一時間，Rogue和Nora散發出具有示警意味的氣息。受限先天的生理條件，Beta的氣味不若Alpha強勢，但她們的味道猶如蕁麻莖葉上的細刺，足以形成一層屏障護住Erik。

片刻之後，一名獵人裝扮的Alpha男性從樹林裡現身。他手裡握著已搭上箭的短弓。Nora立刻拔劍出鞘，Rogue則脫下手套，她們不約而同擋在Erik身前，無視Erik只要一抬手便能讓金屬箭頭反過來刺穿獵人咽喉的事實。

獵人從容不迫打量他們，最後目光停留在Nora身上，「我認得妳短袍上的家徽，妳是da Costa家的人。」

「沒錯。」

「那位Omega是你們家的人嗎？」

「他是Charles Xavier的丈夫。」Rogue回答：「我們正要帶他回北沙連。」

獵人的目光越過兩位Beta，直視著Erik，「你就是Xavier的吉諾沙丈夫？」

「對。」

他放下手裡的短弓，「你們的方向沒錯，順著林道下去，再走大約十里路就是北沙連。」他的味道收斂了些許，「需要我帶路嗎？」

「謝謝你的好意，但不用了。」Rogue回答。她的雙眼仍緊盯著對方，不敢鬆懈警戒。

「好吧。」獵人朝他們頷首，掉轉腳跟，頭也不回走遠，沒多久他的背影就消失在樹林間。

儘管那位Alpha的氣味隨著他遠去的腳步漸漸消散，然而卻已經對Erik造成無可逆轉的影響——Erik覺得虛弱不堪，他只想就地躺下來縮成一團。

 _不行，我們就快回到北沙連了。就快回到Charles的身邊了。_ Erik咬緊牙關。

最後這段路Erik又回到Magenta的背上，Magenta的鼻息幾乎和他的一樣沉重，至少她的腳步還算平穩，哪像Erik只能抱著她的脖子盡力穩住自己的身體。由於Erik幾乎無法騎馬，Nora牽著Magenta的韁繩，騎在Erik左前方半個馬身的距離外，Rogue則緊緊跟在Erik右手邊，以防他失去平衡墜馬。

天色漸漸暗了，過了不知道多久，Erik依稀聽到Rogue宣布他們已經通過北沙連的地界石柱。假如Erik的意識夠清楚，他一定會大聲歡呼，但現在他的大腦是一團失去思考能力的漿糊。

突然間，一個清晰的聲音穿透他腦內的迷霧。

_Erik。_

_喔，太好了。她發現我們了。_ 「Jean。」Erik喃喃回答。

_撐著點，我已經通知Hank前去迎接你們。你應該很快就能和他會合。_

「……好。」

_Charles和高地家族的代表正在商談，他——_

「……沒關係，不要闖進去打擾他……」高地家族的代表特地前來北沙連拜訪Charles，鐵定是重要的事，絕對比滿足他丈夫的生理需求還重要……

隱隱約約之中，Erik聽到馬蹄在石板上的清脆聲響，然後他們停了下來。

火把的光線照得Erik幾乎睜不開眼，他用力眨眼，瞇起雙眼，他只看到面前一團藍色。

那是Hank。

「Jean不方便到場。」Hank簡短說道。

現在Erik注意到了，他們已經抵達Xavier城堡外，聚集在他身旁的盡是Beta和Omega，沒有Alpha的氣味。

他聽到Moira的聲音，她指揮馬夫帶他們的坐騎去休息，並且要求僕人準備空房安頓Nora，還有送食物和水到Erik的房間。

Hank攙扶Erik下馬，Rogue將皮水袋遞給醫生，「無浪灣的旅店主人讓Erik喝這個，他說是提神飲料。」

Hank打開皮水袋，低下頭湊近袋口聞了聞，「松樹葉、薄荷、還有其他草藥，這確實是外島民族的提神配方。但Erik，恐怕藥效消退之後你會更昏沉。」

無所謂，反正他已經回到北沙連了，不管接下來再怎麼昏沉都無關緊要。

Erik直勾勾走向臥室，他從未如此慶幸他們的房間在方便出入的一樓。

Laila已經備妥清水和毛巾在他們的房裡等候，Erik一進門，她立刻一語不發協助Erik脫掉衣物，幫忙他洗去塵土及汗水。她的臉頰通紅，呼吸沉重，她為Erik擦乾頭髮和身體，小心翼翼避開雙腿間完全勃起的陰莖。毛巾擦拭過Erik胸前時，他忍不住顫抖呻吟，而她露出只想丟下他逃跑的驚惶模樣。「⋯⋯Xavier主人馬上就會過來了。」

「⋯⋯他才不會⋯⋯」

「會的、會的，他要先打發那些高地貴族，等等就會過來了，閣下不必擔心。」

Erik已經沒有力氣和盲目信任Xavier主人的小女孩爭辯。

Laila離開之後，Erik爬上床鑽進被窩。

枕頭和毛毯都是Charles的氣味，他忍不住深深吸氣。

Charles的味道真是好聞⋯⋯有點像他來到西徹斯特的第一天，Charles遞給他的那杯穀物酒——聞起來有草藥的清香，入口些微辛辣，喝下肚整個人都暖和起來。

Erik把臉埋在枕頭裡，雙手往下到自己的胯間，握住硬得不能再硬的陰莖搓弄。一整天下來他終於有機會宣洩慾望。燥熱暫時得到舒緩之後，Erik昏昏沉沉入睡。

可能過了半小時，也可能過了數小時，Erik醒了過來。

他感覺到房間裡有人，但慾望如熱浪淹沒他的理智，使他注意力渙散，矇矇矓矓之中他只聽到輪子在木板上滾動的轆轆聲。

等到Erik的意識稍微清楚了，他發現原本蓋在身上的毛毯不翼而飛，自己不知何時換成橫躺，枕頭墊在他後腰，他的臀部懸空在床沿，兩隻腳分別架在伏於他雙腿間之人的肩膀上。一張溫熱的嘴含住他的陰莖又吸又舔，插入他後穴的手指以同樣的節奏進出。

趴在他身上的Alpha聞起來像他的丈夫，但他無法確定，因為整間臥室裡都是Charles的氣味。Erik的眼皮沉重得睜不開，他視線模糊不清，他掙扎著拉扯那人的頭髮，想要逼使對方抬起頭，好讓他看清楚。「Charles？」

_是的，Erik。是我，Charles。放輕鬆。讓我照顧你。_

Charles的聲音宛若吹拂過水面的微風，在他內心深處留下漣漪。

_⋯⋯Charles⋯⋯_

Erik幾乎立刻鬆懈了。但他沒有鬆開手，而是繼續讓Charles的捲髮纏繞他的手指。

 _對，就是那裡。喔。_ Erik不受控制大聲呻吟。

只有Charles才這麼瞭解他的身體，懂得他喜歡被觸碰的方式，知道刺激哪一處就能令他叫得讓全城堡的人都聽見。

在手指毫不留情的進攻下，Erik直接爆發在Charles的嘴裡。

Erik躺在床上大口喘息，Charles趴在他肚子上也喘個不停。

「嗯，Erik，可以麻煩你放手嗎？我有點擔心我的頭髮⋯⋯」

Erik趕緊鬆手放開Charles的頭髮。

Charles輕輕吻了一下Erik的大腿根部，然後才把Erik的雙腿放回床上。「你應該一回來就告訴我。」

「⋯⋯你們在討論西徹斯特的要事，我不想打擾你。」 _萬一你不想碰我，我豈不是自取其辱？_

Charles嘆了口氣，他推著Erik往旁邊移動些許，再把自己的身體從輪椅移上床。他張開手臂環住Erik的肩膀，低下頭親吻他的額頭。他的鬍渣扎得Erik又麻又癢。「沒有比你更重要的事，Erik。」

_哼，甜言蜜語。_

然而，很不幸的，Erik就是吃這套。他滿意地偎在Charles身邊，只覺得之前他們吵架冷戰實在太愚蠢了。

空氣裡飄散著淡淡的杜松香氣，香味來自擱在床頭櫃的蠟燭。Charles的製燭匠送來的十數種蠟燭當中，Erik最喜歡這一款的氣味。

Charles Xavier是個擁有奢侈品味且懂得享受的人，儘管他的日常生活沒半點鋪張，北沙連城堡鮮少盛宴招待賓客，餐桌上的菜餚也非大魚大肉，然而簡單菜色的調味和烹飪方式皆無可挑剔，更不用說配餐的啤酒、蜂蜜酒、水果酒都是Erik在西徹斯特喝過最醇美的好酒，以致於Erik擔心他可能會被Charles慣壞。除了美酒，Charles使用的肥皂、精油和蠟燭也是最高檔的奢侈品，他們房裡的蠟燭總是由蜂蠟添加植物精油製作而成的，不若旅店或尋常人家使用的牛脂蠟燭，點燃時不但冒煙還散發著燃燒油脂的臭味⋯⋯

Charles突然輕笑起來，「我以為發情期會讓Omega飢渴難耐，沒想到你像口無遮攔的醉漢。很可愛。」

想必是Erik一不小心把默想的話全說出口，他有點氣惱，「⋯⋯比起消遣我，我相信你的嘴巴有更好的用途。」

Charles舔了舔嘴唇，「那麼，Lehnsherr閣下，請你轉過身趴著。」

他一副躍躍欲試的模樣讓Erik無法抗拒，Erik翻過身，背向Charles跪趴在床。

如果在平時，他可能會感到羞恥，但現在他毫無顧忌向Charles展示自己的私密處，甚至全身上下都送出邀請的信號。

他聽到Charles發出低聲讚嘆，沒多久，一雙手放上他的後腰，靈活的手指熟門熟路沿著股間的溼滑探向後穴。Erik _才沒有_ 搖晃腰臀迎上極盡挑動之能的手指。在穴口徘徊的指尖移開時，Erik忍不住咆哮，他正想埋怨Charles別吊人胃口，但在他出聲之前，溫軟的雙唇貼上他的腰窩，留下一連串溼黏的細碎親吻，直到Charles的唇舌抵在他後穴。

接下來是幾乎把Erik逼瘋的甜蜜折磨，吹在他股間的鼻息令他發癢想閃躲卻又期待不已，嘴唇或吸或吻，牙齒輕啃他的臀肉，舌頭在他穴口打轉，舔舐、輕彈、淺戳，堅定有力的手指緊緊扣住他的髖部不讓他逃離，而他貪圖更多親密觸碰，不由自主抬高臀部迎向Charles的臉。Charles的手根本沒有碰他的陰莖，光是那張嘴巴帶來的刺激就足以讓Erik興奮得射在床單上。

Erik全身顫抖，手肘和膝蓋幾乎支撐不住身體的重量，最後他癱倒在床，動也不想動，還是Charles幫他擦拭乾淨後再替他蓋上毛毯。

這一夜Erik睡得很沉，隔日清晨他醒來時飢腸轆轆且性慾高漲。他下意識摸向Charles。

也不曉得Charles本來就醒了還是被Erik吵醒，他默默抬起Erik的腿架上自己的腰胯，手掌往下放在Erik胯間。Erik摟著Charles的肩膀，任由Charles以雙手幫他紓解渴望。

慾望獲得宣洩之後，Erik渾身溼黏，雖不舒服但他懶得動彈。他舔著Charles頸側的細嫩皮膚，心想著，如果往後的發情期都能像這樣度過，似乎相當不錯。

Charles抽身離開時Erik幾乎出聲抗議，他想要伸手把Charles抓回來抱在懷裡，但開門聲令他暫時作罷，只能眼睜睜看著Charles坐進床邊的輪椅。

紛雜的腳步聲顯示不止一人進房，Erik好奇抬起眼望向門邊，除了Laila和Marten，另外還有兩名年輕男僕。Laila協助Marten將食物和餐具擺放在小桌，年輕男僕則捧著被單走到床邊，小聲說他們要換床單。

但Erik還是不想動。

「乾淨床單會讓你比較舒服。」Charles柔聲說。

「……無所謂。」

「溼答答的床單對我的腳不好。」

_誰管你的腳……喔不。_

Erik立刻翻身坐起，整間臥室裡都是他的氣味，不但讓在場的僕役們有些尷尬，也讓他有點難為情，以致於他沒注意到毛毯滑落，顯露出他赤裸的身體——

突然間Charles的味道爆發了。

Charles聞起來像是繁茂的森林，濃郁的木香、清新的草味、與潮溼的泥土，Erik從來都不知道原來這位性情溫和的Alpha竟能散發出如此具有壓迫感的強烈氣味，逼得他幾乎喘不過氣。

Charles拿起外衣披在Erik身上，然後才讓他下床。

僕役迅速換好床單，Charles屏退他們，再次獨處的兩人坐到小桌前享用簡單的早餐——添加牛奶和果乾的燕麥粥、拍扁的圓麵包、以及摻水葡萄酒。

填飽肚子之後，Charles拉著Erik坐在床沿，他拿起乾淨的溼毛巾為Erik擦澡。Charles的眼神專注且溫柔，他的動作不帶任何一絲情慾。

Erik靜靜望著Charles，他感到心口又熱又痛。 _他對我真的很好。_ Erik無法回答Charles是否喜歡他，然而他能毫無虛假說出那句。

也許Charles無法像一般人，也許他們不會有孩子，但只要Charles誠心誠意對待Erik，Erik不可能不為此感動。

Erik用力握住Charles的手。

「怎麼了？哪裡不舒服嗎？」Charles連忙問。

Erik搖頭。他吻了一下Charles的手。Charles的手指上有麵包的味道也有Erik的味道。

「你想要什麼？」Charles輕聲再問。

「你。」Erik一把將Charles從輪椅上拉起，抱住他的腰，往後躺，讓Charles整個人壓在他身上。

Erik阻止Charles用手肘撐起上身的意圖，因為他喜歡Charles的重量壓住他的感覺。一開始Charles全身緊繃，漸漸地他開始放鬆。

不斷分泌出潤滑液的身體再再提醒Erik，他的身體渴望被填滿，然而他內心真正渴望的，是Charles的陪伴，而不是Charles的陰莖。（好吧，他的身體還是很想要Charles的陰莖。）

Erik全身發燙，思緒紊亂不清，但此時此刻他反倒無比確定自己想要的人就是Charles，不是其他任何人。

Erik捧住Charles的臉頰，逼他正眼看著他。

「Charles，我知道你的……身體限制，所以我不會強求你，然而，我希望我們——你和我——我們繼續試，就算沒有成功也沒關係……我說我不在意，其實我在意…… _我當然在意_ ，但我更在意的，是你連嘗試都不願意，就直接放棄，還要我去找別人！……你說過我們可以享樂，我要我們——你和我——一起享樂，而不是你自認沒辦法滿足我，就另找他人代勞。我只要你，Charles。」

Charles露出泫然欲泣的表情，但Erik扳住他的雙頰使他無法別過頭，他只能闔上眼避開Erik的視線。

一滴淚水落在Erik的臉上。「對不起，Erik，」他哽咽地說：「你值得更好的……」

「閉嘴，Charles，你已經夠好了。」Erik蠻橫說道：「現在，把你的衣服脫掉，我討厭只有我一個人全身光溜溜。」

不容Charles分說，Erik動手為他寬衣，讓兩人赤裸的身體貼在一起。Charles緊緊摟住他，不時親吻他的額角。Erik滿足地輕哼，他知道在發情期結束前Charles都會在這裡陪他，這樣就夠了。

一整天他們都關在房間裡，食物和清水由Laila和Marten端進來，Erik幾乎一直留在床上，除了昏睡以及慾火難耐時毫無節制向Charles索求他的手或嘴或任何他能得到的，其餘的時間他們多在聊天。Erik說起他在吉諾沙的生活，南方島嶼的景觀、氣候、以及人民，他猶豫了好一陣子，才告訴Charles，他在無浪灣遇見了同鄉的故友，同時也是他的昔日情人Magda。「她想見你……她想知道我過得好不好，也對你感到好奇。」

「只要是你的朋友，我都願意見他們。」Charles回答。

這天夜裡，當熱潮再度來襲，Erik下意識用自己的身體擠壓Charles。

「Erik。」Charles抓起他的手，放到他的胯間。

Erik摸到勃起的硬挺陰莖。

「你想要試試看嗎？」

「當然。」

他分腿跪坐在Charles腰間，調整姿勢，扶著Charles的陰莖抵住自己早已溼得一塌糊塗的穴口，緩緩坐了下去。

可能是現在Erik已經懂得如何放鬆，也可能是今天Charles夠硬，儘管前兩次嘗試Charles都滑開，但第三次，Erik找到了恰到好處的角度，Charles的陰莖順利通過最緊的入口，隨著Erik往下坐，他將Charles整根吞入體內。

_哇嗚。_

Erik趕緊抓住Charles的肩膀穩住身體。

「會痛嗎？」Charles的臉上是毫不掩飾的關切之情。

「一點都不會……感覺很好。」

這是一種難以言喻的充實感，不只是身體，更多來自心理，他終於能以這種方式占有Charles，而Charles也以這種方式占有他。

Erik搖擺腰臀，他想要充分享受Charles在他體內的感覺，但興奮已久再加上發情期過度敏感的身體，才過沒多久他就射在Charles的肚子上，整個人癱倒在Charles懷裡。

他意猶未盡親吻Charles的嘴唇和下巴，手指輕輕搓揉他敏感的乳頭，突然間Charles渾身緊繃，雙手用力掐住Erik臀部，並且在他嘴裡發出長長的呻吟。

......

一段時間過後，Erik挪動臀部，讓Charles半軟的陰莖抽離他的身體。

他心滿意足窩在Charles的胸前，理由不盡然是Charles第一次進入他，更是因為他第一次看到Charles高潮。

「我終於讓你也能享樂了。」Erik得意洋洋宣布。

然而Charles卻皺眉，「你怎麼會認為我之前都沒有享樂？」他輕輕吻了一下Erik的額角，「每一次你為我呻吟喘息，每一次你在我身上宣洩，我都樂在其中。」

若在今晚之前Erik聽到這句話，他可能無法理解，但現在他完全能夠體會Charles的心情——看到Charles失控的模樣，帶給Erik的心理滿足，不輸給肉體上的歡愉。

所以，之前那些夜晚，Charles在取悅他的時候，就是這種感覺嗎？

Erik回想起每當他高潮後癱坐在Charles身上時，Charles總是深情地凝視著他，溫柔地撫摸他和親吻他。Erik始終擔心Charles沒得到滿足，為了不讓Erik失望他總是假裝興奮。

_原來取悅另一個人也能讓自己得到滿足。_

_原來那不是做戲。太好了。_

直到第三天中午，Erik的發情期結束了，他們才終於離開房間。

Erik推著Charles的輪椅前去城堡的澡堂，洗去兩人整身「縱慾過度」的氣味。

僕役們將燒熱的溫水倒進水池，他們在池邊先沖洗過身體，Erik協助Charles爬進水池，自己才走進水深及腰的池中。Laila主動提議說她會在澡堂外等待，她的視線飛快掃過Erik身上的吻痕、齒痕、還有手指掐握留下的瘀血，彷彿她以為他們還有體力繼續溫存。

Erik放鬆身體靠著池壁而坐，他望向Charles揮動手臂仰躺漂浮在水上的自在模樣，嘴角不由上揚。Erik感到前所未有的滿足，儘管Charles只有兩次在他體內達到高潮，而且都沒有成結也沒有射精。對此Erik困惑不解，Charles也不知所以，還說他會詢問他的私人醫生。

回想過去的親密互動，Erik突然有點好奇——

「Charles，我是你的第一個Omega嗎？」

「你是我唯一有過肌膚之親的人。」Charles回答。

「連受傷之前都沒有？」Erik驚訝再問。

Charles搖頭。

「我以為……你有不少經驗。」畢竟最初是Charles提議他們可以享樂，以及Charles懂得使用嘴巴和雙手取悅他的方式。

Charles微微一笑，「我學得很快。」說著，他斂起笑容，「對了，Erik，我曾經向你保證，天氣暖和時我會陪你一起搭船南下，去吉諾沙見你的家人。然而，計畫可能要延後，我得先擺平一些麻煩才能遠行。」

「我瞭解，不必擔心我。」

「你一定很想念你的家人吧？⋯⋯你孤身一人來到西徹斯特，又發現我身上有傷，當時⋯⋯你一定很難受。」

「還好。」 _因為和我結婚的人是你。_ Erik抓住Charles的手臂，拉著他坐到自己腿上。

回想起來，至今不過三個月，Erik卻已經幾乎想不起當時的心情了。Charles和北沙連的人都把Erik當做自己人看待，儘管他仍想念吉諾沙和家鄉的朋友，至少絕大多數時間他不覺得自己是個孤立無援的外人。

Charles嘆了口氣，「不知道你的家人會不會接納我？」

Erik猛然想起他還沒有告訴家人實情。他們會像當初Erik見到Charles那般震驚和憤怒嗎？

「他們已經知道了。」Charles輕聲說。

「 _什麼？_ 」

「在我們的婚禮之前，我拜託Scott傳信給你的家人。」

Erik記得Summers家的戰船Tidebreaker出港前，Scott曾經來到沙連向Charles辭行——他還在Raven的慫恿之下炸了一棵松樹——原來Scott見昔日師長的真正理由，是為了替Charles送信？「你竟然背著我，和我的家人連繫？」Erik責問。

「我相信他們會想知道你的丈夫究竟是怎麼樣的人。」Charles面不改色回答。

「他們說了什麼？」

他的母親和伯父該不會指責西徹斯特騙婚吧？或是要求Erik和Charles離異……

「他們會想聽你的說法。」Charles回道：「我相信吉諾沙的使者應該很快就會與你接洽。」

「你希望我告訴他們什麼？」

「我希望你告訴他們實話。」Charles輕撫Erik的臉頰，「我不希望你為了我，撒謊欺騙你的家人。」

 _真是諷刺。_ Charles無法生育簡直是個完美的離婚理由，當初Erik也是這麼盤算的，甚至於在結婚典禮上唸誓言時他心裡仍沒放棄那個算計；但現在，他卻捨不得失去Charles。

Erik忍不住皺眉，「這就是你提議我找別人的考量嗎？⋯⋯讓另一個人給我孩子，而我們仍保有婚姻關係？」

「不，Erik，我倒沒想那麼遠，我只是⋯⋯我只希望你快樂。」

「即便我生下不是你的孩子？」

「只要是你的孩子，就是我們的孩子。我會這般告訴所有人。」

「如果我不願意呢？如果我不想去找別人呢？」

Charles啞然失笑，「我當然不會強迫你『偷人』。Erik，無論你的選擇是什麼，我都尊重你的決定。我只是表達自己的立場，而我的立場並未改變——」

「我的立場也沒有改變，Charles，我希望我們繼續試，沒成功也沒關係。」

「好，就依你的意思。」Charles在他的嘴唇上留下一個輕柔但堅定的親吻，彷彿這是他的保證。

或許，未來有一天Erik會考慮那個選項，但現在他想要的只有Charles陪伴在他身邊。

Erik環抱住Charles的背部，把臉埋在他的肩窩。 _這樣就夠了。_ 他想著。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah. 今年最後一更。大家明年再見，預祝各位新年快樂！


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有EC肉，雖不是鉅細靡遺但還是有。

Charles縮在Erik懷裡，他笑起來的模樣令Erik捨不得移開眼。

倘若在半年前，Erik看到孔武有力的Omega將瘦小的Alpha抱在懷裡，他搞不好會嗤之以鼻，認為這種Alpha真是窩囊；然而，現在Erik卻一點也不覺得他的Alpha丈夫躺在他臂彎裡有什麼不對，他甚至慶幸自己不是嬌小柔弱的Omega，否則他無法攙扶Charles前往任何他想去的地方——

「你們兩個實在甜蜜得讓人看不下去！」Moira忍不住埋怨道。

「親愛的，別嫉妒。」Charles送了一個飛吻給她。

他頑皮的神情逗得原本愁眉不展的Moira笑逐顏開，她搖頭調侃說：「你的丈夫正抱著你，你竟然還敢對我示意？」

Erik佯怒瞪了Charles一眼，後者故作無辜眨了眨眼。

然後舔了舔嘴唇。

……不行，他沒辦法對眉眼間盡是挑逗的Charles板起面孔。

三人步出城堡大門，朝向廣場上一列浩浩蕩蕩的隊伍。

和煦的陽光底下數面光鮮的旗幟隨風飄揚，其中數量最多的是醒目的紅旗，繡著黑色鹿角的紅旗代表Marko家族；其次是Xavier家的旗幟，象徵天空、湖泊、與海洋的藍底與交叉的銀色松枝；此外還有一面繡有藍色山脈的白旗，那是高地貴族Kinross的家族紋飾。

Moira客居北沙連的日子結束了，近一個月之前高地家族派人來見Charles，傳達Kinross家族要求Moira返回領地的指示。

Erik錯過了那場會談，只聽說來訪的MacTaggert族人說話極為尖酸刻薄，惹得Charles罕見動了怒，他耐著性子和對方討論完重要事項，冷冷丟下一句「我的丈夫需要我」，然後他逕自推著輪椅離開廳室，關在臥房裡整整兩天兩夜都沒出來。直到第三天中午Charles沐浴更衣後宣布他能見客了，然而碰了一鼻子灰的高地貴族已經先行離去。

對於自己被當作退席的藉口，Erik沒有任何怨言，他唯一的遺憾只有那天沒能衝進去教訓對Charles出言不遜的高地貴族……不，假如那天Erik失去理智闖入會議室，他才不會注意到桌邊坐了哪些人而他們又說了什麼話，他八成會直接撲向Charles，撕扯他的衣服，貼著他的身體磨蹭，眾目睽睽之下上演……還好Erik錯過了那場會談！

儘管Moira不願意回高地，但Charles沒有正當的理由強留她，他只得答應Kinross家的要求。至少Charles為她爭取到一點時間，他宣稱Moira在北沙連城堡擔任要職，他得先安排好接替的人選，再派人專程護送Moira回高地。Charles還勸說Moira，將來她和Sean結婚了，也會離開北沙連，不妨趁這機會完成職務交接。

侍從將一匹白鬃花斑馬牽到他們面前。Charles湊上前親吻Moira的額頭，宛如長輩一般，「祝妳好運。」

Moira用力抱住Charles的肩膀，幾乎把他扯離Erik的懷抱。

「謝謝你，Charles。」她依依不捨親吻Charles的雙頰，接著鬆開手，墊起腳尖輕吻Erik的臉頰，「Erik，他就交給你了。」

「請放心。」Erik向她保證。

Moira隨手揩去眼角的淚水，她接過韁繩，俐落地翻身上馬。

「你們在這裡！」

洪亮的吆喝聲傳入Erik耳朵，他轉過頭，看見Cain Marko乘坐一匹健壯的棕色駿馬穿過人群朝著他們走來，跟在他身旁是騎灰馬的Raven。

Charles輕拍Erik的肩膀，Erik收到訊號，鬆開手讓Charles的雙腳滑下，改用手臂勾住Charles的腰，好讓他的丈夫攀住他的肩膀「站立」。Erik暗暗思忖，或許他可以為Charles製作支撐雙腳的鐵架，並且用能力操控金屬讓Charles在這種場合站立。

一眨眼的功夫兩匹馬來到他們跟前，Cain和Charles四目相對，兩人無聲對望片刻，前者點了點頭，拉扯韁繩往旁移動數步，Raven見狀趨馬上前。

「路上小心。」Charles說：「還有祝你們一切順利。」

Raven輕哼，「若不是我們不放心你跟去，憑你那三寸不爛之舌，絕對能輕而易舉把事談成。」

Charles微笑回道：「我對妳有信心，Raven。就算我沒跟去，你們絕對也能說服那些高地家族。」

「呵。 _說服。_ 」Cain不屑地嗤笑，雙手握拳互撞一下。

「是的，很有說服力。」Charles臉上仍掛著笑容，但他的語氣透著無奈，「拜託你別打傷未來的丈人。」

「別操心，我會確保Cain的『說服力』用在哪些人的身上。」Raven趕緊搭腔。

趁著Cain哈哈大笑的空檔，Raven一臉凝重叮嚀說：「Erik，我知道你是強大的能力者，但Charles……答應我，一見苗頭不對，立刻走避，千萬別讓Charles涉險。」

Erik點頭回答：「我瞭解。」

她的發言似乎令Charles不太自在，他仰起頭看著高懸在上空的太陽，「早上都快過一半了，你們也該出發了。」

在那之後，他們沒再耽擱，Cain一聲令下，口令傳了下去，啟程的號角響起，沒多久隊伍緩緩開始移動，掌旗手、輕裝騎士、以及輜重車隊，近百匹馬走了好一段時間車隊尾巴還停在廣場。

一旦Raven和Moira消失在視線之外，Charles就對Erik說：「我們進去吧。」

Erik二話不說抱起Charles往回走。

他聽到Charles嘆了口氣，「唉，我覺得自己就像目送成年子女出門闖蕩的老父。」

「Charles，你才沒那麼老。」

三天前，Cain帶著一小隊人來到北沙連，當晚兄妹三人閉門密商數小時。Charles難得不希望Erik在場，儘管他沒有開口要求Erik離開，但在Erik起身時他沒有出聲挽留，因此Erik識相迴避。是夜，兩人回到臥房獨處時，Charles才告訴他，Cain即將動身前往高地求親，冀望聯姻能拉攏高地與沿海家族的關係。Raven代表Xavier家與他同行，心思細膩的她得確保Cain不會闖禍，若有必要將不排除她和高地家族訂婚的可能性。此外，Charles希望Moira和Sean的婚事也能一併談成，高地Kinross家和外島Cassidy家的聯姻將會被視為西徹斯特團結的象徵。昨日下午，Marko的大隊人馬來到河谷小鎮與領主會合，經過一夜休息，今天出發前往高地。

Cain到訪的數天之前，梅亞島的信使抵達北沙連，通知說Malik的長女要結婚了，婚禮就在下個月初，他邀請Charles出席。

由於北沙連近日人手短缺——Logan和Rogue加入巡視山區的小隊調往前線，Ororo和Bobby隨商船出海——為了不鬧空城，Charles只打算偕Erik赴宴，外加女僕Laila和船夫Gavin，一共四人前去梅亞島。另外Charles也送信到長灣，請Scott來北沙連暫住，協助Jean一同管理學校。

有機會乘船出海讓Erik相當期待，也讓年幼的Laila興奮不已，然而Raven卻憂心忡忡，尤其她聽聞Charles不打算帶醫生Hank同行，反倒要求Hank留在北沙連照顧城堡裡收容的孩童。

「我可以照顧自己。」當Charles向她抗議時，她毫不留情賞了兄長一記白眼。

為了讓Raven寬心，Erik向Hank討教該如何照顧Charles；對此，Charles似乎有些抗拒，他悶悶不樂說，Erik是他的丈夫，不是他的看護，彷彿他還沒準備好讓Erik看到他最脆弱的一面。

和Charles共同生活近四個月，Erik漸漸瞭解到Charles對於自己的身體限制遠遠沒有表現出來的豁達。Charles可以自己推動輪椅，但他需要旁人協助才能上下樓、上下馬、上下船，在多數人眼裡他就是個殘廢，只不過運氣好身為貴族，日常生活有僕役們服侍。在Erik的面前，Charles是自卑的，打從一開始他各種討好Erik的舉動都源於不安全感，他總是想要補償Erik。

 _「你值得比我更好的對象。」_ Erik恨透Charles對他說那句話，尤其Erik自己也曾經瞧不起這位出門需仰仗屬下背負的成人。

對於Charles的心病，醫治的方法倒非常簡單——那就是不斷以行動告訴他，Erik想要的人就是Charles，他的身體限制不影響Erik的心意。

Hank教Erik如何按摩Charles的下半身，使枯瘦的雙腿不至於和樹枝一樣僵硬。Erik樂於看見Charles雙腿間那個不聽使喚的傢伙因為他的手在他身上遊走而蠢蠢欲動。

Erik的發情期結束之後，Charles雖有幾次成功進入過他，但他依舊沒有成結也沒有射精。有天Hank找Erik去他擺滿草藥與各式雜物的房間，私下對他解釋說，Charles的傷勢影響到生育能力，憑他知曉的所有醫藥知識都無法改善現況。Hank委婉告訴Erik不要抱持太高的期待，雖說Erik早已心裡有數，但聽到醫生親口證實仍令他心情低落了幾天。

慢慢地，Erik接受了Charles和他不會有孩子的事實——一旦他接受了這個事實，性愛不再是為了生下繼承人的「婚姻義務」，而是單純的享樂。

他們嘗試了所有能想到的花樣，用嘴、用手、用身體的其他部位、或用假陽具，甚至包括Charles用油潤滑自己的身子讓Erik進入他。第一次結束得很快，Charles的身體又熱又緊，Erik沒多久就射在他體內。第二次，Erik想要看到Charles的臉，所以他讓Charles仰躺而非前一次的俯趴，這回Erik注意到Charles貌似沒有特別享受，他細瘦的雙腿無力地打開，軟軟的陰莖垂在下腹，更不用說Charles瘦巴巴的屁股撞得Erik髖部發疼，倘若Charles的下半身還有知覺，只怕他早已疼得皺眉或出聲抗議。Erik立刻停了下來，因為他發現自己很有可能不小心弄傷Charles。

「怎麼了？」

「……你看起來不怎麼享受。」

「我不覺得難受——如果那是你擔心的。」說著，Charles抓住Erik的腰，不讓他抽身。

但Erik已經失去了興致，他推開Charles的手，慢慢退了出來。「我怕弄傷你。」

Charles的回應是捧住Erik的臉頰深情地親吻他的雙唇。

「……需要我用手嗎？」

「……好。」

最後Erik趴在Charles上方，親吻Charles敏感的耳朵，讓Charles的雙手再度勾起他的慾望並且幫他解放。

事後他們懶洋洋相擁，Charles開玩笑問：「Erik，如果哪一天我惹你生氣，我躺下來張開腿，你會消氣嗎？」

「如果哪一天你惹我生氣，不妨試試看。」Erik隨口回道。

西徹斯特領主車隊離開的隔天，Charles接到長灣傳來的消息，吉諾沙的使者已經抵達長灣鎮，近日就會由Scott陪同前來北沙連。

「Stavros夫婦，你認識他們嗎？」

聽到這個名字，Erik心一沉， _看來伯父非常重視這件事……_

「Stavros是我伯父最倚重的親信。」Erik回答：「據信沒人能撒謊騙過他們。」

「讀心能力者？」Charles皺眉問。

Erik搖頭，「不，Bruno Stavros是共情能力者，他能感應到旁人的情緒，依此判斷對方言詞的真偽；至於Demi Stavros，她……她的魅力無人能抗拒。」

「噢。」Charles的眉頭舒展開來，看似鬆了一口氣。

「……你不擔心嗎？」

「有什麼好擔心的？」Charles聳了聳肩，「又不是說我需要對他們撒謊。」

才送走Cain Marko，北沙連城堡再度忙碌起來，準備招待吉諾沙的訪客。僕役清掃城堡裡最寬敞的客房，薰香去除霉味，洗滌曬乾床單，廚子還向Erik打聽吉諾沙人的飲食偏好與傳統料理，打算烹煮特別的菜餚款待使者。Erik聽了，高興他們重視他的同鄉之餘卻也忍不住半開玩笑抱怨：「妳怎麼從沒問我喜歡吃什麼？」廚子理直氣壯回答：「使者是客人，他們只在西徹斯特住幾天，當然要讓他們有賓至如歸的感覺；但你是北沙連的主人，你當然跟我們吃一樣的東西！」

Stavros夫婦預計抵達的上午，Erik到Hank的房間拿取治療他皮膚因乾燥而紅腫發癢的藥膏，意外在他房間裡撞見Kurt。男孩興高采烈地揮舞雙手，向Erik展示Hank為他量身製作的三指手套，而那位多才多藝的醫生坐在工作桌前，他抓了抓下巴，嘟囔說：「晚點我再幫你做一雙合腳的鞋子。」

野獸Hank的長相雖有點嚇人，但他脾氣好、為人溫厚，城堡裡的孩子們都很親近他。

待Kurt蹦蹦跳跳跑遠之後，Erik難掩好奇問道：「你知道Kurt是……？」

Hank點頭，「我知道。Raven已經告訴我了。」

「難道你不介意嗎？」這位男孩是自己的情人與其他人的私生子。

Hank露出詫異的神情，「Erik，我不瞭解吉諾沙的風俗，但在這裡， _有資格_ 介意的，是Raven的親人，以及她未來的丈夫或妻子。我……我只不過是她的情人。」

在北沙連，人人都曉得Raven和Hank是一對，但從沒人談及任何關於婚姻的話題。Erik對Hank的身世一無所知，只猜他應是平民，出身不及Raven，自然不是她考慮的婚配對象。

「……更何況，就我所聽聞的，Irene夫人對Raven用情至深，得知Kurt是她們的孩子，讓Raven又驚又喜，儘管她為了名譽無法承認這個『醜聞』，但她心裡是欣慰的。只要Raven開心，我為她高興都來不及了，又怎麼會介意呢？」

「你見過她嗎？」

「你說Irene夫人？」

「嗯。」無論是Charles還是Raven，他們都鮮少提及Irene夫人，Erik對那位據稱擁有預知能力的女士相當好奇。

「沒有，我跟隨Charles和Raven回到北沙連不久，就接到Irene夫人過世的噩耗，我從沒有機會與她見面。」Hank說：「不過，我倒是陪同他們兄妹前往Irene夫人的家鄉鹽堡，又跟隨他們搭船出海前往貝森島安葬夫人的骨灰。據說那是Irene夫人的遺願，她指示Raven將她的骨灰帶往貝森島，灑在Raven眼中最美的景色裡。

「當年貝森島還不是西徹斯特的領土，我們在港口折騰了好幾天才找到願意載我們出海的外島船夫，由於熟悉地形的島民才能駕船穿越環繞在貝森島周邊的玄武岩礁石，平安抵達島嶼。等到我們終於靠岸，行動不便的Charles留在船上，只有Raven和我下船。我們攀上一處風景優美的懸崖，Raven望著海面發呆良久，好不容易下定決心打開裝骨灰的木匣，讓Irene夫人安息在此處。誰知道，骨灰灑下的瞬間，竟然刮起一陣風，吹得我們一頭一臉都是灰白。然後，Raven笑了，那是我遇見她之後第一次看見她的笑容。Raven笑著笑著便哭了起來，她說這一定是Irene夫人的安排，夫人知道這種惡作劇能逗她笑，所以才要求Raven千里迢迢來到外島安葬她的骨灰。

「後來，我們回到岸邊，Raven仔細為我洗去沾附在毛髮上的骨灰，而我……我就是在那時候開始對Raven心動。我總想，搞不好這也是Irene夫人的安排，她撮合我們，讓Raven漸漸走出失去她的傷痛。因此，Erik，我不可能介懷Raven和這樣一位女士有過一段情並且有個私生子。」

Erik默默點頭，他從沒聽過這段故事。

Erik回想Hank的敘述，「這麼說，你從Charles受傷不久就開始照顧他了？」

「是的。」Hank頷首，「幾乎從Charles受傷的那一刻開始。」

咦？

「等等，你是說，Charles碰上狩獵意外時，你也在場？」Erik立刻追問。

Hank再次頷首，「沒錯，我在附近，但我沒有目睹事發經過。」

為了不明的原因，Erik的心臟猛烈跳動。「那麼，你可知道究竟是哪一種『狩獵意外』會在Charles的身上留下刀傷和箭傷？」

Hank沒有立刻回答。

Erik短暫考慮把房門堵住，將Hank關在房裡，使盡他能想到的所有手段威脅利誘野獸說出Charles受傷的真相。

Hank長長嘆了一口氣，他緩緩搖頭，「Erik，Charles不願意多談那起意外，自然有他的考量——」

Erik瞇起眼，用眼神打斷Hank，警告他別想矇混過去。

Erik已經受夠了自己一直被蒙在鼓裡，追問Charles就像一拳打在棉絮堆上，不管他使用多大的力氣都能被Charles的溫言推搪輕易化解；追問Raven則像是妄想用蠻力撬開蚌殻，沒找到正確的施力點一切嘗試都是枉然；至於Hank，這位醫生極有可能是最容易吐實的知情人士，Erik當然不會放過這個大好機會。

Hank又嘆了口氣，他低聲說：「Charles和Raven口中的『狩獵意外』，指的是Stryker家族獵捕不願意效忠於他們的能力者。當年，他們追捕的獵物就是我。我逃離生長的村子，在山間躲藏了數個月，直到某天有一位少婦在灌木叢裡發現我。她也是能力者，她能偵測到生命體的存在，所以才會在光線幽暗的濃密樹林裡感應到我。趁著夜色，她把我帶回村子，藏在她家中。我不敢久留，深怕殃及於她，告訴她我只會在這休息幾天，等到體力恢復就會儘快離開。然而，隔天清晨，她年僅三歲的女兒看到柴堆後有隻藍色的野獸，女孩嚇得尖叫。她的叫聲不但把我吵醒，也引起鄰人警覺，我拔腿就逃，以最快的速度衝進樹林。後來，我才知道，那位對我伸出援手的能力者曝露了祕密，她被恐懼巫術的村人活活燒死。那些人原本也想燒死女童，所幸兩位路見不平的西徹斯特貴族及時搶救了她的性命，不僅如此，他們還進入樹林找到我，帶我一起離開Stryker家族控制的山區。」

「他們是Charles和Raven，」Erik喃喃說：「那位小女孩是Laila，被燒死的能力者是她的母親。」

「是的。」

「當時Charles受傷了嗎？」

Hank搖頭，「當時還沒有。」他停頓片刻，才繼續說下去：

「他們兄妹帶著我和Laila返回西徹斯特，途中我們小心翼翼避開Stryker的人馬，一路上倒也平安無事。直到我們接近邊界，卻發現一支裝備精良的騎兵住紮在溪邊，打聽之下，原來那是追捕能力者的『獵人』和巡邏山區的部隊，他們意外發現追逐獵物——野豬——深入山中的西徹斯特領主Cain Marko，悄悄跟蹤他至此地。Charles認為應該通知Cain，讓他有所警惕，但Raven不同意，他們兄妹大吵了一架。Raven指責Charles迂腐愚昧，Cain的父親篡奪了他的地位，Cain又曾對他拳腳相向，他竟然還想要搭救對他懷恨在心的Cain，真是匪夷所思。Charles說不動Raven，他只好叮囑我看好Laila，和Raven在原地等候，然後他就一個人騎馬前去通風報信。後來……我們趕到時已經太晚了。我還記得整片淺灘都是紅色，數十具人和馬的屍體東倒西歪躺在溪畔、石板橋、以及溪水裡，Cain和Raven哭喊著把全身血污的Charles從死馬底下拖出來，Charles一把抓住我的手，茫然地對我重複，『我的腿沒感覺了。』」

Erik猛然想起Cain Marko在十年前孤身擊退整支夜襲軍隊而一戰成名的傳聞。

**_Charles Xavier是個天殺的蠢蛋！_ **

那個蠢蛋在想什麼？一個弱不禁風的學者逞什麼英雄？不但深入敵境營救遇難的女童，還自不量力跑去通知奪走他家族地位的繼兄？更因此受了重傷？

Charles的無私情操造就了Cain驍勇善戰的英名，自己卻成為半身不遂的瘸子。

Erik緊緊握住雙拳，他想要打爛某些東西來洩憤。

怪不得Charles和Raven都不願多談那起意外。

如果當初Cain夠信任Charles，他可能會聽從繼弟的建言，悄悄離去而非與敵軍發生正面衝突，Charles就不會因此受到重傷。

如果當初Raven一起跟了過去，憑她的身手，應該能保護Charles全身而退，然而那時她還在跟Charles賭氣，因為Charles拆散了她和Irene夫人。

_若我是Charles，我一定會遷怒於Cain和Raven……_

但Charles沒有遷怒於任何人。

相反的，他選擇了原諒，性格迥異又沒有血緣關係的三兄妹反倒因此前嫌盡釋。

恐怕這才是Cain和Raven過意不去，想要補償Charles的真正原因——因為他們間接造成了Charles受傷。

「Erik？」

門板上的輕叩和呼喚聲讓Erik回神。

他悄悄抹了一下溼潤的眼角，才轉過身，他看到Jean站在敞開的門邊。

「什麼事？」 _該死，鼻音有點很重。_

「剛才我接到Scott的通知，他們已經通過北沙連的地界，就快要到鎮上了。」Jean說：「不過，與他同行的只有一位Stavros——Stavros夫人今早出發前扭傷腳踝，她留在沙連城養傷，沒有跟來。」

「知道了。」 _該死，鼻音還是很重，怪不得Jean看我的眼神有點古怪。_

「你有意願和我一同去迎接他們嗎？」

Erik點頭。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這裡採用漫畫的設定，Juggernaut（Cain Marko）能夠抵抗心靈攻擊，不會被操控。  
> 原本預定寫完使者到訪，發現太長乾脆拆了。總之，春天結束倒數中～～


	12. Chapter 12

當Erik陪同Jean步出城堡大門，他一眼就看見Charles帶著數名僕役在廣場前等待的身影。

Charles很少如此「精心打扮」，他的臉頰和下巴刮得乾乾淨淨，黑褐色捲髮梳得服服貼貼，他身穿米白色羊毛長袖，外頭罩著藍色的亞麻混絲短袍，短袍胸口以銀線刺繡Xavier家族的徽章，頸間還戴著家傳首飾，一條鑲嵌星光藍寶石的白金項鍊。並不是說Charles生性邋遢，事實上，他的衛生習慣良好，經常沐浴且定期修剪頭髮和指甲，然而不拘小節的他偏好舒適保暖的衣物，尤其喜歡穿脫方便的簡單款式，平日除了家族戒指之外幾乎不佩戴任何首飾，不像某些貴族巴不得把自己的財富全穿戴上身。

Charles從輪椅上回過頭望向Erik，這個瞬間，Erik想起他們的婚禮——嚴冬的飄雪午後，沙連城堡的庭院裡，Charles坐在木棚底下等候Erik，當日他的裝扮大致如此。然而婚禮那天Erik既緊張焦慮又忐忑不安，根本無暇打量Charles，直到此刻他才發現原來Charles盛裝打扮起來，即便輪椅也無損他散發出的威嚴氣勢。

在他們的婚禮上，Erik只看見他必須忍受的殘疾學者；但現在，映入他眼裡的，是他勇敢堅強又溫柔體貼的丈夫。

令他鼻酸眼熱的蠢蛋丈夫。

Charles詫異地看著Erik走近，他皺眉問道：「怎麼回事？誰惹你生氣嗎？」

_還不都是你這個蠢蛋！_

Charles露出困惑的表情，但Erik沒心情對他解釋。

「他們來了。」Jean輕聲提醒。

樹林邊緣揚起一陣塵土，一小支隊伍出現在林道上。Erik定睛一看，不到十匹馬全是輕裝騎士，後頭沒有跟著載貨馬車或驢車，因此行進的速度頗快。不多時，隊伍穿過小鎮街道，經過拱橋，最後抵達北沙連城堡前的廣場。

領頭的Scott Summers率先跳下馬，褐髮青年恭敬地向Charles和Erik問候，又對Jean點頭致意。待Scott往旁一站，跟在他身後的中等身材Beta男性才踏步上前。

Bruno Stavros的容貌令人過目不忘，他有一張扁圓的大臉和一個歪歪扭扭的鼻子，以及一對過小的耳朵。他朝Charles躬身行禮，畢恭畢敬喊了聲：「Xavier閣下。」然後他笑容滿面對Erik說：「很高興見到你一切安好，Erik閣下。」

「很高興見到你，Stavros先生。」Erik回道。在吉諾沙，人人都喜歡風趣詼諧的Bruno，不畏懼他的能力，樂意與他結交。每逢舉辦宴會，Bruno與他美麗的妻子Demi總是最受歡迎的座上賓。儘管Erik基於某些私人原因不太欣賞Stavros夫婦，在異鄉見到Bruno感染力十足的笑容仍帶給他好心情。「希望Demi夫人早日康復。」

「啊，是的，謝謝閣下關心。」Bruno擺了擺手，「只是小傷，不礙事。」

馬夫們牽走疲倦的馬匹，Charles吩咐僕役們帶客人前去各自的臥房，稍事歇息，午餐即將開飯，歡迎所有人到飯廳一同享用餐點。

大夥緩緩走進城堡，一眨眼的功夫，Bruno和Charles已經聊開了。Erik沒仔細聽，只知道他們的話題和草藥有關。他稍稍放慢腳步，左右張望，想要攔住Scott私下說幾句話，詢問他到底為Charles傳了什麼話給他的家人，以及他的家人知道實情後又有什麼反應？

然而Erik沒看見Scott，那位年輕人不曉得何時脫隊，不在廣場上也沒跟在Charles身後。Erik沿著石徑往馬廄走去，但一路上還是不見青年的人影。 _莫非Scott也有憑空消失的能力？_ Erik忍不住想著。正當他打消念頭，掉轉腳跟往城堡的方向走回去，忽然瞥見灌木樹籬後方有個晃動的黑影。Erik好奇地繞過樹籬，想要一探究竟。

豔陽底下，躲在灌木遮蔽處的一對青年男女忘情擁吻。

Erik驚訝地瞪大眼，然後他悄悄挪動腳步，不想要打擾熱情的年輕情侶。

但Jean發現有人接近，她睜開眼，慌忙推開Scott。

Scott轉過身，才迎上Erik的視線又趕緊低下頭。他滿臉通紅，摸了摸鼻子，低聲嘟噥了聲道歉，逃難似的快步離去，留下Jean和Erik尷尬互望。

Erik沒能及時攔住Scott，想追上去卻又不好意思拋下Jean，怕讓她難堪。兩人安靜了好一會，Erik才打破沉默問：「⋯⋯Scott Summers是妳的情人嗎？」

Jean點了點頭。她遲疑片刻，小聲問：「在吉諾沙，也有像Scott和我的Alpha嗎？」

「有。」Erik回答：「人數雖不多，但確實有。」

在吉諾沙，只要彼此有意，無論雙方——或多方——的性別為何，都是可以求愛且成為情人的，但婚姻僅限於能夠生育的性別配對之間，Alpha與Beta、Alpha與Omega、Beta與Omega、以及Beta與Beta；Alpha與Alpha，或Omega與Omega之間的愛情時有所聞，但他們無法結婚。

「如果妳不希望別人知道，我會替妳保守秘密。」Erik向她保證，「就算是Charles，我也不會對他透露隻字片語。」

「謝謝你的好意，Erik，不過他已經知道了。」Jean搖了搖頭，「事實上，Summers家也知道，但他們不在乎，畢竟Scott和我不會有私生子，我們甚至連私奔秘婚都不可能。」

Jean自我解嘲的語句裡是滿滿的無奈。西徹斯特沿海家族的門第觀念較淡，倘若她是Beta或Omega，或許她還有機會與Summers家的次子結婚，不過她和Scott都是Alpha。

但Erik又能說什麼呢？安慰Jean說她是平民，至少她的婚姻選擇比絕大多數貴族自由？Erik能做的只有提供自己的臂膀，挽著Jean走回城堡。

今天的午餐非常豐盛，香醇的蜂蜜酒和水果酒帶給主人和賓客輕鬆愉悅的用餐氣氛，主菜是西徹斯特宴會常見的野豬肉燉菜，以及一道用鹽、檸檬、和香草調味的吉諾沙式烤魚。Bruno對海菜燉湯讚不絕口，更說裸麥硬麵包與蜂蜜漬煮的酸甜越橘醬和香濃的起司燉野菜真是絕配，他還稱讚廚子，說西徹斯特人將煮熟肉類浸泡在盛裝發酵乳清的木桶裡保存的烹調方式為料理增添了獨特的風味，相較之下吉諾沙人只有鹽漬、風乾、和煙燻等食物保存手法，口味顯得單調，這一點比不上西徹斯特。他的讚美讓北沙連城堡的廚子心花怒放，Erik不由得佩服他說話的藝術。

Bruno是個健談的人，主桌上的話題從食物、天氣、景觀，漸漸轉移到西徹斯特的政治現況。Erik發現過去數個月陪同Charles出席那些冗長乏味的會議，使他學會聆聽弦外之音——如今他已經能夠聽出包裝成閒聊字句的不著痕跡試探。

Erik瞭解到，他的伯父派出了最信任的屬下前來西徹斯特掂Charles有多少斤兩；Charles也發現了，他打起全副精神與對方應答。

午餐後，Bruno提議Erik帶他到城堡附近走動，他對西徹斯特鄉間的風景非常感興趣。Erik明白這位信使想要和他私下談話，他不加思索一口答應。他換上外出打獵的輕便裝束，背起短弓和箭袋，將匕首掛在腰間，又去廚房拿了酒囊。Erik告訴Charles不必擔心，勉強同意他的丈夫派遣一位腳程快的年輕人遠遠跟著，以防他們碰上突發意外需要求援。

Erik帶領Bruno穿過城堡的庭園，往牛軛湖走去，在對方連一聲都還沒吭之前，他劈頭就說：「別指望從我嘴裡聽到任何詆毀Charles的話。」

然而Bruno只是笑笑，沒有答腔。他興趣盎然打量著停泊在碼頭邊的雙桅小帆船Blackbird，Erik向他解釋這艘小船是Charles的財產，這種具有長距離航海能力的小型帆船在西徹斯特非常流行。

等到他們遠離北沙連城堡，順著草地上踩踏出來的小徑爬上山丘，Bruno終於開口了：「北沙連有身分公開的心靈感應者，是嗎？」

這不是Erik預期中的話題，他壓下「你怎麼發現的？」直覺反應，想了一下才問：「你的能力可以分辨心靈感應者嗎？」

Bruno沒有直接回答，而是解釋：「今天清晨我們出發之前Demi才扭傷腳踝，她臨時決定留在沙連，依照常理，這個消息不可能比Summers和我一行人先抵達北沙連，然而你一見到我就提起Demi的腳傷，由此可見北沙連應該有心靈感應者憑藉能力傳遞消息；該能力者獲悉消息之後，據實告知你，而非隱瞞，表示這位能力者的身分不是祕密。」

他的推論合情合理，Erik暗暗佩服之餘，仍不住再問：「單憑這點，你就推導出北沙連有心靈感應者的結論？」

Bruno回過頭，瞥了一眼落在兩人後方少說三十步距離外的年輕僕役，彷彿在確認他們不在他的聽力範圍之內。「老實說，我已經懷疑很久了。」他緩緩說道：「四個月前，Scott Summers隨船來到吉諾沙，將Xavier的親筆信交到Erich領主的手上。Xavier在信中解釋他因傷不能行走的情況，澄清這是誤會而非騙局，他無意隱瞞自己的殘疾，並堅持西徹斯特領主是位重視誠信與榮譽的『耿直』戰士，他們兄弟極為看重與吉諾沙的結盟，不可能設局騙婚。Xavier承諾他會善待你，宣稱他將盡一切所能保護你的安全——這，恰巧是你的親人最想聽到的話，Edie夫人的態度立刻軟化，她不再氣憤填膺指責西徹斯特人狡詐、嚷著快點派船把你接回去，而是聽從我們的建言，先靜觀其變，謀定後動。因此，我大膽推測Xavier身邊可能有心靈感應者，讓他得以寫出那封投其所好的信。這也是你的伯父決意派我們夫婦來西撤斯特的考量，我們有與心靈感應者交手的經驗，不至於被他們玩弄於股掌之間。」

Erik細想Bruno透露的訊息，「可是那封信是婚禮之前送出的，但當時Jean並不在沙連城裡。」

「或許當時Xavier命令她潛伏在沙連城內不得現身，又或許Xavier身邊還有其他心靈感應者。無論答案是前者還是後者，都顯示Xavier不是一個不懂世事的半隱居學者，最起碼他曉得收集情報，沙盤推演可能的局勢發展，並且做出適當的反應，避免最壞的情況發生。Xavier確實如他宣稱的，他有能力保護你，我相信Erich領主和Edie夫人會很滿意聽到我的觀察回報。」Bruno面不改色說完後，卻嘆了口氣，話鋒一轉，「倒是你，Erik，你的警覺心不夠高。」

「……什麼意思？」Erik不解問。

「我只用一個問題就從你的嘴裡套出北沙連的心靈感應者的名字。」Bruno搖頭苦笑。

嗄？

「一般而言，心靈感應者會隱藏身分。想必你的丈夫足夠信任你，他才會和你分享Jean Grey小姐的祕密。」

Erik忍不住為自己辯解，「可是北沙連的人都知道Jean是心靈感應者，這不算是祕密。」

Bruno揚起眉，他看似真心驚訝，「哎呀，原來是我誤會了。真是對不住，Erik閣下。」儘管他立刻道歉，但他還是堅持己見，「不過，請容我說一句，擁有心靈感應的能力者公開身分是很不尋常的。」

Erik哼了一聲，反詰道：「你自己不就是身分公開的共情能力者嗎？」

Bruno露出一抹高深莫測的微笑，令Erik瞬間認清到過去他認識的Bruno Stavros不是真正的Bruno Stavros。

「我想，告訴閣下真相的時候到了。」Bruno收起笑容，「事實上，我並非共情能力者，我的妻子Demi才是。這是我們的祕密。我只是普通人，比絕大多數人懂得察言觀色的普通人。心靈感應者雖能識破，但揭穿我們祕密的同時不免曝露自己的身分，因此截至目前還沒有人公然戳破我們的障眼法。」

「……我的伯父知道你們的祕密嗎？」

「他知道。」Bruno點頭，「Demi和我宣誓向他效忠時，一併告訴他這個祕密。」

Bruno的言下之意清楚明瞭——他告訴Erik真相，即向Erik輸誠，Erik應該信任他。

但Erik只覺得心煩意亂，由於他發現過去自己深信不疑的事實極有可能是精心編造的謊言。「……Demi夫人真的扭傷腳踝，或那也是你們的『障眼法』？」

Bruno聽了，竟然輕笑起來，「你果然是個聰明人。Demi沒有受傷，我們決定讓她單獨留在沙連，因為西徹斯特人在她的面前沒什麼戒心，我的缺席反倒有助於她打聽到更多消息。」

「……我終於瞭解為什麼伯父會重用你們了。」

在吉諾沙，有個眾所周知的傳聞，兩位Stavros都是吉諾沙領主的情人，所以他們才會成為領主的寵信，獲得重用。Erik曾撞見他的伯父一大清早離開Stavros夫婦的住所，也曾目睹他的伯父當著Bruno的面公然與Demi夫人調情，他不質疑Stavros夫婦對吉諾沙領主的忠誠，但他不怎麼欣賞他們投懷送抱換取職位的行徑。經過這番談話，Erik對Stavros夫婦有了截然不同的認知，他猜想，搞不好「吉諾沙領主的情人」也是他們的障眼法之一。

Bruno露齒微笑，「很抱歉讓你失望了，Demi和我確實都是你伯父的情人。如果你好奇，我還可以告訴你，他在床上偏好哪一位——」

「我一點都不想知道！」

Bruno哈哈大笑，順勢結束了這個話題。

他們在一處地勢平緩的草地上停歇，Erik拔開酒囊的栓子，喝了幾口麥酒，再把酒囊遞給Bruno。

Bruno俯瞰河谷，他長長吁了口氣，「北沙連河谷真是漂亮。Edie夫人聽到你住在風景如畫的平靜小鎮，大概會寬心不少。」

他們沿著小徑再往上走，Erik稍微放慢腳步，好讓Bruno輕易跟上。

「Scott Summers對我們大略解釋了西徹斯特的政治局勢，那時我們才瞭解到，原來我們對西徹斯特的實際狀況懂得不多。先前代表吉諾沙出使西徹斯特協商結盟的Roehm，他若不是無能，就是另有效忠的對象，由於他沒摸清——或隱瞞——西徹斯特的共主制度，也沒查出——或隱瞞——Xavier的殘疾。」

Bruno點出了Erik的疑惑：Charles從未隱瞞自己的傷，套上鐵架騎馬的考量是方便行動，而非製造未受傷的假象。照理說Roehm稍加打聽不難發現Charles受傷一事，然而Shaw也聲稱在見到Charles之前並不知情，可見西徹斯特有人刻意隱瞞這個訊息，故意欺騙地獄火堡和吉諾沙。到底是誰耍這種小手段？Erik雖不知道確切答案，但他懷疑很可能是Marko的政敵暗中搞鬼。

「那個時候，Erik，我不贊同你代表吉諾沙與西徹斯特聯姻。」

「哦？」

「有機會與在海上所向披靡的西撤特結盟，我當然樂見其成，但我不認為把你送到三千五百里外的北方國度是個好主意。你是吉諾沙最強的能力者，應該留在島上。我相信當時你的心願正是如此，是嗎？」

Erik默默點頭。他最初的心願確實如此，然而……若他沒有來到西徹斯特，他也不會遇見Charles。

「但我沒有出言反對，因為Erich領主和Edie夫人最重視的，是你的性命安全。近幾十年來西徹斯特儼然成為能力者的避風港，他們相信讓你遠離Essex的勢力，對所有人都是最好的安排。然則我不是你的親人，我切切實實關心你，於此同時我也能毫不猶豫要求你一旦被俘就自盡，以免Essex的人利用你來生產下一代的能力者戰士。」

Erik緊握拳頭，沒有吭聲。

「就你所觀察到的，Xavier是西徹斯特的實質統治者嗎？」

Bruno變換話題快得讓Erik的思考速度差點跟不上，「我不認為他是。為什麼這麼問？」

「根據我聽到的，Xavier在沿海一帶的聲望不輸給Marko，外島勢力普遍支持他，再加上他挾持Kinross家的女兒當做人質，以此要脅高地——」

「Charles才沒有挾持任何人，Moira是自願留在北沙連的。」Erik插嘴駁斥。

「自願留在一個非親非故的沿海貴族領地，為他管理孤兒院？」Bruno連連搖頭，「心高氣傲的高地貴族離鄉背井到別人家裡幫傭，這種說詞有誰會信？」

Erik皺眉回道：「但事實就是如此。」

「那麼，你可知道Moira Kinross曾經和Xavier有婚約嗎？」

Erik不知道。

Raven曾經提到Charles受傷後解除了原本的婚約，但未透露訂婚對象的名字。Erik沒有追問，畢竟那是十多年前的往事，早已無關緊要。 _原來Moira曾經是Charles的未婚妻……_

_為什麼Charles從沒告訴我？_

Erik心頭五味雜陳，明明他和Charles一起生活了數個月，但他對Charles的瞭解竟然還不如才到西徹斯特沒幾天的Bruno。

見他一臉茫然，Bruno好心地解釋：「Moira Kinross後來與同屬高地勢力的MacTaggert結親，在她喪夫之後，因為一些變故才投靠北沙連的Xavier——至少，Scott Summers是這麼說的。」他停頓一下，沒等到Erik應聲，於是他又說了下去：「這表示，高地家族從一開始就想要透過聯姻拉攏Xavier，往後數年間經歷了Xavier重傷後解除婚約、Moira Kinross變成Moira TacTaggert、Moira喪夫後在家族默許下長住北沙連，在在顯示高地家族想要得到Xavier的盤算。我發現西徹斯特人比較『現實』，姓氏和血統固然重要，實力才是他們更重視的。我相信Xavier肯定有某些過人之處，否則Kinross家不會對他如此執著。」

「……也許高地家族想要拉攏Charles對抗Marko？」Erik猜道。

「也許。」Bruno點頭同意，「Xavier若得到高地的支持，應該能輕易推翻Marko，成為西特斯特的共主。」

「但Charles不會背叛他的繼兄。」Erik斬釘截鐵說道。

Bruno嘆了口氣，「你和Xavier的婚事訂下時，我們以為他是個背景單純的學者，和政治派系沒有直接關連，誰知道他剛好處在高地與沿海家族較勁的風暴中心。唯一值得慶幸的，大概是他相對中立的態度，無論最後哪一方得勢，他應該都能平安無事躲在北沙連河谷，連帶的你也能得到保障。因此，Erik，你的伯父會希望你暫時維持和Xavier的婚姻，直到西徹斯特的政局明朗化，以及西徹斯特和吉諾沙的聯盟關係穩固。」

「 _『暫時』_ ？」Erik耳尖捕捉到關鍵詞。

Bruno的神情是毫不掩飾的憐憫，「Xavier無法生育，是吧？」

「……他在信中寫的嗎？」

Bruno搖頭，「是Demi猜到的。她說，Xavier不願意和Marko爭權的理由，恐怕是即便奪回領主地位，將來也不會有子女繼承他的頭銜。我本來疑信參半，今天來到北沙連，看見城堡裡收容的孤兒，我就知道Demi的臆測應當沒錯——想必Xavier早已心知肚明，所以他才會照顧孤兒，彌補自己不會有孩子的遺憾。」

_原來Charles不願與Cain爭權還有這層原因……_

「即便他知道自己無法生育，卻還是跟你結婚？」Bruno不以為然問道。

Erik認為自己有必要為Charles還有他辯護，「我來到西徹斯特的第一天，Charles就對我坦誠這件事，但我還是選擇了他。在當時，我認為那是最理想的安排。直到今日，我的心意依舊沒有改變。」

「Erik，你是吉諾沙現任領主的姪子、未來領主的胞弟，你配得上更好的對象。」

_為什麼每個人都認為Charles配不上他？甚至連Charles自己都這麼認為！_

Bruno的溫言勸告徹底激怒了Erik。

無論哪一種性別，沒有生育能力的人都會被視為有缺陷，是不完整的人。

Charles有什麼不好？他唯一的缺點就是身上有傷，除此之外他簡直完美！

「如果我不在乎Charles的身體限制呢？」Erik怒氣沖沖吼道：「Charles無法生育又怎麼樣？他又不是種馬，唯一的價值就是配種！他是學者，他的價值在這裡！他的心思！他的知識！」Erik用手指敲著自己的太陽穴，強調他的論點，「就算Charles不會有子女繼承他的名字和領地，但他的學生會傳承他的學識和他的意志。」

Bruno耐心等候Erik發洩完，才心平氣和說：「今天你不在乎Xavier無法生育，是因為你自認愛上了他。但將來有一天，你會後悔。Lehnsherr家族需要血脈，而你需要把自己的名字傳下去。」

Erik沒好氣回道：「你應該對我的伯父說這句話。」

「你以為Erich領主沒有子女嗎？……你的伯父沒有結婚，是為了不影響Ruth小姐和你的繼承權，不代表他沒有私生子。」

Erik啞口無言瞪著對方。他發現他甚至連自己的伯父都不瞭解。

Bruno擅自抽走Erik肩上的酒囊，喝了一些酒再遞回Erik手上。等Erik往嘴裡灌了幾口麥酒，塞好栓子，他才又慢慢開口：「出發前來西徹斯特之前，我見了快船Scarlet的主人。她和船員們上個月在無浪灣巧遇你。她說，你親口告訴她，你喜歡你的西徹斯特丈夫。你的家人聽了半信半疑，他們懷疑你為了『大局』不敢說實話。Erik，撇開我們和西徹斯特結盟的利益關係，如果你在這裡遭到虧待，你的伯父不可能放任自己的姪子受虐。」

「……你覺得Charles看起來像是會虐待我的人嗎？」

「虐待有很多種形式，不一定是肢體暴力，言語恫嚇、羞辱、感情操弄，都是虐待。你是一個高尚的人，見到Xavier不良於行，同情他是很自然的。但你什麼都不欠他，沒必要因為歉疚把自己綁在他身邊。」

原來在他親人的眼裡，他們是這樣看待他對Charles的感情？

「我不同情Charles。」Erik深深吸了一口氣，一字一字清楚解釋：「或許有些罪惡感，因為我曾經瞧不起他無法行走。但Charles是一個好情人，即便他有身體限制，他仍是我遇過最有能力的人。就算他無法生育，他仍是我心中最接近完美的丈夫。」最後，他又補上一句：「倘若將來有一天出現了能帶給吉諾沙更大利益的婚姻對象，我才會 _考慮_ 結束和Charles婚姻的可能性。」

Bruno沒有爭辯，他定定望著Erik，「我瞭解你的意思了。我會確實將你的話帶回吉諾沙。」

他們爬上丘頂時，太陽已經開始西沉。兩人坐在草地上休息了一會，便沿原路折返回去。Bruno不再談論可能觸怒Erik的話題，他敘述了吉諾沙的現況，他們如何重建島嶼的防禦工事，以及向西撤斯特學習打造戰船的技術。

待他們回到北沙連城堡，已經接近晚餐時間。Erik先回臥室換掉獵裝，才走進鬧哄哄的飯廳。

一見到Erik，Charles立刻握住他的手，當眾親吻他的手背。

一股暖流注入Erik心口。

為什麼要以生育能力來評斷一個人的存在價值？

為什麼要以無法生育來否定任何人之間的感情？

一個心意相通的伴侶，這是無可取代的。

晚餐的菜色比較簡單，西徹斯特獨到的鹼漬魚、胡蘿蔔和蕪菁燉煮的鮮嫩牛肉、煙燻羔羊、添加小麥麵粉使得口感較佳的麵包、起司、以及上好的葡萄酒。Bruno回復到午餐時那位討喜的健談客人，他和大夥們說說笑笑，圓滑的他沒在Charles面前提到任何可能會冒犯到主人的字眼，他甚至熱情邀請Charles拜訪吉諾沙，他會在白色的海灘上設宴招待遠到的北方人。Charles露出嚮往的神情，還說讓Erik回家鄉過冬避寒也好。

這天夜裡，Erik和Charles回到臥房，洗漱更衣後，他們躺在床上，Erik細數他想要帶Charles走訪的家鄉景點。

「你會喜歡吉諾沙。」

「我想看你成長的地方。」Charles笑著輕吻他的臉頰。

Erik想像Charles沐浴在豔陽底下的模樣，這位蒼白的學者大概會被烈日烤焦，那個畫面應該很有趣。

Erik忍不住把Charles緊緊抱在懷裡。

他依然想念吉諾沙，但他發現自己在遙遠的西徹斯特找到了一個位置。而他安於這個位置。

他想要將Charles介紹給他的家人，告訴他們，即使Charles無法行走、無法生育，他還是想要Charles當他的丈夫。

假如未來有一天因為政治考量他不得已和Charles離婚，他考慮乾脆把Charles綁走，留在身邊當做情人。

當然Erik不會那麼做，他還沒有那麼自私。然而那個念頭太過異想天開，太過可笑，惹得他不禁咧嘴微笑。

「什麼有趣的事逗你發笑嗎？」Charles好奇問道。

Erik親了一下Charles的耳朵，輕聲說：「我愛你，Charles。」

原本梳著Erik頭髮的手指立刻停止動作，隔了一會，才又繼續。

Erik有點不安抬起眼，卻發現那雙漂亮的藍眼裡是疼惜、是愛憐、也是Erik從沒見過的哀傷。

Charles闔上眼，將嘴唇印在Erik的額頭，「我也愛你，Erik。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 開腦洞的時候，我猶豫了非常久到底要不要用ABO的設定，一方面不希望出現太多二設，另一方面則是在這設定中他們變成異性關係。不過政治婚姻的重要目標是產生具有雙方血緣的合法繼承人，而ABO似乎是最簡單的解決方式，因此貪圖方便最終還是用了這個設定——既然用了，當然就要正視(?)這個設定裡的性別議題。
> 
> 總之，關於生育的問題暫告一段落。


	13. Chapter 13

「這是什麼？」

Erik好奇端詳Charles遞給他的空心鐵管，鐵管的長度約手掌攤開，直徑不及虎口粗，裡頭還塞著一捲羊皮紙。

「情書。」Charles回答。

「……你要我用能力幫你把送給未知對象的情書藏在鐵管裡？」

「這是給你的。」Charles笑吟吟解釋：「只有你才能取出的情書。」

 _喔。_ 雖然不清楚Charles在打什麼主意，Erik還是發動能力，使鐵管兩端扭曲變形，將「情書」封在中空的金屬圓柱裡。

「我什麼時候才能讀？」他對情書的內容相當好奇。

Charles想了想，「等我們結婚一週年？」

「好吧。」Erik將鐵管還給Charles，一面在心中計算著， _再過七個月又十二天。_

自從那晚他們互表心意之後，Charles的態度出現了明顯的轉變——他待Erik依舊溫柔，但先前那種小心翼翼的討好漸漸消失了，在Erik面前赤身裸體時Charles表現得比較放鬆，彷彿得知Erik無視他的身體限制仍愛上他，讓他對自己產生了信心。Charles的觸碰變得更熱情，也更常在不怎麼適當的時機或場合拉住Erik的手，厚顏向他索取落在額頭或臉頰的親吻。

Bruno只在北沙連停留兩夜，第三天清早他在侍從陪同下返回沙連城。Bruno私下向Erik透露，他們夫妻預計前往高地，以吉諾沙商人的身分拜訪高地家族，並且暗中觀察Cain Marko。之後他們會繞去西徹斯特最南端的莫爾登半島，再從那裡搭乘Braddock家的商船返回吉諾沙。另外，Bruno還解釋，讓Demi遠離北沙連的另一個考量，則是避免她和心靈感應者接觸，「如果北沙連的心靈感應者『修改』我的思緒，Demi和我會合後，她能輕易分辨出有人調整過我的想法。我不知道Grey小姐的能力有多強，倘若Demi和我同行，連她也被『修改』，恐怕我們兩人都不會有機會察覺到。」

結果到頭來，Bruno在席間談笑風生，卻始終沒有鬆懈警戒，仍對北沙連的人抱持防衛。

Bruno的見識和手段令Erik相當佩服，然而得知Demi夫人不會前來北沙連與丈夫相見後再多留幾天，仍讓Erik鬆了一口氣。

精於察言觀色的Bruno當然捕捉到Erik的細微表情變化，他笑著調侃說：「Erik，你鬆了一口氣，是因為真正的共情能力者不會來北沙連刺探你和Xavier的秘密，還是你擔心風情萬種的Demi勾引你的丈夫？」

……對，Erik想起來了，這也是他不太欣賞Stavos夫婦的原因：他們喜歡開玩笑捉弄Erik，尋他開心，偏偏那些玩笑話總有幾分根據。

Erik不否認自己有點擔心，Demi Stavros是公認的美女，她有一頭烏黑柔亮的秀髮，令人目不轉睛的美麗臉孔，凹凸有致的好身材，吟遊詩人形容她的氣息清新如月桂葉上的晨露、芬芳如綻放的桂花。幾乎每一位Erik認識的Alpha都誇讚Demi夫人擁有無法抗拒的魅力，雖然Erik生理上不受到她吸引，但他也覺得這位風姿綽約的Omega女性極為迷人。

 _搞不好她才是Charles喜歡的類型……話說Charles到底喜歡哪一種類型Omega？_ ……不，Erik甚至無法確定Charles偏好的是Omega……

想必Erik的表情洩露了他的不安，Bruno沒有進一步調侃Erik，反而安慰他，「放心吧，Erik，我相信你的丈夫對你是真心誠意的。」Bruno遲疑片刻，又繼續說：「Xavier確實迷人，我懂你為何會愛上他，然而，就我觀察到的，他……他極有可能是我遇過最會隱藏祕密的人之ㄧ。乍看之下他真誠又坦率—— _他確實真誠又坦率_ ——但在他誠懇的外表底下，他有所保留。或許，這和他的殘疾有關，他不願意讓外人看清他的『不足』；又或許，他還隱瞞了別的事。」

「Charles不是一個透明的人。」Erik同意。

由於Charles在他們相見的第一天就對Erik坦誠自己的隱疾，因此他在Erik心中留下了誠實的好印象，直到後來Raven透露他們兄妹起初懷疑Erik可能是刺客，Charles甚至還用言語試探過他，Erik就明白那位半隱居學者絕非表面上的單純。毫無心機不利於自保，Charles必須懂得一定程度的算計，才能立足於西徹斯特眾家族之間。Erik相信只要Charles真心誠意對待他，不刻意欺騙他，也不做出任何傷害他或吉諾沙的舉動，他多多少少能接受Charles未對他完全坦白。

然而Bruno的發言挑起了Erik的好奇心，他開始暗暗觀察Charles可能隱瞞了什麼——是Xavier家族徒有虛名，早已失去昔日的權勢地位？還是北沙連的財務並不寬裕，日常生活還能支持，但無法負擔華服與首飾？Erik不在乎奢華的享受，他認為只要他們都能過得舒適，不至於挨餓受凍，目前的生活也沒什麼不好。

接下來幾天，城堡裡忙著為Charles和Erik出遠門做好準備。他們計畫乘船前往梅亞島參加Malik長女的婚禮，之後再到沙連城，籌劃西徹斯特領主的盛大婚宴——假設Marko前往高地求親的計畫順利達成——等他們回到北沙連，很可能已是一、兩個月之後了。

距離上次搭船出海將近五個月，當Blackbird駛出峽灣河口，晴空之下海水一片碧藍，繡有Xavier家徽的藍色船帆在海風中展開，Erik深深吸入懷念的大海氣味，心中欣喜雀躍不已，甚至連怪異的尖銳海鳥叫聲也不覺得刺耳。

雙桅小帆船離開陸地，向西北方駛去。熟習航海的Erik很自然地協助Gavin操控帆船，沉默寡言的Gavin是個好老師，他對天氣和海象的判斷極準，並深諳附近海域的地形與潮流，這位外島出身的船夫毫不客氣把主子的丈夫當做副手使喚；Charles悠閒地坐在甲板上曬太陽吹海風，他偶爾用一種Erik聽不懂的方言與Gavin交談；然而興高采烈出門的Laila才過了半天就無精打采說她看膩了「一成不變」的海景，寧可躲在船艙裡打盹。

第二天下起了雨，幸好風浪不大，小船沒搖晃得太厲害。Erik和Gavin收起風帆，他們輪流值班，將Blackbird保持在航道。Charles悶悶不樂望著Erik頂著風雨走上甲板，彷彿他沒辦法跟隨Erik在外頭吹風淋雨是他的損失。

夜裡雨停了，Erik幫忙Gavin張起帆，之後才拖著疲倦的身體回到他和Charles共用的艙房。一打開艙門，令他膝蓋酸軟的氣味撲面而來——船艙裡溼氣很重，Charles的味道與空氣中的水分融為一體，狹窄的艙房滿滿都是他如茂密森林的氣息。

Erik摸黑爬上床，蜷曲在他丈夫的身旁。「Charles？」

「嗯？」

「西徹斯特人有沒有什麼航海禁忌？比方說在船上不能做愛之類的？」

Charles輕笑著攬住Erik的腰，動手解開他的衣褲。

Charles的動作很溫柔，節奏很緩慢，傳達的情感卻很強烈。沾附了他氣味的水珠凝結在Erik赤裸的皮膚上，滲入他體內，彷彿Charles下意識用這種方式標示他。

在爆發之前，Erik用力抓住Charles扣在他髖部的手，心裡想著： _我是你的，Charles，你也是我的。_

隔天清早，Gavin指著出現在西方海平面上的一小塊灰綠色，告訴Erik那就是梅亞島。將近中午時，他們抵達梅亞島，陰天裡的島嶼近看仍是一片灰綠，岸上岩石鋪滿黃綠色與黑綠色的苔蘚。海灣港口停泊了數十艘大大小小的船隻，Blackbird停靠在石頭砌成的碼頭邊，碼頭上的島民接過Gavin拋上的繫船繩，三兩下將帆船固定妥當。

Erik攙扶Charles走向船舷，一名金髮碧眼的青年來到船邊，他朗聲道：「Xavier閣下，我是Aulis，我的父親Malik派我來迎接你們。」語畢，他伸長手臂朝向Charles。

然而Erik沒有鬆手。並不是說他見不得Charles抱著別人的脖子，而是他擔心這位身形略嫌單薄的年輕人一時不慎把他的丈夫摔落海裡。Erik抱緊Charles的腰，發動能力，跳過船舷後在空中飄浮了數秒，才輕輕落在碼頭上。他聽到有人交頭接耳，說他大概是會飛的能力者，但在場沒人露出恐懼或厭惡的神情。Aulis貌似不介意笑了笑，他對Laila招手，握住女孩的手臂協助她爬下船。

他們為Charles準備了獨輪推車，數塊木板釘成的箱型車體底部鋪著一條灰撲撲的羊毛毯，一開始Erik不願放手，但Charles堅持接受島民的好意，寧願坐進獨輪車讓人推著他，也不願意繼續攀在Erik的肩膀上。

Aulis帶領大夥離開碼頭，他們沿著泥濘的道路步上緩坡，Charles和Aulis聊了起來，他說上一次見到這位年輕人時，Aulis還是身高只及他腰部的小男孩。

梅亞島地勢平坦，海風強勁，放眼望去只見草地與低矮的灌木，以及耕地周邊的防風石牆。途中他們經過一座村莊，石造房舍的屋頂不到成人胸口的高度，屋頂和外牆爬滿苔蘚，遠看幾乎不會察覺到此地有個聚落。Erik曾經見過類似的房屋，吉諾沙有座小島位於颶風路徑，島上大多是半地穴式建築，避免屋舍遭強風吹垮的設計。

他們的終點是位於山丘頂端的堡壘，一大群人聚在戶外的草地上吹風、喝酒、談笑，一個響亮的聲音傳入Erik耳中，「這不是Xavier閣下嗎？你終於來了！」

Charles笑容滿面喊道：「Malik！」

一手端著酒杯另一手撥開人群擠到他們面前的中年人，是Erik這輩子遇過最瀟灑的Beta男性——Malik身材矮壯，但他散發出足以壓倒眾人的強悍氣勢，他皮膚黝黑，黑中帶灰的長髮編成十數股辮子垂在腦後，額頭和眼角的皺紋清晰得像雕刻刀劃上的，一雙黑眼炯炯有神，然而兩道下垂的眉毛適度緩和了他的嚴厲之氣。

Malik抓住Charles的肩膀，熱情洋溢親吻他的雙頰，「我已經不記得上次你來我們的島是多少年以前的往事了。」說著，他看向Erik，「這位就是吉諾沙的Lehnsherr？」

Charles點頭，「是的，他是我的丈夫，Erik Lehnsherr。」他握起Erik的手，「Erik，這位婚禮還沒開始就已經喝得半醉的人，正是鼎鼎大名的『老將軍』Malik。」

「我才不老呢！」Malik大聲抗議。

Erik忍俊不禁，這位「老將軍」的容貌像吉諾沙人，穿著像西撤斯特人，而他說起話來有吉諾沙人的奔放也有西徹斯特人的無禮。

Malik熱情地抓住Erik的手肘，扯著Erik稍微彎下腰好讓他親吻他的臉頰。他呼出的鼻息都是啤酒臭味。突然間Malik爆出大笑，「看來那些傳言是真的，你們就像春天的兔子交配個不停……真是對不住，Xavier閣下，我還以為你受傷之後就不行了。」

他的發言引起眾人鬨然大笑，Erik愣在原地， _這位吉諾沙人徹徹底底被無禮的西徹斯特人同化了！_

Charles抬起頭瞄了Erik一眼，他的神情有點無奈，也有點歉疚。「是不太行。」他苦笑著大方承認。

然而村人們以為Charles在開玩笑——因為Charles和Erik身上仍帶著對方的氣味，很顯然的這兩人在上岸前不久才進行過某些會讓氣味殘留在對方身上的親密活動——他們紛紛笑著指責Charles過度謙虛。

只有Erik知道Charles的真正心情，知道Charles有多麼在意自己的「不足」。

Erik用力握住Charles的手，大膽說道：「Charles，如果你的表現以西撤斯特人的標準叫做『不太行』，那麼，恐怕我無法招架受傷前的你。」

那瞬間所有的聲音都消失了，一拍之後，群眾爆出更響亮的笑聲和歡呼。

Charles目瞪口呆瞪著Erik，他滿臉通紅，甚至連耳朵都變成血紅色，而他眼裡是毫不掩飾的喜愛。

Erik不由得咧嘴微笑。一個並非完全背離事實的善意小謊就能讓Charles露出這種表情，還真是值得。

Malik帶領Charles和Erik走進庭院，為他們介紹他的家人。他的妻子Kaja是位高高瘦瘦、一臉嚴苛的Alpha女性，長子Aulis長得像母親，身穿淺藍色新娘禮服的長女Elina容貌比較像吉諾沙人，而年僅十歲的雙胞胎男孩Timo和Jani也是北方常見的金髮碧眼，至於次女Sonja，她的長相與家人們大不相同，黑髮、黑眼、黑皮膚的她看起來像南方民族的後代。

Charles的獨輪車被安排在庭院中央的「好位置」，讓所有人都容易走近與他攀談。艾爾島的Sean Cassidy是第一個走上前向他打招呼的人，他代表Cassidy家族出席婚禮。Erik不免感到詫異，他以為Sean應該會前往高地拜訪Kinross家族，為將來的聯姻排除障礙。下一位走向Charles的人吸引了Erik全副的注意力——她的外表是典型的北國美女，金髮、藍眼、白皙的皮膚，她同時具有Alpha的氣勢與Omega的魅惑，當她站在他們跟前Erik才發現原來她是Beta。

Charles介紹道，這位年輕貌美的女子名叫Emma Frost，她是大丘城Winston Frost的次女。Erik曾經見過她的姊姊Adrienne，並且對那位盛氣凌人的Alpha女性印象不佳。Emma的神情雖然冷若冰霜，至少她對待Charles和Erik還算客氣，不像Adrienne擺明了她就是瞧不起Erik。

接近傍晚時，太陽終於從雲層後方露臉，結婚儀式在庭院裡舉行，Malik和Kaja牽著他們的女兒，走向站在簡陋木棚底下的年輕男子。兩位新人緊握住對方的手，跟隨教士唸誓詞，他們四目相對，兩人臉上都洋溢著既緊張又興奮的笑容。

簡單的儀式完成後，婚宴就地展開，村人們抬出長桌，擺上預先備好的菜餚，並且在空曠處升起火堆，烹煮熱湯與燒烤鮮肉。

Elina和她的新婚丈夫從同一個杯子裡飲酒，然後他們被帶到一張小桌前，桌上堆滿了村人送來的小蛋糕。他們隔著桌子小心翼翼接吻，避免碰倒蛋糕。順利通過這一關，兩人才離開小桌，新郎突然攬住新娘的腰，他們當眾熱吻起來，在場的人們全都歡呼鼓噪。

Charles趁著沒人注意的時候偷偷親了一下Erik的臉頰。

Erik發現自己必須克制衝動 _不要_ 爬上獨輪車和Charles親熱。

貴族的婚姻，不論是尋求政治結盟，還是解決財務困境，都是基於家族利益的安排；相較之下，平民的婚姻雖不乏出於經濟因素的考量，最起碼不少人有機會選擇自己心儀的對象。

 _或許這就是命運吧？_ Erik握起Charles的手，兩人十指緊緊相扣。如果沒人想看Charles出醜，就不會選身上有傷的他代表西徹斯特聯姻；倘若Charles沒有受傷，許多年前他早已和Moira結婚了，Erik根本沒機會遇見他、與他結婚、甚至愛上他。 _還好Charles受傷了…… **不！我怎麼可以慶幸Charles受傷？**_

村民們享用啤酒、蜂蜜酒、龍蝦湯、烤魚、以及烤乳豬之餘，他們也圍繞著火堆唱歌跳舞。Laila眼巴巴看著他們又唱又跳，最後Erik於心不忍，牽起她的手加入跳舞的行列。他看到Charles舉起酒杯朝他致意。他們跳了好一會，直到Laila氣喘吁吁嚷著她想要休息，Malik家的雙胞胎扯著她的衣袖，要她加入那群年紀和她差不多的孩子，Laila猶豫地看向Erik，後者毫不遲疑點頭答應。

Erik回頭去找Charles，卻發現Charles不在原本的地方。他緊張地四處走動張望，最後看到Charles在庭院一角的火堆邊，獨輪車旁坐著Sean和Emma，三人聚在一塊交頭接耳。Charles的表情非常嚴肅，沒有半點笑容，火光映照在他臉上，竟有幾分陰沉的味道。Charles難以親近的神色令人卻步，因此Erik沒有上前打擾他們，而是獨自在庭院裡閒晃。

他注意到Gavin獨自坐在桌邊喝酒，正盤算著走過去加入船夫，有人拍了一下Erik的肩膀，並將一只酒杯遞到他手中。

「看來你和我是宴會上落單的吉諾沙人。」Malik已經醉得口齒不太清晰，「我一直在等你，Lehnsherr，Xavier的信上說你可能住不慣深山，要我準備好房間讓你長住，擔心你這吉諾沙人跟我一樣，打開家門沒看見大海就渾身不對勁。結果……你捨不得離開臥室？」他擠眉弄眼問。

Erik微笑不語。他也沒想到自己很快就適應了北沙連河谷。

「啊，西徹斯特人，他們直率、粗魯、無禮，但在臥室裡熱情如火——」

「抱歉，Lehnsherr閣下，我的丈夫喝多了。」Kaja一把揪住Malik的衣領，「別在客人面前鬧笑話。」

Malik笑嘻嘻環住Kaja的腰，響亮親吻她的臉頰。Malik的舉動為他贏得了氣呼呼的咒罵和惡狠狠的瞪視，但Erik注意到Kaja抬起手扶住Malik的背部，用自己的身體支撐腳步不穩的Malik。

「需要我幫忙嗎？」他問。

Kaja搖頭，「不必麻煩，Lehnsherr閣下，我會把這傢伙丟在屋外的乾草堆。」

「妳這無情的女人！」

「吵死了！你這個醉鬼！」

Erik目送那對老夫老妻慢慢走遠，Kaja並未如她宣稱的把Malik丟在乾草堆，相反的她攙扶Malik坐到桌邊，讓他靠在自己肩膀上，她還親暱地為Malik整理他散亂的髮辮。

婚宴持續到深夜，村民們陸陸續續返家，幾位當地人帶領Cassidy家的人回到港口，Gavin跟隨他們離開，說他會留守在船上。Charles、Erik、還有Laila留宿堡壘，他們分配到一間靠近庭院出入方便的房間，Charles請人在房裡多擺一張小床，讓Laila與他們共用房間。

第二天清晨Erik被海鳥叫聲吵醒。Charles還在睡，Laila也還在睡，Erik沒有叫醒他們，他輕手輕腳爬下床，離開房間。他在庭院裡碰到Malik，老將軍的臉色有點蒼白，至少沒有昨晚的醉態。

「和我走走？」Malik沙啞問道。

Erik點了點頭。

Malik帶Erik先找地方解手，再用儲藏的淡水洗漱，之後他領著Erik走出堡壘，順著山坡的另一面往下，朝向島嶼北方的海岸。

「我來自紅土山島，不知道你有沒有聽過那個地方？」

「吉諾沙群島東南端的一座火山島。」Erik回答，「伯父帶我去過那裡。」

Malik微笑點頭，「差點忘了你是吉諾沙領主的姪子……我還真想不到竟然有一天會見到吉諾沙和西徹斯特結盟，畢竟這兩地距離實在太遠，沒有直接的利害關係。」

「政治局勢的變化總是很微妙。」

「是的，是的。」Malik抓了抓後腦勺，「政治方面我懂的不多。」

清晨的風有點冷，Erik拉緊衣領，好奇問道：「當年你怎麼會來到西徹斯特？」

Malik摸了摸鼻子，「年輕時我上了一艘捕獵船，前往極冷之地獵海豹……海豹的毛皮和油都很值錢，不少北方的獵戶仰賴一年一度的海豹狩獵季養活全家，然而當我站在雪地裡，目睹近乎於屠殺的狩獵，我就知道自己不適合這一行，因此，當捕獵船再度靠岸時，我立刻跳船了——就是這裡，梅亞島。但身無分文的我哪裡也去不成，只好留在島上，在碼頭附近打雜。梅亞島是海豹捕獵船的補給站，也是象牙交易的集散地，不愁沒有工作。」

「象牙？」北方有象嗎？

「海象牙，還有一角鯨的長牙。」Malik解釋。

見Erik仍一臉困惑，Malik笑著說：「只要你繼續住在西徹斯特，將來有機會出海，再往北邊去，自然會見到海象……一角鯨相當罕見，若你幸運碰上，就會明白為什麼有些人認為那種生物具有魔力。」

「嗯。」

「總之，後來我遇見了Kaja。她是海豹獵人，連續兩年春天她的船在梅亞島靠岸時，我們會一起過夜，到了第三年，我們結婚了，之後我就定居在這座島上，再也沒想過回吉諾沙。有些時候我仍會懷念紅土山島，想知道那裡的現況，但我的家和家人都在這裡，而吉諾沙……變得好遙遠。」

Erik應了一聲。他猜想自己終有一天會變成Malik，習慣西徹斯特的生活，並且染上他們直率無禮的行事風格。

剛才Malik提及他的家人，Erik忍不住好奇，問起Sonja的身世，這才知道原來Malik的五個孩子都是收養的。

Aulis是Kaja的親族，他的雙親相繼亡故，Kaja和Malik將他接過來撫養；Timo和Jani是島上漁人的遺孤，單親爸爸不幸碰上海難，他們夫婦決定照顧這對無依無靠的雙胞胎；至於兩個女兒，Malik吞吞吐吐了好半晌才說：「有些人渣會拐騙或綁架小孩，他們把金髮白皮膚的北方人賣到南方，也把具有『異國情調』的南方人運來北方，尤其在這種港口，領到工資的獵人或水手上岸期間總會想要找樂子……好幾年前的冬天，一艘南方來的船在附近海域翻覆，等到島民們駕船前去救援，遇難船員幾乎都凍死了，只有少數人活了下來，其中包括兩名黑皮膚女孩，還有一個貌似來自吉諾沙的女孩。我親自帶著那位據稱造成船難的能力者前往北沙連，讓她留在Xavier的學校。她的名字是Ororo，或許你見過她？……等我回到島上，發現Kaja把另外兩位女孩接到我們家裡，她說，她們經歷了很多，她不忍心見到她們留在碼頭邊再被人蹧蹋。過去我不在乎這種事……儘管我從沒出入過那種場所，但當過水手的都知道把握機會找樂子的必要，我又怎麼好阻止某些只想及時行樂的水手？但自從Elina和Sonja來到我身邊，我再也沒辦法坐視不管，於是我找來一群想法相近的島民，我們把那些人渣趕出梅亞島，不准他們再回來。」

Malik和Erik來到山腳下，在一間工作坊外和頭髮花白的工匠以及他的家人與學徒共享簡單的早餐，燕麥粥和拍扁的圓麵包。餐後，雕刻師讓Malik和Erik參觀他的工作室，在Malik的遊說下，他向Erik展示了珍藏的一角鯨長牙。Erik從沒見過這種東西，表面有螺旋紋的白色長矛，他很難想像頭上長了這根犄角的鯨魚會是什麼模樣。

離開工作坊之後，Malik帶Erik在附近耕地逛了一圈，再往山丘走回去。

「為什麼他們叫你老將軍？」

「因為我曾經幫梅亞島打了一仗，對抗西徹斯特人……那是二十年前的往事了，當年西徹斯特沿海家族的凶狠模樣，你沒機會見識還真有點可惜。現在他們都是商人了，出海的船隻裝滿貨物，而不是載著戰士。」

「我曾聽人說，梅亞島是喀拉達河以北唯一沒被西徹斯特船隊攻陷的島嶼。」

Malik笑著搖頭，「我們贏了，但也輸了——當附近所有的島嶼都臣服於西徹斯特，與他們作對沒有任何好處。你知道西徹斯特人是如何將喀拉達河以北所有的島嶼納入領土範圍嗎？……不是征服，而是利誘，透過聯姻和貿易逐漸拉攏島嶼民族。比方老Xavier，你丈夫的父親，他讓自己最信任的屬下與外島的Darkholme家結親，後來又收養他們的女兒，因此外島人普遍對Xavier家抱持好感。」

「……剛才你說你對政治方面懂的不多？」

「我只懂自己雙眼看到的。」Malik謙虛回答。

這位吉諾沙人清醒時和喝醉時根本判若兩人。

「啊，我找你出來，是想跟你說一件事，聊著聊著卻差點忘了。幾個月前，Sonja跟隨Cassidy家的戰船Pinion前去吉諾沙，回來後她告訴我關於吉諾沙和南方大陸的現況，證實了我的猜測——我不認為近期內Essex還會再攻打吉諾沙。

「去年初的偷襲是他們最可能成功的一次，錯過那次機會，現在吉諾沙外海有西徹斯特的戰船，他們不會輕易冒險，徒然浪費資源。集結軍隊只怕是虛晃一招，Essex真正的目標始終是喀拉達三角洲的地獄火堡，就算拿下吉諾沙幾座島嶼，派兵鎮守只會分散力量，使得攻陷三角洲更加不可能。如果我是Essex，我會暫時按兵不動，拉攏吉諾沙某些具有影響力的人、或暗中離間地獄火堡的將領、或聯合Stryker對西徹斯特下手，破壞三方結盟。

「既然我能想到，Essex想必早已推算過各種可能性，搞不好暗地裡某些陰謀已經在運作了。你可以說我多管閒事，Lehnsherr閣下，但我希望你能把這些話帶回吉諾沙：Essex不會重複失敗的攻擊模式，下一次…… _如果還有下一次_ ，攻擊的形式將會更加出其不意、更加防不勝防，不會只有船隊逼近吉諾沙群島而已。」

「……好。」

「別擔心。」Malik拍了拍Erik的肩膀，「那天不會太早到來， _或許永遠都不會到來_ 。目前Essex沒有足夠的兵力——或許永遠都不會有——你說『政治局勢的變化總是很微妙』，只要他們與Stryker的停戰協議出現變化，Essex連拿下地獄火堡都有困難。」

Erik和Malik回到堡壘，遠遠地他就聽見笑鬧聲，一走進庭院，Erik看見兩輛獨輪車正在追逐，Sonja推著Charles跑在前頭，跟在後面的是Aulis推著雙胞胎。Charles笑得很開心，甚至孩子氣十足向對手叫囂，Timo和Jani不甘心嚷嚷，一個抱怨大哥跑太慢，另一個敦促大哥跑快一點。Malik大聲為Aulis和Sonja喊加油，但沒多久Kaja走出來斥責Malik正經事不做，只顧跟孩子們玩，害她一個人處理家務，接著又責備在場的孩子，「萬一你們不小心弄傷了Xavier閣下怎麼辦？」最後Charles出聲緩頰，才結束了這頓訓斥。

Erik默默想著，等他們回去之後，他會跟Charles討論，也許他們可以收養孩子，別再煩惱生育的問題。Xavier家族或遠親應該有人會想繼承北沙連，又或者，Charles會想要收養Raven的孩子。

他們在島上多住了一天，第三日早上才搭乘Blackbird離開梅亞島，返回陸地。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本想一次更完春天，結果還是拆章了，然而過年前結束在這傻白甜(?)的氣氛裡也是好事吧XD
> 
> 祝大家新春佳節快樂！


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **警告** ：角色死亡。

春末時節沙連城生氣勃勃的景象，與嚴冬的寂寥大相徑庭，環繞山坳的峰嶺是濃淡不一的青綠，波光粼粼的湖水映照藍天白雲以及山峰，雙桅小帆船Blackbird沿著運河駛向沙連城外的人工湖，河道兩旁是綠意盎然的灌木與草地，琵嘴鴨三三兩兩走在河岸淺水區，不時低頭啄食水裡的小魚或幼蟲，毛色鮮豔的赤頸鴨成群結伴游在河面，牠們邊划水邊發出尖銳短促的叫聲。

數十座營帳住紮在城外湖畔，眼力過人的船夫Gavin隨意瞄一下便能清楚描述旗幟的紋飾，Charles聽了，他對Erik解釋道，繡著銀白色雪花的黑旗是Frost家，而金色角鴟的白旗則代表MacTaggert家。

Raven獨自佇立在碼頭上，Blackbird一接近，她就迫不及待跳上船。Raven親暱地擁抱Erik並且親吻他的臉頰，她皺了皺鼻子，調侃說：「你們有『名聲』要維持。我明白了。」

Erik不以為意聳聳肩。再怎麼說，Charles是他的丈夫，他們一時興起躲進船艙裡翻雲覆雨，也沒什麼好大驚小怪的，西徹斯特人真是小題大做，尤其某些遭到「怠慢」而對Charles心生不滿的高地貴族。

他們協助Gavin將帆船繫在碼頭邊，接著Erik攙扶Charles走上甲板，讓他倚著艙壁而坐。Raven彎腰親吻她兄長的額頭，然後靠著他的肩膀坐下。

「高地家族賞臉來到沙連城，想必你們此行一切順利？」Charles微笑問道。

Raven嘆了口氣，「別低估了Cain闖禍的能力。」

「哦？」

她瞥了Erik一眼，彷彿不確定他該否迴避。然而在Erik移動腳步之前，Charles抓住他的手，清楚表明他想要Erik在場，於是Erik盤腿坐下，加入他們的對話。

「最初幾天還算平順，Kinross家做東道，他們對Cain和我始終客客氣氣，沒半點無禮。」Raven說：「老Alasdhair告訴我，他不反對姪女和Sean的婚事……事實上，Kinross家有不少成員認為與強勢的外島家族聯姻能拉抬自家的聲勢地位，不見得是壞事，而且與Kinross家門當戶對的高地望族，都還記得Kevin，因此對Moira有些顧忌，所以艾爾島的Cassidy很有可能是Moira能匹配到最好的對象。」

「Kevin是……？」Erik插嘴問道。

兄妹二人先交換了眼神，Charles才低聲說：「Kevin是Moira早夭的獨子，那個男孩擁有極為強大但無法控制的能力，最終他被自己的力量吞噬，還拖著他的父親Joseph一起陪葬。」

Raven冷哼，「Joseph MacTaggert是個混帳。他活該。」

「Raven，」Charles嘆了口氣，「那都已經是過去事了。」

見Erik仍好奇不已，Charles進一步解釋：「有些人只看見婚姻賦予的權利，卻忽略了伴隨而來的責任與義務，以為他們可以對自己的配偶為所欲為，而不會有任何後果。尤其牽扯到雙方家族利益，縱使傳統上我們譴責婚內暴行，『粗暴虐待配偶』被視為可離異的條件，然而想要結束一段婚姻，卻非易事。若得不到族人的支持，受害者只能隱忍日復一日的虐待；至於加害者，當他們發現自己的行為並未招來懲罰，暴行只會變本加厲。」

儘管Charles說得含糊，但Erik足以聽出Moira曾經歷過什麼樣的不堪回首往事。 _怪不得Moira寧可住在北沙連，也不想回到家鄉面對那些當年不願對她伸出援手的親人。_ 「我同意Raven。」Erik說：「那個混帳活該。」

Charles淺淺一笑，他輕輕握住Erik的手腕，彷彿在說，他絕對不會那樣對待Erik。Erik既感動又覺得好笑，他根本無法想像性情溫和且行動不便的Charles對他動粗的景象。他忍不住開玩笑說：「你要是敢對我動手動腳，我會用金屬把你釘在牆上，讓你像掛毯一樣吊著，不放你下來。」

Charles臉上的笑容加深，但Raven對他們翻了個白眼，「非常好，你們已經進展到旁若無人談論臥室情趣了。」

那不是Erik的本意，但Charles被固定在牆上動彈不得、任由Erik上下其手的畫面，想起來十分有趣， _下次來試試看……_

「之後呢？」

「之後Alasdhair Kinross勸告我們最好與Winston Frost和解，高地家族唯大丘城Frost家是瞻，沒人敢冒著得罪Frost的風險私下與我們談聯姻。於是我拉下臉去見Winston，喔，Charles，我真受不了他擺出高高在上施恩者的姿態，總之，Winston _勉為其難_ 接受了我們的『示好』，並設宴款待Cain和我以及眾高地家族。

「在晚宴上，Winston為Cain逐一介紹 _合適的_ 婚姻對象，也不曉得他是從哪裡找來那些膽小怕事的Omega，高大魁梧的Cain一走近，個個嚇得臉色發白，直打哆嗦，一句話都說不出來，好像被西徹斯特領主相中，不是喜事而是天大的災難。那個場面搞得Cain老大不高興，要不是你叮嚀過他別亂發脾氣，恐怕他早就抓狂砸爛會場了。Winston在旁冷笑，還假惺惺說：『既然尊貴的西徹斯特領主看不上高地家族，又何必紆尊降貴來高地求親呢？』」

Charles發出挫敗的喉音，用力搓揉太陽穴。

「老實說，我覺得Cain能忍到這時候已經很了不起了……Winston介紹的最後一位人選是他的小女兒Cordelia，看起來頂多十二、三歲的小女孩。那個又瘦又小的女孩倔強地仰著臉瞪視Cain，淚水在眼眶裡打轉，全身顫抖不止，嘴唇全無血色，一副剛剛被判了死刑的模樣。Cain終於爆發了，他大吼說：『我對小孩子沒興趣！我才不是那種在小孩子面前才能硬起來的孬種！』Winston幸災樂禍抬手往旁邊隨意一指，說：『這位不是小孩子，不知領主意下如何？』

「Cain轉頭一看，發現那是一位棕髮綠眼的高挑Beta女性。他問對方是否已婚，見人家搖頭，然後他就賭氣向她求婚。在場的每一個人都看得出來那位Beta女性意願不高，但她不能當面給西徹斯特領主難堪，弄得全部人下不了臺，於是她態度從容鎮靜答應了Cain的求婚。

「她的名字是Jennifer Walters，一個名不見經傳的高地小貴族。當晚她來到我的住處，要求和我私下見面。她告訴我：『我明白那只是一時的氣話，西徹斯特領主的婚姻何其重要，豈能因為意氣用事就這麼答應下來？如果Marko領主後悔了，我們可以商量，另作安排，在事情一發不可收拾之前結束這場鬧劇。』我要她親口對Cain說這些話，於是我帶她去見Cain。她對Cain解釋，她的家族無舉足輕重，還有她離過婚，自認配不上西徹斯特領主。Cain聽了，起身站在她面前，居高臨下俯視著她，問說：『妳怕我嗎？』她搖頭。而她貌似真心不怕Cain。Cain很滿意，他說，這樣就好。因此他們的婚約就這麼定了下來。

「我不曉得高地的人現在怎麼想，是西徹斯特領主『屈就』高地小貴族，還是西徹斯特領主公然給Winston Frost難堪，捨棄他的愛女而選擇Walters家的女兒？……反正沿海與高地聯姻勢在必行，幾個高地大家族都派人護送Walters家的女兒前來沙連城與領主完婚。你說一切順利嗎？多多少少算是吧，至少聯姻的任務達成了。」

「那麼，Cain的心意呢？」

「Cain說，不管是誰都比Frost家那個嚇得半死的小女孩好多了。而且，他似乎頗中意Jennifer Walters，他稱讚她眼底裡有火焰，還說她的氣味像雪地裡的側金盞花……別懷疑！Cain說出如此詩意的話我也嚇了一跳！」

Charles笑道：「聽起來Cain _真的_ 喜歡她。」他看似由衷為繼兄感到高興。

「是呀，我覺得這可能是最好的發展了。」Raven同意，「對了，Cain希望在婚禮舉行之前你能抽出時間見她，探探她的底細。雖然Cain沒講明，但她能否得到你的『肯定』，攸關她是否會成為西徹斯特領主夫人。」

「當然好，我也想見她。」Charles點頭，「麻煩妳幫我們安排？」

「沒問題，交給我。」Raven一口答應。「後來，我聽到一些耳語，據說Winston Frost原本的盤算是介紹已屆適婚年齡的二女兒Emma，怎知Emma在我們抵達高地之前蹺家，不知去向，Winston不得已只好安排他的小女兒Cordelia參加晚宴。」

「我們在梅亞島碰到Emma Frost。」Erik說。

Raven詫異問：「她竟然去了梅亞島？」

「嗯。」Charles回答：「Emma只說她在家裡覺得氣悶，決定出海散心。」

「你這就信了？」

「不。」Charles搖頭，「但我也沒刺探她的隱私。」

等他們說完話，碼頭上已經聚集了四、五名僕役迎接北沙連的主人。Erik驚喜發現黑馬Magenta和白馬Agament都被帶來了，他先幫侍從將Charles固定在Agament的馬鞍上，才跳上Magenta的背上，兩人並轡進城。縱然Charles不介意讓人背在肩上、或抱在懷中、或放在獨輪車裡推行，Erik知道他偏好的移動方式其實是穿上輔具騎馬。

再次來到沙連，Erik的心境已經和上一次大不相同了，去年冬天沙連城既冰冷又陌生，無論他走到哪裡都引來好奇的目光和竊竊私語，今天和Charles在街道上，沿途城民的注目禮依舊沒少，但他們已不再把Erik視為來自異國的新奇動物。他們又住進沙連城堡東翼一樓的房間，由於天氣暖和，臥室的窗戶敞開，讓戶外的新鮮空氣吹進室內。房間裡的擺設與數個月前他們離開時相同，只不過矮架上空蕩蕩的，沒有書冊或卷軸。Charles笑吟吟說：「有你在這，我不需要那些東西打發時間。」

於是當晚Erik在他們共度新婚夜的床上向Chalres展示了兩人都樂在其中的打發時間方式。

事後他趴在Charles身上，讓Charles一面親吻他的頸側一面用手指梳他的頭髮。「你今天真是熱情。」

「我想要全城堡，不，全沙連城的人都知道你屬於我。」Erik張嘴輕咬Charles的耳朵，舔他的耳垂，惹得他發出呻吟。

「是的，Erik，我是你的。」Charles喃喃說。

隔天上午，Erik在會議桌前見到了Jennifer Walters。她看似年紀與Charles相當，一頭棕髮整齊盤在腦後，她和Erik的身高差不多，肩膀也差不多寬。Erik不曉得「雪地裡的側金盞花」聞起來是什麼味道，但這位Beta女性散發著清新冷冽的淡淡氣息，給人堅韌不拔的印象。

Jennifer主導自己的婚姻協議，與會前她已經擬好一份草稿，再加上她的要求不高，雙方商談進展順利。Cain需負擔她在沙連城的生活開銷，並且每年支付一筆數目不大的金錢讓她自由使用。他們的子女同時具有Marko和Walters家的繼承權；倘若繼承人出生前其中一方亡故，另一方的家族毋須支付未亡人生活費，且未亡人無權使用已故配偶的財產，除非日後任何一方在遺囑明確指示財產留給配偶。令Erik感到詫異的協議內容，則是他們不只列舉離婚的條件，甚至連賠償金額都已寫明——無論哪一方動粗造成配偶受傷或甚至死亡，需付出的代價高得嚇人。

Cain爽快答應Jennifer的條件，午餐之前雙方就把大大小小事項全都談妥了，並且在記載協議的羊皮紙上簽了名。他們的婚期定在夏季第一天，也就是距今七天後。

沙連城的主人邀請Walters家的人留在城堡飯廳一起享用午餐，餐桌上Cain表現得異常守規矩，彷彿他想要給未婚妻留下好印象。

午後Charles和Erik陪同Jennifer騎馬返回高地家族的營區，在Charles的詢問下，Jennifer透露由於Walters家境不富裕，她自幼跟隨書記學習抄寫和律法，成年後寄居在其他貴族家擔任書記，因此遇見了她的前夫，家道中落而投靠姻親的貴族之後，他們因相近的背景惺惺相惜，然而結縭不過三年他便另結新歡，甚至決定離開Jennifer，與那位已有身孕的商人之女共組家庭。離婚後Jennifer重拾書記職務，直到在Frost家的晚宴上意外遇見了西徹斯特領主。她毫不諱言坦誠自己對即將到來的第二段婚姻沒有太高期待，然而她會克盡自己的義務，為Marko家生下繼承人，請Charles不必操心。

將Jennifer平安送到她的親族身邊後，兩人折回城堡的途中，Charles問道：「你覺得她如何？」

「我覺得她很堅強。」Erik據實回答：「或許有點『現實』，不過我欣賞她。」

「我也是。」Charles點頭同意，「比起不知世事的年輕人，搞不好她更容易與Cain和睦相處。」

他們在城堡前碰到兩名神色匆匆的騎士，Charles攔住一問，這才知道斥侯回報說Stryker的人馬近日出沒在高地邊緣。這天稍晚，包括Kinross家在內將近半數的高地家族拔營，向領主辭行後，他們啟程趕回領地，以防禦潛在的威脅。

第二天清早，一小隊人衝進城堡，通報說數名疑似隸屬於Stryker家族的能力者前晚現身在沙連城北方相距不到一百里處的山腳，他們佔領了一座村莊，公然向西撤斯特挑釁。Cain聽了，氣呼呼嚷著，誰快把他的盔甲拿來，好讓他去教訓那些不知死活的傢伙。Charles趕忙出聲勸阻，他說，婚禮將至，西徹斯特的領主不應丟下他的未婚妻以及她的族人，冒然前往戰區。起初Cain聽不進去，但兄弟二人互瞪數秒後，那位壯漢竟然退讓了，他低聲咒罵幾句，不情不願說：「好吧，這次就聽你的。」

「讓我去吧。」Raven自告奮勇，「處理這種狀況是我的『專長』。」

「請妳務必小心。」Charles同意，「我會通知Jean，讓她從北沙連直接派幫手過去支援你們。」

聽到這，Erik忍不住提議：「不如讓我和Raven一起——」

「不行！」

出乎他的意料，Charles和Raven竟然異口同聲反對。

Erik皺眉問：「為什麼不行？你們需要幫手，這裡就有一個現成的人選。」

「但你是吉諾沙領主的姪子，Erik，我不能冒險將你送上西徹斯特的戰區。」Charles語氣溫和但態度強硬，「我曾經向你的家人保證，我會盡一切所能保護你的安全，而我不打算違背自己的諾言。」

「Charles，儘管我非常感謝你的心意，但我不是那種需要你保護的Omega。」Erik急忙說：「況且你說過，你不會限制我的行動——」

「Lehnsherr。」Cain抓住他的肩膀，搖了搖頭，「別說了。沒有Alpha會讓可能有自己孩子的Omega上戰場。」

_不，那句話不適用於Charles。_

但Charles沒有吭聲，只當他默認繼兄的發言。Erik當然不能當眾拆穿他丈夫的隱疾，因此他沉默不語。

Erik只能眼睜睜看著Raven帶領十多名輕裝騎士出城，他獨自一人鬱悶地走回城堡。他暫時不想見到Charles，於是他獨自走進庭院，坐在木棚底下發呆。

他當然能理解Charles不希望他冒險的心情，然而……過去Erik以戰士的身分自豪，但現在他被要求遠離戰場，不再戰鬥的他，到底還有什麼價值？

並不是說Erik已經厭煩了目前的平靜生活，而是他瞭解到，再這樣下去，不久之後他一定會對Charles的「保護」心生不滿，搞不好他們還會像之前那樣吵架。

可是他一點都不想和Charles吵架。

_要是母親知道我為了這種事和Charles賭氣，她大概會站在Charles那邊指責我吧？_

一整天Erik悶悶不樂，Charles忙著安排Cain婚禮的，也沒時間陪Erik。Erik閒著沒事決定自己一個人去城裡蹓躂，但他還沒離開城堡，Laila追了上來，她說擔心Erik在城裡迷路，由她跟著比較妥當。

傍晚時，Jean透過心靈感應將最新的消息傳回沙連城——當Raven率人趕到山腳下的村莊，那幫興風作浪的能力者已經不見蹤影，Raven一行人暫住當地，預計天亮後分頭搜尋村莊附近，確定那些人確實遠離，之後才會返回沙連城。

這個好消息讓眾人鬆了一口氣，Cain宣布今晚他要在城堡設宴款待高地的訪客，並派人送口信到湖畔營區。

今晚城堡飯廳幾乎滿座，席間多是高地貴族和他們的隨眾。主桌上六個人，Cain居中，Charles在他的右首，Erik在最右側；Cain的左首是坐著Walters父女，最左邊則是Cain的親信，過去Erik曾數次與這名黑髮青年打過照面，但直到近日才得知原來他名叫Thomas Cassidy，是Sean Cassidy的堂兄。

宴席間的氣氛相當融洽，Erik還沒端起酒杯就已經感覺到微醺的溫暖舒適。沙連城的菜餚如Erik記憶裡的偏鹹又過於油膩，不若北沙連那位廚子的手藝合他的胃口。空氣裡的些許緊繃在幾杯醇酒下肚後煙消雲散，大夥暢飲啤酒和水果酒，吃著裸麥麵包、燉牛肉、烤雉雞、和野菜湯。

然而Erik開心不起來，因為Charles不時偷瞄其中一張長桌，並露出若有所思的表情。Erik順著他的目光望去，發現Charles打量的對象是個長相還算順眼的年輕男性，即使從這裡聞不到他的氣味，根據他的神韻和纖瘦體型，Erik猜測他應該是Omega。那位年輕人剛好看向主桌，對上Erik的視線，他沒有別開眼，反而對Erik——以及Erik身旁的Charles——點頭微笑。

Erik朝嘴裡灌了一大口悶酒。

他覺得有點奇怪，他知道自己是善妒的類型，照理說Charles偷看別人應該會令他氣憤難平，但現在他只感到模糊的憤怒，卻有更多醉意帶來的懶散愉悅。

一定是Erik在不知不覺之中喝了太多香甜的水果酒，濃濃的睡意猛然襲向他，隱隱約約之中Erik聽到Walters父女告退的請求，Jennifer扶著她不勝酒力的父親先行退席，Cain嘟噥了句真是掃興，但未婚妻和準丈人離開之後，他反倒喝得更起勁。

原本Erik用手撐住下巴，然而他手一滑，差點一頭栽進面前的湯碗，他乾脆往旁邊靠在Charles的肩膀上。

過了一會，Charles突然推開Erik，兩隻手用力抓住他的臉頰，手指粗魯地翻開他的眼皮。

「你在幹嘛？」Erik質問。說話變得好吃力，而且他思緒紊亂，視線模糊不清，燭火竟然和烈日一樣刺眼，即便置身於夜晚的室內他還得瞇起眼抵擋強光。

兩團燭火中心的藍焰在他眼前搖搖晃晃，晃得他頭暈腦脹。

**_Erik，你中毒了。_ **

Charles的聲音好奇怪，好像一把鑿子直接插進他的腦袋，害他頭痛欲裂，稍早的舒適醉意一掃而空。

_Erik，聽我說，你中毒了，酒裡有顛茄……不要說話，仔細聽，有共情能力者在場，他一直投射酒酣耳熱的愉悅情緒，降低所有人的警戒。_

Charles抓起桌上的木碗，用手指撈出湯裡燉得軟爛的野菜，他不知從哪裡摸出一只小皮袋，倒了些黑色的粉末在碗裡，隨手攪拌幾下就遞到Erik嘴邊。 _這是木炭粉，喝下去。_ Charles的聲音蘊涵令人無法抗拒的力量，Erik張開嘴，順從地把混了木炭粉的湯汁喝下肚。

一隻小手抓住Erik的手臂，輕輕拉扯。

**_跟Laila走！快去！_ **

「不好意思，我的丈夫喝多了，我先讓女僕帶他回房休息。」

Erik想要反駁，但有隻無形的鉗子夾住他的舌頭，令他無法出聲。

一朵赭黃色的雲捲住他的身體，逼使他邁開腳，搖搖擺擺往前走出一步又一步。牆上的火把發出尖銳的海鳥叫聲，他的腳底下不是硬實的地面，而是潮溼的沙灘，他的步伐在身後留下一列腳印，若踩著腳印倒退回去就會找到熾熱的藍色火焰。

有人在水裡唱歌，一開一闔的嘴巴吐出成串白色氣泡，氣泡浮出水面，像水黽似的快速移動，他抓準時機伸出手指戳破氣泡，一縷紅煙如小蛇般纏繞上他的指頭，咬破他指尖，將歌曲注入他的血管。綠色的磷火在他頭頂上方跳躍，排列出他聽見的曲子，下一秒，化作煙霧般的藤蔓爬滿牆壁。

他走在藤蔓構築的迷宮裡，黑影幢幢的迷宮裡充滿模糊的喊叫聲，彷彿裡頭不曉得困了多少人。但他沒有迷路，因為赭黃色的雲朵為他引路，牽著他的手走向迷宮深處。那裡寂靜無聲，所有的聲音都轉化為顏色噴灑在空氣中，像是黑夜裡泛著神祕螢光藍色的海水，而他漂浮在海裡，試圖用雙手捕捉水裡的光點，一個浪頭打過來，閃爍著螢光的水灌入他的口鼻，他趕緊划動手腳浮出水面，吐出又苦又鹹的海水——

Erik的嘴裡有胃液的酸也有膽汁的苦，更有一隻手壓住他的舌頭往他喉頭挖。

Erik用力推開那隻手，然後他吐了一地。

「Erik閣下！」尖銳的哭喊聲鑽進他耳裡。

_誰？那是誰？_

隔了一會他才認出那是Laila的聲音。

Erik的視線依舊模糊不清，他發現自己靠在木頭水槽邊，聽見馬叫聲，原來他不知何時跟隨Laila走到馬廄旁。

「我怎麼會在這裡？」他的聲音沙啞得連自己都認不出來。

Laila邊哭邊說：「Xavier主人要我給你喝加了木炭粉的水，再讓你把毒酒全吐出來。」說完，她扯住Erik的手臂，「太好了，你恢復神智了，我這就帶你離開城堡……你還能走路嗎？」

「……嗯。」

女孩拽著他快步行走，Erik依舊頭痛欲裂，最起碼他的神智清醒已經不少了。

「妳要帶我去哪裡？」

「碼頭。Xavier主人要你平安離開城堡。」

「……Charles呢？」

「他還在飯廳。」

Erik立刻停住腳步。不行，他不能丟下Charles。「帶我回去找他。」

「可是——」

「帶我回去找他！」

就在Laila遲疑的當下，Erik看見城堡的方位一片紅色火光照亮黑夜，喊殺聲如潮水逼近般越來越響亮。他必須回去救Charles，但Laila仍拉住他的衣袖，不讓他折返。「Charles曾經救過妳，妳的回報竟然是丟下他自己逃命？」Erik咬牙切齒罵道。

女孩委屈地哭了，「可是，Xavier主人說——」

Erik用力甩開她的手，「那麼妳在這裡等著，我自己去！」

空氣裡的濃煙嗆得他眼淚直流，再加上受毒物影響的雙眼視線依舊模糊不清，Erik幾乎無法辨明方向。在庭院外頭的小徑上，Erik差點被一具倒在血泊裡的屍體絆倒。那個人臉朝下，一頭散亂金髮，他的背影看起來很像是Gavin……

一隻手握住Erik的手臂，原來是Laila跟了上來。「我帶路。」

話才出口，兩道人影朝他們快速逼近，Erik趕忙用自己的身體護住女孩，他抬手一揮，讓他們的長劍刺穿對方的大腿，雙雙慘叫倒地。

「Erik，他們是Cain的手下。」Laila的語氣竟有幾分責備的味道。

「妳應該早點告訴我。」Erik抱怨。

暗夜裡Erik無法辨識敵我，喔見鬼，他根本不知道發動攻擊的是哪一方，他乾脆把每一個靠近他們的人都用金屬武器釘在地面或牆壁，Laila沒再吭聲，大概在幽暗走道裡摸索前進的難度已經夠高，根本無暇說話。

城堡裡很安靜，太過安靜，除了火焰燃燒的劈啪聲，Erik沒有聽到人聲。他警覺地用能力感應周遭，沒有移動的金屬，若不是附近沒人，就是裡頭的人全都受重傷或已經死了。

他們過了通往飯廳的走廊，但Laila沒有拐進去，而是抓住Erik的手臂一個勁往前走。

「Laila。」

「他不在那裡。」她頭也不回丟出這句。

這時，Erik終於注意到Laila的神情和語氣都不太對勁。他一把揪住女孩的衣領，「妳是誰？」

女孩驚恐地瞪著Erik，但她雙眼的焦距不在Erik臉上，而在他肩膀後方——

「Erik，小心！」

Laila使出全身力量推開Erik。

然後女孩倒下了，充滿鐵鏽味的紅霧噴濺在空中。

Erik在千鈞一髮之際閃過了攻擊，對方身上沒有金屬，而他手裡那柄黑色短刃極可能是黑曜石刀。Erik摸出匕首，用能力朝那人心口擲去。匕首正中那人的胸口，卻卡在皮甲上，沒有穿透。Erik操控匕首逼使那人不斷後退，退至牆邊，他踏步向前，但保持一段距離以免對方突襲。他催動能力，把匕首一點一點釘進皮甲，刺入那人的皮肉。對方一陣掙扎，兩手握住匕首柄部往外推，但仍不敵Erik的力量。最後他放棄了，手裡石刀射向Erik的同時，鋼鐵匕首沒入他的胸腔。

Erik的額角一陣熱辣辣的疼痛，溫熱的液體順著臉頰淌下，他抬起手壓住傷口。突然間Erik感覺到有人自後方接近，他立刻拔出插在屍體胸膛的血淋淋匕首，反手一刺，沒料竟撲了個空。

黑影在他眼前一晃，突襲者用力抓住他的雙臂，在Erik還沒來得及反應之前，一股巨大的力量從四面八方擠壓他，他的皮膚向內壓縮，內臟在體內翻攪，說不出的難受令他想要尖叫，但在狂風之中他聽不見自己的聲音。

最終一切平復，Erik發現自己躺在地上。

「Erik？」

這個聲音……是幻覺嗎？

「Erik，你聽得見嗎？」

Erik睜開眼，望著面前那張模糊不清的臉，遲疑問：「……Shaw閣下？」

「沒錯，Erik。你安全了。」

Erik用力眨眼，「這是哪裡？」

「Frost家的營地。」Shaw回答。

Erik奮力從地上坐起，他發現自己身邊除了Shaw還有另外兩人。他們分別是Azazel和Emma Frost。

為什麼Shaw和Azazel會在這裡？

_到底發生了什麼事？是誰對城堡發動攻擊？又是誰在酒裡下毒？_

然而，更重要的則是——「Charles呢？」

從這裡看不清人工湖對岸的城堡，只見熊熊大火和濃濃煙霧。

Shaw看了Azazel一眼，Azazel搖了搖頭。

_為什麼Azazel搖頭？那是什麼意思？_

一個聲音在Erik腦內響起—— _對不起，Erik，我找不到他。_

Erik聽過這個聲音，但他沒想到她竟然也是心靈感應者。

「妳……妳用能力找不到Charles？」

Emma搖頭，「說不定他走遠了，離開我的偵測範圍，所以我才找不到他。」

要怎麼指望一個不良於行的人在那種混亂的狀況裡「走遠」？

Erik的直覺反應就是殺回去找Charles，但Shaw用力按住他的肩膀，「Erik，你的身體還沒恢復，瞧，你連我的手都掙不開，就算你能找到Xavier，憑你現在的狀況，你有辦法帶著他脫困嗎？更何況，你連眼前的路都看不清！」

「我不管。我要回去找Charles。」為什麼沒人在意Charles？為什麼除了Erik以外沒人願意回去救他？

Erik奮力掙扎，他知道Shaw的力氣很大，但他沒想到自己竟然在Shaw的手掌底下完全不得動彈。 _難道中毒害我變得這麼虛弱？_

「Erik，我會去找他。」Emma從從容容開口：「Shaw閣下，麻煩你讓Azazel送我到城堡，好讓我用能力搜尋Xavier。」

Shaw定定望著Erik，「讓Frost小姐去，Erik，你留在這裡。」等到Erik不情不願停止掙扎，他才轉過身對Emma點頭，「好。」

Emma走到Azazel身邊，握住他的手臂，轉瞬間兩人憑空消失，只留下紅色的殘影。

Shaw鬆開對Erik肩膀的壓制，他似乎說了什麼，但Erik聽不清楚。

他茫然望著隔了一座湖的沙連城堡上方的紅光與黑煙。

如果連心靈感應者都找不到，除了目標離開感應者的偵測範圍，另一個可能則是目標的心靈已經停止活動。

Erik閉上雙眼。

兩行眼淚滑下臉頰。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我保證結局是Cherik HE。  
> 這是一個橫跨三千五百里、超越肢體傷殘以及性功能障礙的愛情肥皂劇。至於角色死亡，我只能說「生要見人，死要見屍」，沒有親眼看到都不準 ~~，就算親眼看到也不一定準~~ 。
> 
> 番外：[Should Have. Could Have. Would Have. Didn't.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383264/chapters/22932186) Moira的過去。


	15. Part III - (The Never Ending) Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **警告** ：角色死亡、血腥描述。

起風了。

繡有銀色雪花的黑旗隨風飄揚，然而比起旗幟上的精美刺繡，滿天飛舞的灰燼更像搞錯季節的落雪，將初夏的沙連城鋪上一層灰白。

不曉得是晚宴席間喝下的毒酒，還是來到營地後飲下醫者調製的解毒藥汁，Erik昏睡了大半夜，等到他睜開雙眼，帳外的天空已經大亮。

Erik立刻推開毛毯翻身坐起，他口乾舌燥，太陽穴陣陣抽痛，兩條腿還有肌肉痙攣的刺痛，但他忽略身體的不適，搖搖擺擺站了起來，跌跌撞撞往帳篷門口走去。一掀開帳門，外頭的陽光刺得他睜不開眼，他聽到有人高喊：「Lehnsherr閣下！」，接著人影搶到他面前，魯莽地抓住他的手肘，不知在攙扶他抑或攔阻他。「快通知Shaw閣下！他醒了！」

Erik的雙眼逐漸適應了光線，他看見數名隨從裝扮的人圍繞在他身邊，他們緊張兮兮盯著他，如臨大敵的模樣令Erik困惑不安。

沒過多久，Shaw出現了，他穿過營地，大步朝向Erik走來。Shaw臉色嚴肅，他身著皮甲，腰間佩著長劍，這景象使Erik心一沉。在Erik出聲之前，Shaw先抬手制止他，並且以眼神示意先進帳篷再說。

Shaw跟在Erik身後走進帳篷，他沒理會Erik眼裡的焦急詢問，反倒要求Erik坐下。由於雙腿抽筋越來越難受，Erik坐在床沿，他一面搓揉小腿，一面等待Shaw開口。Shaw拿起床邊的水壺倒了杯液體遞給Erik。Erik接了下來，輕輕啜飲，那是味道淡如水的粗劣麥酒。他仰頭喝乾杯裡的酒水。

好不容易，Shaw終於開口了，他緩緩說道：「昨天夜裡，Worthington家坐鎮指揮救火，此外他們還派人維持沙連城內的秩序，因此情況很快就獲得控制，沒造成混亂恐慌，算是不幸中的大幸。城堡周邊供小船通行的渠道起了防火溝的作用，夜裡的大火並未蔓延至附近民房，黎明前火勢已經完全撲滅。天亮以後，我跟隨Frost家的人一起進入城堡察看……Erik，西徹斯特的領主Cain Marko死了，有人砍下他的頭，插在木樁上。」

Erik聽見Shaw的語句，但數秒過後他才 _聽懂_ 字詞的內容。

一團混雜著驚愕與哀痛的強烈情緒緊緊揪住他的胸口，Erik困難地問：「……那麼，Charles呢？」

Shaw沒有立刻回答。隔了一會，他才握起Erik的手，輕聲說：「我們需要你親眼確認。」

_……喔老天……_

「……整張臉幾乎全毀，他們無法確定那就是Xavier……」

Erik依稀聽到Shaw如是說。

他不知道這個消息應該讓他感覺到什麼，因為他什麼都沒感覺到。

「帶我去。」Erik面無表情說。

「Erik，你最好要有心理準備——」

「帶我去。」Erik木然重複。

「好吧。」

接下來那段路像是夢遊，Erik步出營帳，爬上馬背，在Shaw以及數名Frost家的隨從陪同下離開營地，一行人經由拱橋通過警備森嚴的城門，進入沙連城。Erik看不清夾道城民的表情，同時他也不想看清他們注視著他的眼裡究竟是悲憤抑或同情。當他們抵達城堡，守在升起鐵柵門前方的一隊侍衛攔下他們，隨行的人報上Erik的名字，胸甲烙印Worthington家徽的侍衛細細打量Erik，然後他要求他們把馬匹留在城堡外。Erik一聲不吭翻身下馬，也不管有沒有人接走他的韁繩，他頭也不回穿越柵門，兀自走進城堡。

灰色城堡前方的廣場上，立著三根等人高的木樁，木樁頂端各插著一顆人頭。

Erik握緊雙拳，朝那個方向走去。他全身都在顫抖，每踏出一步都覺得自己隨時會倒下，但他咬緊牙關，屏住呼吸，抵抗著等同於死亡的腐臭氣息。

他最先認出來的是最左邊的那顆頭，Thomas Cassidy的黑髮上還有乾涸的血塊；中間那個紅髮頭顱曾經連接著Cain Marko的寬闊肩膀，Cain雙眼圓睜，瞪視前方，令人難以直視；至於最右邊的，黑褐色捲髮沾黏血污和灰燼、五官血肉糢糊、鼻子被削去一半、傷口深可見骨——

Erik強迫自己將視線移過去。

他的心臟幾乎停止。

殘存的眉骨、顴骨、和下巴有三分像Charles。

但他的本能告訴他，那不是Charles。

Erik硬著頭皮往木樁走近一步，他竭力壓抑恐懼，深深吸了一口氣。

在酸臭腐敗的氣味中，他分辨出某個曾經聞過的味道。

他記得這個味道。

眼淚突然潰堤，Erik顫抖不止，他踉踉蹌蹌往後退開幾步。有隻手扶住他的背部，穩穩支撐著他。

「Erik——」

「那不是Charles。」Erik連連搖頭，「那不是Charles。」他記得那個味道，雖然殘留的氣味很淡，但那顆頭屬於曾經欺負過Laila的人渣，一位不知名的Alpha隨從。

「……你確定嗎？」Shaw問。

「那不是Charles。」Erik斬釘截鐵說：「我不會認錯Charles的味道。」

他胡亂抹去因為鬆了一口氣而流下的眼淚，卻發現身邊的人沒有露出如釋重負的表情。相反的，他們半信半疑盯著Erik，彷彿他們不相信Erik的說詞，彷彿……彷彿他們全都希望插在木樁上的就是Charles的頭顱。

但Erik無暇關心他們的想法，他在乎的只有Charles的下落。

他努力回想前一晚被Azazel救出城堡前的經歷，然而他不太確定哪些是真實的景象，哪些又是顛茄中毒的幻覺。

Frost家的人和Shaw一陣交頭接耳，Shaw頻頻打量Erik，他眼裡的憂慮帶給Erik非常不好的預感。

Erik用力閉上眼，「我沒有那麼脆弱。有什麼話就直接告訴我。」

他們面面相覷，過了半晌，最後說話的人仍是Shaw，「昨夜的火勢嚴格來說不算大，但不少人因為中毒神智不清，沒能逃出火場……你們把那些屍體搬到哪去了？庭院？」

「是的，Shaw閣下，我們把那些身分不明的暫時放在庭院，好讓人指認。」一名隨從回答。

不需再多說，Erik已經知道接下來他們會帶他去哪裡。

Erik沿著石徑走到將近半年前舉行婚禮的庭院。昔日聚集賓客的庭院裡，如今排滿了屍體。Erik茫然地走過一具又一具幾乎無法辨識的焦屍，他的嗅覺已經痲痹，不再能區分任何氣味。他注意到不是每一個人都死於燒傷，好些人身上有足以致命的刀傷。

他們沒有找到疑似是Charles的屍體。Charles Xavier欠缺特色的簡單衣著和不戴首飾的習慣竟然成了不利指認的缺點。Erik的心底燃起了一線希望，或許Charles及時逃走了——就像Emma說的，他「走遠」了——暫且不論Charles是如何走遠的。

一個熟悉的身影映入Erik眼裡，他連忙走上前察看。

縱使前晚他親眼看見Laila在他面前倒下，此刻見到女孩躺在地上，她毫無生氣的慘白臉孔、被劃開的脖子、以及燒黑的下半身，依舊令Erik感到椎心之痛。

Erik彎下腰，試圖抱起女孩，但Shaw壓住他的肩膀。「這是……？」

「平常照顧我的女僕，昨晚她救了我。」Erik低聲說：「我……我希望為她舉行適當的葬禮。」

Shaw應了一聲，但他沒有鬆開Erik，而是招來隨從，要求他們先把女孩帶回營地。等到Laila離開他們的視線，Shaw才緩緩收手。

城堡裡倖存的僕役在水道旁搭起帳篷，他們聽從Worthington的命令，協助清理火場。一整天Erik待在城堡，他跟隨清理火場的人走遍城堡每一條走道和每一間廳室，每當尋獲殘缺的屍體，他必定靠近察看，確認那不是Charles。

接近傍晚時，Erik離開城堡，騎馬返回高地家族的營區。

他們將遇難死者的遺體放在推疊的木材上點火燃燒，預計日後將族人的骨灰帶回高地家鄉埋葬。Erik站在火堆前，望著火焰和濃煙吞噬Laila，他茫然想著，他會帶Laila回去北沙連。

這天夜裡，Morris Walters——Jennifer Walters的父親——中毒身亡的噩耗傳開，直到此刻Erik才突然想到：Charles是不是也中毒了？

據信晚宴席間至少數十人中毒，至於主桌上六個人，扣除被殺的Cain和Thomas，Walters父女和Erik都中了顛茄的劇毒，其中Jennifer酒喝不多，出現的症狀只有畏光、頭痛、以及嗜睡；Erik及時服用解毒藥汁，救回了性命；Walters父親雖也喝了解藥，但他疑似飲下過多毒酒，最後仍不幸身亡。 _搞不好刺客能得手，關鍵在於Cain中毒後意識不清……_ Erik思忖道， _Charles有喝毒酒嗎？……如果沒有，他怎麼知道酒裡有顛茄？_

整晚Erik輾轉難眠，第二天清早他再度前往城堡。他著魔似的檢查每一具無名屍，再三確認他們手上沒有Xavier家族戒指。

一整天下來Erik一無所獲，但這是好消息，代表Charles可能還活著。

日落前Erik才離開城堡。返回營區的途中，他注意到三天前拔營離開的高地家族又回到山坳，他們住紮在沙連城外，嚴密守住城門，不放城民任意出入。

Shaw告訴Erik，憤怒的高地家族圍住沙連城，要求城裡的人交出凶手。高地人一口咬定下毒手的是Marko的政敵，藉著晚宴的機會一次除掉Marko和他的親信，而赴宴的高地人不幸成為倒楣鬼。高地家族認定目前掌控沙連城的Worthington家族嫌疑最大，Warren Worthington Jr.嚴正否認，為了安撫高地人，他默許他們「封城」，直到調查水落石出。

Charles失蹤了，但Erik以外的人都認為他已經死了。Erik聽到一些關於他的耳語，營地裡的人相信這位年輕的Omega無法接受失去丈夫的打擊，毫無疑問的Charles Xavier也是那起刺殺的目標，他可能是插在木樁上的血肉糢糊頭顱，也可能是躺在庭院裡的焦黑屍體。唯一可供指認的Xavier家族戒指，可能遺落在城堡某處，也可能被心存貪念的人偷偷撿走鎔成金幣。他們對Erik投以憐憫注視，完全不考慮Charles還活著的可能性。

Erik想要派人送信到北沙連，卻發現他身邊已經沒有與北沙連有關連的人。Laila已死、Charles失蹤、Gavin下落不明——假設他不是其中一具燒焦的無名屍——Raven又帶走了其他人……說到Raven，至今她也毫無音訊，著實令人擔憂。

第三天，Adrienne Frost來到高地家族的營地，她輕而易舉取得指揮權，並且率領一隊侍衛進城，雷厲風行搜捕「可疑分子」。

Erik再遲鈍，到了現在他也察覺到事有蹊蹺，更不用說他本來就不是一個遲鈍的人。無論他走到哪裡都有Frost家的人跟隨在側，名為保護，實為監視，他無法私下與屬於沿海勢力的貴族們接觸。

他的直覺告訴他，高地家族盤算趁亂掌控沙連城，而他必須和Charles的盟友取得連繫，及早警告他們。

但Shaw勸阻Erik。「打從一開始，我就告誡過你，不要捲入西徹斯特眾家族的紛爭。你是吉諾沙人，Erik，你該關心的，是如何與西徹斯特 _現在的_ 掌權者、以及未來的掌權者建立良好關係，以免日後三方結盟生變。」

「可是Charles——」

「Xavier是個明理的人，如果他回來…… _如果_ 他回來，他會明白你的苦衷。」

儘管如此，Shaw仍同意派遣Azazel護送Erik悄悄前去北沙連通風報信。

第四天深夜，眾人入睡之後，Azazel潛入Erik的帳篷，Erik抓住他的手臂，和他一起瞬移離開營區。他們現身在沙連城北城門外，由於Azazel沒去過北沙連，Erik沿路為他指引方向，經過五次短距離瞬移，他們終於抵達北沙連河谷。

通往小鎮的唯一道路上架著木柵拒馬。

Erik還來不及擔心，一支響箭落在他腳邊，拒馬後方約二十步外亮起數隻火把。Erik立刻繃緊神經，而他身旁的Azazel抽出兩柄雙刃彎劍握在手裡。

「誰？」有人高聲喊道。

Erik認得那個聲音。他鬆了一口氣，提高音量回道：「Logan，是我，Erik。」

過了數秒，Logan出現在拒馬後方。他全副武裝，雙手各持三根骨爪。他冷冷瞥了Erik一眼，警戒的目光緊緊盯著Azazel不放。

Erik正打算叫Azazel收起武器，突然間他們身後響起腳步聲，一道黑影撲向Azazel。Azazel還沒揮劍就被擒抱住，但在他摔倒落地之前，啪的一聲，他和攻擊者同時消失無蹤。緊接著，聲響從他們頭頂上方傳來，Erik連忙抬頭，但他的眼睛只捕捉到殘影，轉瞬間他聽到重物落地的聲音，他又連忙低頭，發現Azazel和全身藍色毛髮的野獸扭打成一團，野獸銳利的爪子插進Azazel的肩窩，而Azazel的尾巴高高舉起，如利刃的尖端刺向Hank圓睜的大眼——

「住手！」Erik衝上前，他奮力拉扯Hank鮮血淋漓的手，同時發動能力抓握住Azazel的金屬彎劍，將他往反方向推開。

好不容易把那兩人分開，Erik竟發現銳利的骨爪抵住他的咽喉。Logan殺氣騰騰，看似隨時都會痛下殺手。

求生的本能立刻啟動，Erik利用Logan腰間的金屬皮帶環牽制他的行動。Logan發出惱怒的低吼，他奮力掙扎，想要脫離Erik的掌控。他的蠻力大得驚人，Erik幾乎控制不住，他趕緊問：「Charles在哪裡？他回到鎮上了嗎？」

Logan重重哼了一聲，「怎麼？好讓Frost把他的頭也插在木樁上嗎？」

Erik的本意是以問題擾亂Logan，怎知Logan的反問令他一時分心，鬆懈了對能力的控制。Logan乘機退開，他大手一揮，用骨爪斬斷自己的腰帶。

他困惑地盯著Logan，「什麼意思？」

Hank從地上爬了起來，他站到Logan身邊，他們擋在Erik和拒馬之間，分別舉起骨爪和利爪，擺明了不惜一切阻止Erik闖進北沙連的決心。

_這兩個傢伙是怎麼回事？_

「Logan、Hank，不是Erik的錯。他不知情。」心靈感應者Jean從暗處走了出來。

「Jean！」

少女身穿黑色皮甲，紅色長髮紮成一束馬尾垂在腦後。她邁開腳步走向Erik，但Logan抬起手臂攔阻她，不讓她接近Erik。

「抱歉，Erik，我們也不知道Charles在哪裡。」Jean看似憂心如焚，「他消失了。」

「『消失』？」

「為了安全的考量，Charles和我經常保持心靈連繫。」Jean解釋道：「然而你們出事的那晚，北沙連遭到突襲，Charles指示我通知Raven以及其他盟友，然後我們的連結就斷了，之後我再也沒聽到他的聲音。當時Charles……他有點奇怪，講起話來顛三倒四，他說他在有藤蔓和螢火蟲的迷宮裡……隔兩天，我接到沙連城傳出的消息，才知道Charles可能中毒了，因為顛茄會讓人產生幻覺。」

Erik痛苦地闔上眼， _果然Charles也……_

「如果只是顛茄，Charles應該沒事。」Hank突然插嘴：「Charles警覺夠高，再加上他隨身攜帶解毒藥物，只消及時吞下木炭粉，通常——」

「等等，」Erik打斷他，「木炭粉是 _解毒藥物_ ？」

Hank點頭，「木炭粉會吸附毒物，阻擋身體吸收。雖不是百分之百有效，但西徹斯特常見的幾種毒藥，都能以木炭粉作為解藥。」

Erik努力回想那一晚的經歷，原來他在飯廳就已經喝下了解藥。他一直以為自己沒有中毒身亡的原因在於那碗被他吐掉大半的難喝乳白色解毒藥汁……

「Charles把解藥給了Erik。」Jean哽咽說。

「全部嗎？」Hank緊張問。

Erik茫然搖頭，「我不知道。」Charles有為自己留一點木炭粉嗎？還是他把手邊僅有的解藥全讓Erik喝下肚？他記不得了，那晚發生的事全都像一場遙遠的惡夢。

事發近五天，Erik第一次感到恐慌，由於此時此刻他瞭解到營地裡那些人關於他的評語可能是真的——

「別再逼Erik了。」

一個熟悉卻又陌生的聲音加入對話。

Erik轉過頭，驚見一名紅髮藍膚的女子站在拒馬前。

「讓他走吧。」她又說，平板冰冷的語調不帶任何情感，「也許這就是命運。不可抗拒的定數。」

_她是誰？_

女子緩緩走向Erik。

Erik注意到她的腳步一跛一跛，似乎腿上有傷。這一回Logan沒有出手阻擋，反倒任由她走到Erik面前。

根據她的氣味以及五官的輪廓，Erik認出她就是Raven。

傳聞中化著藍色戰鬥妝的Raven Darkholme。

Raven注視著Erik，她金黃色的眼裡泛著淚光。當她開口時，她的語氣超乎意料的輕柔，「事發後你待在高地家族的營區接受保護，因此沿海家族視你為叛徒、高地人的內應。你留在西撤斯特不安全，撇開沿海與外島的勢力，只談高地家族，恐怕Frost家的人也想剖開你的肚子確定Charles沒有留下繼承人，以免擁戴者以『Xavier遺腹子』的名義凝聚沿海家族。Erik，Charles最大的心願就是你平安無事，他給過你家人保證……你跟Shaw走吧，Shaw會護送你回吉諾沙。」

Erik忍住淚水，「我不能留在這裡嗎？」

Raven淒然一笑，「當Frost家的人陪同你重返沙連城的時候，在西徹斯特人的眼裡，你已經選擇立場了。而現在，你竟然還把Shaw的瞬移者直接帶進北沙連。」她斂起笑容，眼裡閃著冰冷凶光，「如果你想留在北沙連，你必須殺了那位知道路的瞬移者。」

Raven的臉上沒有半點玩笑，她話一出口，Logan和Hank牢牢盯著Azazel，彷彿隨時都會發難。

Erik陷入進退兩難的困境，他希望站在這些人身邊，但他不能為此殺死Shaw手下最得力的能力者。

他打量著他們每一張臉——他們由衷關心Erik，因為他是Charles的丈夫，然而在他們眼裡，他仍是吉諾沙人而非西徹斯特人，一旦少了Charles，Erik終究是外人。

「帶我走吧。」Erik喃喃說。他把盛裝骨灰的皮袋交給Raven，拜託她找個合適的地方安葬女僕Laila，然後他才走到Azazel身邊。

Azazel收起彎劍，他握住Erik的手臂。接下來是瞬移時感受到的巨大壓力，一眨眼的功夫，Erik已回到自己的營帳，彷彿北沙連的所見所聞都沒發生。

這一夜Erik再度失眠，直到天矇矇亮才迷迷糊糊睡著。

他夢見自己走在幽暗的藤蔓迷宮，閃閃爍爍的綠色燐火宛若一雙雙眼睛，從四面八方監視他。他一面走一面呼喊Charles的名字，因為他相信Charles就在這座迷宮裡。他在一片黑暗之中迷失方向。他不斷被腳下的粗藤絆倒，但他一次又一次爬起來，繼續前進。他喊到聲音都啞了，依舊沒有任何回應。就在他氣餒不已正要放棄的瞬間，一隻溫熱的手滑進他掌中。他激動得顫抖不止，由於那不是女孩的小手，而是成人的手掌。儘管隱身在黑暗中的人沒有出聲，Erik仍知道那就是Charles。牽著他的人一定是Charles。他們走到了寂靜無聲的迷宮中心，他想要藉著螢光看清身邊人的臉孔，卻發現他手裡牽著的不是他的丈夫，而是一團散發著不祥氣息的黑霧。他用力甩手，然而黑霧卻緊緊纏繞住他的手臂——

_「Erik，小心！」_

Erik猛然驚醒。他的心臟在胸口狂跳。

他想起來了——

那晚，Laila的最後一句話，她的神情和語氣與Charles如出一轍。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 事實上，中世紀歐洲在基督教興起後火葬幾乎消失，甚至被禁止。這篇的設定 ~~隨作者高興~~ 相當隨性，反正延續先前的，既然西徹斯特的飲食文化大約是十世紀的維京人，葬禮也一併參考了。


	16. Chapter 16

Erik沒有放棄希望，但他已做足心理建設面對最壞的可能性。北沙連的舊識朝他張牙舞爪，結束了他的惡夢，迫使他清醒在殘酷的現實裡。 _原來直率無禮的西徹斯特人也會毫不猶豫採行下毒暗算的陰狠手段。_ Erik瞭解到，他必須隨時保持警覺。

Erik並未聽從Raven的建言盡速離開西徹斯特，相反的，他婉拒了Shaw派遣Azazel護送他回吉諾沙的提議，堅持留在沙連城，直到尋獲Charles為止。Shaw聽了不免搖頭嘆氣，但他無法說服頑固的Erik，只能放任Erik暫時住下。然而Erik不願繼續待在高地家族的營區，他離開營地前往城堡，與僕役們同住在水道旁的帳篷群。也許時機還不晚，他必須表明自己的立場：吉諾沙的Erik Lehnsherr並非與高地家族站在同一陣線。

最初城堡裡的僕役朝Erik投以猜忌的目光，但Erik對他們眼中的疑慮置若罔聞，他默默加入重建城堡的行列，一連幾天與僕役們同作息，共享粗陋的飲食。漸漸地，有人大膽走過來和他搭話，詢問他為何住在形同廢墟的城堡？Erik回答：「我在等我的丈夫。」他們的眼神變為憐憫，彷彿這位吉諾沙人因喪夫之痛已經精神錯亂。

Erik很清楚自己沒有發瘋。Jean說「Charles消失了」，意即北沙連的人也無法斷言Charles已經喪命，想必至今他們仍在搜尋他的下落；除此之外，Emma Frost在那晚之後也不見蹤影，Erik離開營區前曾經向Frost家的人打聽Emma，而他們若不是撒謊，就是完全不知道離家出走的二小姐現身在此地，由於Frost家有可能是策劃這起刺殺的幕後黑手，考量到Emma的身分，當時她宣稱「我用能力找不到Charles」，可信度又有多高？Erik回想起在梅亞島他第一次見到Emma的景象，以及她和Charles還有Sean圍坐火堆旁密談的畫面，心靈感應者Emma在這起事件裡扮演了什麼樣的角色？她到底獲悉多少內幕？Emma貌似與Charles有些交情，她究竟是盟友，還是敵人？

無論下毒手的是來到沙連做客的高地家族，還是Cain在城裡的政敵，若要控制沙連城，勢必得搶下小城中心的灰色城堡掛上自家的旗幟。Erik不確定將自己置身於沙連城堡，是否會讓爭權的家族有所顧忌，不敢冒著傷及吉諾沙貴族的風險，只好暫時按兵不動，而Erik賭的就是他們有所顧忌——當然，他不至於妄想率領這群沒有受過軍事訓練的僕役守住城堡，但最起碼的，他能為Charles的盟友爭取一些反應時間。或許Erik不懂談判桌上的針鋒相對，也不熟悉複雜的權謀算計，但他知道在軍事行動裡，膠著對峙是最難熬的，尤其對於遠到的進犯方，一旦失去襲擊得手的先機，若無打持久戰的準備，接下來士氣只會越來越低落，心急犯錯的機率也越高。

Warren Worthington Jr.指派工匠協助城堡重建，並遣人送來木材、石材、以及糧食，維持城堡的基本運作。每天清晨和日落，Erik都會爬上瞭望塔觀察城堡周邊，就算Azazel不是每天瞬移至瞭望塔將城內城外的最新消息帶給Erik，他依舊能清楚判斷Worthington家至今仍控制沙連城，城外高地家族營地的帳篷數量沒有增加也沒有減少，城門管制比較鬆了，一般居民只要通過盤查便能進出城，目前情況穩定不少，暫時沒有爆發衝突的跡象。

由於Worthington家派來的幾乎都是適合勞力工作的健壯年輕人，因此一名駝子夾雜在其間的身影格外引人注目。那位金髮藍眼的駝背青年動作舉止散發著難以形容的不協調感，當他經過Erik身邊時，Erik忍不住多看了他兩眼。他是Omega，但他捲起衣袖露出的手臂甚至比Erik的還要粗壯。他和其他人一樣，從眼角打量Erik，又匆匆別過頭避免與他視線相對。

白晝越來越長，就寢時天空仍泛著光，「西徹斯特的夏天就是這樣，不到深夜天空不會全暗。」僕役們告訴Erik：「若再往北去，日落之後整夜天空都似薄暮，直到秋季黑夜才會再度降臨。」

_原來西徹斯特的夏天比吉諾沙的冬天還要涼爽……_

清醒時，Erik盡可能不讓Charles占據他的心思，但夜裡他不只一次感覺到Charles就躺在他身邊，伸手去摸卻再再撲空。

事發已經十天，Charles依舊下落不明。沙連城裡沒人見到他，北沙連也沒有傳來任何好消息。Erik不得不開始思考，繼續留在城堡可能毫無斬獲，假設Charles順利脫逃，他應該會遠離沙連城。然而，無論Charles躲到哪裡，他都不太可能對北沙連的手下隱匿。 _難道Charles被抓了嗎？……還是說，那晚他已經……_

Erik阻止自己往那個方向再想下去。

工人們修復了一部分城堡的房間，讓僕役們不必再露宿戶外。Erik獨自住進城堡西翼二樓的臥室，房間裡只有一張簡單的木板床，沒有其他家具。此外工人也重建了燒毀坍倒的馬廄，安置少數找回的馬，以及馱運建材的馬匹和驢子。那晚城堡裡的馬不是死於非命就是逃跑後不知被誰牽去，Erik沒看見Agament，也沒找到Magenta。

事發後第十四天，Erik知道對峙即將結束，戰亂就要到來，因為這天清晨他從瞭望塔看出去，城中居民紛紛拿起木板釘住門窗，儼然進入備戰狀態。走下瞭望塔，Erik又見Worthington家派來的「工匠」有的在削木樁、有的在準備木柴和油。 _看來Worthington家也想趁亂掌握沙連城。_ Erik想道。

中午時，一夥人照例坐在火堆旁享用麵包、熱湯和麥酒。起初僕役們擔心Erik不吃這種野菜和肉全部丟進鍋裡燉煮成糊的粗食，眼見他每餐和大夥吃相同的東西，眉頭皺也沒皺，他們便不再詢問是否需要另外為他準備精緻的菜餚。對Erik而言，戰時的口糧他都能面不改色吞下肚，味道尚可的新鮮熱食自然不是問題，更何況坐在火堆邊看著掌廚的人一舉一動，也能避免再遭下毒。

通常沒有人會貼著Erik而坐，他們總對這位「身分尊貴」的吉諾沙人保持一小段距離，且不會在他身邊高聲談笑，因此Erik所在的火堆通常是七、八人各自捧著木碗，用木匙舀著湯汁就口，安安靜靜用餐，偶爾低聲交談。

今天，金髮藍眼的駝背青年第一次加入Erik的火堆。他毫不客氣坐到Erik身旁，引起了Erik好奇。Erik朝他點頭招呼，他不亢不卑向Erik點頭回禮，然後抬起手拉扯自己的衣領。Erik的目光在他的領口停留數秒，接著往上移到他的臉龐，兩人視線對上。

Erik不認得這位青年，但他知道此人是為他而來的——駝背青年的衣領內側別著一枚十字交叉在圓心的銀色金屬徽章，那是Charles的個人紋飾而不是Xavier的家族紋飾，意即這位青年效忠於Charles。

_……這表示他們找到Charles了嗎？……莫非他正是Charles派來的？……_

駝背青年拉攏衣領，遮住金屬徽章。他若無其事撕碎麵包丟進湯碗，大口喝酒，大嚼醃漬魚乾；但Erik緊張得食不下咽，他恨不得一把抓住駝背青年的領子，逼他立刻把Charles的消息吐出來。好不容易駝背青年吃飽了，他捧著空木碗離開火堆。Erik稍稍等了片刻，才起身快步追去。

青年沒有回頭確認Erik是否跟上，他筆直朝馬廄走去。Erik不聲不響跟在十數步外，一面左右張望，確定沒人尾隨。他的背影消失在外牆轉角，Erik停下腳步，他暗暗責備自己不夠警戒，竟然一看到那枚徽章就失去理智追上來，根本沒想到這可能是圈套。他吸了一口氣，將能力延伸出去，感應周遭的金屬，確保他能在第一時間牽制住埋伏襲擊的人，這才小心翼翼繞過轉角。

牆後有兩個人，他們一見Erik，立刻舉起雙手，表明沒有敵意。

駝背青年背脊直挺挺的，顯示過去幾天都是裝模作樣。至於另一名金髮的青年，Erik認得他的臉孔 ——「Alex Summers？」

隨從裝扮的Alex翻開外衣領口，露出別在衣服內側的交叉十字徽章。「Erik，我們對你沒有敵意。」

「……你怎麼混進來的？沒人認出你嗎？」長灣鎮的Summers家族屬於沿海勢力，守在沙連城外的高地家族怎麼會放他進來？

Alex聳聳肩，隨口回答：「大概是我的長相不怎麼起眼吧。」

不再裝作駝子的青年聽了，嘲諷似的哼了一聲。

「Erik，你為什麼還在沙連城？」Alex問：「Raven擔心你被困在城裡，要我們儘快帶你出城，前往安全的地方。」

「她會『擔心』我？」

「……你見到她的時候，她還沒從失去親人的打擊中恢復，等到她鎮靜下來，她後悔放你獨自回到沙連城，而沒有派人隨行護送。」Alex解釋說：「她以為Shaw會讓瞬移者直接把你送回吉諾沙，怎麼也沒想到你竟然留在沙連城堡。」

「在找到Charles之前，我不會離開。」Erik簡短回道。

「但Charles不在這裡，Erik。」Alex搖了搖頭，「Jean說他不在沙連城裡，也不在附近的城鎮或村落。」

「Jean也在城裡嗎？」

「她昨天就離開了。她和Rogue結伴北上，繼續搜尋Charles的下落。」

「你們……有考慮過Charles被抓的可能性嗎？」

「有。」Alex承認，「但我們沒看到可疑的跡象，也沒聽到哪個家族的手上疑似扣有Charles當做人質的耳語。我們沒有放棄希望，Erik，只不過……如果Charles意識清醒，他 _一定會_ 聯絡Jean，最樂觀的可能是他順利脫逃但身受重傷失去意識，以致於目前為止還沒有音訊。」

 _最樂觀的可能……_ Erik強迫自己轉移注意力，將心思放在別的疑問上。「Jean說，那天晚上北沙連也遭到突擊，又是怎麼一回事？」

那兩人對看了一眼，Alex才回答：「推測是有人覬覦能力者，闖進北沙連，意圖綁走Charles的學生。還好當時Scott、Jean、以及Hank都在，才沒讓他們得逞……然而鎮上居民受到波及，有些傷亡，另外還有兩名學生失蹤。」

「……是Stryker家族的人嗎？」

「可能是。」Alex點頭。

「『疑似Stryker的能力者占據西徹斯特村莊』，那是調虎離山之計吧？」Erik推測道。

「恐怕是。」Alex又點頭。

「高地家族和Stryker勾結，策劃了沙連城的刺殺行動？」Erik再猜道。

「不排除這種可能，儘管目前還無法斷言。」回答的人是另一名青年。

Erik突然想起Moira——Kinross家恰巧選在這個時間點要求長住北沙連的女兒返回家族領地，背後的考量是避免她捲入危機嗎？這是否代表Kinross家族早已知情，且涉入其中？

「Erik，」Alex打斷了他的思緒，「你知道為什麼那天晚上Shaw剛好出現在沙連城嗎？」

「他來到西徹斯特是為了參加Cain的婚禮，不料碰上變故。」Erik回答。

Alex沉默片刻，才謹慎說：「距離沙連城最近的海港是長灣鎮，但Shaw的船不在長灣。」

「那又如何？」Erik不以為意回道：「或許是瞬移者帶他來沙連的。」

「……或許。」Alex勉強同意。

「Erik。」金髮青年說：「為了你的安全，我建議你儘快離開沙連城。」

Erik問：「因為你們即將和高地家族開戰的緣故？」

Alex頷首。他信誓旦旦說：「就算瞬移者不在這裡，我們也能護送你平安出城。」

Erik沒有吭聲。

為什麼來到西徹斯特之後， _所有人_ 都期待他遠離戰場？

Alex嘆了口氣，「老實說，我希望你離開，是不想在戰場上和你交手——Shaw素來和Frost家交好，一旦他有求於你，你能不出手幫助地獄火堡的盟友嗎？……就算我們知道你不是高地家族的內應，但事發後你留在高地家族營區是不爭的事實。我們都不知道開戰後會發生什麼事，你是吉諾沙領主的姪子，如果你在西徹斯特出事，不論日後哪個家族掌權，我們恐怕都會失去吉諾沙這個盟友。」

「如果你堅持留在西徹斯特，我會送你去莫爾登。」金髮青年說：「我的未婚妻和她的兄長會保護你，你在那裡很安全。」

Erik狐疑地瞪著那位形同陌生人的金髮青年，一旁的Alex趕忙解釋：「Warren的未婚妻是Betsy Braddock，她是莫爾登城主James Braddock的胞妹。」

莫爾登的Braddock家族和吉諾沙以及地獄火堡都有往來，雖然莫爾登也屬於沿海勢力，但Braddock應該不會拒絕Erik暫住。

能夠和Braddock家結親，這位名叫Warren的金髮青年應該是地位頗高的貴族。等等，他是Worthington家派來的——

Erik問：「你是Warren Worthington Jr.的……？」

「兒子。」Warren回答，接著反問：「我們之前沒見過面嗎？我以為你早就認出我了。」

Erik搖頭，「沒有正式見過，但或許我們曾經打過照面——」

Alex突然抬手示意安靜，接著他將手掌放到耳旁，做出聆聽的手勢，嘴上一面說，「很有可能，我們大概曾經在沙連城的街道上巧遇過……」

Warren用口形無聲說「有人」，然後他開始和Alex一搭一唱，閒聊他們可能在哪裡碰過面。

Erik側耳傾聽，他沒有聽見腳步聲，只覺得馬廄裡的牲口似乎有些騷動。他將感應範圍擴大，輕而易舉察覺到十幾步外的乾草堆後方有鍛造過的鋼鐵，由於西徹斯特人的農具和炊具多是生鐵或鑄鐵，鋼鐵製品絕對是武器。

Erik發動能力，抓住那個人身上的金屬武器、皮帶環、項鍊，使勁一扯，將他從乾草堆後方硬生生拖出來。他掙扎著想逃跑，但Erik加強控制，拽著他摔倒在泥地，把他拖行至三人腳邊。他用馬蹄鐵將那人的手腕和腳踝分別釘在地上，使他無法動彈。

Alex彎下腰仔細打量那名僕役裝扮的男子，他抬眼看向Warren，「是你們家的人嗎？」

Warren搖頭，「不是。」

「誰派你來的？」

那人閉口不語。

Alex跪在那人肩膀旁，用力扳住他的下巴，逼他看著自己。從這個角度，Erik只能看見Alex的後腦勺，但那人不知為何臉色大變，哆嗦著開口：「Emma小姐……」

「不，我不是Emma。」Alex說，但他的聲音很奇怪，不似他原本的聲音，卻也不像任何人，而是喉嚨被擠壓發出的怪異聲響。「你是Winston的人？……還是你為Adrienne小姐做事？」說到最後，他的嗓音竟然與躺在地上的人一模一樣。

那人雙眼瞪大，「你是變形——」

不待他說完，Alex雙手扣住他的下顎骨，用力一扭，響亮的頸骨斷裂喀啦聲，那人癱軟在地。

當Alex站起身面向Warren和Erik，他看起來與先前沒有兩樣。「他是Adrienne Frost的人。」他的聲音也和之前無異，「我們的時間不多了，Erik，你決定和Warren去莫爾登了嗎？」

Erik迅速衡量自己的處境，既然已經確定Charles不在沙連城，那麼他繼續留在此地也沒有意義。莫爾登似乎是個不壞的選項，只要他們取得關於Charles的最新消息，一定會傳到莫爾登。Erik點了點頭，「什麼時候走？」

「今天半夜。」Warren回答。

商議完畢後，Erik和Warren先行離去，只留下Alex處理屍體。

Warren又恢復彎腰駝背的姿態，在他加入其他工匠的行列之前，他低聲叮嚀Erik只能吃其他人吃過的食物。「Worthington家不會保住你，我父親向來對Cain Marko沒有好感，Frost答應他，只要高地家族掌權，他就是沙連城的城主……你先別激動，Marko的遺族開出一模一樣的條件——只要我父親協助他們擊退高地家族，Worthington就是沙連城的新主人，所以，Erik，不論一方贏，Worthington都不會是輸家。」

「但沙連城原本屬於Xavier家族。」Erik提醒道。

Warren苦笑，「我父親和我都尊重Charles，但他沒有留下繼承人。」他的視線掃向Erik的腹部，「還是說，我們有操作『Xavier家遺腹子』的空間？」

Erik搖頭，「不，我不認為Charles會喜歡這種謊言。」

整個下午在備戰的忙碌中度過，Erik幫忙工匠修理絞盤，他數次和假駝子Warren擦肩而過，但他沒再見到Alex。

傍晚時大夥又聚集在火堆旁，享用簡單但豐盛的燉肉湯、麵包和麥酒。餐後大家解散，各自回房安歇。

Erik獨自爬上城堡西翼二樓，回到自己的寢室。還沒關上房門，他聽到走道底端傳來腳步聲，他好奇探頭察看，來者是Warren。

Warren快步走進Erik的臥房，「半夜叫醒我。」話才說完，他和衣倒在床上，大剌剌占據Erik的床鋪，沒多久便發出平穩的鼻息。

Erik坐在窗臺上，望著外頭發呆。

這是他在沙連城的最後一夜了，半年前他曾經住過這個房間，那時天寒地凍，窗戶終日緊閉，小女僕Laila夜裡來到他的房間，聲稱Charles吩咐她為Erik暖床……

Erik悄悄拭去眼角的淚水。 _那是半年前的往事嗎？怎麼像是上個輩子那麼久？_

接近午夜時，Warren猛然從床上坐起。

「準備好出發了嗎？」他問。

Erik點頭。他的隨身物品只有鋼鐵匕首和婚戒，隨時都能走。

兩人一前一後走出臥房，摸黑離開城堡，來到瞭望塔底下。Erik抓住Warren的腰，帶他一起飄浮上瞭望塔。

在塔頂上，Warren脫下外衣，露出健壯的上半身以及用皮帶綁在背上的白色物體。他解開皮帶，一對巨大的白色翅膀伸展開來。Erik難掩驚訝瞪大眼，他從來沒遇過像Warren這樣的能力者。

「希望你不介意飛行。」Warren露齒一笑。

「現在才問已經太晚了吧？」Erik沒好氣回道。

Warren用皮帶把Erik緊緊固定在他的胸前。他扇動翅膀，兩人緩緩升至空中。

「你應該不怕高吧？」他又問。

Erik嗤笑，「就憑這點高度？」

Warren哈哈大笑，強壯的羽翼一搧，垂直爬升至高空，緊接著轉向，在矇矇亮的夜空裡往南方飛去。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看完Logan好激動，我也想要金鋼狼在這篇有更多出場機會啊！


	17. Chapter 17

Erik學到一個教訓，那就是飛行 _不是_ 最舒適的旅行方式。

迎面撲來的強風吹得Erik幾乎睜不開眼，繞過脅下支撐他吊掛的皮帶緊緊勒得他肩膀發疼，而他的身體隨著翅膀拍動的節奏上下震盪，雙腿懸在空中搖搖晃晃，毫無預警的爬升和俯衝令他不得不質疑Warren的飛行能力。除此之外，他還被當成「攻擊信號」——當他們飛掠人工湖畔高地家族營區的時候，底下射出一支火箭，箭矢並非瞄準他們，而是落在湖心，不偏不倚命中一艘疑似滿載易燃物的小船，小船中箭立刻起火燃燒，片刻之後沙連城西南方半里外有道紅色光束射向天空。

 _那是Scott！_ Erik趕忙回過頭想要看個仔細，然而在那道紅色光束消失之前，沙連城北方的天空竟也出現一束極為相似的刺眼紅光。

_西徹斯特有其他能力者也會發射那種紅光嗎？_

「Erik，別亂動，你這樣我很難保持平衡。」Warren用手肘碰了一下Erik的肩膀。

「抱歉。」Erik立刻道歉，接著又問：「剛才我看見兩道紅光，其中一束應該是Scott發出的，另一位能力者是誰？」

「他的兄弟。」Warren簡單回答。

 _原來Alex也是能力者。_ Erik見過幾次Summers家的長子，但從沒人提及他擁有特殊能力。在西徹斯特，能力者通常不會隱瞞身分，卻也不會大肆張揚，除了「巫術」導致外表變異的少數人，多數能力者表現的與常人無異，彷彿擁有能力只不過是次要的個人特質，沒必要時時掛在嘴邊。然而不知怎的，消息稍微靈通一點的人都曉得誰是能力者，同時眾多能力者疑似透過北沙連的學校搭上線，彼此認識且互相往來，無關乎他們生於哪個家族或效忠哪個家族。

很顯然的，Charles的盟友們不完全信任Erik，沒有告訴他全盤計畫，不過他們仍耐心等候Erik離開沙連城才發動攻擊。然而Erik不確定若他執意留在城裡，時間一到，他們是否照樣攻入城堡？

稍早Warren那句「Xavier家遺腹子」，顯示他可能不相信Charles還活著，並且已經開始為他自己的家族做打算。過去西徹斯特沿海家族不是聽令於Cain，就是受到Charles約束，如今那對兄弟一個遇刺一個失蹤，難保其他家族不會伺機而起，無論是Worthington還是Summers，他們恐怕都不會把Erik的安全擺在第一位。

和Charles生活近乎半年的時間裡，Charles從未對Erik隱瞞西徹斯特的政治現況，每逢訪客來到北沙連與Charles見面，他總會客氣地詢問Erik，有無意願陪同他參加會議？Erik不太肯定為何Charles希望他在場——他很清楚理由絕不是為了聆聽他發表高明的政治見解——他私下認定Charles在炫耀他，又或者Charles不希望Erik自認被排除在他丈夫的生活圈之外，想要讓Erik有參與感。Erik覺得那些冗長又瑣碎的會面不怎麼有趣，但他關心Charles，想要瞭解他，雖不至於大放厥詞說他想要承擔Charles的煩惱，但最起碼的，讓Charles和他擁有共同的話題。

現在Erik暗暗慶幸自己參加過那些無聊會談，使他有機會認識西徹斯特的政治勢力以及不樂關的實際情況。

中途他們停下來休息一次，Waren降落在某座山谷裡的小溪旁，解開皮帶放Erik下來。Erik揉了揉肩膀，轉動手臂，然後蹲在溪邊，用手舀起水洗了把臉，並且掬飲清涼的溪水。他們歇息了差不多一個小時，恢復體力的Warren再把Erik綁在自己胸前，帶著他第二次升空。

儘管飛行遠比騎馬快速，Erik仍暗暗想道，如果下一次有人問他是否介意飛行，他會直截了當回答：非常介意。

黎明時他們抵達目的地，位在莫爾登半島上的小城是西徹斯特領土最南端的市鎮，在晨曦中依山傍海的莫爾登城優美如畫，只可惜此刻Erik沒有心情欣賞宜人的風景。

Warren直接飛上城牆，Erik擔心城垛後的守衛朝他們放箭，所幸守衛們似乎認得Warren的白色羽翼，他們兩人平安無事落在城牆上。雙腳才著地，Erik立刻用能力解開皮帶，把自己放了下來。短時間之內，他可不想再被這位能力者帶著飛上天。

「你們終於到了。」一個偏低的悅耳女聲從他們身後傳來，「我等了一整夜。」

Warren露出笑容，他頭也沒回，語帶輕佻說：「一整夜？哎呀，Betsy，我從來都不知道妳這麼想念我。」

同一個聲音冷哼，「得了吧，我等的人是你帶來的貴客。」

Erik轉過身，一名女子朝他們走了過來。她身材高挑，烏黑的長髮披散在肩頭，她身穿黑紫色皮甲，手裡握著一把未出鞘的長刀，腰際垂掛一捲皮鞭，隨著她腳步接近，Erik聞到這位Beta女性散發出如銳利刀鋒的冷冽氣息。

她站定在Erik面前，向他點頭行禮，「Lehnsherr閣下，我是Elizabeth Braddock。由於我的兩位兄長James和Brian目前都不在城裡，因此由我暫時代理執行城主的職務。很高興見到你平安無恙抵達莫爾登，Raven小姐已經向我們解釋了來龍去脈，並且拜託我們照看閣下。閣下請放心，莫爾登不是Winston Frost的盟友，你在這裡可比滯留沙連城安全多了。」

「謝謝妳，Braddock小姐。」Erik客氣回道。儘管他心裡認定她說的話必須打幾分折扣，現在的他已經學會不要輕易相信任何人表面上的善意。

「請跟我來，Lehnsherr閣下。」Elizabeth做了個邀請的手勢，「我們為你安排了住處。」

她領著Erik和Warren走下城牆，數名侍衛已經底下等候，他們護送三人走入城中。

莫爾登可能是Erik在西徹斯特見過最繁華的城市，小城的街道上鋪著白色石板，道路兩旁有兩層樓高的石磚房屋也有木造房舍，與沙連城一片低矮的民房大不相同。已經起床的城民圍坐在屋外空地的火堆旁烹煮早餐，如同Erik曾在沙連城看過的景象。

走了一小段時間，他們拐進一條窄巷，兩名侍衛立正在巷口守候，其他人則跟隨Elizabeth繼續往前走。Erik正要出聲嘲諷這真是個適合埋伏的地點，他卻看到兩張熟悉的臉孔出現在巷底。那兩人是理應返回吉諾沙的Stavros夫婦。

Bruno Stavros快步衝到Erik跟前，他緊緊抓住Erik的手臂，激動喊道：「Erik閣下！感謝老天你沒事！」

Erik又驚又喜說：「我以為你們已經搭乘Braddock家的商船回到吉諾沙了！」

Bruno一面打量Erik，一面解釋：「恰巧在我們出發的前一天，沙連城的噩耗傳了過來，於是Demi和我立刻決定留下，當務之急就是與閣下取得連繫，確認閣下的情況。多虧了Braddock小姐相助，我們與北沙連的Darkholme小姐搭上線，終於獲悉閣下的處境。Darkholme小姐贊同我們的提議，她相信將閣下接來莫爾登避難，或許是現階段最好的選項——」

「等等，」Erik打岔，「叫我來莫爾登是Raven的主意？」

一旁Demi打破沉默，「是『我們的提議』。」她眨了眨眼，稍稍偏過頭，用混合了驚訝和困惑的清脆嗓音問道：「難道Erik閣下寧可留在危險的沙連城嗎？」

她故作天真的神態令Erik莫名心煩，「……不，我留在沙連城對任何人都沒有好處。」

「Lehnsherr閣下想必累壞了，那麼我就先告辭，好讓閣下早點歇息。」Elizabeth適時插話：「一旦有任何新的消息，我會立刻派人前來通知。」

「是的，謝謝妳，Braddock小姐。」Bruno恭敬回道。

Elizabeth分別向三人點頭行禮，然後她和Warren率領侍衛們離開窄巷。

留在原地的吉諾沙人面面相覷，Bruno扁圓的大臉上是毫無掩飾的擔憂、難過、以及些許寬慰，然而Demi美麗的臉龐卻沒有流露出任何情緒，她漠然凝視Erik，過了一會才輕聲對她的丈夫說：「Erik閣下需要食物、沐浴、還有睡眠。」

Bruno如夢初醒猛力點頭，「對，妳說的沒錯。Erik閣下，來吧，Cleto應該已經準備好早餐讓你填肚子。」他往旁邊一站，Erik這才注意到斑駁木牆上有一扇不起眼的木門。

Bruno推開虛掩的門板，Demi率先走了進去，Erik跟在她身後穿過小門，來到門後卻差點撞上躲在陰影處的人。他直覺使用能力拉扯那人腰間的短劍，正要推著對方重重推向牆壁之際，Demi趕緊出聲制止他，「不，Erik閣下，這是Amparo，她是我們的護衛。」

矮壯的Beta女性一恢復自由立刻朝Erik躬身行禮，現在Erik認出她了，他曾經在Stavros家舉辦的宴會上見過Amparo，但Erik總以為她是廚娘。

他們經過堆滿雜物的倉庫，爬上窄木梯，然後Erik發現自己置身在一間明亮且通風的磚房裡。「Braddock小姐安排我們住在此處，據說這裡曾是上一代城主藏情婦的住所。」Bruno說：「如果你對這裡的環境不滿意，我們可以再找——」

「不必麻煩。」Erik搖頭。

年輕男僕Cleto不只備妥早餐，他還燒了熱水倒進澡盆。將近半個月沒能好好洗澡，Erik把握這個機會將自己從頭到腳刷洗乾淨，並換上為他準備的乾淨衣物，之後他回到飯廳，加入Stavros夫婦。

餐桌上是家鄉常見的簡單早餐：浸泡過葡萄酒的麵包片、新鮮水果、起司、以及煙燻魚乾。Erik突然發現自己餓壞了，他顧不得餐桌禮儀，狼吞虎嚥吃光擺在眼前的食物。

Bruno耐心等候Erik吃完最後一片麵包，接過Cleto遞上的溼毛巾擦手，等到男僕退下，Bruno才開口，他嚴肅地說：「Erik，你不能介入西徹斯特內戰。」

_內戰？_

「西徹斯特沿海家族已經集結，Marko家、Summers家、Xavier的舊屬、以及艾爾島的Cassidy家，宣布他們要向高地家族討回公道。目前外島勢力多表明中立，唯Cassidy家因為Thomas Cassidy遇害的緣故，毅然加入戰局。至於Worthington家、da Costa家、還有Braddock家仍在觀望，但我相信只要情勢更加明朗，他們會毫不猶豫加入佔贏面的陣營……講白了，目前不論是吉諾沙還是地獄火堡，都在等待與內戰的贏家結盟，甚至連覬覦西徹斯特的Stryker也在等待，因為現在出手，只會帶來反效果，促成西徹斯特眾家族團結，既然如此，還不如放任高地與沿海家族自相殘殺，坐收漁翁之利。」

「『等待』，這是伯父的意思嗎？」Erik半信半疑問。

「我們已經送信去吉諾沙，但尚未接到Erich領主的進一步指示。」Bruno回答：「不過我有信心，你的伯父會信任我的判斷。」

「但我以為Charles和我結婚的那一刻開始，吉諾沙就已經站在Xavier家的背後。」Erik忍不住抗議：「難道我們見一苗頭不對，就棄盟友於不顧嗎？」

「冒著與地獄火堡領主交惡的風險？」Bruno反問：「Shaw是Winston Frost的至交，而Frost是高地家族之首。當了十多年盟友的吉諾沙和地獄火堡，為了西徹斯特內戰撕破臉，你覺得這是明智之舉嗎？」

Erik皺眉不語，一時之間他找不到反駁的話。

Demi插嘴道：「更何況，Erik閣下，我記得你曾經說過，你的戰場在吉諾沙，而不在這裡。」

……對，他曾經說過類似的話，但當時他尚未踏上西徹斯特的土地，也還沒認識Charles。

Erik惱怒呼了口氣，咬牙說：「所以，我能做的，就只有等待？」

Stavros夫婦互望一眼，Bruno小心翼翼說：「你可以和我們回吉諾沙。」

「不！」Erik一口回絕，「我還沒放棄Charles。」

Stavros夫婦再次交換眼神，Demi輕聲問：「即使心靈感應者們都說找不到他？」

「對。」Erik頑固回道。

在Bruno眼裡的擔憂變成憐憫之前，Erik連忙補上一句：「我知道你們怎麼想，但我沒發瘋，我只是——」

「——你只是不敢放棄希望。」Demi替他說完剩下的話。

Bruno深深吸了一口氣，當他開口時，他的語氣鄭重無比，「Erik閣下，如果這就是你的決定，那麼Demi和我自然會留在西徹斯特為你效勞。」

早餐後，Stavros夫婦堅持Erik必須休息，也不管現在是大白天，他們吩咐Cleto帶Erik回房安歇。

Erik分配到的臥室相當寬敞，陽光和微風透過薄如紗的窗戶帷簾進入室內，地板上鋪著一張棕色的熊皮地毯，木床的四根角柱皆刻有浪花圖樣的雕飾。Erik脫下外衣擱在床尾，才躺平在床、闔上雙眼，他立刻入睡。

等到Erik再次睜開雙眼，時間已經過了中午。他昏昏沉沉披上衣物，爬下床，拖著腳步走出房間。他覺得自己大概快生病了，頭昏腦脹、肌肉痠痛，明明睡了數個小時卻仍疲憊不堪。

屋子裡靜悄悄的，沒有交談聲，Erik猜想Stavros夫婦若不是出去了，就是在睡午覺。很快的他疑惑得到解答，男僕Cleto告訴他，Bruno主人早已排定今天下午與生意往來的夥伴會面，而Demi夫人剛剛接到Braddock小姐的口信，出門前往城堡。

Cleto盛了放在爐上保溫的熱湯給錯過午餐的Erik，他一個人坐在桌前享用葡萄酒、新鮮麵包、乳酪、以及添加辛香料燉煮的海鮮清湯。吉諾沙風格的飲食令他突然非常想念家鄉。

午後Erik離開住處，獨自在街上漫無目的閒晃，同時觀察附近環境。成排外牆塗抹石灰的磚房以窄巷相隔，沿著丘陵地勢起伏的莫爾登城佈滿斜坡與臺階，城堡的紅褐色瞭望塔在步行距離之內，但Erik沒有往城堡走去，而是步下一級一級臺階，往海港的方向過去。下坡的途中，他注意到沿路的房舍越來越低矮老舊，外觀樣式與長灣鎮的石屋相仿。

Erik從未感到如此孤單——甚至超過半年前他抵達西徹斯特人生地不熟的處境——在這個北方國度Erik認識了許多人，但現在他們全不在Erik身邊，更甚者有些人還認定他是叛徒。Erik不知道自己是否還有機會重返形同第二個家的北沙連，也不知道他到底有沒有機會再次見到Charles……

他忍不住生起悶氣，如果他不是吉諾沙領主的姪子，無須顧慮自己的行動會帶來哪些影響政治的後果，現在他大概跟隨Jean一起在西徹斯特鄉間尋找Charles。

Erik看見一群鴿子盤旋在上空，繞了數圈後振翅飛向城堡。他突然想到，火災之後，沙連城好像就沒有信鴿的影子了。他納悶想著，這是否表示現在沙連城的消息都是透過信差騎快馬送出來？還是派遣類似Warren的能力者傳信？又或者，西徹斯特也有像Azazel的瞬移者？……Jean經常使用能力傳遞訊息，心靈感應者Emma在高地陣營是否也扮演了相同的角色？

Erik在日落前走回他們的住處，Bruno和Demi都已經在回來了，他們見到Erik都露出鬆了一口氣的表情。Bruno眉頭皺了皺，他溫言叮嚀Erik以後應該更小心；至於Demi，她則一副事不關己模樣宣布開飯。

晚餐時，他們告訴Erik，Adrienne Frost死了，今天早上她被僕人發現死在自己的帳篷裡。目前還不曉得是哪個家族派出刺客趁夜色潛入營區下手，也不排除高地家族窩裡反的可能性。但Winston Frost一口咬定沿海家族的人殺了他的長女，沿海與高地雙方戰火一觸即發。

這一晚Erik帶著沉重的心情爬上床。

_下雪了。_

_他伸出手，以手掌接住雪花。掌心裡的雪花非但沒有融化，反而散發溫熱。他困惑地彎起手指一抹，白色碎片立刻化為粉末。原來那不是雪花，而是灰燼。_

_「喝下去。」_

_一只木碗湊到他嘴邊。碗裡盛裝黑色的液體。_

_他依言張開嘴，讓那隻握著木碗的手餵他喝下黑色的液體。_

_一塊黑色的物體砸在他的大腿，然後滾落地面。_

_那團黑糊糊的東西看起來像隻死鳥，他好奇地用靴子踢了一下。黑色物體翻了個面，現在他看清了，那不是黑色的鳥而是一隻斷掌，五指成爪向內蜷曲，焦黑的小指頭上還戴著一枚金戒指。_

_他彎下腰，正要拾起斷掌，突然間他發現金戒指的樣式異常眼熟。_

_他認得那枚戒指。_

_那是Xavier的家族戒指。_

_他顫顫巍巍抬起頭。_

_坐在他面前的是一具面目全非的焦屍。黑色粉末從焦黑的臉上剝落，撲簌撲簌掉進碗裡……_

Erik在黑暗中猛然坐起。他大口喘氣，心臟狂跳，冷汗直流，雙手顫抖不止。

門板上的輕叩聲在寂靜的夜裡格外響亮，Erik還沒出聲詢問外頭是何許人，他已經聽到推開門板的吱嘎聲，他連忙從枕頭底下抽出匕首——

「Erik閣下。」輕聲呼喚自門邊傳來。

Erik放下手裡的利刃，「……Demi夫人。」

Demi在黑暗中摸索，她緩步走到床邊，在床沿坐下。

Erik強作鎮定說：「我沒事。」

「我才不管你有沒有事，你吵得我睡不著。」

「……抱歉。」

Demi摸上Erik的手臂，接著一股溫暖的柔情注入他的心口，他瞭解到Demi正在用能力安撫他。Erik深呼吸數次，漸漸平靜下來。

「……妳在操控我的情緒？」

「不，我沒辦法操控你的情緒。」Demi輕聲說：「不是每一位共情者都能影響別人情緒，有些共情能力者只能『接收』，無法『輸出』。我的能力不強，不足以改變你的情緒，最多只能讓自己的情緒『感染』你。」

「過去我以為共情能力者只能感應到別人的情緒，直到那晚我才知道原來他們還能操控別人的情緒。」

「那晚？」Demi好奇問。

說來奇怪，事發後Erik總是抗拒回想那晚的情形，但令人無法抗拒的Demi不知怎的讓Erik鬆懈心防，第一次開口提起那晚的事。「事發那晚，Charles說宴會現場有共情能力者，他投射酒酣耳熱的愉悅情緒，降低所有人的警戒。」

Demi不假思索回道：「能夠影響會場所有人的情緒，那位共情者的力量想必很強。」

Erik想起Stavros夫婦在吉諾沙的宴會中總是最受人歡迎的坐上賓，他好奇問：「妳也會在宴會上『感染』別人的情緒嗎？」

Demi回答：「我們人緣好，必須歸功於幽默風趣的Bruno。現在你應該已經發現了，Bruno樂觀開朗又活力十足，說話討人喜歡，反倒我必須經常約束自己不要把厭煩的情緒投射出去。事實上，想要影響別人的情緒，不需要是共情能力者，誠懇的眼神、安撫的言語、或溫情的觸碰，都能『感染』一個人的情緒。」

Erik立刻想到Charles。當Charles笑吟吟拉住他的手，期盼注視著他，索取落在臉頰或額頭上的親吻，那雙藍眼裡的喜愛之情確實感染了Erik。

「這就是愛情，不是嗎？」Demi嘆了口氣，她輕柔的語氣裡蘊涵著滿滿的愛意，「無關乎對方的財產、地位、或外貌，愛上了，就是一點道理也沒有。」

「嗯。」

Demi挽著Erik的手臂，親暱地靠上他的肩膀。「而且看久了就覺得他的歪鼻子越來越可愛。」

歪鼻子？是了，她在說Bruno。

Erik感覺到喜愛的情緒。這還真有點詭異，他從來都沒發現大圓臉、歪鼻子、招風耳的Bruno竟然如此可愛——

Erik甩開Demi的手，「不要用妳的情緒『感染』我。」

然而Demi咯咯輕笑，「非常好，Erik閣下，現在你懂得分辨了。」她嗓音一沉，「記住這種『不屬於你的情緒』的感覺。」

咦？

她冷冷問道：「你以為我大半夜到你的房裡，就只是為了跟你聊我們的丈夫？」

「什麼意思？」Erik困惑反問。

「直到剛剛，我才能完全確定你對Xavier的情感不是心靈感應者操弄下的產物。」

_什麼？_

「如同共情能力者，心靈感應者也有能力強弱之分。最末的，能夠感應到人們的心靈活動，並且察覺到他們的想法；高一階的，還能憑藉感應能力與他人交談，長距離傳訊；而最強的，除了前述幾種，更能改變他人的想法，甚至於完全操控一個人。Erik閣下，你的丈夫向你坦承北沙連有心靈感應者，以此取信於你，然而他並未告訴你，那位心靈感應者的能力究竟有多強。」

Erik聽出了Demi的言下之意，「你們不相信我真心愛上Charles。你們以為我被心靈感應者操弄。」

「Erik閣下，你必須承認，你的丈夫和Magda小姐沒半點相似。」Demi理直氣壯說：「他和Shaw閣下也大不相同。」

……這麼說也沒錯，Charles確實不是Erik過去喜歡的類型。Erik百分之百確定自己愛Charles，但這份感情有無可能在其他外力影響之下產生的？

「那麼，妳的結論……？」

「這樣說好了，每個人的想法和情緒都像他們的氣味，是獨一無二的。你可以噴上香水或佩帶香包，讓自己聞起來不一樣，而然你本身的氣味並不會因此改變。」Demi解釋：「被心靈感應者或共情能力者修改想法或情緒，造成的差異就像噴上香水改變氣味。只要你夠瞭解一個人原本思緒，就能發現他的心靈遭到『修改』。」

「Bruno曾經告訴我，如果他的心思遭到心靈感應者『修改』，妳能輕易分辨，就是這個道理嗎？」

「沒錯。」Demi回答：「因此，高明的心靈感應者不會強行改變一個人的情緒或想法，而是基於原本固有想法之上稍作修正。但因為我夠瞭解Bruno，如果有人試圖操控他，無論跡象再細微，我都能發現。然而，由於我對你的認識遠不及我對Bruno，只好藉由剛才那些談話引出你的情緒，如此才能夠做出判斷。而我的結論是，我不認為有心靈感應者操控你的情感。」

Erik忍不住嗤笑，「心靈感應者大費周章，就只為了讓我愛上Charles，妳不覺得這個假設很可笑嗎？」

Demi不以為然說：「透過『愛情』，Xavier家族得到你的忠誠，意即他們不但獲得能力者戰士，更能贏得吉諾沙Lehnsherr家族的支持。我認為這種操弄非常值得。」

 _「虐待有很多種形式，不一定是肢體暴力，言語恫嚇、羞辱、感情操弄，都是虐待。」_ Bruno拜訪北沙連時曾對Erik說過這句。原來Stavros夫婦懷疑他遭到Charles虐待，指的是感應者的情感操弄？

話說完後，Demi沒有久留，她向Erik道聲晚安後便起身離開床舖，緩緩走到門邊，留下Erik一個人在房裡。Erik躺下後卻翻來覆去難以入睡，清醒至天亮。

接下來幾天沙連城的音訊斷了。

莫爾登城主James Braddock回到城裡，他開始部署軍隊，住紮在城外要道，嚴防高地家族或Stryker的軍隊來襲。

等待期間唯一能讓Erik分散注意力的活動，只有Demi夫人的訓練課程，她不時透過能力「感染」Erik的情緒，並要求他必須學會在第一時間就能察覺到她的影響力。

仲夏節慶典過後，戰火可能燒及莫爾登的傳言滿天飛，Shaw透過Braddock傳信給Erik，他表明自己即將啟程離開西徹斯特，Caspartina兩天後會來到莫爾登停泊補給，屆時他將帶Erik返回故鄉吉諾沙。

Caspartina預計頂達的那一天，Erik在Bruno陪同下來到海港。

他百感交集看著Caspartina入港，直到現在他仍無法做出決定。

現在離開西徹斯特，等於拋棄Charles。但Charles失蹤距今將近一個月，仍沒有任何消息，幾乎所有人都不認為他還活著。

突然間，Erik看見一艘外型亮眼的雙桅小帆船駛進港口。

Erik認得那艘船——白色的船帆沒有家族紋飾，黑色的船殻沒有繪製裝飾，那艘雙桅小帆船是他丈夫的Blackbird。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 陸陸續續寫了幾篇短番外，另外發了一篇文集中放置。本篇的「進度」到了才會發表，以免爆雷。  
> 如果有什麼想看的內容可以提議，我會認真考慮的～～


	18. Chapter 18

Erik恨不得自己背上有對翅膀，好讓他從岸邊飛上那艘雙桅小帆船。當然藉由能力緩慢飄浮過去也是個可行的選項，但Bruno伸臂攔住他，「船會靠岸，我們不妨在此多等一會。」他勸阻說：「更何況，萬一那是陷阱呢？……誘騙你單獨跳上船的陷阱？」

Bruno的考量不無道理，縱使Erik心急如焚，他仍強迫自己冷靜。接下來的幾分鐘裡，Erik目不轉睛盯著Blackbird靠向遠處的碼頭，甲板上的人拋下繩索，碼頭工人還沒過去，那人已自行跳下船，俐落地將船繩套上繫船柱。海風吹得那人蓬鬆凌亂的金褐色長髮披散在肩，遮住大半張臉，Erik看不清他的長相，但他確信自己認識那個人——

Erik邁開腳步，朝雙桅小帆船停泊的碼頭飛奔而去。Bruno攔阻不及，只能快步追了上來。途中Erik經過Caspartina停靠的碼頭，隱約聽見有人高喊他的名字，但他沒有放慢腳步，反而以最快的速度跑上Blackbird所在的碼頭。

甫綁好繩結的船夫抬起頭，和Erik打了個照面。

「Gavin？」Erik的聲音因為激動微微顫抖，「Gavin！你還活著！」

「Erik閣下。」船夫應道，濃密的落腮鬍使得他的聲音有些模糊。

「我以為你死了！那天晚上，我看到一具屍體，以為那就是你……」 _這有點不對勁。_ 如果那晚Gavin逃過一劫，為何Erik滯留沙連城堡的期間，都沒見到船夫的身影？「Gavin，」Erik狐疑問道：「過去一個月你在哪裡？」

「沙連。」Gavin回答：「Worthington扣住城裡所有的船，不讓任何人離開。」

Erik細細打量Gavin，他沒在船夫臉上發現撒謊的蛛絲馬跡，因此他稍微放鬆警戒。「你的意思是，Worthington家的人囚禁了你一個多月？」

素來寡言的Gavin垂下眼，貌似默認。

 _我早該想到Worthington暗地裡耍了某些手段。_ 那些日子裡，Charles的下落占據了Erik的全副心思，使得他幾乎沒辦法思考其他的事。 _這必須改變。_ Erik告訴自己。

「那麼，現在你為何來到莫爾登？」他再問。

在Gavin出聲之前，後方傳來大聲問話：「Erik，出了什麼事？」

Erik轉過頭，眼見Shaw大步踏上碼頭，跟在他身後的是動作敏捷的Janos，以及氣喘吁吁的Bruno。

「這艘船屬於Charles，而他是為Charles工作的船夫。」簡短解釋之後，Erik提醒船夫：「Gavin，你還沒回答我的問題。」

Gavin瞄了一眼另外的三人，他低聲說：「這是Raven小姐的意思。她說，Xavier主人交代過，Blackbird歸閣下。」

Erik忍不住皺眉，「Charles什麼時候說過……」 _喔！_ 他猛然想起，那是他們婚姻協議的內容——Charles許諾在他過世之後將雙桅小帆船Blackbird留給Erik。

「所以你就來了？」

「所以我就來了。」

Erik抬起下巴，用力眨眼，避免眼淚奪眶而出。「……這表示……你們找到Charles了？」

在場每一個人全都緊盯著船夫，豎耳傾聽他的回覆。

Gavin沉默不語。過了片刻，他垂下頭，避開Erik的視線。「……我們沒有找到他的屍體。」

「但你們都當他已經死了，迫不及待執行他的『遺囑』。」Erik咬牙切齒說：「讓我猜，一旦少了Cain Marko和Charles Xavier這兩個阻礙，Worthington家順理成章接手沙連城、Summers家覬覦沿海勢力的領導地位、而Raven Darkholme搖身一變成為北沙連的新主人，是嗎？」

「大致正確，除了最後一項——北沙連已經落入Scott Summers的掌控。」Shaw插話：「在我離開之前，Christopher Summers儼然已是沿海家族的領袖，連Marko家的人都得聽從他的指揮。至於Raven Darkholme，據信她為了替兩位兄長報仇，潛入營區行刺Adrienne Frost。沒人質疑Darkholme對親人的忠誠，但西徹斯特人可不會追隨刺客。」Shaw瞥向船夫，冷冷說道：「目前Raven Darkholme下落不明，Winston Frost祭出重金懸賞，並且警告沿海家族不要窩藏殺人凶手。有人說Darkholme遭到Summers軟禁，作為日後與高地家族談判的籌碼；但也有人說她一見苗頭不對，便趁亂逃往外島家鄉躲藏。」

Gavin依舊不吭聲，他的濃密鬚髮起了遮蓋表情的作用，使人難以察覺這位外島船夫的神情是否因這段話出現變化。Erik不由得納悶，莫非Gavin先將Raven送往外島安頓，然後才依照她的指示駕船來到莫爾登？

Braddock兄妹－－Brian和Elizabeth－－現身在港口，他們走上前和Shaw他攀談，並且邀請一行人至城堡做客，共享晚餐以及商討要務。Brian招呼隨從牽來馬匹讓客人們代步，Shaw率先上馬，Erik和Bruno隨後跟上。

臨走前，Erik想到他應該叮嚀船夫在此等候，才轉過身，他竟瞥見Elizabeth朝Gavin走去。她貌似向Gavin詢問了幾句，然而船夫的嘴唇藏在鬍子後頭，看不出他有無開口回話。

這場私人晚宴的氣氛相當沉重，餐桌上沒有大聲談笑，出席的每一個人都神情嚴肅低聲交換意見。沿海勢力領袖Christopher Summers主張與高地家族談和，James Braddock樂見其成，畢竟他們都不希望西徹斯特人自相殘殺。分屬於對峙陣營的主和派家族私下接觸，密謀和議，然而高地家族目前仍由主戰派把持，其中Winston Frost更誓言血債血還，沒有轉圜餘地，一時之間西徹斯特內戰還沒有結束的跡象。由於沙連城的消息遭到封鎖，目前不清楚實際的傷亡情況。

Braddock三兄妹一致同意Shaw的主張，出於安全考量，「外國人」應該儘快離開西徹斯特，出海避難。尤其是Erik，經歷內戰元氣大傷的西徹斯特日後勢必更加倚賴吉諾沙的資源，倘若Lehnsherr家的人在西徹斯特土地上有什麼三長兩短，結盟勢必生變。

在眾人輪番勸說之下，最終Erik不得不同意離開這片不再歡迎他的北方國度。

晚餐後，Shaw應莫爾登城主之邀留宿城堡，至於Erik和Bruno，他們則由Elizabeth親自護送回到住所。

這一回，Elizabeth沒有在巷口與他們道別，反而跟著他們一同進入屋內。她要求和Erik單獨談話，待Erik點頭應允，Bruno才離開房間，留兩人獨處。

不等Erik問話，她先開口說：「我派了幾個侍衛在港口保護你的船夫。」

她的直白態度令Erik稍感詫異，他決定直來直往－－「是『保護』？還是『扣押』？」 _Braddock家也想藉此機會抓到Raven，把她當作談判籌碼嗎？_

Elizabeth淺淺一笑，「太明顯了，可不是嗎？明明有機會帶著秘密躲得無影無蹤，卻堅持冒險回到陸地，只為了將那艘船送到你的手上。Lehnsherr閣下，你即將跟隨Shaw返回家鄉，那你的船夫呢？你打算把他留在莫爾登嗎？」

她明亮的黑色大眼裡閃爍著Erik無法判讀的思緒，儘管不明白她的真正意圖，Erik相信若要避免有人囚禁Gavin，嚴刑拷打逼問出Raven的下落，最好的方法就是把Gavin帶在身邊，一起離開西徹斯特。「不，」Erik回答：「我計畫搭乘Blackbird出海，那艘雙桅小帆船自然由Gavin掌舵。」

Elizabeth並未露出失望的神色，她僅只點了點頭。她靜靜凝視著Erik，過了片刻，她發表觀察的結論：「然而你不想離開西徹斯特。」

「……對你們而言，Charles已經死了，但我還沒放棄希望－－在我心裡，他失蹤，下落不明。」Erik說：「一旦離開西徹斯特，我將無法即時掌握最新的消息。」

Elizabeth聽了，她輕輕嘆了口氣，搖頭不語。她蹙起眉，遲疑數秒後，露出終於下定決心的表情，「不如這樣吧，閣下啟航返回吉諾沙之前，先去貝森島，找一位名叫Tessa的養蜂人，帶她同行。Tessa可以為閣下傳遞消息。」

「哦？」她的慷慨提議不免令Erik感到詫異。

Elizabeth又沉吟半晌，才解釋說：「在西徹斯特，傳遞消息除了信鴿、信使，還存在一個由心靈感應者組成的聯絡網。充任聯絡人的心靈感應者遍布於西徹斯特境內各處，每當碰上天災、或戰爭期間，心靈感應聯絡網是最快速且可靠的傳訊方式。貝森島的Tessa就是其中一位聯絡人－－如同北沙連的Jean Grey，我相信你已經認識她－－Tessa的偵測範圍非常廣，倘若她與你南下，你便能透過她與西徹斯特保持聯繫。」

Erik半信半疑瞪著她。建議他帶心靈感應者同行，究竟是為了方便雙方傳訊，還是安插個內應監視他或Gavin？然而Erik倒不擔心那名心靈感應者暗中搞鬼，畢竟有Stavros夫婦在，他就不信她的心靈感應小把戲能夠矇騙過Demi或Bruno。

「就依妳的意思。」Erik同意。

「非常好，我會通知Tessa，讓她做好遠行的準備。」Elizabeth貌似滿意點了點頭，「另外，Lehnsherr閣下，我希望你能保守『聯絡網』以及Tessa能力的秘密，甚至連你最親近的人也不能透露。我猜她可能瞞不過Demi夫人，但Demi夫人也不會冒著洩漏自己秘密的風險公開她的身分，可不是嗎？」

_她知道Bruno只是障眼法，而Demi才是共情能力者的秘密？_

Elizabeth彎起嘴角， _如同Stavros夫婦知道我的秘密。_

「⋯⋯妳 _也是_ 心靈感應者？」西徹斯特到底有多少心靈感應者啊？

她頷首，「我也屬於『聯絡網』。事實上，Stavros夫婦正是經由我，才與北沙連的Jean Grey以及Darkholme小姐取得聯繫。」

Elizabeth的解釋並未讓Erik改變決定，他相信若Bruno和Demi都信任她，那麼他們應該不會反對她指派的感應者與他們同行。

Elizabeth離去後，Erik立刻將他的決定告訴Stavros夫婦。果不其然，夫婦倆都沒有異議，Demi似乎立刻察覺這個安排背後的用意，而Bruno甚至建議道，倘若Braddock小姐不希望Tessa的身分曝光，最好的方式就是Erik只帶少少幾人搭乘小船前往貝森島，儘快把養蜂人接上船，在Caspartina啟航之前返回莫爾登，並且Tessa留在Blackbird船上，減少她與其他人碰面的機會。

翌日清早，Erik帶著Cleto－－Stavros夫婦堅持Erik不應該單獨出海，卻又擔心他們之一同行會引來不必要的注意，便指派男僕Cleto隨行，照料Erik的生活所需－－來到碼頭，他發現Blackbird已經整裝待發，隨時都能出海。船桅上掛著代表Braddock家的紫紅色船帆，Gavin解釋說，這是Braddock小姐的吩咐，由於貝森島的老一輩居民普遍對西徹斯特懷有敵意，唯有少數例外，而Braddock正是極少數受到島民歡迎的家族，掛上他們的風帆能確保小船靠岸時不會遭受攻擊。

Cleto年紀雖輕，卻看似是個航海老手，他很自然地充當起Gavin副手的角色，解纜、起錨、張帆，動作絲毫不含糊。沒多久，小船出港，向外海駛去，橫豎無事的Erik乾脆進船艙休息。

走下甲板，Erik經由通道抵達主艙房，但他瞪著艙房門板，遲遲無法伸出手推開。由於上一趟搭乘Blackbird，Charles和他在這間艙房裡瘋狂做愛。

那天Charles非常不安分，深邃的漂亮藍眼流露毫不掩飾的灼熱渴望，當他們在甲板上依偎著眺望風景時，Charles窩在他胸前，環抱住他的肩膀，將臉埋在他的頸窩，還伸出舌頭輕舔他頸側的皮膚。種種挑逗的小動作使Erik幾乎失去理智，也不管小船再過不久就會抵達目的地沙連城，Erik把Charles抱進船艙，艙門才關上，Charles的手已經伸進Erik的衣服，迫不及待解開他的褲頭，沒一會的功夫兩人全身赤裸交疊在床上。由於Gavin和Laila也在船上，僅僅隔著幾層艙板，他們壓低呻吟聲，彷彿偷情的愛侶。

那天Charles很興奮，他拉扯Erik坐進懷裡，一面親吻他的後頸，一面在他耳旁低訴令人臉頰發燙的情話，極盡挑逗之能的雙手在他身上遊走，輕擰他的乳頭，來回撫摸腹部、腹股溝、以及大腿內側等敏感帶，並且握住他的陰莖套弄搓揉。等到Charles一手扶著自己硬挺的陰莖、另一手放在Erik的腰側引導他坐下，讓他完全沒入Erik體內，Erik的雙腿已經隱隱酸軟。他隨著船體晃動的節奏搖擺自己的腰臀，用背部摩擦Charles的胸口，還不時轉過頭和Charles接吻。最後他在Charles的雙手中解放，白濁的液體噴灑在自己的胸腹間，他喘息著癱坐在Charles身上，享受落在臉頰的溼黏親吻，結實的手臂緊緊環住他的腰，還有留在體內尚未疲軟的陰莖。儘管最終Charles依舊沒有成結也沒有射精，但他們兩人都無比滿足，Erik甚至認為完美的性愛不過如此⋯⋯

Erik吸了一口氣，終於抬起手推開艙門，走進主艙房。

床板上整齊擺放他留在北沙連的個人物品，包括衣服和首飾等，此外還有一個裝滿銀幣的皮袋、一頂頭盔、以及一副軟鋼鍛造的胸甲。Erik認得這是赤水峽工匠的傑作，胸甲心口處浮雕著Lehnsherr家族紋飾，毫無疑問這副盔甲是送給他的禮物。

Erik注意到那支裝有「情書」的空心鐵管靜靜躺在雜物堆間，他拿起鐵管，正要發動能力，卻臨時改變主意－－距離他們結婚週年還有五個月，無論情書的內容為何，他若打破約定提前開啟鐵管，彷彿他心底已認定Charles和他沒有機會共度結婚週年。Erik把盔甲和衣物放入床板底下的收納箱，最後將鐵管也擺了進去。

經過一整天航行，Blackbird在隔日上午接近貝森島。

貝森島的景觀十分特殊，灰黑色的玄武岩石柱群自藍色的海平面升起，層層疊疊的石柱頂端鋪著一片青翠綠色。Gavin操縱小船繞了大半座島，穿越礁石較稀疏的海域，等到Blackbird駛進港口，早上已經過了一半。也不清楚是否該歸功於Braddock家的風帆，總之一行人平安無事靠岸。

然而才下船，Erik發現自己碰上了一個意料之外的困境：他聽不懂貝森島的方言。

正當Erik硬著頭皮打算比手畫腳，身旁的Gavin竟然開口了，一連串陌生的語音從絡腮鬍後方冒出，Erik唯一捕捉到的字彙只有「Tessa」，他推測Gavin正在詢問該去哪裡找那位養蜂人。

待Gavin問明方向，Erik指示Cleto留在船上，他則和足以充當翻譯的船夫一起前去Tessa的蜜蜂農場。

位於莫爾登半島西南方外海的貝森島氣候相當暖和，吸入鼻子的空氣是夾雜著海水鹹味的花草芬芳。島上的建築與梅亞島的半地穴石屋相似，然而貝森島的石屋更高大、爬滿屋頂和外牆的苔蘚顏色更鮮豔。

「Gavin。」

沿途不斷張望週遭的船夫轉過頭看著Erik。

「你知道Raven的下落嗎？」

Gavin聽了立刻皺起眉，隔了一會，他默默點頭。

「她安全嗎？」Erik又問。

「⋯⋯她還活著。」Gavin吞吞吐吐說：「Erik閣下想要見Raven小姐嗎？」

「⋯⋯不，讓我知道Raven沒事，這就夠了。」Erik回答：「越少人知道她的去處，對她而言越是有利。Gavin，如果你打定主意要為她保守秘密，你就不該對任何人透露她的下落，即便是Raven過去信任的人也不行。」

「是的，Erik閣下。」

他們沿著砂礫道路步行了大約一個小時，來到山腳下的稀疏樹林。蜜蜂農場位於樹林間的花田，數十個方方正正的白色蜂箱錯落有致地擺放在樹林邊緣，大老遠的Erik就已聽到蜜蜂飛行的嗡嗡聲。

「你們來早了。」一個低沉的女聲自林間傳出，片刻之後她走出樹叢，現身在訪客面前。她個子不高，全身裹在黑色罩袍裡，頭上還戴著養蜂人的面罩。她摘下面罩，Erik看見年輕女子姣好的臉龐有道醒目的舊傷疤。「Lehnsherr閣下，我是Tessa。Braddock小姐已經通知我，令我跟隨你們一起南下吉諾沙。請給我幾分鐘，讓我先回屋拿行李。」

Tessa邀請Erik和Gavin共進簡單的午餐，Erik沒有推辭，他們在木屋裡與農場的幫手們一起享用蜂蜜酒、新鮮麵包、果醬、以及肉乾。年輕的蜂農告訴Erik，貝森島出產的蜂蜜和蜂蠟的品質是西徹斯特之冠，好些有頭有臉的世家大族宴客時必定擺上貝森島釀造的蜂蜜酒，此外貝森島蜂蠟製成的香氛蠟燭也被視為品味和地位的象徵。

餐後Tessa向農場的人一一道別，她背起一只大木箱，手裡提著行李布包，離開農場前她依依不捨回頭望了工作坊、花田、以及蜂箱最後一眼，然後才邁開腳步踏上旅程。

走回港口的途中，Erik好奇向她打聽「聯絡網」如何運作。傳統上，心靈感應者和共情能力者多被培養成間諜，隱瞞能力且從事暗中活動，然而西徹斯特不但存在身分公開的心靈感應者，更透過他們建立超越空間限制的通訊網路。

他們聊得起勁，以致於Erik幾乎沒有察覺到一位老婦人不知何時跟在他們身後。由於她拄著拐杖、步履蹣跚，身上沒有攜帶金屬武器，因此Erik並未把她放在心上。然而，當他們踏上碼頭，Blackbird出現在視線之內，那位老婦人突然大喊：「Gavin！」

三人不約而同停下腳步，注視著老婦人一拐一拐走近。她站定在Gavin面前，雙眼圓睜怒瞪著他，突然朝他吐了一口唾沫，並且高喊：「叛徒！」

Erik吃驚地望向Gavin，但後者看起來和他一樣錯愕。

「怎麼回事？」Erik質問。

Tessa踏步上前，她將雙手放上老婦人的肩膀，同時嘴裡念念有詞。老婦臉上的忿恨轉變為困惑，然後她回過身，又拄著拐杖慢慢走遠，彷彿剛剛什麼都沒發生。

Tessa一手握住Erik的手肘、另一手抓著Gavin的衣袖，拽著他們登上Blackbird。等到三人置身在小船的甲板上，她才開口對Erik解釋：「在貝森島，還有不少人將Gavin視為叛徒，因為十年前他把西徹斯特的能力者帶到島上，陰錯陽差導致西徹斯特不費一兵一卒便將貝森島納入領土。」

**_嗄？_ **

過了數秒，Erik才恍然大悟－－「Gavin，難道你就是帶Charles、Raven、還有Hank來到貝森島安葬Irene夫人骨灰的外島船夫嗎？」

惜字如金的Gavin垂下眼，默不吭聲。

Tessa繼續道：「驚見西徹斯特能力者穿過海洋與礁石的天然屏障，神不知鬼不覺出現在島上，畏懼西徹斯特艦隊的長老主張和議，避免家鄉慘遭無情戰火摧殘。和平協議簽訂之後，他們才得知西徹斯特能力者來到貝森島，為的不是征服，而是毫不相關的私務，此外他們也沒有通天徹地的本領，而是島上某位船夫為了賺外快，駕船送他們來到島上。儘管貝森島遲早會像其他眾多島嶼，難逃加入西徹斯特的命運，但長老們歸咎於那位船夫，斥責他出賣自己的親族、勾結西徹斯特人佔領自己的家鄉。長老們宣判他終身流放，有生之年都不得再踏上貝森島。」

Gavin的鬍鬚微微顫動，但他沒有出聲。

「Gavin，」Erik皺眉問道：「為什麼你不在出發前告訴我這些？」

Gavin閉上眼，喃喃回答：「因為我想再看一眼這座島嶼⋯⋯」

眼見船夫難過得幾乎無法說話，Erik於心不忍，沒再責問。他暗暗嘆了口氣，感慨命運還真會捉弄人。

為避免更多不愉快的插曲，他們回船之後立刻啟航，不浪費任何時間離開這座風景優美的島嶼。

這天夜裡，Erik躺在主艙房的床上，手中把玩著空心鐵管。明天，回到莫爾登和Caspartina集合，接Stavros夫婦上船，然後他終於要回家鄉吉諾沙了。

今年夏天搭船回鄉與家人相聚，這原本就是他的計畫，只不過他一直以為Charles會陪伴在他身邊⋯⋯

好奇心以及對丈夫的思念讓Erik終於下定決心，他發動能力打開密封的鐵管，取出藏在裡頭的羊皮紙。

他翻身坐起，展開羊皮紙，藉著油燈的光亮，閱讀紙上密密麻麻的小字。

_親愛的Erik，_

_當你讀到這封信時，我若不在你身旁、央求你直接燒毀這張羊皮紙，那麼我大概已經不在了。_

_在我們分離之前，假使我說過什麼冒犯的言語、或做出什麼不得體的舉動，我只能請求你原諒我犯下的錯誤。如果我曾經傷害到你，那肯定是無心之過，因為你是這世上我最不願意傷害的人。_

_我無比珍惜與你共度的每一刻，你的容貌、談吐、以及情意，似乎只存在於我最美好的幻夢中。每當我睜開眼，看見你陪伴在我身旁，都帶給我美夢成真的喜悅。我無法以言語表達對你的感激之情，Erik，你給予我信心與勇氣，你讓我相信自己比受傷之前更完整。_

_我愛你，Erik，我只希望我有許多機會親口告訴你這句。_

_我不知道自己將會在何時，或以何種方式離去，但我要你知道，無論發生什麼事，我都不後悔，由於我已做好萬全準備——_

_那一年，我趕到鹽堡接走Raven，臨行前Irene夫人拉住我，也不知道是出於好意的提醒，抑或來自惡意的報復，Irene夫人說出我的命運：「為了恨你的人，你會失去半條命；為了愛你的人，你會失去剩下的一半。」_

_Irene夫人的預言總會成真，儘管含糊的語言留下許多詮釋空間，以及預言實現的方式經常出人意料，然而她精準無比的預知能力為她贏得了「命運夫人」的稱號。_

_原本Raven和我相信上半段預言中「恨我的人」會出手重傷我，怎知實際情況卻是我為了救他而意外受傷。我不曉得下半段預言會以何種形式完成，而我究竟會為了誰、在哪個時間點、又以何種方式失去性命……但，那真的重要嗎？比起成天憂心忡忡，更重要的，應當是珍惜我所剩下的時間。我期許自己能像Irene夫人一樣，即使看見自己生命的終點，仍勇敢迎接每一天。_

_Erik，有幸遇見你，與你結縭，此生我已了無遺憾。_

_無論我因誰喪命，我無怨無由。_

_倘若我為你犧牲，我甘之如飴。_

_我唯一的心願只有你平安無事，返回吉諾沙與你的親人團圓。_

_你的Charles。_

鐵管在Erik手裡扭曲變形，他想要撕碎這張羊皮紙，也想要燒毀這艘船。

但他捨不得，因為這都是Charles留給他的。

如今Charles留給他的只剩下這些了。

Erik緊緊握住雙拳，全身顫抖不止，他不知道整條船上大大小小每一件金屬物品跟隨著他猛烈震動。

**_我才不要你為我喪命，Charles，我只要你陪在我身邊！_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然說這是個藉口，但最近我用了超過十年的老筆電不堪操勞撒手人寰了，（間接）導致拖到現在才更新，真是不好意思。
> 
> 特別感謝回覆告知，因為番外篇的緣故，意外讓我de-anon。先前寫信向團隊反應，將近兩週後接到回信，解釋說目前沒有任何更新計畫處理這個小細節，唯一的解決方案只有刪掉系列。總而言之，這篇文末出現的「衍生作」就是番外短篇。
> 
> 西徹斯特篇到此結束，接下來Erik要回家了。
> 
> 番外：[For the One Who Loves You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383264/chapters/22955841) 「預言」


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **警告** ：血腥描述。

_「Erik。」_

_耳畔的輕喚吵醒了淺眠的他。_

_Erik睜開眼，發現自己和Charles相偎坐在Blackbird的甲板上。他枕著Charles的肩膀，手臂環住Charles腰，緊緊不放。「Charles——」_

_「噓，快看。」_

_輕如耳語的催促勾起了Erik的好奇心，他抬起頭，順著Charles的目光望向船外。他們眼前是一片無邊無際的白色浮冰，若非冰塊破裂的縫隙露出下方被覆蓋的深藍色海水，Erik還以為小船已停靠陸地。忽然海水一陣晃蕩，一根黑色長矛自水下刺出，緊接著，第二根、第三根螺旋長矛穿破海面，水花與氣泡翻動，長矛的底端連結著佈滿點點白斑的漆黑光滑圓形頭顱。Erik瞪大眼，目不轉睛盯著頭頂有根獨角的鯨群。_

_「一角鯨，牠們很美，不是嗎？」Charles悄聲說：「每年冬季冰棚擴張時，牠們會成群結隊往南，偶爾我們能在浮冰邊緣發現牠們的身影。只有極少數經驗老到的北方獵人會駕著獸皮艇追蹤鯨群，以魚叉獵捕，然而遇上牠們的機會相當稀罕。」_

_一角鯨不算海洋巨獸，牠們體型不大，身長不及小船的四分之一，牠們探出海面呼吸，又長又尖的螺旋長牙豎立於空中，五、六頭鯨魚緊緊貼著彼此，當他們「交頭接耳」時，Erik忍不住擔心牠們的尖牙會戳傷同伴。牠們自在悠閒游了一會才相繼下潛，轉眼間消失得無影無蹤。_

_「牠們離開了嗎？」Erik失望問道。_

_「我想是的。」_

_「⋯⋯接下來要去哪裡？」_

_Charles不假思索回答：「這是你的船，Erik，由你決定。」_

_⋯⋯對，現在Erik已經是雙桅小帆船Blackbird的主人了⋯⋯_

_Erik不禁納悶，新婚燕爾時，Charles早已知道將來有一天他會為Erik喪命嗎？他們第一次見面的時候，當Erik氣惱自己的未婚夫竟然是個瘸子，而Charles注視著他，心裡是否想著，這可能就是日後斷送他性命的人？Erik向Charles表明心意的當下，Charles聽見的究竟是深情告白，還是死刑宣判？⋯⋯回想起來，當時Charles雙眼裡的無盡哀傷似乎已經提供了答案。_

_Erik忿忿想著，Charles這個混帳，他打算一直隱瞞「預言」嗎？⋯⋯Bruno斷言Charles有所隱瞞，他的秘密應該就是預言吧？⋯⋯Charles曾經提議Erik不妨另找情人，並承諾他會將Erik的孩子視如己出，Charles表現出的寬容令人匪夷所思，過去Erik以為原因是Charles無法生育而不得不做出妥協，但現在他忍不住好奇，Charles的考量有無可能是，在他離世之後，他的「繼承人」將能確保Erik在北沙連以及西徹斯特的地位？_

_Erik難過地發現，他的丈夫百般討好他，卻從來沒有給他機會，讓他真正了解他。_

_「Charles，你是個混帳⋯⋯不，Charles， **你應該表現得像個混帳。** 」_

_Charles偏過頭，露出困惑的表情。_

_「如果你表現得像個混帳，我絕對不會愛上你。」只要他沒愛上Charles，那個不祥的預言就不會實現。_

_Charles輕輕嘆了口氣，反問道：「Erik，難道你寧可我對待你極度惡劣，過去數個月我們共度的甜蜜時光不曾發生過嗎？」_

_「我⋯⋯」Erik不知道他該如何回答。一方面，他無法想像Charles冷言冷語、對他不聞不問、兩人同房不同床或同床但無親密接觸的光景；另一方面，他不希望甜蜜時光的代價是Charles的性命。_

_「Erik，如果『狩獵意外』讓我學到什麼教訓，那就是我不應該耗費心神思索如何逃避命運。」Charles心平氣和說：「你知道，當初我為何會衝出去警告Cain嗎？⋯⋯不是出於什麼高尚的理由，而是很單純的，我想要避免預言成真——假如Cain遇害，我勢必成為Marko家族的眼中釘；倘若Cain生還，一旦他知道我見死不救，他必定恨我入骨。要是我的警告救了他，他可能因此對我改觀，我們兄弟的關係有機會獲得改善，日後我將不會因他丟掉半條命。然而，正是我想改變命運的動機，反過來完成了預言。你說我愚蠢可笑嗎？⋯⋯或許吧，至少Raven百分之百贊同這句。我不會否認，受傷之後我曾經懊悔不已，不斷責備自己，但今天，我無比確信當年我做出了正確決定——如果命運是不可抗拒的定數，我注定會失去雙腿以及生育能力，那麼，我希望自己活得問心無愧，寧願旁人認為我天真、迂腐、愚蠢，也不希望在他們眼裡，我是個為了私利出賣繼兄的小人。」Charles低下頭，雙唇印在Erik的太陽穴，「如果我表現得像個混帳，你自然不會愛上我，但我仍會因為某位愛我的人丟掉剩下的半條命。我希望那個人是你，Erik，我為你著迷，你是我夢寐以求的伴侶⋯⋯對不起，Erik，我欠你一個道歉，我是個自私的人，明明知道自己的命運，卻對你隱瞞許多事，只盼你可能愛上我⋯⋯」_

_「⋯⋯你不後悔嗎？⋯⋯」Erik哽咽問。_

_「一點也不後悔。」Charles握起Erik的手，親吻他的指節，「和你結婚的半年，是我此生最幸福的日子。我愛你，Erik，我願為你做任何事。 **任何事。** 」_

_任何事？這可是你說的！「Charles，我要你陪在我身邊。」Erik命令。_

_Charles將手放上Erik的心口，鄭重說道：「Erik，吾愛，我會一直在這裡。」_

**_Erik閣下！_ **

Erik睜開眼。他一個人躺在艙房裡的床板上。他用力揉著額頭，淚水從眼角淌下。夢中的Charles太真實，他幾乎可以感覺的Charles的體溫還殘留在他的皮膚上。「⋯⋯Charles，你這個混帳，我要你陪在我身邊，而不只是在我心裡⋯⋯」

並不是說Erik迷信預言，但無可否認的，藏在鐵管裡的情書——遺書——關於Irene夫人的預言是最後一根稻草，壓垮Erik已經動搖的信心，迫使他檢視擺在眼前的證據，正視Charles恐怕已經遇害的事實。那晚Charles將解藥給了Erik，命令女僕為Erik催吐，並且帶他逃離城堡，而疑似中毒又不良於行的Charles則單獨留在飯廳。Charles身上沒有武器、身邊沒有侍衛，再天真樂觀的人都不期待半身不遂的學者有機會生還，只有那位悲痛欲絕的吉諾沙丈夫拒絕接受現實，堅信Charles「失蹤」而非身亡。

既然Charles已經不在了，Erik失去繼續滯留西徹斯特的理由。自貝森島返回莫爾登，Erik不再反對離開西徹斯特，他同意儘早動身，搶在戰火波及莫爾登之前出航。Elizabeth似乎察覺到Erik的心境變化，她反過來安慰Erik，聲稱Jean Grey也未放棄希望，她仍在搜Charles的下落，並堅持他們依照原本的計畫帶Tessa同行，以保持聯繫。Erik同意帶養蜂人的另一個考量，在於她和Gavin是同鄉，船上有個人能夠和Gavin說相同的語言，或許能讓不知何年何月才能重回故鄉的船夫感到些許慰藉。

在薄霧瀰漫的清晨，Blackbird和Caspartina雙雙出港。登上Blackbird的一共七人，Erik、Gavin、Tessa、Bruno和Demi Stavros、以及Cleto和Amparo。

船上死氣沉沉，除了用餐時間，Erik幾乎都待在艙房裡昏睡。他沒有撕碎「情書」，但沒再攤開閱讀。他用能力將鐵管復原，並且把羊皮紙塞回去後再密封。

出航後第三天，Shaw和Azazel瞬移到小船上。Shaw神情凝重告訴Erik，地獄火堡傳來警報，Essex家族趁著地獄火堡領主遠行，發動奇襲攻打喀拉達三角洲，他必須儘速趕回去坐鎮指揮。Shaw和Azazel憑空消失之後，Caspartina張帆全速前進，將Blackbird遠遠拋在後頭，才過了半天三桅帆船的影子便已消失在海平面。輕巧堅固的Blackbird適合航行在河川和近海，較不適應遠洋的風浪；除此之外，可能是Gavin不熟悉附近海域的緣故，他駕船變得比過去保守許多。

出航後第五天，Erik夢見了Charles。分離之後，出現在他夢中的Charles總是模糊的形象，直到今早才第一次出現看得清、摸得著、並且與他交談的Charles。

Erik壓住隱隱作痛的心口，無論將來他是否有機會與Charles再相見，他知道Charles永遠都會留在他心裡。

_Erik閣下！_

「Tessa？」

 _附近有船，你最好上來甲板。_ Tessa倉促說道。

Tessa說的含混，但她聲音裡的焦急令Erik不敢大意。他趕緊翻身下床，以最快的速度穿好衣褲鞋襪，離開艙房，爬上甲板。

甲板上，Tessa和Gavin緊盯著左舷前方的大海，半空中有一道醒目的黑煙。Erik走近船艏，探頭望去——大約半里之外的海面，三艘船疑似正在交戰。從這個距離，Erik無法判斷詳細情況，只約略看出其中兩艘槳帆船的形式頗像Essex的戰船，而另外一艘帆船看似地獄火堡商船。

「Gavin，你能看清楚那裡發生什麼事嗎？」Erik大聲問。

但回答的人是Tessa，「他們已經追上她了。」

「那艘是地獄火堡的商船嗎？」

「可能是，也可能不是。總之，那不是西徹斯特的船。」

距喀拉達河口大約還有兩天航程，Essex的戰船出現此處，代表西徹斯特對喀拉達河以北海域的掌控已經鬆動。

「Gavin，我們追得上嗎？」

「只要他們不加速，應該可以。」

Erik下令：「全速前進。」就算追不上，那艘商船仍需要他們救援。

「遵命。」Gavin立刻應聲，沒半點遲疑。他調整船帆索具，掌舵轉向，小船以最快的速度朝向那三艘船。

「⋯⋯Erik閣下？」

Erik回過頭，只見Bruno站在艙口，兩隻手緊緊絞在一起，「Blackbird不是戰船⋯⋯」

Erik當然知道自己的決定看似自尋死路——Blackbird不是戰船，船艏沒有衝角，且速度遠不及配置數十名槳手的戰船，追不上敵船事小，若兩艘戰船反過來攻擊小船，他們根本逃不掉。「他們可能對我們沒興趣，也可能掉頭追上來。我們的速度比不上槳帆船，主動追擊有可能是唯一有利的戰術。」Erik解釋。

然而Bruno對他的解釋聽若罔聞，他再次重複：「Erik閣下，這 _不是_ 戰船。」

向來機巧的Bruno竟然選在這個時間點裝傻，令Erik相當不悅。然而，在他發怒之前，他注意到所有人都上了甲板，也才明白Bruno的意思：過去Erik曾經在海上與敵軍交手，當時他搭乘的是吉諾沙戰船，且跟隨在他身邊的全都是訓練有素的戰士；但Blackbird只有七名船員，而七人當中只有他是戰士。

Demi的臉孔如一張白紙，無論此刻她的心裡是緊張、恐懼、還是憤恨，她都沒有讓任何情緒滲透出來。

現在想要改變主意已經來不及了，兩艘戰船皆放慢速度，其中一艘開始轉向，而另一艘拋出爪鉤抓住商船，準備強行登船。

「這艘船上至少有一半的人懂得如何戰鬥。」Tessa冷靜地說：「再者，我們有能力者，他們沒有。這是我們的優勢。」

Erik問：「妳能感應到敵方沒有能力者？」

「是的，我能偵測到特定範圍內的每一位能力者，以及他們的特殊能力。」Tessa證實，「Erik閣下，這艘船上唯獨你具備海戰的經驗。只要你下令，我們會遵行。我會使用心靈感應負責傳令和協調。」

Erik不確定這位養蜂人對戰鬥懂多少，但她態度鎮定，彷彿對攸關生死的衝突不陌生。他的視線掃過船上另外五人，他們都是平民，但沒人看起來隨時會昏倒。

Erik開始發號施令：「Gavin，我們不能和戰船對撞，交戰時，我會用能力牽制敵船，但我需要你掌舵。Cleto，你協助Gavin，聽他的指揮，記住，我們禁不起任何一丁點差錯。戰船接近時，第一波攻擊通常是箭雨，若我們沒被撞沉，他們有可能會強行登船，屆時我負責阻擋他們——」

話還沒說完，密集的黑點從疾速接近的戰船飛向小船。

「找掩護！」Erik大喊。他連忙發動能力，移步站到Gavin和Cleto身前，為他們擋去每一支飛射而來的利箭。從他的眼角餘光，他看見Tessa和Amparo用身體掩護Stavros夫婦躲進船艙。

Erik心跳加速，全身血液沸騰，他的思路無比清晰。整艘船每一位船員的性命都落在他肩上，而他知道自己會拼命保護所有人，以及Charles留給他的小船。他將能力往外推，形成一張防護網，罩住他和船夫以及充當副手的男僕。他大吼：「Gavin！左轉三十度！朝向那兩艘船！」

Gavin轉舵，Cleto扯纜，小船大幅度左轉。

戰船立刻轉向，儘管風帆船的速度和操縱不可能優於槳帆船，但Blackbird仗著輕巧船體仍取得了一定程度的優勢。戰船從右前方逼近，兩船相距只差不到五十尺。火箭飛了過來，射中船殼或落在甲板，也不曉得塗滿木質船身的黑漆是什麼成分，火焰落下不久便熄滅。

戰船越來接近，眼看右舷即將被撞出一個大洞，Erik用能力抓住船艏衝角，使出全身力量往左推，逼使戰船轉向。戰船在最後一刻錯過目標，從船尾數尺後方錯開。但兩艘船已經夠接近了，Erik清楚聽見下令槳手轉向的吆喝聲。槳帆船小幅度打轉，修正方向，很快地又追上來。Erik用力扯住金屬衝角，往後推，逼敵船減速的同時，利用反作用力讓小船加速。然而，在甩開敵方之前，戰船上有人拋出爪鉤，攀住Blackbird的船尾。

_**掩護我！** _

Tessa的聲音突然響起在Erik腦內。

Erik還來不及反應，他看見Tessa縱身一躍，從船尾跳上相距不過五尺的戰船。她揮舞手裡的短斧，斬斷繫著爪鉤的纜繩，緊接著那把斧頭砍進離她最近敵人的脖子。Erik為她撥去每一支射向她的箭矢，以及每一柄砍向她的利刃。Tessa抓住船桅繩網，身手矯捷爬上桅杆瞭望臺，她手中白刃一閃，鮮血從弓箭手的頸側噴出。她搶過死者的短弓和箭袋，接著將屍體往下一拋，砸向攀在繩網上的追兵。她拉弓搭箭，接連射倒數人，最後射向火盆，火盆翻倒，盛裝的熱油潑灑在甲板上，甲板立刻起火。

Erik一面用能力控制兩船的距離，一面為Tessa擋掉刀箭。他又驚又喜看著她如入無人之境殺遍敵船，誰能想到年輕蜂農的身手竟然不輸給最勇猛的戰士！

跟在後方的戰船陷入混亂之際，Blackbird已經追上另外一艘戰船。

Erik發現那艘受制商船的外型雖似地獄火堡常見的快船，但桅杆上掛的旗幟不是地獄火堡的黑底紅烈焰——黑底紅火山，那是吉諾沙加塔島！

「Tessa！那是吉諾沙商船！我必須上那艘船！」他掉頭大吼，也不知道Tessa能不能聽見。

 _是的，Erik閣下。_ Tessa回答。她的聲音依舊冷靜，一點也不像陷入戰鬥狂熱的戰士。

Erik快步走向左舷，他看到Amparo雙手各持短劍，緊緊跟了上來。

「妳留在這裡。」他下令：「別讓任何人爬上Blackbird。」

私人護衛遲疑了一秒才答腔：「遵命。」

Erik催動能力，抓住槳帆船的船錨，他跳過船舷，藉由金屬船錨拉著他飄向戰船，平穩落在甲板。

甲板上，全副武裝的戰士們已經準備好迎戰。但他們不知道保護他們的金屬盔甲竟成為奪命牢籠，Erik全神貫注在每一塊他能感應到的金屬，他握緊拳頭，收攏對金屬的控制，接下來的數分鐘之內，整艘戰船充斥著金屬變形聲、骨頭碎裂聲、以及震耳欲聾的淒厲慘叫。但他什麼都沒有聽到，心中一片空白，在戰場上，對敵人仁慈就是自尋死路。

直到Erik再也感應不到船上還有移動中的金屬，他才終於放鬆對能力的掌控。整艘戰船安靜無聲，甲板上橫七豎八躺著數十具血肉模糊的屍體，他的靴子踏在海水、鮮血、腦漿、尿液混合的液體。

Erik解開船錨的絞盤，讓鐵錨沉入海中。他踏上船舷，跳向吉諾沙快船。他瞥見船殼上漆著船名：Silver。一登上甲板，他立刻解開攀住船舷的爪鉤，扭曲變形的鐵塊落入海裡。

交戰後的慘況令人無法判斷究竟是哪一方占上風，甲板上沒有活人，船員的屍體和慘死的戰士數目不相上下。Erik彎下腰檢查屍體，試圖尋找生者，過了數分鐘，他聽見身後傳來腳步拖行的聲音。他轉過身，只見一名黑髮青年歪歪斜斜朝他走來。滿身是血的青年舉起手裡的彎刀，擺出備戰的姿勢。

但Erik認得他。他見過黑髮青年幾次，有著烏黑捲髮、深邃五官、古銅色肌膚的健壯Alpha總吸引不少仰慕的眼神，在Erik的記憶裡，他總是意氣風發，如此狼狽的模樣倒從來沒看過。

Erik攤開雙手，表示沒有敵意，「Nadir。是我，Erik。Erik Lehnsherr。」

Nadir困惑地瞪著Erik。隔了好一會，他才眨了眨眼，滿臉難以置信問道：「Erik閣下？」

「是的。」Erik點頭，「你認出我了嗎？⋯⋯我參加過你的婚禮。你和Magda的婚禮。」

「⋯⋯啊！ **Erik閣下！** 」哐噹一聲，Nadir手一鬆，彎刀掉落甲板。他身子一歪，看似虛脫，必須伸手扶住船壁才能站穩。他不知在哭還是在笑，還是又哭又笑，他朝甲板底下大吼：「喂！出來吧！我們安全了。」

片刻之後，甲板下方的船員陸陸續續爬出艙口。船員們滿身血污，驚神未定的模樣顯示還沒從剛才的惡戰之中恢復，他們認出了Erik，七嘴八舌詢問他是否帶來了西徹斯特的戰船。

「Erik！」

有人喊他的名字。

Erik全身僵硬，他震驚地盯著朝他快步奔來的年輕女子。

「 _Ruth？_ 妳怎麼會在這裡？」

Ruth來到Erik跟前，姐弟兩人張開手臂緊緊擁抱對方。

「 ** _感謝老天！你平安無事！_** ⋯⋯我聽說你丈夫發生的事了。我們都很遺憾。我們焦急等待你的消息，但你一直都沒有送來隻字片語。母親很擔心你，伯父又走不開，所以我跟著Silver出海，前往西徹斯特。我們在長灣靠岸，但Summers家的人說你已經回吉諾沙了。我們停留了幾天，打聽到的消息都說你已經跟隨Shaw的船離開了。等到Silver裝卸完畢貨物和補給品，我們便出海返航⋯⋯沒想到我們竟然在這裡遭遇Essex的戰船！喔！Erik！還好你趕到！」

_Erik閣下。_

Tessa的聲音響起時，Erik猛然意識到，剛剛他完全忘記了Blackbrid以及那艘小船上的人。他連忙抬頭張望。幾乎沒有破損的雙桅小帆船出現在Silver的右舷，在小船的後方，是一艘已無動力的戰船，落在更遠的後方則是一艘被火舌吞噬的槳帆船。

Gavin拋出爪鉤抓住Silver的船舷，Amparo和Cleto搭上木板，方便兩艘船的船員們通行。Tessa背著大木箱登上吉諾沙商船，她打開木箱，翻出草藥和乾淨的布料，受輕傷的船員在她的指示下，協助清洗重傷同伴的傷口，最後再由她親手蓋上添加蜂蜜的草藥敷料，並且包紮傷處。當旁人稱讚她時，Tessa謙虛地說，她曾經向西徹斯特最好的醫生學習醫藥知識。

Silver失去了三分之二的船員，再加上船體受損，即使經過緊急修補，他們仍必須盡快找港口停泊修復。經過簡短的商議，他們決定前往位於喀拉達三角洲的地獄火堡，Blackbird將會同行，沿途照看他們。

當時，沒人能事先預料到，兩天後他們接近喀拉達三角洲的時候，看見的景象竟是數十艘戰船包圍喀拉達河口。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 從一開始就知道這幾章會是挑戰，事實證明果不其然（遠目）
> 
> 這篇出現的幾艘船都有年代誤植之嫌——事實上，「雙桅小帆船（Ketch）」中世紀還沒出現，因此Blackbird在我想像中大約是維京商船（Knarr）和俄羅斯雙桅極地帆船（Koch）的混合體；Shaw的三桅帆船Caspartina和吉諾沙快船近似十五世紀才出現的卡拉維爾帆船（Caravel）；至於槳帆船（Galley）則是從西元前直到風帆時代仍盛行的戰船，這倒沒什麼問題。
> 
> 番外：[Behind the Blue Eyes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383264/chapters/24233412) 少年Charles和Malik，以及西徹斯特和外島的昔日恩怨。


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上次更新了 [番外篇](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383264/chapters/24233412)，少年Charles和「老將軍」Malik相遇的往事，有興趣可以看看。

吉諾沙人相信他們未來的領主是一位好學不倦、沉著冷靜、寬容大度的年輕Beta女性，然而在Erik心中，長他一歲的姊姊Ruth是個資質中上、性情溫吞、耳根子軟的濫好人。因此，當他得知Ruth竟然瞞著家人偷偷摸摸登上前往西徹斯特的商船，只為了與音訊全無的弟弟取得聯繫，Erik驚訝之餘也感動不已。

從小姐弟倆的感情雖然不差卻也不算特別親近，成年之前他們跟隨相同的家庭教師學習閱讀書寫、天文地理、以及政治律法，成年以後伯父把Ruth帶在身邊，讓她及早熟悉政務，至於Erik則在母親的反對聲中加入軍隊。身為Omega，族人對他的期許並非上戰場殺敵，而是締結一樁好的婚事並且生下血統高貴的繼承人；但Erik很清楚自己的「能力」應該有更好的發揮空間。Ruth始終支持他，她好幾次幫弟弟說服母親改變心意，甚至當Erik跟隨船隊駐紮在加塔島受訓的期間，與島上一位船主的女兒相戀的八卦流言傳到家人耳中，來訪的Ruth還纏著他，央求弟弟介紹他的情人。一旦她確信Magda並非抱持有利可圖的盤算接近Erik，這位天真爛漫的褐髮少女與她的弟弟真心相愛，Ruth分別親吻兩人的臉頰，又給了他們貌似接納的擁抱。（儘管數天後Erik和姊姊單獨相處時，Ruth悠悠嘆了口氣，語重心長提醒他，別忘記身為Lehnsherr家族一員必須負擔的責任。）

小時候Erik曾經羨慕姊姊身為吉諾沙的繼承人，然而隨著年紀增長，他漸漸瞭解到領主這個頭銜附加的重量。今日Erik依舊羨慕姊姊，但同時他也慶幸自己不須肩負繼承人的責任，他擁有較多的自由追求自己心生嚮往的事物。

好不容易安頓妥當受傷的船員們，Erik、Ruth、以及Stavros夫婦離開商船Silver，圍坐在Blackbird的甲板上，啜飲啤酒穩定心神，一面交換資訊。Stavros夫婦這時才對Erik完全坦白，沙連城變故之後，他們暫緩返航計畫留在西徹斯特，理由除了為他效力，還得確保西徹斯特與吉諾沙之間的商船如期出港，帶著貨物以及他們的報告。吉諾沙不願介入西徹斯特內戰，卻也不願失去北方的新盟友，同時吉諾沙領主的姪子絕不能落入西徹斯特人手中，以免某些家族將他作為人質要脅吉諾沙。（然則實際的情況是Charles的手下們太過於熱衷把Erik送走，直嚷著他留在西徹斯特不安全，根本沒人想到還可以利用Erik獲取吉諾沙的支援。）

Ruth說，打從半年前，來訪的西徹斯特船隊送來Charles的手札，信件內容使母親又驚又怒，出使西徹斯特的Roehm不但未能事先查明Charles的殘疾、也沒摸清西徹斯特政治局勢，伯父難得動怒，將Roehm逐出吉諾沙本島，並且改派親信Stavros夫婦出使西徹斯特。只不過Stavros夫婦傳回的消息讓人憂慮加重，以致於越來越多人批評伯父將Erik送往西徹斯特與Xavier完婚的 _草率決定_ ，尤其西徹斯特內戰的導火線「沙連城事變」，Erik更是身處風暴中心，差點沒法脫身。曾經明言反對這樁聯姻的Bruno，此刻睿智地保持沉默；反倒Demi出聲為她沒見過面的人說好話，「多虧了Xavier過去的聲望以及他在西徹斯特沿海家族之間的影響力，才讓Erik閣下順利離開沙連城那個是非之地。」

由於Stavros夫婦遲遲未歸，也沒能如計畫帶Erik返航，Ruth找上了加塔島的商船隊，生性浪漫的Nadir稱讚Ruth的勇氣和冒險精神，這個不明白事態嚴重的愚蠢傢伙竟然協助吉諾沙的繼承人登上自家商船，混在船員之中一起出航。然而Silver還沒抵達西徹斯特，Ruth的身分就被揭穿了。吉諾沙人向來欣賞冒險犯難的勇氣，除了船長委婉地責備了她幾句，其他人反倒對這位關心弟弟的姊姊照顧有加。Silver北上的航程一路平順，他們在長灣鎮停泊的期間也沒遭到刁難，鎮守長灣的Summers家對吉諾沙人十分禮遇，儘管Ruth覺得西徹斯特人沒傳聞中的直率，他們說起話來不懂得轉彎，但他們藏得住秘密，只消打定主意守密，怎麼樣哄勸誘逼都無法讓他們開口吐實。

然而Silver的好運似乎在回程時用罄，他們出海後碰上暴風雨，傾盆大雨澆灌而下，掀起的巨浪幾乎把船翻覆，雷電劈在桅杆頂端的藍白色火光令人膽戰心驚，經過一夜折騰，好在天亮後風雨漸歇，船員們終於能喘口氣。怎知，隔了一天，偏離航道的商船在近海碰上了船桅沒有懸掛旗幟的小型槳帆船，也不曉得是那是海盜，還是Essex的私掠船，Silver的船員使出渾身解數想要逃往外海，因為吉諾沙的繼承人在船上，她絕對不能落入海盜或Essex的手中。但那兩艘戰船還是追上了，船員們奮力抵抗，但人數與武器的劣勢很快就讓他們嘗到苦頭，甚至連船長也在混戰中身亡。就在絕望之際，一艘絕非戰船的黑色雙桅小帆船出現在東北方海面上⋯⋯

這天夜裡，Ruth留在Erik的艙房，Erik把床鋪讓給姊姊，自己則爬上Cleto為他架好的吊床。Ruth猶豫地問起Charles，Erik不得不回答。

他發覺談論Charles沒有原先想像的心痛，在他意識到之前，他已經從他們在白雪紛飛的隘口相遇的那一刻說起，那天稍晚Charles邀請Erik在庭院雪景中對酌，將他的身體限制誠實告訴未婚夫，並給Erik悔婚的機會。但Erik依舊選擇了Charles，當時他的主要考量在於Charles待人友善、性格溫和、沒有壓迫感也不具威脅性，是個「較安全」的人選。婚後他們在偏僻的北沙連河谷度過數月平靜的鄉間生活，Erik在不知不覺之中愛上他的丈夫，他們一起旅行，騎馬或乘車漫遊在山間，以及搭船渡海登上外島，一切都很美好，直到沙連城事變⋯⋯

Erik說得口乾舌燥，他略過事發當晚的細節，輕描淡寫帶過他獨居在沙連城廢墟的半個月，直接跳到他和Stavros夫婦在莫爾登重逢。他躊躇了好一會，最後才提起Charles的情書和關於命運的預言。

他想要恨Charles，恨他用誠懇的表象掩飾關鍵的秘密。但他沒辦法，他不知道該如何狠下心憎恨一個深愛他且心甘情願為他犧牲性命的人。

Ruth緊緊握住弟弟的手，「你的丈夫是個自私的人。」

_哦？_

「他想要得到你的心，即便最後留下你獨自傷心。」

「⋯⋯對，Charles是個自私的混帳。」Erik同意。

「但他確實愛你，是吧？」Ruth說：「聽說他待你很好。」

「是的，Charles是個好情人。」

「但他⋯⋯他是個好丈夫嗎？」Ruth吞吞吐吐問：「我聽到一些謠言⋯⋯關於他、他沒辦法⋯⋯你們有⋯⋯你們的婚姻有生效嗎？」

Erik簡短回答：「Charles和我的婚姻確確實實有效。」他忍不住皺眉，納悶她到底是從哪裡聽來這種謠言的？畢竟，在西徹斯特，他們的「名聲」可是像春天的兔子交配個不停。見Ruth半信半疑，Erik進一步解釋：「不過，謠言有幾分根據——Charles的傷勢使他無法隨心所欲控制身體，但我們的婚姻具有法律上結合的效力。這是毋庸置疑的。」

Ruth輕聲道：「既然你都這麼說了，我當然相信你⋯⋯Bruno稱讚你的丈夫是個風度翩翩的美男子，即使坐在輪椅上也無損他的魅力。Erik，我從不懷疑你愛他，你總是被耀眼的人吸引，更何況他真心愛你，你自然會想要回報這份情感。」她嘆了一口氣，「真希望我有機會和他見面。」

「⋯⋯我也希望。我相信妳會喜歡他的。」

Erik向姊姊問起吉諾沙的近況，聽到家鄉的親人一切安好，令他感到些許慰藉。Erik離家後，Ruth變成母親關愛嘮叨的唯一接收端，她積極為女兒物色合適的婚姻對象，在Ruth的求婚者當中，母親屬意財富與地位皆備的Wyngarde家族，伯父則偏心Stavros家的兒子，至於姊姊本人的意思，她笑而不答，反倒岔開話題，說起家鄉戰後重建的進展，西徹斯特帶來的鐵礦和木材使得工程順利進行，以及他們的造船技術令人驚豔，北方人採用搭接法建造，船殼的木板如瓦片般堆疊，堅固的狹長船體既能行駛在河流也能抵擋海上的強風大浪，不但能作為商船，也能用於戰爭，怪不得西徹斯特船隊稱霸喀拉達河以北的海域。Erik偷偷懷疑姊姊是不是看上了哪個西徹斯特訪客，又或者某位手藝高明的造船工匠。

隔天早上，Erik陪同Ruth回到受損的商船Silver。由於Silver的船醫不幸身亡，自稱學習過醫藥知識的Tessa二話不說擔起照顧傷者的任務。在充當醫務室的船艙裡，Erik意外撞見Bruno，他捲起衣袖，跟在Tessa身旁，為她遞水盆、送毛巾、對受傷船員噓寒問暖。 _看來Bruno不只懂得花言巧語迎合上位者，他還懂得如何攏絡底下的人。_ Erik暗暗想道。

等Tessa的工作告一段落，他們一起返回雙桅小帆船，在甲板上Erik終於逮到機會質問她。

「Tessa。」

「是的，閣下？」Tessa停下腳步，恭敬應道。

「妳說妳沒有海戰的經驗，但昨天妳的表現不輸給身經百戰的士兵。」Erik問：「究竟是我誤會了妳的意思，還是妳有什麼話沒告訴我？」

面對Erik的質問，Tessa面不改色回答：「閣下，過去我只有在陸上的實戰經歷，然而我曾經在梅亞島接受過一年的海戰訓練。」

「梅亞島⋯⋯老將軍Malik？」

「是的。」Tessa點頭，「我有幸在Malik底下接受指導。」

那位旅居遙遠北方的吉諾沙人令Erik印象深刻，Malik絕口不提自己在吉諾沙的過往，當Erik問起他的姓氏，Malik擺擺手，推搪說：「我不是貴族，Erik閣下，你不可能聽過我的名字。」

在外島人的心中，Malik是個傳奇人物，二十年前他率領島嶼盟軍擊敗西徹斯特船隊，至今仍是外島人津津樂道的輝煌戰績。但梅亞島與西徹斯特簽訂和平協議之後，Malik竟為西徹斯特訓練船隊，即便所有人都曉得那是和議的其一附帶條件，好些外島人至今仍無法原諒Malik「變節」。

數個月前Erik拜訪梅亞島時，適逢海豹狩獵季結束、戰船訓練開始之前，因此他無緣見識船隊演練的盛況。據說每年夏秋之間來到梅亞島受訓的，除了沿海家族的戰船、梅亞島民兵、還有其他外海島嶼的戰士。Malik大笑道，「與其說訓練，還不如說來自西徹斯特各地的老粗們聚集在島上喝酒同樂，酒醒時才想到應該抓起武器和木槳跳上戰船參加編隊演練。」另外，Malik也謙虛地說，他所做的沒什麼大不了，充其量將南方常見的戰術帶到西徹斯特重現罷了；不過Charles對Malik推崇備至，聲稱西徹斯特所向披靡的船隊直到Malik加入之後才完整成形。

 _如果Tessa曾在梅亞島受訓，那麼這位擔任聯絡人的蜂農，她的真實身分應是貝森島的能力者戰士。_ Erik思忖道， _Elizabeth Braddock派她隨行的 **真正** 考量到底是什麼？難道她不希望身手不凡的能力者戰士留在莫爾登為他們效力嗎？⋯⋯不，還是說，貝森島民雖然與Braddock家族友好，卻不打算在西徹斯特內戰中支持他們？_

第三日近午，他們接近目的地獄火堡。Blackbird和Silver隔著近海與五里外的喀拉達河口相望，橫在中間的是數十艘槳帆船和小型划槳船組成的船隊，船桅飄揚著白底紅色菱形的旗幟，那是Essex的戰船隊。

Erik胃部一陣糾結，算算Shaw跟瞬移者Azazel趕回地獄火堡已經過了四天，Essex船隊仍集結在喀拉達河口，這表示戰況陷入膠著，還是地獄火堡已經⋯⋯？

「Erik閣下！」Gavin大喊。

Erik順著船夫手指的方向望去，Blackbird的右舷前方，西南方約四十里外的島嶼燃起烽火信號。那是阿托米克島。阿托米克擁有一座面向外海的隱蔽良港，地獄火堡為了戰略地位和商業利益，數十年前占領這座島嶼，作為戰船基地，保護往來地獄火堡的商船航道。過去地獄火堡遭到攻擊時，吉諾沙的增援和物資都送先運往阿托米克，再由當地的船隻送至喀拉達河南岸的地獄火堡。

Erik瞇起眼，他只看到白色的烽火濃煙自陸面緩緩上升，島嶼周遭只有零星小船，沒有大型戰船。「Tessa。」他朝隨船的聯絡人喊了一聲，接著在心裡問： _妳可以感應到阿托米克的情況嗎？_

Tessa朝他微微點頭，然後她閉上眼，疑似集中精神使用感應能力。過了一會，Tessa回答： _阿托米克島不是戰場。_ 隔了片刻，她睜開眼，又說： _島上有兩位能力者，其中一名能吸收他人的生命力，另外一名能操控火焰。_

Erik沒聽過前者，但後者極有可能是他認識的人。 _那位控火能力者是吉諾沙人嗎？_

_我不清楚，只知道那位能力者是脾氣火爆的年輕Beta男性。閣下希望我查明嗎？_

_沒關係，我想我已經知道他的身分了。_

如果控火能力者正是Pyro，那表示吉諾沙的援軍已經抵達阿托米克。Erik提議他們應該改變航向，前往阿托米克島。Silver的大副Nadir——現在是代理船長——立刻附和，勢單力薄的兩艘船恐怕無法突破戰船封鎖的河口抵達地獄火堡，船體嚴重受損的Silver航行在海上的大風大浪已經夠驚險，更別提戰船衝撞。

三個小時之後，Blackbird和Silver接近阿托米克島。阿托米克是藍色海面上一塊點綴著斑駁深綠的褐色陸地，島上的制高點佇立一座與岩石融為一體的棕色堡壘，山腳下環繞一圈灰白色的村莊，村外是稀疏的灌木林和草地，綠草延伸至棕色沙灘。

兩艘划槳小船從陸地接近訪客，先確認他們是友是敵，並問明他們的來意。島民告訴Erik，他們願意收留遇難的吉諾沙人，但戰爭期間所有人都不得任意離港，待Erik點頭表示接受條件，他們才帶領兩艘帆船繞過海岬，進入阿托米克大港。海港內停泊超過二十艘戰船——三桅帆船Caspartina也在這裡！——槳帆船的桅杆上已經裝配船帆和索具，船槳也已到位，看似隨時都能出海支援對岸的地獄火堡。

小船穿梭在港灣內，將戰船的規格和數量算得清清楚楚。Erik在心中想著： _出於戰略考量，當然不能放任何人隨意進出港口！_ 他瞄了Tessa一眼，發現她不動聲色打量地獄火堡的戰船。心靈感應者無疑是優秀的間諜，他們能取得防守最嚴密的軍事情報，並且藉由能力傳遞出去，Erik不禁懷疑自己帶了一位西徹斯特間諜同行，但現在改變心意已經太遲了。

內港停靠一艘吉諾沙快船，碼頭上一個人跳上跳下，還朝他們猛揮手。站在船艏的Erik立刻認出那就是Pyro——本名John Allerdyce的少年戰士不喜歡別人喊他的本名，偏好使用綽號Pyro——在他身旁是數名吉諾沙船員，大概是他們聽到消息，特地趕來港口迎接同鄉。見到Erik讓吉諾沙人又驚又喜，他們認定Erik是特地從西徹斯特趕來支援的，他們爭先恐後擠到Erik跟前，爭相表明願意跟隨他作戰的決心；但當吉諾沙人看到Ruth竟也來到前線，大夥都嚇了一跳。

兩位Lehnsherr同時現身在阿托米克引來了高度關切，阿托米克的指揮官Trevor Fitzroy派人來到港口，用馬匹和衛士護送一行人前去堡壘。Silver的船員決定留在港口趕工搶修船體，接受邀請上馬的只有Pyro、Lehnsherr姐弟、Stavros夫婦、以及他們的私人護衛Amparo，Erik遲疑了一下才指示Tessa一起跟去。

隊伍行進的速度相當快，他們經由村外的轍道，縱馬奔向山丘。原本Erik有點擔心Demi夫人，但他發現她在馬鞍上相當自在，看似習慣於策馬飛奔；反倒Bruno渾身僵硬，臉上的驚惶表情顯示他擔心自己隨時會墜馬。

他們在夕陽中趕到堡壘，Trevor Fitzroy親自出來迎接吉諾沙的貴客。Fitzroy身材瘦小，頂上的短短捲髮和下巴的山羊鬍都染成醒目的綠色。據說他原本是名海盜，得到Shaw重用，任命他為阿托米克總督，管理地獄火堡的第二船隊，默許他不時派遣船隻出海洗劫沿岸的城鎮村落。

Fitzroy敷衍地說了幾句表示歡迎的場面話，接著他氣沖沖指使僕役安頓好客人，然後暴躁地轉身離去。貌似僕役長的中年男子連忙上前向他們道歉，解釋說戰況吃緊令所有人焦躁不安，還有戰時食物都是配給的，晚餐會放在托盤上送到各位的房間。Pyro趕緊追上Fitzroy，附在他耳旁說了些什麼。Fitzroy停下腳步，回過頭，還算有禮貌地通知Erik出席半小時後舉行的軍事會議。

他們分得位在二樓的兩間客房，Erik根本沒時間休息，僕役伺候他洗手洗臉之後，就領著他爬上塔樓，走進一間燈火通明的小廳室。

小會議室裡只有兩個人，Fitzroy和一位黑髮女子站在長桌旁，對著桌面指點比劃。直到僕役報上Erik的名字，那兩人才抬頭看向門口。Fitzroy朝他招手。Erik一走進廳室，門板在他背後關上。

Fitzroy為他介紹道，黑髮女子是第二船隊的指揮官Gallio，明日清晨她將率領船隊出擊。Gallio個頭嬌小但氣勢十足，她指著桌上攤開的地圖，對Erik大略講述他們的作戰計劃：第二船隊將正面攻擊部署在喀拉達河口的Essex戰船，突破海上包圍，打開地獄火堡的港口，好讓來自外海的補給船隻出入。

Erik這才獲悉Essex家族並非趁地獄火堡領主遠行的期間發動奇襲，事實上這是一場策劃已久的軍事行動。一個月前Essex的軍隊在南方沼澤邊緣聚集，由於規模不大，地獄火堡雖然發出警訊給Shaw，但城裡並未太過緊張，由於Essex的游擊騎兵三不五時騷擾雙方接壤的地帶。直到半個月前，大批戰船從南方載著士兵和輜重在喀拉達河北岸登陸，在Stryker的領地上建立進攻基地，控制喀拉達河口，同時從陸地與海面包圍地獄火堡。Shaw和他的旗艦Caspartina遠在西徹斯特，而地獄火堡第一船隊的戰船全數被鎖在封閉的港內無法出航，現在他們能倚賴的只有阿托米克的第二船隊，以及吉諾沙和西徹斯特的盟友，援軍從外海進攻時，他們伺機出港夾擊。

 _西徹斯特正忙著內戰，根本無暇派遣船隊支援。_ Erik陰沉地想道。他隱隱約約覺得，這兩件事搞不好有關聯——Stryker策動高地家族密謀沙連城刺殺行動，成功離間高地家族與沿海勢力，釀成西徹斯特內戰；於此同時，Stryker與南方的Essex聯手攻打地獄火堡，西徹斯特沒有能力派出戰船，三方結盟形同虛設。一旦地獄火堡陷落，吉諾沙和西徹斯特的聯盟不攻自破。

Erik二話不說決定參戰。

Fitzroy貌似欣慰猛點頭，Gallio則開始和他討論戰船編隊的細節。他們決議讓Erik搭乘輕巧快速的雙桅小帆船Blackbird跟在主船隊後方，另一位吉諾沙能力者Pyro也在這個位置，他們的任務是在主要衝撞之後，保護剩餘的戰船和士兵們突圍搶灘。

將近兩個小時的會議結束之後，Erik回到房間，告訴姊姊這個消息。

Ruth看起來一點也不驚訝，她既擔憂又難過地拉起Erik的手，「你是戰士，Erik，我不會勸阻你上戰場。那是你的使命。可是⋯⋯請你想著母親、伯父、還有我，我們都在等你回到吉諾沙。」

「這是自然的。」

Ruth緊緊握住Erik的手不放，「我想說的是⋯⋯Bruno擔心你想不開，打算追隨你的丈夫——」

 _該死的Bruno，你這妖言惑眾的雜種。_ 「別聽他胡說八道。」Erik咬牙怒斥。但他心底有個角落稍稍鬆動，過去兩個月如果不是他全心全意等待失蹤的Charles突然現身，他會不會萌生殉情的念頭？

Erik用力甩開那個不祥的想法。

「Ruth，妳還記得嗎？當年我決定從軍時，母親堅決反對，妳和我是如何說服她的？」

Ruth淒然一笑，「你說，『將來有一天姊姊會成為吉諾沙領主，而我將是她麾下最忠誠的將軍。』」

Erik低下頭，把姊姊的手放到嘴邊，用嘴唇輕碰了一下她的手背。

「Ruth Lehnsherr，這是我為妳的第一戰。」

Ruth閉上眼，用力抿著發白的嘴唇，眼淚撲簌簌滑落。當她開口時，她的聲音輕輕顫抖，「Erik Lehnsherr，你將代表吉諾沙出戰，營救我們的盟友地獄火堡。」她掂起腳尖，親吻Erik的臉頰，在他的雙頰留下淚水的唇印。

Erik前往Stavros夫婦的房間向他們道別，拜託他們照顧Ruth以及Silver的船員，最後叮嚀Bruno不要造謠生事，徒增別人困擾。

船隊指揮官Gallio派人護送Erik返回港口，為明日黎明出航做好準備。Tessa自告奮勇跟隨Erik上戰場，見識過她不凡身手的Erik點頭應允。他們在舉著火把的騎兵陪同下回到港口，Erik接受指揮官的安排，迎接六名善戰的阿托米克水手登上雙桅小帆船。Gavin不願意下船，執意由他掌舵，Erik只能同意。更何況，每艘戰船都需要技術熟練的舵手，Gavin對小船操控的熟悉程度，使他成為這個崗位的不二人選。

碼頭邊的工人幫忙卸下Blackbird船艙內為遠航準備的大部分食物，只留下少量乾糧、清水、以及啤酒，接著又將刀劍、弩弓、箭矢、燃油、繩索、鉤爪、繩網等武器和工具搬上船。工人們一直忙到深夜，裝載工作結束後，Erik打開沒帶上船的酒囊，慰勞辛苦的碼頭工人們。

Tessa和Gavin靠在船舷，一面喝酒一面撕咬發酵醃漬魚乾。Erik走了過去，從他們手中分到一小片魚乾。在Gavin的詫異注視下，Erik細細咀嚼味道令人作嘔的發酵醃漬魚乾。這種噁心的食物讓他想起西徹斯特，也想起Charles——在他們首次一起用餐時，體貼的Charles就注意到Erik不喜歡這種食物。

和Charles共度的半年，永遠都會是Erik心底最美好的一段回憶。不論甜蜜時光有多麽短暫，分離後的心痛有多麽難熬，這一切都值得，他不會拿任何東西交換那半年。Erik慶幸自己捨棄悔婚選項與身有殘疾的Charles完婚、慶幸自己在新婚夜因心懷愧疚而接受了Charles的求歡、慶幸自己被風度翩翩的Charles迷得暈頭轉向不在乎他的身體限制、慶幸他們在分離之前有機會互表心意。

_Charles，有幸遇見你，與你結褵，我也沒有遺憾了。_

如果時光倒流，Erik得到機會再選一次，他依舊會選擇和Charles結婚——但這一次，他不會再浪費半個月和Charles賭氣，當Charles建議他另找情人時，他會直接拒絕，並且提議說他們可以收養孩子，不需要再煩惱生育的問題。當預言的日子到來，他不會任由Charles把他推開，他會留在Charles身邊，拚死命保護那位不良於行的學者。

Erik回到艙房，躺在床板上閉目養神。他把裝有情書的空心鐵管放在胸前，貼著自己的心口。Erik突然想起，那對沒有血緣關係的三兄妹千方百計阻止 _他_ 涉險，背後的考量莫非是避免Charles被他拖下水的可能性？

「⋯⋯Charles，你這個自以為是的自私混帳。」

天空還沒發白，阿托米克大港已經被點燃的無數火把照得亮如白晝。人們聚集在岸上，目送戰船出港。人群裡應該有姊姊和Stavos夫婦，但Erik沒有費神搜尋。

打頭陣的三十艘狹長型槳帆船捻熄船上的燈火，在黑暗中依序出港；跟在後頭的是八艘重型槳帆船和三桅帆船Caspartina的主船隊；最後則是由兩艘重型槳帆船、二十多艘單桅帆船以及其他形制船隻組成的預備隊，Erik的雙桅小帆船和Pyro搭乘的吉諾沙快船都在此編隊，預備隊的指揮官是一位年紀足以當Erik祖母的枯瘦老婦，據說她參加過的戰役比阿托米克現役將領們加起來的總合都還多，她能快速判斷情勢且下達準確的指令，豐富經驗使她具備分隊指揮官的資格，而不只因為她是Gallio家的長輩。

Blackbird的船桅上掛起代表吉諾沙Lehnsherr家的緋紅色三叉戟紫帆，Erik親手將繡有交叉銀色松枝的藍色旗幟綁在桅杆頂端。

當他從半空中輕輕飄下落在甲板，小船上的成員們全都聚集在他的面前，等候他發號施令。Erik向每一個人握手致意，他的視線在Gavin和Tessa身上停留了比較久——他們都穿上黑色皮甲，精確來說，西徹斯特常見的那種皮甲，彷彿這兩人從莫爾登出發前就已為參戰做了準備。Erik注意到Gavin消瘦了一圈，少了毛皮大衣，這位吃足苦頭的貝森島船夫看起來有些單薄。他拍了拍Gavin的肩膀以示激勵，接下來的航程裡，Gavin的駕船技術將面臨嚴酷的考驗，而船上人的生死全繫於他的表現。

Blackbird由兩艘小型划槳船拖行出港，加入船隊，數十艘戰船在黑暗的大海中一同航向喀拉達河口。

頭戴鋼盔、身穿軟鋼胸甲的Erik挺直背脊站在雙桅小帆船的船艏。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~下回預告：火燒黑水河~~  
>  「夏天」原本預計六章，至多八章。現在已經寫了六章，但沒完沒了的夏天還沒結束啊！（崩潰）  
> 重修大綱，「沒完沒了的夏天」可能還有六章。夏天結束時Charles就會回歸，真希望我能撐到那時候⋯⋯
> 
> 題外話，找資料時讀了《海洋帝國》，雖然書中的年代是十六世紀，火砲已經廣泛應用於戰爭，但在搭載火砲的大型風帆船成為海戰主流之前，槳帆船還真是殘酷的古老戰爭機器。


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **警告** ：血腥描述。

矗立在喀拉達河口南岸的地獄火堡是一座固若金湯的城市，綿延百餘里的河口溼地與樹林沼澤環繞這座紅色堡壘，形成一道天然屏障，從陸上進攻的軍隊無法在低窪沼澤久留，除了面臨補給線過長的困境，蚊蟲和傳染病帶來的傷亡經常超越守軍的威脅。堡壘西面的城牆延伸至海濱的潟湖港灣，將海港與城堡的防衛連為一體，潟湖外的沙洲建有厚實的堤道，保護港灣不受風浪侵襲以及敵船攻擊。北側堤道的「黑岩塔」和南側堤道的「白岩塔」平時駐有衛兵，高塔內的石弩可發射長達兩尺的鋼鐵弩箭，威力足以射穿戰船。堤道底端的兩座防塔扼住海港入口，每當碰上來自外海的進犯，雙塔間拉起一對鐵鍊封鎖港口，阻絕敵船入港。

但這一次，由於Essex家族和Stryker家族之間的停戰協議，Essex得以在喀拉達河北岸建立據點，他們的戰船雖不敢冒然接近地獄火堡防塔的射程，但能在外海攔截西徹斯特、阿托米克、以及吉諾沙的援軍，並且切斷海上補給，完成地獄火堡圍城戰術的最後一塊拼圖。

Shaw下令停泊於阿托米克的第二船隊在Essex軍隊全數集結之前擊退敵軍部署在喀拉達河口的戰船，一旦解除海上包圍，奪回海域的主控權，地獄火堡不但能透過海運取得物資、固守城池打持久戰，還能反過來劫掠Essex的補給船。可想而知Essex不會輕易將占有的優勢拱手讓人，他們必定傾全力迎戰地獄火堡的船隊。為達成大量摧毀敵船的目標，除了自家的能力者Janos，地獄火堡也請求吉諾沙派出能力者支援，於是破壞力強大的Pyro立刻搭乘快船出海北上阿托米克，與地獄火堡船隊並肩作戰。（Erik抵達阿托米克的時機不能更巧，再晚一天，迎接他的將會是喀拉達河口漂浮無數破碎船體和殘缺屍體的景象。）

從阿托米克出發的戰船藉著星空的指引，在黑暗之中安靜且迅速地駛向喀拉達河口，浪花水聲幾乎掩蓋壓得極低的吆喝與鼓點，船隊的高昂鬥志反映在自由槳手整齊劃一賣力划動槳葉，以及戰士們熱切地為交戰做好最後的準備，弓手上緊弓弦，未點燃的火盆已盛裝燃油，甲板走道上堆滿武器。分隊長穿戴甲冑，指揮戰船擺出戰鬥隊形，左右兩翼分別由三艘重型槳帆船和十艘狹長型槳帆船組成，中軍則是旗艦Caspartina、兩艘重型槳帆船、以及十艘狹長型槳帆船，老Callio指揮的預備隊分散在中軍和左翼後方，由於靠近喀拉達河北岸的這一側預期遭遇較猛烈的攻擊。

登上Blackbird的阿托米克水手將浸溼獸皮掛在船外，他們搬出兩副沉重的鋼弩，把浸過油的棉布綁在弩箭前端，並且磨利槍頭和戰斧。Tessa拾起一把十字弩，在手裡掂了掂，她轉動絞盤拉緊弓弦，看似滿意地把弩弓背在身上。Gavin挑了一柄鐵製釘頭錘，再回到掌舵的崗位。唯獨Erik依舊空手，對他而言，與其揮動自己手上的武器，還不如發動能力操控敵人身上或附近的金屬對付他們來得有效率。

航向戰場的途中，Erik回想起Malik曾經對他說過的一席話——

他們在梅亞島的第二晚，Charles和他還有Malik一家人圍坐在戶外的火堆，一面烤火一面喝酒閒聊。那晚Malik沒有喝醉酒失去意識，他侃侃而談，說起西徹斯特的大型風帆船和吃水極淺的傳統長船在戰略上如何與吉諾沙戰船搭配，Malik深諳喀拉達河南北數支主要船隊的戰術，甚至連海盜們的伎倆他也一清二楚，Malik毫無保留將自己的知識傾囊相授予Erik，據說他從不藏私的考量來自於擔心自己隨時都有可能酒醉失足落海溺斃，因此他必須把握機會將畢生經驗傳授給任何願意聆聽的人。

夜深時，Kaja夫人板起臉孔，催趕窩在養父身邊打盹的雙胞胎男孩上床睡覺。Malik先後親吻Timo和Jani的額頭，目送妻子一手牽起一個男孩走回屋裡的背影。Erik察覺到Charles努力掩飾滿心羨慕，他正想做點什麼安慰自己的丈夫，卻聽見Malik說：「任何神智清醒的指揮官都應該避免和敵軍在海上正面交戰，天氣、風向、海流等因素都會帶來難以預料的影響，尤其現在盛行火攻，火箭、火彈、火船這類的武器經常造成雙方大量死傷，交戰中 _幸運_ 沒被射死、砍死、燒死的人，跳海逃生卻往往淹死⋯⋯進攻就當如西徹斯特人，避開防守嚴密的港口要塞，利用長船送戰士搶灘登陸；防守船隊最理想的戰術則是誘騙敵軍進入己方要塞守軍的射程，從陸地夾擊。」

Malik說起逃跑、佯敗、詐降等戰術，滿是風霜的臉上沒半點慚色。起初Erik有些不以為然，他認為這位吉諾沙戰士沒有榮譽心，但當晚他們回到臥房就寢時，Charles悄聲對Erik解釋，Malik曾經以軍官、戰士、奴隸等不同身分參與過不同戰爭，而他來到西徹斯特之後領導的幾場戰役，底下的人多是民兵，這些人最重視的並非戰場上的光榮，而是保護自己的家人和財產，並且生還返家與親人團聚。

經Charles這麼一提醒，Erik開始以不同的角度看待Malik，也對戰術應用有了新的體悟。過去的經驗讓他學到軍隊的組成不全是重視榮耀的貴族軍官和戰士，還有許多為了軍餉、賞賜、戰利品的僱傭兵，這些人或許粗鄙、魯莽、毫無榮譽感，但為了生存而戰的傭兵通常經驗豐富且驍勇善戰。 _指揮官做戰術決定時不應該受限於自身的道德感或榮譽感。_ 他了解到： _就算Malik不喜歡自己做出的決定，但他的「正確決定」為他贏得了戰役和盟友的信任，甚至連他的敵人也不得不佩服他。_

Erik佇立在小船Blackbird的船艏，雙眼直視前方，現在他已經能看見海岸上的點點燈火，他們離戰場越來越近了。在喀拉達河口交戰，意味著戰場距離海岸咫尺之遙，河流北岸是Essex的基地、南岸是地獄火堡，Essex軍必定派遣部隊在北岸海邊，以遠程武器支援自己的戰船，並且宰殺怯戰跳船泅水逃往陸地的敵軍。 _我們應當避免進入Essex的陸軍射程⋯⋯Pyro絕對有能力在交戰時大量摧毀敵船，但雙方戰船衝撞擠成一團時，敵友不分的火焰是否也對我們造成極大的損傷？⋯⋯Callio有考慮過這點嗎？⋯⋯_

「Erik閣下。」

Tessa悄悄來到Erik身邊，附在他耳旁低語。

「什麼事？」Erik小聲問道。

「我沒辦法和你交談。」她用手指輕輕碰了一下Erik的頭盔。

片刻之後Erik了解她的意思： **他的鋼盔能夠阻斷心靈感應者的能力** 。

他摘下頭盔。

 _對岸有能力者。少說十名。_ 焦慮的情緒伴隨著每一個字傳入Erik腦內。

 _十名能力者？_ Erik在心中默數，就他所知地獄火堡起碼有三名能力者，另外七名都是Essex的爪牙嗎？

_Tessa，妳可以分辨那些能力者分屬於哪個陣營嗎？_

_恐怕沒辦法。_ Tessa回答： _我知道他們個別的特殊能力以及所在位置，但我無法斷定喀拉達河南岸的全都是地獄火堡的能力者——_

沿岸的光點瞬間倍增，閃爍的燈火連成一片，猶如沿著海岸展開的光帶。

_我們被發現了？_

_是的，Erik閣下。_

這是遲早的事。戰況吃緊時，瞭望塔上的守兵可不敢大意，熄滅船上的燈火摸黑渡海固然能為他們爭取到一點時間，但沒人預期他們能夠神不知鬼不覺接近海岸偷襲。

地獄火堡的旗艦Caspartina以及中軍的槳帆船點起了燈，左右兩翼的戰船以燈光為基準點，分別調整隊伍，使兩翼翼端稍稍超前於中軍。Erik認得這是地獄火堡戰船常見的新月陣型，以突出的左右翼端從側面包抄敵軍，攻擊敵船的舷側。他暗暗想道，Callio的計算相當細密，利用夜色熄燈突襲，敵人發現後點燃部分戰船的燈火，意圖使敵人少估戰船數量。

 _戴上頭盔吧，那能保護你。_ Tessa敦促道： _我會跟在閣下身後，若有必要就大聲嚷嚷。_

Erik依言戴上頭盔。Tessa說的沒錯，這頂鋼盔雖會切斷他們的聯繫，但也能保護Erik不受敵方能力者的潛在心靈攻擊。

在微光中，Erik發現Tessa左臉從額頭、眼角、延伸到下巴繪有三道如水波的藍色紋路，他相信那就是北方島嶼民族知名的戰鬥妝。不過Tessa的戰鬥妝和Raven的只有顏色相近，其餘沒半點相像。

海岸邊的光帶越來越寬厚，漸漸分離成兩部分，一部分靜止不動，另一部分搖曳閃爍且朝他們緩慢逼近——敵軍的戰船出動了。

天空泛著魚肚白，海上吹起東南風，船隊在戰鼓聲中乘風破浪前進。隨著兩軍越來越接近，Erik已經能看清敵方船艦的輪廓，Essex的戰船全都掛著白色風帆，白帆上的紅色菱形圖樣宛若一張血盆大口，六艘巨大的重型槳帆船分散在船隊中央，超過四十艘吃水較淺的輕型槳帆船緊隨在其後，一字排開，白帆在海面上綿延超過一里，宛如巨浪掀起的滔天浪花。

Erik思索道，前幾天Blackbird和Silver遭遇到的「重裝海盜」應該就是Essex的輕型槳帆船，那兩艘船可能是逃兵也很能是私掠船，這種輕型戰船機動性強，適合在近海作戰， _尤其北岸駐有Essex的守軍，我們必須避免太接近那個區域⋯⋯_

在鼕鼕戰鼓的伴奏之下，嘹亮的號角聲響起，甲板上的火盆點燃，弓弩手就戰鬥位置。最後半里路，整支船隊數千名槳手奮力划動木槳，全速衝向敵軍——

兩軍相距四百尺、三百尺、二百尺、一百尺，每艘戰船的船長此起彼落下達號令，一陣濃密得足以遮蔽天空的火箭雨朝敵軍飛去。半分鐘之後，後排遞補上的弓弩手發射更猛烈的第二波箭雨，好幾艘起火燃燒的歪斜戰船破壞了整齊的隊形。然而敵軍不甘示弱，立刻還以一場鋪天蓋地的火箭雨。好些坐在甲板、沒有遮蔽也沒穿重甲的槳手瞬間斃命，利箭射穿要害，將屍體釘在槳凳上。浸溼獸皮起了防火的作用，Erik親眼看見前方數艘戰船被射成刺蝟仍未失火。

隨著兩軍越來越接近，火箭雨交換漸漸歇止，戰士們抓起標槍和近戰武器，準備迎接近距離肉搏戰。

船艏衝角折斷的聲音與喊殺聲幾乎同時響起，地獄火堡船隊的左右翼端在重型槳帆船帶頭衝鋒之下，插入敵方船隊末端，靈活的狹長型槳帆船鑽進敵軍船隊，從中切開最外層幾艘輕型戰船，打亂敵軍隊形，展開小規模混戰，兩或三艘船包圍落單敵船，飛箭和標槍齊下，並且朝敵人丟擲內裝燃油的小陶罐，船上若有活口就拋出爪鉤登船殺戮，反之則伸出長竿將屍體橫陳、已無動力的敵方戰船推開。

Erik站在黑色小船的甲板上，按捺住飛身趕往最前線的衝動。在這種戰鬥之中，能力者若太早現身，反倒容易成為敵軍能力者狙擊的目標。Shaw曾經告誡過他，「能力者戰士就像足以左右戰局的『地獄火』，是一張直到關鍵時刻才能亮出的王牌。」

雙方中軍相接之前，地獄火堡船隊的右翼已出現潰敗跡象——Essex軍藉著風勢點燃火船，順風衝向地獄火堡船隊，戰船船長們連忙指揮船上的舵手和槳手試圖在火焰和濃煙包圍中穩住陣腳，避免撞上友船，卻忽略了隨之而來的一陣火箭雨，轉瞬間地獄火堡損失了近十艘戰船。

老Callio揮動旗幟傳達命令，將預備隊的槳帆船調往支援，後方跟隨載滿援兵的小船。Pyro也在這批增援的行列，吉諾沙快船在四艘狹長型槳帆船護送中出動，少年戰士摩拳擦掌的模樣令Erik既羨慕也有點擔心。

補上的援軍立刻扭轉頹勢，熊熊大火竟然逆著風勢反過來燒向位於上風處的敵船，彷彿長了眼睛的火焰避開被圍困的地獄火堡戰船，直撲Essex戰船，未射出的火箭變成一支支致命火把，吞沒甲板上的弓箭手、重甲戰士、奴隸槳手、以至整艘戰船。

地獄火堡戰船在歡呼聲中重新集結，仗著Pyro操控的火焰，殺得敵方左翼潰不成軍。地獄火堡船隊的包抄戰術已然成形，右翼戰船從外側收攏，圍攻對方中軍。

兩方中軍的戰船在海面上激烈衝撞，重型槳帆船毫不閃避，船艏衝角直接插進敵船船體。手執短兵器的戰士們迫不及待跳上敵船甲板展開血腥近戰，一時之間海面上充斥各式各樣的噪音——慷慨激昂的喊殺聲、船體破碎和船槳斷裂的哀鳴、弩箭發射的清脆弓弦聲、兵刃相接的刺耳碰撞聲、此起彼落的慘叫與哀號，以及物體落海的濺水聲。

勢如破竹的地獄火堡右翼推進突然受阻，Pyro的火焰被擋在一小隊排列整齊的戰船前方，彷彿空中有一堵透明的高牆。具有意識的火焰往後退出戰線，從友軍船上的火盆燃油吸取能量之後，再度襲向敵船。然而兇猛的火焰再度被透明高牆擋下。

「能力者！」Erik不禁大喊。敵軍的能力者現身了！

Pyro第三度發動火焰攻擊之前，敵軍船隊之間發射出一道亮黃色的光束，擊中Pyro所在的吉諾沙快船。那艘不幸的帆船舷側被炸出了一個等人高的大洞，船體立刻進水下沉，船上的人一見情況不妙，趕緊跳海逃生。

「Pyro受傷了。」

Tessa望向遠方，她大聲告訴Erik。

就在Erik差點不顧一切衝上前去營救時，老Callio終於下達命令，派遣Erik所在的分隊補上敵軍能力者劈開的缺口。她撥了一艘重型槳帆船領隊，四艘狹長型槳帆船隨行，後頭緊跟著Blackbird和數艘搭載弓箭手及持盾長槍手的單桅帆船，很顯然她採取的對策是利用遠程攻擊狙殺能力者。

「Tessa，那個能力者擁有的特殊天賦是什麼？」Erik問。

「 _他們的_ 能力分別是發射能量光束，以及張開護盾吸收攻擊。」Tessa立刻回答。

⋯⋯也就是說，箭雨攻擊不一定能奏效。

支援船隊以最快的速度趕往被打得七零八落的友軍，但Erik仍嫌速度不夠快，距離戰線還有一百尺，耐心盡失的Erik躍過船舷，發動能力站立在半空中，從漂著戰船碎片的海面上騰空飄浮過去。

「Erik！」後方好像有人大喊他的名字，但Erik沒有回頭。

日出了。他穿戴的簇新頭盔和胸甲在朝陽照射之下閃閃發光，毫無疑問是個醒目的標靶。不需長官下達命令，敵方的弓弩手自動自發上弦，紛紛將準星瞄向空中的能力者，拉桿發射弩箭。

Erik擋下從四面八方朝他飛射而來的 _每一支_ 利箭，所有箭矢在距離目標一尺半的空中停了下來，無法再前進。沒能命中目標的飛箭並未墜落，Erik催動能力，讓自己像一塊磁鐵將金屬箭頭吸附在他身前。箭雨逐漸歇止，弓弩手不再上弦，他們暫時放下武器，困惑地仰頭注視令人費解的現象。

紫色船帆出現在Erik腳下，他緩緩下降，站在Blackbird的主帆桅杆頂端。「放箭！」Erik大吼，同時他將能力往外猛推，一口氣把控制的所有羽箭拋射還給敵軍。箭矢如驟雨般降落在敵船，來不及找掩護的弓弩手瞬間斃命，屍體或摔上甲板或跌落海中。

唯獨一艘輕型槳帆船沒有中箭——射向那艘船的箭矢全撞上某個無形的障礙，金屬箭頭彷彿打在一頂透明帳篷，偏離目標，滑落海裡。

_能力者就在那艘船上！_

顯然不只Erik了解到這個事實，增援的弓箭手拉開長弓朝那艘敵船齊射火箭，雙桅小帆船上的阿托米克水手也持鋼弩射出足以穿透鐵甲的弩箭，Erik施加壓力按住所有在空中顫抖的箭矢，把每一塊他能感應到的金屬箭頭扎進透明帳篷。絕大多數能力者的力量都有限度，交手時的勝負取決於誰的力量占上風。

兩股力量猛烈拉扯箭鏃，箭桿斷裂，破碎的木片紛紛落下，只有金屬箭頭仍在空中顫動。僵持不下的對峙整整持續了一分鐘，突然間那張透明護盾消失，已經扭曲變形的箭頭全數砸向目標，力道強勁的金屬彈丸甚至打穿槳凳和躲在底下的槳手，鑲嵌進硬木甲板。

然而他們還沒來得及為得手歡呼，那艘槳帆船的艉樓閃現亮黃色光束，緊接著一聲轟然巨響，一艘地獄火堡的狹長型槳帆船被炸得粉碎，熱油、火焰、碎裂的木片四濺，附近的戰船趕緊閃避，以免受到波及。

敵軍把握機會重整隊伍，Erik當機立斷，發動能力扯掉敵船的船舵鉸鏈，重整到一半的船隊立刻陷入混亂，還有幾艘船甚至撞成一團。

躲在暗處的能力者連連發射能量光束，雖沒擊中地獄火堡的戰船卻也逼得他們無法接近。

 _這樣下去不是辦法⋯⋯_ Erik咬緊牙，縱身跳下船桅，朝那艘搭載能力者的槳帆船飄去。

短短三十尺的飛行途中，Erik輕鬆撥去試圖阻擋他的飛箭和標槍，成功落在被打得千瘡百孔的甲板上。甲板上歪歪倒倒躺著十數具屍體，乍看之下無人生還。Erik忍著死去的奴隸槳手散發的惡臭，小心翼翼踩著鮮血和油污覆蓋的甲板走向船尾，還沒走到主桅，他一頭撞上無形高牆。 _另一個能力者還活著！_ Erik試圖往後退，但他發現身後也有一道牆，擋住他的去路，他被夾在兩張能彎曲變形的透明護盾中間不得動彈！

有個人推開屍體，從血污中站起身。他抬起雙手，Erik立刻感到一股強大的力量擠壓向他，若不是Erik能利用胸甲的金屬保護自己，恐怕他早已被壓扁。Erik抓住仍串著槳手屍體的鐵鍊揮向那位能力者，將他撞倒。護盾稍微鬆動，Erik雖未脫困但已能順暢呼吸，他用鐵鍊緊緊纏繞住那位能力者的大腿，把他拖向船舷，正要把他推進海裡的瞬間，Erik注意到艉樓上有個人面向他，胸口有一團醒目的黃光，眼看就要發射能量光束——

突然間那人轉了一百八十度，發瘋似的和某個不存在的敵人扭打，毀滅的黃色光束射向後方的友船，Essex軍一陣大亂。

Erik乘機把纏住護盾能力者的鐵鍊扔進海裡，鎖鏈和三具奴隸槳手的屍體拉著護盾能力者沉進大海，困住Erik的透明護盾立刻消散。Erik飛身跳上艉樓，用那位能力者的鋼盔捏碎他的頭顱，他胸前的黃光漸漸消失。

Erik站在高處俯瞰戰場，此處非常接近戰況激烈的中軍，每一艘船都冒著火光和濃煙，有的是燃燒火盆的烈焰，有的是船體失火無法撲滅，海水被染成混濁的猩紅色，地獄火堡的旗艦Caspartina如海上堡壘，仗著船體的高度優勢，擋住敵軍輕型槳帆船的衝鋒，弓箭手掩護己方狹長型槳帆船襲擊敵船。雙方中軍最初衝撞後卡在一起的重型槳帆船是最主要的戰場，甲板上擠滿浴血奮戰的將士，每一秒都有人重傷倒下，後方的小船不斷將援兵送上戰線，陣亡戰士的屍體和礙事的將死之人不斷被敵人或同袍推進海裡，騰出空間給趕到的生力軍。

看清局勢之後，Erik迅速擬定計畫，他飛身躍下艉樓，飄浮在敵軍戰線後方的空中。遮蔽陽光的濃煙提供給他良好的掩護，他沒有登上任何一艘敵船，而是從一小段距離之外扯掉船舵鉸鏈，並且拉斷奴隸槳手的鎖鏈，獲得自由的槳手無論拾起武器砍向奴役者，還是跳船逃生，都足以製造癱瘓戰船的混亂。

Erik飛過一艘又一艘敵軍的輕型槳帆船，確實切斷戰線後方的支援，然後才降落在一艘重型槳帆船的空蕩蕩甲板上。迎接他的是鎖在長凳上的奴隸槳手被壓成血肉模糊爛泥的怵目驚心景象，他猜想他們可能是戰船衝撞當下的第一批受害者。

灰色的飛刀迎面飛來，Erik下意識抬起手一撥，卻發現那不是金屬，他趕緊往旁閃躲。一個矮小的灰色人影自斷裂的桅杆後方走出，長滿犄角的灰色盔甲覆蓋全身。Erik使用能力試探，卻發現對方身上沒有任何一片金屬。

灰甲戰士拔下肩膀上的灰色刀片擲向Erik，Erik趕緊抓住落在幾步外的金屬盾凸，將缺了一角的圓盾吸到手中，及時接住灰色飛刀。插在盾牌上的不是打磨過的鋒利石刀，而是骨頭。灰甲戰士不斷從身上拔出源源不絕的骨刀、骨矛射向Erik，Erik戰戰兢兢擋下每一擊，並且操控甲板上散落的武器反擊，戰斧、錘矛、短劍、闊劍、彎刀⋯⋯但沒有任何一樣武器能破壞那件堅不可摧的灰色盔甲。

Erik掏出鋼鐵匕首，揮手擲出。匕首釘在灰甲的心口，他把匕首當作鐵鑿，使勁插入灰甲。灰甲並未龜裂，反倒持續增厚，將匕首包覆在其中。Erik再再催動能力也沒法鑿穿，只逼得戰士連連後退，撞上桅杆。

既然無法破壞硬甲，Erik乾脆改為拉扯匕首，把鋼鐵匕首和灰甲戰士一起吸向他。最初很順利，來不及反應的灰甲戰士看似即將落入他掌中，怎知突出的「胸甲」忽然脫落，灰甲戰士摔在甲板上，打了個滾站起身，落在Erik手裡的是一大塊包覆匕首的灰色硬物。 _這是骨頭！他是可以操控骨骼生長的能力者！_

在灰甲戰士發動攻擊之前，Erik抓起數條槳鍊分別捆住他的脖子、雙手、以及雙腳，並且收緊控制。灰甲戰士揮舞四肢掙扎，胸部、脊椎、肩膀、手肘、指尖等部位骨骼增長刺穿皮膚，Erik控制鎖鍊將他高高吊起在半空中，如同放風箏一般。他緊緊勒住戰士的頸子，頸椎骨變形刺出崩斷鐵鍊，他就再加上一條繼續鎖緊，直到戰士停止掙扎，疑似脖子被折斷而頭部以詭異的角度歪斜，Erik才把他的屍體重重摔回甲板。

灰色骨甲因重摔的撞擊斷裂，顯露包裹在底下的瘦小身軀——毫無生氣癱倒在甲板上的是個全身上下只有一件破爛纏腰布的 _女孩_ ，胸骨從她微微隆起的乳房間突出，她的稚嫩臉龐令Erik想起慘死的小女僕Laila⋯⋯

Erik於心不忍別開眼，不願再多看一眼那個年幼的能力者。

_她是Essex從哪裡抓來的能力者？⋯⋯又或者她是「繁殖場」培養出來的能力者童兵？⋯⋯如果這個女孩生在西徹斯特，此刻她搞不好在北沙連的學校和其他能力者孩童一起嘻笑玩耍⋯⋯_

忽然間右腿傳來一陣劇痛，Erik痛苦地大叫。

他立刻低下頭，看見一根擰斷金屬箭頭的弩箭木桿刺穿他的大腿。

他趕緊抬起眼，看見靠近船尾處有個渾身是血的人靠著屍體堆坐在甲板上，手裡抓著一把殺傷力驚人的大型鋼弩，他嘴裡叼著弩箭，正在轉動絞盤上弦。

Erik惱怒地探出能力抓住金屬弩臂，猛力往上一推，沉重的鋼弩撞碎了那人的下巴。陣陣刺痛的傷口令Erik心煩意亂，他怒不可遏揮動鋼弩繼續撞擊，直至整張臉被搗得稀巴爛。

_**「Erik閣下！」** _

有人高聲叫喊他的名字，使他慢慢回復理智，Erik漸漸冷靜下來，轉頭觀察四周。

 _Tessa_ 朝他飛奔而來，她快速掃視Erik全身，接著撕下衣袖，綁住Erik的大腿，「我只能先幫你固定和止血⋯⋯還好沒有傷到動脈⋯⋯木頭可能碎裂插在肉裡，閣下，請容許我先帶你回船處理傷口。」

Erik沒有反對。他讓Tessa站在他右側，勾住他的腰，分擔他一半的身體重量。儘管行走不便，Erik仍能倚仗能力飄浮，他帶著Tessa飄向不知何時來到左近的Blackbird，兩名水手立刻趕到船舷，伸長手臂想要攙扶他，但Erik不耐煩地揮手趕開他們。

他坐在甲板上，任由Tessa剪開他的褲管，謹慎且迅速拔出弩箭，清除碎片，清理傷口污血，最後包紮傷處。他忍著疼痛，睜大眼睛打量小船的情況，Blackbird受了不少損傷，船板到處坑坑疤疤，但小船還能行駛，船員也全數健在，以這場混戰的標準，他們八成是最幸運的幾位參戰者。

戰鬥已經進入尾聲，地獄火堡船隊已勝券在握，海面上只剩下零星的戰鬥。

當喀拉達河南岸響起征戰的號角，一支快速的狹長型槳帆船隊從黑岩塔後方出現，掃蕩孤單的敵軍戰船，Essex軍已經鬥志全失。

水龍捲風乍然颳起，摧毀剩餘未沉沒的敵船，趕盡殺絕最後的敵軍，一路逼近喀拉達河北岸的Essex基地才返回。

Janos和他風光的增援小隊與地獄火堡第二船隊剩下的殘破戰船會合，一同駛向地獄火堡的海港。

勝利的歸途由划槳小船開道，小船上的水手用長竿推開無數障礙物，清出航道讓疲倦的戰船通行。

Erik從沒看過這種慘況，海面上遍布戰船和戰士的殘骸，有些載浮載沉的人還活著，他們虛弱地喊著救命，但沒人搭理。划槳小船穿梭在浮屍之間，船上的士兵或平民翻撿死屍，拿走戒指、首飾、武器上的裝飾寶石等值錢物品。

「這就是戰爭。」Erik想起Malik酒後掛在嘴邊的話，「無關乎光榮，至始至終都是很單純的——利益。」

Erik閉上眼，有生之年他都不想再看到這種景象。

勝利的船隊浩浩蕩蕩繞過黑岩塔，駛進地獄火堡的潟湖港灣。

Erik沒有細數，但他估計他們折損了大約三分之一的戰船。

戰船下錨時，一個振奮人心的好消息傳遍船隊：當第二船隊與敵軍在喀拉達河口交戰時，地獄火堡的主人親自率領一隊騎兵突圍而出，殺得圍城部隊退至沼澤邊緣，接連挫敗極有可能逼得Essex大軍知難而返。

在歡聲雷動之中，全副武裝的Shaw現身在港口，他摘下鋼盔，朝所有將士揮手致意，並接受眾人的歡呼。

Shaw走下碼頭，大步朝向旗艦Caspartina，然而他在雙桅小帆船Blackbarid前面停下腳步。Shaw踩著木板登上小船。他讚賞大家英勇作戰，並且向船上的阿托米克水手致謝，感激他們為吉諾沙領主的姪子效力。地獄火堡主人躬身道謝令水手們受寵若驚，他們紛紛彎腰行禮。

Shaw關切地查看Erik不怎麼嚴重的傷勢，下船之前他捧起Erik的臉頰，快速地親了一下他的嘴唇。

Erik感到暈眩，不曉得是缺少睡眠和才經歷過一場惡戰，還是因為受傷失血，又或是自幼仰慕的人剛剛親了他。

他茫茫然目送Shaw走下小船，步上停泊在旁邊的三桅帆船Caspartina。Shaw依序向指揮官Callio和每一位打勝仗的軍官祝賀，他們親吻他的手，而他親吻他們的臉頰。

 _⋯⋯剛才那個吻除了慶祝勝利之外沒有其他涵義。_ Erik這般告訴自己。他忍不住對自己搖頭，收回了遠望的視線。

他瞥見Tessa和Gavin站在船尾，他們兩人四隻眼睛都跟隨著Shaw。Tessa露出若有所思的表情，而Gavin的眼裡則閃爍著慍怒。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 地獄火堡船隊參考的是中世紀拜占庭海軍和鄂圖曼帝國的海軍，只可惜令人聞風喪膽的「希臘火」這章沒機會登場。
> 
> 西徹斯特的傳統長船當然就是維京人的長船，很可惜他們也沒機會出場。
> 
> 維京長船的槳手通常由戰士兼任，從槳數可以粗略估算戰力；但活躍於地中海的槳帆船由被鎖在槳凳上的奴隸划動，他們通常不參與戰鬥。


	22. Chapter 22

儘管戰爭還沒結束，這天中午地獄火堡舉辦了一場慶祝酒宴，犒賞所有奮勇殺敵的將士。軍需官容許每個分隊獲得一頭牛和兩桶葡萄酒的配給，碼頭邊搭起篷帳，為戰士們遮擋烈日，好讓他們在陰涼處享用剛出爐的麵包、鮮肉、以及醇酒。

Erik婉拒了Shaw派人送他進城堡歇息養傷的提議，他留在港區，和吉諾沙人以及阿托米克水手們一塊喝酒。他受的傷不重，沒有盔甲保護的部位有幾處淺淺割傷，大腿被弩箭射穿的創口很乾淨，出血也已止住，Tessa叮嚀他接下來幾天別做劇烈活動，以免傷口撕裂。Pyro的頭部和雙手有多處灼傷和刮傷，除此之外並無大礙。Blackbird的船員們受到輕重不一的皮肉傷，但比起躺在擔架上被抬進城堡醫務室的重傷者，甚至於漂浮在港灣外的屍體，他們可說是毫髮無傷。

戰場上的表現為Erik贏得了眾人的讚譽，地獄火堡的戰士們紛紛向他敬酒，誇讚他一個人擊沉了敵軍半數戰船的壯舉，直說他們從沒見過如此強大的能力者。Erik謙遜地接受了他們的讚揚，他偷偷在自己的酒杯裡摻水，免得大中午就爛醉如泥。經常在宴會上獨自喝悶酒的Gavin似乎注意到了，他一屁股坐在Erik身旁，為Erik斟酒時依照他的偏好在葡萄酒裡摻入適量清水，對此，Erik朝寡言的船夫投以感激的微笑。

歷經戰鬥的Gavin看起來還算鎮靜——也可能是麻木，那叢亂糟糟落腮鬍使人難以分辨底下的真正情緒——Erik暗暗懷疑Gavin不是普通的船夫，如同Tessa不只是養蜂人或信使，他想道，天曉得Gavin被流放離開貝森島之後去了哪些地方又做了些什麼，最後才投靠Charles成為他的船夫。

與戰友們把酒慶賀勝仗，這種氣氛令Erik懷念不已，同時卻也感到些許迷茫。

他是戰士⋯⋯他 _曾經是_ 戰士，直到他肩負聯姻的責任離開家鄉前去西徹斯特，在寒冷的北國，他的新婚丈夫和他的隨從們竭盡所能阻止Erik涉險，他們的「過度保護」固然立意良善，卻剝奪了Erik引以為傲的戰士身分。Erik憎惡戰場上毫無榮譽的血腥屠殺，然而他在今天的戰鬥之中找回了自己：吉諾沙的能力者戰士。

可是他發現自己竟然懷念起北沙連河谷的日子，白天他在學校協助Jean訓練學生，夜裡回到臥室與Charles相伴入眠，那種平靜的生活遠比Erik想像的還具有吸引力。

_回到吉諾沙之後呢？⋯⋯現在的我還安於過往的生活嗎？⋯⋯_

酒宴結束後地獄火堡回復備戰，輪班的衛兵搭乘小船往來碼頭和「黑岩塔」與「白岩塔」，船匠們趕工修補毀損較輕的戰船，以便迅速投入作戰，另外還有五艘單桅帆船由一小隊狹長型槳帆船護送出港航向西北方，推測應是前往阿托米克島載運補給品。

Blackbird的船員們被安置在港區的營帳，不過身分尊貴的Erik獲得位於主堡「國王塔」三樓一間寬敞臥房的禮遇，他婉拒隨從的好意攙扶，改用能力彎曲鐵矛做了個支架固定他的右腿，並且操控金屬支架輔助行走。他把Tessa帶在身邊，好讓她不必穿越半座城市只為了檢查他的傷勢，另一個沒說出口的考量則是Erik隱隱約約覺得他應該留意這位八成是西徹斯特間諜的心靈感應者。旁人只道Tessa是他的貼身侍女，Erik沒有糾正他們的錯誤。

Erik洗了個清爽的冷水澡，徹底搓洗全身，沖掉汗水和血污，換上僕役為他準備的乾淨衣物，透氣又舒適淺色亞麻衣褲很適合地獄火堡夏季的溼熱天氣。他有機會躺在罩著紗帳的大床上昏睡了半個下午，將近黃昏時，僕役請他前去樓上的小廳室與地獄火堡領主共進晚餐。

Erik赴約時看見Shaw親自站在門口迎接他，然後地獄火堡的主人不符禮數地屏退全部僕役，在Erik開始胡思亂想之前，Azazel現身在房內，這時Shaw才解釋，他們將在阿托米克的堡壘和Ruth以及Stavros夫婦一塊用餐。

Azazel帶他們瞬移到阿托米克，Erik發現他置身在前一天與Fitzroy和Callio討論戰術的小會議室，長桌上不是攤開的地圖而是豐盛的餐點。他們憑空出現的景象令姊姊Ruth目瞪口呆，但她很快便回過神，快步衝向Erik一把抱住弟弟，他臉頰和手臂的劃傷與瘀傷令她蹙眉，而他右腿的支架和包紮使她眉頭鎖得更緊。

他們依序入座，Shaw、Ruth、Erik、Bruno和Demi、以及阿托米克總督Fitzroy，六人圍坐在長桌邊，享用葡萄酒、麵包、乾酪、臘腸、時蔬、水果乾、還有香草和蔬菜燉煮的魚湯，貴族的晚宴通常不會出現這等簡單的「粗食」，但新鮮的食物總比航海乾糧或軍糧好多了，Erik沒有半句怨言。

Shaw告訴席間的吉諾沙人，他派去偵察敵情的斥侯回報，Essex軍雖士氣低落，但直到日落都沒有任何撤退的跡象，看來戰爭不會這麼快結束。「戰爭季節已經過了一半，若要把握這次難得的機會，接下來一個月Essex的軍隊應該會加緊攻勢，意在秋雨降臨之前攻下我們的堡壘，否則他們將面臨冬季作戰的嚴峻考驗。Essex的軍隊幾乎不曾在地獄火堡過冬，綿綿不斷的冬雨和沼澤的溼冷寒氣會蠶食士兵們的鬥志，只要我們的港口沒遭到封鎖，地獄火堡絕對能堅守。」Shaw信心十足說道。接著話鋒一轉，「Ruth小姐，Erik，為了兩位的安全，何不由Azazel送你們回吉諾沙？」

Erik一聽立刻拒絕，「戰爭還沒結束，我怎麼能逃離戰場？」他已經受夠了以保護為名加諸在他身上的限制，也厭倦了毫無作為帶來的無力感。「更何況，敵軍似乎有不少能力者戰士，我相信我們也會需要能力者對付他們。」

Ruth的眉心糾結成一團。Erik猜想她大概想起Essex家族囚禁Omega能力者，利用他們繁衍能力者戰士的傳聞。他決定暫時不提那位能操控骨骼生長的女孩。那個死在他手中的童兵⋯⋯

姊姊遲疑了一會，才婉拒了Shaw的提議，「謝謝閣下的好意，然而，我不能丟下吉諾沙商船的船員，自己先回去。等商船Silver修繕完成，我便會同船員們一起返航吉諾沙。」

Shaw沒和她爭論，而是微微一笑，「既然Ruth小姐堅持和商船船員同患難，我也不便阻撓。不如這樣吧，讓地獄火堡的戰船護送你們返鄉，要是途中遭遇Essex的私掠船也不至於無力抵禦；戰船從吉諾沙返航時，也能保護北上的商船，確保補給物資順利送達我們手中。一舉兩得。」

「那就先謝謝閣下的好意。」Ruth欣然同意。

「或許帶上Pyro？」Erik建議說：「以防遭遇的敵船上有能力者。」Pyro的能力在海戰中能起關鍵的作用，只要不是混亂的會戰，他絕對能燒毀任何膽敢攻擊吉諾沙商船的戰船。有機會擔任吉諾沙繼承人的侍衛，那位少年戰士應該不會拒絕這份榮耀。

餐後Azazel再度現身，表明他將帶Shaw和Erik返回地獄火堡。這時Ruth突然出聲，她想要和Shaw私下講幾句話，要求其他人迴避。Erik也沒有例外。Erik跟在Starvos夫婦身後退出廳室，雙眼直瞪著在他面前關上的門板，納悶Ruth和Shaw的密談內容。

三人靜靜等待時，Demi忽然開口：「Bruno，你跟Ruth小姐一起回去，我會留在Erik閣下身邊。」她的聲音很輕，語氣堅定不移。

_什麼？ **為什麼？**_

「可是——」

Bruno才起了頭，Demi馬上揮手打斷，「Erich領主做決定需要的是你的腦袋，而不是我的能力。」

Bruno的圓臉上是摻雜了些許感激的滿滿憂慮。「⋯⋯讓Amparo和Cleto跟著妳，這樣一來我比較放心。」

「好，就聽你的。」Demi柔聲說，她輕輕捏了一下丈夫的手臂，兩人交換了深情的一眼。

Erik重重吁了口氣，打斷他們的情感交流，「Demi，妳沒有必要留下。」

Bruno理直氣壯說：「Erik閣下，我們的任務是把你平安帶回吉諾沙，如果Demi和我都跟隨Ruth小姐回去，要如何向你的伯父交代？」

「沒有冒犯的意思，Erik閣下，但政治或外交方面你會需要我的意見。」Demi也說：「更何況，你身邊有心靈感應者，我會幫你盯著她。」

Bruno跟著搭腔，「Demi說，Tessa是她見過心靈防衛最嚴密的人，如果她如自己宣稱的，曾經向西徹斯特最好的醫生學習醫藥知識，那麼她一定也曾向西徹斯特最高明的心靈感應者學習如何運用能力。雖然Tessa是莫爾登Braddock小姐介紹的能力者，但她效忠的對象或真正目的，我們仍不清楚。留意Tessa，Erik閣下，利用她的能力，但別放下警戒。」

Erik孤身難抵Stavros夫婦一搭一唱，只能點頭同意他們的安排，儘管他心底下認定Demi夫人八成會是個累贅。

由於Azazel的能力是軍事機密，至今仍對大眾隱瞞，當晚Erik依舊回到地獄火堡，隔兩天才和幾位吉諾沙人一起搭船出港航向阿托米克島。海面上仍漂著幾具還沒被海流帶走的浮腫屍體，Erik慶幸姊姊不需要看到這種畫面。

如同Erik預期的，少年戰士Pyro毫無怨言接下新任務，Silver的船員當中有些與Pyro是舊識，他們都很高興船上多了一位能力者戰士。

在一個豔陽高照的夏末早晨，修復後的Silver在兩艘狹長型槳帆船護送下由阿托米特大港出發，船上載著吉諾沙領主的姪女以及他的親信。Shaw擔心大陣仗反倒容易引人注意，他親自挑選了兩位作戰經驗豐富的船長，登船的全是精於海戰的水手，船艙裡堆放了足夠的淡水、糧食、以及武器。

Erik在碼頭上為姊姊送行，他向她保證，他一定會回到吉諾沙。

同一日午後，Erik和Demi以及她的兩名僕人渡海來到地獄火堡，Demi被安排在「國王塔」三樓，與Erik的臥室同一層。

地獄火堡是墨綠大地上一塊突兀的紅色巨石，Chantel家族歷經數個世代，投入大量財富與人力，將原有的濱海城市建造成扼住喀拉達河口的要塞堡壘。若從空中俯瞰，地獄火堡是個長著鋸齒的橢圓形城市，城池周長約三里，五座城門，城牆高達十五尺，城外有一道挖得極深的乾壕溝。城內居民約三萬人，其中能戰鬥的不到五千人，然而幾十年來Chantel家族利用地理優勢、僱傭兵、以及忠誠的民兵，屢屢擋下外來的攻擊，成功保住這個仰賴貿易的自由城市。Shaw和Lourdes Chantel夫人的婚姻為他取得了地獄火堡的統治權，同時也為Chantel家族贏得了一位無人能出其右的軍事領袖，即便近年Essex的勢力不斷壯大，地獄火堡從未被攻陷，必須歸功於Shaw的決策。

腳傷還沒完全癒合，Erik已經跟隨爬上守軍爬上瞭望塔，觀看「圍城」的現況。

Essex軍隊採取地道戰術——他們先挖了一道與城牆平行的塹壕，在前方豎起木柵欄，然後從塹壕多路開挖地下通道，工作區上方架設獸皮覆蓋的木造結構，以防地道工兵遭到守軍攻擊。敵軍拿著十字鎬和鐵鏟——而不是十字弩和鐵劍——從地底下接近城堡防線。「他們打算挖地道破壞城牆地基。」衛兵們告訴Erik，「他們的速度很快，畢竟，除了城堡的地基，外面都是鬆軟的沙土。」

Erik默默點頭。這是他不熟悉的戰術。地獄火堡位在肥沃的沖積平原，不若遍佈礫石的吉諾沙島嶼，他從沒看過軍人拿著耕種和挖礦的工具「進攻」城堡的景象。

之後Erik私下向Shaw請教如何反制，而Shaw老神在在告訴他：「別擔心，我們的守軍也在挖掘攔截地道，一旦碰上他們的坑道，我們會在地道裡燒乾草或煤炭把他們逼出去，若他們的坑道在下方我們會從上面鑽洞倒熱水，若他們的坑道在上方我們會在底下堆放木材燃燒使他們的坑道崩陷。除此之外，夏天快結束了，秋雨即將到來，雨季時地上一片泥濘，坑道裡灌滿雨水，無法待人。」

接下來幾天發生了數場小衝突，守軍不時從出擊口襲擊工兵，打斷他們的作業；攔截地道起了一定的作用，守軍組織敢死小隊埋伏在坑道裡突擊敵軍坑道兵，並放火燒毀支撐地道的木板和木柱，使地道塌陷；身手俐落的民兵趁夜色掩護出城，點火燃燒敵軍填入壕溝的木材。但Essex軍仗著人數優勢和地質條件，如蜘蛛網般的坑道一尺一尺朝城牆逼近。

悶熱的夏天裡，膠著對峙的壓迫氣氛令人窒息。Erik爬上塔樓，站在牆垛後方向東方望去，Essex軍利用挖出的土石堆疊保護營帳的土牆，架設重力拋石機，開始朝城牆投射石塊。守軍在城牆外鋪上成捆乾草和獸皮，吸收石塊的撞擊力道。截至目前為止城裡的人還沒太過緊張，飲用水和糧食儲量都充足，船隻能從海港自由出入，這會是一場考驗意志力和軍需供應的持久戰。

養傷的期間，Erik只參加了一場「小型海戰」：他跟隨Fitzroy的船隊，打劫Essex的運輸船，搶下了乾糧、葡萄酒、橄欖油、棉絮、帆布等物資，全數拖回阿托米克島，交由軍需官分配。

Demi也沒閒著，即便在戰時地獄火堡的貴族們社交聚會照常舉辦，而這位美麗的Oemga女性是人見人愛的座上賓，有幾次Erik任夫人挽著他的手臂，陪同她出席 _低調的_ 晚宴——賓客不到二十人，主人提供好酒好菜，還有一小隊樂手演奏輕快的旋律，Erik有點愧疚地大嚼美味烤肉和新鮮水果，這比軍隊裡的伙食好上太多了。宴會是八卦流言與情報交換的場合，躲在高牆後的貴夫人可能從軍官近親、女僕和小廝、或來到院子裡走動的商販口中聽到各式資訊。

Erik發現Demi夫人絕不是累贅，他為自己過去對她抱持的偏見感到慚愧。Demi不像她的丈夫八面玲瓏，也不擅長場面話，她為人率真，人們多以為她是性格單純、稍嫌驕縱但無惡意的貴夫人，也不知道Demi是否暗中使用能力「感染」別人的情緒，他們經常在她面前不經意提及或許不該說出口的事。

天氣逐漸轉涼的夏夜，Erik做了個夢，夢中的他很清楚這是夢境。

他躺在床上，Charles趴在他的雙腿間，那張溫暖的嘴含著他的陰莖又吸又舔，一手輕輕揉捏他的囊袋，另一手兩指插在他體內緩緩抽送。Erik闔上眼，放鬆享受Charles殷勤挑起他的慾望再竭力滿足他。他把雙手放在Charles的頭上，讓柔軟的捲髮塞滿他的指縫，不時用手指撫摸Charles的耳朵，Charles的耳朵很敏感，每當Erik親吻、輕咬、或舔弄他的耳朵，總能引來他呻吟——

在爆發之前，Erik趕緊抓住Charles的頭髮，逼他暫時停止一切動作。「Charles，我想要你。」他喘著氣說。

Erik掙扎坐起身，伸出手臂正要協助Charles爬上床，卻看到趴在床沿的Charles ** _站了起來_** ，跪上床鋪，從上方俯視Erik。

**噢。**

Charles看起來很年輕， _非常年輕_ ，可能還不滿二十歲——應該是他受傷之前的模樣——少了風霜的痕跡，Charles漂亮的五官顯得精緻無瑕，彷彿雕刻家窮盡心血完成的最高傑作，如果說Erik熟悉的Charles像氣味清香、入喉辛辣、令人沉醉的醇酒，年少的Charles則是銳氣還沒被殘疾和苦難消磨殆盡的精鐵利劍，Erik眼中最完美的工藝品⋯⋯

少年Charles跪在Erik身前，分開他的雙腿，調整姿勢後將硬挺的陰莖慢慢滑進Erik已經溼潤的身體。Charles小幅度擺動臀部，淺淺抽插，他小心翼翼的模樣令Erik大為不滿。「⋯⋯你可以用力一點，我不會受傷。」

但Charles只是低下頭，嘴角噙著溫柔微笑，他輕輕吻了一下Erik的嘴唇。

「難道你就只有這點能耐？」Erik忍不住嘲諷：「虧我還以為我無法招架受傷前的你。」

話一出口Erik就知道他錯了——禁不起激將法的少年Charles露出Erik從沒見過的不懷好意笑容，他撐起身子，盡數抽出。Erik還來不及抗議，Charles猛然抓住他的膝蓋後方，把Erik的雙腿壓向胸口，使他的身體徹底敞開。完全勃起的陰莖抵住Erik的入口，藉著他分泌的潤滑液，毫無阻礙插到最底。粗糙的手掌分別按壓住Erik左右腿的根部，Charles一次又一次狠狠貫穿他。

Erik只能呻吟。他喜歡騎在Charles身上，由他控制節奏和角度，讓Charles滿足他的同時自己也獲得滿足；不過他也喜歡現在這樣，看著Charles為他失控，暫時拋開平日的溫柔體貼，全心全意只想占有Erik。Erik喜歡握有主控權，但他發現自己不排斥被Charles壓在底下不得動彈，由於那雙藍眼始終注視著他，眼裡流露的情感毫無疑問是迷戀以及無盡的愛意，下半身猛烈動作代表的並非征服，而是他將自己毫無保留獻給Erik，渴望兩人合而為一。

然而Erik最終厭倦了這個姿勢的限制，他想要觸碰Charles，撫摸他汗溼的額頭，親吻他泛紅的臉頰，但Erik的身體幾乎被對折，最多只能摸到Charles壓制他大腿的手掌。「⋯⋯Charles⋯⋯」在狂風暴雨似的陌生撞擊戳刺之中，他勉強叫出了Charles的名字。

但Charles不知怎的瞭解到Erik的意思，他鬆開手，讓Erik的雙腿放了下來，勾住他的後腰。他們接吻，從嘴唇、心口、到下腹都貼在一起，沒留任何一點縫隙。不知疲憊為何物的少年用力撞擊Erik體內最敏感的那一處，在他執拗的衝刺和反覆輾壓之下，Erik顫抖地達到高潮。Charles重重撞進他體內，在他嘴裡吐出了長嘆般的呻吟，最後靜止不動。Erik緊緊抱住Charles的背部，希望這一刻永遠不會結束。

然後他感覺到了——在他體內，Charles的結逐漸膨大成形，將Omega已經容納Alpha的身體再撐開數分⋯⋯

Erik醒來的時候滿身大汗，心跳快速，呼吸急促，還有下身溼得一塌糊塗。

他忍不住痛哭失聲。

分離之後Erik不只一次夢到Charles，但這是他第一次做春夢。夢裡出現的是他永遠都不會有機會遇見的Charles—— **受傷之前的Charles** ——夢境帶給他強烈的罪惡感，因為他不只一次幻想過Charles沒有受傷的景象，和肢體健全的Charles像一般人那樣做愛是他始終不敢說出口的願望。

但他應該要知足，因為現在他連身上有傷的Charles都沒有了。

Erik抹去淚水，強打精神起身下床，脫掉汗溼的衣服，在微亮的晨光中就著房裡的水盆以毛巾擦澡。

門板上的輕叩打斷了無益的胡思亂想，Erik迅速穿上乾淨的衣褲，稍稍提高音量喊了聲「進來」，推門入內的是Tessa和Demi這個不尋常的組合。然而考量到她們的能力，那兩人挑選在這個時間點拜訪Erik，卻顯得 _合情合理_ 。

「什麼事？」Erik冷冷問道。他一面在心裡想著： _不管妳們感應到什麼，識相的話一個字都別提！_

Tessa沉默不語，Demi則試圖用能力安撫Erik，但Erik果決地阻擋滲入他心口的柔情。 _我不要妳感染我的情緒！我不要妳的同情！_ 他把所有的情緒，思念、懊悔、愧疚等等全部塞進心底的角落，牢牢封住，現在不是多愁善感的時候。

靜默在三人之間持續了好一會，最後Tessa開口說道：「Erik閣下，我替Jean Grey小姐傳話：Scott Summers有件事需要請示閣下。」

 _咦？_ 這不是Erik預期的話題，片刻之後他才點了點頭，示意Tessa說下去。

「閣下將Xavier家族旗幟掛在小船上參戰的消息傳到西徹斯特，帶給北沙連的Xavier舊屬們一個點子——Scott Summers聲稱，在Xavier閣下失蹤的期間，他代為管理Xavier的產業，其中包括北沙連的領地、學校、以及眾多能力者僱傭兵，一切依照Xavier過去訂下的規矩行事，直到Xavier返回北沙連。此舉的考量是防止其他家族爭奪Xavier的財產而引發衝突，並且約束效忠Xavier的能力者不得介入西徹斯特內戰，以免為自己人帶來更大的傷亡，而非他們確信北沙連的主人還活著。」

Erik木然點了點頭，「我明白了。」

Scott這一步很高明，表面上為 _失蹤的_ Charles管理Xavier的家族產業，實際上已接收Xavier的家產，並且以北沙連的新主人自居。其他家族就算眼紅也不敢跳出來反對，Charles的 _忠心耿耿_ 門生至今仍相信昔日師長尚在人世，盡心盡力維護他的產業，他們又怎麼好意思說「Xavier已經死了，那個瘸子沒有繼承人，咱們趕快來瓜分他的財產！」這種沒心沒肺的真話？

「既然如此，Scott還有什麼事需要向我『請示』？」

Tessa不自在地說：「Xavier留了一筆財產給閣下，但『形式上』閣下無法繼承失蹤丈夫的財產。由於遺囑執行人Darkholme小姐目前下落不明，Scott Summers相信他可以透過別的方式將那筆為數不小的財富送到閣下手中——」

「別說了！」Erik怒氣沖沖打斷她，「我不稀罕！」

他才不稀罕Scott的「好意」，也不稀罕那個自私的混帳身後留了多少財富給他作為補償。

Erik短暫閉上眼，深深吸了口氣穩定情緒，「告訴Scott，不必費心了，我當然不能繼承失蹤丈夫的財產。無論Charles留給我什麼，全部用在孤兒院和學校。我想這是最好的安排。麻煩妳把這段話轉達給Scott。」

「是的，Erik閣下。」Tessa恭敬點頭。

她們告退之前，Erik抱著一絲希望問道：「Tessa，他們有找到他嗎？」

Tessa很明顯遲疑了。她吞吞吐吐說：「我們有一度 _疑似_ 察覺到他的心靈活動，但接下來又消失無蹤。不知是惡毒的把戲，還是絕望的蜃景。」

「⋯⋯什麼意思？」Erik聽得一頭霧水。

「心靈感應者的把戲。」Demi插嘴道：「如果Xavier還活著，極有可能是某個心靈感應者把他藏起來；如果他不在了，就是某個心靈感應者造假騙人。」

Tessa頷首，貌似同意Demi的解釋。「除此之外，還有一個可能是『殘留的意識碎片』。」

「那又是⋯⋯？」

「不知道Erik閣下可否聽說過，已故的Adrienne Frost小姐是接觸感應能力者？⋯⋯據信Adrienne小姐能夠藉由接觸物品感應到其持有者過去發生的大小事件，比方說，若在她手裡放一件家傳首飾，她便能清楚說出曾經配戴過首飾的每一個人和他們的故事。西徹斯特的學者相信Adrienne小姐能讀取持有人殘留在物體上的意識與記憶；同樣的道理，心靈感應者有時候也會在別人的身上讀到『殘留的意識碎片』，尤其Xavier接觸過多位聯絡網的心靈感應者，我們無法排除他有一部分留在我們之間，導致我們誤以為偵測到他的心靈活動。」

Erik細細思索她透露的細節，「就像是⋯⋯鬼魂？」

「⋯⋯很類似。」

_「Erik，吾愛，我會一直在這裡。」_

Erik下意識壓著自己的心口，也許除了小船和情書，Charles還留了別的東西給他。留在他身上。留在他體內。

這天傍晚下起傾盆大雨，雨勢直到午夜才稍稍減緩。大雨整整下了兩天兩夜才停歇，城外已是一片泥沼，環繞城池的乾壕溝變成護城河。Shaw說得沒錯，灌滿雨水的坑道待不了人，同時大雨也使得多條地道塌陷，地獄火堡的守軍因此發現攔截地道沒抓到的漏網之魚，欣喜感謝老天相助之餘卻也憂心忡忡，由於Essex坑道兵比他們預計的還要接近城牆防線。

陰雨綿綿的天氣又溼又冷，有天清晨Erik甚至被凍醒，攤開毛毯裹住全身才能入睡。守城的衛兵們披上斗篷，並且以發放的草墊抵禦寒氣。唯獨Tessa和Gavin例外，那兩位西徹斯特人仍穿著薄薄的夏衣，渾然不覺秋天已經到來。

雨停之後，敵軍的拋石機再度開始擺盪，除了對城牆拋射石塊，他們也朝城內投擲染病死亡士兵的屍體。巡邏街道的民兵被要求遮住口鼻，戴上手套，才能撿拾腐爛的屍體，守軍將殘缺的屍體放在木堆上焚燒，以免疾病在城裡傳開。

地獄火堡的守軍開始為攻城戰最激烈的階段做好準備，他們在攔截地道裡放置盛裝「地獄火」的陶罐，並且在可能的進攻點城牆段安裝發射「地獄火」的金屬裝置；預先運進城裡的土石堆放在城牆後方，一旦城牆出現缺口即可立刻築起擋牆；柴火沒日沒夜燃燒，保持銅鍋裡的熱水、熱沙、以及熱瀝青隨時都能派上用場。

Erik加入守衛的行列，每夜穿著盔甲睡在塔樓上。

一個濛濛細雨的秋夜，Tessa的聲音吵醒了才剛入睡的他。

 _Erik閣下，他們的能力者到了！_ Tessa急促說道。

_是什麼——_

話還沒問完，Erik感到一陣天搖地動，緊接著一聲轟然。他趕忙從地上跳起來，跟著衛兵自垛口後方往外看。

只見一段城牆倒坍，缺口處不是衝車那一類的攻城器械，而是站著一個手無寸鐵的人影。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （偽）年下目標達成XD
> 
> 「沒完沒了的夏天」預計還有四章，雖然這一年的夏天結束了，但他們旅行到熱帶，一年四季都是夏天⋯⋯


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **警告** ：extremely dub-con、血腥描述。

有人敲響了警鐘，喊叫聲此起彼落，守軍點燃一把把火炬，照亮夜空。城牆缺口大約五步寬，坍方的土石堆成將近兩人高的障礙，尋常人無法輕易翻越。城外光禿禿的泥濘平原上黑影晃動，Essex軍的地道雖沒能挖到牆腳下破壞城牆地基，但提供了良好的掩蔽，掩護大隊士兵夜間出擊。

城牆上的火把具有照明與警示的功用，同時卻也讓守軍成為箭靶，黑暗中一陣猝不及防的箭雨，逼得守軍趕忙縮回城垛後方。敵軍弓弩發射的火箭以及拋石機彈射的火彈劃破夜空，接連不斷打在厚實的城牆，掛在牆外的捆捆乾草起火燃燒，嗆鼻的濃煙籠罩城牆，遮蔽了雙方的視線。

地獄火堡守軍站穩陣腳後立刻還以顏色——城牆上的弓弩手先發射了三輪火箭，然後握著上弦的十字弩靜靜等待，直到牆外再度傳來移動的聲響，指揮官才下令齊射未點火的利箭；塔樓裡的衛兵以石弩射出特殊陶罐，陶罐內有「地獄火」、鐵蒺藜、以及分別盛裝硝石、硫磺、生石灰等物質的密封小瓶，擊中目標時陶罐與小瓶皆摔得粉碎，數種原料混合在一起，瞬間引爆，震耳欲聾的爆炸聲和飛射而出的鐵蒺藜還不是最駭人的，散發出惡臭的毒煙以及連水都澆不熄的烈焰才是地獄火令人聞風色變的景象。

（究竟是「地獄火」以起源地「地獄火堡」命名，還是地獄火堡的名字來自於這種神秘武器，現今已不可考。而地獄火能在水上燃燒的成因，到底是促成能力者誕生的巫術，抑或Chantel家族的鍊金術師利用喀拉河口沼澤溼地出產的特殊物質提煉而成的獨門燃燒劑，目前人們仍無定論。）

又是一陣天搖地動，接近城牆缺口的一座塔樓在轟隆聲中倒塌。很不幸的，崩坍的石塊砸破了易碎陶罐，塔樓在隨之而來的爆炸聲中化為紛飛土石，熊熊大火無情地吞噬了自己人，附近守衛紛紛走避。

 _不行，我們得先對付敵軍的能力者。_ Erik思忖道。

 _我馬上過去！_ Tessa立刻應道。

 _不，Tessa，麻煩妳留在Demi夫人身旁，我需要妳保護她。_ 或許這個決定有點自私，但過去的經驗讓Erik學到，戰亂時總會有些不肖之徒盤算著趁火打劫自家人。

_⋯⋯是的，Erik閣下。_

Erik戴上頭盔，縱身躍下所在的防禦塔樓，朝城牆缺口飄浮過去。

那座塔樓塌陷爆炸之後，城牆缺口已是近十尺寬的通道，從城外能直接看到城內的情況。Erik及時擋下一波箭雨，並且操控金屬箭頭撞向填塞浸油麻屑的石塊火彈，乘隙協助負傷的守衛退到城牆後方臨時築起的擋牆。等到爆炸揚起的塵土和煙霧消散，Erik看見敵軍在積滿雨水的壕溝「護城河」上方鋪設氣密水桶製成的浮橋，藉著濃煙與投射武器的掩護，大批軍士逼近城下。

城牆上弩箭和石塊齊發，密集的火雨降在湧向城牆缺口的Essex軍士兵，暫時將他們擋在坍塌的城牆土石之外。地獄火堡的支援部隊在土墩擋牆後方集結，手持鐵劍和盾牌的重甲戰士以及身穿皮甲的民兵長槍手排開陣勢，誓死擋下敵軍衝鋒。

忽然間一陣劇烈搖晃，晃得守軍東倒西歪，飄浮在半空中的Erik不受影響，他趕緊轉頭張望察看——城牆雖沒被震垮，但有一只吊掛在火盆上的銅鍋傾倒，鍋裡燒紅的熱沙眼見就要灑在鍋邊一名跌倒的守衛身上，Erik趕緊動用能力扶住銅鍋，逃過一劫的守衛感激地仰頭望向救命恩人Erik，而後者把銅盆推上牆垛，朝城外的敵軍潑灑熱沙。

守軍擊發的弩箭和石塊有一部分偏離目標，以致於一小隊敵軍順利翻過城牆缺口，攻入城內。Erik認出Essex軍打頭陣的戰士，正是半個多月之前曾經和他在海上交手過的護盾能力者。 _原來他沒死。_ 眼見投射武器傷不到敵人，Erik趕緊擋在重裝步兵和長槍兵的前方，發動能力，抓住敵方士兵的金屬盔甲，使勁往前方一推。剎那間數十人往後栽倒，彷彿在強風中翻滾的小石，然則其中卻有兩人不受影響，他們依舊穩穩站立於城牆缺口的瓦礫堆上。

 _那是⋯⋯？_ Erik驚訝地發現： _他們身上都沒有金屬！_ 那兩人穿的是皮革盔甲而非鋼鐵鎧甲，此外他們也沒佩帶金屬武器。

其中一人揚起雙手，一瞬間硬實大地猶如一潭投入石頭的湖水，震波似陣陣漣漪朝四面八方擴散，掃倒才剛站穩腳步的守衛。屹立的城牆發出石塊碰撞擠壓的低沉轟響，外牆出現蜘蛛網般的裂縫。

Erik抓起摔倒在後頭的數名敵兵，連人帶盔甲和武器砸向能力者。那幾個倒楣鬼全撞上透明護盾，夾在兩股交戰的力量之間，他們的盔甲扭曲變形，壓爛血肉之軀，殘肢與碎骸自空中墜落。Erik咬緊牙，連連催動能力，試圖用金屬打穿那張護盾。二度交手的兩位能力者再次僵持不下，Erik不敢鬆懈掌控，由於這場能力者對決可不只是個人勝負，更攸關整座城市的命運。

護盾消散的瞬間Erik以為他得手了，豈料一股宛若爆炸的震波不僅彈開他操控的血淋淋金屬塊，更直接打在Erik身上。Erik沒有和那股力量硬碰硬，他隨著波動往後飄到半空中，順勢化解衝擊力道。強風颳得Erik臉頰發疼，幾乎無法呼吸，好不容易穩住身體，他靜止在空中環顧周遭，而他又驚又怒發現，以那兩位能力者為中心，地上有一圈直徑約十五尺的圓形，圈內的空無一物，石頭、武器、以及倒地的士兵全被推到圈外。

Erik落回地面。正當他苦思該如何制伏那兩位能力者，卻聽見後方有人喊他的名字。Erik沒有貿然轉頭，他緊盯著敵軍的能力者，直到挾著沙土的強勁龍捲風分別從他的左後方與右後方猛然吹向敵人，逼得他們分神抵禦，Erik才找到空檔回頭。

只見一身戎裝的地獄火堡主人大步朝他過來，Shaw走到Erik身旁，抬手輕拍他的肩膀，從從容容說：「這裡交給我。Erik，你和Janos上城牆，守住這波攻勢。」

Erik想抗議，但Shaw臉色一沉，再加上周圍的喊殺聲，令他打消了爭論的念頭。 _沒錯，一般的攻擊傷不到Shaw，由他拖住這兩位能力者，好讓Janos和我擋住大部隊，這是更為有利的安排！_

一旦想通了這個關節，Erik朝Shaw點了點頭，然後抓住Janos的手肘，拉著他飄上城牆，加入塔樓裡守兵的行列。

Erik從眼角餘光瞥見敵軍兩位能力者連連向Shaw發動攻擊，只不過再猛烈的震波攻擊Shaw都面不改色接下，此外透明護盾也無法限制Shaw的行動，地獄火堡主人神色自若步向來勢洶洶的大軍，周遭的土石盡數化為齏粉，但他看似毫髮無傷。

城外萬頭攢動，數不清的士兵手裡舉著盾牌，腳踏浮橋渡過積滿雨水的壕溝，蜂擁至城牆底下。敵軍分三路同時進攻，其中一隊前仆後繼湧向缺口，另外兩隊架設雲梯試圖爬上城牆。守軍朝牆外潑灑熱水、熱沙、還有熱瀝青，但燒沸以及補充反制武器的速度遠不及源源不絕補上的敵軍，再加上從沒停歇的火彈打得牆上的守衛們手忙腳亂，沒多久已經有數十名敵兵搶上牆頭，與守衛展開肉搏戰。

眼見城牆外數十把雲梯上爬滿了敵人，指揮官一聲令下，「地獄火」發射機關的黃銅噴嘴朝向城外，將熊熊燃燒的地獄火射向空中。高速噴濺的烈焰一沾上盔甲衣物，瞬間起火，頃刻間數十顆人體火球從雲梯滾下。

天空下起了雨，雨水非但沒能撲滅地獄火，反而帶著牆頭的火焰流向牆腳。守衛順勢傾倒大量未引燃的地獄火，燃燒劑一沾到火花瞬間點燃，城牆外掛著一道道火瀑布，火流隨著雲梯也隨著雨水蔓延，匯聚在積滿雨水的壕溝，一眨眼的功夫護城河已是一條火河。

空氣中瀰漫濃煙，慘叫聲不絕於耳，刺鼻的焦臭味令人作嘔。Erik抓住起火燃燒的敵兵，把他們當作火彈擲向城外。Janos颳起旋風，捲著火焰襲向敵方。Essex軍亂成一團，大隊士兵被擋在護城河的火圈之外。

缺口處傳來一陣歡呼，Erik和牆上的衛兵不由自主轉頭望去，只見Shaw率領重裝步兵嚴陣以待，兩柄立在地上的長槍尖端插著兩顆人頭，分別屬於震波與護盾的能力者，原來他們已經命喪Shaw之手。

待火勢稍緩，Essex軍又發動了幾波攻勢，然而少了能力者，他們的嘗試皆無功而返，再再被打回牆外，無法攻陷缺口。

東方微亮時，敵軍後方出現混亂，持續了整晚的攻擊逐漸歇止，已經累壞的守軍終於能喘一口氣，許多士兵連站都站不穩，必須倚著牆壁才不至於癱倒。

遠方Essex軍營的方向飄起黑煙，直上晨光熹微的天空。一個振奮人心的消息在城牆上傳開——兩軍在爭奪城牆的混戰夜裡，Azazel率領一支輕騎兵，在民兵的帶領下搭乘小船穿越沼澤，從後方突襲Essex的營地。由於Essex軍傾巢而出投入攻城戰，營區只留百餘人防守，寥寥無幾的守衛和傷兵被突擊的地獄火堡騎兵殺得無力招架。奇襲獲勝後地獄火堡騎兵也沒逗留，他們縱火燒毀營帳與輜重，又回到隱密的沼澤，搭船循原路撤離。

黎明時Essex軍暫時撤退了。他們在城堡外的泥濘平原上留下了數以千計的死屍。

Erik幾乎沒有力氣歡呼，他跟隨疲倦的守衛們歪歪倒倒步下城牆，又睏又渴的他默默接過旁邊遞來的皮酒囊，啜飲溫熱的葡萄酒，他覺得自己只要閉上眼睛，隨時都可能睡著。

受傷的士兵由同袍攙扶或放在擔架上抬往醫務室，工匠們帶領未參與前一晚惡戰的民兵開始修補城牆。戰爭還沒結束，前一晚地獄火堡打了勝仗，現在他們必須為今天、明天、或之後可能面臨的攻擊做好萬全準備。

Shaw在侍衛陪同下巡視城牆，他親自慰問每一位將士，讚揚他們的英勇表現。當Shaw來到Erik面前時，他張開雙臂用力擁抱Erik，稱讚Erik是萬中選一的能力者戰士，更是吉諾沙的驕傲。Shaw的讚美讓Erik露出疲憊的微笑，他靠在Shaw的肩膀上，Shaw散發著汗水、鮮血、和皮革的味道，而他聞起來像鐵鏽、像硝石、像火焰、也像勝利。他的氣息令Erik悸動不已⋯⋯

「Erik。」Shaw抓著他的肩膀，輕輕推開他，「你辛苦了。你應該回去好好休息⋯⋯ **單獨休息** 。」

Shaw的眼神令Erik突然意識到， _他自己的_ 氣味變了。

該死，因為戰爭的緣故，他 _又_ 疏忽了發情期將至。

Shaw撥了兩名侍衛護送Erik返回主堡「國王塔」。Erik拖著腳步緩緩跟隨他們前進，國王塔灰黑色的建築才映入眼裡，他就看見Demi夫人匆匆迎了上來。素來冷靜的Demi竟緊緊抓住Erik的手，關切之情溢於言表。「閣下平安無事，感謝老天。」她喃喃說道，親吻Erik手背的嘴唇甚至有些顫抖。

Erik不由得揚起眉，他從沒看過Demi如此激動。事實上，Demi通常一臉漠然，冷眼旁觀發生的大小事。 _是了，_ Erik想道： _Demi夫人通常壓抑她的情緒，以免感染其他人。_ 但接著Erik忍不住皺眉，由於這位貴夫人旁邊只跟著矮壯的私人護衛Amparo，沒有其他人。

「⋯⋯Tessa呢？我特地指示她留在妳身邊。」

「我同意她的請求，放她去城牆支援。」Demi詫異問：「她沒去找你？」

Erik搖頭。

很好，Tessa不聽他的命令。

「事實上，她和你的船夫Gavin都去了，所以我還讓Cleto去碼頭看守你的船。」Demi說：「他們都是戰士，訓練有素的西徹斯特戰士，你不能指望他們袖手旁觀。」

Erik沒有吭聲。他瞭解身為戰士卻被要求遠離戰場的忿忿不平和無力感，同時他也了解到Tessa會違抗他的命令。

Demi挽起Erik的手臂，陪同他走進國王塔，一起爬上階梯。「我身邊帶有一些紓緩症狀的草藥，如果你有需要，我會叫Amparo送到你房裡。」

_她發現了？_

「這幾天你的味道變了，Erik閣下。」Demi露出有些無奈的笑容，「連我那個粗枝大葉的女兒在這方面都比你精明⋯⋯我告訴Bruno，必須由我留在閣下身邊的另一個原因，是你可能會碰到某些他無法幫上忙的情況。」

由於Cleto還沒回來，將水盆和毛巾送進臥房的城堡僕役退下之後，Amparo協助Erik脫掉盔甲和髒污衣物，而Demi更親自蹲在壁爐前生火燒水，為Erik熬煮具有舒緩發情期症狀功效的草藥湯汁。

洗完澡後Erik一躺上床便沉沉入睡，醒來時發覺下午已經過了一半。他吃了Cleto端來的麵包、水果、雞蛋、以及葡萄酒，喝了一碗尚有餘溫的藥湯，穿好衣褲鞋襪後獨自離開房間。

他關心城牆的修補情況，想要過去查看，沿途中他注意到自己的氣味吸引了許多目光，或好奇或不以為然，但Erik不予理會。城牆缺口已經堵住了，工人們現場調製砂漿，牆上的石匠以砂漿黏合切割整齊的石塊，並且以木柱扶壁加固城牆。

地獄火堡的人出城撿回陣亡將士的遺體，對峙的Essex陣營也同樣派人收回士兵的屍體，雙方有默契地暫時停火，任由敵方的士兵自由穿梭在滿目瘡痍的平原上。有人乘機跑到城牆下向地獄火堡投降，守軍只留下少數能提供有價值情報的戰俘，其餘的繳械之後放他們自由離去，憑沼澤處置。

傍晚時分Erik回到國王塔，Tessa也回來了，面對Erik的不悅瞪視，她只低下頭避開他的視線，沒有為自己的行為辯解。

晚餐時，Shaw提議Erik不妨換一間沒有閒雜人經過的臥室，Erik雖不認為此舉必要，但仍接受了Shaw的好意。餐後僕役將Erik簡單的行李搬到國王塔頂端一間精緻的閣樓臥室，房間雖然比較小，但不覺狹窄，更何況這間通風良好的閣樓臥室擁有極佳的視野，從窗戶可俯瞰整座城市。

第二天，城外風平浪靜，Essex軍沒有進攻的跡象，拋石機也沒有運作，城裡開始流傳敵方可能會撤軍的耳語，然而鎮守城牆的衛兵們仍不敢大意，日夜巡邏，沒半點鬆懈。

Erik持續服用草藥湯，儘管發情期的症狀獲得舒緩，但異常敏銳的嗅覺、過於敏感的皮膚、以及蠢蠢欲動的慾望都令他焦躁不已。夜裡Erik獨自躺在床上，藉著燭光心不在焉打量床柱的精美雕飾。他想到，過去幾年他都一個人度過發情期，這次當然也可以。 _但那是在我遇見Charles之前⋯⋯_ 當Erik用手撫慰自己的身體時，他盡可能不去想Charles，由於任何關於Charles的念頭都會讓他既心痛又有罪惡感。

翌日清晨，外頭的騷動聲響引起了Erik的注意，他走到窗邊，探頭往外看。城牆上沒有烽火也沒有濃煙，應該不是攻擊的警訊。等到Erik轉向西邊，他才看見海面上有一支船隊由南方朝地獄火堡潟湖港灣駛來，居中的是一艘吉諾沙風帆戰船，隨行護送的是兩艘地獄火堡的狹長型槳帆船，另外還有四艘單桅帆船，紫色船帆上繡的是Lehnsherr家族徽章。

 _一定是伯父派人來支援了！_ Erik驚喜想道。

若在平日Erik一定快步跑去碼頭迎接，但今天他只能獨自關在房間裡，等候他的代理人Demi夫人與伯父的下屬見面，之後再對他轉述會面的內容。

Erik焦躁地在房間裡來回踱步，他有點後悔前一天吩咐Tessa暫時別跟著他，因為他不想要心靈感應者感知到他在發情期的心靈狀態；現在他倒希望Tessa在這裡，為他即時傳遞訊息。

高熱令Erik四肢痠軟，全身發燙的他縮在床上，昏昏沉沉想著，真不曉得那些生在沒有草藥湯地區的未婚或配偶不在身邊的Omega，他們要如何安然度過發情期？⋯⋯他回想起今年春天的發情期，他偎在Charles身旁，心滿意足想著，往後的發情期都能像這樣度過，真是不錯，當時他怎麼也不可能料想到，那是唯一一次Charles陪他度過的發情期。

迷迷糊糊之中，Erik聽到Demi的聲音隔著門板傳入室內。他奮力坐起身，下床走到門邊，抽出門閂，拉開門板，Demi全無笑意的嚴肅臉孔映入Erik眼簾，強烈的不祥預感令Erik瞬間清醒數分。

Demi未請求Erik准許便逕自入房，她闔上門板，伸手勾住Erik的手臂，挽著他往臥房中央的大床走去。倘若Demi不是Omega，或她全身沒有因為壓抑激動情緒而微微顫抖，Erik很可能會一把甩開她，但他順著她的意，走到床邊，坐上床沿。Demi拉了一張椅子，坐在Erik對面。Demi緊緊抿住發白的嘴唇，深深吸了一口氣，然後才開口緩緩說道：

「Erik閣下，我非常遺憾通知你這個壞消息：Ruth小姐去世了。」

_⋯⋯什麼？_

**_什麼？_ **

背脊一陣寒意，驅散了體內的燥熱。「⋯⋯Ruth⋯⋯怎麼會？⋯⋯」

「她染上了斑疹傷寒。」

「斑疹傷寒？」Erik茫然問道。 _不可能，吉諾沙很少人得這種疾病，姊姊怎麼會⋯⋯_

不，他想起來了，斑疹傷寒又稱軍營熱病、監獄熱病、或船熱病⋯⋯

「⋯⋯醫生說，Ruth小姐恐怕是在旅行途中被水手或士兵傳染了斑疹傷寒，回到吉諾沙後發病，她的病症又猛又烈，臥床九天後病逝⋯⋯」

Demi的聲音變得遙遠又飄渺，Erik用力閉上眼，淚水自眼角滑下。商船Silver從阿托米克出發時，姊弟兩人曾經相約在吉諾沙團聚，然而這個約定已經不可能兌現了。

Demi用力抓住Erik的手，逼他專心聆聽她接下來的話，「Erik閣下，現在你是吉諾沙的繼承人了。Erich領主指示你儘速啟程返回吉諾沙，並且派了戰船護送我們。恕我代你做了決定——我告訴領隊的Salvadore家長子，一旦你的身體適合旅行，我們就會出發。我相信你對這個決定應該沒有異議？」

Erik緩緩搖頭。「妳的決定很恰當。」回家的時候到了。他必須回到親人和族人身邊。

Demi突然傾身緊緊摟了一下Erik的脖子，但在Erik反應之前，她已縮手退開。「⋯⋯抱歉，閣下，我只是⋯⋯我很喜歡Ruth小姐，雖然她不太認同Bruno和我和你伯父的關係，但她對我們總是很友善⋯⋯Elmo也很喜歡她⋯⋯」

喜愛與哀痛交織而成的緬懷情緒碰了一下Erik又硬收了回去。Elmo是Stavros夫婦的兒子，他是姊姊的追求者之一，也是伯父屬意的姪女婿人選。

一時情緒失控似乎讓Demi窘迫不堪，她安慰了Erik幾句，接著以尚有要事待處理為藉口告退。

Erik獨自留在閣樓臥房，回憶起姐弟兩人的童年往事，一時千頭萬緒，發情期的飢渴與燥熱難耐相較之下似乎沒那麼難受了。

他的意識越來越模糊，口渴時他可能無意識拔下皮水袋的塞子往嘴裡灌了清水，飢餓時他可能伸手抓取床頭櫃上擺的木碗裡浸透葡萄酒的軟麵包。飲水和食物由健壯的中年僕婦送進臥房，她們的味道像散發酒香並摻雜些許霉味的陳年橡木桶，而她們幫Erik擦汗以及換掉溼透衣物時，Erik幾乎沒有力氣推開。

他失去時間感，不知道現在是白天還是夜晚。他不斷喘息，呼出的熾熱鼻息彷彿會灼傷同樣滾燙的嘴唇。有時候他能思考，有時候他除了滿足性慾之外沒有第二個念頭。某次宣洩之後，昏昏入睡前，Erik猛然想起——Ruth擔心遠在西徹斯特的弟弟，於是她隱瞞身分混上商船，在北方碰上西徹斯特內戰，歸途中又遭遇Essex劫掠船，所幸Blackbird恰巧經過，Erik一行人鬼使神差搭救了落難商船，後來他們輾轉來到船隊集結的阿托米克島，最後Ruth由地獄火堡的戰船護送返回吉諾沙。無論是哪個人將致命疾病傳染給Ruth，Ruth搭船出海的原因不是別的，就只為了Erik。

Erik痛苦地將臉埋進枕頭。

先前是Charles，現在是Ruth，為什麼他身邊的人接連因他遭逢不幸？

Erik可能落淚，可能啜泣，也可能抱頭大哭，但他記不清楚了。

「⋯⋯Erik？⋯⋯」

朦朧恍惚之中，Erik聽到有人輕聲呼喚他的名字。他勉強睜開眼，腳步聲和氣味同時接近。火焰、鐵鏽、與麝香的味道，他已經知道來者的身分。

「⋯⋯Erik⋯⋯我聽到Ruth小姐的噩耗⋯⋯我真心感到遺憾⋯⋯」

Erik沒有答腔。

Shaw強烈的氣息使他心煩意亂。

「⋯⋯Erik⋯⋯」

_Shaw為什麼會在這裡？⋯⋯他是來安慰我的嗎？⋯⋯_

他不想要Shaw看到他脆弱不堪的模樣，但同時他也感激Shaw的關切。

Erik不確定這是怎麼開始的，或許是他主動抓起Shaw的手放到自己身上，又或許是Shaw為他拭去淚水時低頭親吻他的臉頰，總之就是發生了。

他被翻了過去，長衣下襬撩至腰際，年少時仰慕的對象壓在他背上，硬物插入的瞬間他稍微清醒了一點，生理上的興奮與心理上的恐懼參半。但隨之而來的一陣激烈搖晃，晃得他頭暈目眩，以為自己置身於暴風雨中的小船上。

發情期間潮溼滑潤的身體沒有半點抗拒，完全容納了Alpha的陰莖，但太重太快又太深的撞擊帶來不適，幾乎蓋過快感。Erik反手握住Shaw的陰莖根部，試圖取得一點主控權，引導Shaw放慢速度，不讓他完全插進來，而是以Erik偏好的節奏和角度先讓他的身體適應——

但Erik的手被一把揮開，Shaw握住他的髖部，無視他的消極抵抗，一再一再插到最底。

_不對，不應該是這樣⋯⋯_

劇烈搖晃之中，Erik的意識脫出肉體，他飄浮在空中，低頭俯視他自己跪趴在床上，Shaw的雙手抓住他的腰，把他牢牢固定在底下，或說熱情或說獸性似的狠狠操著他。

那個畫面有種說不出的滑稽，Erik覺得自己很可笑，他一直想知道和肢體健全的人做愛是什麼滋味，現在他嘗到了，但他發覺自己一點都不享受。

他看著自己被Shaw壓在底下，只覺得過去的憧憬和少時的戀慕都幻滅了，甚至連Alpha在他體內成結的脹痛撕裂感也沒能讓他的意識回到他的身體。

直到Shaw低下頭，附在Erik耳邊說了一句：「你會需要孩子，Erik，吉諾沙需要繼承人。」Erik的意識才在猛烈顫抖的身體中醒了過來。

Erik把臉埋在毯子裡，無聲落淚。

他一直幻想能和 **真正的** Alpha「真正的結合」，但此刻他被Alpha壓在身下無法動彈，他只感受到被迫臣服的無能為力，而他憎惡這種感覺。

這一刻Erik才清清楚楚明白，原來Charles的「缺陷」不盡然是壞事——由於自卑的Charles總是竭力取悅Erik，彌補自己身體的「不足」，以致於Erik習慣的性愛就是在嘗試失敗後，他會 _寬宏大量_ 捧起Charles的臉頰，用力親吻他的嘴唇，如果兩人都還有力氣和興致，他們會玩別的花樣；如果兩人都累了，他們會相擁入眠。無論如何，他們都能獲得滿足，而不是像這樣，他只像是個渴求被填滿的容器。

Erik聽見咚咚兩下敲門聲，他立刻掙扎著想要起身，但他的動作拉扯到卡在體內的結，痛得他齜牙咧嘴。

Shaw按住他的肩膀，「沒關係，是Azazel。」見Erik默默停止掙扎，Shaw又說：「謠傳『增援的』吉諾沙戰船導致Essex軍隊士氣低迷，我相信不出幾天他們就會撤軍。」

過了不知道多久，Shaw的結消退了，他撐起身子，退了出去。

Shaw _溫柔地_ 撫摸Erik的臉頰，但他的舉動完全沒能安撫Erik。

Erik趴在原處，聽著Shaw擦洗身體，穿好衣物，等到腳步聲遠去，房門打開又關上，這時候Erik才翻身坐起。

空氣裡殘留的性愛氣味令他反胃，而順著大腿淌下的溼黏液體令他感到噁心。Erik用毛巾迅速擦拭下身，他稍稍整理長衣，再套上一件外衣，也不管自己腳上沒穿鞋襪，他只想盡快逃離這個房間。

 _Tessa？_ Erik在心中大聲詢問： _妳在哪裡？我需要妳！_

隔了數秒，Tessa的聲音在Erik腦內響起， _是的，Erik閣下？_

「我需要⋯⋯一些『清洗身體』的藥物。妳那裡有嗎？」

_⋯⋯需要我拿上去給閣下嗎？_

「 **不！** 」Erik低吼： _不，不要來這裡，送到我之前的房間。_

在味道散去之前，他不想要踏進這間臥室⋯⋯不，他永遠都不會再踏進這間臥室！

Erik步出閣樓臥室，打赤腳奔下樓梯。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常抱歉一拖再拖，但這章是最全篇的最低點，連我自己都很不想面對⋯⋯總之，我撐過去了，呼。
> 
> 一開始就警告的「非常接近non-con的dub-con」指的就是這章發生的事。嚴格來說並不算強迫，但由於處在發情期，儘管當下他也有意願，仍算是dub-con。
> 
> 另，託抗生素之福，現今斑疹傷寒（Typhus）的死亡率超級低，僅僅五百萬分之一；但在中世紀，罹患斑疹傷寒的病患約1/3死亡。


	24. Chapter 24

牆上的火把在空無一人的樓梯間靜靜燃燒，Erik猜想現在應該是深夜。他盡可能忽視身體的痠軟不適，或雙腿間的溼黏，或腳下踩的冰涼石板， _還好現在是深夜，沒什麼人看到我狼狽不堪的模樣⋯⋯_

Tessa已經杵在樓梯口等候，一見到Erik，她立刻迎了上來。Erik知道Tessa不需要借助心靈感應能力，單憑他的氣味即可推斷出發生的事，好在Tessa沒說任何可能會觸怒他的蠢話，她甚至連眉頭也沒皺，僅只默默陪同他離開樓梯間，兩人一前一後步入長廊。

然而Tessa停下腳步時，Erik發現她並未領他走回之前的臥室，而是把他帶到Demi的房門口。在Erik開口責問之前，門板呀的一聲打開，身穿睡衣的Demi一手握著燭臺，另一手勾住Erik的手臂，不容分說把他拽進臥房。房門關上後，Tessa才解釋：「閣下需要的藥物，我手邊沒有，還好Demi夫人備有一些。」

 _⋯⋯所以妳未經我的同意，擅自找了Demi？_ Erik有些惱怒，他瞇起眼瞪著Tessa。

Tessa面不改容辯解道： _因為閣下信任Demi夫人。_

Demi的護衛和男僕都不在房裡，Erik猜想應是她接到Tessa的通知後便遣走了他們。

在燭光閃爍之下，Demi的臉容略顯陰沉，她挽著Erik的胳膊，帶他走向擺在房間一角的方桌。桌上擺了一個黃銅小研缽，缽裡是濃稠的黃褐色膏狀物。「這是由金合歡的刺、阿拉伯樹膠、以及蜂蜜調製的洗劑。」Demi在他耳旁悄聲說：「用這個清洗你的身體，通常可以避免不想要的孩子⋯⋯今晚你就留在我房裡休息，我們會幫你準備草藥茶。」

有人輕扣門板，「應該是Cleto送水來了。」Demi說。她朝Tessa使了個眼色，後者移步至門邊，從男僕手中接過水盆，然後悄聲吩咐他先下去休息。

Demi和Tessa轉過身背對Erik，她們圍在爐邊，安靜地燒水煮藥草茶。Erik脫去衣物，依照Demi的指示用洗劑清潔下身。他由衷感謝懂得「享樂」的Demi留下來並且適時朝他伸出援手。

Erik無法解釋為何他必須這麼做，儘管Charles曾經說過他不介意Erik另找情人，甚至建議Erik找個口風緊的可信對象「借種」，但自從Erik明確表達目前他沒有意願之後，Charles就不再提那個話題了。 _「吉諾沙需要繼承人。」_ Shaw附在他耳旁的低語令他莫名不安，Erik不清楚切確原因，他只知道 _現在_ 他絕對不能懷上Shaw的孩子。

待他擦完澡，穿好衣服，Demi將一只冒著白煙的木碗遞到他面前，Erik不加思索伸手接下，啜飲苦澀的熱茶。Tessa揣著水盆和毛巾離開房間，Demi點燃一根擺在床頭櫃上的乳白色蠟燭，清新宜人的淡淡草香飄散在空氣裡。

Erik忍不住好奇端詳那支外型相當眼熟的香氛蠟燭，他曾經在西徹斯特看過類似的蠟燭。

「這是Tessa帶來的蜂蠟蠟燭。」Demi淺淺一笑，「鼠尾草的香氣具有穩定心神的功效。」她走到床邊，伸手掀開毛毯，「你就睡這裡吧。沒人會指責你在發情期找Omega情人。」

Erik白了她一眼，但Demi夫人只是露齒微笑，她披了一件外衣，和衣躺上鋪了薄毯的長椅。「別緊張，要是我染指了你，回吉諾沙我要如何面對你的伯父呢？」

不知是否為蠟燭的效力，還是方才喝的草藥，Erik躺下後沒多久便昏沉入睡。

等到Erik再次睜開眼，窗外天空微亮，半睡半醒之間他用雙手解決自己高漲的性慾，完全清醒後Erik才猛然驚覺這 _不是_ 他的房間，他連忙抬頭張望，幸好房裡只有他一個人，Demi已經不見蹤影。他起身下床，用清水擦拭身體，並且喝了一杯放在爐邊保溫的陶壺裡的草藥茶。他相信最難熬的時刻已經過去了。

Tessa抓準時機送食物和飲水進房，Erik好奇問起Demi的去處，她說：「Demi夫人忙著拜訪城裡的熟識，她想趕在出發前與他們道別。」

「那麼，城外的Essex軍呢？最近幾天他們有什麼活動？」

「最近幾天都沒有動靜。」Tessa回答：「聽聞Essex陣營起了內鬨，續戰和撤退兩派爭執不休，但地獄火堡上上下下都相信敵軍近日便會撤離，鑒於戰爭季節已經結束，Essex軍無法招架沼澤地溼冷的冬天，同時傳染病持續削弱他們的戰鬥力。除此之外，所有人都同意，沒能封鎖海港的『圍城戰』只是徒耗資源。」

Erik點了點頭。聽起來戰況相當樂觀，這樣一來他可以毫無顧慮出海返鄉了。

「Tessa，麻煩妳告訴Demi夫人，我們今天⋯⋯最遲明天就啟程。如果天氣允許。」

「是的，閣下。」Tessa恭敬應道。

Erik坐在桌前享用早餐，他一面咀嚼浸泡葡萄酒的麵包，一面打量四處走動的Tessa，她穿梭在房間裡，忙碌收拾散落在壁爐邊的瓶罐、攤開在窗臺上的曬乾香草、以及擺在床頭櫃的熄滅蠟燭。

他突然想起一件事——「Tessa，妳是Charles的製燭匠嗎？」

Tessa轉過頭，不解地望著Erik。

Erik指著她手中的蠟燭，闡明道：「我曾經在北沙連城堡看過外觀類似的蜂蠟蠟燭。」

「我不是製燭匠，Erik閣下，不過我們的蜜蜂農場裡住有一位手藝高明的製燭匠，只有幾次他忙不過來的時候，我才會幫他。」Tessa說：「事實上，西徹斯特有不少製燭匠使用貝森島出產的蜂蠟製作昂貴的蜂蠟蠟燭，由於西徹斯特本地氣候太過寒冷，不利於養蜂。」

「嗯。」Erik隨口應道。他努力回想在貝森島共進午餐的幾位農場幫手，納悶那位燭匠是否在其中。

餐後Erik回到自己的房間，發現Tessa已經取回他留在閣樓臥室的個人物品。當Erik表明他想去港邊見吉諾沙人，Tessa遞給他一個香包。他把小布包放在衣服裡，散發出杉木、杜松、以及青草的氣味，這個香包讓他聞起來不像發情期還沒結束的Omega而像香氛蠟燭。他忍不住微笑，想起無浪灣旅店主人送給他的香包。

Erik凝視著Tessa。Bruno是怎麼說的？利用她的能力，但別放下警戒？他相當欣賞這位能力者，但他可不想糊裡糊塗帶著不曉得效忠西徹斯特哪個家族的間諜回吉諾沙。

「Tessa？」

「是的，閣下？」

「Elizabeth Braddock小姐派妳跟隨我回吉諾沙的『真正目的』是什麼？」Erik質問道：「別說妳只是聯絡人，妳是西徹斯特的能力者戰士——」

「我不是西徹斯特的能力者戰士。」Tessa立刻辯駁：「我是貝森島人，我不聽令於西徹斯特領主。」

「但Braddock小姐只消一句話妳就收拾行李出海，這又如何解釋？」Erik追問。

Tessa低聲回道：「因為Braddock小姐說，他會希望有人確保閣下平安返回吉諾沙。」

「『他』？」

「Charles Xavier。」

Tessa鬆開領口，露出藏在衣服底下的項鍊，繫在皮繩底端的銀色墜子是一片中間鏤空的圓形金屬，兩條直線交叉在圓心。

 _我早該想到，西徹斯特的能力者戰士絕大多數來自北沙連的學校。_ 「妳也是Charles的學生嗎？」

「算是吧。」Tessa頷首，「我曾經在北沙連住了幾年，當時Xavier還沒辦學校，他教我識字，閱讀書冊和卷軸裡關於能力者的紀錄，他還讓Hank McCoy教我醫藥知識，後來又送我到梅亞島待了一年。」

聽起來Tessa曾經是Charles大力栽培的能力者。搞不好她還是Charles最早的學生。Erik好奇問道：「但最後妳決定回到貝森島養蜂？為什麼？」

「縱使Charles Xavier對我有恩，但我終究是貝森島人，我不願效忠他的家族，更不會效忠任何西徹斯特家族。」Tessa反問：「一個不願意受僱於西徹斯特貴族的能力者僱傭兵，除了返鄉當個農夫，還有什麼選擇？」

「但妳擁有他的個人紋飾，代表妳效忠於Charles，一個西徹斯特貴族。」

Tessa抬手輕觸頸間的銀飾，「不，Erik閣下，配戴這枚徽章的意義並非向Charles Xavier宣誓效忠。」

「哦？」

「不知道閣下是否聽過西徹斯特祖先的故事？」

「西徹斯特之所以成為能力者避風港的民謠傳說？⋯⋯我曾經在Charles的課堂上聽他講述過。」那是他們新婚不久的往事，他在北沙連城堡無所事事，隆冬時節他哪裡也去不成，乾脆坐在廳室一角聆聽Charles講課。

「Xavier相信那則故事傳達的訊息是西徹斯特最重要的價值，他可以接受自己無法繼承西徹斯特領主的頭銜，或西徹斯特失去對外島的掌控，也不願意見到西徹斯特失去眾人平等的價值，Styker家族控制山區的暴行出現在高地、沿海、或甚至於外島。Charles Xavier從來不曾要求任何人為他而戰，但他期許所有自願配戴這枚徽章的能力者與非能力者，挺身捍衛他深信不疑的平等價值。」Tessa整理領口，讓項鍊再度隱藏在衣服底下。「Erik閣下，我會陪同你完成旅程，但我不一定會聽從你的命令。」

Erik短暫考慮雇用Tessa的選項，然而他轉念一想，驕傲的Tessa可能不願意當個拿錢辦事的僱傭兵，於是他聳聳肩，「隨妳高興。」

前去港灣的途中，Erik依舊吸引了不少目光，再一次他對那些注目視若無睹。來到碼頭，Erik第一眼就看見屬於他們家族的風帆戰船Magnus，他暗暗尋思，一旦Magnus離開地獄火堡，吉諾沙援軍的假象是否不攻自破？

Magnus的指揮官是Erik昔日的同袍Antonius Salvadore，精瘦的Alpha青年一見到Erik立刻快步跑下船梯迎向他，先是一個熱情的擁抱，接著有些難為情地鬆手放開Erik，低聲致上哀悼之意。

Erik不由納悶伯父為何將自家的戰船交給Salvadore家的人指揮，但他不好意思當面質疑Antonius的權威。

他滿意地發現吉諾沙船隊已經準備妥當，隨時都能啟航。雙桅小帆船Blackbird也已修復完成，船艙裡備妥旅行必須的飲水、糧食、燃油和繩索等工具，船夫Gavin對於即將到來的遠航沒有太多意見，只說若有吉諾沙船隊護送，他們會比較安全。Antonius對這艘小船讚不絕口，他沒有反對Erik決意留在小船而非改搭自家的戰船Magnus，他還說，「聽聞西徹斯特船隊通常讓能力者戰士搭乘機動性強的小船，方便穿梭在船隊中支援，以及搶灘登陸。」

Erik沒有再回國王塔，他留在港區等候Cleto和城堡的僕役將他們的行李送上碼頭。中午過後，Demi和Amparo也到了，此外Shaw也跟了過來。

Erik知道他必須向Shaw辭行，不告而別非常無禮且不是吉諾沙繼承人應該有的行為；然而他也知道和Shaw面對面十分尷尬，他下意識想要避免。

Shaw屏退隨從，他和Erik佇在碼頭上單獨談話，其他人全都服從命令退到聽力範圍之外。

「Erik，」Shaw開門見山說：「如果我冒犯了你，我誠心向你道歉。然而，我不後悔。我對你一直有意，如果你也對我有意，等到戰爭結束之後，政局穩定了，我會前往吉諾沙向你求親。我希望你能考慮。」

Shaw看起來很真誠，而他的語氣是Erik從沒聽過的懇求。

但Erik並未因此感動，相反的，他只有傷感。

「Shaw閣下，你對我一直有意？」

Shaw微笑頷首。

「那為什麼你從來不表態？」Erik問：「為什麼不在我結婚之前？⋯⋯為什麼等到現在？」當然他無比珍惜和Charles的短暫婚姻，但如果當年他有別的選擇，他可能不會前往西徹斯特聯姻，不會遇見Charles，而Charles可能現在還活著⋯⋯

Shaw有些無奈地嘆了口氣，「因為我的年紀比你大一輪，Erik，要你屈就我這個老頭子，不只是你，恐怕連你的家人也不見得能接受。」

Erik沒有吭聲。是啊，他的家人都知道他對Shaw的傾慕之情，但他們都認為那只不過少年人的一時迷戀，過幾年就會隨時間淡去，哪像數年前他和Magda相戀的消息才傳到家，他們就緊張兮兮派人到加塔島調查Magda。

Erik抬起眼凝視著Shaw，Shaw的容貌不算老，額頭和眼角有幾道紋路，他年輕時必定相當英俊。他難過地想著，若在以前⋯⋯不，若在去年他聽到Shaw求婚，他一定欣喜若狂，但今天他只覺得哀傷。如果昨晚發生的事有任何價值，那就是Shaw恐怕不適合他。現在他依舊仰慕身為統治者、戰士、以及軍事領袖的Shaw，但他無法想像Shaw以他丈夫的身分和他共同生活的情景。

Shaw的眼底閃過一絲Erik會歸類為算計的神色。 _莫非因為我已是吉諾沙的繼承人，所以Shaw才⋯⋯不！他才不是那種人！_ Erik不願多想，他小心且慎重地回答：「我會考慮。」

Shaw看似滿意點點頭，他握了一下Erik的手臂，傾身輕吻他的臉頰。

Erik沒有回吻，但他設法讓自己露出不算勉強的微笑。

這天下午船隊出港，揚帆往南行駛。船帆吹足了風完全張開，水手們將之視為好徵兆。

Demi決定也留在較搖晃的小船上，出航後Erik在甲板上找到她，她倚著船舷而坐，瞪著茫茫大海。Erik走到她身旁，待她轉過頭，他才說：「那天晚上，謝謝妳幫助我。」

Demi勾起嘴角，意思意思回以笑容。她招手要Erik坐下，Erik依她的意思盤腿而坐。

她收起笑容，沉著嗓子說：「Erik閣下，現在你是吉諾沙的繼承人了，未來會有許多人討好你，你最好早點習慣。」

「意思是，我應該問：『妳想要什麼樣的回報』嗎？」

Demi嗤了一聲，「我想要的，你沒辦法給我。」她嘆道：「但你知道我指的是什麼，又或者，是『誰』。」

「⋯⋯很明顯嗎？」如果連共情能力者Demi都這麼說了，那表示事實恐怕正是如此。

「Shaw確實對你有意，但他對你的不只是情意。」Demi毫不留情說：「Shaw的上一段婚姻讓他得到了地獄火堡，放眼吉諾沙是可預期的下一步。」

「政治婚姻不就是這麼回事嗎？」Erik反問。

Demi冷冷說道：「你說的不錯。但後來Chantel家族失去了地獄火堡的統治權。難道你希望見到Lehnsherr家族也失去對吉諾沙的統治嗎？⋯⋯Shaw是一個才華洋溢又極富魅力的領袖，同時他也是個胸懷大志的野心家。也許你們適合彼此，結合地獄火堡的戰略位置與吉諾沙的資源，你們將有機會建立一個強大的軍事王國。但Erik閣下，我只不過想要提醒你，和Shaw聯姻的潛在風險。」

儘管Erik自己也覺得Shaw偏偏選在這時候向他求婚別有用心，但被人當面潑冷水，心裡仍相當不好受。他冷哼一聲，接著站起身，往背後丟下一句：「妳想太多了，Demi夫人，我的丈夫失蹤下落不明，我怎麼能和任何人談再婚？」

話一出口，Erik猛然領悟到，Scott堅持Charles失蹤而非身亡的主張，影響的不只是他無法繼承Charles的財產，而是將Erik繼續綁在這段沒有產生繼承人的婚姻之中。

接下來的航程裡，Erik經常至Magnus盤桓，和故友敘舊，但他總會回到Blackbird過夜。有兩天風浪比較大，小船晃得厲害，他也沒改變心意。Demi夫人不再提起他的追求者，但Erik明白，回到吉諾沙，不只是Bruno，他的伯父也會得知此事。

四天後，西南方的海平面出現灰色的陸地。那是吉諾沙疆域最北端的加塔島群。Erik百感交集望著睽違將近十個月的故鄉，這十個月裡他歷經了很多，與出發前幾乎是完全不同的兩個人了。

接近加塔島的途中，一艘划槳小船向船隊駛來，距離還有百來尺時，一個人影從小船騰空而起，高速朝他們飛來。

 _Erik閣下，那是擁有翅膀的能力者。_ Tessa立刻告訴他。

 _嗯，我想我認識她。_ Erik回答： _如果我沒猜錯，那應該是Salvadore家的養女，Angel Salvadore。_

等到黑影接近，Erik看清那是個背上有對蜻蜓翅膀的年輕女子，他確實沒猜錯。眼見Angel飛向Magnus，Erik也發動能力，從小船飄向戰船。

Erik和Angel幾乎同時落在戰船Magnus的甲板上，Angel一見到他，立刻單膝著地朝他下跪。

「Erik閣下。」Angel朗聲說：「昨天深夜吉諾沙本島傳來Erich領主過世的噩耗，我們奉命儘速護送你返回本島繼承領主大位。」

**_什麼？_ **

**_怎麼可能？_ **

Erik呆若木雞愣在原地，一時之間無法動彈。

他甚至沒注意到甲板上所有人都朝他屈膝。

「是感染Ruth小姐的同一種疾病。」Angel悄聲說：「為了不讓閣下擔心，Erich領主隱瞞他和Edie夫人的病情，選派Antonius兄長前往地獄火堡的考量，就是他與閣下熟識，且我們家族夠忠心，不至於半途謀害閣下，篡取領主地位。」

但Erik完全沒聽進那些安排，他關心的只有一句——「我的母親⋯⋯她怎麼了？」Erik倉皇忙問。

Angel垂下眼，「⋯⋯Edie夫人的病情恐怕不客觀。聽說夫人在重病不起之前，已搬離主堡，隔離在吉諾沙本島北端燈塔附近堡壘，為了見閣下最後一面⋯⋯」

一股痛徹心扉的哀慟緊緊揪住他的胸口。Erik鼻子一酸，眼淚奪眶而出。他胡亂擦抹臉頰，正想叫面前的大夥別跪了，卻注意到 _每個人_ 都在啜泣，甚至有人嚎啕大哭。Erik心下一凜，現在他注意到了，這不是他的哀慟。他們的情緒全都被Demi感染了。

Erik下令所有船隻全速前進航向吉諾沙本島，然後他飄回Blackbird。Tessa證實了他的猜測——Demi情緒失控，關在艙房裡放聲大哭。

雖然這麼做顯得他鐵石心腸，但Erik硬闖進Demi的艙房，要求她控制情緒。「妳想讓所有人都知道妳才是共情能力者嗎？」

他把泣不成聲的Demi抱在懷裡，過了許久，她逐漸恢復冷靜自制，Erik才終於鬆手。

「謝謝你，Erik。」Demi深深吸了一口氣，她用淚水浸溼的手帕抹了紅腫的眼睛，Erik再次感覺到Demi平日散發出近似於安撫的情緒。「抱歉，我失態了。請原諒我。」

「妳不需要請求任何人的原諒。」Erik搖頭，「我們都失去了領主。我失去了伯父，而妳失去了情人。」

Demi給了他一抹虛弱的微笑，「我必須堅強。因為Bruno會比我更難過，我必須是我們之中堅強的那一位⋯⋯」她臉色一沉，話鋒一轉，「我們已經過了加塔島，Salvadore家有派更多船隻保護你嗎？」

「⋯⋯我沒注意。」

「這才是你應該注意的事。」

Erik被Demi「請出」艙房，他爬上甲板，轉身環顧四週，這才發現他們的船隻數量已經多了一倍，Salvadore派出搭載戰士的單桅小船跟在後頭。夕陽中船隊浩浩蕩蕩繼續南行，入夜之後仍未放慢速度。

他們在深夜抵達吉諾沙本島，島上的光點出現在地平面的那一刻，Erik激動得不能自已。他恨不得Azazel或Warren在這裡，好讓他能瞬移或飛行到陸上。輕巧的Blackbird這時顯出了優勢，在划槳小船帶領下，Blackbird脫離船隊，駛入淺水區，跟隨海岸燈塔的指引，一尺一尺接近陸地。

Erik等不及小船靠岸，距離陸地大約還有五十尺，他已經按捺不住，催動能力往路上飄去。Angel拍動翅膀跟了上來，她輕而易舉超越Erik，飛在他前方替他帶路。

他們一前一後降落在懸崖上的燈塔前，Erik張望四下，搜尋窗口仍透著光的房屋。在淺灘旁，有一棟看似漁家的小屋裡仍點著燈，屋外有人持兵刃守衛。Erik不假思索躍下斷崖，他聽到後頭Angel驚呼，也跳了下來，她伸手抓住Erik衣領，試圖減緩下墜的速度。

半空中Erik用能力往上浮，好讓他輕巧落地不至於受傷。他快步奔向小屋，屋外的守衛注意到異狀，他們吹響警哨，試圖用長槍攔下他，但Erik抬手一揮，守衛全數摔倒在地。

Erik一動手，那些守衛便認出他的身分。他們紛紛下跪，喊著他的名字。但Erik置之不理，他逕自搶進小屋。

屋裡是濃濃的草藥味和重病之人散發的酸臭味。兩名口鼻蒙著布，戴著手套但身無寸鐵的人抬起手臂擋住Erik，不讓他往內室過去。「喂！不能進去——」

Erik揚起手，囉唆的醫生往後飛了出去。

他掀開門的布簾，走進內室。

稍嫌悶熱的室內擺著一張簡陋的木板床，床上躺著一個枯瘦得幾乎認不出來的人。

「媽媽⋯⋯」Erik跪在床前，淚水模糊了他的視線。他不知道該說什麼或做什麼，只能不斷呼喚母親。

「媽媽，是我，Erik，我回來了。」

Edie睜開眼，她恍惚無神的眼睛越過Erik，不知落在何方。

「媽媽，是我，Erik。」Erik幾乎絕望大吼，「我回來了。」

過了好一會，Edie朦朧的雙眼突然閃過清明，一抹笑容自她凹陷的臉頰綻放開來。她放在床上的手動了動，但沒能如願抬起。Erik想也沒想，一把抓住她的手，牢牢握在掌中。

「⋯⋯Erik⋯⋯」

「是的，媽媽，我是Erik。」

「看吧⋯⋯就像⋯⋯就像我說的⋯⋯一切⋯⋯一切都會⋯⋯好好的⋯⋯」Edie斷斷續續說著，聲音越來越弱，最後幾不可聞。她緩緩闔上眼，嘴角仍噙著微笑。

「媽媽！媽媽！」

但無論Erik再怎麼喊，母親都沒再睜開眼。

有人從後面架住Erik的肩膀，猛力把他拖離病床。Edie的手從他的掌間滑了出去。

Erik奮力掙扎，想要推開不曉得哪個膽敢從背後抓住他的惱人傢伙。

 _Erik閣下。_ Tessa的聲音像一支冰涼的鉗子緊緊夾住他的意識： _Edie夫人已經走了。請節哀。_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik終於回到家了。 ~~這下子他可以心無旁騖當個暴君了。~~  
>  接下來是（最後的）吉諾沙篇。  
> Charles會回來的，Erik會知道他的能力，也會得知當初是誰設局讓那個「瘸子」和他結婚。


	25. Interlude - Drizzle

吉諾沙群島位處熱帶海洋，是一個由數百座海島組成的島嶼國家。在地理上，可細分成北部的加塔島、中部的吉諾沙本島、以及南部的火山島弧等三大島群。其中面積最大的島嶼是吉諾沙本島，吉諾沙本島的外型像一支斜立的釘錘，北端寬闊，南端狹長，而縱向貫穿全島的背脊山脈宛若錘柄。首都錘灣城位於島嶼東側「錘頭」與「錘柄」交接處的海灣，繁華的錘灣城是吉諾沙第一大城，而統治吉諾沙的Lehnsherr家族世代定居在此。

人們說，吉諾沙的現任領主是一個性情乖戾的年輕人——在議事廳上，誰膽敢忤逆他的心意，他就揚起手把那個倒楣鬼甩出廳室，甚至連首席大臣Bruno Stavros也沒有例外。「唉，也真難為他了。」吉諾沙人這般告訴短暫停留的外國訪客：「我們的年輕領主在同一年裡失去了他的丈夫、胞姊、母親、以及伯父等四名至親，於此期間他自點燃西徹斯特內戰的刺殺行動之中生還，返鄉途中他還率領軍隊協助盟友地獄火堡抵抗南方大陸的侵略者。這位年輕的Lehnsherr脾氣固然差了點，卻還是個明理人，即位至今沒出什麼大亂。」

九個月前，一場葬禮送走兩位親人，Erik沒有哀悼的時間，他毫不逃避擔起吉諾沙領主的責任。統治比他想像的還要麻煩，在他第一次主持會議時就得耐著性子別把爭論不休的首席大臣、法務大臣、以及財政大臣摔出廳外，再怎麼說這些大臣可不是他的敵人，而是效忠於吉諾沙的臣民。Erik回想起在北沙連的生活，那半年裡他經常陪同Charles出席會議，坐在桌邊旁聽，無論當初Charles的動機是讓Erik有參與感，抑或在客人面前炫耀他，那些經歷讓Erik學會沉住氣聆聽，為今日主持政務會議打下了基礎。

Stavros夫婦成為Erik最得力的親信，他們的人脈和建言在Erik即位之初幫了不少忙。Bruno為他四處奔走，以年輕領主代理人的身分往來吉諾沙境內，鞏固離島家族對Lehnsherr的支持；Demi留在Erik身旁，替他介紹伯父的舊屬，哪些人值得信賴而哪些人可以利用，除外還指點他如何將自己的耳目安插至適當職位。Erik曾直言不諱對Demi說：「告訴我，妳想要什麼作為報償？財富、官職、還是封地？只要妳向我效忠，我不會虧待妳。」那位貴夫人淺淺一笑，「給Burno一個目標，總比他哭喪臉躲在家裡還要好；至於我嘛，我的能力在暗中行事比較妥當，太多的賞賜反倒不妥。如果閣下覺得過意不去，不妨在老Unuscione退休後，讓Bruno接掌財政大臣的職位，這樣一來我也顏面有光。」

「我會考慮。」當時Erik這般回覆Demi夫人。然而三個月前，他的首席大臣針對年輕領主的「失蹤丈夫」發表偏頗的意見，與脾氣差了點的吉諾沙領主起了激烈衝突，老頑固Salvadore盛怒之下憤而辭職，而Erik在氣頭上一口答應了，並且任命Bruno為新任首席大臣。怎知Demi對此不甚滿意，她私下向Erik抱怨，擺在太過醒目的位置反倒讓他們夫婦綁手綁腳，不利於他們發揮「影響力」。但Stavros夫婦沒有拒絕首席大臣的職位。Erik採納Bruno的提議，指派Salvadore的長子Antonius出任海軍指揮官，並且任命他的養女Angel為侍衛長，以安撫加塔島的Salvadore家族。

一個細雨綿綿的傍晚，Erik在侍衛陪同下，離開宮殿前往Stavros家的別墅，出席首席大臣的生日宴會。即位之後Erik失去了完全獨處的自由，不管他走到哪裡都必須有侍衛陪同，身為領主他的身影無時無刻都得在侍衛們的視線內。任用Angel Salvadore不只是政治考量，昔日Erik在加塔島受訓期他透過同袍Antonius認識這位同為戰士的Omega女性，個頭嬌小玲瓏的Angel身手敏捷，再加上她擁有飛行能力，雖然年紀尚輕、經驗不足，有Salvadore家族撐腰和資深侍衛輔佐，倒也沒人質疑她不足以出任侍衛長的職位。

舉辦宴會的別墅座落在城郊海濱，遠離喧囂的市區與海港。別墅圍牆外栽種數排銀毛樹，既是庭園造景也具防風功用。美麗的女主人現身在大門口，親自迎接貴客，Demi親暱地挽起Erik的手臂，領著 _性情乖戾_ 的年輕人穿過庭園。跟在Erik身後的少年侍衛Mortimer Toynbee緊張兮兮打量四周，目光掃過在場的僕役，還不時偷瞄Demi夫人。然而當夫人回眸一笑，少年又趕忙別開眼。「Demi，」Erik有些無奈地低聲對她說：「Toad當上侍衛才不過十天，妳別嚇跑他。」

Demi輕聲哼笑，「Erik閣下，我都沒追究你把Bruno摔出廳外，你竟然指責我可能嚇跑你的菜鳥侍衛？」

Erik沒有吭聲。好吧，他自知理虧。但誰叫Bruno哪壺不開提哪壺，偏偏提起惱人的再婚話題？還說他們應該向西徹斯特施壓，不讓宣稱Charles失蹤而非身亡的那些人，為了自己的利益，連帶將吉諾沙領主綁在一段沒有未來的婚姻裡。Erik心底明白Bruno——以及前任首席大臣老Salvadore——說的有理，但他就是氣不過，忍不住把Bruno摔出廳外洩憤。

「好吧，我會向他道歉。 _私下道歉。_ 」Erik說：「但我不想聽到那個話題。有了Bruno的榜樣，其他人應該會識相閉嘴。」

Demi聽了，長長嘆了一口氣。「如果閣下不打算再婚，你可以直截了當告訴Bruno。他會反對，但他也能理解，因為他是個生性浪漫的人，他相信愛情，至死不渝的愛情⋯⋯婚姻是最有效的政治聯盟手段，但其次的選擇總是有的。倘若閣下抱定主意獨身，我們可以及早做安排，例如尋找年齡合適、身體健康、以及資質不錯的遠親作為閣下的養子或養女，接受繼承人應有的教育。Erik閣下，你應該出題刁難你的首席大臣，讓他代你解決問題，而不是把他當作出氣筒。」

「⋯⋯抱歉。」

「不過呢，Erik閣下，」Demi勾住Erik的手臂往懷裡帶，她眉開眼笑說：「Bruno被摔出廳外，他的屁股連一小塊瘀傷都沒有，你下手比我還輕呢！」

是的，Erik用能力抓住Bruno身上的金屬飾品把他摔出去之後，還稍稍往上提，使Bruno輕輕落地。他在盛怒之下出手令Bruno難堪，卻沒害他受到重傷，然而——

「我不想知道你們的臥室情趣！」Erik低聲咆哮，惹得Demi咯咯輕笑。

嫉妒Stavros夫婦的人酸溜溜說，他們夫婦以肉體誘惑前任領主，利用床笫之歡和枕邊細語獲取Erich領主的寵信。然而在Erich Lehnsherr過世之後，這對夫婦立刻巴結上他的姪子，也不曉得他們耍了什麼手段——極有可能是Bruno使用能力暗中影響Erik的判斷力——夫婦倆成為Erik領主跟前的紅人，Bruno甚至高升首席大臣。

Erik不清楚Stavros夫婦過去是如何「輔佐」伯父，但他相當慶幸這對夫婦站在他這邊。真正認識Stavros夫婦之後，Erik發現他們與他原先想像的大不相同，個性圓滑的Bruno私底下話不多，當他不需要說場面話討好別人時，直來直往的說話風格與Demi大同小異；而貌似享受沐浴在旁人讚美與愛慕之情當中的Demi則有一顆細膩的心，身為共情能力者，她深知如何傷害、安慰、或利用情緒操控別人。Bruno和Demi像同一個心智分別放入兩具身軀的共同體，暫且不管關於他們各自找情人以及共享情人的流言蜚語，Erik相信他們深愛彼此，而他羨慕他們相守近三十年的婚姻。

晚宴在Erik抵達後開始，樂手演奏輕緩柔和的音樂，舞者隨旋律節拍翩翩起舞，亮晃晃的大廳裡擺放多張鋪有軟墊的舒適長椅，供客人坐躺，僕役穿梭在其間，端著盛裝清水的銅盆讓客人洗手，接著奉上菜餚和醇酒。由於吉諾沙氣候炎熱，島民日常穿著淺色亞麻短袍，然而在宴會上經常可見到身穿色彩繽紛薄紗長袍的男士女士們爭奇鬥豔。

出席的客人不過十數，皆是Stavros夫婦的親友，大夥互相寒暄，高聲談笑，Bruno和Demi為他們一一引見吉諾沙領主。他們的三個孩子難得離開Stavros家族世居的離島東嶼，來到吉諾沙本島為父親慶生。長女Flora有張與Bruno相似的圓臉，她個性爽朗，經常笑臉迎人，Demi曾經驕傲地告訴Erik，Flora的共情能力比她更強，而夢想成為戰士的Oemga少女將Erik視為效法對象。長子Elmo安靜穩重，成年後跟隨家族長輩經營商船，他的五官依稀可見Demi的影子，是個令人眼睛一亮的Beta青年。小兒子Gilbert今年才九歲，這是Erik第一次見到他，男孩在大人指點下有些彆扭地向Erik鞠躬問候，然後就讓僕役帶到後面休息了。

雖然這場宴會的名義為慶祝Bruno生日，Erik猜想另一個目的則是替Elmo和Flora尋找適合的婚姻對象。Stavros是吉諾沙五大家族之一，再加上現在Bruno身居要職，想必不少人願意和他們結親。為了不搶走那對姊弟的風采，Erik打算向Bruno道歉後便先行離席，哪裡知道Bruno一見Erik接近就拋下滿屋客人，以送客之名陪同Erik走出大廳。

入夜之後天氣變得較為涼爽，屋外焚燒防蚊蟲的薰香，插在沙地上的火把標明了供人行走的通道。藉著火光，Erik看出Bruno比去年消瘦許多，不知是政務忙碌的緣故，還是情人過世的關係，抑或效忠的新領主頑固不講理令他傷神。一同經歷過西徹斯特內戰，以及地獄火堡海戰和圍城，Erik和他們夫婦的關係自然比其他大臣親近；另外，母親與伯父病故之後，Erik身邊的「長輩」只剩下Stavros夫婦，他在不自覺中過度依賴Bruno和Demi的經驗和意見。

Erik直接向Bruno道歉，為了前一天Bruno凌空飛出議事廳的意外事件。

Bruno苦笑著搖搖手，「我應該早點注意到⋯⋯都快一年了，你還戴著他的婚戒。」

 _和Charles分離的日子，已經超過他們相處的時光了。_ Erik下意識撫摸戴在左手中指的婚戒，一枚鑲嵌紫色尖晶石的白金戒指。他暗暗想到，Charles送給他的婚戒和盔甲都有Lehnsherr家族的紋飾，卻沒有任何象徵Xavier家族的徽章，彷彿Charles早已知道他們的婚姻不會長久，而他不想在Erik身上留下太多記號。

但Erik不願輕易拋下和Charles生活的美好記憶，他緊緊抓住過往，不敢鬆手，深怕逐漸模糊的回憶會消失無蹤。

「你想要勸我，已經一年了，我應該忘了他，放眼未來，是嗎？」

「不，Erik閣下，你永遠都不會忘記他，因為你愛他。」Bruno攸攸說道：「你會把他放在心裡，然後和另一個大家族聯姻。你可能會像愛上他那樣愛上未來的丈夫或妻子，也可能再也不會愛上任何人，但你知道這是你的責任，以及所有吉諾沙臣民對你的期望。」

「 ⋯⋯虧Demi還說你能理解。」

「若不是Demi先對你說那句，你會在這裡安安靜靜聽我講這些不順耳的話嗎？」Bruno咧嘴一笑，「Erik閣下，我指的不是明天或下個月，而是將來的某一天，就算你 _現在_ 沒有再婚的意思，也不該忘記婚姻的本質是政治聯盟，而你應該善用這個政治籌碼。你大可接見求婚者，但不必急著回應任何人，這一次，你有充裕的時間挑選中意的人，畢竟你是吉諾沙領主，我們這些大臣誰都不能逼迫你。」

Erik隨口應了一聲。他並未告訴任何人，今年初地獄火堡送來的密函，Shaw自次重申自己的心意，並表明只要Erik首肯，他立刻派人至吉諾沙正式求婚。假如在從前，Erik可能會欣然接受，但現在⋯⋯現在的他不由自主把Shaw——以及其他潛在的求婚者——拿來和Charles比較。在Shaw心中，Erik恐怕只是一位仰慕他的晚輩，而不是對等的關係，不像他和Charles。Erik明白這世上沒有另外一個Charles，上一段政治婚姻他幸運得到了愛情，他不會妄想再遇上一次。

「如果我要再婚⋯⋯我的條件是：家世配得上吉諾沙領主，身體健康，年紀不要太大，長相不要太奇怪，還有性格我能忍受。」Erik半開玩笑半認真說道。

Bruno哈哈大笑：「聽起來很合理，但符合最後一項條件的人選恐怕不多。」

「退一步，我希望⋯⋯能擁有像你和Demi的關係，你們了解彼此，沒有哪一人是對方的附屬品。」

「我以為你想說的是愛情。」

Erik嗤笑，「是呀，你們的 _愛情故事_ 在吉諾沙簡直家喻戶曉。」

「你指的是一個出身貧窮、其貌不揚的廚房學徒，幸運遇見Stavros家小姐，利用能力騙取她的垂青，因而高攀上吉諾沙五大家族之一，在近乎於醜聞的婚姻之後步步高升，從管理Stavros家的商船隊，一路爬到吉諾沙的首席大臣？」

「我曾經這麼認為。」Erik大方承認，「直到你告訴我，Demi才是能力者，而你是她的障眼法。」

Bruno淡然說：「其實他們說的與事實相去不遠，Erik閣下，雖說我若沒有一定的『能力』，無法達成今日的成就，但無可否認的，如果當年Demi沒有看上我，我是不可能得到這些機會。遇見Demi是我這輩子最幸運的事。」

「我想Demi也覺得碰上你是件幸運的事。」確實Demi夫人的家世和容貌都無懈可擊，不過她是共情能力者，她自然能感受到追求者的真正盤算，Bruno能打動她一定是她能感受到他的真心，於是她不顧一切選擇了他。

那只是隨口一句話，卻令Bruno貌似感動不已。「你的伯父曾說過類似的話⋯⋯不是我親耳聽到的，而是Demi轉述給我。」

「我不是伯父。」Erik乾巴巴說：「我不會當你們的情人。」

Bruno放聲大笑，「請放心，Erik閣下，我們不會向你大獻殷情。」

數天後，Erik動身前往加塔島，視察戰船的建造近況，以及拜訪老朋友Magda。

由於雙桅小帆船Blackbrid不太適合航行在無風帶，回到吉諾沙之後Erik鮮少有機會搭乘這艘船，但這艘載著他上戰場的小船具有特殊意義，每逢遠航Erik仍堅持搭乘Blackbird。Erik命Gavin專門管理這艘船，意即Gavin除了偶爾駕船和維護Blackbird以外，絕大多數時間無所事事，Gavin拒絕了Erik提供的其他職務和更好的薪餉，據說他和Tessa這兩位西徹斯特人經常出沒在錘灣港邊外國人聚集的酒館裡。

不只是Gavin，Tessa也婉拒了Erik邀請她加入侍衛行列的好意，由於當時的侍衛長不太樂意見到Tessa這個來歷不明的西徹斯特人跟在吉諾沙領主身側。Tessa表明她會繼續擔任西徹斯特在吉諾沙的聯絡人，於是Erik安排她和Gavin分別住進鄰近宮殿和船塢的舒適屋舍，這是最起碼他能為他們做的。

加塔島是吉諾沙第二大島，海島中心是一座不再噴發的火山，整座島嶼覆蓋著濃密森林，島上水源充足，土壤肥沃，再加上地利之便，吉諾沙最大的商港「文諾察港」便位於加塔島東北岸。加塔島民效忠於Salvadore家族，不過隸屬於加塔島商會的船隻則懸掛象徵黑色沃土與紅火山圖案的島嶼旗幟。

在Gavin掌舵以及十名槳手的操控下，Blackbird駛入文諾察港，停靠在碼頭邊。Erik注意到海港裡停泊著數艘船肚寬大的西徹斯特貨船，貨船桅杆上只有捲起的白帆，船殼沒有特殊雕飾，單憑船名無法判斷她們來自西徹斯特哪一個家族。

去年入冬之後，西徹斯特境內的作戰陸續停止，沿海勢力當中Marko家族幾乎滅亡，而高地家族的主戰派領袖Winston Frost死於亂軍，雙方皆由主和派掌權，兩陣營達成停戰協議，儘管共主人選懸而未決，至少內戰已經結束了。

戰後和議通常少不了代表團結意義的政治聯姻，高地的鷹山城Kinross家與外島的艾爾島Cassidy家結親，也就是Moira Kinross和Sean Cassidy；至於另外一樁政治婚姻，則是高地領袖大丘城Frost家與沿海勢力之首Summers家，一位是甫繼承家業的Emma Frost，而另一位則是掌握Xavier舊勢力的Scott Summers。

Moira和Sean有情人終成眷屬，Erik自然替他們感到高興；只不過他也為Jean感到難過，由於她和Scott彼此相愛，卻因性別之故無法結縭。為了西徹斯特政局的穩定，Erik當然希望Scott和Emma相處和諧，現在他只期望Jean能找到另一個值得她的愛情且能回報的對象。

Erik花了半天巡視造船廠，由Salvadore家族監工的吉諾沙海軍造船廠隱藏在島嶼東南側一座紅樹林環繞的溼地港灣。自從兩年前Essex大軍入侵之後，吉諾沙人從新盟友西徹斯特的戰船得到靈感，他們著手建造一種結合風帆和划槳大型戰船，這種巨大的海上堡壘不適合遠洋航行，但在近海這種吃水深的堅固戰船可是威懾力十足的龐然怪物。

可能是去年夏秋在地獄火堡吃足了苦頭的緣故，今年都過了一半Essex軍仍沒有傳來出兵的消息。Erik希望和平能一直延續下去。

這天下午，Erik帶了少少幾名侍衛乘船北上，前往位於文諾察港南方的小城瓦達格。瓦達格是Magda的家鄉，昔日Erik曾經數度來到這座臨海小城拜訪她，而Magda與同鄉Nadir結婚之後依舊住在瓦達格的舊居。

事隔經年，Erik再度造訪瓦達格南郊的一棟灰色的低矮石屋，他站在木板圍籬外，有些傷感地望著庭院裡的果樹和草地上點點白花。上一次他來到這裡，是為了參加Magda和Nadir的婚禮⋯⋯

「Erik？⋯⋯抱歉， **Erik閣下** 。」

Erik立刻朝聲音傳來的方向望去，Magda從屋裡轉了出來，她看起來既疲倦又興奮，微亂的褐色長髮紮起盤在腦後。「妳可以叫我Erik，就像以前那樣。」

Magda露出不確定的神情，她不自在地打量Erik身後的侍衛。Erik吩咐他們全都留在屋外，他一個人隨Magda走進小屋。

陽光從敞開的門窗照入室內，Magda帶他走到窗邊，從簡單粗陋但堅固的搖籃裡抱起揮舞雙手、嘴裡發出咿啞叫聲的嬰孩。「她的名字是Anya。」說著，她把叫聲變得更急促更響亮的女嬰遞給Erik。

Erik笨拙地接過手舞足蹈的Anya，女嬰的黑眼珠和黝黑的皮膚像父親，不過她的臉型比較像Magda。「還好她長得像妳。」

Anya發出尖銳刺耳的叫聲，也不知是同意還是抗議。

Magda伸臂把Anya抱了回去，適時解救了手足無措的Erik。她把Anya放回搖籃，Anya攀住欄杆坐在床上，一雙大眼直盯著Erik，嘴裡不斷發出意義不明的啵啵聲。

「Pietro！Wanda！」Magda提高音量朝屋後喊道：「麻煩你們幫我看著Anya，舅媽要帶朋友去附近散步。」

「Nadir不在家？」

Magda搖頭，「現在我們有兩艘船了，Scarlet和Silver，我們沒辦法兩個人都留在家裡。」

先是一陣腳步聲，接著兩個手牽手的小孩出現在他們面前。貌似六或七歲的銀髮男孩，往前站了一步，用他的身體擋住紅髮女孩，他仰起臉好奇地瞪著Erik。

Magda指著女孩介紹道：「這是Wanda，她是姊姊。」接著她指向男孩，「這是弟弟Pietro。他們是雙胞胎。」

銀髮男孩噘起嘴，「我只不過晚了十二分鐘而已！」

Magda不以為意笑了笑，彷彿對此習以為常，「這位是Erik，他是舅媽的朋友。」

紅髮女孩瞟了Erik一眼，然後她偏過頭對Anya微笑，緩緩抬起手，一團紅色煙霧出現在她的指尖，飄向搖籃底部。搖籃開始前後擺盪，Anya樂不可支呀呀叫個不停。

 _她是能力者。_ Erik暗想道。

紅髮女孩猛然轉過頭盯著Erik，她身旁的銀髮男孩臉上浮現警戒的神色，他握住雙胞胎姊姊的手，一副馬上就要拔腿就跑的模樣，但又有所顧忌不敢妄動。

「我沒有敵意。」Erik攤開雙手。

「沒關係，別怕，Erik是我的朋友，他不會傷害你們。」Magda趕忙安撫他們。幾秒鐘之前還又叫又笑的Anya突然嘴巴一扁，哇的一聲大哭起來，Magda無奈地嘆了一口氣，她眉眼間的倦意突然加深了好幾分，她撈起女兒抱在懷裡，輕輕搖晃，嘴裡哄著她不哭。

Erik告誡自己不要因為心煩而失禮地奪門而出。

銀髮男孩鬆開姊姊的手，他撿起地上的木偶玩具，拿到Anya眼前，又是搖晃玩偶，又是擠眉弄眼，沒一會便逗得Anya破涕為笑。

Pietro從Magda懷裡接過Anya，他抱嬰孩的姿勢很明顯比Erik熟練。Wanda拿走弟弟手中的木偶，她用紅色煙霧讓四肢可動的木偶在半空中跳舞，Anya看得目不轉睛，嘴巴張開但忘記呼聲。

Magda趁這個機會抓起Erik的手臂閃出家門，踏出門外她還回過頭給了雙胞胎一個感激的微笑。

「噢，我已經超過半年沒能好好睡上一覺了⋯⋯」Magda用手指按壓眼窩，「唉，難得見面，總不能讓你一直聽我抱怨⋯⋯Erik，你最近過得還好嗎？你回吉諾沙之後我們一直沒機會碰面，我知道你現在身分不同了，你已經是⋯⋯你已經是吉諾沙領主了，我們之間的距離⋯⋯為什麼當時我沒發現你遠遠不是我可以觸及的——」

「Magda。」Erik抬起手，阻止她再說下去，「我相信妳找我來的理由不只是炫耀妳和Nadir的第一個孩子。」

Magda尷尬地別開眼，她的臉頰漲得通紅。她清了清喉嚨，「Erik，我找你來，主要是為了那對雙胞胎。」

「⋯⋯因為那個女孩也是能力者？」

「Wanda和Pietro都是。」

Erik不解地望著Magda，希望她進一步說明。Magda不是一聽到能力者就嚇得臉色大變的人，那對雙胞胎肯定有什麼不尋常之處。

「你認識Marya和Django Maximoff嗎？」她問。

「我知道他們是Nadir的妹妹和妹夫。」Erik回答：「我不認識Marya，不過Django在我以前的同袍之間小有名氣，他是一流的木偶工匠，他的巧手⋯⋯好吧，據說Django行竊的本領和他製作木偶一樣高明。」

「Marya和Django婚後跟隨商隊四處旅行，搭臺表演木偶戲。」Magda侃侃而談：「今年初他們遠行之前把雙胞胎託給Nadir和我代為照顧，他們可能是孤兒，但我們四人全都盡心盡力照顧這對姐弟，而且Wanda會幫忙家務，Pietro很會哄小孩，我很喜歡他們，可是⋯⋯有些時候我會在半夜突然驚醒，家具猛烈搖晃，Anya在飄浮於半空中的搖籃裡哇哇大哭，Pietro會在眨眼之間衝進我的臥房跑向Anya的搖籃，把她緊緊抱在懷裡，然後跑去把Wanda叫醒，接著一切恢復原狀，彷彿不曾發生⋯⋯Erik，我不知道該怎麼辦，我問過他們，但他們什麼都不肯講，只哀求說不要把他們送回去那個恐怖的地方。我問：『那個恐怖的地方是哪裡？』Pietro回答：『要搭船好幾天才會到的地方。』Wanda說：『那裡有很多像我們的小孩子。但很多人都死了。』他們指的可能是吉諾沙某座島嶼，也可能是隔了一座海的南方大陸，我不曉得哪個比較糟⋯⋯Erik，請告訴我，吉諾沙沒有人囚禁能力者孩童，強迫他們作戰。我們吉諾沙人跟Essex的軍隊不一樣，對吧？」

「據我所知，吉諾沙沒有人做那種傷天害理的事。」Erik斬釘截鐵回道：「倘若，很不幸的，確實發生這種事，我會親手讓他們接受制裁。」在吉諾沙，能力者也會被視為戰力，有些家族會收養能力者孤兒，培養他們長大為家族效忠，但Erik從沒聽說誰會用那種泯滅人性的手段對待能力者。

Magda聽了，看似鬆了一口氣。「那就好。」

Erik想了想，「我認識一個能力者，她應該能和Wanda還有Pietro溝通。我送她來見你們，這樣如何？她或許能提供一點幫助，比方教導他們控制和使用能力。」雙胞胎的能力究竟為何，Magda也說不清，然而Tessa只要借助能力偵測就一清二楚。

「好的。謝謝你，Erik。」

「不必客氣。很高興我能幫上忙。」

在那之後他們聊了幾句各自的近況，最後Erik揮別Magda、Wanda和Pietro、還有小Anya，並且向Magda保證他會盡快派Tessa過來瓦達格，也會差人調查吉諾沙境內是否存在虐待能力者孩童的暴行。

Erik趕在日落前返回文諾察港，與Antonius Salvadore以及貴族軍官們共進晚餐。和昔日同袍餐敘讓Erik有種回到過去的錯覺，但他們在Erik面前還是表現得比較拘束，不像從前暢所欲言。

隔天Erik乘船南行，回去吉諾沙本島。

小船進港之前，Erik在心中呼喚Tessa的名字。

通常隔一陣子他就會聽到Tessa的回應，但今天Erik等了又等，等到小船都已停妥在錘灣港的碼頭邊，Tessa仍沒有回音。

於是Erik乾脆在進宮殿之前，先繞去Tessa的住處。

Tessa獨居的小屋大門深鎖。

Erik站在門前瞪著門鎖，思索Tessa是否曾告知他，近日她有出門旅行的規劃。片刻之後，Erik抬起手，門鎖扭曲變形，匡噹一聲墜落地面。

Erik推門走進小屋。屋裡空氣飄散淡淡霉味，桌椅表面蒙著一層薄薄灰塵，彷彿已經有一段時間無人居住。Tessa不在屋裡，她的衣物和藥箱也不在。

很顯然的，為了不明的原因，Tessa決定不告而別。

Erik感到心底一股不祥預感油然升起。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本設想吉諾沙應該是熱帶海島氣候，找了官漫設定才發現吉諾沙的座標大約是4°S、55°E，標準的赤道濕熱氣候⋯⋯好熱啊⋯⋯
> 
> 番外篇：[Yes, Milady](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383264/chapters/26408355)，Stavros夫婦眼裡的Erik和Magda，以及Erik和Charles。


	26. Interlude - Cloudburst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外篇有則留言建議我應該附個地圖，由於文字能表達的地理位置有限。這篇的地理位置相對關係示意圖——不是地圖，因為比例沒抓準——大概是這樣：  
> 西徹斯特 [[imgur](http://imgur.com/2jXekDs)]、吉諾沙 [[imgur](http://imgur.com/kR2jF8i)]
> 
>  **警告** ：角色死亡、血腥描述。

一定是外頭雷電交加的暴雨讓Erik聽錯了。

Erik面無表情瞪著站在他跟前的兩個人，其中一位是商船Silver的船長Nadir，另一位則是他不記得名字的中年水手，他們兩人神情惶恐，雙手拿不定主意該交握在身前，還是貼在身側，抑或背在身後，兩人身上的衣物被汗水也被雨水打溼，不斷滴落的水珠在他們腳下形成一圈水印。

吉諾沙氣候潮溼炎熱，午後經常降下一場來得快去得也快的對流雨。吉諾沙人通常會留在室內避雨，或躲在屋簷底下等雨停，然而這兩人寧可冒雨從港區趕來宮殿，要求見上領主一面，足見事態緊急。

「Angel小姐，麻煩妳差人請我的首席大臣儘速趕過來。」

「是的，Erik閣下。」

Angel才退出會客廳，Erik還來不及開口向商船水手進一步求證消息，他的侍衛長已回到廳內，跟在她身後的是全身溼透、氣喘吁吁、神情慌張的Bruno Stavros。

Erik短暫閉上眼， _看來那個消息千真萬確—— **地獄火堡被攻陷了** 。_

他深深吸一口氣，穩住情緒，以鎮靜語氣問道：「什麼時候的事？」

「五天前。」Nadir回答。

「確定是西徹斯特嗎？」

「我不可能認錯西徹斯特長船。」Nadir一口咬定，他身旁的船員也附和：「我認得其中一艘大型戰船，Starjammer，過去我們曾經看過她停靠在長灣鎮的港邊。」

_那是Summers家的戰船，和Tidebreaker同樣龐大的風帆戰船⋯⋯西徹斯特人竟然撕破和議，攻打地獄火堡，這是怎麼回事？_

Erik瞥了Bruno一眼，後者臉色凝重點了點頭，證實他們所言不假。

掌權後Erik採用了Demi的建議，在吉諾沙境內外佈下聽令於他的眼線。當時Erik曾經接觸過Nadir，請他將西徹斯特沿岸港灣的見聞帶回吉諾沙。Nadir以為Erik仍眷戀短暫居住過的北國——老實說，Nadir並未猜錯——況且Erik已是吉諾沙領主，身為吉諾沙人，Nadir應當聽從Erik的命令，再加上Erik曾搭救過商船Silver，因此Nadir二話不說便答應了Erik的請求。Erik從沒寄望這位觀察力不錯但性格稍嫌耿直的青年船長帶回「真正有價值的情報」，他僅僅藉由不會對他撒謊的Nadir來判斷掌握情報網路的Stavros和Unuscione沒有聯手矇騙他。儘管如此，Erik怎麼也沒想到，這次居然是Nadir趕在其他人前頭通知Erik，地獄火堡陷落的重大消息。

「西徹斯特船隊稱霸喀拉達河以北的海域，這是眾所周知的事實；然而地獄火堡的戰力也不弱，否則他們不可能再再抵禦Essex軍進犯。」Erik不由得皺眉，「西徹斯特竟能在內戰結束不過半年就出兵攻打地獄火堡，並且攻克城池， _而且事前沒有走漏風聲_ ⋯⋯Nadir，你有機會數西徹斯特戰船的數量嗎？」

「他們是分批到的。」中年水手回答：「我們在阿托米克，見到西徹斯特船隊分三、四批抵達，有些貨船甚至從南方過來⋯⋯那些西徹斯特貨船八成是從我們吉諾沙的海港出航，北上和他們的戰船會合⋯⋯西徹斯特的戰船數量不多，頂多三、四十艘，但他們的能力者很強，當天就拿下了阿托米克島。」

Erik聽了，眉頭皺得更緊。確實某些能力者擁有以一擋百的力量，但只憑能力者就輕而易舉拿下同樣也有能力者且重兵鎮守的島嶼要塞，實在匪夷所思。

兩位船員面面相覷，他們同時張口，卻又支支吾吾了半天，最後Bruno插嘴說：「西徹斯特人透過能力者對全島喊話，渙散阿托米克駐兵的軍心，然後又派船隊裡的能力者展示驚人的力量，打擊對方的士氣。」

「是啊，是啊！」水手趕緊說：「前一刻還是晴天，下一刻就颳起暴風雨！還下冰雹！真是嚇死人了！」

 _操控天氣的能力者，那是Ororo。_ Erik想道： _Charles的舊屬和Summers家的戰船，領軍的應該是Scott Summers⋯⋯可是，Scott為什麼會攻打地獄火堡？_

「你們一直待在阿托米克島？」Bruno問：「西徹斯特人放任你們自由離開？」

「有人駐守在碼頭，港灣外也有小船巡邏，但他們沒有攔阻南行的吉諾沙商船。」Nadir回答：「不過，只有少數像我們這般不要命的水手膽敢在盛夏落雪、海面結冰的喀拉達河口硬著頭皮出航。」

Erik尚有滿腹疑問，但Bruno朝他使了個眼色，表示他知道更多，但只能私下稟報。Erik固然心急，他仍先喚來僕役，吩咐他們準備清水、毛巾、乾淨的短袍，好讓他的客人換掉溼淋淋的衣物，接著又叫人送來茶水、葡萄酒、果乾、以及起司，慰勞風雨無阻趕來向他回報戰況的船員。等待雨停的期間，兩位船員在Bruno的鼓勵下又說了一些細節，例如西徹斯特船隊利用濃霧隱藏行蹤，暴風雨打亂地獄火堡船隊陣形，落雷直接劈中戰船桅杆，地獄火堡第二船隊甫交戰便潰不成軍。他們心有餘悸說，「還好西徹斯特是吉諾沙的盟友。」然而Erik不忍心告訴他們，他可不敢保證吉諾沙不會步上地獄火堡的後塵。

暴雨逐漸歇止，雲層消散，回復陽光普照的好天氣。Erik派了一名侍衛送Nadir和商船水手離開宮殿，好不容易會客廳裡只剩吉諾沙領主和他的首席大臣，Bruno才開口說：「西徹斯特人聲稱他們的目標是Shaw，他們指控Shaw和Winston Frost共同策劃了『沙連城事變』，害死西徹斯特領主Cain Marko，導致西徹斯特內戰，又在Winston失勢後謀殺他以滅口⋯⋯當然這只是出兵的藉口，但Shaw和已故的Winston Frost交情匪淺是不爭的事實，尤其事發當時Shaw人也在沙連城，使得西徹斯特人的指控並非完全站不住腳。然而，暫且不論Shaw是否涉入沙連城事變，我不相信『正義制裁』是西徹斯特人攻打地獄火堡的唯一動機，他們舉兵南下一定別有目的。」

Erik沉默不語。如果Shaw確實涉入沙連城事變，那麼他勢必也得為Charles「失蹤」負責；如果Shaw遭到誣陷，那表示有人陰謀破壞三方結盟。Erik早已猜到沙連城事變的幕後黑手應該是高地家族——以及不滿Cain Marko的沿海家族，甚至沙連城的Worthington也有幾分嫌疑——Winston Frost可能是主謀也可能只是共犯，畢竟死人不會開口，把所有的罪名栽在他頭上準沒錯；另外Erik也隱隱約約察覺到Shaw _適時_ 現身在沙連城恐怕並非他宣稱的，為了參加Cain的婚禮，但Erik始終不願多想，因為他還不想承認自己的情感令他看錯了那個野心家，抗拒接受自己犯下的錯誤。

「西徹斯特海軍摧毀地獄火堡第二船隊，占領阿托米克島，挾著暴風雨攻向地獄火堡潟湖港灣，據說閃電直劈黑岩塔和白岩塔，北方的戰士腳踏冰塊砌成的階梯翻過沙洲堤道，奪下兩座防塔，降下鎖住港口的鐵鍊，放他們的戰船入港。西徹斯特人控制港口，扣住地獄火堡戰船，他們利用心靈感應者向全城居民喊話，表明他們的來意。西徹斯特人保證，只要地獄火堡交出Shaw，他們便會平和撤兵，並與地獄火堡重新締約；否則他們將燒毀地獄火堡剩下的戰船，攻入城市劫掠，留下一塊焦土給Essex。」

「⋯⋯這不像我所知的西徹斯特人。」並不是說西徹斯特人是愛好和平的民族，他們是凶狠的掠奪者，也是精打細算的商人，昔日出兵外島是為了奪取資源和納貢，近年透過貿易與南方結盟的盤算也是獲取北方缺少的資源。與地獄火堡的軍隊起正面衝突，甚至放話燒毀地獄火堡城市，除了滿足報復心，並無實際上的利益。此外，將主要軍力派往南方攻打地獄火堡，倒給了Stryker軍乘隙而入的大好機會，照理說這應是西徹斯特人竭力避免的情況。

「確實不像。」Bruno同意，「五十年前還有可能，但在Brian Xavier掌政之後，西徹斯特致力於修復與外島以及鄰近國家的關係，鮮少發起不計成本的大規模軍事行動。進軍地獄火堡意即失去夾擊Stryker家族的重要盟友，甚至得罪另一個盟友吉諾沙，因此這不是一個高明的策略。」

「西徹斯特人可能另有目的，否則就是現在的主政者沒我們想像的聰明。」Erik得到這個結論。「Bruno，你的探子有回報西徹斯特戰船來自哪些家族嗎？」

「有的，他詳細列出了看到的旗幟——Summers的白色同心圓黑旗、Frost家的銀白雪花黑旗、Xavier家的銀色松枝藍旗，另外還有一面繡有犄角鯨魚圖樣的白旗，不清楚代表哪個家族。」Bruno的眼神有些古怪，「Erik閣下，我還以為你會先問Shaw的情況。」

「以我對Shaw的認識，他不可能束手就擒。」

「可是目前西徹斯特人掌控港口防塔，與地獄火堡守軍對峙；於此同時，西徹斯特派出信使潛入城中，秘密拜訪具有影響力的貴族，尤其是議會成員，遊說他們放棄Shaw以換取整座城市居民與財產獲得保障。據信包括Chantel家在內，多數地獄火堡貴族傾向於答應西徹斯特人的要求。」

Erik聽了直搖頭，「我認為，比起遠到的西徹斯特人，鄰近的Essex家族才是地獄火堡的真正威脅。西徹斯特船隊不可能長時間滯留地獄火堡，為了暫時的平安，犧牲無人能出其右的軍事領袖，恐怕會導致災難的後果。」

「Shaw是傑出的軍事領袖，沒人能否認這點。」Bruno解釋道：「我想，這就是西徹斯特人的聰明之處——在軍事行動中占上風，奪走了Shaw唯一的優勢。地獄火堡原本就有不少貴族對Shaw積怨已深，但看在他能迎戰外敵的分上，勉強服從他的號令。說得難聽一點，正是西徹斯特人提供給他們扳倒Shaw的絕佳機會。」

Erik忍不住為Shaw嘆息。挺過無數次戰役的不敗將領，到頭來最大的敵人竟在自家城牆內。不過——「Shaw手下有瞬移者，而他本身也是強大的能力者，就算他被賣給西徹斯特人，想必他也能順利脫逃。」

「是的，Shaw有能力脫逃，但他會逃去哪裡？他 _能_ 逃去哪裡？」Bruno問：「逃回出賣他的地獄火堡？還是回到沼澤家鄉？抑或投靠盟友——前來吉諾沙？」

Erik微瞇起眼，冷哼道：「繞了一大圈，你真正想問的只有這句，是吧？⋯⋯『倘若地獄火堡放棄Shaw，吉諾沙會冒著得罪西徹斯特人的風險對Shaw伸出援手，還是將十多年來的盟友情誼拋在腦後對Shaw落井下石？』」

也許Erik看錯了，據信老奸巨猾的Bruno臉上竟然閃過一絲愧色。

「地獄火堡城民如此輕易背棄帶領他們成功抵禦Essex軍隊的領袖，所以我們更不必把前年Shaw率領船隊協助吉諾沙擊退Essex海軍的事放在心上？」

面對Erik的質問，Bruno垂眼下眼，沒有回答。

「我相信在西徹斯特內戰期間，你已經教訓過我——不要急著出手，而是等著和贏家結盟。」出乎Erik的意料，他發現自己異常冷靜，「西徹斯特的戰力固然強大，但不如地獄火堡的地理位置優勢，一旦吉諾沙遇險，別說西徹斯特船隊遠水救不了近火，航行途中搞不好還會遭到敵軍戰船攔截。少了Shaw率領的地獄火堡海軍，或失去西徹斯特的船隊，對吉諾沙而言都是損失，因此，Bruno，我不會隔岸觀火， ** _我會插手介入_** 。儘管這次的三方結盟不到兩年就生變，可是我依舊相信聯合西徹斯特和地獄火堡作為後盾，是吉諾沙對抗Essex家族最有利的戰略。」

見首席大臣依舊不語，Erik再問：「Bruno，你認為西徹斯特人對Shaw的指控是真的嗎？」

這次Bruno回話了，「我相信西徹斯特人握有某些證據，但是否足以將Shaw定罪，我不敢斷言。」

「這，正是我想搞清楚的。」Erik順勢說道：「Bruno，替我傳話，我想要見西徹斯特的人。」

「是的，Erik閣下。」Bruno恭敬應聲。

在Bruno告退之後，正要踏出會客廳之際，Erik出聲叫住他，「Bruno，我想聽你的個人意見——你認為我的決定是錯誤的嗎？我是否應該 _現在_ 就放棄Shaw，改向地獄火堡的Chantel家族重提三方結盟的事宜？」

Bruno嘆了口氣，「Erik閣下，Demi的外祖母來自Chantel家族，恕我無法客觀回答這個問題。」

話雖如此，但他已經完美地回答了這個問題。

臨走之前，Bruno又回過身，對Erik說道：「如同Stavros家和Chantel家的淵源，吉諾沙不同家族基於不同理由與地獄火堡某些貴族交好，是相當普遍的現象。Shaw在吉諾沙不見得沒有支持者，據我所知，Wyngarde家和Shaw一直有來往。」

言下之意：若Erik想要暗中聯絡Shaw，不妨透過Wyngarde。

Erik沒有浪費任何時間，當晚他就找了人在錘灣城的Regan Wyngarde，請她傳話給Shaw。Wyngarde家族來自吉諾沙南部的島弧區，他們擁十數座土壤肥沃的火山島，島上栽種油棕櫚、阿拉伯膠樹、橄欖、以及胡椒，Wyngarde憑著經濟作物和辛香料成為吉諾沙最富有的家族。Wyngarde和同樣來自島弧區的Unuscione、加塔島的Salvadore、吉諾沙本島的Lehnsherr、以及東嶼的Stavros並稱吉諾沙五大家族。

Regan是Wyngarde家族長的次女，她也是Wyngarde家族在錘灣城的代表。Regan擁有南方民族少見的金髮藍眼，當她踏著輕快腳步走進會客廳時，在火炬和油燈點亮的空間裡，長度過肩的金髮、黃金項鍊、臂環、手鐲、以及踝飾，讓她整個人散發著雍容華貴的金色光芒。Regan比Erik大上幾歲，過去他們沒什麼交集，儘管夜幕低垂之後單獨接見年輕的Alpha有些不妥，但現在Erik沒空計較這種瑣事。

Erik直接了當表明他想要和Shaw對話，並且暗示他願意為Shaw的後盾，不排除邀請Shaw來吉諾沙避難；然而他沒說出口的則是，他會查明Shaw是否涉入沙連城事變，倘若⋯⋯Shaw罪證確鑿，他會把Shaw交給西徹斯特人處置。

Regan露出玩味的神情，Erik幾乎可以確定她正在盤算些什麼，但至少她點頭躬身，承諾將Erik的話帶給Shaw。

接下來幾天，等候信使回音的期間，地獄火堡陷落的消息在吉諾沙傳了開來。

吉諾沙人紛紛驚訝說道，Essex軍久攻不下地獄火堡，西徹斯特人竟然一舉拿下，由此可見西徹斯特人的戰力遠在地獄火堡以及Essex軍隊之上。

但Erik已經知道西徹斯特獲勝的關鍵不在戰力，而是出其不意，他們探明地獄火堡的防禦部署，擁有對付「地獄火」的知識和方法，並且利用能力者操控天氣掩護船隊，殺得地獄火堡守軍措手不及。

西徹斯特人並非臨時起意南向地獄火堡，相反的，這是一起策劃已久的軍事行動——西徹斯特利用往來吉諾沙的商船載運補給，自從兩年前貿易條約簽訂之後，西徹斯特商船長期從吉諾沙載走穀物、水果、橄欖油等糧食作物，因此沒人察覺到西徹斯特悄悄開始籌備軍糧；除此之外，西徹斯特水手喜歡吉諾沙的航海乾糧，一種麵團摻入切碎杏仁果並經過兩次烘焙去除水分的硬脆餅乾，西徹斯特商船經常向停泊港口的麵包師傅訂購超過航程所需的乾糧，他們說這種乾糧不只在商船之間頗受歡迎，還能轉賣給初春狩獵季聚集在北方島嶼的捕獵船，因此他們願意出稍高的價格打躉吉諾沙的航海乾糧。麵包師傅樂得從西徹斯特水手那裡發一筆小財，渾然不覺他們的烤爐替西徹斯特生產軍糧。

 _這就是派往西徹斯特的探子沒有及早掌握出兵跡象的原因。_ Erik思忖道。西徹斯特並未在境內大量囤積軍糧，再加上內戰才結束，沒人料想到他們竟隔了不到一年就發動對外戰爭。另外，西徹斯特戰船平日分散停泊在不同的海港，但每年夏天「來自西徹斯特各地的老粗們聚集在梅亞島上喝酒同樂，酒醒後抓起武器和木槳跳上戰船參加編隊演練」，梅亞島的例行軍事演習提供了戰船集結又不會引人起疑的完美契機，等到不夠細心的探子發現情況有異時，船隊已經出航了。

_Scott Summers是一個需要留心的軍事領袖。如此精心策劃的行動，為的是⋯⋯為他的昔日師長復仇嗎？_

Shaw在地獄火堡民兵協助下逃進沼澤消失無蹤，西徹斯特人以阿托米克島和潟湖港灣為根據地，控制城牆防塔，但未進入城市。議會維持城市運作，守衛維護城內秩序，目前城市居民仍能平安度日，但盤踞在城牆上的西徹斯特人依舊是不能掉以輕心的威脅。

_Erik閣下。_

驀然響起的聲音讓Erik鬆了一口氣。

那時Erik正坐在陽臺邊的長榻上享用早餐，這是一天當中少數他能獨處的安靜片刻。吉諾沙無論貴族還是平民，早餐菜色大多從簡，今天榻前的矮桌上擺著葡萄酒、刷上蜂蜜的麵包片、雞蛋、起司、乾燥的棗子和無花果、以及新鮮的蘋果。

 _⋯⋯Tessa？_ Erik立刻坐直身子。

_是的，閣下。_

_妳到哪去了？_

_⋯⋯之前我去了趟地獄火堡，但現在我已經離開了。_

先是驚訝，然後是疑惑，接著Erik感到憤怒。手中的銀杯皺縮成一塊，杯裡的酒水灑了一桌。

Tessa曾經跟隨在他身旁，實際參與地獄火堡的海戰和攻城戰，她 ** _知道_** 地獄火堡戰船的規格和編隊戰術，也知道地獄火堡城牆防塔的佈置和弱點，另外她還知道從地獄火堡到吉諾沙之間，哪些島嶼可供船隊補充淡水，而哪裡又有避風港可以躲藏。

西徹斯特人讓一位心靈感應者陪同Erik返鄉，充當他的聯絡人，任她以能力和醫藥知識為Erik效命；反過來，西徹斯特人得到一張極具戰略價值的航海地圖。

Erik慍怒問道： _現在妳在哪裡？_

 _我在哪裡並不重要。_ Tessa倉忙說道： _追蹤者往吉諾沙的方向去了！_

_追蹤者？_

_Essex的獵犬，他們利用他的能力追捕能力者。_ Tessa急切的語調透著慌張， _我聽到他們說「那對被拐走的雙胞胎」，我擔心——_

話只說了一半，他們的連結就斷了。

_Tessa？_

「Tessa？」

無聲無息的靜默令Erik憂慮不已，他隨即招來侍衛，下令：「立刻備船，前往加塔島。」

Erik換了衣服，取來頭盔和胸甲，在數名侍衛陪同下直奔港口。Gavin已經在碼頭邊等候，新編制的槳手也已經在Blackbird的甲板上待命，等到上了小船，出港北航，Erik才開始質疑自己為何如此輕易相信Tessa。他的直覺告訴他這不是陷阱，儘管Tessa毋庸置疑是個西徹斯特間諜。航程中他向Gavin詢問Tessa的去處，而那位船夫毫無意外回答他一無所知。

接近加塔島時已經過了中午，上空烏雲密佈，降下一陣滂沱大雨。小船在風雨中搖搖晃晃前進，當他們停靠在小城瓦達格港口的時候，暴雨已經停歇，天空回復晴朗。

但他們來遲了。

原本有座低矮石屋的地點只見一片廢墟，木板圍籬東倒西歪，庭院裡外的泥濘地上是雜亂的腳印。Angel立刻做出警示手勢，兩名侍衛拔劍出鞘，一前一後護住Erik。她解下披風，平時貼在手臂和背部的蜻蜓翅膀展開，她拍動翅膀上升，盤旋在半空中，巡視四周。

Erik聞到鮮血的氣味，他警戒心高漲，將感應範圍往外推。少年侍衛Toad緊緊跟在Erik身側，短刃在手，做好隨時應戰的準備。

前方五步外的泥水窪裡躺著一件金屬兵器，Erik發動能力，將那柄彎刀吸到手裡。他認得這是Nadir的武器。然後他看見屋前有一雙腿，那人面朝石屋跪趴，但腰部以上消失在瓦礫堆之中。

除了同行的侍衛，Erik沒有感應到附近有移動的金屬。他稍稍提高聲音問：「Angel，有任何動靜嗎？」

「沒有。」她回答：「根據腳印，我想來過的不管是哪些人都已經走了。」

Angel繼續留在空中監視，Erik則指揮身強體壯的侍衛搬開石塊，露出埋在底下的人。

那是Nadir，他已經斷氣了。土石壓爛了他的頭顱和健壯的身體，他張開的雙臂和拱起的背部，似乎他亟欲用自己的血肉之軀保護著什麼⋯⋯

Erik和侍衛小心翼翼抬起Nadir的屍體，在他身下，躺著他的妻子。

Erik顫抖地喊著Magda的名字，但她沒有回應。

他們七手八腳扒開土石，挖出那具四肢蜷曲的血跡斑斑女屍。母親小心翼翼護在胸前的是一團血肉模糊。

一陣錐心刺骨的悲慟攫住Erik，他抱起Magda，發出近乎於重傷野獸的嚎叫，號啕痛哭。

不僅是失去Magda的緣故，而是這些日子以來Erik從來沒給自己機會哀悼逝去的親人，他一直壓抑情感，以為悲傷終會消散，思念終將忘卻，為了吉諾沙他會把那些情緒埋藏在心底的角落，咬緊牙關撐下去，但他的付出只是徒然，他所愛的人一個接著一個離世，現在他什麼都沒有了。

良久之後，Erik止住哭泣。他鬆開Magda，將她們母女放在Nadir身旁。

Angel走上前來，低聲向他稟告，巡視周遭的侍衛沒有撞見可疑人物，他們的行動引起鄰近居民關切張望，於是她通知了瓦達格的城市守衛，此外她還擅作主張聯絡兄長Antonius，請他派人護送臨時起意拜訪加塔島的吉諾沙領主。

他不能讓Magda渾身血污躺在泥水中，「我必須安葬她。」他喃喃說道。他抬起眼望向廢墟，推測應是能力者造成石屋坍倒⋯⋯等等，那對雙胞胎呢？他們被抓走了嗎？

泥水噴濺的聲音在他們前後左右幾乎同時響起，一行人進入戒備，數名侍衛趕緊將Erik圍在中心。一道銀白色影子閃過，擋在Erik身前的侍衛摔倒在地，Toad張嘴吐出長舌但撲了個空，銀色殘影奔向另一名侍衛，轉眼間又一人翻倒。兩名侍衛狼狽地爬了起來，Erik注意到他們身上只有泥漿，沒有鮮血。

Erik心念一動， _Magda是怎麼說的？Pietro會在眨眼之間衝進她的臥房，從飄浮的搖籃抱起Anya保護她⋯⋯_

「Pietro？Wanda？」Erik喊道：「我是Erik，一個多月前我曾經來到這裡拜訪你們的舅媽Magda。我是Magda的朋友，我不會傷害你們。」說完，他還做手勢要求侍衛們放下武器。

侍衛們不情不願丟下手裡的長劍或長槍，其中一位年輕人甚至朝Erik投以懇求的目光，希望領主收回命令。Erik不忍心說破，面對速度快得肉眼看不清的能力者，他們的武器和盔甲都起不了作用。

拋在地上的武器轉瞬間消失，Erik透過能力感應到金屬以極快的速度移動到數十步外的灌木叢裡。然後兩個小小的身影憑空出現在他們的面前，銀髮男孩一手環住紅髮女孩的腰，另一手護著她後頸，而女孩雙臂稍稍抬起向前，十指微微彎曲，兩團紅色煙霧纏繞在手心。

「Magda舅媽呢？」Pietro問道：「她在哪裡？」

「她⋯⋯」Erik一時語塞，不曉得他該如何告訴他們這個殘酷的答案。

Wanda淚眼汪汪說：「她死了嗎？」

Erik點頭。

「⋯⋯Nadir舅舅呢？」她嗚咽問。

Erik搖頭，「我很遺憾。」

「那⋯⋯Anya呢？」

Erik閉上眼，緩緩搖頭。

Pietro放聲哭了起來，女孩跟著低聲啜泣。

「你們的爸媽呢？」

雙胞胎邊哭邊搖頭。

Erik不知道要怎麼應付大哭的小孩子，只能手足無措瞪著他們。Angel收起翅膀，走到他們身前，蹲下身，牽起他們的手，輕聲問他們，「你們在躲誰？」、「那些壞人都走遠了嗎？往哪去了？」、「舅舅和舅媽有沒有別的親戚可以照顧你們？」

瓦達格的城市守衛趕到了，Salvadore家也派了護衛和船隻，他們在城外搭起營帳，安頓領主一行人。

當晚舉行了一場簡單的葬禮，他們將不幸慘死的一家三口放在柴堆上點火燃燒，最後將骨灰埋在庭院裡，地面擺上石匠新刻的小墓碑，標示小石屋最後的主人埋骨於此。

鄰人都不知道Marya和Django Maximoff夫婦現今人在何處，也已很久沒人見過木偶師和他的妻子。Magda的親人死於戰爭，Nadir也沒有近親住在瓦達格，考量到追捕雙胞胎的人可能還沒死心，Erik下了決定，他不能讓Magda犧牲自己和女兒以換取雙胞胎有機會逃走的立意付諸流水。他走進雙胞胎的帳篷，果斷告訴他們：「跟我一塊回去吉諾沙本島，我會保護你們。我住的宮殿有侍衛，一般人無法隨意出入，你們和我住在一起比較安全。我會交代瓦達格的守衛，只要你們的爸媽來到城裡打聽你們的下落，就護送他們前去本島錘灣城的宮殿和你們團聚。如果那是壞人假裝你們的爸媽，一聽到由衛兵『護送』前往宮殿，可能會嚇得露餡。所以⋯⋯跟我走⋯⋯我想你們的Magda舅媽會希望我代她照顧你們。」

雙胞胎互望了一眼，他們安靜了好半晌，最後Wanda轉過頭對Erik頷首。「好吧。」

Pietro偷偷扯了一下她的衣袖，小聲說：「Wanda⋯⋯」

「沒關係。」紅髮女孩安撫道：「只要情況不對，你會馬上帶我跑走。我不怕。」

她的話令弟弟頓生勇氣，Pietro挺起胸，瞪著Erik，「好吧，Erik，我們勉為其難跟你去你的宮殿。」

第二天破曉他們拔營，出發前Erik獨自走進庭院，最後一次向Magda道別。Magda是他的初戀情人，更是少數認識Erik本人而非「吉諾沙領主」的故友，與她相處時，Erik總能在她眼裡看到那個嚮往成為一流戰士和傑出將領的固執少年，儘管現實中那少年早已不存在，但那個驕傲、正直又單純的少年永遠活在Magda心裡——現在隨著她長眠於地下。

 _Magda，我會為妳報仇。_ Erik握緊雙拳，在他們的墓前起誓。

細碎的腳步聲緩緩接近，Erik轉頭一看，來者是Wanda。她了蹲下來，將懷裡的木偶擺在墓碑旁。她喃喃說著再見，用髒兮兮的小手揩去眼淚和鼻涕，然後在衣服上隨意抹了幾下。

「我們走吧。」

吉諾沙領主突然造訪加塔島，來去匆匆的怪異行徑招徠當地人議論。甚至有則不堪的謠言傳入Erik耳裡，說那對年輕夫婦死於情殺，畢竟做妻子的曾經是吉諾沙領主的情人⋯⋯

Erik對可笑的流言嗤之以鼻，完全不打算浪費力氣辯解。知道事發經過的人只有雙胞胎，但他們的戒心很重，無論Erik或Angel再怎麼問，他們不說就是不說。

_如果有心靈感應者在這裡就好了⋯⋯該死的Tessa，妳到底跑去哪了？_

不，該問的應為Tessa是否平安無恙？Tessa能感應到Essex的「追蹤者」，是否意味對方也能感應到她，進而追捕身為能力者的她？

這對雙胞胎有無可能是從「繁殖場」逃出來的童兵？所以才會有人追來加塔島？⋯⋯他們的能力很適合從事暗殺，一定會有人覬覦他們的能力，想要利用他們。

Erik回想起北沙連的學校，他希望吉諾沙也有類似的機構，提供能力者孩童照護、教育、以及訓練的庇護所。能力者可以自行選擇效忠的家族，或當個拿錢辦事的僱傭兵。

Blackbird由兩艘小型戰船護送返航吉諾沙。Erik和Angel盡可能抽空陪那對姊弟，好讓他們安心。Wanda比較沉靜，她可以一直坐在甲板上動也不動，用手裡的紅色煙霧讓吃剩的麵包在空中飄浮翻滾，反覆同樣的動作，一點也不顯得疲倦或無聊；Pietro卻坐不住，他在甲板上或船艙裡到處走動，片刻不得閒，出乎意料的他對Gavin非常感興趣，三不五時跑到船尾向船夫攀談。其中一次Erik好奇跟了過去，發現Gavin在教他打繩結和綁索具。Pietro一溜煙跑遠後，船夫告訴Erik：「他的動作很快，反應也很快，如果他能學會觀察天空、海洋、星象，還有沉住氣，將來他會是個好船夫。」

他們在中午的暴雨過後回到吉諾沙本島，小船駛近錘灣港，Erik看見碼頭邊聚集了一群人，其中大部分是穿著盔甲的侍衛。小船停靠妥當，Erik跟在貼身侍衛後頭步下船，轉過身幫忙兩位雙胞胎下船。圍觀群眾似乎令他們緊張，Wanda抓著Pietro的衣袖縮在他身後，而Pietro則揪著Erik的褲子躲在他大腿後方。

碼頭上的侍衛朝Erik鞠躬問候，然後往旁邊一站，讓一名僕役裝扮的少年走近Erik。

男僕Cleto雙眼紅腫，彷彿才剛大哭一場。

Erik心一沉，胃部糾結成一塊。

_⋯⋯喔老天，我已經無法再承受更多噩耗了⋯⋯_

Erik咬緊牙，深深吸了一口氣，然後硬著頭皮對Cleto點了點頭，示意他說話。

「Erik閣下。」Cleto哽咽開口：「Bruno主人⋯⋯他被謀殺了。」

Erik腦袋一片空白，足足過了好幾秒鐘才反應過來。

「什麼時候⋯⋯怎麼會⋯⋯」

「昨天中午⋯⋯在官邸發現他⋯⋯已經太晚了⋯⋯」Cleto斷斷續續回答，沒說幾個字便泣不成聲。

Erik茫然瞪著男僕，他已經太過悲傷、太過疲倦、太過麻木，已經什麼都感覺不到了。

過了半晌，他才終於找到力氣，吩咐侍衛長說：「Angel，妳帶Pietro和Wanda直接回宮殿，我必須先去一趟首席大臣的官邸。」

Angel立刻反對，「閣下，身為侍衛長，我應當陪同你——」

「不，讓Toad還有其他人跟著我就好。妳和雙胞胎比較熟悉，由妳陪著他們，我才不會擔心。」

「⋯⋯遵命。」

Erik叮嚀雙胞胎跟著Angel別亂跑，然後他帶著Cleto以及一小隊侍衛離開港口。

首席大臣官邸位於錘灣城北郊，距離宮殿不遠，官邸是一座高牆圍繞的庭院別墅，頗具清幽之意。前任首席大臣嫌此地太過偏僻，寧可住在市區的私人豪宅；Bruno上任之後派人整理官邸，打算日後遷入，完工前他和Demi夫人大多待在Stavros家的海濱別墅。

大門口的守衛見來者是Cleto和領主一行人，打過招呼便放他們入內。Cleto領著Erik穿過寂寥的庭園，來到一幢三層樓高的建築，玄關前已經有人守候，Amparo朝Erik躬身行禮，抬起頭只見她也是雙眼通紅。

「Erik閣下，」Amparo聲音沙啞，但語氣還算鎮靜，「承蒙閣下儘速前來，但Demi夫人目前不方便見客，請問閣下⋯⋯想先見Bruno主人嗎？」

「Demi⋯⋯她還好嗎？」

「夫人她沒事，只是⋯⋯」Amparo肩膀顫抖，貌似努力壓抑哭泣的衝動，「她嚇壞了，她也累了，她的精神狀況不太好，正在休息。」

Erik木然點頭，「好吧，那先帶我去看Bruno。」

一進大廳，Erik立刻聞到木灰清潔劑混雜著乾涸血液的味道，他沒有漏看剝落的灰泥牆面和沙岩地磚上的深色污痕。「在這裡發生的嗎？」

Amparo頷首，「前晚Bruno主人沒有回到別墅和Demi夫人共進晚餐，也沒有派人告知去處，更徹夜未歸。隔天清早，夫人就叫我陪她來到官邸，她擔心Bruno主人忙出病來，誰知道我們一走進來，就看到主人倒在那裡⋯⋯」Amparo用力摀住嘴，堵住哭聲，她吸了鼻子，繼續道：「夫人叫我通知城市守衛，她一個人留在大廳上，直到守衛趕來，他們向她問話時她還有辦法回答，他們檢查屍體時她也沒走開，我擔心夫人會昏倒，但她一直撐著，沒有哭，只是默默流淚。勘查結束後，負責調查的守衛隊長留下幾名隊員看守出入口，便帶著其他人離開了，Demi夫人要我立刻送信到東嶼，把Flora小姐和Gilbert少爺叫來，另外派人送信去地獄火堡，要求Elmo少爺趕緊搭船回來，最後她吩咐Cleto去港口等閣下，盡快通知閣下這個消息。等到一切安排妥當，Demi夫人親手為Bruno主人洗淨身體，換上壽衣，然後她就走進裡頭的房間躺下，到現在都還無法下床。」

Bruno被安置在空蕩蕩的後廳，他的屍身擺在廳室中央的石桌上，身下墊著草蓆，臉部覆著白布。空氣中飄散著薰香味，吉諾沙氣候溼熱，死者停靈不宜過久，必須在腐化前火化或埋葬。

Erik走到Bruno身前，伸手揭開他臉上的白布。數秒過後，他蓋上白布，但那張面目全非的臉已經深深刻在他腦內。到底是哪個喪心病狂的人才能狠下心把那張討人喜歡的圓臉打成碎骨與肌肉紋理外露的黑紫色麵團？⋯⋯在那件色彩鮮豔的油蠟布壽衣底下，殘缺的手指和腳趾，滿是傷痕的軀幹，被捏碎的四肢，在在顯示Bruno生前受盡折磨，不排除遭到拷打。Amparo證實他的猜測，負責辦案的守衛隊長認為應該從Bruno的政敵以及和他有生意往來的人著手調查。

 _這不應該是你的終點。_ Erik沒能阻止眼淚滑下臉頰。Bruno行事向來小心謹慎，從未聽說他得罪誰，也許有人看不起他的出身，或嫉妒他的成功，但Erik不曾聽過有人憎恨他，遑論痛下殺手。

臨走前，Erik表示他想要當面向Demi致哀，Amparo猶豫片刻後答應了Erik的要求。

Erik做好心理準備見到情緒失控的Demi，然而平躺在床榻上的Demi雙眼直視天花板，兩頰毫無血色，身體一動也不動，她對Erik的聲音置若罔聞，毫無反應。若不是她的胸部隨著呼吸微微起伏，Erik還真會懷疑自己面對的是另一具屍體。Demi聞起來像枯萎凋謝的桂花，沒有任何情緒滲透出來，沒有震驚，沒有哀傷，沒有憤怒，什麼都沒有。

Amparo終於忍不住啜泣起來，她跪在床邊，拉著Demi的手，一次又一次呼喚著：「夫人，Erik領主來看妳了，拜託妳醒醒！」

不管他們喊幾次，Demi就是沒聽見，也沒回應。

最後Erik放棄了。他拖著沉重的腳步離開首席大臣官邸，和侍衛步行回宮殿。他只希望她的孩子們趕到之後能把他們的母親喚醒。

回到宮殿，侍衛長Angel告訴Erik，他們把雙胞胎安頓在主塔二樓的房間，就在Erik寢室的下方，另外她還找了一名保母專門照顧姊弟。Erik向她道謝。Angel已經從守衛那裡聽到首席大臣命案的細節，她向Erik表示哀悼之意，兩人隨意聊了幾句，在那之後疲倦不堪的Erik便爬上樓回到自己房間休息。

僕役伺候Erik沐浴更衣，Erik想在晚餐之前小睡一會，但他躺在床上輾轉不寐，已經累得睜不開眼卻無法入睡。他下意識撫過左手中指的婚戒， _我已經一無所剩了⋯⋯_ 西徹斯特和地獄火堡衝突未決，他的親信一個死於非命，另一個神智不清， _我該怎麼辦？⋯⋯我還能做什麼？⋯⋯_

翻來覆去好半天，Erik終於迷迷糊糊入睡。

_天空放晴了，陽光照在白雪靄靄的山頭，宛若大地鋪了一條銀白色的毯子。有點刺眼的銀白色毯子。Erik站在窗邊，瞇起眼遠眺北國天寒地凍的風景。_

_忽地一陣笑鬧聲引起了Erik的注意，他垂下眼，只見鄰近城堡的牛軛湖裡好幾艘小船揚著五顏六色的風帆，在結冰的湖面上乘風而行。Erik定睛一看，那不是一般的帆船，而是船艏、船尾、兩側鋪板、以及船舵底下皆有滑動裝置的冰帆船。Bobby悠遊自在滑行在如鏡面的湖上，兩艘冰帆船緊隨追逐。Erik忍不住微笑，在他的家鄉，也有不少年輕人喜歡駕著風帆在海面上比賽呢。_

_Erik收回視線，沿著走廊來到位於高塔上的教室。一打開厚重的外門，溫暖的空氣從半掩內門撲面而來，伴隨著Charles柔和愉悅的嗓音。Erik悄悄推開內門，他看見Charles坐在火焰熊熊燃燒的壁爐前，年輕的新生們以輪椅為中心在地毯上圍坐成一圈，聚精會神聆聽他的訓話。_

_「⋯⋯擁有能力的人，不見得全是巫師的追隨者，有些是背棄巫師的前信徒，有些則是透過血脈獲得巫術力量的新生兒。以神祇自居的巫師奴役能力者，一如他奴役世人。覺醒的能力者與起義的奴隸站在一起，聯手推翻了巫師和他的追隨者。只不過，當巫師和他的信徒被屠殺殆盡之後，起義者將劍尖轉向他們的能力者戰友，指控他們是巫師的幫凶，利用眾人的力量殺死巫師好讓他們取而代之。錯愕的能力者遭到昔日同袍無情追殺，死的死，傷的傷，眼看就要殺得精光，一些勇敢的人挺身而出，保護殘存的能力者，協助他們逃往深山，或搭船出海。_

_「有的能力者翻山越嶺，逃往交通不便的冰天雪地，在山坳裡找到藏身之處；有的能力者乘船沿著海岸，往人煙稀少的北方航去，最後停靠在嚴冬不凍的峽灣或潟湖；還有人駕船遠航，最後定居在擁有水源與耕地的島嶼，成為外島住民。他們都是西徹斯特人的祖先，高地人、沿海居民、以及島嶼民族。」_

_Charles的目光越過圍坐在輪椅前的孩子們，落在Erik臉上。他的表情很柔和，但整個人散發著難以形容的堅毅氣息。_

_「西徹斯特人不蓄奴，為的是避免人數少的能力者遭到奴役，同時也避免擁有強大力量的能力者奴役一般人，如同千年前的巫師再世。_

_「能力者是是巫術的產物，但也不只是巫術的產物。巫師的無窮野心固然為世人帶來災難，但擁有能力的人，你們可以選擇屬於自己的道路， **應該** 選擇屬於自己的道路，使用能力作戰、行善、或甚至『不用能力』，選擇權都在你們自己手上。_

_「在北沙連，你們將會學到閱讀、書寫、以及算數等知識，還有學習如何使用能力保護自己，以及保護你所珍惜的人。我不會要求任何人向我效忠，學成之後你們可以自行決定去留和未來的路。我唯一的要求只有你們將那則民謠謹記在心——能力者與非能力者不應該是敵人，也不應該是主奴，西徹斯特祖先是平等關係的能力者與非能力者，這是我們西徹斯特人應當守護的價值。_

_「好了，今天就先到這裡，我們明天再正式開始上課。下樓慢慢走，不要推擠，不要搶先，才不會有人摔倒。啊，對了，想玩冰帆的人，記得先穿保暖的大衣再去戶外，以免凍傷，還有到了湖邊要聽Bobby和Rogue的指揮，也不要一個人走遠。好啦，我們明天見。」_

_很遺憾的，那群小朋友沒人聽進Charles的嘮叨，他們爭先恐後擠出房門，轉眼間教室裡只剩下Erik和Charles兩個人孤零零對望。_

_Charles的笑容比火爐還要溫暖，令Erik鼻酸眼熱。_

_「Erik，怎麼了？誰惹你生氣嗎？」Charles微笑著朝他伸出手。_

_Erik快步走向Charles，撲進Charles張開的雙臂，把他緊緊摟在懷裡。「伯父走了、母親走了、姊姊走了、Magda走了、Bruno也走了⋯⋯大家都離開了，只留下我一個人，統治整個國家⋯⋯」我不知道我還能撐多久⋯⋯_

_Charles溫柔地環抱Erik的背部，輕輕撫摸他的頭髮，在他耳旁低聲安慰道：「嘿，別哭了，你還有我。」_

_「我才沒有哭。」Erik抗議，儘管他的鼻音重得騙不了人。_

_「沒關係，我會幫你。」Charles再次安慰他。_

_「怎麼幫？」Erik冷哼：「Charles，你已經死了。」_

_Charles眨了眨眼。然後他抬起下巴，將嘴唇印在Erik的額頭，貼著他的皮膚輕聲說道：「我這就過去找你。」_

驚醒的瞬間Erik反射性按住自己的額頭，那個夢境太真實，Charles嘴唇的觸感還留在他身上。

「Erik閣下。」門邊傳來侍衛的呼喚。

「什麼事？」

「西徹斯特的使者到了。」

_喔。_

Erik立刻坐起身，「有幾個人？」

「只有一個。她自稱是Emma Frost。」

_來的竟然是Emma，真是意想不到。_

「帶她到會客廳，先送上食物和葡萄酒。我立刻過去。」

「是的，閣下。」

Erik迅速洗漱，在淺色短袍外加上一件繡有家徽的紫紅色長袍，繫上腰帶，他瞄了一眼擺在矮櫃上的頭盔，雖然Emma是心靈感應者，但頭戴鋼盔出席「外交場合」，似乎顯得不倫不類。

吉諾沙領主沒讓他的客人等太久，大約十分鐘之後，Erik現身在會客廳。

Emma Frost身穿吉諾沙風格的飄逸白色長袍，她淺金色的長髮和頸間的鑽石項鍊在燈火照耀底下熠熠生輝。

他們客套地向對方問候，入座之後，Emma不疾不徐開口說道：「麻煩閣下召你的船夫過來，我有些話必須說給你們兩個人聽。」

Erik聽了皺眉不語。當年Erik帶走船夫，就是為了保護他，以免知道Raven下落的船夫遭人嚴刑拷打。如今高地和沿海兩方雖已停戰，但Raven行刺Frost家長女的罪行並未獲得赦免。Emma是心靈感應者，只消讓她見上Gavin一面，不需要刑求逼供，Gavin所有的秘密將無所遁形。

Emma擺出沒見到人就甭想談政事的強硬態度，Erik暗暗嘆了口氣，只能讓步。他吩咐侍衛，火速把船夫Gavin帶來。

侍衛領命退了出去，Emma好整以暇端起杯子啜飲上好的葡萄酒，稱讚吉諾沙的葡萄酒比她過去在西徹斯特喝到的所有葡萄酒都更香醇。

Erik耐著性子陪她一起等船夫，他喝了一點酒，吃了一些醃漬橄欖，然後就失去胃口了。

Emma優雅地吃著果乾和起司，貌似漫不經心說道：「他要我代為傳話——他已經出發了，正在來見你的路上。」

「誰？」Erik問。

「你知道我指的是誰。」

Emma銳利的目光直直看進Erik眼底，稍早的夢境又回到Erik腦中，他的額頭微微刺痛。

_⋯⋯Charles？_

Emma頷首。

「 _Charles_ 要妳傳話？」Erik狐疑問。

Emma再頷首。

「⋯⋯Charles還活著？」Erik的內心深處有個聲音在吶喊，他想相信這是真的，卻又害怕這也是夢境，夢醒時他會再次心碎。

Emma點頭表示肯定。

「為什麼⋯⋯為什麼當時所有的心靈感應者都找不到他？」Erik半信半疑問道。

「這個問題有點複雜，解釋起來不太容易。」

稍早那名侍衛挑在這個時間點走進來通報，「船夫Gavin帶到了。」

「讓他進來。」

侍衛退了出去，Gavin走進會客廳。

Erik立刻繃緊神經，以防Emma突然出手傷人。

然而Emma勾起嘴角，露出一個虛情假意的誇張微笑。「甜心，妳可以解除偽裝了。」

 _咦？_ Erik摸不著頭腦，困惑地望向Gavin。

只見Gavin一頭蓬亂的金褐色長髮縮進頭顱，滿臉落腮鬍瞬間消失，「他」變成擁有紅髮藍膚、一雙金黃色眼睛的年輕女子。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下回預告：失蹤許久的 ~~愛情騙子~~ Charles終於要回來了！


	27. Part IV - Fall

她笑了。

藍色的嘴唇彎曲成漂亮弧形，滿是譏誚的笑容在她臉上綻放開來。「Emma Frost，好久不見！真是個驚喜！」——但她緊繃的聲音裡沒有半點欣喜——宛若羽毛也似鱗片的繁複紋路自她額頭、眼角、臉頰，延伸至脖子兩側，寬鬆短袍下露出的雙臂和小腿也有類似的紋理。她朝Erik投以歉疚的一眼，接著藍影閃現，轉瞬間她變成Erik熟悉的模樣，金髮圓臉的Raven Darkholme。她彎腰行禮，恭恭敬敬喚了一聲：「Erik閣下。」

Erik惡狠狠瞪著她。

船夫Gavin一直都是Raven假扮的嗎？⋯⋯不，在北沙連，Erik不只一次看過Gavin和Raven同時在飯廳用餐，並且與對方打招呼和交談，由此可見Gavin和Raven是確確實實存在的兩個人。因此，問題應是「這位船夫到底是從何時開始由Raven假扮的」？另外，之前Erik見過一次Raven的藍色「戰鬥妝」，那種複雜的圖樣不可能在一瞬間繪製完成，如同她也不可能在眨眼間完成唯妙唯肖的易容，於是，唯一合理的解釋為： **Raven Darkholme是隱藏身分的能力者** 。

「Raven Darkholme是變形者。」Emma貼心地為他解釋，她的語氣甚至有幾分幸災樂禍，「她能完美模仿一個人的外表、聲音、以及姿態，唯獨氣味無法擬得十全十美。你不是唯一被她蒙在鼓裡的人，Erik閣下，許多曾與她並肩作戰的人，只道她有『兩張臉』，不曉得她能偽裝成任何人。當年Brian Xavier收她做養女，不僅僅是照顧屬下遺孤、或拉攏外島民族、或替自家獨生子找個寵物作伴，他更盤算著為自己的家族培養間諜和刺客。歸功於老Xavier的先見之明，二十年之後，西徹斯特內戰初期，高地家族在她手上折損了好幾名重要人物。」

Raven沒有吭聲，貌似默認了Emma的指控。

縱使Erik能夠 _理解_ 能力者隱瞞身分的戰術考量，但Raven不只在能力者的身分上欺瞞他，她還扮成船夫潛藏在他身邊，這等欺騙行徑令他憤慨難耐。

Erik忍著怒氣問道：「妳從什麼時候開始扮成Gavin？而真正的Gavin呢？」

「打從我到莫爾登和你會合。」Raven簡短回答：「至於Gavin，沙連城事變之後就沒人看過他，我猜他可能已經遇難。」

 _我想起來了。_ 沙連城失火那晚，Erik曾經在碼頭通往城堡庭院的小徑上差點被一具屍體絆倒，當時他以為那就是Gavin，直到一個月後Gavin駕著雙桅小帆船到莫爾登投靠Erik，聲稱他遭到Worthington家囚禁。 _所以當時我可能沒看錯，那具屍體八成就是Gavin⋯⋯這麼說來，帶我去貝森島的Gavin已經是Raven喬裝的，難怪島民罵他「叛徒」時，他一臉錯愕，彷彿不記得自己遭判終身流放⋯⋯等等，這表示過去一整年Raven都待在我身邊？ **而她壓根沒打算向我坦白？**_

Erik感到心中的怒火越燒越旺。

Emma露出不懷好意的笑顏，她把握機會煽風點火，「別苛責Raven，Erik閣下，她闖了大禍，高地人只想逮到她，舉行公開絞刑。她及時逃離西徹斯特，躲在吉諾沙，也有她說不出的苦衷。」

_是了，Raven殺了Emma的大姊⋯⋯_

「別緊張，Raven，我不是來抓妳的，而是來通知妳這個好消息——」Emma斂起笑容，「等我回到西徹斯特，Scott和我便會宣布，為了西徹斯特戰後和平，高地家族決定釋出善意，判決妳終身流放，有生之年不得再踏上西徹斯特土地。」她聳了聳肩，「至於我個人嘛，只要妳不用這張臉還有Raven Darkholme的身分重返西徹斯特，妳扮成誰偷偷潛回去，我都管不著。」

「⋯⋯我應該對妳的寬仁大度表現出感激涕零的模樣嗎？」Raven挖苦道。

「 **夠了！** 」Erik喝斥。他已經厭倦了她們一來一往拌嘴，「Frost小姐，妳還沒回答我的問題——既然Charles還活著，為什麼當時所有的心靈感應者都說找不到他？」

「Charles果然還活著？」Raven搶著插話，無視Erik的怒目瞪視。

Emma瞟了她一眼，「妳不覺得意外？」

「去年夏天，Scott宣稱Charles『失蹤』的時候，我就開始懷疑了。」Raven娓娓而談：「西徹斯特人以為Scott為了掌控北沙連學校以及能力者，才一口咬定Charles失蹤而非身亡，以免Charles的土地和財產遭到其他家族瓜分。然而，根據Charles的遺囑，他將北沙連學校留給我；但若我比他先死，或因故無法繼承，學校將託付給Scott管理。Scott知道自己是Charles的繼承人，假使他圖的只有透過北沙連學校指揮能力者，他大可公布Charles的遺囑，由於我已因『犯下重罪』逃離西徹斯特，Scott即能名正言順繼承學校，而不需要假借Charles的名字。因此，當Scott挾著武力進駐北沙連，以Charles的代理人而非繼承人自居，我就猜到Charles可能還活著。」

「原來如此。」Emma煞有介事緩緩頷首，然後才轉過頭對Erik說：「沙連城事變那晚，Xavier閣下逃過一劫，必須歸功於某位無法精準控制能力的年幼瞬移者，在千鈞一髮之際趕到火場，把他搶救出去。」

「咦？⋯⋯啊！」Raven瞪大眼，雙手摀住闔不攏的嘴，「Kurt！喔！Kurt沒事！太好了！⋯⋯北沙連遇襲那晚，我們損失了兩名學生，其中一位幾天後在河邊發現屍體，但我們一直找不到Kurt，我還以為他⋯⋯喔！」說著，Raven喜極而泣。

也就是說，那天夜裡，Raven的私生子Kurt Wagner，一個無法精準控制能力的年幼瞬移者—— _又是一位Erik未被告知的能力者_ ——帶Charles逃離沙連城。怪不得當晚Emma說找不到Charles，因為他離開了她的偵測範圍。

Emma說：「眼見沙連城堡陷入一片火海，裡裡外外都是喊殺聲；而北沙連小鎮又遭夜襲，也不安全。一個受到驚嚇的九歲小孩，很自然地逃往他最熟悉的地方——」

「薩斯卡谷！」Erik和Raven異口同聲說。

「沒錯，正是薩斯卡谷地。」Emma點了點頭，「據說那個男孩相當擅長捉迷藏，一連躲了幾天，薩斯卡谷Chase家的人才發現了那個男孩以及身受重傷的Xavier。Chase找來的醫生為了幫Xaiver動手術，不慎給他劑量過重的麻藥，導致Xavier在術後昏迷不醒。由於內戰初期局勢未明，昔日與Xavier交好，但也和鹽堡、鷹山城等高地家族頗有淵源的Chase，不敢貿然公開下落不明的Xavier就在他們領地上，以免兩邊不討好，惹禍上身。Chase陰錯陽差救了Xavier，卻也害得他不醒人事，於是Chase把昏迷的Xavier藏了起來，並且利用瞬移者Kurt不定期將他移往不同的藏身處，防止心靈感應者鎖定他的位置。」

Tessa曾說，他們一度察覺Charles的心靈活動，但接下來又消失無蹤，原來是瞬移者帶著Charles四處躲藏的緣故。得知Chales尚在人世，帶給Erik一陣狂喜。喜悅讓Erik暫時忘卻遭到矇騙的怒氣，他不禁面露微笑。

「Kurt⋯⋯喔，這一定也是Irene的安排⋯⋯她救了Charles⋯⋯」Raven掩面啜泣，她的雙眼又變回金黃色。「她用自己的生命帶來Kurt，進而改變了Charles的命運⋯⋯」

 _命運⋯⋯_ Erik憶及情書的內容，臉上的微笑淡了幾分。 _透過預知能力看到的命運能夠改變嗎？Charles沒有如預言所說的，為了愛他的人而失去剩下的一半？_ 「後來呢，你們又是怎麼找到他的？」Erik忐忑不安問：「Emma，妳說妳為Charles傳話，表示他已經醒了，是吧？」

「Kurt畢竟是個貪玩的小孩，躲了兩個多月，他受不了孤單，跑出去玩，還偷偷潛入北沙連找朋友，結果被Jean逮個正著。北沙連的人尋蹤追至薩斯卡谷地，找到了Xavier。然而Xavier⋯⋯這麼說好了，Xavier『狀況欠佳』，據說好脾氣的Hank McCoy難得動怒，斥責薩斯卡谷的醫生根本是個庸醫，好好的一個人被他搞得只剩半條命。Scott擔心敵人謀害無力自保的Xavier，他們決議將Xavier繼續隱匿在薩斯卡谷，並且對外宣稱他『失蹤』。Jean試圖以感應能力喚醒Xavier，卻發現他的意識不完全在他的身體裡，而他的心靈像一座破敗的藤蔓迷宮，甚至連Jean都差點迷失方向走不出來。最後他們只好送訊息給我，低聲下氣拜託我，運用感應能力協助修復Xavier的心靈。相信我，Erik閣下，我們可是費了好大一番功夫才終於把Xavier叫醒，在那之前，我們嚴守秘密，只為了保護他的安全。」Emma朝Erik欠身行禮，「Erik閣下，不是我們存心欺瞞你，而是這個機密必須交由值得信任的人親自傳遞，以免Xavier的敵人趁他完全復原之前找他麻煩。」

Erik哼了一聲。他明白Emma的考量，但他可不是Charles的敵人，他是Charles的丈夫！這夥人竟敢自作聰明瞞著他，真是不可原諒！

惱怒歸惱怒，Emma那席話當中，其中一句勾起了Erik的好奇心——

 _「他的心靈像一座破敗的藤蔓迷宮。」_ 沙連城事變那晚，Erik因顛茄中毒出現幻覺，當下他以為自己行走在黑影幢幢的藤蔓迷宮裡。數天後，Erik在瞬移者Azazel的協助下短暫拜訪北沙連，當時Jean告訴他，Charles和她的連結中斷之前，顛三倒四說著他在藤蔓和螢火蟲的迷宮裡，因此Jean推測Charles可能看到幻覺，八成他也喝了毒酒。

_Charles和我看到 **相同的幻象** ，這只是巧合，或有其他力量造成的？⋯⋯剛才Emma說Charles的意識不完全在他身體裡，這又是什麼意思？⋯⋯Tessa曾提過「殘留的意識碎片」——鬼魂——當時她推測Charles可能有一部分留在心靈感應者的聯絡網之中，這表示Charles的意識能夠離開他的身體，進入心靈感應者的聯絡網？一般人能辦到嗎？_

沙連城事變那晚發生了很多事，日後Erik回想起來無法解釋的怪事。畢竟當時他中毒神智不清，無法判斷哪一個是現實而哪一個又是幻覺，也無法區別哪些確實發生而哪些出自他的想像。隨著時間流逝，那晚的記憶越來越模糊，但關於Charles的每一件事他都牢牢記在心裡，小心翼翼收藏著。

過去的Erik像個保管珍貴卷軸的圖書館員，定期從書架上取下記憶的卷軸，撣去灰塵，檢查保存狀況，有無破損，是否需要重新謄錄，處理完畢再將卷軸擺回架上；直到此刻Erik才像個學者，攤開卷軸，閱讀內文，試圖理解字句背後的意義。

Erik幾乎不敢相信自己竟然從沒懷疑過如此明顯的不合理現象。

比方說，那晚小女僕Laila帶Erik重返城堡時，她的言行舉止異於往常，彷彿被另一個人附身，而她捨身救Erik之前的最後一句話，她的神情和語氣與Charles如出一轍。

比方說，Charles察覺到宴會現場有位共情能力者透過情緒感染降低所有人的警戒心，但案發後沙連城變成各家族角逐權力的舞臺，無論是藉著調查名義進城的Frost家，還是維持城內秩序的Worthington家，沒有任何人查到那名神秘的共情能力者。那時Erik還沒機會接受Demi的訓練，尚無法區辨「不屬於自己的情緒」，可是在那當下他毫不懷疑接受Charles的說詞，為什麼？

**_因為Charles的聲音像一把鑿子直接插進他的腦袋，不容他質疑，不容他抗拒。_ **

答案已經呼之欲出，但Erik發現開口說話極端困難，控制舌頭和下顎的肌肉不聽使喚，費了好大的力氣才將乾啞的聲音從兩片嘴唇之間的細縫擠壓出去，「Charles也是隱藏身分的能力者，是嗎？」

Emma和Raven互望一眼。她們沉默不語，但Erik已經知道答案了。

Demi曾告訴他， _「如同共情能力者，心靈感應者也有能力強弱之分。最末的，能夠感應到人們的心靈活動，並且察覺到他們的想法；高一階的，還能憑藉感應能力與他人交談，長距離傳訊；而最強的，除了前述幾種，更能改變他人的想法，甚至於完全操控一個人。」_

「Charles是心靈感應者⋯⋯恐怕還是個能力相當強的心靈感應者。」

Emma緩緩點頭，「這就是薩斯卡谷那個『庸醫』必須給Xavier高劑量麻藥才敢動手術的原因——避免他在意識不清時誤傷旁人。」

Erik未感到預期的怒火中燒，反之，一股深入骨髓的寒意令他忍不住打了個哆嗦。

_Charles⋯⋯ **他的Charles** 是心靈感應者！_

Charles是能力者也好，是能探知他人思緒的心靈感應者也好，Erik都能接受；他不能忍的，則是那個聲稱他愛Erik，願意為Erik做任何事，不惜犧牲性命的Charles，竟然連最基本的、最簡單的、最必要的「坦誠相見」都做不到。

Erik覺得自己遭到背叛，心口陣陣刺痛。他根本不認識那個和他結縭，同床共枕半年的丈夫。他珍惜的那段愛情建立在謊言的基石上，隨著謊言戳破而崩裂分解。

_全都是謊言！那個自私混帳是個該死的騙子！_

桌上的小刀和燈臺不住震動，甚至Emma身上的金屬飾品也顫動不止。

在場兩位西徹斯特人警戒地盯著Erik。Erik深深吸了一口氣，穩住情緒，搖擺的火光漸漸恢復先前的光亮。 _直率的西徹斯特人⋯⋯呵，真是可笑，西徹斯特人可真懂得利用直率的名聲隱藏秘密啊⋯⋯_ Erik提醒自己，這次會見西徹斯特使者有更重要的任務，攸關於吉諾沙全民，他得先解決眼前的外交問題，再跟某個不老實的傢伙算帳。

Erik喚來侍衛，吩咐他們讓僕役把晚餐的酒菜送到會客廳。侍衛看見廳上多了一名金髮女子，帶進來的船夫卻不見人影，他不由多看了Raven兩眼，但他領了命令便安靜退了出去，沒有多說多問。

等候上菜的空檔，Raven和Emma隨口聊了起來。Erik冷眼看著她們像多年不見的朋友一般敘舊，談論起西徹斯特的舊識們。Raven貌似相當愉快，身分被揭穿並未影響她的好心情。 _當然了，得知兒子和兄長都還活著，Raven想必喜出望外，她沒跳起來歡呼才不合理。_ 當她們談起Charles時，Erik忍不住豎耳傾聽，縱使氣憤難平，他發現自己依舊掛心那個騙子。

Charles正在來見他的路上嗎？⋯⋯非常好，他會當面向那個心靈感應者算帳！

說到心靈感應者——

「Frost小姐，Charles⋯⋯以一個心靈感應者的觀點，妳認為他的能力有多強？」

Emma偏過頭，彷彿在思考是否該向Erik透露寶貴的資訊。過了一會，她說：「論本身具有的威力，他不及Jean；論感應和偵測範圍，他不及Tessa；論將能力運用在戰鬥，他不及Elizabeth；論深入心靈和幻覺投射，他不及我——然而，你若問我們任何一人，誰是西徹斯特最強的心靈感應者，我們都會回答Charles Xavier。Xavier的自制力、想像力、操控能力的技巧以及精準度，是我們當中最高明的一位。」

也就是說，Erik和他面對面時，最好戴上那頂能夠抵禦心靈攻擊的鋼盔。

等等，那副盔甲是Charles送給他的禮物。

_Charles知道那頂頭盔能阻擋心靈感應者嗎？⋯⋯Charles為什麼送我能對抗心靈感應力的頭盔？⋯⋯他曾經考慮過向我坦白嗎？並藉著送上這份禮物表明他無意操控我？⋯⋯哼，太遲了。已經太遲了。_

沒多久，僕役們送上晚餐，不到宴會等級但仍算豐盛的菜餚擺了一桌。

相較於西徹斯特油脂豐富的飲食，吉諾沙的料理味道清淡許多，善用辛香料和新鮮水果調味，烹煮成味道豐富、變化多樣的菜餚。色彩繽紛的燉菜由多種時蔬和香草燉煮而成，鮮嫩多汁的蒸扇貝，僅以鹽和檸檬調味的烤鮮魚，麵皮酥脆的鴿肉派，薄麵包，羊奶乳酪，以及葡萄酒。

Raven吃得津津有味，Emma細細品嚐每一道菜，Erik沒耐心地等著她們吃飽喝足，好讓他們繼續談正事。

直到僕役們收拾餐盤，送上水果，留下一壺添滿的酒，端著洗手的銅盆退出會客廳，Emma才從從容容說：

「策動沙連城事變的人，確實是先父和先姊。」

哦？

「事發前我曾經警告過Xavier。」Emma的語氣竟有幾分不滿，「虧我還特地搭船去梅亞島見他，要他先下手為強。都怪他那怕事的性格，錯失了先發制人的機會。」

Erik記得Emma現身在梅亞島，出席Malik的女兒的婚宴，也記得她和Charles還有Sean圍坐在火堆邊密談。 _當時他們談話的內容就是這個？_

「妳事先就知道？」Raven尖銳問道。

「我只知道他們有所計畫，但不知道詳情，也沒料想到他們竟然如此快就付諸行動。」Emma立刻為自己辯解，「我父親從一開始就反對由Marko出任西徹斯特共主，這又不是新聞。『Cain Marko是個剛愎自用的莽夫，Charles Xavier是個懦弱無用的殘廢。』他是這麼說的，而他相信由高地人掌握西徹斯特未來的時候到了。」

Raven嗤之以鼻，「為此目的，不惜和Stryker家族聯手？」

「來自外島的Darkholme小姐，妳可知道，過去數十年來，多虧了我們高地人防堵Stryker的勢力擴張，沿海家族才能專心打造戰船，劫掠外島民族，擴張西徹斯特版圖，成為西徹斯特最有影響力的一支，妳叫我們高地人如何嚥下這口氣？」Emma不屑地橫了她一眼，「和Stryker合作，當然會付出一些代價，但若能從沿海勢力手中搶得西徹斯特共主的大位，有不少高地人支持這種主張。」

「那妳呢？」Erik問：「妳也支持嗎？」

Emma沒有直接回答，她輕輕嘆了口氣，「我能理解我的族人的想法。Xavier也能，所以十多年前他才會前往高地求親，期望透過政治婚姻拉攏高地家族。可惜絕大多數沿海家族對我們的不滿視若無睹，甚至連妳，能夠模仿任何人的Raven Darkholme，也不曾試圖理解我們的心情。唉，Xavier連妳都沒辦法說服了，更何況其他沿海家族的人呢？」

被Emma搶白了一頓，Raven的臉色有點難看，她皺眉不語，看似找不到反駁的話。

但Erik不是西徹斯特人，他才不管高地家族和沿海家族的恩恩怨怨。「所以，妳認為Charles遇刺是他自找的，活該如此？」

「如果Xavier選擇背棄Marko，他有機會避免這個命運。但他沒有。他仍決定輔佐他的繼兄。」Emma說：「Cain Marko和他的家族不足為懼，但頗具人望的Charles Xavier不僅在高地和外島都有支持者，他本人還透過北沙連學校掌控西徹斯特多數能力者戰士。如果要推翻Marko的統治，首先必須拉攏或除掉Xavier。由於Xavier無意倒戈，也不願意袖手旁觀，我父親和他的支持者們別無選擇只能對他下手。可是Xavier這個人生性怕事，連消息最靈通的人也不曾聽過他的醜聞，既然如此，他們決定『製造』他的醜聞。」

Emma直視著Erik的雙眼，令Erik明白他已經知道接下來的故事了。

「⋯⋯和吉諾沙聯姻。」Erik困難地說，他覺得自己的頭開始隱隱作痛。

Emma頷首，證實了Erik的猜測。「說服Marko很簡單，買通吉諾沙使者Roehm更不是問題，一旦遠到而來的吉諾沙人發現西徹斯特領主『騙婚』，選了半身不遂的繼弟充當聯姻人選，此等侮辱吉諾沙貴族的行徑勢必讓他們威信掃地，屆時高地家族乘機而入，爭取吉諾沙人的信任，取代沿海家族與吉諾沙貴族結親。三方結盟鞏固之後，高地家族自然而然會壓過沿海勢力，西徹斯特共主之位將能輕易到手。」

早在他們成婚之前，Erik就已經猜到，無論誰提議由Charles擔任聯姻人選，都是為了給他難堪，看他出醜；但Erik沒料到後頭竟然隱藏著牽動西徹斯特政局的陰謀，而Charles⋯⋯Charles一定早就看穿了，可是他仍選擇跳下這個陷阱。

政治陰謀、自身的傷殘、關於命運的不祥預言，當Erik沉浸在婚後平淡美好的生活時，Charles到底背負了多少重量？⋯⋯ _不！_ Erik趕忙阻止自己開始同情Charles，他提醒自己： _那個自私混帳還隱瞞了他也是能力者的事，我怎麼可以同情他！_

Emma繼續說：「只可惜，代表吉諾沙聯姻的那位年輕貴族見到無法行走的Xavier，非但沒鬧得天翻地覆，甚至還如期與Xavier完婚；至於狡猾的Xavier，他更早早派了自己的信使出海前往吉諾沙，直接與吉諾沙領主交涉，並贏得吉諾沙人的好感。如此一來，Xavier已經打亂了我父親的布局，但他並未收手，還更乘勝追擊——Cain Marko在他的授意下，來到高地求親，企圖營造『大團結』的氣氛。想當然耳，高地家族有人動搖了，他們嚮往Xavier勾勒出的『西徹斯特團結一致』，甘願隨他起舞。我的父親和姊姊自然明白，他們的計謀若要成功，就必須儘快行動。」Emma銳利的目光突然變得幽暗，她垂下眼，低聲說：「他們原本希望我和Marko結婚，利用心靈感應操控他，協助我們家族掌權。但我反對，甚至不惜逃離大丘城，搶在前頭給Xavier通風報信⋯⋯或許，正是因為我的背叛，父親和姊姊急了，放棄密謀而改採粗暴的手段，所以才會有沙連城事變⋯⋯」

三個人安靜了好一陣，最後由Raven打破沉默，「Emma，我倒覺得妳不需要自責——以Adrienne Frost的個性，沙連城事變只怕無可避免終會發生。」

Emma以一聲冷哼作為回應，「我知道妳殺Adrienne姊姊為的不只是報仇，過去她觸碰過許多人的私人物品，曉得很多人的秘密，以此為把柄操控了不少人。妳的行動是為了妳所效忠的陣營，拔除棘手的敵人，讓她帶著秘密進墓地。說來諷刺，有些遭受過她脅迫的高地人暗中感激妳呢。」

Emma抬起眼，重新對上Erik的視線，「Erik閣下，以上這些， **Shaw全都知情** ——Shaw一手主導西徹斯特、地獄火堡、與吉諾沙的三方結盟，若再加上西徹斯特高地家族與Stryker家族的檯面下協議，結合這四方勢力，足以圍堵大陸南方的Essex家族，也就是地獄火堡和吉諾沙最大的敵人。Shaw規劃的結盟對地獄火堡和吉諾沙皆有利，甚至部分西徹斯特人也能受益，然而他在西徹斯特面臨的最大阻礙，就是掌控能力者戰士、且堅持所謂的『西徹斯特價值』的Charles Xavier。Shaw認識你，Erik閣下，我想他大概沒料到你竟然會⋯⋯ _忍氣吞聲_ 和Xavier結婚，給了Xavier反過來利用政治婚姻拉抬沿海家族地位的機會。」

Erik也沒想到他竟然會忍氣吞聲和一個無法自行下馬的蒼白瘦小學者結婚。事實上，當初Charles邀請Erik到庭院裡單獨相會的時候，他可是滿腔怒火想要找Charles理論呢！但Charles溫暖的笑容一點一點消蝕了Erik的憤怒，他據實告知Erik關於他身體限制的舉動得到了Erik的信任，而Erik在不知不覺中被他的溫柔吸引，決定履行婚約，和Charles完婚。（婚後更愛上了那個該死的騙子。）

_是啊，Shaw比誰都清楚，Charles絕非過去我心儀的類型，這本來應是個萬無一失的安排——Charles無法生育，我們的婚姻多半能以「沒有生效」收場，如果Shaw真如他宣稱的一直對我有意，到那時再向我求親也不遲⋯⋯_

不，如果這就是Shaw安排的計策，代表他從一開始就知道Charles的傷殘——也就是說，抵達西徹斯特的第一天，Shaw推說他沒打聽清楚Charles的殘疾，根本是個他媽的謊言。

_⋯⋯原來我從頭到尾就只是棋子嗎？_

餐桌上無辜的盛酒銀杯很不幸地扭曲成一團，猶如絞緊的手巾。

「Erik閣下，」Emma嚴肅的聲音讓Erik打起精神聆聽，「今天我來到吉諾沙，不僅擔任西徹斯特使者，更是以證人的身分，告訴閣下關於沙連城事變的真相。西徹斯特只求追究Shaw在沙連城事變之中的責任，並不願破壞與吉諾沙和地獄火堡的結盟。由於目前地獄火堡的局勢尚不穩定，明天我將趕回地獄火堡，協助Scott指揮軍隊。至於重談三方結盟的事宜，Xavier近日便會來到吉諾沙，親自與閣下商議，我相信他能更清楚傳達西徹斯特的立場。另外，儘管現在還不確定，但能夠號召沿海、外島、以及高地三大勢力的Xavier，毫無疑問會是西徹斯特新任共主。」

Erik心情複雜地點了點頭。

_Charles也是領主了。現在他和我統治的國度相隔了三千五百里⋯⋯_

當晚Erik將兩位西徹斯特人安置在宮殿裡隨時準備好的寬敞客房，縱使他對Raven餘怒未消，但還是請她幫忙保護那對雙胞胎。Erik在侍衛長Angel的面前揭穿Raven的能力，解釋說她認識的船夫Gavin一直都是Raven假扮的。他要求Raven也住在主塔二樓，就近守護雙胞胎。夜裡Erik身心俱疲回到自己的房間，躺在床上入睡之前，他迷迷糊糊想著，過去一年Raven其實也很孤單，她不但背負著罪名獨自逃亡海外，更以為親人都已離世，他們兩個還真是同病相憐。

隔天一大早Emma便乘船離開吉諾沙，Raven換了張臉和名字，不畏旁人猜忌的目光，繼續留在Erik身邊。Erik問過Raven：「如果當時我不打算帶走Gavin，妳會換張臉躲藏起來嗎？」Raven回答：「無論如何，我都會跟你出海，因為我答應過Charles，我會親眼看到你平安返回家鄉。但若不是你堅持留下Gavin，我可能早就回去西徹斯特攪和了。」

首席大臣遭人殺害的消息令錘灣城人心惶惶，城市守衛加派隊員巡邏街道，以平息民眾的恐懼，然而他們在調查謀殺案的方面並沒有進展。

兩天後的下午，Stavros家送來信息，由於Elmo已經趕回吉諾沙本島，他們在官邸火化Bruno的遺體，將於隔日清晨在自家別墅舉行海葬。Cleto低聲說，他們家的代理主人只想低調舉行葬禮，不過仍歡迎吉諾沙領主念在舊情前往觀禮。

Erik當晚便前去Stavros家的濱海別墅，寬敞的宅邸裡聚集了數十名來自東嶼的族人，他們見到吉諾沙領主現身在此，不住低聲議論紛紛。因為Demi尚未恢復神智，長女Flora擔起代理家主的職務，但實際發號施令的人則是精明的Elmo。來自家鄉的親戚們圍在Flora身旁，秉著一片好意，七嘴八舌向年輕的代理家主提供各式意見，惹得Flora散發出暴躁憤怒的情緒，感染了在場的人，頓時廳上鬧哄哄吵成一團。Elmo見情況不對，他立刻拜託Erik帶走姊姊，自己則留下來安撫激憤的族人。

一離開人群，Flora很快冷靜下來，Erik陪著她走過無人的後院，兩人來到黑暗的沙灘，在沙地上坐下。少女抱著膝蓋低聲啜泣，她的悲傷和迷惘像海浪一波波沖刷向他，在他心中留下淚水鹹味的浪花。Erik不知道該怎麼安慰她，他讓部分的自己陪著Flora一起感傷，同時仍保持冷靜理性，以免Flora完全影響他的情緒。

「我知道我不應該這樣，可是⋯⋯我忍不住責怪母親，她一個人逃到悲痛無法觸及的地方，留下我們在這裡承擔所有的責任。」Flora將臉埋在膝蓋間，使她的聲音模糊不清。她獨自哭了好一會，才漸漸恢復平靜。「葬禮之後，我會暫時留在本島照顧母親，而Elmo應該會繼續他的家族事業。畢竟，母親選擇的是『逃避』，逃避面對親人、族人、以及朋友加之在她身上的情緒，如果我帶她回東嶼，讓她置身在 _關心_ 她的親族之間，那麼她大概永遠都不會醒過來。」

Flora的語氣裡夾雜著嘲諷，Erik不禁好奇，Demi是否和她的族人相處不怎麼融洽。「連妳都沒辦法喚醒她嗎？」Erik問，接著闡明：「我指的是用妳的能力。」

Flora搖頭，「我試過了⋯⋯我能想到的辦法都試過了，但母親⋯⋯唉，她可能不知道該怎麼處理失去父親的情緒吧，所以乾脆把自己隔絕在所有的情緒之外。」

日出時，葬禮在海灘舉行，Flora和Elmo攙扶著他們行尸走肉的母親，Gilbert睡眼惺忪跟在後面。聚集在沙灘上超過百人，實在不算是個低調的葬禮。Bruno的骨灰放在家屬親手編製的小草船上，推入海中，讓大海帶走他。Flora悲愴的情緒感染了每一個人，小Gilbert揉著眼睛哭個不停，內斂的Elmo也淚流不止。

直到小船消失在海面上，大夥才依依不捨離開海灘，往別墅走回去。

轉身背對大海之際，Erik注意到近海有一支船隊快速接近錘灣港——一艘船身超過三十五尺的大型長船，三艘小型長船，兩艘單桅貨船，兩艘雙桅小帆船，八艘船的外觀都是西徹斯特船隻，而船桅上全都懸掛繡有銀色松枝的藍色風舤。

_Charles來了！_

Erik的心在胸腔裡瘋狂跳動，他不確定自己是否該為終於重逢感到興奮，他猜想他該感到憤怒，迫不及待想要找那個傢伙算帳。

理智告訴Erik，他應該先回到宮殿，等候那個騙子登門拜訪，低聲下氣乞求他的原諒。但Erik等不及，他帶著陪同參加葬禮的幾名侍衛，以最快的速度趕去錘灣港。

Erik趕到港口時，他發現西徹斯特船隊疑似在港灣外的淺海下錨，只有一艘小型長船駛進海港。甲板上划槳的清一色是身穿黑色皮甲的戰士，但Erik有個明確的直覺，Charles就在那艘船上。

他穿過圍觀的人群，佇立在碼頭上等待那艘船靠近。

Erik最先認出的人是Logan，那個高壯的男子站在船艏指揮槳手。一直等到長船靠岸，水手們忙著繫船繩，搭木板，Logan走向船後，從主桅底下抱起一個全身裹在藍色長袍裡的人。

那一定是Charles！他的Charles！

Erik的心都快要從喉嚨跳出來了，他激動得全身顫抖，不由自主邁開步伐往前迎了上去。

海風吹落了蓋住頭部的帽兜，露出了底下人的容貌。Erik感到一陣錐心之痛，因為Charles的模樣糟透了——黑褐色捲髮全沒了，Charles頂著一顆光頭，頭側還有一塊已經癒合的歪歪扭扭紅色傷疤，疑似頭皮被人剜去一大片。蓬亂的短短紅褐色鬍子沒能掩飾消瘦的雙頰，Charles看起來蒼老又疲倦，與Erik記憶裡的形象相差甚遠。

Charles抬起頭，晴空為之遜色的藍眼對上了Erik。他露出令人心碎的溫暖微笑。

無盡的思念、欣喜若狂、以及無窮的愧疚⋯⋯

_這不是我的情緒！_

Erik心下一凜，熟悉的憤怒終於又回到他的心中了。

_該死的心靈感應者！_

Logan抱著Charles踏上木板，走下長船。

Erik大步向前，筆直走到Logan面前。Logan還沒來得及向他行禮之前，Erik一把揪住Charles的衣領，把他扯離Logan的肩膀，用力把他的丈夫摔在碼頭的石磚地上。

_Charles變得好輕！比我以前抱著他的時候更輕！_

既憤怒，又心疼，Erik掄起拳頭，想要狠狠揍他一頓洩憤，卻遲遲下不了手。

_Erik⋯⋯_

Charles認命似的閉上眼，裝作一副任憑Erik宰割的順從模樣。

Erik意識到周遭一片鴉雀無聲，他抬起眼，看見令他驚愕不已的景象——碼頭邊每一個人都靜立在原地，彷彿時間停止的畫作。距離他們最近的Logan，伸長的手臂只差一點就碰到Erik，但他變成一尊動也不動的雕像，無力阻攔Erik痛毆他的主子。

_⋯⋯這就是Charles的能力嗎？他能像木偶師一樣同時操控許多人？_

Charles抬起手觸碰Erik的臉頰，一個簡單的舉動卻意外勾起了Erik埋藏在心底的思念和渴望。他俯下身，兩人的鼻子先撞在一起，然後才是嘴唇，最後是一發不可收拾的親吻。 _Charles還活著！確確實實活著！這不是夢，他就在這裡！_

Charles的回吻甚至比Erik的還要激烈。他的絕望、迫切、和渴求直接滲入Erik心裡，也讓Erik有所警覺。

Erik用力推開Charles，兩人喘著氣分開。

_該死的心靈感應者，我還沒原諒你呢！_

「Erik，對不起，我不應該瞞著你——」

「現在道歉已經太晚了，Charles。」Erik冷冷說。

他高舉握緊的拳頭，重重落在那個騙子的臉上。

驚訝，疼痛，懊悔。

在那個瞬間，四周恢復喧鬧。重獲行動能力的Logan緊緊抓住Erik的手臂，以防他再攻擊Charles。不只是Logan，船上的戰士也都擺出想要衝過來的架勢，其中甚至有人已經拔劍——

**_停！住手！我沒事！_ **

簡短命令蘊含著不容反抗的強大壓迫感，使得聽令者不得不服從。

這個騙子絕對是Erik至今遇過最強大的心靈感應者。

Erik一骨碌站起身，冷眼旁觀躺在地上的Charles掙扎著想要爬起來。

突然間，Erik覺得似乎有什麼不太對勁——他看過無數次Charles從床上坐起的畫面，Charles的動作相當靈活，從不需旁人協助，但此刻Charles的肢體動作不太協調，似乎只能勉強保持平衡，而且他的長袍右側下襬看起來空蕩蕩的。

Erik伸出手，往Charles的下半身一探——

藍色長袍底下，原本是肌肉萎縮右腿的位置，現在空無一物。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 於是吉諾沙領主與西徹斯特領主分別將近一年又四個月，重逢的第一天就在眾目睽睽之下，上演家暴戲碼⋯⋯  
>  ~~原本這篇的Charles在我心中的形象，大約是冰與火之歌的布蘭穿著小惡魔設計的輔具，騎在馬上歡呼的欣喜少年；但現在不知怎的竟然浮現被Guts懷抱的折翼白鷹的畫面⋯⋯~~  
>  不知道之後有沒有機會詳述，總之Charles昏迷的時候，他的精神遊蕩在astral plane，並不是故意裝死騙Erik眼淚。  
> 番外篇：[From Genosha with Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383264/chapters/27544848)，Charles視角，愛情騙子的心路歷程與掙扎。


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上次更新了Charles視角的 [番外](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/27544848)，補完另一方的說詞，有興趣可以看看。

錘灣城的街道上出現一列奇異的隊伍，引來城民們駐足觀望。走在最前頭的是吉諾沙領主和他的侍衛，侍衛長Angel Salvadore拍動翅膀在半空中盤旋，而領主Erik Lehnsherr怒目橫眉、大步疾走，不明就裡的人還以為這位性情乖戾的年輕領主正趕著上哪兒尋仇；接著是由二十名身穿黑色皮甲的西徹斯特戰士組成的縱隊，他們佩帶的武器並未統一，有沉重的戰斧和雙手劍，也有標槍和十字弩，其中最引人注目的，是一名高壯的男子將一頂簡易單人轎扛在肩頭，端坐在上的藍袍青年據信為吉諾沙領主的丈夫；殿後的則是一輛又一輛滿載貨物的獨輪車和騾車。

城裡馬匹不多，島上最常見的役用動物是驢和騾，載貨的驢車或騾車也是尋常的代步工具。只不過， _尊貴的_ 西徹斯特訪客當然不能如貨品一般隨便丟上騾車或獨輪車，也不能像孩子似的由隨從抱在懷裡或負在背上，因此符合他身分的旅行方式應是乘坐轎子讓人抬著走動。在吉諾沙，不少貴族和富商出門喜歡以轎子代步，裝飾華美的轎子如行動床榻，不僅頭上有遮陽避雨的頂蓋，身下有柔軟舒適的坐墊，有的還垂掛薄紗帳讓轎中人保有隱私。碼頭邊一時之間只找到外觀充其量是一張木椅和四根木槓的簡易單人轎，然而西徹斯特領主貌似完全不介意，他讓屬下將他放進椅子後抬了起來。至於那名壯漢為何一肩扛起「椅子」而非找來兩名或四名健壯隨從抬轎，原因可能是沒常識的西徹斯特人不瞭解吉諾沙風俗，但也可能是他們故意藉由特立獨行招引群眾側目。

吉諾沙人口中的「宮殿」，其實是位於錘灣城北，舊稱「雜木林高地」上的一座要塞。護城河沿著高地邊緣開鑿，高聳石牆矗立在河岸，硬生生把雜木林要塞與底下的錘灣城切開。一行人經過護城河上的吊橋，穿過狹窄的拱門，進入防禦塔樓環伺的庭院。僕役們接到通知已經守候在此，他們指揮車隊依序停妥並卸下貨物；Erik則由侍衛簇擁著往裡頭走，跟在他們身後的是西徹斯特訪客，Logan毫不猶豫拋棄遭到不當使用的單人轎，現在他一手環住Charles的腰，而Charles用手臂攀住Logan的脖子，姿勢不甚雅觀地掛在他身上。

主堡區以最高樓「主塔」為中心，宮殿裡最恢宏的建築集中在此區域，除了吉諾沙領主的私人居所，議事廳、會客廳、以及舉辦宴會的大廳等也在此區。Charles和他的隨從被安排入住宮殿東南角落的「綠沼」——既不是領主與近親居住的主塔，也不是訪客通常停留的主堡區東翼，而是一棟位置偏僻、景色清幽的老舊庭院別墅。

Erik並未浪費寶貴的時間親自前去探望那個騙子安頓的情況，但消息靈通的Angel告訴他，僕役們都還沒把行李送到，那對兄妹就先上演了賺人熱淚的重逢戲。 _當然了，Raven可不會一見到Charles就對他飽以老拳⋯⋯_

現在Erik才發現過去首席大臣為他處理了多少繁瑣又必要的事務，直到中午過後他才勉強找到空檔草草用餐，接著又趕緊召來Carmella Unuscione，聽取探子從地獄火堡帶回的詳細報告。

西徹斯特人已經撤離地獄火堡潟湖，但他們仍占據阿托米克島當作軍事基地。載運輜重的貨船連日進出阿托米克大港，可見西徹斯特人暫時不打算撤軍。所幸北方的戰士沒有做出闖進民宅燒殺擄掠的行徑，地獄火堡城內已經恢復秩序，軍民傷亡數不過數十，然而地獄火堡失去了超過一半的戰船，海軍戰力折損甚至超過去年與Essex軍交戰，恐怕三、五年內難以復元。西徹斯特軍紀嚴明，兢兢業業的年輕指揮官Scott Summers尚能完全控制這支打勝仗的精銳部隊，船隊調度和戰術則聽令一位綽號「老將軍」的平民，據信他是一名海戰經驗豐富的退休老兵。強襲得勝之後，老將軍組織了能力者帶領的小隊進入沼澤，持續搜尋Shaw的下落；此外他有計畫地派出小型長船騷擾喀拉達河南岸沿海，不排除他們的目的是從海上攔截可能往南逃向吉諾沙的Shaw。

 _西徹斯特人想要捉拿Shaw，而地獄火堡的Chantel家族為了鞏固重拾的統治權，自然想要除掉Shaw，在這方面他們雙方的目標一致。_ Erik暗忖： _如果要維持三方結盟，吉諾沙現有的選項可能只剩下和Charles還有Chantel重提和議。_

 _⋯⋯那我呢？我想要什麼？⋯⋯我想要當面質問Shaw，關於Emma所說的有幾分真實。_ 自從Emma告訴他沙連城事件的真相之後，Erik開始動搖——過去他對自己說，在國王塔的那一晚是失去至親的哀痛和發情期間意亂情迷導致的「意外」，Erik相信Shaw確實對他有意，只不過他也清楚明白，Shaw想要的不僅是他的感情或身體，更是他代表的吉諾沙統治權。如果Shaw一開始就挑明自己的盤算，並且將Erik視為合作夥伴，共同商議計畫，Erik可能會心動；但Shaw利用Erik的情感，把他當成可操縱的棋子，這個錯誤令他失去了Erik的信任。

探子也帶回西徹斯特的現況，據說失蹤已久的Charles Xavier一現身立刻掌握政局，不禁令人懷疑他才是沙連城事變的真正幕後黑手，利用圖謀不軌的高地家族除掉了昔日篡奪Xavier家地位的Marko。掌權的沿海Summers家和高地Frost家皆表態支持Xavier，再加上他的丈夫是現任吉諾沙領主，只怕沒人比他更適合西徹斯特領主的位子了。

 _真是諷刺，原本用意是害Charles出醜的政治婚姻，竟然反過來幫了他一把。_ Erik在心中冷笑， _沙連城事變絕不是Charles主導的，他確實有這種本領，但他沒有這等野心，另外他也不夠心狠手辣⋯⋯但話說回來， **我認識真正的Charles嗎？**_

這天Erik直到處理完政務都沒有去見Charles。過去一年多來他日也想、夜也想的Charles，此時近在咫尺之遙，Erik反倒不曉得該拿他如何是好。他思念的是記憶裡的Charles，同時也是他愛上的那個Charles，然而他隱隱約約察覺到，那個Charles不是真正的Charles。Erik還不想面對現在的Charles，以免他認清自己心愛的人自始至終都不曾存在過。

雖然Erik刻意延後和Charles見面的時機，但他還是叮嚀底下的人，好好款待Charles和他的隨從，千萬不可怠慢。

將雙胞胎接到宮殿同住之後，Erik盡可能抽空和他們用餐，以表達他對他們的重視與關切。Wanda和Pietro不見得明白Erik的心意，但至少照顧他們生活起居的僕役看在領主的面子上不會對他們大小眼。Angel找來的保母Rina是名年近四十歲的Oemga女性，她為Salvadore家做事，曾照看過年幼的Angel，Rina受到Angel信任，且有與能力者孩童相處的經驗，由她照顧雙胞胎是個妥當的安排。

今晚餐桌上雙胞胎看似格外興奮，一問之下Erik才知道他們湊熱鬧跟在Raven身後一起去「綠沼」見她的兄長。Pietro如連珠炮般細數西徹斯特人的奇怪之處，他們不切實際的毛皮大衣很漂亮但穿上身沒幾分鐘就揮汗如雨，他們每個人說話都跟水手一樣粗魯就連貴族也沒有例外，他們喜歡一大群人圍坐在一塊喝酒吃肉，還有他們聞起來像野獸毛皮或蓊鬱森林。

「可是他們的家鄉很漂亮。」Wanda小聲說。

「對！」Pietro點頭附和，「白色雪地裡的城堡很漂亮！而且他還邀我們去西徹斯特玩呢！」

Erik皺眉，「誰邀你們？」

「那個光頭。」

「Charles。」

雙胞胎同時回答。

「下雪一點都不美，又溼又冷。」Erik嘀咕說：「而且到處都是髒兮兮的泥濘。」

「才不是，明明就很漂亮，還有大家在結冰湖面上玩帆船⋯⋯Wanda，妳告訴Erik。」

「嗯，真的很漂亮，我們都看到了。」Wanda眼裡閃爍著嚮往。

Erik瞇起眼，「你們『看到』了？」

雙胞胎同時點頭。

 _也就是說，Charles使用幻覺投射，讓Wanda和Pietro看到北沙連的景象。_ Erik想道： _Charles在人前大方使用能力，表示他不再是隱藏身分的能力者。_

為什麼Charles決定公開自己是心靈感應者？難道是因為越來越多人知道他的秘密，所以他沒有必要繼續隱瞞？⋯⋯不，理由應該在於他已是西徹斯特的統治者，再加上這一趟來到吉諾沙的任務是重議結盟，他當然要公布自己是心靈感應者，讓吉諾沙派出心靈感應者或共情能力者監視他，以茲證明自己沒有濫用能力影響會談的對象。 _這是一種相當有效的取信於人手段_ ，Erik了解到，就像當年他們才見面Charles就坦言自己無法生育，而他的「誠實」贏得了Erik的信任。

夜裡Erik夢見Charles——Charles趴在他的床上，而他趴在Charles背上，狠狠操他瘦巴巴的屁股。Charles發出沉重的喘息和細碎的哼聲，他聽起來不太舒服，但Erik才不管他舒不舒服。他想要Charles受傷，和他一樣受傷。Erik俯下身，親吻Charles泛著粉紅色的汗溼背部，然後張嘴用力咬下，在肩胛骨後方留下一圈又一圈的血紅色齒印。他想要Charles受傷，和他一樣受傷，所以Charles才會知道他有多痛苦⋯⋯

Charles掙扎著想要推開Erik，他們扭打了一陣，Charles不知怎的竟然掙脫了Erik對他雙臂的壓制，他翻了個身，面向Erik。Charles低垂著眼避開Erik的視線，他臉頰上的水痕可能是汗水也可能是淚水。他把Erik的陰莖握在手裡，用Erik喜歡的方式搓弄。Erik感到自己的身體漸漸放鬆下來——除了雙腿間充血的器官——他把臉埋在Charles的頸窩，讓Charles的身體承受他的重量，讓Charles用雙手引導他的慾望找到宣洩方式。

結束之後，Erik睜開眼，抬起頭，發現Charles注視著他。那雙藍眼彷彿平靜無風的海面，令人坐立難安。Charles開口，以近乎冷漠的語氣問道：「你的氣消了嗎？」

Erik醒來的時候他的下身一片溼答答而他的陰莖痛苦地勃起，但他完全沒有心情自行解決。

想要用那種手段傷害Charles的念頭令他反胃，Erik隱隱約約明白癥結所在，但他不願意多想。

早餐時，Angel送來禮物清單讓Erik過目，西徹斯特人獻給吉諾沙領主的禮物五花八門，從珠寶、毛皮、香水、蜂蜜酒，到生鐵塊、革化獸皮、配種的馬。「真是大手筆。」Angel嘟囔。她告訴Erik，宮殿裡絕大多數僕役都已假藉各種名堂去綠沼別墅偷看吉諾沙領主的西徹斯特丈夫，他們相當欣賞這位氣度不凡、親切有禮、頂著一顆大光頭仍是美男子的西徹斯特人，同時也對他的身體傷殘深表同情。然而， _所有人_ 都察覺到他們的婚姻關係不睦，除了Erik把他的丈夫丟在宮殿的角落且到現在都還沒去拜訪他，他在碼頭揮拳毆打不良於行丈夫的惡行已經傳開了，甚至有僕役站在Charles那邊指責Erik的不是，但有更多人睿智地不發表意見，以免得罪脾氣乖戾的自家領主。

Erik吩咐廚房準備幾道西徹斯特人喜歡的菜餚，今晚他會在綠沼別墅和他的丈夫共進晚餐。他深愛的那個Charles已經死了，現在他必須盡快搞清楚Charles Xavier的真面目。這無關乎個人情感，而是政治考量——住在綠沼別墅裡的人不只是他的丈夫，更是西徹斯特領主。

今天議事廳上瀰漫著詭異氣氛，Charles的到來猶如一記耳光，打得先前敦促他再婚的大臣們臉色不太好看。Erik大人大量沒提那件事，他只說，代表西徹斯特重議結盟的使者是心靈感應者，「我有一頂能抵禦心靈攻擊的鋼盔，可以確保我不被他暗中操縱。我不認為西徹斯特人會在這時耍詐，但若你們不放心，大可安排自己信任的能力者暗中監視。」

法務大臣Porter和財政大臣老Unuscione面面相覷，老Unuscione嘆道：「以往跟在領主身邊，為他排除心靈攻擊的人，總是Stavros先生。」

「沒錯，但Bruno Stavros已經不在了。」Erik說。而真正的共情能力者Demi Stavros不想面對傷痛，封閉了她自己的感知，目前仍是神智不清的狀態。

「我聽說Stavros家的長女也是共情能力者，也許她能接下其父的工作？」Porter建議。

「⋯⋯也許。」Erik回答。雖然Demi說過Flora的能力比她還強，但與感應者交手，實力強固然重要，豐富經驗和正確判斷才是關鍵。儘管Erik不認為年輕的Flora已能勝任她的雙親扮演的角色，為了讓兩位大臣放心，他仍說：「我會向Stavros小姐提議。」

中午Erik離開宮殿，到錘灣城裡和Regan Wyngarde見面。Regan告訴Erik，她的人已經和Shaw取得聯繫，由於現在局勢已變，她問Erik是否還想和Shaw對話？

Erik的答覆是計畫照舊，「但不要把Shaw的下落告訴我，以免⋯⋯以免心靈感應者從我這裡得知他的藏身處。」Erik好像有點明白為何當初Charles向他隱瞞自己是心靈感應者的考量了——原因不在於Charles擔心Erik背叛他，主動把Charles的秘密告訴別人，而是Erik很有可能不知不覺中著了其他感應者的道，不小心洩露秘密。

「吉諾沙本島以外，方便見面的隱密處？」Regan問：「這個安排如何？」

「麻煩妳了。」

午後Erik前往Stavros家的濱海別墅。Demi的情況並沒有好轉，由旁人攙扶著她可以下床走動，食物送到嘴邊時她也會張口、咀嚼、和吞嚥，然而她對聲音和呼喚毫無反應。Erik抵達時，他恰好撞見Amparo扶著Demi坐在桌前，小Gilbert站在矮凳上，手裡拿著木湯匙餵Demi吃香噴噴的海鮮燉菜。Demi無神的雙眼和死氣沉沉的灰色臉頰，令人不忍直視。

「我們讓Gilbert陪著母親。」Flora說：「他還太小，不懂發生了什麼事，然而他是我們姊弟之中最貼心的一位。」

Flora有禮但堅定地把Erik請出後廳，彷彿她不願意讓外人見到Demi現在的模樣。

Erik接受了主人招待的葡萄酒和堅果，他表明來意，並從Flora口中得到了預期的答覆——「很抱歉，Erik閣下，我不認為我辦得到。」Flora垂頭喪氣說：「在碼頭邊有人看見他一口氣控制住數十人，擁有如此強大力量的心靈感應者，我不但沒碰過，先前也不曾聽說過。」

「Bruno不是能力者，但他看似有辦法對付心靈感應者。」

「似乎是，但我不知道父親是怎麼辦到的。我相信母親一定知道的訣竅，可是⋯⋯唉。」Flora嘆了口氣，然後她歪著頭打量Erik，「我聽說閣下揍了他⋯⋯莫非他的能力對閣下無效？」

「不，」Erik回答：「我想Charles應該能像控制其他人那樣控制住我。」只是他故意挨了一拳，讓錘灣城民有機會親眼目睹吉諾沙領主對丈夫施暴的惡行。

「閣下——」

「沒關係，我知道該怎麼對付Charles。」Erik胸有成竹說。他想像自己戴上頭盔，操控金屬束縛Charles，把他拖到自己伸手可及之處，讓那些想救Charles的西徹斯特人只能乾瞪眼。雖然這種手段有點粗暴，但起碼能確保Charles無法濫用能力。

Erik離開時碰到返家的Elmo，一臉疲態的青年安靜地朝領主躬身行禮，然後緩緩走向屋門。

回到宮殿時已近黃昏，Erik沐浴更衣之後，才由幾名侍衛陪同前往綠沼。

綠沼是一座漂亮的庭院，清澈的池塘裡色彩鮮豔的小魚悠游其中，水面漂浮著睡蓮葉片，岸邊種植成排的棕櫚樹和無花果樹，樹下是花床和香草。別墅占地不大，外觀是牆壁只有簡單雕飾的一排低矮石屋，與庭院景觀融為一體。

身著吉諾沙式淺色短袍的Logan佇在石板小徑上擋下一行人。壯漢雙臂交叉抱在胸前，粗聲粗氣說：「你不會再打他了吧， _Erik閣下_ ？」他的語氣無禮至極，欠缺對吉諾沙領主說話應有的尊敬。

Erik身後的侍衛大聲喝斥，但Erik抬起手示意屬下不必強出頭，他冷冷說：「如果Charles不想挨揍，他大可用能力阻止我，不是嗎？」

Logan橫眉豎目，喉間發出憤怒的低吼。儘管如此，Logan還是往旁邊一站，好讓Erik通過。

看來他們把Charles的輪椅帶來了，一名僕役裝束的黑髮少年推著坐在輪椅上的Charles來到別墅門口迎接Erik。Erik認出黑髮少年就是Marten，Charles在西徹斯特的男僕。他長高了。

Charles的模樣比起他剛下船的時候好多了，剪裁合身的藍紫色短袍讓他看起來神采奕奕，他的臉頰雖仍消瘦但至少透著健康的粉紅色，經過修整的紅褐色短髭為他增添了幾分成熟的風韻。當他對Erik露出誠摯的笑容，Erik惱怒地發現自己竟然毫不遲疑回以微笑。

Erik忍不住感傷地想著，曾經他如此期待和Charles一起回到吉諾沙，將Charles介紹給他的家人，說服他的家人接納他的丈夫。可是他的家人都不在了，現在已經沒人會反對他們的婚姻了⋯⋯

大廳裡沒有吉諾沙宴會佈置常見的舒適長椅，而是擺著一張餐桌和一把木椅。Marten將Charles和輪椅推到桌前，Erik也拉開木椅，在Charles身旁坐下。

女僕送上飄散艾草香氣的溫水讓他們洗手，Charles將手浸入銅盆裡，仔細搓洗雙手，他的動作勾起了Erik某些的回憶。

「謝謝你，Erik，我很喜歡這裡。」那個心靈感應者彷彿渾然不覺Erik聯想起他在上床前的小習慣，他一面用毛巾擦乾雙手，一面說：「景觀別緻，出入方便，對我而言是最理想的住所。謝謝你，你真是貼心。」

Erik不置可否哼了一聲。

如同所有的城堡要塞，防禦設施不只有明顯可見的城牆、塔樓、護城河、吊橋、窄門、彎曲通道等等，室內室外大量的階梯都是減緩進攻者速度的障礙，而其中更有某些臺階在建造時故意增加或減少高度或寬度，使得不熟悉環境的外人容易絆倒。Erik當然不在乎哪個西徹斯特人上下樓梯時不小心跌倒，但若摔倒的人身上剛好背著Charles，那就不妙了——西徹斯特領主在吉諾沙的宮殿裡摔成重傷，絕對會引發外交危機。

Charles能夠領略他的安排，這固然很好，但他沒必要故意挑選在僕役送上水盆的時候說這些話，搞得好像他為Erik「刻意冷落」的行徑作出辯解。

捧著水盆退下的女僕故意放慢腳步，疑似在偷聽；甚至連站在門口的侍衛也沒藏好感興趣的表情，他頻頻朝室內偷看。

一時之間Erik千頭萬緒，他有數不清的問題想要質問Charles，也有數不清的思緒想對Charles傾訴，他張開嘴，欲言又止好半天，最後說出口的竟然是：「你的腿是怎麼回事？」

「喔，這個呀。」Charles低下頭，伸手撫摸短袍下襬，輕描淡寫說道：「他們發現我的時候，腿上的傷口感染太嚴重，不得不截肢⋯⋯反正我本來就不能走路了，兩條腿還是一條腿，其實差別不大。」說完，他竟然還聳聳肩，彷彿那不過是一件小事。

Erik感到心如刀割。「⋯⋯那你的頭髮呢？」他瞪著Charles的光頭。

「醫生為我縫合頭部傷口時，順便把頭髮剃光，以保持傷口乾淨。」Charles說：「後來在我昏迷時，他們擔心我長蝨子，所以定期為我剃頭。」Charles抬起手摸了摸自己光溜溜的頭頂，面露靦腆的笑容，又說：「沒想到吉諾沙的秋天比西徹斯特的夏天更炎熱，這樣滿清爽的，很舒服⋯⋯如果你不喜歡，我可以把頭髮留長。」

Erik沒有回答。他想念Charles的蓬鬆捲髮，然而他不討厭Charles的光頭。少了頭髮的Charles似乎散發著一種難以形容的銳利氣質。

僕役們終於開始上菜，葡萄酒、刷上橄欖油的薄麵包、時蔬燉菜、以蕪菁和胡蘿蔔燉煮的西徹斯特式兔肉湯、烤魚派、細火慢烤的鴨肉、當季的新鮮水果、以及一桶生牡蠣。每道菜Charles都吃得津津有味，Erik忍不住微笑，他太瘦了，需要多吃一點。

Charles意猶未盡舔著指頭上的派皮碎屑，「Bruno真是說謊不打草稿，說什麼吉諾沙人的食物保存手法較少，口味顯得單調⋯⋯事實上，吉諾沙不是天寒地凍的西徹斯特，這裡的廚子不需要費盡心思大量保存食物度過嚴冬，吉諾沙料理的口味變化多端，這是西徹斯特遠遠不及的。」

他斂起笑容，擦淨雙手，一本正經說：「Erik，關於你的家人，我很遺憾，你的伯父、母親、和姊姊都是值得尊敬的人。真希望我有機會認識他們，贏得他們的肯定。」

Erik默默點了點頭。他還不太想談論逝去的親人，以免一開口就像在心口劃上一刀。

「我也很遺憾聽到Bruno的事。」Charles又說：「我相當欣賞他，他是個⋯⋯不可多得的人才。」

「他的確是。」Erik同意。就算是批評Bruno以不光彩手段取得權勢地位的人，也不得不承認他擁有與野心相稱的才幹。「當時你就已知道他不是共情能力者，是嗎？」

「嗯，見面之後就發現了。」Charles點頭，「然而，無可否認的，Bruno就像是個真正的共情能力者。」

「他說他只是個精於察言觀色的普通人。」

Charles笑著搖頭，「Bruno太謙虛了。他一點也不普通⋯⋯若只論察言觀色，Raven可能比他還要高明，可是Raven雖能正確判斷一個人的情緒，卻不能像Bruno設身處地理解對方的心情，這就是我說Bruno像真正共情能力者的原因。」

Charles論及能力者的態度與過去大同小異，有個短暫的片刻Erik以為自己回到西徹斯特，坐在教室裡聆聽Charles對學生們講課。儘管Charles的外表變了，但他的笑容、神情、以及語氣都和以前一模一樣，還有他誘人的氣味不斷提醒著Erik，他們曾經共度過的美好時光，而現在他已經回到Erik身邊，他們可以再續前緣⋯⋯

 _不，那個Charles已經不在了。_ Erik提醒自己， _從一開始就不存在。_ 「Charles，你曾經對我使用過能力嗎？」Erik質問，他試圖轉移注意力。

「有。」Charles大方承認：「你剛來到西徹斯特的時候，Raven擔心你是刺客，所以我用能力確認你的來意，否定了她的推測。」

也就是說，他們一見面，他就被Charles讀心了。Erik發現自己並未對此氣惱——考量到Charles在西徹斯特的政治處境，他不怪Charles防範一個陌生人；然而，婚後半年Charles仍未向他坦白的行徑，依舊不可原諒。

「那麼之後呢？」Erik又問。

「我盡可能不用。」Charles回答。

「怕我發現你的能力？」Erik冷冷問道。

「那是一部分原因。」Charles頷首，「不過，最主要的原因，是『我不需要』⋯⋯就像你不需要隨時隨地發動能力拿取金屬物品或是飄浮。」

他說得頭頭是道，Erik無法反駁。

「除了沙連城事變那晚？」

「直到沙連城事變那晚。」Charles點頭證實。

「你在我腦袋裡說話，而且你控制了Laila。」這不是指控，僅只是陳述事實。

「是的。」

「Laila死在我眼前。」

「我知道。」Charles垂下眼。他難過的表情令Erik不由得心軟。

而更糟的，或許是Erik知道Charles沒感染他的情緒，亦即Charles _不需要_ 使用能力就能影響Erik。

「你犧牲Laila救了我。」 _該死，為什麼我的聲音有點哽咽？_

「⋯⋯恐怕是的。」Charles喃喃回道：「啊，對了，還沒向你道謝⋯⋯謝謝你把Laila的骨灰送回北沙連，Jean說他們把她葬在湖邊，過去她喜歡站在那裡觀看冰帆比賽。」

Charles好像還是Charles，沒有變成一個陌生人。儘管分離的期間發生了很多事，他們依然輕而易舉回復到過去的相處方式。

得知真相時的憤怒在「那一拳」之後幾乎消失無蹤，此刻坐在Charles身旁，Erik心裡滿滿都是他們短暫婚姻生活的美好回憶。

_⋯⋯姊姊說的沒錯，我就是死心眼，直到現在我還是愛這個自私的騙子⋯⋯_

更不用說Charles甘願為Erik犧牲性命⋯⋯說到那點——

「Irene夫人的預言沒有成真。」Erik說。

「嗯，真是萬幸。」

「可是⋯⋯」Erik瞄向Charles的下半身，突然冒出一個想法，「難道『失去剩下的一半』，指的不是你剩下的半條命，而是剩下的其中一條腿？⋯⋯或許預言所指的就是這個情況？」

Charles眨了眨眼，貌似驚訝不已。他搔了搔下巴，啞然失笑道：「我從沒這麼想過⋯⋯當我醒過來發現自己還活著，我以為Irene夫人捏造後半段預言，讓我活得提心吊膽，以報復當年我拆散了她和Raven；但Raven卻堅持那是Irene夫人以自己的性命換取我苟且延命——」

「什麼意思？」Erik不解問道。

「Irene夫人死於妊娠毒血症，她生下Kurt沒多久就去世了。由於當時她的身分是寡婦，她的女兒Chase夫人收養了Kurt，對外宣稱她母親死於急病，以免壞了她的名聲。」Charles解釋：「直到Chase夫人去世，他們依照Irene夫人的指示將Kurt託付給我，我才有機會得知Irene夫人去世的真相。因此，Raven說的也沒錯，Irene夫人付出生命將Kurt帶到人世，而多年之後Kurt在我命懸一線之際趕到沙連城堡帶我逃離險境，相當於Irene夫人救了我一命。我不知道哪一個解讀才是正確的，不過我還活著，並且來到你的家鄉，與你同桌享用美酒佳餚，對此我心存感激。」

為保持食物新鮮，上桌的生牡蠣在客人要享用時，才由手巧的僕人持小刀撬開牡蠣殼，切斷韌帶，清除唇鬚，再將牡蠣放在碟子上小心翼翼端給客人，避免美味汁液流出造成浪費。Erik向來習慣自己動手，所以伺候他們的僕役留下一柄牡蠣刀就退到門邊了。

一定是Charles笨拙的開殼技術讓人看不下去，Erik用能力搶走他手中的小刀，三兩下便撬開牡蠣硬殼，將處理好的牡蠣遞給他。但Charles沒有伸手來接，反之他低下頭，嘴唇就著Erik掌心的牡蠣殼，囌的一聲將貝肉和汁液全吸進嘴裡，用力咀嚼幾下後吞嚥入腹。他的喉結上下滑動，舌頭伸了出來舔拭嘴唇，他抬起眼，迎上Erik的視線，那雙藍眼裡閃爍著Erik無比熟悉的渴望⋯⋯

Erik無視自己下腹間燃燒的燥熱。他手裡的小刀沒停歇，俐落撬開另一顆牡蠣，面不改色再餵給Charles。起初Charles還算有分寸，規規矩矩吃著送到嘴邊的美食，但沒多久他開始不安分，趁機親吻Erik的手指，或偷舔Erik的掌心。

直到他們分食完一小桶牡蠣，兩人都沒說話。

儘管Erik相當享受這段安靜的親密片刻，但餐後他毅然決然起身離座，向Charles道聲晚安後快步離開綠沼別墅。

和Charles近距離相處無疑是對Erik意志力的考驗，Charles的氣味一直挑逗著他的神經，這頓晚餐到最後Erik必須克制自己的欲望，才不會撲向Charles，坐進他懷裡，抱著他的脖子瘋狂親吻他。

 ** _還不行。_** Erik告誡自己， _我們之間還有太多問題，我不能屈服於自己的慾望。_

這晚Erik又夢見Charles，隔天清晨醒來時他已經不記得夢境的詳情，他只記得那是一個溫暖的夢。

Charles的到來打開了Erik封印已久的情感，不只是對Charles的慾念越來越強烈，Erik也更常想起他的家人，經常沒由來的一陣感傷，鼻子發酸而眼淚不受控制落下。

加塔島的海軍指揮官Antonius Salvadore送來報告，船隊維持待命，並加強海域巡邏，以防情勢出現變化。另外他退休返鄉的父親近日便會出發前往吉諾沙本島，代表Salvadore家族參加即將舉行的結盟會談。Angel半開玩笑說，如果Erik不及早決定新任首席大臣的人選，她的養父搞不好會自告奮勇重新接下首席大臣的職務。

另外Angel還擠眉弄眼對他說：「原來閣下把尊夫安排在綠沼別墅不是『刻意冷落』，而是貼心的舉動呀。」

⋯⋯果然宮殿裡八卦流言傳得很快⋯⋯

中午過後，Erik突然想到，為何不在下雨前去綠沼別墅？Charles和他可以共飲一壺酒等待雨停。Erik立刻將想法付諸實行，然而還沒走到目的地，他在半途中撞見Stavros家的姊弟和一頂轎子從綠沼的方向走來。隊伍最前面的Flora朝Erik用力揮手，而走在轎邊的Elmo傾身和坐在裡頭的人低聲交談。轎中人探出頭，原來那是Charles，他笑容滿面向Erik打招呼，並解釋說，Stavros姊弟想要藉助他的能力喚醒他們的母親。

Erik點頭放行，他注視著Charles隨隊伍離去，難掩心中失落。

Erik隨口吩咐侍衛，Charles回到宮殿時通知他一聲。

然而Charles徹夜未歸。

Erik擔心得整晚睡不好，他想派人前去關切，卻又不願顯得自己小題大作。 _Logan和Raven都跟著，Charles不會有事的。_ 他告訴自己。

隔天一早侍衛才通報說Charles在日出後已經回到宮殿。Erik匆匆梳洗著裝後，趕著去綠沼見Charles，侍衛長Angel興沖沖跟在他身後，一副等著看好戲的雀躍模樣。

一踏進庭院，迎接Erik的是讓他驚訝又心生嚮往的畫面——餐桌擺在屋外，Charles、Raven、和 _雙胞胎_ 圍坐在桌前共進早餐。

Pietro端出主人的架勢邀請Erik留下用餐，根據他和Charles使眼色的小動作，這一定是Charles的主意。Wanda跳下椅子，走過和弟弟擠在一起，騰出一個空位給Erik。餐桌上是簡單的早餐，麵包片、雞蛋、煙燻魚乾、水果、摻水葡萄酒，另外還有廚子特地為Charles準備的豆仁麥粥，以及西徹斯特常見的拍扁圓麵包。

飽食一頓之後，Charles示意保母Rina帶雙胞胎離開餐桌。等到他們走遠，Charles又朝Angel招手，要她加入接下來的對話。Angel雖面露詫色，她仍先徵詢Erik意見，等到領主點頭同意之後，她拉開椅子坐下。

Charles環伺餐桌，他的態度嚴肅且謹慎，在他開口之前，他已經得到了所有人的屏息注目。

 _他是個真正的統治者。_ Erik心想道。

「已故的Bruno Stavros在北沙連作客的期間，他曾經向我透露，代表吉諾沙出使西徹斯特的Roehm遭人買通，刻意隱瞞西徹斯特的政治情勢，其中包括我的傷勢。」

這是不是Erik意料中的話題，雖然內容多半是他已知的情報。Erik說：「Ruth曾經告訴過我，伯父為此動怒，他把Roehm驅逐出吉諾沙本島。」

Angel畢恭畢敬說：「Roehm已經在去年初遭到前任領主流放。」

Charles額頭上的皺紋突然加深了，「大約一個月半之前，Tessa在地獄火堡發現他的蹤影。」

什麼？

「當然 _不能_ 就此斷定Roehm和地獄火堡有什麼特殊關聯。」Charles立刻說：「遭到流放的人，可以選擇的去處本來就不多，或許他只是在地獄火堡找到落腳處罷了。然而，令Tessa非常介意的，則是另一件事——去年秋天的『喀拉達河口包圍戰』，在戰場上Tessa曾經感應到十名能力者，是嗎？」

經Charles這麼一說，Erik立刻想起兩軍交戰前Tessa和他的對話，Tessa說她至少感應到十名能力者，儘管她知道每一位能力者的特殊能力和個別位置，但她無法斷定他們分屬於哪個陣營。

Erik點頭證實。他瞥見Raven也跟著點了點頭，猜想Tessa事後也將那段話告訴Raven。

「Erik，如同你已經知道的，這一次Tessa潛入地獄火堡，正是為突襲地獄火堡的軍事行動做好準備。」Charles大言不慚招認：「Tessa的腦袋裡有一張地獄火堡的地圖，另外她還能偵察守軍的能力者，好讓我軍及早擬定適當的攻擊計畫。

「正因如此，Tessa才有機會判斷前一年她感應到的能力者各自屬於哪個陣營。」Charles繼續道：「這回Tessa只感應到五名能力者，因此她假設不在地獄火堡的另外五名能力者，都是Essex軍，那五人擁有的能力分別是射出能量光束、展開能量護盾、發射地震波動、骨骼快速增生、以及飛行。」

Erik回想曾經在戰場上與他交手的能力者，其中發射能量光束和骨骼增生的兩位能力者死在他手裡，而Shaw在攻城戰時殺了具有護盾和地震能力的另外兩人；至於會飛行的能力者，他們都沒見過。

「根據Tessa的說詞，上個月她在地獄火堡感應到的能力者，分別是吸收能量的Sebastian Shaw、瞬移者Azazel、製造旋風的Janos Quested、改變重量的Harry Leland。」說到這裡，Charles暫時停了下來，他凝視著Erik，深邃藍眼裡的情緒無法判讀，「第五位，她名叫Banazir Kaur，她的能力是誘發疾病。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好啦，雖然腿沒了，但Charles還是有頭髮的，真相是我一直很喜歡光頭教授，覺得頭髮沒了更帥氣⋯⋯
> 
> 至於預言，我偏向的解釋有兩個，其一是這章Erik的猜測，另一個則是「不是字面上的意思」——Charles原本是個半隱士，而他也喜歡平靜的隱居生活，但為了Erik，他將放棄原本熟悉且喜愛的生活方式，也放棄少時出海旅遊的夢想，而是和Erik一起承擔統治者的責任。


	29. Chapter 29

「去年地獄火堡圍城戰進入尾聲時，Essex軍營爆發傳染病，是那位能力者的功勞嗎？」Raven問。

「不無可能。」Charles朝她點了點頭，「然而人多密集的軍營原本就容易引發各式流行病，再加上喀拉達河口的低窪沼澤容易滋生病媒蚊蟲，在這種環境條件之下，就算沒有能力者，想避免傳染病依舊不易⋯⋯Tessa說，Kaur使用能力時，必須接近目標，而且中途不能被打斷，否則前功盡棄。由於我們已經知道這位能力者的存在，除了Tessa和Emma輪流監控，其他人也接到命令小心提防Kaur接近船隊和營地，因此，我想這一次她沒有機會害我們的戰士染病。」

「既然Tessa能感應到她，為何不直接把她解決掉？」Raven不以為然說：「或許Scott學到了你的脾氣，不願意暗殺敵軍的能力者，但Emma可不會心軟，她明白對敵人仁慈即自尋死路的道理⋯⋯再不然，你的好朋友Malik也會獻策，在戰場上優先剷除敵軍的能力者是必要手段。關於這點，老將軍可是有第一手的經驗哪。」

Raven的惡毒語氣令Erik詫異又疑惑，他暗暗瞄了Charles一眼，發現後者露出心疼又難過神情。

Erik猜想那段話的背後可能有個他不知道的故事，然而此刻他沒有心情過問西徹斯特人的昔日恩怨。

「我倒希望他們能活捉Kaur，有些事我想要向她問個清楚。」Charles揉著額頭，他的注意力又回到Erik身上，「昨天Flora小姐和Elmo少爺邀請我到他們家的別墅作客，並且允許我對Demi夫人使用能力，試圖喚醒他們的母親。我盡力了，我觸碰到了她的意識，但Demi夫人能否清醒，取決於她的意志⋯⋯總而言之，我讀取到了Demi夫人的記憶，而其中有一個片段讓我非常在意⋯⋯如果你不介意，我可以直接讓你看。」

Charles揮舞手指，而Erik明白他正在徵求他們同意他使用能力。

Erik默默點頭，儘管他心中老大不滿埋怨道，以往Charles暗中使用能力，可沒經過任何人同意。

_他們站在阿托米克大港的碼頭上。商船Silver即將出航，前來送行的人把握最後機會與親人話別。Bruno看似沉著冷靜，實則散發著擔憂與愧疚交織的情緒，令她感動又心煩。_

_「你該擔心的人不是我。」她說：「我會躲在城牆後，讓戰士和護衛為我賣命。」_

_他們默契十足同時轉過頭望向真正需要擔心的人——Ruth緊握住Erik的手，嘴唇開開闔闔，然而從這裡他們聽不見姊弟二人的對話。_

_「麻煩妳適時拉他一把，別讓他迷失在哀痛之中。」_

_「我知道。」_

_「還有妳事事忍耐一些，別激怒任何人。」_

_「哼，有他在我身邊，不會有人妄想教訓我——」_

_「Demi。」_

_「⋯⋯好啦，就聽你的⋯⋯對了，你回去之後，把Flora他們接到本島和你同住。老家的人若不是瞧不起他們，就是太寵他們。」_

_「遵命，夫人，回去立刻照辦。」Bruno笑嘻嘻問：「妳想要他們看著我，不讓我有機會背著妳亂來？」_

_「你真想亂來，不管我找誰看著你都沒用——」_

_「Stavros先生，夫人。」一名黑髮女子走上前，朝他們行禮，「Stavros先生，該出發了。」_

_根據黑髮女性身上的皮甲，推測她應是地獄火堡船隊派來的護送商船的戰士。女戰士散發的焦慮情緒令她好奇，不由得多看了對方幾眼，卻沒發現其他怪異之處。她心想，大概是自己多心了。_

_她目送著Bruno跟在黑髮女子身後登上商船Silver，他回過頭來依依不捨朝她揮手⋯⋯_

Erik眨了眨眼，腦袋裡的畫面越來越淡，最後如同薄霧般消散，殘存在他心中的是不屬於他的擔憂與眷戀情緒。

「那位就是Banazir Kaur，她是Silver返航時的隨船護衛之一。」Charles說：「也許她因為海戰的經驗而被選為隨船護衛，但考量到之後Ruth小姐的不幸，很難不讓人多加聯想。因此，找到Kaur，從她身上獲得真相，我相信這是必要的。」

在戰場上，當盛裝地獄火的特殊陶罐落下砸破時，在烈焰和濃煙造成傷亡之前，爆炸瞬間猶如雷聲的轟響先奪走一個人的理智。此時此刻Erik正處於爆炸後的耳鳴目眩狀態，他隱隱約約聽見Charles和Raven交談，但耳內的尖銳嗡鳴使他完全聽不清他們的對話。

怒火在Erik心口燃燒，他氣自己竟然沒早一點開始起疑，以致於他形同被玩弄於股掌之間，最後更失去了他的親人；同時他也氣Charles既然得知這種大事，竟然還能面不改色和他們共進早餐，直到現在才吐露！

在Charles冷靜的注視之下，Erik的憤怒無處宣洩。他一言不發站起身，頭也不回走出庭院。

假如Charles展示的畫面不是捏造的，那麼，Shaw宣稱他對Erik一直有意搞不好也是真的，而他表達愛意的方式就是為Erik「清除障礙」，使Erik成為吉諾沙領主。

但權勢地位根本不是Erik追求的，遑論權位的代價是犧牲他的姊姊、伯父、以及母親。

 _如果Shaw殺了我的親人，我會殺了他為他們報仇。_ Erik忿忿想道。

_⋯⋯可是我殺得了Shaw嗎？⋯⋯據說Shaw有不死之身，從沒人能傷到他。而且他的力氣很大，我無法掙脫他的壓制⋯⋯_

Erik用力甩開那些不愉快的回憶。

漫無目的亂走了一陣，Erik漸漸冷靜下來。他想起Regan Wyngarde已經做了安排，他將有機會當面質問Shaw，因此，現在他該做的，應是確認Charles的消息來源真偽，以及擬定對付Shaw的計畫。

Erik命人備馬，他先回主塔上的臥房，換了套合適外出的衣服，然後騎馬趕往Stavros家的濱海別墅。他猜想，無論目前Demi的精神狀態為何，Charles在Stavros家待了半天又一夜，於此期間他一定曾和其他人交談，也許Erik能從Flora等人口中問出一些值得參考的線索。

出現在別墅大門口迎接吉諾沙領主的人是男僕Cleto，根據少年臉上的笑意，Erik推測一定有好消息在等著他。

果不其然，Cleto一開口就說他們家的女主人已經醒了。「可是夫人一醒來就把Flora小姐和Elmo少爺罵了一頓，斥責他們竟敢讓來路不明的心靈感應者對她使用能力。」Cleto忍不住為那對姊弟叫屈，「但Xavier閣下才不是來路不明的心靈感應者呢！他是閣下的丈夫，而且我們家夫人是閣下的忠心下屬，他沒理由傷害我們家夫人。」

Erik猶豫著是否告訴少年，關於這點他完全同意Demi——涉世未深的Flora和Elmo太冒失了，竟然求助於一名他們不認識的心靈感應者。

Cleto帶Erik直接走進後院，舉辦花園宴會的空地上，一大一小兩個人影不住晃動，Erik定睛一看，原來是Amparo和Gilbert手持木劍練習對打，矮壯的私人護衛輕鬆寫意格擋男孩力道不足的攻擊，她不時出聲指點他的動作哪裡還需要加強。

Demi慵懶地斜坐在旁邊的長椅上，她的情緒像一鍋即將沸騰的滾水，憤怒和哀慟在相對平靜的表面底下翻滾。她瞟了Erik一眼，僅只朝他點頭示意，並未起身向他行禮。儘管她的舉動略嫌無禮，Erik發現自己並不在意，相反的，他很高興看見Demi夫人終於恢復神智。

一次失敗的攻擊令Gilbert摔倒在地，Amparo乘機宣布今天到此為止，她拾起男孩掉落的木劍，順手扶起他。那兩人與Erik同時走近Demi，他們恭恭敬敬朝Erik行禮，而Erik還以頷首微笑。

Demi低下頭細細檢視Gilbert手臂上的擦傷，還親暱地為他撣去衣服上的沙土，然而她的舉動讓男孩有些彆扭，他一臉難為情躲開母親，嘴裡喃喃說著，只不過是一點擦傷，沒什麼大不了的。Demi笑了笑，她揮手讓Cleto帶幼子離開，這才正眼瞧著吉諾沙領主。

「Erik閣下。」Demi輕聲喚道，她站起身，朝Erik伸出手，Erik任她勾著他的臂膀，兩人並肩在庭院裡的石頭小徑上緩緩走動。

「很好，妳終於不再逃避了。」

Demi露出苦澀的微笑，「都是你的丈夫，那個狠心的傢伙提醒我，孩子們依舊眼巴巴盼著我回到他們身邊。我別無選擇只能睜開眼，因為我沒辦法丟下他們，現在還不能。」

說到孩子們——「怎麼沒見到Flora和Elmo？」Erik好奇問：「聽說妳罵了他們一頓，莫非妳還把他們關進臥房，要求他們好好反省？」

Demi被他逗得輕笑，「不，我要他們去拜訪城市守衛，讓Flora使用能力協助調查他們父親的案子。」她說：「事實上，我還滿感謝他們自作主張找來心靈感應者，只不過當著僕役的面教訓他們、使他們日後有所警惕，仍是必要之舉。Flora可能沒想那麼多，那個女孩⋯⋯她繼承了我的能力和Bruno的容貌，卻沒有我們的心機，Flora若要以能力者的身分活動，她必須學會小心謹慎與心靈感應者周旋；至於Elmo，呵，那個孩子懂得豪賭，在我可能被心靈感應者當成傀儡利用，或行尸走肉度過下半輩子之間取捨，他決定放手一搏，賭我清醒過來的可能性。我都不知道該稱讚他有膽試，抑或責備他無情⋯⋯但話說回來，很可能是Xavier讓人感受不到敵意，所以那兩個孩子在他面前才一點戒心也沒有吧。」

沒錯，那的確是Charles的本事，以友善的態度和高明的話術使人鬆懈警戒。Erik問：「確實是Charles把妳叫醒的？」

「嗯。」

「稍早Charles對我說，他盡力了，但他沒把握妳會清醒。」Erik半信半疑轉述Charles的話。

「我才不想要在他離開之前『清醒』！」Demi不自覺提高聲音。Erik詫異地揚起眉，只聽見Demi理直氣壯說：「要我頂著一頭油膩膩亂髮、憔悴蒼老的臉孔、只穿皺巴巴睡衣、全身臭汗味的模樣會見現任西徹斯特領主？ **門都沒有！** 」

這回輪到Erik忍俊不禁。現在他注意到了，眼前的Demi經過一番梳妝打扮，烏黑的秀髮整齊盤在腦後，臉上畫著淡淡妝容，紫黑色的喪服做工精細，衣襟別著紫水晶胸針，身上還散發沐浴後的乾淨香味。

好吧，以美貌著名的Demi Stavros夫人當然不願意讓別人看見她邋遢的模樣。

「然而，我倒是和他在『靈界』打了照面。」Demi沉思道：「我們聊了大半夜，他似乎是個講理的人。」

「靈界？」Erik疑惑問道。

「強大的心靈感應者以能力建構的精神世界，也被稱作『靈界』。」Demi解釋：「在靈界裡，心靈感應者能任意改變景觀或事物運作的法則，形同那個空間的主宰。Erik閣下，請你盡可能避免在那個空間與任何心靈感應者作對，你不是他們的對手。」

儘管Erik不完全明白Demi所說為何，但他不至於不懂「慎選戰場」的重要性。他點點頭，然後他想起Emma的敘述，關於Charles的心靈像一座破敗的藤蔓迷宮。他又問：「妳在『靈界』看到的景象是藤蔓迷宮嗎？」

「藤蔓迷宮？」Demi搖了搖頭，「不，我置身在城堡高塔上的溫暖小廳，地上鋪著厚毛毯，壁爐裡燒著柴火，Xavier請我喝熱茶，還說Bruno也曾經坐在那個位置，和他一起喝茶議事。我猜那應該是北沙連城堡的景象。」

咦？

 _Charles曾經和Bruno私下談話？⋯⋯ **他沒告訴我！**_ Erik惱怒想道： _他到底有多少事瞞著我？_

Demi不動聲色打量Erik，「⋯⋯看來Xavier的確隱瞞了不少事，難怪閣下忍不住出手教訓他。」

「妳想責備我，那種舉動有失身分？」Erik不滿地說：「我當然知道，但我就是控制不住自己的脾氣！」

「哼，我倒覺得你下手不夠重。」Demi嗤笑，「要是Bruno敢騙我，我肯定把他弄得生不如死——」她突然止住話，閉上嘴，別過臉，深沉的哀痛瞬間迸發又收斂。

Erik在心底嘆了口氣，他牽起Demi夫人的手，兩人安靜地繼續前行，如同當年他們在莫爾登城裡漫步，只是今日角色對調，換成他安慰喪夫的Demi。

走了好一會，Demi終於出聲打破沉默，「我曾經告訴過你，當年如何遇見你的伯父嗎？」她的聲音輕緩又柔和。

Erik搖頭。他感到些許詫異，不解Demi為何在這時提起他的伯父。

「你的伯父原本和我的長姊有婚約⋯⋯說到我大姊，當年她可是東嶼島第一美人，和她比起來，我這點姿容根本不值一提。」Demi的目光飄向遠方，嗓音也變得輕柔飄渺，「總之，在我十三歲那年，你的伯父宣布放棄繼承權，不久之後他來到東嶼，解除了他與Stavros家之間的婚約。當時我們家有不少人對Erich閣下頗有怨言，認為他的自私決定不僅辜負了我的大姊，更使得Stavros家蒙羞。可是，我倒覺得他做了正確的決定，因為我大姊才不會甘願當個船長夫人，這樣一來對他們兩人都比較好。雖說多年以後Erich閣下仍當上吉諾沙領主，但那是後話了。

「雖然我不認為Erich閣下的舉動使我們家族受辱，但同一時間也在東嶼作客的Wyngarde家小伙子可沒放過這個機會對我的長姊大獻殷勤，並且暗中嘲笑我們幾個不起眼的兄弟姊妹。從小，我最大的毛病就是管不住自己的嘴巴，經常說話得罪人，而我樂在其中。你可知道，身為一個伶牙俐齒的人，當別人說不過你時，會發生什麼事嗎？⋯⋯倘若對方是個有修養的人，他們會退讓，不願意和驕縱的小女孩一般見識；但若碰上脾氣火爆的人，他們會用拳頭教導你閉嘴。

「幸好我是Stavros家的女兒，他們只敢嚇我，對我吼叫、謾罵，當著我的面砸壞東西，不敢當真對我動手動腳。可想而知，我嚇壞了，但我並未驚慌失措，因為我知道他們不會動我半根汗毛。然而，偏偏有個不知好歹的廚房學徒見到我被人團團圍住，他丟下菜簍衝過來救我，剛好被當作出氣筒挨了一頓痛毆，連鼻子都被打斷了。更好笑的，則是那個學徒事後非但沒邀功，反而指責我，叫我別仗勢欺人，否則日後必定嚐到苦頭。」

說到最後Demik哽咽不已，淚水不斷滑落下來，然而她臉上盡是笑容。

_⋯⋯怪不得她曾說Bruno的歪鼻子很可愛⋯⋯_

「都是Bruno這麼一鬧，原本只是小孩子吵架的小事傳進了長輩們耳中，為了兩家『重修舊好』，後來我的長姊與Wyngarde家結親。」Demi輕柔的語氣陡變，「Erik閣下，我想說的是，Stavros家和Wyngarde家並非全無往來，而關於Wyngarde家的某些動向，我也略知一二。」

Demi不需要把話說白，Erik已經聽出她的言下之意：她對Erik和Regan Wyngarde的私下安排並非一無所知。

既然如此，Erik乾脆把話挑明說開，「Demi，我需要妳的意見。」

Demi點點頭，大言不慚說：「我想也是，否則你不會來我這裡。」

「Charles讓我看到妳的記憶，我們在阿托米克大港的碼頭上，送走商船Silver那天的景象。」Erik問：「那真的是妳的記憶嗎？抑或只是Charles的另一個謊言？」

「那是確實是我的記憶，然而我無法斷言登上商船的那位女戰士就是誘發疾病的能力者。不過，我傾向相信Xavier的說詞，畢竟他沒理由撒謊。」Demi偏過頭端詳Erik，「還是說，Xavier有什麼非除掉Shaw的理由，不惜嫁禍於他？」

國王塔上的回憶閃現，Erik下意識退縮。 _Charles知道那件事嗎？⋯⋯他看過Demi的記憶，事發當時Tessa和Raven也在地獄火堡，她們沒有義務幫Erik守密，八成已經告訴了Charles。Charles會怎麼看待那個「意外」？⋯⋯他在乎嗎？⋯⋯他能接受嗎？_

「西徹斯特這次出兵用了三名心靈感應者，Xavier、Tessa、以及Emma Frost，藉由巧妙安排三位心靈感應者的位置，使偵測範圍涵蓋從地獄火堡到吉諾沙之間的海域。由此可見他們一開始的目標就是Shaw，因此制定了對付瞬移者的策略。」Demi建議道：「不論西徹斯特人有何打算，如果閣下想要逮住Shaw，不妨和Xavier合作，利用他們的能力者。」

她的用字不經意戳到Erik的痛處。「⋯⋯就像Shaw利用我？」他問。

Demi臉一沉，惡狠狠說：「如果你是我的兒子，我會親手閹了Shaw。」她嘆了一聲，口氣放軟，「但你不是我的兒子，Erik閣下，而我也不能給你意氣用事的建言。」

「Demi，妳⋯⋯妳和Bruno從什麼時候就看穿了Shaw？」Erik不情不願問道。

Demi沉吟了好半晌，才回答：「大概在我們得知Xavier的傷殘之後。我們認為Shaw不可能事前不知道，等到我們抵達西徹斯特，和那些直率的北方人實際接觸，差不多證實了我們的猜測——一個殘疾學者不會絆住來自吉諾沙的戰士，Shaw耐心等待你結束這段婚姻，再與他一起統治地獄火堡。在沙連城事變之前，Shaw透過西徹斯特高地家族，與Stryker建立聯盟，以對抗Essex家的擴張勢力，這個發展對吉諾沙而言是有利的，因此我們決定暫時靜觀其變；然而，在沙連城事變之後，西徹斯特的局勢發展不如Shaw的期望，包括Frost在內的高地家族未能自內戰勝出，而他的另一個失算，則是沒料到你會愛上Xavier，不惜冒著危險滯留西徹斯特，也遲遲未回應他的追求⋯⋯我想，最後Shaw太過心急，擔心失去你，而採取了日後導致他自毀的激進手段。」

「為此目的，甚至不惜對Ruth下毒手？」Erik咬牙說：「姊姊哪裡礙著他了？」

「還記得喀拉達河口海戰結束當晚，我們在阿托米克島的慶祝晚宴嗎？⋯⋯宴席結束之後，Ruth小姐曾經遣開我們，與Shaw單獨談話？⋯⋯事後Ruth小姐才告訴我們，她質問Shaw關於Xavier的事——Ruth在西徹斯特長灣鎮遇見了Summers家的兩個兒子以及北沙連的Jean Grey，她聽到了一些傳聞，懷疑Shaw事先就知道Xaiver的傷勢，並且介入西徹斯特內戰。Ruth小姐怕你傷心，她不願意將沒有證據的臆測隨便告訴你，徒增你的困擾。」Demi陰沉說道：「或許Shaw想要封住她的口，同時讓你繼承吉諾沙，一舉兩得。」

「連我的母親和伯父都不放過？」憤怒使他的聲音微微顫抖。

「那可能是意外，疾病不受控制傳染開來，畢竟除了Ruth小姐、Eddie夫人和Erich閣下，另外也有幾名僕役染病。」Demi的嗓音又冷又遙遠，沒有透出任何情緒，「但也可能正是Shaw的計畫，剷除你身邊的人，使你孤立無援，好讓他趁虛而入。」

Erik緊緊握住拳頭，他咒罵利用他的人，也咒罵自己遭人利用卻渾然不覺。他深呼吸數次，壓下心頭的怒火。「所以，Demi夫人，妳建議我利用Charles和西徹斯特的能力者對付Shaw，為我的親人報仇？⋯⋯難道妳不怕西徹斯特人乘機控制吉諾沙嗎？」

Demi長長吁了一口氣，「Shaw的計算有個大紕漏，那就是他完全低估了隱藏能力者身分的Xavier——Charles Xavier是一個實力深不可測的強敵，光憑心靈感應能力，足以讓他領先對手好幾步。恐怕攻打地獄火堡也是他一手策劃的軍事行動，交由Scott Summers和Emma Frost執行。然而，Xavier這個人的脾氣嘛⋯⋯」她執起Erik的左手，他中指上的婚戒在陽光下閃閃發亮，「Erik閣下，無論你是否願意承認，直到今日Xavier仍是你心中排在最前面的人。 _想必Xavier也知道這點_ ，若他想利用你，他早就付諸行動了。Bruno曾說，Xavier為你神魂顛倒。我從不懷疑Bruno的觀察，他不會看走眼。Erik閣下，你和Xavier相處的時間遠比我們還要多，而他不可能在你面前始終戴著假面具，因此你應該比我們更瞭解Xavier。我的建議是：先搞清楚Xavier的能力、他的盤算、他所圖的是什麼，再決定到底該和他合作，還是決裂。」

Erik怔怔望著婚戒，過去這段時間裡，他視戒指為紀念Charles的象徵飾物，僅此而已，並非代表Charles在他心中排在第一位。目前Erik仍無法斷言他是否了解真正的Charles，由於他認識的那個Charles只是不存在的假象。 _無論如何，我都會向Charles好好問清楚。_ 他下定決心。

Erik留在Stavros家的別墅和Demi夫人共進午餐，在餐桌上他向Demi提議由她接任空缺的首席大臣，但遭Demi立刻拒絕，她聲稱自己的個性和能力不適合擔任官職。

午後Erik返回宮殿，他一面思索稍早和Demi的對話，一面跟在馬夫身邊牽著他的座騎走去馬廄，他想看看西徹斯特送來的馬匹。

在馬廄附近的空地，Erik意外撞見Raven、保母Rina、以及Wanda和Pietro。雙胞胎騎在小馬背上，由馬夫牽著韁繩緩步慢行。他們告訴Erik，西徹斯特送來的多是能登山和負重的矮種馬，相當適合吉諾沙的地形。

Raven向Erik招了招手，他默默跟了上去，她帶他走到其中一間馬廄，從裡頭牽出一匹漂亮的健壯黑馬。

「Magenta！」Erik驚喜叫道。

Magenta朝Erik噴氣，又用鼻子頂了頂Erik的肩膀。Erik高興地拍拍她的脖子，指頭梳過她的鬃毛，Magenta還親熱地舔Erik的臉頰。

「我們在沙連城外找到她，Summers家的人認得這匹馬，他們把她留在營地，悉心照顧，戰後特地送回北沙連歸還。」Raven愛憐地撫摸母馬的背部，「Magenta的母親曾經幫我贏得騎術比賽，她可是高地名駒的後代呢。」

名駒也好，駑馬也罷，Erik關心的，只有這匹馬是Charles送給他的第一份禮物。Magenta曾經載著Erik在風雪中翻過山嶺，以及在他發情期間盡職地馱著他回到北沙連。 _好女孩，原來妳平安無事。_ Erik輕撫母馬的臉頰，Magenta發出像是嘆息的聲音，有些敷衍地舔了一下Erik手掌，然後走到一旁的水槽低頭喝水。

Magenta的出現無可避免讓Erik回想起新婚往事。當時有多甜蜜，現在就有多惆悵。

_Demi說Charles為我神魂顛倒；Raven曾說Charles重視我，而非Lehnsherr家族可能帶給他的利益。再說和Charles打交道的風險比較低，畢竟，我已經沒什麼可以失去了。_

Erik一打定主意，立刻往綠沼別墅走去。

八成是Raven通風報信的緣故，Erik抵達別墅時，Charles已經坐在門前等候了。屋裡屋外不見其他僕役，餐桌上擺著酒水和點心，Charles從輪椅上笑吟吟仰望著Erik，他聞起來像才剛沐浴過，身穿吉諾沙常見的淺色短袍。

「Logan沒守在你身邊？」Erik皺眉問。

「他嫌待在這裡無所事事，大概跑去城裡的酒館了。」Charles笑著回答。

Erik正想數落Charles竟然放任私人護衛離開宮殿喝酒去，但轉念一想，Charles根本不需要Logan「保護」，他的能力保護自己綽綽有餘，Logan的工作大抵是抱著他上下樓梯。

「我剛從Stavros家的別墅回來。」Erik開門見山說：「Demi夫人已經醒了，我和她聊到你。」

「嗯？」Charles隨口應聲，他把自己推到桌前，拿起酒壺倒了兩杯酒，揮手招呼Erik坐下。

Erik坐了下來，但他沒有碰那杯酒。「Bruno拜訪北沙連的期間，你和他曾經私下見過面，是嗎？」

「是的。」Charles點頭承認。

「你可以讀我的心，可以控制我，而我無法抵抗，是嗎？」Erik再問。

「⋯⋯是的。」

「如果你想要我，你可以透過能力輕而易舉得到我，可不是嗎？」Erik咄咄逼問。

「恐怕是的。」Charles低聲回答。

「為什麼你不那麼做？」

「為什麼我要那麼做？」Charles立刻反問：「你說的沒錯，我可以隨心所欲控制任何人，但我能夠 _得到_ 什麼？恐懼？服從？⋯⋯你認識我，Erik，你應該知道那不是我想要的。」

「前提是『我認識你』。」Erik反唇相譏，「但Charles，我不認識你！⋯⋯最起碼的，我認識的那個人不完全是你。」

Charles短暫闔上眼，他深深吸了一口氣，輕聲說：「Erik，對不起，我不該瞞著你，應該對你更有信心⋯⋯你看到的人一直是真正的我，只是身上罩了一件遮醜的華麗外衣。我對你的情感不是謊言，我對你說過的話也非虛情假意，還有我對能力者與非能力者的論點一如我在課堂上講述的觀念⋯⋯我是個喜歡平靜生活的學者，受傷之前的夢想是乘船出海見識世界。我承認我是個自私的人，有時候也會把自己的想法強加在別人身上。我有許多缺點，有許多不足，為了讓你能愛上我，我盡可能隱藏那些短處⋯⋯但Erik，和你共度半年光陰的人，是真正的我。」

Charles的聲音有些沙啞，他眼裡泛著淚光，看起來再誠懇不過。

Erik眼眶發熱，他趕緊別開臉，以免Charles看見他眨眼時滴落的淚水。他無法客觀判斷Charles是否說謊，因為他太想要相信Charles，想要相信他愛上的那個人確實存在。他抓起酒杯，啜飲葡萄酒，配著無花果乾，把不該輕易說出口的情緒發言全吞下肚。

有一段時間他們安靜地喝酒、吃果乾，Charles的目光始終放在Erik身上，Erik不甘示弱回瞪，卻只讓Charles的眼神和嘴角線條越來越柔和。

幾杯葡萄酒下肚，Erik放鬆了一點，他讓自己的視線在Charles身上遊走。除了頭側的紅色疤痕，Charles的右手臂也新添了燒傷癒合的傷疤，他看起來瘦了一圈，不過他肩膀和手臂的肌肉線條顯示他持續鍛鍊上半身。肚子裡的暖意逐漸下移，Erik制止自己繼續打量，以免他乘著些許酒意撕開Charles身上那件薄薄短袍。

他放下酒杯，吸氣，然後說：「Charles，我需要你幫忙。」

「當然。」Charles不加思索回答。

Erik定定望著他，闡明道：「我求助的人，不是我的丈夫，而是西徹斯特共主，掌握西徹斯特能力者的Charles Xavier。」

Charles一聽便皺眉，「Erik——」

不等他說完，Erik毫不客氣打斷他，「就像你一貫的『公私分明』——在西徹斯特時，你從來都沒有和我商量過西徹斯特的政務，甚至某些與我相關的事，你也沒徵詢我的意見。」

Charles怔怔望著Erik，他露出懊悔不已、又像被打了一拳的受傷表情。

Erik強迫自己 _不要在乎_ ，不要對那個傢伙心軟。

「你⋯⋯需要我幫什麼？」

Erik面無表情說：「找到Shaw。讓我親手殺了他。」

Charles雙眼微微瞪大，但未露出驚訝的神情。這次會面他的情緒原本藏得很好，但現在Erik感受到明顯的關切和焦慮。他憂心忡忡開口道：「可是Erik，殺了Shaw，既不能抹滅過去，也不會帶給你平靜。」

「西徹斯特人想要抓Shaw，不就是要他給前任領主Cain Marko償命嗎？」Erik不悅地說：「抓到Shaw，難道你要千里迢迢押送他回西徹斯特接受審判嗎？少天真了，Charles，這一路上Shaw有數不清的機會脫逃。你心知肚明，唯一的解決方法就是殺了他，為你我的家人討回公道。」

Charles沉默不語。隔了許久，最後他嘆了口氣，「好吧，Erik，我會幫你，但有個條件——我跟你一起去。」

「那怎麼可以！」Erik不由自主高聲說：「太危險了！⋯⋯你忘了你就是這樣失去半條命嗎？」

Charles凝視著Erik的眼神高深莫測，當他開口時，他沉穩的聲音幾乎不帶任何情感。「你會需要心靈感應者同行，我相信Tessa已經向你展示過，作戰隊伍裡有心靈感應者的優勢，除了事先偵測敵方的部署、預知對方的行動，還能擔起即時聯繫和傳達命令的工作。這是戰術上的價值，Erik，你不能否認。」

明明Charles不過遵照Erik「公私分明」的要求，但他公事公辦的口吻卻令Erik胸口隱隱作痛。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 靈界（astral plane）就是電影天啟裡，小教授和天啟老師互毆的空間。也是影集Legion裡，David和他快樂的夥伴們以及潛水衣先生，對抗影王，上演黑白默劇的空間。


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **警告** ：角色死亡。

一個初秋的夜晚，吉諾沙本島的宮殿舉行了年輕領主即位之後的第一場宴會。

Erik向來對宴會這類的活動興趣缺缺，除了最初幾個月他仍為母親服喪，不宜出席大吃大喝的玩樂場合，喪期過後他雖數次主持餐宴，以好酒好菜招待近臣，但他始終沒有心情舉辦大型宴會——直到今天，藉由招待西徹斯特貴客的名義，宴會廳兩扇厚重大門終於有機會敞開，即位超過一年的吉諾沙領主舉辦了盛大晚宴，將他的丈夫正式介紹給他的臣民。

數以百計的火把和油燈將宴會廳照得一片通明，吉諾沙領主和他的夫婿分別坐在大廳末端矮石臺上的雕花木椅和輪椅，一一接見賓客，接受眾人的問候和禮物。Charles的上半身是他出席正式場合常穿的胸前繡有家徽的藍色短袍，而他的下半身則覆蓋著一條花紋細密的精美刺繡毯，遮住他腰部以下，直至放在腳踏板上的一隻布靴。然而扣除那條以銀絲線和珍珠點綴描繪浪濤洶湧圖樣的精美刺繡毯，Charles全身上下只有兩件首飾，分別是戴在右手小指的家族戒指，以及頸間的黃金飾環，然而他散發著令人心生景仰的高貴氣質，絲毫沒半點寒酸的味道。Erik有點驕傲地想著，真正擁有權勢地位的人，才不需要大量昂貴飾品來彰顯自己的身分。

站在Charles身後的Raven也相當引人注目，一襲合身的銀白色長袍襯得金髮藍眼的她明艷動人，Erik相當確定今晚過後Raven一定會多幾名吉諾沙追求者。跟在她身旁的Elmo Stavros也是目光的焦點，至於理由則完全是另一回事——人們說，西徹斯特領主下船至今不過八天，Stavros家已經巴結上他了。

當其他人因為「那一拳」仍在觀望時，唯獨Stavros家不畏得罪吉諾沙領主，率先邀請西徹斯特人前往自家別墅作客，搶得了與Xavier熟識的先機。事實證明Stavros家的人賭對了，性情乖戾的年輕領主固然在港邊對丈夫公然施暴，但根據宮殿裡傳出的八卦流言，這對怨偶的感情似乎沒有外人想像的差，否則不會出現一個含情脈脈稱讚對方貼心、另一個心花怒放親手餵食催情春藥（生牡蠣）的舉動。

深得年輕領主寵信的Demi Stavros夫人受託主辦這場盛宴，從會場佈置、邀請名單、招待客人的酒菜、至提供娛樂表演的樂師和舞者等，無一不是她的主意。懂得把握機會的Demi順勢讓自己的兒子擔任西徹斯特貴客的隨從，以加深自己在權力中樞的影響力。

Charles收到的禮物以古書抄本和精巧的工藝品為主，另外也有珠寶及刀柄鑲有寶石的匕首。Charles自始至終維持莊重的儀態，而他謙和有禮的應答以及眉眼之間透著受寵若驚的欣喜，使得送禮的吉諾沙人感到非常受用。見到自己的丈夫在家鄉受到歡迎，Erik自然覺得顏面有光；只不過，Erik也留意到不少人的視線瞥向Chares的下半身，而他幾乎可以猜到他們的心思——這位半身不遂的西徹斯特夫婿能為吉諾沙領主帶來繼承人嗎？

坦白說，Erik自己也好奇不已，重逢之後他們的關係還沒進展到足以談及這方面的話題，他不曉得Charles再次受到重傷的身體是否失去了尚存的某些機能。那不是一個容易開口的話題，而Erik擔心Charles的身體狀況將會為他們已經充滿不確定因素的政治婚姻再添變數。

Charles到來使得Erik情感解印的影響，除了他變得多愁善感，另一個缺點則是夜裡入睡之後他的春夢相當頻繁。大部分的夢境還算合理，不是他騎在Charles身上，就是他坐在Charles懷裡。那些夢中Erik總是握有主控權的人，而他任由Charles緊緊摟著他，用口鼻磨蹭他的頸側，或用牙齒和舌尖挑弄他的乳頭，喃喃說他要所有人都聞到Erik的身上有他的氣味，因為Erik屬於他，他們屬於彼此。然而，有些夢一點都不合理，例如他跪趴在地上，高高翹起屁股，Charles用力扣住他的腰，狠狠操進他的身體。又比方說，他躺在床上，Charles站在床邊——很顯然那是受傷之前的Charles——抓起他的雙腿架在自己的肩膀，深深埋入他體內，每一次猛力撞擊都在他能接受的限度邊緣。幾乎每天清早Erik醒來時都是下身一片溼滑，他忍不住懷疑這可是Charles使用能力搞的鬼，然而他沒針對此事質問Charles，畢竟，倘若Charles只敢暗地裡耍小動作，那麼Erik也沒必要戳破相安無事的表象。

等到Charles見過今晚所有的賓客，晚宴正式開始。宴會廳裡擺放二十多張舒適如床榻的長椅，由於比起拘束地端坐在餐桌前，吉諾沙人偏好自由在會場走動，悠閒地坐躺在長榻上，從榻旁的矮桌或僕役手中的托盤取來盛裝菜餚的小碟，一面交談一面享用美酒佳餚。考量到Charles的身體限制，主桌採用一般餐桌而非矮桌，好讓他的輪椅能直接推到餐桌前；Erik也配合著他，挺直背部坐上一張扶手椅，與Charles肩並肩而坐，隔著大桌與客人們相對。

餐桌上只有一道野豬肉燉菜是西徹斯特盛行的宴會料理，其餘皆是吉諾沙的菜色。剛出爐的薄麵包，以鹽、橄欖油、葡萄酒醋調味的鮮蔬，外皮香脆的烤乳鴿，麵皮酥脆的烤魚派，令人食指大動的海鮮湯由鮮魚、蝦、蛤蠣、墨魚等食材佐以辛香料燉煮而成。

Charles對新奇事物的接受度很高，那雙漂亮的藍眼閃耀著好奇的光彩，聽過上菜的僕役簡單介紹後，他沒有半點遲疑將從沒見過的食物送進嘴裡品嚐滋味。Erik發現他很難將視線從Charles身上移開，他想知道Charles是否對哪些食物特別偏愛，而他想記住Charles的喜好，就像他們相識當日Charles第一眼就注意到他喜歡海菜燉湯但厭惡發酵醃漬魚乾。只不過，Charles貌似沒有特殊偏好，Erik觀察了好一陣子，只注意到比起拳頭一般大的鮮美海螺，Charles好像更喜歡外觀宛若小型火山的藤壺，他興高采烈望著男僕持小錘敲破炙烤過的藤壺外殼，取出裡頭熟透的貝肉食用。

主菜的殘羹下桌之後，大廳裡的音樂從先前的舒緩轉為活潑輕快，賓客們的談笑聲變得響亮，不時有人走上前來與他們攀談。Erik怪Charles，都是他那蠱惑人心的溫暖笑容，使得原本謹言慎行以防觸怒吉諾沙領主的人，竟能大膽在性情乖戾的自家領主面前與他的西徹斯特丈夫有說有笑。

起初Erik有些介懷，但他很快便察覺到Charles在「表演」，如同那年他在北沙連城堡設宴招待Bruno時的表現，Charles試圖在Erik的親族眼前展現他最好的一面，以贏得他們的認可。

Erik默默注視著Charles，他好像有點明白了——好比愛美又愛面子的Demi夫人不願意素顏會見Charles，Charles自然也不希望別人看見他⋯⋯不討喜的一面。

_明明Charles可以使用能力讓所有人拜倒在他的腳下⋯⋯_

與Charles共處時，Erik一直仔細觀察他，並將眼前的Charles和他記憶裡的那個Charles做比較。確實，過去Charles對他隱瞞了幾件事，然則他對Erik真情流露卻也是不爭的事實。Charles的感情不是虛構的，而他說過的話也非謊言，Erik切切實實認識主張能力者與非能力者平等的理想主義者Charles，他要求學生不得濫用能力，於此同時他自己也遵行相同的道德準則。更不用說，當他們褪去衣物同床共枕時，Charles的情緒和他的身體一樣赤裸，他將自己毫無隱藏、毫無保留展現在Erik眼前。

 _我認識的毋庸置疑是真正的Charles，但不是全部的他。_ Erik得到這個結論。

過去三天裡Erik有不少機會和Charles相處，清晨他前往綠沼別墅與Charles共進早餐，雙胞胎也一併跟去，因為Pietro喜歡西徹斯特人較為豐盛的早餐菜色。午後若有空閒，他們會相約騎馬，漫步在錘灣城郊外，現在Erik已能察覺到Charles利用感應力操控座騎，怪不得他身下那匹毛色斑雜的閹馬比平日更聽話。傍晚Charles來到主堡區，若Erik設宴款待前來議事的近臣，他便以吉諾沙領主丈夫的身分出席，否則他們兩人和Raven以及雙胞胎在主塔的飯廳用餐。Charles會邀Angel一同坐下，而Erik點頭默許。他不是個怕孤單的人，但他想念過去與親人同桌共食的回憶，能再擁有相似的經驗，他當然不會反對。然而，他們沒有一起過夜，餐後Charles對他們道晚安，並由僕役推著輪椅回到綠沼別墅。Erik相當確定如果Charles向他求歡，他八成會答應，但Charles始終沒有開口。

昔日Erik愛上Charles的勇敢堅強、溫柔體貼、以大局為重不惜犧牲自我的精神，而那些人格特質仍是真正的Charles具備的；今日Erik依然愛Charles，但他的感情已經變了，他學會不要一頭栽進去，而是保留一小段距離，保護自己不再受傷。

得知Charles是心靈感應者，最初的遭到背叛的震怒平息之後，Erik反倒忍不住佩服起那個自私的騙子，擁有如此強大的力量，居然還能以如此謙卑的態度自居，難怪知情的人無不為他折服。

 _也許原因在於他的殘疾。_ Erik想道： _Charles的身體限制使他覺得自己不如人，而他總是以笑臉隱藏自卑感與不安⋯⋯Charles根本不知道自己近乎完美！⋯⋯雖然他是個自私的騙子。_

那個自私的傢伙曾經說過，Erik帶給他自信，讓他相信自己比受傷之前更完整。

Erik情不自禁握住Charles的手。

過去與他心意相通的人，此刻就在他身旁。他們好不容易才重逢，Erik不想要鬆手。他願意暫不追究Charles欺騙他的惡行，而他想要重新認識心靈感應者Charles。

_Erik。_

Charles翻過手掌，讓他們十指相扣。在Erik的注視下——以及宴會廳上所有賓客和僕役眾目睽睽之中——Charles抓起Erik的手，極為慎重且緩慢地在他的指節上落下輕輕的一吻。

Erik勉強克制住捧起Charles的臉頰親吻他鮮紅雙唇的衝動。

幸好音樂曲調突然轉變，即時避免了吉諾沙領主和他的夫婿當眾上演只出現在縱情狂歡宴會的激情戲。

節奏強烈的樂曲吸引了賓客們進入舞池，跟隨旋律節拍起舞，Charles的視線飄向他們搖曳的薄紗長袍，由於他看得太過專注，Erik不得不扯了一下他們仍交扣的手，轉移Charle的注意力。Charles挑起眉，嘴角噙著調皮的微笑，他沒收回視線，但用指腹搓揉Erik的手背。Erik盤算著，今晚宴會結束後，他乾脆直接把Charles抱在懷裡帶回主塔上的臥室。他們不一定要做愛，他只想要一段能和Charles獨處、沒有任何人打擾的時間。

Demi夫人翩然到來，她伸出手向Erik邀舞。 _真是不尋常的舉動。_ Erik暗想。他瞄了Charles一眼，後者笑吟吟鬆開手，讓Erik和那位美麗的貴夫人相偕步入舞池。

今晚Demi依舊醒目，而她異常顯眼的原因卻是在一片五顏六色的華服之中，只有她一個人穿著紫黑色喪服。他們加入人群，踏著舞步，只有在與對方擦肩而過時短暫交談。Erik向她道謝，只花了三天籌備就辦成一場有聲有色的晚宴。「這不算什麼。」Demi謙道。一曲終了，他們又分別和不同的人跳了兩支舞，之後Demi挽著Erik離開舞池，兩人占據一張離主桌有段距離的空長椅，各自端著酒杯環伺會場。Erik注意到Charles沒坐在主桌，他的雙眼不自覺尋找起Charles的身影，在他開始緊張之前，他看見Charles的輪椅停在舞池邊，他身旁環繞數名貴族青年，貌似Elmo為他介紹了新朋友。

「其實你們滿相似的。」Demi突然說。

「哦？」

「一樣固執。」

「噢。」

「你已經決定了。」Demi端詳著他，「你還是想要他。」

Erik默默點頭。即便在他氣得忍不住對Charles動粗的當下，也不曾動過與Charles離異的念頭。

「既然決定了，就別輕易改變心意。不要把婚姻當玩笑，尤其政治聯姻。」Demi難得露出嚴肅的表情，她的神韻與Bruno談正事時的模樣極為相似，「趁Xavier還在這裡，盡快重簽新的婚姻協議，畢竟你們的身分大不同於結婚當時，那紙協議的內文大多已不適用，特別是關於統治權與繼承人的條目，都必須寫得更清楚，避免日後產生紛爭。」

「⋯⋯我明白。」Erik當然瞭解Demi苦口婆心的叮嚀，然而——「妳偏偏挑選『現在』提起這件事？真不會看場合。」

「我倒認為沒有比現在更合適的時機。」Demi反駁。

Erik凝視著由一群青年簇擁的Charles，突然意識到Charles不可能長住吉諾沙，這趟訪問的任務達成之後，他便會啟航返回西徹斯特。

_如果我開口要求，Charles會答應留在吉諾沙嗎？⋯⋯可能會，也可能不會⋯⋯_

但如同Charles不會強求Erik留在西徹斯特陪他，Erik也不會強硬留下Charles。

僕役們為客人添酒，並送上甜點，添加肉桂、薑、桑椹的葡萄酒漬煮過的梨子，烤得硬脆的切片麵包上塗了一層混入香料和松子的蜂蜜，乳白色的杏仁奶布丁點綴著紫色的葡萄乾和紅色的莓果。每樣Erik都淺嚐了一點，確認味道無可挑剔，才讓僕人端去主桌。

舞池裡將近半數年輕人已經醉眼迷茫，舞步蹣跚，陸續有不勝酒力的客人來到Erik跟前向他告辭。「今晚差不多了。」Demi低聲提醒。Erik點頭表示同意。Demi朝樂師做了個手勢，音樂漸漸歇止，宣告宴會即將結束。

Erik回到主桌，Charles當著所有人的面對Erik露出醉鬼般的傻笑，然而他閃爍著慧黠的雙眼看起來仍無比清醒。還有Charles的味道，喔，他的味道⋯⋯喝下肚的香醇美酒混著他的獨特氣息一起散發出來，光是站在他身邊吸著他的氣味就足以令人沉醉。Erik怒目逼退熱切纏著Charles與他閒談的青年們，心裡一面嘀咕著，Charles是心靈感應者，他不可能不知道自己有多麽迷人。

在大廳入口站崗的侍衛小跑步奔向侍衛長Angel，他們交頭接耳的時間過長，引起了Erik好奇。 _外頭大概發生了什麼事。_ Erik暗忖，不像是需要迫切關注的急事，但也不是不需要請示的小事。果然，片刻之後Angel走到Demi身旁，附在她耳畔竊竊私語。

「怎麼搞的？」

Erik正想召Angel過來問個仔細，卻聽到Charles說：「是Flora小姐和Logan。他們追拿到命案的關鍵人。Demi夫人曾要求審訊時務必請她到現場，畢竟Flora使用能力的技巧未臻成熟。然而負責辦案的守衛隊長不明白其中的關節，他對此相當不滿，因而和Flora小姐起了衝突。」

「⋯⋯他們人呢？」

「就在外面。」Charles回答：「見他們爭執不下，Logan主張把犯人押來宮殿——宮殿裡有地牢，而且守備森嚴，犯人沒機會脫逃。」

一瞬間Erik覺得他的酒已經醒了。他喚來Angel，要她傳令下去，把人帶來這裡。反正晚宴已經結束，大可利用宴會廳外的廣場進行審訊。

「Erik⋯⋯你確定嗎？」Charles皺眉望著他。

Erik不懂Charles為何一臉擔憂，案情有進展分明是好事。「不會耗太久⋯⋯你能用心靈感應從對方身上獲得所有的秘密，是嗎？」

Charles點點頭。

「很好。那麼我們不需要徹夜嚴刑拷打逼供，只要審問時你在場，我們就能立刻得知真相。」Erik很快做出這個結論。

Charles遲疑了片刻，才回答：「順利的話，是的。」

Elmo跟在他母親身後匆匆步出宴會廳，Erik推著Charles的輪椅跟上，在他們後面是Raven和Angel以及其他侍衛。即將舉行審訊的消息傳開，散場後的賓客大半留了下來，他們紛紛駐足在廣場前看熱鬧。

十幾名城市守衛隊員舉著火把進入廣場，領頭的是一臉疲倦和些許不悅的守衛隊長。雜沓的腳步聲穿插著鐵鍊碰撞的鏗鏗鏘鏘，Flora和Logan一左一右走在押解犯人的守衛後方。夾在中間的壯漢頭髮蓬亂，鬍子像一叢雜草，粗重的鐵鍊繫著他脖子上的項圈、雙腕的手銬、以及雙踝的腳鐐，他拖著腳步緩行，速度雖慢但不顯得特別吃力。Erik一眼就認出那是Friedrich Roehm，曾經代表伯父出使西徹斯特的叛徒。

Friedrich Roehm來自吉諾沙本島一支古老家族，Roehm家族的領地在背脊山脈南端，以開採寶石礦致富。領地的礦場資源枯竭之後，Roehm家憑著過去累積的財富、知識、和技術，成為吉諾沙最成功的珠寶商人，生意往來的對象不限於吉諾沙群島，喀拉達河南北的沿海城市都有他們的足跡，甚至於三方結盟之前Roehm家就已經和西徹斯特人生意往來十幾年了。Friedrich是伯父即位前的舊識，他們曾經待過同一艘商船，當年伯父頗信任他。

守衛將Friedrich Roehm拽到領主面前，拉扯鐵鍊並抬腳踹他膝蓋後方，逼他下跪。守衛隊長稟告：「我們接到線報，有人說Stavros先生遇害那幾天，在錘灣港附近外國人聚集的酒館裡，發現疑似Roehm的蹤影。」

Erik瞟了Logan一眼，納悶他丟下主子去城裡喝酒的地點，該不會正是守衛隊長所指的酒館吧？ _這只是巧合？抑或Logan根本就是拿了Charles的命令外出查案？_

「原本隊長的用意是找他問話，誰知道他一見到我，就像看見鬼一樣，掀翻桌子拔腿就跑。」Flora急忙補充道。

Erik居高臨下瞪著跪在地上的人，他和Roehm過去沒有交情也沒有私人恩怨，然而Roehm參與了西徹斯特高地家族的陰謀，設計圈套陷害Charles，暗中破壞西徹斯特和吉諾沙的聯姻。儘管他們的計策沒有成功，而兩位當事人更在彼此身上找到愛情，但這可不能功過相抵。「我的伯父將你流放，那道判決可沒因為他過世而失效。」Erik質問：「Roehm，你為何回來吉諾沙？」

Roehm粗魯地哼了聲，沒有答話。

守衛隊長朝身旁的手下使了個眼色，一名精壯的衛士取下腰間的佩劍，用帶鞘的鐵劍往Roehm的背部一陣猛力亂打。Roehm被打得趴倒在地，但他咬著牙一聲也沒叫。

Erik正打算詢問那位心靈感應者探知了些什麼，卻看見Demi不疾不徐上前，一直走到Roehm面前大約三步距離才站定。

Demi垂下眼，靜靜望著趴在地上的Roehm。她擺出雍容的姿態彰顯自己高高在上，冷冰冰的睥睨眼神落在狼狽不堪的人身上，她散發出一種猶如獵食者即將撲上獵物的緊繃氣息，沒人敢出聲干擾她的示威舉動。直到Roehm不自在地別開眼，Demi終於開口了，「你對Bruno搶走你的地位懷恨在心。你這個無能的傢伙，奪不回自己過去擁有的一切，只好殺了我的丈夫洩憤。」她的語氣滿滿盡是輕蔑、鄙夷、與不屑。

群眾一片譁然，城市守衛和宮殿侍衛趕緊維持廣場上的秩序，其中Roehm的反應最為激烈，他掙扎爬起來，奮力衝向距離不過咫尺之遙的Demi。他的力道之大，兩名守衛抓不住，反倒被他拖著往前。就在此時，後方的Logan一個箭步上前，一把抓住項圈的鐵鍊把Roehm往地面重重一摔，逼他再次跪倒在地。Flora飛快竄到Demi身前，短劍在手，她用自己的身體護住母親，而她強烈的鬥志感染了在場眾人，觀眾大聲鼓譟而衛士們焦躁不安。

「沒那麼單純。」先前保持靜默的Charles突然開口。他的聲音不響，但每個人聽得一清二楚，而他冷靜的語調適度撫平了群眾的情緒。Raven推著輪椅從Erik後方的侍衛人牆走了出來，讓每一個人都能看見Charles。

「你想要除掉吉諾沙領主身旁的共情能力者。」Charles平靜地指控。

Roehm往地上啐了一口唾沫，破口大罵：「那傢伙只不過是漁村酒館婊子的私生子，仗著自己的能力為所欲為，甚至還當上吉諾沙首席大臣！哈哈！可笑！你們這些沒長眼睛的瞎子全被他迷惑了！我所做的全是為了吉諾沙！斬除貼在領主耳旁進讒言的奸佞！」

Roehm的發言像投入湖中的石子，在眾人間引起漣漪般的耳語。

Demi的臉瞬間刷白，Flora大聲喝斥Roehm胡說，還上前甩了他一個耳光，但只招來Roehm不以為意哈哈大笑。

「不，你不是為了吉諾沙。」Charles再度開口，他充滿威嚴的聲音很輕易壓過任何喧鬧，直接傳進所有人的耳裡，「你不是為了吉諾沙，而是為了你自己——你恨Stavros先生取代你成為吉諾沙的使者，而你卻遭到驅趕，被迫離開家鄉。『除掉吉諾沙領主身旁的能力者』也不是你的主意，而是別人灌輸給你的點子，那個人甚至還派遣瞬移者護送你潛入吉諾沙。然而，那位瞬移者只負責把你送回吉諾沙，並未等到你行凶之後再接走你，而案發之後錘灣城的守衛全體進入戒備，因此你無法神不知鬼不覺溜出錘灣城，偷渡離開吉諾沙本島。」

Roehm目瞪口呆，愣愣望著他的指控者。他的嘴唇顫動，喃喃說著語焉不詳的自我辯解，過了一會，他洩氣般地垂下雙手和頭頸。

那席話在群眾間引發了另一波竊竊私語，Erik瞪著無言反駁的Roehm，熟悉的怒火在胸腔裡燃燒。看來Bruno之死也是Shaw試圖掌控他的另一個環節，Shaw要拔除Erik最信任的近臣。

一陣令人喘不過氣的沉痛如同暴風雨前的低氣壓籠罩在每一個人的心頭，Demi輕輕推開護在她身前的女兒，緩步走到Roehm跟前。既是悲痛欲絕，也是憤恨不平和悔恨不已。她注視著Roehm，朗聲說道：「二十七年前，Stavros家答應小女兒與出身寒微的廚房學徒共結連理，其附帶條件就是Bruno必須公開宣稱自己是共情能力者。旁人以為此舉目的是防止其他人再受騙，但真正的理由，其實是為了保護Stavros家族 _真正的_ 共情能力者不被外人覬覦或傷害。」強烈的情緒往內集中收攏，哀痛、思念、與感激搓成一股無形的繩線，漸漸淡去，最後如一絲冉冉上升的炊煙，縈繞在眾人的意識邊緣。

Erik幾乎可以感覺到，Demi揭示自己是能力者，比她指控Roehm謀殺她的丈夫，更令眾人驚愕。

 _Demi公開自己才是Stavros家真正的能力者，為Bruno洗刷一輩子的罵名。_ Erik想道： _恐怕Bruno去世令Demi無法承受的真正原因，在於她早已察覺Bruno代替她而死。_

Erik轉過頭問Charles，「他有共犯嗎？」

Charles搖頭。 _他一個人犯案，但由Azazel送到首席大臣官邸。_

Erik點了點頭，接著他又問守衛隊長：「你還有什麼話要問Friedrich Roehm嗎？」

守衛隊長搖頭，「沒有了，閣下。」

Erik抬起眼環伺廣場，除了Demi無聲落淚、Flora怒目而視、Elmo握拳顫抖，其他人仍處於未恢復的驚訝之中。Erik往前走幾步，分別挽起Demi和Flora的手臂，把她們帶到另一位Stavros家人的身旁，並讓他們三人和侍衛們站在一起。

一切準備就緒，Erik高聲宣布：「Friedrich Roehm，我的伯父曾經放你離開，但他的仁慈卻導致吉諾沙失去了一名重臣。今天，我不會重蹈覆轍。」

 _Erik！_ Charles趕緊朝他大吼。

想必那個心靈感應者已經知道他的決定，因而企圖阻止他。Erik用力擋開Charles的思緒，在心中對他回吼： _這裡不是西徹斯特，Charles，你在吉諾沙的土地上，你沒有權力阻攔我！_

Erik發動能力，用鐵鍊纏繞著Roehm的脖子，往上拉起，將他高高吊在半空中。Roehm瘋狂掙扎，縛住手腳的鍊條發出刺耳的鏗鏘聲，但他的一切努力皆是枉然。

經過幾乎無盡的數分鐘之後，直到Roehm完全停止抽搐，Erik才收回能力，讓絞死的屍體掉在地面。

廣場上一片鴉雀無聲，只有火把燃燒的劈啪作響。Erik掃視眾人，恐懼、興奮、或兩者皆有，算身經百戰看慣死亡的人對公開處刑也非無動於衷。

Charles不以為然皺著眉，他刻意別過臉避開Erik的視線。他的反應彷彿一根利刺扎進Erik肉裡。

 _憑什麼我要向你低頭？_ Erik憤憤想著。

他吩咐守衛隊長處理接下來的事，又安慰了Stavros家母子三人幾句，然後他丟下還沒散去的群眾掉頭就走。

那天夜裡Erik輾轉反側，難以成眠。他躺在床上，陽臺望出去，對著滿天星斗發呆。 _我是對的，我沒有錯，看看Charles遭遇了些什麼，如果他先發制人，他八成可以避免幾次受到重傷。_ 他一再告訴自己，他是對的，滿嘴的理念無法保護自己以及他深愛的人，他會為他的親人報仇，殺光那些膽敢傷害他們的人，而且他還會採取必要行動，避免過去的慘劇再度上演。

_Erik。_

Charles的聲音突然出現在他的腦內。

Erik賭氣翻了個身，然後才想到，Charles的聲音在他雙耳之間，就算他不想聽，也無法翻過身或摀住耳朵不聽。

一雙手從後抱住他。Erik詫異地回過頭，Charles竟然出現在他的床上，兩隻手臂緊緊摟著他的腰。Erik瞭解到這是與真實無異的幻覺投射。

Charles把臉埋在Erik的後背，悶聲說：「我明白你的考量、你的動機。就只是⋯⋯」

「我第一次在你眼前殺人。」Erik替他把話接下去說完。

「是的。」Charles輕聲低語，「 _我明白_ 。但恐怕我永遠都不會習慣。」

Erik很不爭氣地態度立刻軟化。Charles是個理想主義者，Erik不會奢求他突然改變立場。Charles能理解他的考量，目前這樣就好，未來他有的是時間說服Charles。

Erik轉過身把Charles抱在懷裡，他能感覺到Charles的身體和意識貼著他的溫暖與愛戀。

他們安靜地躺了好一會，Erik開始昏昏欲睡之際，Charles突然翻身把Erik壓在底下。

_咦？⋯⋯他可以⋯⋯？_

「晚安。」Charles俯下身，輕輕吻了一下Erik的額頭，接著他的影像如煙霧般消散，然而他的存在感依舊留在Erik腦內。 _留到下次我們一起過夜的時候再做吧。_ 他頑皮地說。

Erik忍不住發出挫敗的抱怨呻吟以示抗議，Charles的回應則是在他腦內輕笑。

Erik闔上眼，這次他很快便入睡。

當晚Erik做了一個非常荒唐的夢——他們在陽臺上，下方是來來往往的侍衛和僕役，Charles從後面抱著Erik，利用Erik較高大的身形擋住他，他撩起Erik的短袍，從後面狠狠操著他。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~如果說西徹斯特的飲食令人擔心血脂過高，吉諾沙人可能普遍有痛風的毛病⋯⋯~~
> 
> 好吧，我真只能用鬼遮眼來形容這篇的Erik。愛情使人目盲，請原諒他，心靈感應者太可怕了。


	31. Chapter 31

這年秋天，錘灣城的居民不缺茶餘飯後的話題。比方權傾一時的Bruno Stavros陳屍於首席大臣官邸，行凶者是遭到前任領主流放的昔日政敵Friedrich Roehm，而最出人意料的發展，或許在於Demi Stavros聲稱她才是共情能力者；喀拉達河口屹立不搖的地獄火堡竟被西徹斯特人輕易攻陷，重新掌權的Chantel家族乘機逼走敗將Shaw，結束了他對地獄火堡長達十數年的統治；吉諾沙現任領主的西徹斯特夫婿終於到訪，那位半身不遂的青年在內戰結束之後成為西徹斯特的實質統治者，而他們的婚姻只能以「撲朔迷離」一詞形容，說他們感情不睦嘛又有人親眼見到他們在宴會上互動親暱，說他們鶼鰈情深嘛又無法解釋重逢當下揮拳相向的暴行，正因為太多現象說不通，反倒使得他們的婚姻成為錘灣城民津津樂道的趣事。

然則吉諾沙人普遍不看好年輕領主和他丈夫的婚姻，謠傳西徹斯特學者早在婚前就已受傷不育，來到吉諾沙之後兩人也不曾同房——雖說擁有私生子女並非光彩的事，但足以證明一個人的生育能力——而他們的婚姻生效也只是西徹斯特人的片面之詞，難保日後自家領主不會有別的說詞。

更不用說，宴會結束才兩天，據聞那對怨偶又起了爭執，也不曉得這次西徹斯特人說了什麼蠢話或做了什麼蠢事得罪了他的丈夫，年輕領主氣得拂袖離去，頭也不回走出綠沼別墅，並且下令侍衛看守綠沼別墅的出入口，不放貴賓外出，也不讓訪客入內，形同將他的西徹斯特夫婿軟禁在宮殿。翌日清晨，吉諾沙領主率領一隊侍衛匆匆離開宮殿，前往碼頭搭船，由兩艘小型戰船護送往南航行，出發前並未解除對丈夫人身自由的限制。

同行的侍衛們無不戰戰兢兢，以免不小心激怒那位性情乖戾的領主。Erik繃著臉察看Blackbird的船況，雙桅小帆船經過妥善修護，保養得當，船員皆是Raven——冒牌Gavin——親自挑選的能手，就算現在缺了她，這趟航行也不至於出問題。

從船艏到船尾巡過一圈，Erik滿意地點了點頭，水手卸下木板，解開船纜，Blackbird緩緩駛離碼頭。出航後，Erik步下甲板，在狹窄的船艙走道上，佇立在艙門後方的Logan側過身好讓Erik通過。Erik忍不住皺眉瞪了他一眼，但那位壯漢卻不以為意聳聳肩，目送Erik推開主艙房的門板，踏進艙房，再用力甩上房門。

外傳得罪吉諾沙領主、被軟禁在宮殿的西徹斯特人，好整以暇地倚著艙壁坐在床上，他朝站在門邊的Erik咧嘴微笑。Erik _才沒有_ 撲上Charles，他只不過以稍快於一般步行的速度走到床邊，彎下腰，把Charles緊緊抱進懷裡罷了。

「你不應該讓Logan跟來。」他的抱怨充其量只是一團悶在Charles肩窩的模糊聲響，「枉費Raven扮成你留在宮殿，無論誰看見Logan，都會猜到你八成也在船上。」

「別擔心，」Charles的嘴唇輕輕擦拂過他的耳朵，最後貼上他的太陽穴。「他們『看到的人』不是Logan。」

⋯⋯喔，心靈感應者的小把戲。

前一天，Erik接到Regan Wyngarde的訊息，她說Shaw避開西徹斯特船隊的海上搜索，已經來到吉諾沙南部的島弧區，暫時藏身在Wyngarde家族領地的其中一座小島。Regan告訴Erik，只要他前往島弧區，她會派人為Erik帶路，到隱蔽的地點和Shaw會面。

由於Charles到訪吉諾沙的消息早已傳開，再加上Erik不確定Wyngarde家的立場，為了不引起Shaw戒備，他們合演了一齣蹩腳戲，Erik佯怒離開Charles居住的綠沼別墅，騙過宮殿裡潛伏的眼線。到了深夜，Logan背著Charles悄悄溜出重重戒備的宮殿，偷偷摸摸登上小船，躲進船艙，並由Raven變身成Charles留在宮殿裡。

只不過，Erik發脾氣不完全是演戲——Charles的確不願見到Erik冒險，他自知無法說服Erik改變心意，於是他用那雙深邃的藍眼懇切地望著Erik，弄得他心煩意亂；若只有那樣也就算了，Charles還得寸進尺拉攏了Demi，那位貴夫人竟然連「繼承人選未定之前，閣下貿然涉險實非明智之舉」這種惱人卻又合情合理的話都說出口了。

Erik當然明白自己不再只是戰士，他不能像以前那樣奮不顧身衝上最前線。然而，他沒有更好的選擇，他想不到除了他以外還有誰最有可能制伏Shaw。

_只要Charles出手相助，我們有勝算。_

Erik推著Charles的肩膀，讓後者躺平在床，然後他跟著覆了上去。Charles輕輕嘆了一聲，張臂環抱住Erik的腰。Erik不由得微笑，Charles憂心忡忡的模樣固然令人不耐，但他喜歡Charles為他操心，因為那表示Charles在乎他。

接吻似乎是再自然不過的舉動，額頭、眼角、臉頰、嘴唇，他吸入Charles的氣息，品嚐Charles的氣味，他含著探入他口腔的舌頭，用自己的唇舌展示，等到他把頭埋在Charles的雙腿間，Charles身體的另一個部位將會得到什麼樣的招待。

但Charles的回應遠不如Erik預期的熱情，原本捧著Erik雙頰的手扣在他後腦勺，不時用手指輕梳他的頭髮。Charles的觸碰深情但克制，沒有傳達更進一步的意圖。對此Erik有些不滿，上一次他們做愛已經是去年夏天的久遠往事，難道Charles對他沒有欲求嗎？Erik索性直接把手伸進Charles的衣服底下，撫摸他還有感覺的上腹，指尖一點一點往上爬，在他胸口游移，輕輕揉捏他敏感的乳頭。終於，Charles有了反應——他緩慢但堅定地把Erik的手撥開。

Erik以手肘支起上半身，困惑又挫折地瞪著躺在他身下的人。

Charles微喘著氣說：「你不能帶著我的味道去見Shaw，會被他們識破。」

_噢。_

_原來問題癥結在這裡。_

Erik翻身坐起，他別過臉，避開Charles的視線。他握緊拳頭，這是一個躲不掉的痛苦話題。

「你已經知道了。」 _發生在Shaw和我之間的事。_

「是的。」Charles低聲回道。

「⋯⋯Raven告訴你的？還是Tessa？」

「都不是。」他搖頭，「我在Demi夫人的記憶裡看到的。」

也就是說，Charles最近才得知。「那麼，過去幾天裡，為何你什麼都沒說？」

「如果你不打算告訴我，我會當作不知道。」Charles回答。

但他的回覆沒能讓Erik寬心。Erik的指節已經開始發白，「這就是你不再和我同床的原因嗎？因為我——」

「不！Erik！不是那樣！」Charles激動否認，他立刻爬了起來，用他溫暖粗糙的掌心包覆Erik的拳頭，「你以為我死了，不只是你，大部分人都相信我死了——甚至連我也認定自己早沒命了——我沒理由為此責怪你，完全沒有。還有我曾經說過，我不反對你找別人，就算到了現在我仍沒有改變立場⋯⋯我 _在乎_ ， ** _我當然在乎_** ，同時我也能接受，我會接受你的一切⋯⋯更何況，你在發情期，而且你向來欣賞Shaw，那似乎是⋯⋯可以想像的發展——」

「那是以前。」Erik惡聲打斷他，「我 _曾經_ 欣賞Shaw，在他殺了我的家人之前。」

「⋯⋯我真的非常抱歉，Erik。」包住Erik拳頭的手指收緊了一些，「我真心感到遺憾。」

Erik哼了一聲，不再說話，但Charles的解釋讓他冷靜許多。 _Charles為什麼能接受？_ Erik納悶想著，如果Charles背著他和別人來往親密，他肯定大發雷霆。「你不生氣嗎？」

「對你，一點也不。」Charles長長嘆了一口氣，他暫時鬆開手，用雙臂搬動自己的身體靠了過來，他從後方環抱住Erik。「但我氣Shaw，氣他利用你，占你便宜；我也氣自己，由於我沒能保護你，以及當你最需要我的時候卻無法陪在你身邊。」

Erik繃緊的神經鬆懈了，他緊握的拳頭也漸漸放鬆。他握起Charles的手，用背部撐起Charles的重量，讓Charles整個人趴在他後背。Charles不怪他，Erik鬆一口氣的同時也不由得感到愧疚。一般而言Alpha天性好妒，Charles表現得越是寬容，Erik越是疑惑，甚至懷疑Charles可能還對他隱瞞了什麼。

「Charles。」

「嗯？」

「你⋯⋯你有其他的情人嗎？」

然而Charles發出相當無禮的嗤笑，接著Erik感到背脊輕微刺痛，原來那個傢伙竟隔著衣服咬了他！

 _你明知道我為你神魂顛倒。_ Charles的聲音有著說不出的委屈。

Erik抿著嘴角微微上揚的雙唇， _你沒回答我的問題。_

「當然沒有。」Charles緊緊抱住他，「我愛你，Erik，我只要有你就夠了。」

趁著自己還沒被心靈感應者的甜言蜜語沖昏頭之前，Erik趕緊問：「在我之前呢？」

「⋯⋯我追求過Moira。我們曾經有過短暫的婚約。」

「除了她以外。」他知道自己不可理喻，但Charles能看穿他的過去以及他隱藏的秘密，他也想知道Charles所有的秘密。

Charles很明顯遲疑了，沉默了好一會，他才開口：「曾經有過一個人，她是個醫生，在我受傷之後照顧過我。」

「後來呢？」Erik好奇問。

Charles悶聲說：「她是Graymalkin家派來的眼線，他們想知道我的身體情況，以及他們家是否有機會繼承北沙連。」他把臉埋進Erik的後背，「儘管她接近我別有目的，漸漸地我們對彼此產生了情意，我甚至下定決心追求她。但等到我向她表明心意，並坦承自己是心靈感應者，她反倒氣得對我大發脾氣，斥責我捉弄她，玩弄她的情感。隔天她就收拾行李離開北沙連，而我⋯⋯我讓她忘記我是能力者。」

聽起來Charles的情路頗為坎坷，Erik同情之餘卻也感到慶幸，多虧了不懂得珍惜Charles的人，他才有機會和Charles結縭並且相愛。

儘管如此——「Charles，我還沒原諒你對我隱瞞能力。」

貼在他背上的Charles縮了一下，「⋯⋯對不起，Erik，請告訴我，我該如何補償你？」

「我要你用一輩子補償我。」

「好。」Charles毫不猶豫答應。

一團溫暖的愉悅在Erik腦袋裡發出微弱嗡鳴，他回過身反抱住Charles，拉著他的丈夫一起躺下。

他們沒有做愛，僅此依偎著彼此，間或交換慵懶的親吻，Erik滿足地闔上眼，讓Charles的氣味伴他入睡。

Erik醒來時，陽光從舷窗撒下，落在Charles身上。他靜靜看著如畫般的美好影像，伸出的手到途中又縮回，既想要觸碰Charles卻又不願驚擾他。許久過後，Erik才悄悄下床，避免吵醒Charles。

_我不想再失去你，不，是我 **不會** 再失去你。_

Erik離開艙房，步上甲板，獨自走到船尾吹風，讓海風的鹹味沖淡他身上殘留的Charles氣息。和Charles在一起的時候他容易心軟，但現在他最不需要的就是心軟。 _我必須先和Shaw做了結，不只是為家人報仇，也是為了保護Charles。_

Angel攀在桅杆上俯視著Erik，並對他露出捉黠的笑容。根據她調侃的神情，她八成以為Erik才上船就迫不及待躲進艙房和Charles親熱⋯⋯好吧，她沒猜錯，只可惜Charles沒讓他如願以償，該死。

Erik朝她招了招手，Angel拍動翅膀，眨眼間已飛到Erik身旁。Erik據實告知他的侍衛長，他不打算讓Shaw活著離開吉諾沙，而Shaw不可能束手就擒，雙方衝突無可避免，她和侍衛們必須做好準備應對凶險的戰鬥。

Angel聽了，連眉頭也沒挑，彷彿她對Erik的盤算早已了然於胸。「既然如此，我們應該多帶一些幫手。」然而她的語氣透著幾許不以為然。

「不，我不想給任何人起疑的理由。」Erik說：「光是這艘小船吃水太深都不行。」

這一趟吉諾沙領主前往南部島弧區，表面上的目的是拜訪Wyngarde家族長，邀請他前往吉諾沙本島出席即將舉行的結盟會議。包括Angel在內少數侍衛知道與Shaw密會的安排，但直到現在Erik才告訴她全盤計畫。

島弧區的範圍從吉諾沙本島南端往東南方延伸約兩多百里，標示在航海地圖上的大大小小島嶼超過一百座，探出海面的礁石更是多得沒人能說出大略數目。Wyngarde家族世居的「中央島」位於島弧區東北，距離吉諾沙本島約一天航程，今日天氣不錯，風浪不大，Erik一行人順風往南，當晚他們平安抵達中央島。

中央島的面積不及吉諾沙本島的二分之一，全島地勢崎嶇，島上最高峰的山頂在冬季時經常被白雪覆蓋。中央島是島弧區的政治經濟中心，在吉諾沙人的勢力往南擴展之前，這座島嶼一度被稱為首都，直到島弧區納入吉諾沙的版圖，才改稱做「中央島」。

Wyngarde家的長女現身港口親自迎接吉諾沙領主，棕髮藍眼的Martinique Wyngarde打扮遠不及妹妹Regan華貴，但她上臂那雙雕琢精緻的沉甸甸黃金臂環足以顯示她的身分與財富。Martinique在海岬上的自家別墅設宴為吉諾沙領主接風，她告訴Erik，她年事漸高的父親對政治早已沒有過往的熱忱，他八成會指派人就在錘灣城的Regan代表家族參加會議。「家父目前不在中央島，而是在附近的離島⋯⋯泡溫泉，享受美食、美酒、和美女的相伴，一時半刻不會回來。如果閣下不急著離開，請容我派船夫為閣下一行人帶路，家父一定會以咱們島弧區最好的宴席款待閣下。」

Martinique的神情和語氣讓Erik輕易聽出弦外之音——她指派的船夫帶Erik去見的人不是他的父親Jason Wyngarde，而是藏匿在他們領地上的Shaw。Erik立刻點頭，同意了她的安排，儘管他心中好奇想著，不曉得Wyngarde家的立場是什麼？他們會傾力協助Shaw再起？還是見他失勢便一腳踹開？Erik不敢貿然對Martinique透露自己的計畫。

這晚Erik留在島上過夜，雖然別墅裡寬敞通風的客房遠比小船上狹窄溼悶的艙房舒適，但他寧可和Charles一起擠在船艙裡的床板上。熄燈之後，Erik躺在安靜的黑暗中，他在心底輕輕喚了一聲Charles的名字。

 _是的，Erik？_ Charles的回應幾乎立刻在他腦內響起。

這絕對是心靈感應者的優勢，留在船上的Charles能如影隨形陪著Erik。Erik想像Charles躲在陰暗的船艙裡啃著航海乾糧的畫面，不由得有些過意不去。Charles的輕笑像落在他太陽穴的溫柔親吻，他將水手們聚在甲板上烤魚和牡蠣的畫面投射給Erik，這下子Erik反倒羨慕起Charles，因為他知道與其享用盛宴的大魚大肉，Charles寧可和少數親友圍成一圈輕鬆自在分享簡單鮮食。

 _對了，Erik，Martinique小姐也是心靈感應者，她擅長幻象投射，感應和讀心方面的功力有限。_ Charles說： _我認為她對你的計畫並非一無所知。_

Erik問： _你認為她會給Shaw通風報信嗎？_

 _我相信她只會袖手旁觀。_ Charles回答： _Wyngarde既不敢與Shaw為敵，也不想得罪吉諾沙領主，他們會履行約定帶你去Shaw的藏身處，但他們不會出手相助，除非見到你有勝算。_

 _還真是可靠啊。_ Erik酸溜溜想道。

隔日上午他們離開中央島，Wyngarde家派了兩名船夫同行，其中一人登上Blackbird擔任領航員，帶著船隊繼續往東南方航行。當天稍晚他們碰上了風雨，領航員趕在風急雨驟之前將三艘船駛進一座無人島礁的海灣避難，直到第三天午後才出海。

Erik和Angel針對他們可能會遭遇的衝突情境，討論並制定了數種戰術。如果Azazel和Janos都守在Shaw身邊，他們的勝算⋯⋯只怕不及五成。「我們需要更多人。」Charles表明他已經聯繫了Tessa，通知她把追捕Shaw的能力者小隊帶來島弧區會合。

和Charles同床但要求禁慾，雖難熬但Erik勉強能忍受。那晚Erik隔著衣褲撫摸Charles的斷腿，發現他的右大腿只剩一半，膝蓋以下沒了。Erik緊緊抱住Charles不放，他好怕一旦自己鬆手就會永遠失去Charles。Charles不斷撫摸他的頭髮和背脊，輕聲安慰著Erik，說他會陪在Erik身側哪裡也不去，因為他已承諾會用一輩子補償Erik。

第四天凌晨，Angel敲了主艙房的門板，告知Erik，他們已經接近目的地。Erik立刻穿妥適合戰鬥的裝束，並佩上武器。步出艙房之前，他先給了Charles一個道別吻，「你千萬要小心。」Charles憂心忡忡叮嚀。

Logan一如過往佇立在艙房外的通道，Erik走近雙手交抱在胸前的壯漢，「我可以指望你用生命守護Charles吧？」他問。

很難得的，這回Logan態度相當恭敬，他放下雙手，朝Erik點點頭，「閣下請放心，我不會讓任何人碰他。」

Erik和Angel走上甲板，藉著夜空的星光，他看見他們正朝著一座島嶼駛去。領航員說那就是他們的目的地，「紅沙島」。領航員謹慎地帶領他們順著海流，避開島嶼外圍的珊瑚礁，天還沒亮他們已靠近陸地。

船隊繞過一處突出的海岬，隱蔽在海灣的簡易港口顯現在他們面前，Erik一眼就看見一艘三桅帆船停泊在淺海。

Erik握緊拳頭，開戰的時刻到了。「Angel？」

「我準備好了。」站在他身後的侍衛長緊張應道。

船隊逐漸接近港口，距離海灣入口大約一百尺，Erik正要下達開始行動的命令之際，忽然間船尾傳來一陣騷動，緊接著Erik聽見「入侵者！」的高聲呼喊。

一見苗頭不對，Angel立刻拍動翅膀升空，她大喊：「全船戒備！」

Erik還沒來得及懷疑自己是否踏入了陷阱，突然有個人不知道從哪裡冒出來，一把揪住他的背心。防身匕首立刻出鞘，往身後刺去，就在這瞬間，Erik聽到啪的一聲，然後他的衣領被抓住，往上一提，他的雙腳離開甲板，彷彿他是一株小草被一股巨大的力量連根拔後起拋向空中。下個瞬間，Erik的雙腳從空中回到硬實的甲板，他搖搖晃晃站穩步伐，手裡緊握著匕首，轉頭快速打量四周。

他在船上，但這艘船不是Blackbird。

一個人從艙口陰影處緩慢走近擺在甲板中央的火盆，火光映在那人的身上，三桅帆船Caspartina的主人朝他露齒一笑，招呼道：「嗨，Erik。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉上星期在追The Punisher⋯⋯
> 
> Amelia Voght是漫畫裡教授的前女朋友之一，她是教授受傷後在醫院碰到的護士。教授曾經濫用能力讓她忘記他們劇烈爭吵，總而言之他們最後分手了。 ~~（由於Amelia和Moira都是紅髮，合理懷疑這是教授的偏好——腦中自動浮現Erik的水藍色亮片小洋裝和紅色假髮XD）~~
> 
> 終於敲定了最後的分章大綱，希望今年能完結。
> 
> 番外：[Haven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383264/chapters/30558282)，Hank跟隨Charles最初幾年的往事。


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **警告** ：角色死亡、血腥描述。

Shaw。

Erik張開口，卻沒發出聲音。

憤怒和憎惡在他的胸腹間翻騰，他想衝上前去興師問罪，可是他的手腳不聽使喚，彷彿他又回到國王塔頂的閣樓臥室，而他被壓在底下無法動彈，孤立無援，只能無聲落淚。

Erik全身上下都在顫抖，隨著Shaw一步一步走近，屬於年長Alpha的獨特氣息向他襲來。昔日令他悸動的味道，如今令他反胃。

 _Erik。_ 憤恨與驚恐交織而成的濃霧癱瘓了Erik的行動力，但Charles的聲音毫無困難穿透迷霧，直接抵達Erik心底。 _我掌握了你的位置，Angel和Toad正往你那裡趕去；西徹斯特的船隊正接近中，還有我會一直跟著你。Erik，你不是一個人。_

Charles鎮靜的嗓音傳達了堅定的決心和力量，使得Erik漸漸恢復冷靜。

Erik回想起在白雪靄靄的高山隘口第一次見到Charles的情景，當時他暗忖，如果自己是西徹斯特人，他才不願意跟隨Charles上戰場。但他錯了。Erik從未如此慶幸自己看走眼——Charles或許無法率領軍隊親上前線，但他懂得運用自己的能力參與戰鬥，而他是個超乎預期的可靠戰友。

冷靜下來之後，Erik不動聲色觀察周遭。Caspartina的桅杆上已裝配索具和帆布，貌似隨時都能起錨出航。船舷和甲板清晰可見破損與修補的痕跡，顯示他們歷經一場硬戰才逃出地獄火堡。不得離開崗位的船員躲在掩護後方緊張兮兮探頭探腦，Azazel和Janos分別站在船艏和桅杆瞭望臺，機警地監看四周。

 _Azazel和Janos，只憑那兩人便足以摧毀整支船隊⋯⋯_ Erik思索道， _一定得把他們制伏或支開，尤其是Azazel，絕對不能讓瞬移者有機會帶Shaw逃走。_

「聽說你想見我。」Shaw說。

Erik點頭，「我還沒給你答覆。」

Shaw笑著問：「你大費周章甩開西徹斯特人來和我會面，我能期待好消息嗎？」

或許這是Erik的偏見，但他覺得火盆的搖曳火光襯得Shaw的笑容格外陰沉。「很遺憾的，不。」他朗聲說：「我的丈夫還活著，而我不打算離開他。」

Shaw裝模作樣搖了搖頭，「你真讓我失望，Erik，我還以為你不受Xavier的控制。」

「Charles才沒控制我。」Erik立刻反駁。

Shaw嘆了一口氣，「Xavier在對你說出婚姻誓詞之前，就已先坦承自己是心靈感應者嗎？」

Erik搖頭。他不可能忘記Charles對他隱瞞能力一事，不需要任何人提醒。「Charles確實騙了我，但他沒控制我。這是我的選擇，我決定和他相守。」

Shaw冷哼，「因為Xavier和西徹斯特人現在占上風？」他胸有成竹說：「但那些北方人不會風光太久，他們最多秋末就會撤軍，到了那時，我將重新掌權。Erik，如果你加入我，我們必定能更快趕跑他們。」

「那不是我選擇Charles的理由。」Erik否認，「我選擇Charles，是因為⋯⋯」因為Charles是他的丈夫而他忠於婚姻？抑或因為他愛Charles，為了和Charles相守，他願意做任何事？「因為Charles是我的丈夫，而我愛他。就算今天戰敗潰逃的是西徹斯特人，我也不會離棄他。」

Shaw臉上的笑容消失了，「你被Xavier控制了，Erik，聽聽你自己的話有多麽可笑！你可曾捫心自問，你會愛上一個手無縛雞之力的殘廢嗎？⋯⋯你怎麼可能愛上一個無法給你繼承人的瘸子？」

Erik可以感覺到潛伏在他意識裡的Charles縮了一下，為此他怒目瞪視Shaw，巴不得自己擁有Scott的能力，能用眼睛把膽敢侮辱Charles的人燒出一個大洞。「對，我不可能愛上一個瘸子，所以你放任西徹斯特派出不良於行的Charles和我結婚。怎知我『忍氣吞聲』接受婚姻安排，我的決定不僅壞了你的如意算盤，也打亂你和高地家族的布局。」

被Erik搶白了幾句，Shaw安靜了一會，「Xavier騙了你，Erik，那個心靈感應者不是個可信的人。」他再次重申。

「沒錯，Charles騙了我。」Erik同意這點，然而他惡狠狠瞪著Shaw，「但你殺了我的家人。」

Shaw露出難過的神色，「關於你的家人，我真心感到遺憾。」他的語氣十分誠懇，「但Erik，我所做的一切都是為了你—— **為了我們** ，以及所有的能力者。」

事實上，為了權勢地位或奪取財富而謀殺血親的行徑並非罕見，只是Erik相信，任何有良知的人都不會認同這種手段。「如果你指望我向你道謝，代表你一點都不了解我。」Erik咬牙切齒說：「你滿足的只是自己的權力欲望，不是我的心願，更別扯到其他的能力者。」

「不，Erik，你沒看清全局。」Shaw竟然以諄諄教導的語氣對他說道：「你親身經歷過Essex家族利用能力者侵略我們城市的慘況，能力者在他們眼中只不過是戰爭工具，甚至被當作牲畜似的『圈養繁殖』；而在北方大陸，Stryker家族獵捕能力者，打上烙印，美其名為戰士，實際上能力者遭到的待遇比起南方大陸也好不到哪裡去。擁有過人之處的明明是我們， _能力者_ ，可是愚昧大眾卻認為我們的血液遭到巫術污染，將我們逐出家園，意圖趕盡殺絕。Erik，那些愚蠢的普通人不值得我們賣命，我們應該建立屬於自己的王國，由能力者統治，次等的人們只能俯首稱臣。」說著，Shaw朝他伸出手，「Erik，只要你我聯手，我們必定能剷除Essex家族，解放被奴役的能力者，讓我們的後代免除我們遭遇過的迫害。」

Erik不得不承認，Shaw冠冕堂皇的理由確實有幾分道理。他難過地想著，若在這一切發生之前，Shaw用這段話遊說他，而非把他當作棋子擺布，他應該會追隨Shaw⋯⋯

 _Erik。_ 一直保持沉默的Charles出聲了， _Angel在你的上方，Toad的小船也快到了。西徹斯特的援軍已經靠近紅沙島，再過幾分鐘Caspartina的船員就會注意到我們帶了幫手。_

蜻蜓翅膀拍動的獨特聲音在上空響起，「Erik閣下！」Toad的呼喊從三桅帆船左舷後方傳來。

若要攻其不備，只能把握這個機會。

Erik深深吸氣，他往前踏出一步，握住Shaw伸出的手。「我同意你說的，能力者不應該被當作戰爭工具，也不應該遭到牲畜一般的對待。」

Shaw露出欣喜的笑容，但Erik面無表情注視著他，繼續說：「然而，你殺了我的母親、姊姊、還有伯父。」他使勁扣住Shaw的手腕，「這就是我的答覆！」語畢，鋼鐵匕首飛射而出，刺向Shaw的心口。

接下來發生的事，Erik無法解釋——Shaw的身子一晃，他拔出插在左肩的染血匕首，隨手拋開，他的手臂活動自如，彷彿不曾受傷，Erik的突襲完全無效。

Shaw臉色一沉，他反手抓住Erik的腕骨，力道強得足以捏碎骨頭。Erik痛得齜牙咧嘴，被Shaw壓著跪倒在甲板。

忽然間Erik腕上的箝制一鬆，他趕忙抽回手，並用能力拾起匕首，正打算再次發動攻擊，卻聽見Charles大吼： ** _Erik，找掩護！_**

Erik立刻往旁一躍，他還沒來得及躲到遮蔽處，只見Angel高速俯衝，低空飛過Caspartina上方，緊接著一團團腐蝕酸液接連落下。

很可惜，Angel吐出的酸液沒命中Shaw，只把他腳邊的甲板溶出幾個破洞。Angel在空中疾速轉向，掉頭飛回來，重新瞄準目標。但這回船上的人已有準備，船員吆喝聲此起彼落，弓弩手從艉樓探出頭，站在桅杆瞭望臺上的Janos攤開雙手，氣旋在他快速轉動的手指間成形，隨著手臂甩動往空中飛去——

「Angel，小心！」Erik高喊。

所幸Angel及時拉高飛離帆船，然而強勁的旋風仍掃到她，她在空中搖搖晃晃了一陣子，好不容易才恢復平衡。她在Caspartina上空盤旋，一時之間不敢靠近。

 _Erik，我沒辦法控制Shaw太久。_ Charles在他耳內急喊： _聽我說，一般攻擊對Shaw無效，因為他能吸收攻擊的能量——_

一個人影從船舷外側直接飛身躍上甲板，Erik認出那是Toad，四肢著地的獨特跳躍姿態除了他不會有第二人。Toad搶到Erik身邊，少年侍衛轉頭打量四周，然後他吐出長舌攻擊靜止不動的Shaw。

紅影閃現，Azazel擋在Shaw身前，雙刃彎劍分別在左右手，「Toad，退下！」Erik及時用能力架住彎劍，使Toad逃過舌頭被斬成兩三段的命運。Erik當機立斷轉向攻擊Azazel，他的考量很單純，就是先除掉瞬移者，避免Shaw有機會逃走。

Erik利用他能感應到的金屬工具以及從船員身上搶來的武器牽制Azazel，不讓他接近Shaw。與瞬移者對戰相當吃力，但Erik漸漸習慣戰鬥的節奏，並且找到竅門——Azazel透過瞬移閃避攻擊，但他在攻擊時必定以實體接近對手，那一瞬間是Erik反擊的最好時機。Erik收攏罩住自己的能力感應網，以偵測和控制Azazel手上的彎劍，瞬移者的金屬武器傷不到他，至於Azazel尾巴的銳利尖端，只要保護好頭頸和臉部等要害不受襲擊，頂多是皮膚上多幾道血痕。

Azazel的行動並非沒有規則，閃過對手攻擊之後，他多半現身在對手的背後，從反向進攻。當Azazel在利劍刺入瞬間消失，於Erik右前方留下紅色殘影，Erik立刻把注意力轉移到自己背後，數柄鐵鉤同時向後方射出，此時出現在他左後方的Azazel，其中一支鐵鉤不偏不倚插進瞬移者的右腹。Erik立即抓住Azazel的手腕，再把幾枚鐵環往他的胸口釘進去。

Azazel情急之下瞬移閃避，連同Erik一起現身在半空中。Erik緊緊抓住瞬移者不放，儘管接下來一連串瞬移把他弄得暈頭轉向也絲毫不肯鬆手。這一刻他們在高空，下一刻他們在沙地，緊接著他們落在不知道哪艘船的甲板上。兩人扭打成一團的時候，Erik趁亂把Azazel的彎劍插進他的大腿。最後他們掉進海裡，撞進水面的衝擊當下Erik不自覺鬆開手，喝了幾口水之後，他反應過來，隨即催動能力，拽著鐵鉤把Azazel拖回他的手中，同時划動手腳往上浮出水面。Erik揮拳命中Azazel下巴，一擊將他打昏。Erik依舊沒有放手，他用手臂勾住Azazel的胳膊，帶著他漂在海面。

 _Charles？_ Erik問：「⋯⋯Charles，我在哪裡？」

Charles沒有回應。

Erik感到一陣驚慌，擔心自己不小心落單在數千里外的海洋之中，而唯一能帶他脫困的人目前失去意識。

Erik強迫自己冷靜，觀察四周。他注意到海平面與微亮的天空交界處有一道紅光，那是東方；深色的島嶼陸地在反方向，此處到岸邊起碼有一里的距離。

_Erik，你還好嗎？_

Charles急切的聲音突然響起，Erik從沒如此高興聽見他的聲音。他們的精神連結還沒斷，表示Erik沒離開太遠，距他最近的陸地八成就是紅沙島。

「我沒事。」Erik回答。

_援軍就在附近，我已經通知他們先過去和你會合。_

現在Erik看見了，東北方大約兩百尺外的海面上，兩個黑色物體朝他而來。Erik仔細觀察了一會，發現那確實是西徹斯特式的小型長船。他帶著還有鼻息的Azazel從海面上空慢慢飄浮過去，打算在中途和他們會合。

「Shaw呢？」他問Charles。

 _⋯⋯很抱歉，我失去對他的控制。_ Charles聽起來有點洩氣，這真不是個好現象。 _恐怕Shaw已經察覺到有心靈感應者在場。現在我們正為海戰做準備。_

海戰？這可不妙！西徹斯特人的戰船是為了搶灘登陸而打造的，這種吃水極淺的低矮長船根本不適合在海上與行動堡壘般的三桅帆船硬碰硬。

逐漸接近小船，Erik看清那兩艘小型長船不但船身通體漆黑，連船舤也是黑色，若不是劫掠船，就是專門夜間出擊的戰船。船上的槳手清一色是身穿黑皮甲的戰士，領先的小型長船桅杆頂上掛著繡有一角鯨圖樣的白旗，殿後的那艘則掛著熟悉的銀松枝藍旗。

Erik飄向後方的小船，因為船上有個人向他猛揮手。Erik降落在靠近船桅的甲板，動作之輕連船體都沒因他而搖晃。

「Erik！」伴隨著欣喜的熱烈呼喊，先前向他揮手的人一個箭步衝上來，緊緊摟住他的脖子。

「Rogue。」Erik騰出一手回抱棕髮少女。在家鄉與來自西徹斯特的舊識重逢固然高興，但他不免擔憂，Charles竟然派十幾歲的少女上戰場。

「啊，這個人受傷了！」Rogue圓睜大眼瞪著Azazel。

「他是Shaw的瞬移者，我不敢隨意放開他。」

「這還不簡單。」Rogue脫下手套，把手放上Azazel的額頭。直到Azazel的皮膚皺得像樹皮，她才縮回手，「我想他暫時不會醒過來。」

「⋯⋯好⋯⋯謝謝妳。」他差點忘了，Rogue能透過皮膚接觸吸走別人的能力和生命力。

「Erik閣下。」女戰士的白髮在晨曦中格外醒目，Ororo從船尾走到他們跟前，並朝Erik點頭行禮。

「妳也來了。」Erik滿意地點點頭，能夠控制天氣的Ororo在海戰中擁有絕對優勢。「那是梅亞島的旗幟吧？」Erik指著前面那艘船的桅杆問道。

「是的。」Rogue回答。

「Tessa在那艘船上嗎？」Erik又問。

Rogue搖頭，「昨天夜裡她感應到『追蹤者』就在附近，Charles指示她追上去，聽說那位追蹤者是某個案子的關鍵人，不能隨便放過。於是我們兵分兩路，Tessa和Malik去抓人，Bobby、Ororo、我、還有Malik的女兒，我們幾個過來支援你們。」

原來攻下地獄火堡的兩名大將都到了。 _這是為了能力者對戰的安排調度。_ Erik了解到，一般人夾在中間只會白白送命，還不如派他們追拿「Essex的獵犬」。Erik分心想著，那位追蹤者和Magda一家慘死多半有所關聯，希望Tessa能順利逮到那位能力者。

西徹斯特長船乘風破浪駛向紅沙島，還沒進入港灣，怵目驚心的景象令所有人倒抽一口氣——海灣入口只剩下Blackbird和一艘小型戰船，另一艘戰船不見蹤影，龐大的Caspartina雖未逼近僅存的兩艘小船，但船艏的裝置噴出地獄火烈焰，火柱長達十數尺，漂浮在海面上的大大小小燃燒物體疑似為另一艘船的殘骸。

 _Charles？你在哪裡？你沒事嗎？_ Erik緊張問。Charles雖然能讀心、可以從遠方控制他人，但他受困於一副行動不便的血肉之軀，倘若小船著火，又或他不慎落海，恐怕凶多吉少。

「Ororo！我們需要妳的『風』！」前方長船傳來Bobby的大吼。

Ororo闔上雙眼，張開雙臂，當她再度睜眼時，她的眼睛變成不透明的白色。一陣強風刮起，兩艘長船以超乎想像的速度前進，不多時他們抵達海灣入口，與吉諾沙戰船會合。

Bobby從船舷探出身，兩隻手浸入海水。Erik感到溫度驟降，周遭一陣劈啪作響，緊接著四周白煙升起，海面竟然漸漸結了一層薄冰。Bobby跳下船，靈活地在冰上滑行，他揮舞雙手，頃刻間海面上豎立一道透明的冰牆，保護小型戰船免於地獄火吞噬。

「Erik閣下！」Angel攀在雙桅小帆船的船舷，朝Erik高聲喊道。他的侍衛長看起來狼狽不堪，她全身傷痕累累，遮住半張臉的亂髮滴著血水，而她的蜻蜓翅膀缺了一對，貌似無法再飛行。

Erik正想跳下船趕過去，忽然有人扯了一下他的衣袖。他回過頭，只見Rouge牽起他的手，纖纖小手隔著手套用力抓住他手掌，下一秒，他們已經站在Angel身邊。

_喔，她吸收了Azazel的能力！_

Angel愣愣瞪著他們，一會才反應過來。她連忙稟告：「我們損失了一艘戰船。我無法從空中接近製造旋風的能力者，Xavier閣下控制Caspartina的船員從內部破壞，癱瘓他們的行動力，無法衝撞我們的戰船。然而Caspartina裝載的『地獄火』卻也令我們無法接近，尤其那個製造旋風的能力者——」

話才說到一半，旁邊傳來一陣驚呼打斷了Angel的回報。Erik抬起頭，束手無策看著他曾在地獄火堡攻城戰見過的駭人景象——龍捲風帶著澆不熄的烈火鋪天蓋地攻向敵人，唯獨這次Erik必須正面迎戰地獄火。

火龍捲風絞碎行經海面的冰塊，最後撞上Bobby築起的冰牆。冰牆開了一個大缺口，碎冰四濺。火柱一尺一尺逼近，呼嘯風聲、灼熱的惡臭毒煙、以及象徵毀滅與終結的火焰燃燒聲，這等光景足以摧毀任何人的鬥志。

眼見地獄火即將把一切吞噬殆盡，驀地吹起一陣刺骨寒風，強勁的冷風夾雜著冰雹吹散火焰，曙光之中Ororo冉冉升至上空，白色長髮與黑色罩袍隨風飛舞，長船上的西徹斯特人歡欣鼓舞，齊聲呼喊她的外號：「Storm！Storm！Storm！」

Bobby乘機重建冰牆，確確實實把幾艘小船重新擋在後頭。他率領十多名戰士踏上結冰海面，踩著浮冰朝向停泊在海灣裡的Caspartina。然而他們的推進極為艱辛又緩慢，不但被兩位能力者捲起的暴風吹得東倒西歪，還必須時時刻刻提防從天而降的火焰或冰雹，更不用說腳下的浮冰極可能因撞擊或高溫而破裂融化，他們隨時都有可能落海。

從海灣入口到Caspartina之間長達五十尺的淺海是交戰最激烈的區域，彷彿同時遭到野火和暴風雪等可怕天災的蹂躪。Erik怏怏不樂瞪著夾雜著火花的冰風暴，他擔心連Bobby都無法穿越那片險境。

 _Erik。_ Charles終於回應了。他的聲音聽起來十分疲憊，令Erik既心疼又擔憂。 _目前Shaw人還在Caspartina，但他們正準備放下小船，好讓Shaw趁亂逃走。_

「我必須在Shaw逃走之前先趕過去！」Erik緊握拳頭。

可是沒人能穿越交戰區⋯⋯Erik心生一計，他回過頭問Rogue：「妳能帶我瞬移到三桅帆船上面嗎？」

「咦？」Rogue眨眨眼，她躊躇回答：「應該可以，我和Kurt玩捉迷藏的時候練習過幾次，但我沒有百分之百的把握——」

「帶我過去。」Erik毫不猶豫命令。

Rogue緊張地抓住Erik的手臂，她遙望遠在風暴中心的Caspartina，深深吸了一口氣——

下一秒，他們順利現身在Caspartina的甲板上。

甲板上亂成一團，血腥味和焦臭味撲鼻而來，Erik下意識用自己的身體護住Rogue。殘缺的屍體或掛在欄杆上，或橫陳在他們腳邊，船艏的喊殺聲吸引了Erik的注意力，「跟著我。」他一手抱住Rogue的腰，帶著她往船艏的方向飄去。

兩組船員持發射地獄火的黃銅噴嘴對著一個全身著火的人，那人發出野獸般的痛苦嚎叫，儘管已被燒得體無完膚，肌肉剝落，白骨顯露，那人卻大步奔向船員，將左右手的骨爪插進船員胸口。

「Logan！」Rogue大喊，她掙脫Erik，朝Logan跑去。

Logan？那個理應守在Charles身邊的人，聲稱不會讓任何人碰Charles的人，他來這裡做什麼？

「別過來！」Logan回吼。他用自己破爛不堪的身體承受烈火，保護Rogue不被燒傷。

Rogue憑空消失，緊接著她出現在船員面前。她揮拳擊中對方胸口，那位船員往後飛了出去，撞斷身後的欄杆，連人和欄杆一起落海。

Erik把握機會破壞地獄火發射裝置，他用能力把黃銅噴嘴扭成一團銅塊，並操控銅塊撞向桅杆，把前桅打斷。

本應重傷喪命的Logan正快速復原，肌肉包覆骨架，新長出的皮膚取代焦黑爛肉。但由於他的皮甲和衣褲鞋襪盡數燒毀，此刻他如新生兒般一絲不掛。

Erik不悅地瞇起眼，他正想責備Logan竟然丟下他的主人，Logan卻搶先說：「是Charles叫我過來的。」

既然這是Charles的安排，Erik不再多說，他把心中的不滿全部發洩到這艘船上——他先扯斷船舵的鉸鏈，然後盡全力拉起鐵錨，穿破Caspartina的艉樓，把船殼打出一個大洞。帆船開始進水，船身傾斜下沉。

「Shaw！你在哪裡？」Erik高喊。

回應他呼喊的卻是一道水龍捲風迎面而來，將殘破的三桅帆船往岸邊推去。

Erik只來得及抓住離他較近的Rogue，帶著她騰空而起，躲過散落在甲板上的武器、屍塊、以及其他沒固定的物體。底下傳來翻滾碰撞的聲音以及Logan的咒罵，但Erik沒放在心上，反正Logan的復原能力很強，受點皮肉傷無所謂。

千瘡百孔的Caspartina擱淺在紅色的礫灘上，Erik瞥見不遠處一艘划槳小船正接近岸邊，船上有兩人，其中一個看起來很像Shaw。

Erik想要立刻追上去，他低頭望向Rogue，打算找個安全的地方先安置她。但棕髮少女搖了搖頭，「我跟你一起去。」她抗議道：「別忘了我也是戰士。」

他當然記得Rogue也是能力者戰士，只是他不忍見到Rogue受傷。「好，我們一起去。」儘管如此，Erik仍舊答應她，「妳還能瞬移嗎？」

Rogue搖頭，「沒辦法，已經『用完了』。」她勾住Erik的腰，讓Erik帶著她飄浮向小船。

「Charles說Shaw能吸收攻擊的能量，所以一般攻擊對他無效。」Erik告訴她，以免她盡全力揮拳攻擊Shaw卻反被對方所傷。「我親眼見過，就算是銳利的刀劍或能量震波，也傷不到他。」

「搞不好Scott能把他燒出一個大洞。」Rogue說。

「說不定可以。」Erik同意。

「但Scott留在地獄火堡坐鎮指揮主要船隊。」她皺起眉，「我們不敢貿然將所有的能力者調來支援，最後Charles挑出的人選是能對抗『地獄火』的Bobby和Ororo，還有我⋯⋯可是我猜自己被選上的原因，在於你和我曾經一起旅行，我們還算有點交情。」

 _不，不只是那樣而已。_ Erik已經明白Rogue被選上的理由：她正是Charles安排來對付Shaw的能力者。

「Rogue，我需要妳幫我制伏Shaw。」

Erik碰了一下她的手套，Rogue雙眼微微瞪大，然後她用力點頭。

足以凌空飄浮的能力固然方便，只是速度實在不快，藏不住行蹤，大老遠就被人發現且鎖定。Erik在淺灘追上划槳小船，Shaw好整以暇坐在船頭迎接追兵，臉上沒半點倉皇的神色。

Erik一鬆開Rogue，她立刻把嚇得直打哆嗦的船夫趕下船，那個年輕人跳進海裡，沒命似的泅水游上岸。

「看來你帶了一個幫手。」Shaw竟朝Rogue微微一笑，彷彿這裡不是戰場，而他是個向晚輩打招呼的慈祥長者。

「你逃不掉的，Shaw。」Erik冷冷說。

「不，Erik，我 _本來_ 逃不掉，但多虧了你，Xavier不得不放我走。」Shaw柔聲說。

什麼意思？

Shaw突然發難衝到Erik面前，在他還沒反應之前，掐住他的脖子，把他按倒在船板上。

壓在身上的重量，以及底下小船搖晃不止，刻意壓抑的痛苦回憶偏偏在此時浮現，無以名狀的恐慌令Erik難以呼吸，一時之間無法反擊。

「一向與世無爭的Xavier竟然為了你出兵攻打地獄火堡，他當然不會希望你有什麼三長兩短。」

_Charles⋯⋯不行，我不能被Shaw當作要脅Charles的籌碼！_

Erik努力穩住呼吸，試圖撐起自己的上身。但他還沒能成功掙脫，聽得咚的一聲，小船猛烈晃動，Rogue竟也被Shaw掐住頸子摔在船板。

棕髮少女兩隻手緊緊抓住Shaw的手腕，用力扳開他的虎口。從不離身的手套不知道落在哪裡。

 _Rogue，撐著點！_ Erik在心裡吶喊。他感覺到Shaw的箝制稍微鬆了一點，他集中精神感應附近的金屬，準備最後一擊。

Shaw臉上的輕鬆寫意消失了，他的皮膚起皺摺，血管浮出，但他沒有放手，依舊一手抓著一個人牢牢牢不放。突然間Shaw身子一晃，往前栽了下去，他們三個人一起摔進海裡。

落水之前Erik及時吸了一口氣，他反手揪住Shaw的衣領，把他往水裡拖。

Shaw終於鬆開手了，他划動雙臂往上浮。但Erik緊緊抓住他不放，同時催動能力，托住Rogue身上的金屬環扣，讓她浮出海面。隔了一會Rogue再度下潛，她扣住Shaw的手腕，示意Erik浮水換氣。但Erik搖頭。

Shaw掙扎的力量越來越微弱，可是Erik不敢放手，唯恐這是Shaw的欺敵舉動。他保持在水下，就算他幾乎憋不住氣，胸膛痛得像起火似的，他仍不放手。不知道過了多久，他的指尖感受不到抽搐，取而代之的，是一股沉重力量把他往水裡筆直拉下去⋯⋯

_⋯⋯Erik⋯⋯Erik⋯⋯_

_Erik！放手！Shaw已經死了！快放手！你快要溺水了！_

那是Charles的聲音。可是⋯⋯

**_Erik！放手！_ **

Erik聽話地鬆開手。

他開始緩緩上浮。

後方有人抓住他脅下，一把將他拖出海面，放上小船。

Erik坐倒在船板，咳出一灘腥臭的海水。他抬起眼，對上渾身溼透的Rogue和赤身裸體的Logan。Logan摸摸鼻子，他找了一塊沾滿油污的粗糙帆布圍在腰間，Erik好心地弄彎了一支鐵釘充作別針，讓Logan固定帆布。

Rogue對他點了點頭，她抬起手指向海面，Erik順著望去，Shaw的屍體面朝下，隨著海水波浪載沉載浮。「你辦到了。」她說。

「我們辦到了。」Erik更正。

他抓住Shaw身上的金屬飾品，把Shaw的屍體拽了過來。

他們回到殘破的Caspartina，Erik用鐵鍊捆著Shaw的屍體，高高吊在主桅上。他飄浮在空中，高聲喊道：「Shaw已經死了，你們沒必要再作戰。現在投降，我會饒你們性命。」

零星的打鬥逐漸停息，暴風也已歇止，四周安靜了下來。

朝陽升起在東方海面，海灣裡水面閃閃發光，破碎船體與殘缺屍體漂浮其間。Erik居高臨下俯視戰場，他並未感到欣喜，只覺得空洞。

結束了，他成功了，他為親人復仇了。

但他沒有感受到一絲報仇成功的快意。

失去親人彷彿在他的胸口挖了一個大洞，而他用憤怒、傷痛、和矢志復仇的決心填補那個破洞；但現在，他達成了復仇的目標，親手殺了仇人，憤怒因失去對象而消散，只留下胸口的大洞。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每次看Erik找Shaw報仇的文，我最期待的就是作者到底要如何殺死Shaw⋯⋯  
> 這篇的Shaw⋯⋯他其實是個有理想的野心家，只是他的「理想」帶來太多毀滅。  
> 只能對Shaw爸爸的支持者說聲抱歉，他就此退場了。
> 
> 另，先前曾提過地獄火參考的是拜占庭帝國的「希臘火」，拜占庭海軍會在船上裝置（或士兵手持）希臘火的發射器，透過幫浦和鼓風設備，可將火焰噴至五十碼之外，基本上是中世紀的火焰噴射器。

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [For the One Who Loves You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383264) by Anonymous 




End file.
